Just Be You
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Sequel to We Are One. Chase's parents think he's too high up in society for Andie. But he doesn't care what they think, he loves Andie. And Andie loves him, but when her dad shows up, things could change and not for the better. Slight language
1. Chapter 1

** Just Be You**

**Hi Guys! I'm back lol! I didn't think it was nice to keep you guys waiting for a sequel when you all were so nice to my last fic. Oh for those of you who asked yea I did take the last two paragraphs of We Are One from the Lion King 2, that's how the story got its name as well. I'm still a little shocked that we're onto the second part already. It's so weird that everyone liked the story and we asking for a sequel before we were even half way done.**

**But anyway this one is gonna be loaded with even more drama. However I have been asked to kept Chase and Andie together so no they won't be breaking up in this one—I don't think lol. Shoney's gonna kill me for saying that lol. We're gonna have major problems from Chase's parents though along with Billy and possibly Taylor. Who knows? Taylor got her ass beat in the last one so maybe she'll lay off for a while. Whew, are you guys ready for this? I'm not sure if I am but what the hell let's get started.**

**A/N-Um I don't think this is the name of a song but if it is that's so cool lol. It's early in the morning and I'm super hyper which is really bad. Not to mention it snowing its ass off here in Colorado.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I would so love to own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie West was so unbelievably bored. She was lying on her stomach up in her room on her bed. She had no one to call, everyone was in class at the moment. She could text them but Chase, her boyfriend and Moose, her best friend were in dance class right now. On the bright side of that, today was Friday. The last day of her suspension and the last day that Andie was grounded. She couldn't wait until three o' clock came around because she would see Chase for the first time since last Monday evening.

Last Monday, Andie had gotten into a fight. She won but got suspended too. It had been well worth it though, the girl that she beat the crap out of, had been asking for it every since she and Andie met. Taylor had caused a lot of problems for Andie and Chase since the Monday after the Streets competition. Taylor had a—um—obsession with Chase. She basically worshipped the ground that he walked on and Chase wouldn't give her the time of day. So Taylor had made it her personal mission to make whoever was Chase's girlfriend's life miserable. And she had been succeeding in doing just that until Andie came around.

Taylor had a hard time getting to Andie, but in the end she managed to. And because of Taylor's obsession with Chase and her hate for his girlfriends, Andie got an eating disorder. Then to top it all off, Chase had this habit of breaking up with his girlfriends because he hated seeing his girlfriends get tortured by Taylor, and that was what he did to Andie. He broke up with her when she was almost at her lowest, the only reason she wasn't was because she had him. But he broke up with her and it broke Andie's heart and spirit, along with her soul. She went over board and no one could stop her from starving herself. Her friends were hurting, as was Chase and they figured out what was wrong with her. So they confronted her about it, Andie had freaked on them and passed out. Earning herself a trip to the hospital and succeeding in nearly giving her friends and family heart attacks.

Andie worked hard though to get past her eating disorder and when she did she was released from the hospital. Chase was by her side the entire time and Andie was grateful. When she got back to school, Andie was done letting Taylor get to her and she was ready to kick her into next year. But before she could get to do it, they went on Christmas vacation. Andie and Chase were so close to being a couple again that everyone was expecting them to when they arrived at Sophie's New Years Eve party. And to everyone excitement and satisfaction, they kissed at midnight, sealing the deal to them being a couple again.

Now back to the fight that Andie got into last Monday, that was the reason Andie was tired of telling the story. Because she had to go back all the way to when she first met Taylor, because technically that was when it all started. That day she bumped into Taylor in the hallway. But back to last Monday, Taylor was beyond pissed at the fact that Andie and Chase were back together. So she decided to come over to them and ask Andie if she let Chase have sex with her just so she'd be able to cal herself his girl once again. It was then that Taylor shoulda shut her mouth, but she kept going. Then she told Andie that her mother would be so disappointed in Andie, and took it even farther by asking Andie if her mother was still on the corner selling herself and crack to put food on the table.

Andie had jumped on her then. And she had nearly beat the living daylights out of Taylor. But Andie hadn't been the only one fighting, Missy who had been aching to kick someone ass for a long time took out Candace and Sophie took on two girls by herself. Fly and Kido fought as well and Taylor along with her friends got beaten up. They all got suspended but like Andie said before, it was freaking worth it. Sarah had been mad at her but not as mad as she usually would have been. She too knew that Taylor was reason for Andie having the eating disorder

But she had grounded Andie for the rest of the week. Meaning she couldn't see Chase or her friends. So it had been a very long week for Andie. She wrote everyday for nearly the entire day. Usually they were just little short paragraphs, she was practicing and trying to decide if she was going to join Mr. Valentine's writing team. Everyone said she should but Andie wasn't entirely convinced her pieces were good enough to be entered in competition.

As soon as the clock struck three o' clock the doorbell downstairs rang. Andie's face broke into a wide grin and she jumped from her bed. She took the stairs two at a time and threw open the door to see Chase standing there was a grin on his face. Andie jumped into his arms and Chase picked her up off the ground. As he spun her around Andie laughed and tightened her grip around his neck. When he stopped spinning, Andie smiled down at him and kissed him. Without hesitation she let Chase's tongue explore her mouth before pushing it back into his mouth with her own and running her tongue through his mouth.

"Whoa, let's keep it G here kids." A voice called from behind the kissing couple.

Andie and Chase broke apart to see Moose standing a few feet behind them. He was smiling widely and Chase put Andie back on the ground.

"Moose!" Andie yelled.

She hopped off the porch and ran over to him. The two of them hugged tightly before doing their handshake. Andie laughed before ruffling his hair,

"Come on in guys." She said taking Chase's hand in hers and pulling him into the house. Moose followed and Andie closed the door behind him,

"Sarah still at work?" Chase asked plopping down on the couch.

"Yep and Charlie's at a friends house." Andie replied as she and Moose sat down as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Moose asked. "It is Friday and we can't stay in on a Friday night."

"There's always the dragon." Andie said shrugging. "But then again we could go pick up Sophie and go to the movies."

She watched Moose's face light up at the idea and Andie grinned.

"Looks like we're going to the movies." Chase said smiling.

Andie nodded, pulling on her shoes Andie stood up and searched for a jacket to wear. Moose was just getting off the phone with Sophie when she returned downstairs.

"Let's go," Chase said standing.

It didn't take them long to get to Sophie's house and on the way there they decided that they were going to go see Prom Night.

In the theater Sophie and Andie sat in the middle with Chase and Moose on the ends.

"Why do we gotta sit on the ends?" Chase asked.

"Uh so you can protect us." Andie said simply.

"And who's gonna protect us?" Moose asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Sophie replied smiling.

Andie laughed and snuggled into Chase's side until she couldn't anymore. They had to forgo the popcorn because neither of the girls thought it was wise for them to have to hold it. If they jumped then popcorn would go flying. Chase smiled and kissed the top of Andie's head while wrapping his arms around her. From the corner of her eye Andie saw Moose do the same to Sophie.

"You guys ready?" Moose asked resting his cheek on Sophie's head.

"Ready." Chase replied.

Andie smiled and settled back slightly to watch the movie in the safety of her boyfriends' arms.

Andie didn't scream. Not once but there were a few times when she whipped her head around to bury her face in Chase's chest and there were plenty of times when she jumped and tightened her grip on Chase just a little.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked the moment the credits began to roll.

"I'm good." Andie nodded sitting up.

"Did you like the movie?" Sophie asked her as they stood.

"Yea it was okay." Andie said nodding. "I've seen scarier but it was good none the less, you?"

Sophie nodded.

"So what now guys?" Moose asked.

"There's always the Dragon." Andie said shrugging.

"But what about Tuck?" Sophie asked. "Don't you think he'll be angry at us for going?"

"Screw Tuck," Chase said smiling. "I want to go dance."

Andie rolled her eyes and let Chase take hold of her hand. Moose and Sophie followed him out to Chase's truck and they all climbed in.

It was packed like usual at the Dragon but they had no problem getting in. Andie kinda figured that since the MSA crew had won the streets they could come and rule the Dragon if they ever wanted to. Moose and Sophie disappeared onto the dance floor while Andie and Chase headed over to the bar.

"We should probably go dance." Andie said once she finished her soda.

"Probably?" Chase teased grinning.

He took hold of her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They had just gotten out there when the song changed, Andie tilted her head to the right and as soon as she heard the guy rapping at the beginning she smiled. It was "I'm Still In Love" by Sean Paul.

"Could they play a more freaky song?" Andie muttered under her breath.

Chase laughed,

"You don't wanna dance with me?" He asked. "Fine I can see when I'm not wanted."

"No," Andie laughed. "I wanna dance with you."

She turned so that her back was to Chase and began to twirl her hips to the music. Closing her eyes, Andie let the music fill her up. She swayed so that she was on beat and glanced over her shoulder before laughing. Chase's eyes were glued to her lower body,

"Are you gonna dance with me Boy band or what?" She asked smirking.

Chase moved forward and grabbed hold of Andie's waist pulling her close to him. He felt Andie place her hands on top of his and moved back so that she was pressed up against him even more. Neither of them were sure how long they swayed and grinded against each other but it couldn't have been long because all too soon the Dj noticed them in the crowd.

"Andie!" He yelled into the mic. "Are you here to put on a show?"

Shaking her head, Andie rolled her hips a little harder against Chase and she felt him kiss her shoulder. She heard the Dj sigh in disappointment but right now Andie didn't care. She was dancing with Chase and that's all that mattered.

"What are ya'll doing back here?" A voice demanded from behind them.

Andie and Chase both turned to see Felicia standing with her hands on her hips.

"We're dancing." Andie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't belong here D," Felicia said.

"Don't call me D." Andie said. "Only my friends can call me that. To you, I'm Andie."

Felicia glared at her and opened her mouth to say something else when there was suddenly a voice behind Felicia.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Hi Tyler," Andie said smiling.

"Hey little one," Tyler sent a smile in her direction before looking back at Felicia.

"Felicia here was just leaving," Chase cut in. "Weren't you?"

Felicia glared at him but Andie knew she wasn't going to say anything in front of Tyler, she wasn't that stupid. Before she left though Felicia did send another glare at Andie and disappeared into the crowd.

"What are you doing here Ty?" Andie asked hugging him.

"This is the tour's final stop." Tyler said.

"Why Baltimore?" Chase asked knocking fists with Tyler.

"I think it's so the dancers can just go home and rest." Tyler replied. "I'm not sure."

Andie smiled up at Tyler,

"Have you talked to Mac or Camille lately?" She asked.

"Just came from Mac's house and after this I'm going to go see Camille." Tyler said nodding.

"Andie," Moose said appearing at her side. "We gotta go, it's almost midnight."

Andie nodded,

"Ty you gotta come over for dinner or something." She said.

"Will do," Tyler said.

They hugged and Tyler gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Until then, Chase you look out for her for me."

Andie huffed as Chase nodded smiling.

"I'll try my hardest."

Andie rolled her eyes and grabbed Chase's hand.

"Stay out of trouble little one." Tyler called after her.

Andie waved a hand over her head and she could hear Tyler laughing. Outside it was quiet compared to the loud music of the Dragon. Even though Andie was with Chase it didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder ever once in a while. Growing up in the hood caused you to do that, once that sun went down you had to watch your back and be on full alert.

It didn't help that Andie knew if Felicia was around then Tuck couldn't be that far off as well. And Tuck was probably so pissed at them for the prank that they pulled on him and Billy he couldn't see straight. However Andie relaxed slightly when they were all in Chase's SUV.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Moose asked.

Andie shrugged as she yawned and snuggled down in her seat. Sophie snuggled into Moose's side and laid her head on his shoulder. They dropped her off first and then Moose, but half way to Moose's house it started to snow. Not lightly either,

"Man I hate the snow." Andie muttered as she stared out her window.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"I think because I'm tired of it." Andie replied shrugging.

Chase smiled brought the back of her hand that he was holding to his lips. Andie closed her eyes and sighed. By the time they had gotten to Andie's house it was snowing so bad they could barely see in front of them.

"Come on," Andie said.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked confused.

"You're not driving home in this." Andie replied.

"Andie I've gotta get home." Chase said.

"You can crash here tonight," Andie replied. "It's snowing too hard for you to try and go all the way home."

Chase sighed. He already knew Andie had made up her mind and there was no point in arguing because he would not win.

"Alright," Chase said he reached back behind his seat and pulled out a backpack.

"Clothes?" Andie asked smiling.

"Yep." Chase nodded.

Andie turned back to her window and looked out it.

"On three?" Chase suggested.

"Yea," Andie nodded still looking out at the snow. "On three."

"One." Chase said slowly.

"Two," Andie said pulling her hood over her head, Chase did the same.

"Three!"

They both jumped from the car and sprinted up to the porch. Andie unlocked the door and they rushed inside. If Andie was positive that Charlie and Sarah hadn't been sleeping she would have slammed the door shut but she didn't want to wake them.

"I hate the snow!" She whispered furiously.

Chase chuckled and took off his hood. Andie took off her jacket and hung it up, she went over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up them. It was pitch black upstairs,

"Okay, um you can take a shower if you want." Andie said. "Cause a hot shower sounds really good right about now."

"A hot shower," Chase said slowly. "With you?"

"No." Andie rolled her eyes. "A hot shower by yourself."

"Fine," Chase said pouting. "I can see that I'm not sexy enough for you."

Andie laughed out loud and walked over to Chase.

"I never said I didn't find you sexy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him. "I find you very sexy,"

"But, I know there's going to be a but in there." Chase said.

"But, Sarah and Charlie are here at the moment." Andie replied smirking.

"So we'll just have to be really quiet." Chase said grinning.

Laughing, Andie stood up on her tip toes and kissed Chase.

"Chase, go upstairs and take a shower." She said when they pulled apart a few minutes later. "There are towels in the closet just before you get to the bathroom."

Chase sighed sadly and kissed Andie once more before trudging up the stairs quietly. Andie chuckled slightly as she went up to her room grabbed about four blankets and a pillow for them to share. After all the couch wasn't that big and if Sarah caught them up in her room then there would be hell to pay.

Andie had just finished setting up the couch when Chase came back downstairs. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a grey wife beater. Andie smiled at him,

"You can either go to sleep or watch TV while I take a shower." She said. "You can get something to eat if you're really quiet."

Chase nodded and watched Andie disappear upstairs. Then after putting his back next to the couch he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He decided that he would make himself a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, mayo and tomatoes. He had just finished it and was sitting on the couch with a pop and his plate when Andie came down the stairs. She was towel drying her hair, she had on a pair of black sweat pants and a large t-shirt that looked like it would have been two sizes too big on Chase.

"Andie you're flicking water everywhere." Chase commented.

Andie smirked and shook her head, water was flung on him and Chase's only concern was his sandwich.

"Oh that looks good." Andie said smiling as she sat next to Chase.

Chase smiled at her cheekily as he took a bite. Andie poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Chase chuckled before holding his sandwich out to her. Andie leaned over and took a bite of it. She chewed for a second before making a face pulling a slightly chewed up tomato from her mouth.

"I don't like tomatoes." She told Chase when he sent her a questioning look.

Before Andie could get up to throw the half eaten tomato away, Chase leaned over and took it out of her hands with his mouth. He laughed at Andie's look of both disgust and shock,

"Chase that was nasty." She said frowning.

"It came from your mouth." Chase said.

Andie shrugged and picked up his pop, she took a swig before sitting it back on the table and leaning against the back of the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, Charlie was the last one to watch TV. Andie could tell because Tom and Jerry instantly popped up on the screen.

"My favorite cartoon." Andie said smiling.

"Really?" Chase asked. "That explains so much."

"Hey!" Andie said smacking his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Chase taking another bite of his sandwich. "Nothing at all."

He offered some more of his sandwich to Andie and she looked at it carefully to make sure there were no tomatoes where she was about to bite from. After she took another bite, Chase split the last of it in half and gave her some.

"Thank you." Andie said quietly.

"No problem." Chase replied.

Andie took his plate from him and sat it on the table next to his pop. Then she stood and let Chase lay down on the couch and get situated.

"You gonna have to scoot over Boy Band." Andie said smiling at him.

"But I thought—."

"I was sleeping in my room." Andie said nodding. "Well I'm not, I'm staying out here with you."

"Oh but you won't take a shower with me." Chase teased.

"The option of me going up to my room is still open." Andie said smiling as she laid down next to Chase. Both of them were lying on their sides, Andie's back was pressed against Chase's chest. They watched Tom and Jerry for about twenty minutes more until Andie suddenly yawned and snuggled back into him even more.

Chase smiled and kissed the side of her head,

"Night Andie, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Chase," Andie whispered sleepily. "I love you too."

**Ha! First chapter of Just Be You is finished! I can't believe it. But I liked this chapter, nothing serious happened and I thought you guys deserved some fluff since I've put you through so much. I was thinking that we'd do another fluff chapter with Andie and Chase, then one with Moose and Sophie before we started to get back into the drama and problems. What do you guys think? And how did you guys like the chapter?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	2. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

**Hi guys! Back with another chapter, oh my gosh lol. I can't believe we're onto the sequel it's so strange to me. But um what did I do today? Really nothing, went to school, hung out with my friends, came home and now I'm at my aunties house. It stopped snowing so I'm happy lol. But it's supposed to start again soon which isn't funny, so I'll probably be staying home this weekend. I was planning on going to see Prom Night but me and my twin sister need a group of people to go with us just in case we get scared lol. So we're most likely going to fill up an entire row of seats, starting with me, my twin and her boyfriend lol. I just hope it doesn't suck and we're left disappointed.**

**Right enough about what I'm doing, in this chapter we've got fluff, fluff and more fluff. Maybe some drama, maybe not. I'm just making it up as I go along and you guys seem to like it so that's what I'm going to stick to lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Brandy's "Full Moon".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 but if I did I'd so own Rob Hoffman.**

When Andie woke she found that she had turned and her face was now buried in Chase's chest. She was so comfortable that Andie was sure she didn't want to ever move again, Chase's arms were wrapped around her tightly and she was pressed up against his entire body. Andie felt safe, she felt like as long as she was in Chase's arms nothing could ever hurt her again.

It must have been early though cause Andie couldn't hear Charlie or Sarah moving around in the house. If Sarah was up so would have woken them to cook them breakfast before she left for work. And if Charlie was up he would have woken them up because he would have been incapable of keeping quiet. Andie didn't want to lift her face to look at the clock so shrugging slightly she settled back down to fall back asleep. After all, Chase would most likely wake her when he got up.

About two hours later Chase woke up because he could feel someone staring at him. Without opening his eyes, Chase could tell that Andie was still lying wrapped in his arms. And her breathing was still slow and steady so she couldn't be the one staring at him.

"Chase," A small voice whispered.

A small hand patted his shoulder and Chase frowned. Opening one eye, Chase found himself looking at Charlie who was still in his pajamas.

"What's up little man?" Chase whispered.

"Mommy had to go to work," Charlie replied. "She said to wait til you got up but I'm hungry."

Chase smiled slightly, Charlie looked so cute standing in front of the couch in his pajamas with his hands clasped together.

"Okay buddy," Chase said yawning. "Give me five minutes."

Charlie nodded and turned to run back up the steps. Chase looked down at Andie and a smile crept across his face. She looked so beautiful at the moment, Chase leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly so he wouldn't wake her up. Then using his arms Chase pushed himself up so that he was hovering over Andie. He was directly over her when she frowned and Chase stopped moving completely. He didn't want to wake her up, Andie deserved to sleep for a little while longer. He didn't move until she let out a content sigh and was once again breathing deeply. Chase smiled and managed to climb over her and get off the couch. Once his feet were firmly on the ground Chase stretched and pulled the covers over Andie's shoulder before kissing her forehead and heading upstairs to get Charlie.

"Okay buddy what do you want to eat?" Chase asked entering Charlie's room.

"Cereal." Charlie replied running over to Chase and holding his arms up to him.

Chase smiled and picked Charlie up. They headed back downstairs together and Chase sat Charlie in his chair before heading over to the cupboards.

"Where does your mommy keep the cereal?" Chase asked Charlie.

"In the other cupboard." Charlie said pointing to the one to Chase's right.

Chase opened the door to find two boxes of cereal sitting on the bottom shelf,

"I got Apple Jacks." Charlie said. "The Coco Pebbles are Andie's."

"Does Andie ever let you have some?" Chase asked.

"Yea, whenever I want some." Charlie nodded.

Chase smiled and took down the Apple Jacks for Charlie, after finding a bowl and taking the milk out he fixed the seven year old his cereal and sat the bowl with a spoon in front of him.

"Thank you Chase." Charlie said as he picked up his spoon.

"You're welcome." Chase said as he got his own bowl of cereal but he took some of Andie's Coco Pebbles. After getting the cereal and milk into a bowl, Chase sat down next to Chase and began to help him finish the maze on the back of the Apple Jacks box.

Andie woke up on the couch by herself. She frowned as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Where was Chase? Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 9:15. Shaking her head, Andie stood and still rubbing the sleep from her eyes she made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Chase smiling at her.

"Hi Andie." Charlie said grinning at her.

"Hey guys." Andie said.

She made her way over to Chase and kissed his cheek, but she didn't stand straight back up. She waited until Chase had nearly brought the spoon full of cereal to his mouth to move so that her head was in front of his and eat the spoonful.

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed.

Andie smiled as she danced out of Chase's reach as he made a grab for her.

"Charlie where's Sarah?" She asked.

"She had to go to work." Charlie said. "You're supposed to watch me until she gets back."

Andie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fun." Chase said smiling. "I told Charlie we'd take him to Phat City."

"Really?" Andie asked.

"Yea, I'm paying." Chase said giving Andie his most charming smile.

"Can Alex come too?" Charlie asked.

"Tell you what." Chase said pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "Why don't you call him and ask him?"

Chase dialed his house number and held the phone out to Charlie. Andie smiled slightly when she heard Charlie ask Blake if he could speak to Alex. Turning, Andie went over to the refrigerator and searched for something to eat. When she found nothing that interested her, Andie put two pieces of bread into the toaster and as they toasted she hopped onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth.

She bit her lip as she hummed to Be Prepared from the Lion King just randomly began to play in her head. Chase was standing next to her and he seemed lost in a daydream. Smiling Andie grasped his shoulders firmly and pulled him so that he stood with his back to her. Chase smiled as he leaned back against Andie and she kissed his broad shoulder.

"Alex says he can come." Charlie said sitting Chase's phone down on the table.

"Okay," Andie nodded.

There was a pop behind her and Andie realized that her toast was ready. Pushing Chase forward slightly, she hopped from the counter and began to butter her toast. Chase wrapped his arms around her middle and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"One of those mine?" He asked nodding to her two pieces of toast.

"Nope," Andie said.

She reached up above her head and opened the cupboard. Chase watched as she pulled out a jar of cinnamon sugar and sprinkled some over each piece of toast.

"Is it good like that?" Chase asked.

Andie picked up one of the pieces and held it out for Chase to take a bite. He did so and she watched him as he chewed.

"Not half bad." Chase said kissing her cheek. "But still not as good as regular toast."

Andie smacked her lips before taking a bit of her toast.

"Don't be dissing my toast." She said.

Chase chuckled and went back into the living room. He picked up the blanket Andie had dropped as she got off the couch and folded it.

"Charlie go get dressed so we can go." Andie said.

Charlie nodded and hopped from his chair.

"And make sure you brush your teeth and wash your face." Andie called after him.

Chase smiled when Charlie didn't answer, he had been like that once. Every morning Blake would have to struggle with him to get him to wash his face and brush his teeth. And then they used to both have to struggle with Alex. Blake would hold him while Chase washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"What cha thinking bout Boy Band?" Andie asked coming over to him and touching his arm gently.

"Nothing," Chase said shaking his head.

Andie took the blankets from him and pillow, then she disappeared upstairs to get put them away and get dressed. Chase flopped down on the couch, he figured he could wait until he got home to get dressed. He didn't have any clean clothes anyway.

"Chase can you help me?" Charlie asked coming down the stairs.

"With what little man?" Chase asked.

Charlie jumped onto the couch and put his untied shoe on Chase's thigh. Smiling, Chase began to tie Charlie's shoe but he did it slow enough so that Charlie could watch and try to learn. That's how Andie found them when she came back down stairs, except Charlie was sitting in Chase's lap and trying to tie his shoe while Chase supervised. Leaning against the wall Andie watched as Chase showed Charlie how to tie a knot and when both his shoes were tied Charlie jumped down from Chase's lap and ran over to Andie.

"Andie look!" Charlie yelled. "See, Chase helped me tie my shoes!"

"He sure did." Andie nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

Charlie nodded and ran to get his jacket. Andie smiled at Chase who simply shrugged,

"He needed help tying his shoes." He said quietly.

Andie smiled and kissed him,

"Okay I'm ready!" Charlie said as he came racing back down the stairs.

Andie and Chase broke apart and nodded to the little boy.

"Well then let's go." Chase said picking him up.

It wasn't snowing as hard as it had been last night but it was still snowing, and Andie thought they were crazy for being out in it. Charlie talked the entire way to Chase's house, he was excited and Andie knew why. The only time he got to go to Phat City was when one of his friends had a birthday party and that wasn't very often. Sarah usually had to work a lot and there was no way Andie could pay to take him, plus it was a three hour bus ride.

When they pulled up in front of Chase's house the three of them jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. Chase unlocked it and they all headed into the front hall,

"There you guys are." A voice to the side of them said.

"Hey Blake." Andie said smiling.

"Hey Andie," Blake replied coming from the living room.

"Is Alex ready?" Chase asked heading for the stairs.

"I think he is," Blake nodded.

Chase nodded his head before going all the way up to the second floor. He didn't stop by Alex's room to see if he was ready. Instead he went to his room to change and then after he had put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he went into his little brothers room.

"Hey Alex you ready?" He asked poking his head in his brothers room.

"Yea," Alex replied following his brother out of his room with his coat in hand.

"Okay guys," Chase said. "Everyone ready?"

When Andie, Charlie, and Alex had all nodded Chase smirked before turning to Blake.

"Blake, do you wanna come with us?"

Andie snorted at the look that Blake sent his little brother.

"No Chase, I think I'm gonna stay here." Blake replied.

"Brandy's coming over." Alex muttered.

"No she's not," Blake said. "I'm meeting her."

"Big flipping difference." Andie commented before she could stop herself.

Chase laughed and Blake sighed,

"It's alright Blakey, you don't have to come." Chase said. "You have fun with Brandy."

Before his brother could reply, Chase ushered everyone out of the door. They all climbed into his SUV and off they went to Phat City. As Alex and Charlie talked in the back seat, Chase and Andie held hands.

"So do you think we should have practice tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"If it don't stop snowing soon," Andie said looking up at the sky out of her window. "Ain't no one going anywhere tomorrow."

"That's be so cool if we got snowed in." Alex said smiling.

"Depends on where you get snowed in at." Chase said. "Don't think you'd enjoy being snowed in at school."

"We'd find a way to get out." Alex said. "Or at least I would."

Andie smiled. Alex was beyond brilliant, he came up with some of the best plans and gadgets that Andie had ever seen. And he was a writer like her, whenever Andie was at Chase's house, which wasn't often but she'd been over enough times, Alex always had a notebook by his side and he was always flipping it open to write something down.

"Alright guys," Chase said pulling into the Phat City parking lot. "Here we are."

Charlie and Alex cheered while Andie smiled.

"We must be crazy." She muttered to Chase as they followed Alex and Charlie into the building.

"What makes you say that?" Chase asked.

"Nothing," Andie replied smiling.

As Chase paid for their tickets, Andie listened to Charlie and Alex talk about what they were planning on doing. It sounded like they just wanted to play Laser Tag all day. Andie had to agree with them though, she loved Laser Tag and had only played like three times before. As Andie looked around she noticed that it wasn't as crowded as it had been before. She supposed it was because of the snow but Andie didn't mind cause that meant the lines couldn't have been long.

"Okay guys what are we doing first?" Chase asked coming to stand next to Andie.

"Laser Tag," All three of them said together.

Smiling, Chase motioned for Alex and Charlie to lead the way. There was line in Laser Tag but they could hear people laughing inside. After getting there equipment and guns, the guy activated them and told them they could go inside.

Andie and Chase followed Alex and Charlie in and those two instantly separated. It took Andie's eyes a moment to get use to the black lights but once she was, she began to speed up and move quickly around the obstacles. Suddenly a bright red light shot by her head and Andie ducked,

"Did he get me?" She asked looking down at her suit, but it was still glowing.

"Nearly," Chase replied smirking.

"It's not funny Chase." Andie replied as they both dropped to their knees when about twenty red lights shot over their heads. "This game always becomes life and death."

"True." Chase replied.

He raised his gun and shot at something that Andie couldn't see but all too soon a voice was ringing through the air.

"Chase! You asshole you're not supposed to shoot your brother!"

Andie laughed as Chase's eyes widened.

"My bad Alex!" He called back.

Andie looked around and smiled, she saw the perfect place to shoot people and not get shot. Crawling over to the well hidden corner, Andie curled up and poked the tip of her gun through a tiny hole in the wall. Chase laughed when a guy ran past the wall and Andie shot him, he looked around confused before cursing and running off again.

"Andie that's cheating!" Chase called to her.

"No it's not!" Andie called back.

Andie wasn't really sure how long they played Laser Tag but she knew that Alex got Chase back and then dived behind Andie so Chase accidentally shot Andie instead. His eyes really widened that time and he took off running. Andie had chased him for a good twenty minutes before finally cornering him and shooting him right in the chest. But when they were all dead the four of them trooped out of the black light lit room.

"Okay guys," Chase said once they were back in the main part of the place. "What next?"

"Can we go play some games?" Charlie asked nodding toward the arcade.

"Sure, let's go." Andie said.

Inside the arcade, Charlie and Alex went over to race on the motorcycles while Andie and Chase went to go play a really cool shooting game.

"Okay you ready?" Chase asked swiping his card.

"Ready," Andie replied raising the gun and tucking it in her shoulder.

Chase smiled and turned his attention to the game screen. He and Andie actually did pretty well, they made it to level five and had killed more zombies than people, sorta.

"Andie that was a person!" Chase exclaimed.

"He shouldn't have been flying around the corner like that!" Andie protested. "He knew we was out here shooting people, dang."

Chase chuckled.

"What about the little boy?" He asked.

"Who the hell let's their little boy hand out of a window while Zombies are ransacking the streets below?" Andie asked. "He was asking for it."

"There weren't any zombies around him." Chase said.

"That one had his look in his eye that I hadn't shot out." Andie replied simply.

Chase smiled and shot a zombie point blank in the head. Alex and Charlie soon came over to them and told the two teenagers that they were hungry.

"Okay, let's go get some pizza." Chase said.

Charlie, Alex, and Andie went to go pick a table while Chase went to go get them pizza and drinks. When he came back they all began to eat and watch some of the families bowl.

"Can we do that Chase?" Alex asked.

"Sure, once we're done eating." Chase nodded.

When they eaten all the pizza and finished off their pops then they went and got four bowling balls.

"Have you ever done this before?" Chase asked Andie.

She shook her head.

"Is it hard?" She asked.

Chase smiled and shook his head.

"Not really, don't worry I'll help you."

Andie gave him a skeptical look but sad down none the less. Alex went first and knocked over six of the pins. Charlie had a little more trouble but with Alex's help he was about to knock over seven of them. Then Andie got up and Chase showed her how to hold the ball and he helped her roll it. She knocked over nine. Chase was last and he got a strike,

"Show off." Andie, Charlie and Alex exclaimed.

"I am not." Chase muttered.

The played bowling until they were tired of it and went back to play one more game of Laser Tag before calling it a day. On the drive back to Andie's house, both Charlie and Alex fell asleep,

"It's the way you drive." Andie teased Chase.

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning. "What's wrong with my driving?"

"That's just it," Andie said. "Nothing, we never make any sharp turns or anything, your driving in all calm like."

"Um–thanks?" Chase said confused.

"Shut up," Andie muttered. "It made sense in my head."

Chase laughed and squeezed Andie's hand.

When they pulled up to her house Andie smiled at Chase and hopped out of the car. Chase carried the sleeping up to the front door though.

"Thank you," Andie said taking the seven year old from him. "For taking us taking us and paying for us."

"It was no problem." Chase said. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You'd better be asking the snow that." Andie said nodding toward the sky as it was still letting the frozen rain fall from it.

"True," Chase nodded.

He kissed Andie's forehead before kissing her on the lips.

"Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." He said grinning.

"Okay, love you." Andie said as she pushed the front door open.

"I love you too." Chase said.

Andie smiled at him one last time before closing the front door.

**Okay second chapter done. What did you guys think? I really liked this one, it was fluff like I promised it to be but it wasn't mushy fluff lol. **

**A/N-Me and my twin like to go to Phat City and play Laser Tag all day lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	3. What I've Been Looking For

**What I've Been Looking For**

**Hey guys, things are moving really slow today but no matter you'll probably get two more chapters today cause I'm so ready to get into the drama of the story. I just can't decided how I want to start it off. Shoney we gotta talk, lol. Anyway, I wanna thank you guys for reviewing so many times already. I mean it's only the third chapter and you guys are already loving it. I don't know why but you are so I'm trying hard to update every day.**

**Let's see this chapter will be split in half, half about Moose and Sophie and half about Blake and Brandy. We haven't heard really from either in this story. Blake and Brandy aren't even together so they're still just friends. I think we're going to start off with Moose and Sophie just cause I want to lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Troy and Gabriella's "What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical, I don't really like either movies but they have good music in them.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Sophie sat with Moose's head in her lap. They were sitting on his couch watching The Lost Boys, one of Sophie's favorite movies and Moose had never seen it before. Sophie's fingers were running through Moose's hair lovingly and she knew that he probably wouldn't be awake by the time the movie was over. Sophie leaned her head back and closed her eyes as well, she was really sleepy as well. She didn't know why, it'd been an uneventful Saturday. She and Moose simply sat on his couch and watched movies all day, stopping only to go to the bathroom and eat.

"Hey Soph?" Moose said quietly.

"Yea Moose?" Sophie replied lifting her head and looking down at him.

"Is it cool if I go to sleep?" He asked. "I mean I know it's your favorite movie but I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

Sophie chuckled and scratched his scalp gently.

"It's okay." She kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep Moose,"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Moose asked closing his eyes.

"Yep," Sophie nodded. "Hey before you fall asleep lift your head up for a moment."

Moose did as Sophie asked and she wiggled down so that she too was lying on her side. Moose turned and Sophie smiled at him before burying her face in his shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head before they both fell asleep.

Brandy had been working on a new painting when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she put her brush down and jogged over to the door. Pulling it open she was surprised to find Blake standing on her doorstep.

"Blake?" She said blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"Chase took Alex, Andie, and Charlie to Phat City and I really didn't want to be home alone with our parents." He said shrugging.

Brandy nodded and side stepped to let Blake into her apartment.

"Were you painting?" Blake asked.

"Yea, but you're okay I can take a break." Brandy said smiling at him.

Blake couldn't help but return her smile. He had missed her smile, because it lit up an entire room and made anyone who was around want to smile. To be honest he had missed Brandy all together but he'd been working hard those seven years that they were apart to forget his feelings he had for her. They were never quite gone but he'd toned them down to the point where he could ignore them.

"So are you planning on staying Director of MSA forever?" Brandy asked sitting on her couch and patting the spot next to her.

"I can't decide." Blake sat next to her and leaned back. "I was thinking that I'd like to go on tour again, but if I did who'd take care of Chase and Alex?"

"True," Brandy said. "So that's why you came back is it? For your brothers?"

Blake nodded.

"They need someone there for them."

Brandy nodded,

"How are Chase and Andie doing?"

Blake chuckled,

"They're doing good. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that they stay together forever cause both of them were miserable when they weren't."

Brandy smiled slightly. Then standing she went into the kitchen and brought back two sodas for them.

"Can I see it?" Brandy asked. "Your painting?"

Brandy shook her head.

"No, it's not finished." She took a sip of her soda. "You know how I am Blake, no one sees the painting until I'm sure its finished."

Sighing Blake drank a little bit of his soda. He wasn't about to try and see the painting, the last time he did that Brandy threw a bottle of paint at him and he had a black eye for a week. But the more he sat there the more he realized he had not seen something that Brandy had painted in seven years. So, after taking one last sip of pop, Blake sat his can on the coffee table and smiled at Brandy.

"Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?" Brandy asked.

She too sat her pop down just incase she had to make any sudden movements. Blake smiled at her and Brandy watched his eyes dart from him to her painting and back. Then her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do.

"Blake don't you dare—."

But it was too late, Blake stood and hopped over the back of the couch. Brandy did the same and ran after Blake. He laughed as Brandy launched herself at him and tackled him around the middle. The two of them tumbled to the floor and rolled a few times,

"You can't look at it!" Brandy yelled sitting on Blake's back.

"Why not?" Blake asked as he tried to push himself up.

"Because I said so!" Brandy replied.

Blake caught hold of one of Brandy's legs and pulled. She slid from his back and onto the floor. But he already knew she wasn't about to give up that easily, so without trying to pen her, Blake jumped to his feet. Brandy reached out and grabbed hold of his ankle, once again Blake came crashing down to the floor and Brandy giggled.

"Damn Blake you didn't tell me you and the floor had such a tight relationship."

Blake glared at her, before Brandy could move or attempt to Blake had tackled her. But Brandy was hard to pen, probably had something to do with the fact she was a tomboy but Blake had always had a hard time penning her. They rolled a few more times, laughing as the other tried their hardest to be the one to come out on top.

Neither of them had noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the table with jars of paint sitting on them. Brandy had forgotten to put the tops on them when she went to go answer the door. And she didn't remember until she and Blake crashed into the table and blue paint along with yellow and green paint came crashing down on them. Brandy had seen it coming so she pulled Blake so that he hovered over her. Therefore the paint mostly got his back and Brandy's hair, Blake let out a string of colorful words and Brandy began to laugh.

"Brandy this isn't funny," Blake said.

"Yea it is." Brandy said as she laughed even harder.

Blake rolled his eyes before sitting up and pulling at his shirt to try and see his back. He already knew it was covered in paint.

"How come you didn't warn me?" He asked Brandy as she sat up.

"I did." Brandy said. "I pulled you so that none of it got on me."

She ran a hand through her hand and looked at it to see that it had bits of paint in it.

"See! Now I'm going to have to wash my freaking hair!" Brandy huffed.

Blake laughed and stood up, he offered her his hand and when she took it he pulled her too her feet.

"Tell you what." Brandy said. "Why don't you go take a shower and give me your clothes so I can wash them?"

Blake stared at Brandy for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Brandy asked. "Besides you need a shower and your clothes washed and since you're here and I'm a such a good friend I'll let you take a shower and wash your clothes."

Brandy gave him a wide smile before turning him and pushing him toward the stairs.

"Now go on, first door on your right, leave your clothes at the door." She said.

Brandy gave Blake one final push before turning and headed into the kitchen to get some paper towel to clean up the mess they made.

Moose woke up first because something was hitting him in the chest. Opening his eyes, Moose looked down to see Sophie struggling against his him.

"Soph?" Moose whispered.

But Sophie appeared to still be asleep. Her arms were struggling and pushing him away while there was a deep frown on her face. Moose rolled off the couch and stood,

"Sophie." Moose said a little louder.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her ever so slightly.

"Sophie, baby wake up." Moose said. "Sophie it's just a dream!"

Brown eyes snapped open and Sophie stared at Moose in fear. Then tears started to form and track down her smooth cheeks.

"Hey, hey." Moose muttered cupping her face between his hands and wiping her tears away. "It's okay Sophie, you're okay it was just a dream."

Very slowly Sophie sat up but her eyes darted from place to place in Moose's living room. Moose pulled her off the couch and they sat on the floor with Sophie in his lap. Moose leaned his back against the couch and Sophie buried her face in his chest. He didn't ask her to tell him what she'd been dreaming about, instead he just kissed her hair over and over and continued to whisper comfort words in her ear.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Moose finally asked.

She nodded staring off into spacing, her hand still gripping Moose's t-shirt tightly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

Sophie shook her head and Moose nodded. He rubbed her back firmly and kissed the top of her head. They sat on the floor in silence for about ten minutes, then Moose pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered,

"Are you hungry?"

Sophie didn't answer at first and Moose thought for a moment she wasn't going to but suddenly she nodded. Pulling away from him, Sophie wiped her eyes with her sleeves and gave a great sniff. She wasn't about to tell Moose about her dream. It was too terrible and she'd probably start crying again.

"What do you want to eat?" Moose asked. "We could go out if you like."

"No," Sophie whispered. "Can we stay here and eat?"

"Of course." Moose nodded. "My mom made some breakfast burritos earlier and I know there are some left over, you want me to warm some up?"

Sophie nodded,

"Please."

Moose kissed her forehead and Sophie scooted from his lap so he could get up.

"I'll be right back," Moose said.

Sophie nodded and watched him leave. Slowly she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She wondered if Andie was at home, she really needed to talk to her. So taking out her phone, Sophie dialed Andie's number and listened to it ring.

"Hey Sophie what's up?" Andie asked.

"Andie," Sophie said quietly. "Can you talk?"

"Girl what's wrong?" Andie asked. "You sound like you been crying. Did Moose do something to you? Cause if he did I swear I'll kill him—."

"No, no it's not Moose." Sophie said, sighing she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm going to sound really stupid for calling you about this."

"About what?" Andie asked gently. "Trust me Sophie, I won't laugh."

"I–I had a bad dream." Sophie said quietly.

"How bad?" Andie asked softly.

"Bad enough to make me cry." Sophie replied.

"Damn, you wanna tell me about it?" Andie asked.

Sophie opened her mouth to reply but she could hear Moose coming back down the hall,

"Moose is coming," She said. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, Sophie are you gonna be okay?" Andie asked.

"Yea," Sophie answered quietly. "I'll be fine."

She and Andie had just hung up when Moose came back into the living room. He had two burritos wrapped in foil and two pops. He handed Sophie one and the orange pop before plopping down next to her. Moose flipped through the channels as they ate,

"See anything you wanna watch?" He asked.

Sophie took the remote from him and looked through the channels. She suddenly looked at the clock on the wall and turned the station.

"What are we watching?" Moose asked.

"The Tigger Movie." Sophie replied.

Moose chuckled and Sophie smiled,

"It's a good movie." She said simply.

"Yea," Moose sounded completely unconvinced.

Sophie punched him lightly on his shoulder,

"Hey! No violence!" Moose yelled. "Don't you listen to the Black Eyed Peas? Where is the freaking love?"

Sophie laughed and Moose smiled, mission accomplished.

When Blake got out of the shower, Brandy was washing her hair in the kitchen sink.

"You're clothes are on the couch Blakey." She told him.

Blake rolled his eyes and went to go put his clothes on. He heard Brandy shut off the water but he knew her too well, she would wait for him to have at least his pants on. And she did, Brandy came out of the kitchen right after Blake got done buttoning his pants. She was towel drying her hair and muttering under breath.

"Now I'm going to have to freaking straighten it again."

Blake chuckled. Brandy looked up at him and grinned, her brown hair was sticking to her brown face and water trickled down her cheeks.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Brandy asked as Blake pulled his shirt over his head.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"You going home or staying here?" At Blake's raise of both his eyebrows, Brandy closed her eyes and lifted a finger. "Not that type of staying here, you can crash on the couch."

Blake snapped his fingers and Brandy chucked her towel at him.

"I should probably head home though." Blake said tossing her towel back at her. "Chase and Alex will wonder where I've gone."

"And then you'll get teased in the morning." Brandy said smirking.

"Exactly." Blake said.

Brandy nodded and followed Blake over to the door. She opened it for him and hugged him tightly,

"I'll see you soon?" She asked.

"Soon." Blake nodded.

Brandy smiled at him and Blake kissed her forehead. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to him. After she closed her door, Brandy made her way back over to her painting. The reason she'd made them crash into the table of paint of purpose was so she could distract Blake from seeing the painting. The portrait of him wasn't ready, and no one was going to see it until it was.

**Right second chapter today. You guys might get another one I'm so not sure but I think me and Shoney got figure some stuff out first lol. But other than that, if you don't get one more tonight you'll get one tomorrow for sure.**

**A/N-What do you guys think Sophie was dreaming bout?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	4. Teenagers

**Teenagers**

**Hey guys! We're heading straight into some drama which has got me all happy! But I'm hella nervous as well cause you guys are going to be mad at me for a while when you get down with this chapter. But on the bright side of that, it's going to be a really interesting chapter lol. Um, what else? Watched Torchwood last night, not so sure if I liked it but I suppose it would have helped if I'd seen it from the beginning lol. Although the season finale next week looks really good so I'm excited for that. Oh and tomorrow, you guys might not get a chapter because my choir is having a solo concert and I'm singing so I won't be home til really late. But keep your fingers crossed and I'll get home early.**

**A/N-This one is named after My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" which is another really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

On Monday morning Andie trooped out to Chase's truck in the snow. It was close to blizzarding now and Andie didn't understand why they didn't cancel school. But she got up and got ready none the less, she couldn't not go to school, she had too much homework to turn in.

"Hey sunshine," **(A/N-Have you guys noticed that we've all got Chase calling her that?)**

Andie smiled and leaned over in her seat to kiss him.

"They should have canceled school." She said when they pulled apart.

"I actually have to agree with you on that one." Chase said taking her hand in his.

They had to go extra slow today, none of the cars seem to be going over ten miles an hour and Andie couldn't blame them. Since it was taking so long, Chase turned on the radio and Andie found a station.

"Hey Andie I got a question for you." Chase said suddenly.

"Yea?" Andie turned her head to look at him.

"Can you drive?"

Andie raised an eyebrows.

"Is that a random question or what?"

Chase shrugged slightly but smiled at her.

"I've never seen you drive." He glanced at her. "Can you?"

Andie looked at him for a moment before speaking,

"Not really,"

Chase frowned.

"What do you mean not really?"

Andie smiled slightly at his confusion.

"My mom was teaching me when she got sick and we stopped because she needed to stay inside." She said quietly. "I never thought it was important after that."

"Would you like to learn?" Chase asked.

"Not today." Andie shook her head.

"I know not today," Chase said grinning. "But as soon as all the snows gone, would you like to learn?"

"Who would teach me exactly?" Andie asked.

"I would." Chase said, he pointed to himself. "Me."

Andie snorted,

"I really don't think I'm ready to die just yet."

"Hey! I thought you said my driving was–um–calming!" Chase exclaimed.

Andie laughed and it took Chase a moment to realize that she'd been teasing him.

It took them nearly an hour to get to school. Andie knew there would have been no way she would have got there if she would have had to take the bus. They climbed out Chase's SUV and with their hoods pulled over their heads, ran hand in hand up to the front of the building and into the school.

"I hate the snow." Andie muttered darkly.

Chase chuckled and pulled her through the crowded hallway toward the locker that they now shared. Moose and Sophie were waiting for them at the locker, the moment Andie saw Sophie she ran over to her. Sophie hadn't called her back but Andie knew it was kinda hard considering the power had been out all of Sunday.

"Hey Sophie."

The two girls hugged and Andie felt Sophie lay her head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Andie asked.

"Yea," Sophie nodded. "We can talk later."

Andie nodded as they pulled apart.

"Later,"

Chase and Moose had watched the scene before them in shock.

"Moose, the world is about to end." Chase said quietly.

Moose nodded.

English went by with no problem. Andie read a piece she work about the weather and told Mr. Valentine that she would be coming to join his writing team. Chase was happy about that, Andie was smart and she needed to do something other than dance. She needed to have a hobby.

"So this Thursday you're staying after right?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded.

"Then I gotta find something to do after school." Chase said more to himself than Andie.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"So I can wait for you, to take you home." Chase said simply.

"Chase I can catch the bus." Andie said rolling her eyes.

"But I'm not going to let you." Chase replied.

"But—."

Chase pressed his lips against Andie's.

"I'm going to hang around so I can take you home." He said when they pulled apart. "End of story."

Andie sighed but nodded.

Moose met up with them in Geography class and they sat in the back like always. Andie was the first one to see Billy enter the room. Then Chase and finally Moose, the three of them smirked at the death glare he sent their way. Billy and Tuck were still probably pissed about the prank that Alex and the MSA crew pulled. It was one of the highest rated videos on Youtube and the ratings were getting higher.

"You got a problem Billy?" Andie asked.

She had a feeling almost hated her as much as he hated Moose. Chase said it was probably because she wasn't scared of him. That was Andie's problem, she wasn't afraid of anybody. She didn't care how big you were, if you messed with her or her friends she was going to take you down. Chase and Moose had nicknamed her the FT which stood for female Terminator.

"Just gotta say that you guys should watch your backs today." Billy said shrugging. "They're going to keep us in for lunch and you know how crazy these kids get when there are kept inside."

He turned around before any of them could say something. Andie frowned,

"What the hell did that mean?" She whispered.

Both Chase and Moose shrugged.

"Whatever it is," Chase replied. "We know it isn't good."

Billy didn't turn around to glare at them the entire lesson and that worried Andie. Something bad was about to happen, but the question was when? Or even better, to who? But when the bell rang they all stood and headed off to class.

"See you in dance guys." Moose said.

"Okay," Chase called.

"Hey Moose," Andie called after him.

"Yea Andie?" Moose asked turning to look at her.

"Be careful today?"

Moose nodded frowning.

"What was that about?" Chase asked grabbing her hand and leading her through the extra crowded hallway.

"I just get the feeling something bad is going to happen today." Andie shrugged shoving her free hand into her pocket. Chase nodded and they continued their path down the over crowded hallway.

Moose had just nodded telling Andie that he'd be careful on his way to class. He knew what she was talking about. Billy was probably pissed beyond belief at them for the prank they pulled, but hey, he and Tuck deserved it. And if he had the chance, Moose would do it again.

Suddenly someone hit Moose's shoulder hard and he stumbled back into the lockers.

"Watch where you're going loser." A voice growled.

Moose looked up into the face of Billy, his friends standing at his shoulders.

"Hey you bumped into me," Moose said glaring at him.

Moose thought Billy was going to hit him, but he didn't.

"After lunch I'm going to do more than just bump into you." He snarled.

"Why you gotta wait til after lunch?" Moose asked.

Billy didn't answer. But instead he and his friends turned and continued to walk down the hall. Moose rubbed his shoulder as he watched them go and after straightening his hat, Moose went on to class.

In Blake's class, he told them all to begin working on their pieces for the showcase. Chase, Andie, and Moose had their work cut out for them. They were supposed to do a dance that was just the three of them and then do one with the entire crew.

"Blake," Chase said walking over to his older brother. "Can we use to the back room?"

Blake nodded.

Chase motioned for Andie and Moose to follow him to a door in the back of the class. They walked through to find a smaller dance room.

"Cool," Andie commented quietly.

"Okay, so since it's just us three at the moment we can work on our piece first." Chase said.

"Yea but what song?" Moose asked.

Chase and Andie shrugged, they had no clue what song exactly they wanted to use.

"How about Ching–A–Ling?" Andie asked.

"Missy Elliot?" Chase asked heading over to his back.

"Yep." Andie nodded as she sat on the floor and began to stretch.

Chase put the CD into the small boom box before sitting next to Andie and Moose. They listened to the song first before starting it over and getting to work.

"I think we should have it so that you and me have our attention on Andie the entire song." Moose said.

"Why me?" Andie asked.

Chase smirked,

"I like that idea."

"Andie when we come out I was thinking you could be standing and like me and Chase are clinging to your legs." Moose said.

Andie and Chase nodded. So Andie stood with her legs spread and her arms crossed over her chest. Moose and Chase sat on either side of her and rested their heads on her hips,

"Okay so after that," Andie muttered to herself. "I could walk and then when the two beats come–." She popped her hips from side to side. "Then a back flip." She did it.

"Well it's a start." Chase said smiling.

Andie rolled her eyes at him but smiled back none the less.

They stayed in the backroom until the bell rang. But Blake came in before they could leave,

"No you can't see what we've got." Chase said before he could open his mouth to say anything.

"Fine," Blake huffed. "I didn't want to see it anyway."

All three of them busted out laughing.

"Are they keeping us inside still?" Moose asked.

"Yea, we' might actually have to send you guys home." Blake said. "The snows getting pretty bad."

"Thank god," Chase muttered.

"Do you really wanna be stuck at home with mother and father?" Blake asked.

"No, me and Alex are going to go stay with Andie." Chase said smirking.

"And where am I supposed to go?" Blake asked.

"Brandy's." Andie answered simply.

Blake glared at her and Andie gave him a cheeky grin. The three MSA students walked past the Director and headed into the crowded hallway.

"Everyone's at your locker." Moose said looking at his phone. "Sophie just sent me a text."

Chase and Andie nodded. The hallways were so crowded that you couldn't move without touching someone. Chase led them toward the locker while Andie grabbed Moose's hand in order not to lose him.

"Hey guys!" Chase said smiling at the crew.

They all sat around Chase and Andie's locker and ate lunch. Sophie and Andie sat side by side and Chase noticed that every once in a while, Andie would glance sideways at the girl before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Do you think they're going to send us home?" Hair asked nodding toward the window.

Andie was sure that they had already gotten at least three feet of snow.

"Most likely, probably after the next class." Chase said.

Lunch went by uneventful. Most of the kids were sitting at their lockers or playing football in the halls. There was a corner of singing girls and the entire band seemed to have taken up the floor above Chase and them cause they could hear them practicing.

"Chase," Andie said quietly, lying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes baby?" Chase asked resting his cheek on her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Andie asked looking around at all the kids.

"Sure," Chase replied.

Andie's eyes stopped to look at a group of four girls and six boys who were drawing in sketch books.

"How many of these kids actually make it?" She asked. "How many of them actually go on to do something great with their talents and make money?"

She heard Chase sigh and lift his head to look around.

"It's hard to say." He said, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. "You see that group of girl singers?"

Andie nodded.

"There a one in one million chance that one of them might get discovered." Chase said quietly. "And those artists, one of them could get discovered"

"And the band?" Andie asked quietly.

"The band has a bigger chance," Chase said. "Because they need people who play instruments."

Andie nodded.

"So, why come here?" She asked quietly. "Why come here when there's such a huge chance that you may never be discovered?"

"Because," Chase said gently. "They're doing what they love, to many of them it doesn't matter if they get discovered or not. They just want to be able to come to school and go to a class where they spend the entire class writing, drawing, dancing, singing."

"It completes them." Andie said quietly.

Chase nodded.

"Yes, it completes them."

Andie frowned slightly,

"Got another question for you."

She heard Chase chuckle,

"Yes?"

"What do you wanna do?" She asked. "After next year, what do you wanna do?"

Chase didn't answer at first. But Andie didn't push him for an answer. She waited for him to speak and he finally did she wiggled a bit so she could look up at him.

"I'm not really sure." Chase said quietly. "I wanna get away from my mom and dad but I don't wanna leave Alex. I wanna stay close to you for sure though."

Andie interlaced their hands and Chase kissed the back of her left one.

"You don't wanna join a company or something?" Andie asked.

"Not if you don't get hired too." Chase said.

"Blake's not gonna like that," Andie said softly.

"Don't care," Chase replied kissing her temple. "What about you?"

"I don't know." Andie shrugged.

"Come on Andie," Chase said. "You've gotta want to do something."

"I wanna get out of here." Andie said quietly. "I wanna go places like Egypt and Paris."

Chase smiled down at her.

"So you should get started on figuring out how to get there." He said.

"No," Andie shook her head.

"Why not?" Chase asked frowning.

"Because, I gotta agree with Tyler, it's just better not to want anything because when it don't happen it doesn't matter." Andie said quietly.

"But I'm not gonna let that happen to you." Chase said. "I'm going to give you everything you want and more."

Andie smiled.

"Really?"

Chase tilted her head up and kissed her passionately.

"I promise."

"Guys, the bells about to ring." Smiles said glancing down at his watch.

With a huge sigh Andie and Chase stood, they got their books for their afternoon classes before shutting the locker.

"So I guess if they sent us home we'll all meet here and figure out how everyone's getting home." Chase said.

The others nodded and he took hold of Andie's hand. After saying goodbye they all headed to class. Missy and Andie talked about what they would do if they did get sent home cause it wasn't like they could go hang out anywhere.

"You guys could come crash at my place." Andie said shrugging. "If Sarah and Charlie get stuck at her sisters then I'll be there by myself, which is not safe."

"True," Missy nodded.

Moose and Sophie pushed their way through the crowded hallway, they had class together next. But if the hallways didn't clear out soon then they might not make it on time.

"Did I tell you to wait til after lunch loser?" A voice behind them called.

"What do you want Billy?" Moose asked.

"Billy," Sophie said quietly as he made his way toward them. "Leave him alone."

"Why should I?" Billy asked.

"What have I ever done to you?" Moose asked moving so that he was in front of Sophie.

Billy didn't answer, instead he turned to one of his friends.

"You know," He said. "These hallways get so crowded during passing periods."

"I know man," His friend replied.

"They're kinda like animals," Billy said nodding to all the people. "Have you guys ever seen a human stampede?"

His friends shook their heads and Moose pushed Sophie against the lockers.

"Hey, lets see if we can make one." A different friend said.

"Yea, cause it would suck to be in the middle of it." Billy said smiling.

Before Sophie or Moose could move, Billy pushed one of his friends who fell into a random guy. Billy himself launched his body at Moose and tackled him to the floor, Sophie screamed when Billy hit Moose in the face. Billy's other friends began to hit and push random people, one guy pushed the friend back and punched another. A girl who had gotten ran into hit another girl who slapped her. Two of Billy's friends began to push people hard enough to knock them over. All too soon fights were breaking out everywhere, people were hollering and screaming, there was the sound of breaking glass and cold air was rushing into the school. Then to put the icing on the cake, there was the sound of wires fizzing and the lights went out.

Andie and Chase had just dropped Missy off at her class room when the lights went out. They had been laughing about something when suddenly t sound of wires fizzing could be heard and they were cloaked in darkness. Andie didn't scream but she did attach herself to Chase, her arms wrapped around his middle while she buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay Andie." Chase said dropping his bag and wrapping his arms protectively around her. "It's just a power outage. It's okay I got you."

Andie simply held onto Chase tighter as he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight in the top.

"Chase! Andie!"

Chase turned and one of Andie's eyes peeked out from his chest.

"What's wrong Cable?" Chase asked. "What's going on?"

"Dude, there's a riot in the west wing!" Cable yelled. "They're saying Moose and Sophie are in the middle of it!"

Andie broke away from Chase, her eyes wide. She and Chase looked at each other. Suddenly a very loud scream broke through the air above them and there was the sound of breaking glass.

"Moose!" Andie yelled.

She dropped her back and took off running down the hall. Chase and Cable followed,

"Girl what's going?" Missy yelled as Andie raced past her.

"It's Moose and Sophie!" Cable explained. "They're in the middle of the riot!"

Missy joined them as they ran down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. Andie was ahead of them and seemed to be speeding up. But when she got to the riot she stopped dead. Everyone was fighting, everyone. Girls were fighting girls and boys were fighting boys. Some girls were trying to jump on guys backs and tear at their faces. Most of the windows that could be reached were broken and some lockers had dents in them. A desk from one of the class rooms had been demolished.

"How are we going to get to Moose?" Missy asked.

Andie looked at the hallway full of fighting people.

"Chase you get Sophie, I'll get Moose."

Without warning she threw herself into the crowd and just narrowly missed getting punched in the face.

"Andie no!" Chase yelled.

But it was too late, she had already disappeared into the crowd. With a look of determination Chase threw himself into the crowd as well leaving Missy and Cable left.

"Are you coming?" Missy asked Cable.

"What?" Cable asked.

"Moose needs our help," Missy said simply.

Cable nodded and with one last look around, he and Missy both headed into the chaos.

Moose didn't know which way was up and which was down. He could hear people screaming, someone was one top of him. Hitting him over and over, his hat was long gone and he thought he'd lost one of his shoes. He tried to shield his face but it was no use. There had to be at least five people hitting him. Moose brought his leg back and hit something hard, there was a yell and most of the weight that had been on him was suddenly gone. Moose opened his eyes to see Billy hovering over him, holding his head.

"You little fucker!" Billy yelled.

He kicked Moose in the side and Moose was positive he heard a crunch. Billy was about to bring his fist down on Moose's face when Moose rolled to the side. There was another crunch as Billy's hand hit the hard concrete floor. Billy yelled in pain and Moose sat up, there was no way he'd be able to stand and punch Billy. Not to mention for some reason it was compete and total chaos around him. Then Moose remembered watching this movie called Road House and he remembered this guy getting dropped like a log. But how did the guy do it? Before Moose could remember there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and someone stepped on his hand. Moose cried out when there was but another crunch. He looked up to see Billy reach down for him, he grabbed the front of Moose's shirt and cocked back his fist. Moose pulled his leg up and after looking down to make sure he wouldn't miss, Moose kicked out. His foot got Billy right in the kneecap, Moose wasn't sure if he heard a crack or not but Billy dropped him before he dropped to the ground holding his knee in pain.

Moose didn't even get to try and escape because the moment Billy dropped to the floor, two of his friends were tackling Moose. As they hit and kicked at him Moose had only one thing running across his mind.

'_Andie, help me.'_

Sophie was being pushed and pulled through the crowd. Fists barely missed her face and she nearly hit the turf when she tripped over someone who had been pushed or punched to the ground. Sophie did a complete circle and ducked when a guy around six feet swung his fist at someone behind her. She heard the fists connect but she was so glad it hadn't connected with her. Hand were suddenly on her back and Sophie was shoved forward hard. She screamed as she fell to the floor and got a foot to the side. Sophie tried to crawl but very suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

Andie gritted her teeth as a very tall guy was pushed into her. Andie pushed him back hard and continued to fight her way through the crowd. She had to get to Moose, if he was in the middle of it then he was in danger. If he was on the floor in the middle of it he could get killed. But the more Andie searched for him in the chaos the more she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Moose!" Andie yelled. "Moose where are you!"

There was another loud scream and more breaking glass.

"MOOSE!"

Chase couldn't find Andie, Sophie, or Moose. He was having to push people right and left and duck every once in a while to avoid a fist to the face. Chase let out a cry of pain when a fists was suddenly hitting his back with a loud and painful thud. Turning around Chase swung and hit whoever had hit him in the face. He didn't have time for this, he had three people to find and get out of this mess.

"Sophie!" Chase yelled. "Moose! ANDIE!"

Chase pushed a guy who was about to fall into him and shoved another guy out of his way. He took two steps and with a cry of surprise was sent crashing to the floor. Chase hit the ground kinda hard and groaned, but he heaved himself up and look back to see what had tripped him. Sophie was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Sophie!"

Chase scrambled over to her. She was bleeding right at her hair line. Standing, Chase picked Sophie up and began to push his way back through the crowd. He had to get her out of here before going back for Andie and Moose.

"Ouch!" Andie yelled as someone snatched at her hair.

Spinning around she noticed that a girl had fallen to the floor.

"I'm sorry." The girl said helplessly. "I was falling."

Andie rolled her eyes and continued to push her way through the crowd. She put her foot down and slipped. Andie landed on her butt hard but she ignored it and looked around to see what she had slipped on. It was a hat, a dark red skull cap that was nearly grey from being stepped on so many times. Moose's hat. Looking around Andie jumped to her feet, she could see not two feet away from her a guy lying on the floor clutching his kneecap. Billy, Andie's eyes widened. Moose couldn't be that far away.

"Andie!" Spinning around again Andie saw a bunch of people surrounding someone. A hand was sticking out between a guys feet and when Andie looked past the hand she saw a pair of large brown terrified eyes. Moose's eyes.

"MOOSE!"

When Chase finally made it out of the riot he stumbled over to Smiles and Kido.

"What happened to Sophie?" Kido asked.

"I need you guys to take care of her." Chase said.

Chase laid her on the ground and Smiles and Kido knelt next to her.

"Where are you going?" Smiles asked when Chase stood again.

"Andie and Moose are still in there." Chase replied.

Before either of them could say anything, Chase pushed his way back into the fighting crowd.

When Andie got over to the group of guys who were surrounding Moose, fire burned in her eyes. Grabbing hold of one of their collars Andie pulled and began to punch him in the back of his head.

"BACK THE FUCK UP!" She yelled.

The guy choked and stumbled back. Andie kicked him until he moved out her way. She punched another guy in the face and kicked at another.

"Get away from him!" She yelled.

A hand grabbed Andie around the ankle and ripped her feet out from under her. Andie busted her lip when she hit the ground. Rolling onto her back, Andie looked down to see that it was Billy who had grabbed a hold of her.

"Get off of me!" Andie yelled.

She kicked Billy in the shoulder hard and his hand let go of her ankle. Andie began to crawl toward Moose but suddenly out of nowhere a foot came heading for her face. Pain seared through Andie's right cheek and the force along forced her back onto her back.

"Andie!"

Chase pushed his way through the crowd and caught sight of a guy kicking Andie in the face. He launched himself at the guy and tackled him to the floor.

Andie ignored the pain in her cheek and the tears that streamed from her eyes. All she wanted was to get to Moose. She crawled over to the boy and sat on her knees. His lower face was covered in blood from his face and it looked like both his eyes were going to be black. Andie lifted his head and felt blood on the back of his head.

"Moose?"

His eyes were closed.

"Moose!"

Andie shook him roughly but he didn't open her eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat and Andie slammed the side of her head down on Moose's chest to listen for a heart beat. Closing her eyes, Andie tried to block out everyone else and listen.

_**Thud, thud**_

_**Thud, thud**_

Andie's eyes snapped open. He was still alive. Andie scrambled to her feet and bent down to sling one of his arms over her shoulder. Standing was a lot harder than Andie thought it was going to be, she and the unconscious Moose stumbled a bit and nearly hit the turf.

"Chase!" Andie yelled over her shoulder. "Chase I need your help!"

Chase hit the guy he'd been fighting with one last time before pushing him into someone else. Then he ran over to Andie and slung Moose's other arm over his shoulder.

"A-And–Andie?"

"Hey Moose," Andie whispered. "It's okay, I'm here Moose."

"Y-you found m-m-me." Moose whispered.

"Of course I did." Andie replied kicking at a guy who was threatening to fall on them. "You're my best friend and you were in trouble."

"Don't worry Moose," Chase said. "We're getting you out of here."

"W-what about S-S-Soph?" He asked. "I-is she o-o-okay?"

"She's gonna be fine." Chase said.

Andie looked at him over the top of Moose's head. They shared a look before going back to focusing on pushing everyone out of the way.

"Moose, you still with us?" Andie asked as they passed a group of girls who were fighting.

Moose didn't answer and Andie knew he had passed out.

"Don't worry Andie." Chase said. "He's gonna be okay."

Andie didn't reply. She pushed one last person before they broke through the crowd and were back at the head of riot.

"Director Collins just called the police." Monster informed.

Andie nodded and she and Chase laid Moose on the ground next to Sophie. Andie scrambled over to Sophie and pressed her head against her chest.

_**Thud, thud**_

_**Thud, thud**_

Andie took a deep breath and fell back onto her butt. She hadn't been sitting there five minutes when there were footsteps on the stairs and about fifty policemen came charging into the hallway.

"Andie!" Chase yelled. "Help me get them out of the way!"

Andie scrambled over to Chase and took hold of Sophie before dragging her over to the corner. They hadn't even fully got them to the corner before they paramedics came rushing up the steps, they rushed over to them and brought two stretchers up the stairs. Moose and Sophie were both put on the stretchers and rolled away. Just before they disappeared down the steps there was once again a scream. Chase looked down at Andie who leaning against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest. He bent down and pulled her to her feet, Andie buried his face in her chest and Chase kissed the top of her head. Andie was shaking badly and Chase held her tightly.

"We gotta get to the hospital." She told him quietly.

"Come on." Chase said.

They met Blake at the front door of the school. He looked slightly crazy, he must have been running his hands through his hair because it was sticking up in all different directions.

"Chase!" He ran over to his brother. "You're alright!"

Andie raised both eyebrows as Blake pulled Chase into a hug. He then surprised her by hugging her too.

"They said you two went into the middle of the riot!" Blake yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"Had to save Moose and Sophie." Chase said.

"Now we've gotta go to the hospital." Andie said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Blake said.

Chase took Andie's hand in his and pulled her out into the snow. It didn't matter if they got snowed in at the hospital. As long as they were by Moose and Sophie's side that's all the two teenagers cared about.

**Hey guys, whew that was so freaking complicated to write. But I hope it flowed well and was easy to follow. I had to re-write it like four times, each time a different way but I hope you guys like it. I do, well this version anyway lol.**

**A/N-Poor Moose and Sophie.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	5. Family

** Family**

**Hey guys! I managed to convince my teacher to let me leave early after I performed "The Way That I Love You" by Ashanti, I was shaking so bad lol. But I did it! So I decided you guys deserved a chapter lol. Gweakles, I can't promise that this won't end in a cliffhanger but if it does I will try my hardest not to make it a huge cliffhanger lol.**

**Ain't sure what's going to happen in this chapter but you guys will find out how bad Moose and Sophie are hurt and stuff like that. Um, I'm not sure what else but I promise it will be interesting lol.**

**Oh and it's keep the peace week at my school so if you can remember to wear pink or orange tomorrow please!**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Family" from Dreamgirls.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

The ride to the hospital was slow and quiet, Chase squeezed Andie's hand at least once every other minute and she squeezed back. Neither of them actually trusted their voices to talk. Chase thought he heard Andie give a tiny sniff every once in a while but he couldn't check because if he took eyes off the road they could have an accident in this weather. It was snowing so hard that he couldn't go over ten miles an hour and they could still hear the ambulance so they couldn't be going all that fast either.

Andie jumped slightly when her phone began to go off in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket Andie didn't even glance at the name before answering it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Andie where are you?" Sarah sounded frantic. "It's been all over the news, there was a riot at MSA?"

"Yes Sarah, there was." Andie said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Sarah nearly yelled.

"Yes……and no." Andie said quietly.

"Andie what do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah," Andie whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Sarah, Moose and Sophie got hurt."

Tears trickled down Andie's cheeks and she curled her legs under her. She heard Sarah gasp slightly,

"Are they okay?"

Andie shrugged as she sniffed, Chase squeezed her hand tighter than before and Andie squeezed back.

"We don't know," She told Sarah softly. "Me and Chase are going to the hospital right now."

"You're out in this weather?" Sarah asked.

"I'll be okay." Andie replied.

"Charlie and I are snowed in at my sisters." Sarah said. "We can't even open the front door and the power's completely out."

"It's okay." Andie said. "You don't have to come to the hospital."

"Andie, when you get to the hospital I want you to stay there." Sarah said. "Don't try and get home, just stay there."

"Sarah, I'm not leaving Moose's side." Andie replied.

"That's good to know." Sarah said. "Andie you call me the moment your inside the hospital understand?"

Andie nodded,

"Yea Sarah, I'll call you."

She and Sarah exchanged goodbyes and Andie stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

"I can see the hospital." She told Chase quietly.

He nodded.

They pulled up just as the paramedics were pulling Sophie and Moose out of the ambulance on the stretchers. Andie and Chase both pulled on their hoods and jumped from his car. They ran into the hospital right behind the paramedics but they both knew they're weren't going to be allowed to go past the lobby and waiting room.

Andie sighed in frustration as she paced the length of the waiting room. Chase watched her silently, it had not been all that long ago that he was in her position. He had been the one pacing back and forth in the waiting room as they waited for news on Andie. Although Andie paced differently than him, her steps were smaller than his of course but there was just something about it. She didn't look frantic or even scared and you wouldn't have been able to tell if the tears had not been tire tracking down her cheeks.

Chase stood from his seat and moved in front of her, blocking her path. Andie looked up at him in surprise, it was like she'd forgotten he was there. Chase didn't say anything to her, instead he pulled her into his arms and just held her. Andie buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle tightly. Chase kissed the top of her head and swayed from side to side slightly.

Andie breathed deeply and sank deeper into Chase. He was her comfort zone, Chase made Andie calm and collect. Her mind was racing and wouldn't stop going back to those big brown terrified eyes that she had seen. Moose had never looked so scared since she'd known him. And when she had thrown herself into the crowd, Andie didn't care anymore what happened to her. She just wanted to make sure that Moose and Sophie got out of that stupid riot safe and sound.

"Come Andie," Chase whispered kissing her temple. "Let's sit down."

He guided her to the chairs along the wall and he sat down first before pulling her into his lap. Andie buried her face in the crook of his neck and Chase kissed her shoulder gently. Andie's fists balled up in his shirt and held onto him tightly, Chase tightened his grip on her and kissed the top of her head. Chase leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. It was going to be a very long and tiring night.

Blake didn't arrive to the hospital til six thirty. He didn't look so good but luckily Brandy was with him. She must have driven there because Blake seemed very incapable of doing so. His dark hair was sticking up in all different directions and his suit was covered in dust and melted snow.

"Mom and Dad are going to have fit," Blake said quietly.

"I know." Chase nodded. "But don't worry we'll figure something out."

"How's the school?" Andie asked Blake gently.

Blake shook his head.

"The second floor is in shambles." He told them holding his head in his hands. "There's not a window that isn't broken, over fifty desks have been destroyed, locker doors were ripped off—."

"How many people were hurt?" Chase asked.

"At least twenty not counting Moose and Sophie." Blake said. "The parents are going crazy because most of them are snowed in and can't get to their kids."

"This one girl," Brandy said quietly. "She started walking home, the back of her head was covered in blood and she didn't look too good but she only lived two blocks away."

Andie closed her eyes,

"What about Billy?" Chase asked.

"Um, well—." Blake paused and ran his hands through his hair. "Billy's going to need surgery."

"What?" Andie asked sitting up.

"Yea um apparently Moose kicked him in the kneecap and broke it." Blake said.

"Go Moose," Andie and Chase said together.

"And we have evidence on the camera that shows Billy started the riot," Blake said quietly.

"So what?" Andie asked.

"That way, if parents decide to sue for their child's injuries they can sue Billy instead of Blake." Chase told her patiently.

Blake nodded.

"Doesn't matter though," He said sighing. "Mom and Dad are stil going to yell when we get home."

"We can ignore them." Chase said shrugging. "Besides if the snow doesn't stop then we won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Yea but what about Alex?" Blake asked. "I feel bad leaving him alone with them."

"Did he go to school today?" Chase asked.

Blake nodded.

"Well the school's only about fifteen blocks from here." Chase said. "We could go and get him."

Blake looked at Chase,

"Let's go then." Blake said standing.

Andie stood from Chase's lap and let him give her a quick kiss on the lips before he followed his brother toward the front of the hospital. Andie sat next to Brandy who offered her a small smile. Andie returned it before leaning her head against the wall,

"Blake told me you and Chase went into the middle of the riot." Brandy said quietly.

Andie nodded.

"Care to tell me how you got that huge bruise on your face?" Brandy asked turning Andie's face and running a finger over her bruised cheek.

"Got kicked in the face." Andie said simply.

"Trying to get to Moose?" Brandy asked.

Andie nodded.

"I can't imagine MSA having a riot." Brandy said quietly. "It just didn't use to happen there."

Andie shrugged slightly.

"Yea but that was back then most everyone got along."

Brandy nodded and sighed.

Chase and Blake returned with Alex twenty minutes later. The poor boys lips were blue and he was shivering. He climbed up into Andie's lap and snuggled close to her.

"It's cold out there." Chase said smiling. "We thought Alex was gonna freeze in the back seat."

"I nearly did too!" Alex whispered.

Chase chuckled and ruffled his little brothers' hair.

"Have you guys heard anything about Moose or Sophie yet?" Blake asked.

"No," Andie shook her head.

Chase sat next to her and pulled her close. Keeping Alex on her lap, Andie snuggled close to Chase and he kissed the top of her head.

About ten minutes later a doctor came out of the back and headed over to the group of people.

"Are you all here for Sophie Donovan and Robert Alexzander the third?"

They nodded.

"I'm Doctor Banks, I'm caring for the both of them."

"How are they?" Chase asked.

"Miss Donovan only has a minor concussion and a broken rib. She's awake right now and asking for an Andie West."

Andie nodded.

"And Moose?" She asked fearfully.

"Moose?" Doctor Banks asked confused.

"Oh—right, Robert." Andie said.

"He's a little worse off." Doctor Banks said. "He is in a coma at the moment, do any of you know if he hit his head hard on the ground during the riot?"

"He must have." Andie said quietly. "Because when I got to him the back of his head was bleeding."

Doctor Banks nodded.

"So far we haven't found any brain damage but we can't check properly until he's woken up. Mr. Alexzander has also received two broken ribs, four broken fingers, a fractured nose, two black eyes, and a badly bruised and battered stomach." Doctor Banks said looking up from his clipboard.

"When can we see him?" Chase asked.

"As soon as his parents arrive," Doctor Banks said. "We were able to reach them and they are on their way."

"You said Sophie Donovan was asking for me." Andie said sitting Alex in a chair and standing. "What room is she in?"

"Come on," Doctor Banks said. "I'll take you to her."

Andie looked back at the rest of the group and Chase smiled at her before nodding. Andie turned back around and followed the Doctor down the hallway to the last door on the left. Room 154.

"She should still be awake," Doctor Banks said opening the door for her.

"Thank you." Andie said quietly.

She walked into Sophie's room quietly. The girl was sitting in the bed staring down at her lap. A large bandage covered her forehead and it looked as if her right eye was slowly but surely turning black.

"Sophie?" Andie whispered.

Sophie's head snapped up and she stared at Andie.

"Hey Andie," She said quietly. "I've been asking for you for about twenty minutes now. I thought I was going to have to come and get you myself."

Andie smiled sadly and took a seat next to Sophie's bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked gently.

"Like shit." Sophie replied.

Andie's eyes widened.

"Damn, it's got to be bad." She said softly. "It's got you cussing."

Sophie gave her a small smile.

"My head feels four sizes too big, my forehead itself it just killing me and my side feels like it's been split open."

Sophie lifted her shirt to reveal her middle wrapped in a white bandage.

"Foot to the side?" Andie questioned.

"Yep, broken too." Sophie said nodding.

"Yea, Doctor Banks told us that." Andie replied.

"What about Moose?" Sophie asked quietly. "Is he okay?"

"No," Andie shook her head. "No he's not okay."

"What happened to him?" Sophie exclaimed. "How bad is he hurt?"

"He's in a coma Soph," Andie said quietly. "With two black eyes, a fractured nose, four broken fingers, two broken ribs and a badly bruised stomach."

Andie saw the tears well up in Sophie's eyes and she stood to hug the girl.

"But he's going to be okay Sophie." Andie whispered. "Moose is tough, he'll be okay."

Sophie nodded but it didn't stop the tears from falling.

"And Billy?" She whispered. "Please tell me you kicked his ass."

"Actually, Moose broke his kneecap." Andie said smiling. "Now he's going to need surgery."

"Go Moose,"

Andie laughed and hugged Sophie tighter.

"Who else is here with you?" She asked.

"Um, it's me, Chase, Blake, Brandy, and Alex." Andie replied.

Sophie nodded and yawned.

"I'm sleepy." She muttered.

"Then go to sleep." Andie replied pulling away from her. "One of us will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Sophie asked.

Andie nodded.

"I promise."

**I highly doubt Moose will be up in the next chapter. I mean come on, homeboy's got a concussion but I do think Andie will get to see him. Oh and in the next one Andie and Sophie will talk about the dream that Sophie had which seems like forever ago doesn't it? Lol.**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this, see Gweakles that wasn't really a cliffhanger it was a nice little place to stop lol.**

**A/N-For Shoney I broke Billy's kneecaps cause it was her idea to have Moose hit him in them. LOL.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	6. Umbrella

** Umbrella**

**Hey guys! How is everyone doing? I'm so freaking tired, my gym teacher made us run two miles today. I ran one of them but walked the last one. I think I got an F but I don't freaking care lol. Um what else? Uh—there was a couple of crack heads on the bus today but it was so packed they could only bother the people around them. Luckily I wasn't one of them.**

**Okay in this chapter, Moose's parents will arrive. We'll learn more about the kids who were injured during the riot. And we're going to find out where exactly Andie and Chase are going to get snowed in at. I highly doubt that it's going to be at the hospital though so this chapter will probably be very long.**

**Tomorrow wear black and red please if you can remember cause for keep the peace week its be against unsafe sex or something like that.**

**A/N-This one is named after Rihanna's "Umbrella" the song really fits with Moose and Andie if you actually listen to the words lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Sophie woke up Andie was still by her side. She was sleep mind you but she was still there. Sophie stared at the girl for a moment before stroking her hair and letting her eyes fill up with tears. When Andie started to stir Sophie whipped her hand away to place it back in her lap. Andie sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, she looked at Sophie and frowned.

"Sophie why are you crying?" She asked sleepily. "Are you in pain?"

Sophie shook her head.

"You're still here." She whispered. "You didn't leave me."

"Of course I didn't." Andie said standing. "I made you a promise."

"Yea but you still coulda left once I was asleep." Sophie whispered.

"Friends don't break promises they've made to friends." Andie said smiling.

Sophie smiled through her tears and Andie pulled her into a tight hug. Andie rubbed her back and rested her cheek against the top of her head.

"Thank you," Sophie said. "But don't you think you should be getting back to Chase?"

Andie shook her head.

"Chase can handle himself." She replied.

"Then go back and wait for Moose's parents." Sophie replied. "I'll be fine."

Andie looked skeptical to leave Sophie's side. After all she had just woken up to find the girl crying because she hadn't left her side.

"Andie go," Sophie said. "I'll be okay."

"If you're sure." Andie said slowly.

Sophie nodded and sent a smile Andie's way.

"I'm sure."

Andie gave her a small smile before leaving her room and closing her door quietly behind her. Glancing at her watch Andie saw that it was nearing nine o' clock and she wondered if Moose's parents had arrived. She guessed not though because Chase would have come and gotten her if they had of.

When she got to the waiting room everyone's head snapped up to look at her. Chase got to his feet and came over to her,

"How is she?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm not sure." Andie said slowly. "Health wise she's gonna be okay but mentally I'm not to sure."

Chase nodded.

"Next question, how are you?"

Andie shrugged her shoulders.

"How I am isn't important." She replied waving her hand. "Have Moose's parents arrived yet?"

"No," Chase shook his head but sent her a look. "Don't try to change the subject though. How you're doing is very important, are you hungry?"

"Kinda." Andie nodded rubbing her flat tummy.

"What do you want?" Chase asked.

"It's not like we can go anywhere," Andie said. "Isn't it still snowing?"

"Yea but not as hard." Chase replied shrugging.

"We can just go get something from the cafeteria." Andie said.

Chase nodded and turned to his brother.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asked.

"I am," Alex said raising his hand.

"We already know you are," Blake said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Alex yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"Blake!" Brandy scolded, she swatted the back of his head. "Don't hit your brother!"

Chase and Andie chuckled as Blake glared at Alex who was grinning cheekily. Chase grabbed hold of Andie's hand and began to pull her toward the hallway.

"We'll be back with some food." Chase called over his shoulder.

Andie let Chase lead her down the hallway and when they made it to the cafeteria they were glad to see that it was still open.

"So what?" Chase asked looking at the food. "Sandwich's for everyone?"

"I guess." Andie nodded.

Chase ordered everyone a sandwich and drink while Andie let her mind slip back to what exactly had just happened between her and Sophie. She told Sophie that she was her friend and she was. But Sophie for some reason had not seemed to realize that before, after all she'd spent nearly an entire week at Sophie's house back before she and Chase got back together. Andie could only guess that Sophie didn't have very many friends, if at all any because she was very focused on her dance and appeared snotty at first.

Andie jumped slightly when her phone started to ring in her pocket. Pulling it out she glanced at the number,

"Blake?"

"Andie you gotta get up here." Blake said quietly.

"What's happen?" Andie asked pulling Chase back toward the waiting room.

"Moose's parents are here." Blake replied.

"On my way," Andie replied.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Moose's parents are here." Andie replied breaking out into a run.

"Andie I can't run with all this food!" Chase called after her.

"Then meet me!" Andie replied turned a corner.

When she got to the waiting room she skidded to a stop and didn't even get a chance to look around before suddenly two people yelled her name in unison.

"Andie!"

The wind was knocked from Andie and the next thing she knew she was laying on her back with the weight of two twins on top of her.

"Hi Jared, hi Gareth." Andie coughed.

"Boys get off of Andie." Mrs. Alexander said in a weak voice.

Instantly Jared and Gareth stood and looked up at their aunt in concern. Andie got to her feet and brushed off her pants. Looking up she caught Mrs. Alexander's eye and saw that they were filled with tears. Andie gave her a sad smile and allowed the older woman to take hold of her hands.

"What happened Andie?" She asked in shaky voice. "Tell us everything."

Andie led the woman to the chairs and sat her down. Then Andie bent so she was eye level with the scared mother.

"Moose and Sophie were in a riot." She said slowly. "Billy, who has not liked Moose since he and Sophie started dating, started it. I'm not sure how but I know he did and I know that he and a few of his friends jumped Moose in the middle of the riot."

Andie had not taken notice to the fact that Mrs. Alexander had tightened her grip on her hands. She knew this must be hard, learning that your son had been in the middle of a riot at his high school and he was now in the hospital because of it.

"Have you guys been able to see him?" Mr. Alexander asked.

"No," Andie shook her head. "Only family can, so you guys had better get back there."

Mrs. Alexander suddenly stood and headed over to the nurses desk. Andie took the seat she had just left and Chase sat next to her after he finished passing out sandwiches. The nurse and Mrs. Alexander exchanged words then Mrs. Alexander turned to her husband and motioned for him to follow her.

"Andie," He said turning to her. "As soon as we're done visiting him you can go and see him."

"Thank you," Andie said nodding.

"Jared, Gareth you two stay here." Mrs. Alexander told the twins.

They groaned but at the look that she gave them they went and sat next on either side of Alex. Andie knew that Moose's parents didn't want them to see their cousin hurt so badly.

When Mr. and Mrs. Alexander disappeared around the corner, Andie unwrapped her sandwich and began to eat. As she ate Andie glanced out the window at all the snow, she didn't even know if they would be able to leave.

"I don't think we're completely snowed in yet." Chase said glancing over her head. "But if it don't stop soon we will be."

"Now do you see why I hate the snow?" Andie asked.

"I'm starting too." Chase replied nodding.

Andie grinned and went back to eating her sandwich. She was use to it by now but she couldn't help but notice that every once in a while Chase would glance at her out of the corner of his eye to make sure that she was eating. Andie didn't mind though, she was going to keep on eating like regular cause there was no way in hell she was ever putting herself through that again.

When Andie and Chase finished eating he pulled her close and Andie laid her head on his shoulder. Chase rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly and Andie let out a sad sigh. It was then that Chase remembered something and he lifted her face to examine her cheek.

"Hey Andie?" Chase said quietly as he ran a thumb over the large bruise.

"Yes Chase?" She asked letting him tilt her head a little more.

"Can you promise me something?"

Andie nodded as best she could with him holding her head,

"Anything."

"I want you to promise me that next time there is a riot you'll not go charging into it." Chase said. "Especially if people who don't like you are in it."

"Let's compromise on that one." Andie said grinning.

"I'm listening." Chase said releasing her head.

"I can only promise that if one of our friends isn't in the middle of it." Andie said.

"But then you'd have no reason at all to go in it." Chase said.

"Exactly." Andie replied nodding. "So did you guys find out about any of the other students who got hurt?"

Chase shook his head.

"It's probably not a good idea to call our parents at the moment." He said sighing. "They're probably shitting bricks because by now they've started to get calls I'm sure of it."

"But if Blake has evidence that it was Billy's fault," Andie said frowning. "Are your parents still going to be mad?"

"Yes," Chase nodded. "They're going to say that Blake should have never allowed someone as dangerous as Billy into the school."

Andie nodded.

"So they're going to find an excuse to yell huh?"

"Most likely." Chase said. "I'll make sure Alex is up in his room though when it happens."

"So, what are you going to do after next year?" Andie asked looking at Alex. "What's he supposed to do when you leave?"

Before Chase could say anything, Mr. Alexander came back out into the waiting room.

"Andie, would you like to see him now?" He asked.

Nodding, Andie stood and looked back at Chase.

"You go ahead." He said giving her a slight push. "I'll see him later."

Andie smiled slightly and followed Mr. Alexander down the long hallway and saw that Moose was in room number 123. Inside the room, Andie saw Mrs. Alexander sitting by Moose's bedside. Andie at first was afraid to look at Moose, she was scared that he wouldn't look like himself.

"We'll give you some time alone with him." Mrs. Alexander said standing.

"No that's alright—."

"Andie besides Sophie you're the only person he talks about." Mrs. Alexander said. "Everyday we get to hear about what him and Sophie did and he what he and Andie did. You were and are his first friend, he'd want you here."

Andie nodded slightly, she really didn't trust her voice at this point. When Mrs. and Mr. Alexander left the room, Andie stepped from the shadows and got a first look at Moose.

It brought tears to her eyes.

Both of his eyes were a dark blue and purple. His head was wrapped in a white bandage but little curls of his hair were sticking out from under it. The bridge of his nose was red and would probably be either black or dark blue by the next day. The hand that he'd broken the four fingers on was wrapped in a bandage and resting on top of his bed sheets. Andie already knew she didn't want to look at his stomach and chest, she knew that it was littered with bruises.

Taking a seat next to his bed, Andie interlaced her fingers with his uninjured hand. She kissed the back of his hand gently and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not to Moose, not to the nicest guy in the entire school, not to mention the funniest. As gently as she could, Andie pushed the curls that had fallen into Moose's eyes back away from his face. But they slithered like snakes right back to where they had been and Andie couldn't help but chuckle.

Pulling her chair closer to his bed, Andie curled her legs up and laid her head so that it was right next to Moose's shoulder. She looked up at him and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"You gotta wake up Moose." She whispered. "You gotta wake up cause we need you."

_He was after her._

_He was after and she couldn't get away. Not this time anyway. Last time she'd been lucky, last time he'd made a mistake in picking where he was planning on doing it. But not this time, this time she was cornered and trapped and had no way out. This time it was going to happen and there was nothing she could about it. Her head as spinning, she couldn't see straight and it was getting harder to breathe. She'd never run this fast in her life and whenever she looked back he was still on her tail. He wasn't running but somehow he was managing to keep up wit her. She turned and hit a dead in. This was it. She was done for it. He was right there, standing in front of her. Hovering over her like a bird stalking its prey. She curled herself up into a ball and hoped that it all went by quickly and maybe, just maybe she'd be dead when it was all over and done with. Because she wouldn't be able to live with herself after words._

_He was right there._

_He was reaching for her and she did the only thing she could think of._

_She screamed._

Andie hadn't been sleep exactly when the scream rang through the hallway. She was more like in the Twilight zone, but the terrified scream had woken her up and as Andie jumped to her feet she could only hope that whoever was screaming wasn't who she thought it was.

Andie skidded to a halt in Sophie's doorway. It had been Sophie who was screaming, the nurses were crowded around her trying to calm her down but Sophie wasn't having it. Andie rushed into the room and moved so that she was able to grab hold of her head.

"Sophie!" Andie yelled over her screams. "Sophie! You're okay!"

"Miss you can't be in here right now." One of the nurses said.

She grabbed hold of Andie's arm but Andie ripped it from her grip.

"Sophie!" Andie yelled in her ear. "Wake up!"

Brown eyes snapped opened and Sophie sat straight up in bed. Andie knew she shouldn't have done that and soon Sophie realized she shouldn't have either because pain rippled through her side and she fell back onto her pillows with tears in her eyes.

"Shh Sophie." Andie whispered pushing her hair away from her face. "It's okay, you're okay."

The nurses had kinda backed away from the two girls and Andie was glad. How was she supposed to calm the girl with all those people around.

"A-Andie?" Sophie whispered grasping the blankets for Andie's hand.

"The one and only," Andie replied taking Sophie's hand in hers. "You must have been having a really bad dream."

Sophie nodded and her grip tightened on Andie's hand.

"You wanna talk about it?" Andie asked gently.

Sophie shook her head furiously and Andie nodded.

"That's fine."

One of the nurses stepped forward.

"Is there anything we can get you Ms. Donovan?" She asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"And you're sure you're alright?" Another one asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sophie replied.

The nurses left and Andie took a seat in one of the chairs, Sophie was still holding tightly to her hand.

"Have you seen Moose yet?" Sophie asked quietly.

"I was just in his room." Andie nodded. "He's still sleep."

"How does he look?" Sophie asked.

"Horrible," Andie replied honestly.

"They almost killed him." Sophie said quietly.

"Let's not think about that." Andie said firmly. "That's in the past, let's focus on the present."

Sophie nodded once again. Andie felt a buzzing in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"What's happened?" She asked Chase.

"Nothing, but um Sophie's mom is here." He said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Andie said.

Sophie's grip tightened and Andie smiled gently at her.

"You're moms here," She told her. "So I'm going to go get her and bring her to you."

Her grip loosened and Andie stood.

"I'll be right back," Andie said smiling gently at her once again.

"Okay." Sophie said quietly.

Andie walked down the hall quickly. And when she came into the waiting room she saw Mrs. Donovan standing at the nurse desk. Eliza was sitting on Chase's lap and talking to him about something.

"Mrs. Donovan." Andie said quietly when she reached her.

"Andie!" Mrs. Donovan hugged her tightly and Andie hugged her back. "How is she? Is she awake?"

"Yes, Mrs. Donovan she's awake and she's waiting for you." Andie nodded. "Room 154."

"Thank you Andie," Mrs. Donovan said. "Eliza niña are you going to stay out here or come with me?"

"I wanna stay with Chase." Eliza said.

Chase smiled and Andie laughed.

Mrs. Donovan nodded before hurrying down the hall in search of room 154. Andie sat next to Chase and Eliza and Eliza smiled at her.

"Hi Andie!"

"Hi Eliza, you having fun tormenting Chase?" Andie teased.

"I'm not tormenting him." Eliza pouted.

Andie and Chase were both positive Eliza had no idea what that word meant. Chase smiled down at the six year old before kissing Andie's forehead. Eliza giggled slightly before hopping from his lap and running over to talk to the boys who were all gathered around Jared and Gareth's PSPs.

"How's Moose?" Chase asked Andie pulling her onto his lap.

"Not good." She replied resting her head on his chest.

"And Sophie just screamed didn't she?" Chase asked quietly.

"Yep, she was having a nightmare." Andie replied softly.

"That had to be one hell of a nightmare."

**Whew, that was an interesting chapter lol. Lots of stuff going on huh? I didn't mean to have Andie running back and forth from room to room but it just kinda happened.**

**A/N-What is Sophie dreaming about? Anyone?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	7. Once Upon A December

** Once Upon A December**

**Hey everyone, guess what? It's freaking snowing again! I so hate the snow right about now I mean cause it was pretty hot yesterday and now it's snowing like crazy. But anyway, I don't have school Friday so if I don't go to the movies you guys should get at least like three chapters. Shoney, by then we should be into the parent situations I think so get ready.**

**Um I've got no clue what's going to happen in this chapter, see usually at lunch I think it out but today at lunch I had to go to this little meeting that was mandatory so I didn't get to sit by my locker, eat and crawl inside myself to figure out what was going to happen. So this is going to be as much of a surprise for me as it is for you, that is if anything happens.**

**A/N-This one is named after Anastasia's "Once Upon A December" just cause I love that song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Andie wasn't sure what time she fell asleep. She couldn't remember because she and Chase had been talking and he was rubbing her back soothingly, that was what caused her to go to sleep. Chase was holding her like she was a baby and Andie hadn't minded because it was so comfortable and it made her feel so safe. But the coat that was draped over her was new. Andie wasn't sure exactly who had covered her with the coat but she was grateful that they had.

It sounded like everyone was asleep. The boys and Eliza had gone quiet and glancing over her shoulder Andie saw that they were all lying on a sorta bed of coats and jackets. Andie wiggled slightly so she could look at Blake, Brandy was laying her head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Andie snuggled closer to Chase and yawned.

"Chase," She whispered up to him.

He frowned in his sleep but didn't open his eyes.

"Chase, baby." Andie pecked him on the lips.

"W-what's wrong?" Chase muttered opening his eyes and looking sleepily down at her.

"You gotta let me up." Andie replied.

"Why?" Chase asked frowning. "Is it time for school?"

Andie smiled and stroked Chase's cheek. He was still basically asleep.

"No, baby," She whispered kissing him again. "I just gotta go pee."

Chase closed his eyes once more but Andie felt his grip loosen on her a lot. And she was able to slowly sit up and stand. She draped the jacket over Chase's upper body and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded with his eyes still closed.

Smiling slightly, Andie tip toed around the sleeping kids and out of the waiting room. She passed Sophie's room on the way there and when she looked inside, Sophie was sleeping.

However when she came back, Sophie was sitting straight up in bed staring at the wall. Andie stopped in her tracks and backed up.

"Sophie?" She whispered stepping into her room.

Sophie jumped and her head snapped up to look at Andie. She held a finger to her lips and looked at her mother who was sleeping with her head on Sophie's bed. Andie nodded slightly but went into her room anyway.

"What are you doing up?" Andie whispered in her ear when she sat down on her bed.

"Couldn't sleep." Sophie replied shrugging.

"But when I passed here on my way to the bathroom you were sleep." Andie said.

"Woke up." Sophie whispered back.

Andie nodded slightly. She didn't exactly know what to say to Sophie. She wouldn't let Andie in so Andie couldn't really help her. Andie had to know what was going on first.

"You ready to talk about your dream?" Andie asked quietly and gently.

Sophie hesitated for about a minute or so before she shook her head.

"Not yet," She whispered.

Andie held back a sigh and instead she nodded.

"I should get back to everyone before they start to wake up and wonder where I've gone to." Andie said standing.

Sophie nodded.

"I'm going to try and get some more sleep." She said.

"You'll be okay though?" Andie asked.

"Yea, my moms here." Sophie said smiling slightly.

Andie smiled and after glancing at Sophie one last time she left her room. On her way back to the waiting room, Andie could only hope that soon Sophie would trust her enough to talk to her. Cause Andie knew what it could do to someone if they didn't talk about what was going on in there heads.

When Andie got back to the waiting room, she crept over to Chase who opened one eye and surveyed her for a moment.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing," He said pulling off the jacket and opening his arms.

Andie sent him a look before sitting on his lap and curling up into a tiny ball. Chase wrapped his arms around her while Andie draped the jacket back over them. As she buried her face in the crook of his neck, Andie felt Chase rub his hands up and down her back slowly.

"How's Sophie?" He asked kissing her hair.

"Not good," Andie whispered. "It's like….there's something she wants to tell me but she's scared to."

Chase was quiet for a moment as he continued to rub her back.

"Go back to sleep Andie," He said when she yawned. "When we get up in the morning we can figure out what to do."

Andie nodded and let out sigh. And before Chase knew it, she had fallen back asleep. He kissed her forehead before settling back into the chair and falling asleep himself.

The next morning it had finally stopped snowing. But the sun was not shining so that still meant it could start snowing at anytime. Needless to say, Andie was not pleased. Chase however thought that it was funny and he spent most of breakfast teasing her about it. Mr. and Mrs. Alexander had not come out of Moose's room since they had let Andie have some alone time with him.

"Do you think they'll sue?" Andie asked Blake.

"It's hard to say," He replied shrugging. "I actually expect them to. If I wasn't so terrified to call our parents then we could find out who else is suing."

Andie nodded.

"So what do you think will happen when we get home?" Alex asked.

"You'll be going up to your room." Chase said simply.

Alex looked as if he was about to protest but thought about it for a moment and nodded. Andie gave a great sigh before leaning back in her chair. This was nerve racking, being here in this hospital. And she couldn't even begin to imagine how it had been for her friends when she was here.

"Andie,"

Looking up, Andie saw that Mr. Alexander was standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Robert's awake, he's asking for you."

Andie's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.

"H-He's awake?" She stammered.

Mr. Alexander nodded smiling.

"And asking for you."

Andie looked down at Chase who gave her legs a push, he was smiling. Andie took off running down the hall and skidded into Moose's room. Mrs. Alexander was standing by the bed and smiling at her.

"You were the first person he asked for after Sophie." She said smiling.

"Mom," A voice croaked. "Mom, could you move, I can't see her."

"Moose!"

Andie was positive it only took her one jump to reach his bedside from the door. Those large, brown familiar eyes were looking up at her when Andie bent over him.

"Hey Andie," He whispered.

He might have tried to smile but Andie wasn't sure if he could exactly.

"Hey Moose," She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "You finally decided to grant us with your presence."

"Yea, I thought I'd made you guys suffer enough." He replied, that time the corners of his lips did turn up into a smile.

"Moose that's not funny." Andie replied.

"Don't cry," Moose whispered bringing up his good hand to wipe the tears away that had tracked down her cheeks. "Please don't cry Andie,"

Andie nodded and sniffed before running her sleeve roughly over her face.

"And don't rub your face off." Moose said. "I don't think Chase would be very happy if you did."

"Shut up," Andie muttered smiling slightly.

"Where is everyone else?" Moose asked looking around.

"Well um, the crew is probably snowed in at their houses but um your cousins are here along with Sophie's mom and Eliza and Chase, Brandy, and Blake." Andie said.

Moose nodded slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Andie asked quietly brushing some of his hair from his eyes.

"I'm not sure." Moose said. "I think they've got me high on morphine so I'm just kinda in a daze."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Andie said.

"Have you talked to Sophie?" Moose asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, I've talked to her." Andie said. "And yes she's okay."

Andie bit her lip as Moose sighed in relief. Sophie was going to be okay, health wise. But mentally, Andie was a little scared that she wouldn't be if she didn't start talking.

"That's good," Moose said. "Did she get hurt badly?"

"Not as bad as you," Andie said slowly. "She's got a slight concussion and a broken rib."

Moose sighed and closed his eyes.

"But she'll be okay right?"

Andie nodded.

"Yep, she'll be okay."

Andie watched as Moose's bruised eyes searched the room. She was making him nervous with her staring, but Andie couldn't help it. The last time she'd seen those eyes they had been full of fear and that image was eating her up.

"How long do you think they'll keep me in here?" Moose asked her.

"Moose," Andie said in disbelief. "You just got the shit beat out of you and you're wondering when you're getting out of here?"

"Well, yea." Moose said nodding.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Not until you're completely better." She said and Moose groaned.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He asked.

Andie chuckled before shaking her head.

"You can have fun in the hospital." Andie said. "And besides Sophie is right down the hall."

"What room?" Moose asked.

"Like I'm really going to tell you." Andie said smiling. "Moose you can't walk yet."

"And why not?" Moose asked.

"Four of your ribs are broken and your stomach looks like you got ran over." Andie replied.

"You're point?" Moose asked.

Andie opened her mouth to say something smart back when Moose chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm just messing with you Andie." He said.

"Moose, I swear if you weren't injured I'd hit you."

"Andie," A voice behind them said.

"Hey Chase." Moose said grinning.

"Hey Moose, how're you feeling?" Chase asked stepping into the room.

"Eh, I've been better." Moose replied.

Chase chuckled before looking at Andie.

"The sun is out and melting snow so we all decided that we'd go home, get some sleep, take showers, change clothes and then come back here. That includes you."

Andie looked at Moose who nodded.

"Go home Andie," He said. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Andie said quietly.

"I'm sure." Moose said smiling as best as he could at her.

Andie returned the smile before following Chase out of the room.

"I've gotta go tell Sophie where I'm going." Andie said turning and heading toward the girls' room.

"Hey Andie," Sophie said when she entered her room.

"Hey Soph," Andie stood by her bed. "Moose is awake—."

"How is he?" Sophie asked at once.

"He must be good cause he's in there cracking jokes." Andie replied. "But um, I've gotta go home and get some sleep and change."

Sophie nodded.

"That's fine." She said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Andie said.

She left Sophie's room and joined Chase in the hallway. He took her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take you home and come back for you." He told her.

"When?" Andie asked.

"Later this evening." Chase replied. "You need to rest."

Andie rolled her eyes but didn't argue. When it came to her well being if Chase thought that she should do something like rest she usually did because there was no point in arguing with him. Even if she did and won she'd still do as he told her to in the end.

It was freezing outside, Andie pulled her coat tighter around herself as she let Chase pull her along to his SUV. Andie had decided long ago that she was going to get out of Baltimore and go some place much warmer. But for now she'd just have to deal with it.

Chase turned the heat on high before they pulled out of the parking lot. The streets weren't crowded but the snow made it still hard to drive in. Andie and Chase held hands as he drove, both of them looking at all the snow that they had gotten.

"I hope it doesn't start up again." Andie said looking out her window and up into the sky.

"Are there more clouds forming?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Andie groaned.

Chase chuckled slightly and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be okay." He told her softly. "We should be able to at least make it home before we get snowed in."

"You're forgetting that there's nobody at my house." Andie said. "I don't wanna be snowed in by myself."

Chase nodded slightly.

When they pulled up to her house, Andie leaned over in her seat to kiss Chase.

"I'll be back for you soon." He said kissing her forehead when they pulled apart.

"Okay, see you." Andie said opening the door.

Chase made sure she was inside before pulling away from the curb. Now he was heading home to have to deal with his parents.

'_Oh joy_.' He muttered darkly in his head.

When Andie got inside she just then realized something. She'd left her bag in the hallway at MSA. Cursing slightly under her breath, Andie made her way into the kitchen. She rubbed her arms slightly and shivered.

"Why is it so cold in here?" She muttered. "I bet the freaking furnace didn't come on."

Taking a flash light from under the sink, Andie opened the door by the backdoor and took the steps down to the basement slowly. She hated Sarah's basement, it was dark and smelly and spooky. But Andie was so pissed at the fact that it was cold inside the house that she ignored the scary basement and made her way over to the old furnace without looking around.

Sure enough it had not come on,

"Sarah we gotta get a new one. "Andie muttered to herself as she fiddled with the stupid think and finally got it on.

Shaking her head, Andie headed back up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her towel and some sweatpants along with a long sleeved t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Chase got home he noticed that Blake's SUV was sitting outside the garage still running. Frowning, Chase climbed from his truck and walked around to the driver side window.

"What are you doing?" He asked Blake when he rolled the window down.

"Waiting for you." Blake replied.

"You didn't think we were going in there without you did you?" Alex asked from the back.

Chase shrugged.

"Come on let's get this over with." He said walking around the other side of the car.

"Since when have you been so eager to get yelled at by mom and dad?" Blake asked climbing from his car.

"Since it started looking like it was about to start snowing again." Chase replied pointing to the sky which was once again beginning to become covered with clouds. "Do you really wanna be snowed in with mom and dad?"

Blake and Alex looked up in the sky before looking at each other.

"Let's get this over with." They said together.

Chase nodded and led the other two up to the front door. He unlocked it with his keys and with a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Blake and Alex followed, as quietly as he could Chase closed the door. The brothers had only gotten their coats halfway off when there were footsteps on the stairs.

"Alex I want you to listen to me." Blake said quietly. "Take the back way up to your room."

"But Blake—." Alex began.

"No Alex, just go." Chase said giving his brother a slight push.

Alex glared at the two of them before running into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Blake Jackson Collins and Chase Michael Collins do either of you care to explain what the hell is going on?"

Their father sounded pretty angry. Chase and Blake looked at each other before looking up the staircase at their father.

"Well, there was riot." Chase said shrugging.

"As if we don't already know!" Their mother snapped. "We've gotten seven phone calls from parents! Seven! Each one of them demanding to know why there was a riot at the school and why their child was hurt."

"Explain," Their father said. "Now."

"Okay so there's this kid named Billy right?" Chase asked, but Blake put his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase let me explain it," He said quietly.

"Fine." Chase shrugged.

"There is a student that attends MSA by the name of Billy. He was accepted for singing because whether I want to admit it or not he can sing. However, this particular child is a bully and a very big one at that. Yesterday, he cornered one of our students by the name of Robert Alexander the third. He's been bothering Robert for a few months now and decided that it was time to finally beat him up. So he started the riot and jumped the poor boy who is now in the hospital with four broken fingers, two broken ribs, two black eyes, a fractured nose and a battered and bruised stomach. I do have evidence at the school from the video cameras that prove it was Billy who started the riot and it's Billy who should be punished."

Chase rolled his eyes. Only Blake could talk like that, neither Chase nor Alex had ever acquired the trick of talking to their parents "properly" as they put it. But Blake however had mastered it and if he did it just right, he could talk their parents into anything.

"How come you allowed this Billy into the school?" Their mother asked.

"Mother, he can sing." Blake said. "I've heard him, but how was I supposed to know he was a bully?"

"You should be able to pick them out." Their father said. "It's the same with everyone else, you pick and chose who you know will actually take our school seriously."

"But you can't tell just by looking at them." Chase said. "You've got to wait and see how they do in school."

"Does this have anything to do with your girlfriend?" Their mother asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked slowly.

"We've been told things about your girlfriend." Their mother said.

"What things?" Chase asked. "Better yet who's been telling you them?"

"Oh just things, we've also been informed that she was expelled because of the vandalism towards the dance room but let back into the school." Their father said. "Blake would care to explain that one as well?"

"Father, Andie is an amazing dancing and after looking into it a little more I found out that she had nothing to do with who trashed the dance room." Blake said.

"But she comes from the streets does she not?" Their mother asked.

"Who told you that?" Chase asked in horror.

He looked at Blake who shook his head. This was not good. His parents knew where Andie was from. He'd been forbidden to see her.

"You remember Taylor don't you?" Their mother asked.

"You've been talking to Taylor!" Chase yelled.

"Chase don't shout," Their mother said. "Yes I've been talking to Taylor, after all her parents are old friends. I could never understand why you and her didn't date."

"Because she's evil!" Chase yelled.

"Chase, Taylor is anything but evil." Their mother said frowning at him. "She's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful, she's—."

"The devil's daughter." Chase muttered.

Their mother ignored him.

"Anyway, she told me that your girlfriend comes from the streets, Blake don't you think that's risky letting her into the school?"

"Mother, Andie can dance better than half the people in the class." Blake sighed. "I think she has a right to be there."

"Taylor's father informed me that Andie beat her up last week." Their father said. "Does that seem like someone who has the right to be in a performing arts school?"

"Taylor deserved what she got." Chase said. "She'd been messing with Andie ever since we got together because she's jealous of her."

"I hardly doubt that this Andie is any prettier than Taylor." Their mother said.

"I know she is." Chase said. "Andie beautiful and nothing Taylor says can change that."

Blake smiled slightly.

"Mother, father can we please focus on the main problem here?" He asked quietly. "How many students were hurt during the riot?"

"Twenty two." Their father said. "Eight of them had to be taken to the hospital."

"And you do know that the second floor is completely trashed right?" Chase asked smirking.

Their parents glared at him and Chase smiled at them.

"Now I've got to go take a shower and change before I go get Andie." Chase said moving past his parents.

"Where are you going?" Their mother asked.

"Back to the hospital, Moose—uh Robert is our best friend and he needs us there." Chase said taking the steps two at a time.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes as well." Blake said following Chase up the stairs. "Mother, father we can talk about this more later."

The two brothers disappeared up the steps before either parent could say anything else.

"So, it's started snowing again." Blake said nodding out the window.

"I know," Chase replied.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to go crash at Andie's house." Chase replied as they both went into his room.

Blake leaned against the doorway and watched his brother pull a duffel bag from under his bed and began to stuff clothes into them.

"And you gonna go crash at Brandy's?" Chase asked.

Nodding, Blake moved and sat on Chase's bed. He began to take out the clothes his brother was stuffing into the bag.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

But when Blake started to fold the clothes neatly he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do with Alex?" Blake asked.

"He can't stay here that's for sure." Chase replied.

"So which one of us is going to take him with us?" Blake asked putting two neatly folding shirts into the duffle bag.

"I don't really care." Chase replied. "He can come with me if he wants."

Blake nodded and put another folded shirt into the bag. Chase was packing enough clothes for three days, Blake seriously hoped they weren't snowed in that long.

"Or he can come with me." Blake shrugged.

Chase stopped moving and smirked at his older brother.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You can't do it can you?" Chase asked.

"Do what?" Blake asked, he was confused.

"You can't be snowed in with Brandy and keep yourself under control." Chase laughed.

Blake glared at his little brother and chucked a pillow at his head but missed.

"You can take Alex with you." Chase said. "Because unlike you I can control myself around the girl I love."

"That's because you two have already told the other of your undying love for each other." Blake said causing Chase to roll his eyes.

When Chase was done packing he kicked Blake out so he could go take a shower and Blake headed to Alex's room.

"Hey, dude pack a bag." He said leaning against his brothers' doorframe.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Cause you and me are heading to Brandy's house." Blake replied.

"Cool!" Alex said hopping to his feet.

Blake smiled and headed down the stairs and out the back door to the pool house to pack a bag. He really hoped they didn't get snowed in for three days, but at the same time he was secretly hoping for longer.

**Lol, okay that was a weird last sentence but anyway I'm tired so I must go to bed. But um I liked this chapter, I couldn't keep Moose sleep for long because I was hitting a dead point and needed some action and drama so there you go. Oh and I hadn't really expected to bring Taylor back so soon but don't worry she'll just be mentioned every once in a while. We won't be seeing her for a while I think.**

**A/N-I really don't like Chase, Blake, and Alex's parents lol!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	8. The Way I Am

** The Way I Am**

**Hey guys it stopped snowing! Yea! I'm so glad it did and it got so warm that all the snow melted which is even better lol. Oh yea and today was Peace Day right but my school had five fights and I seen them all lol. Like four of them was girl fights and the last one was a boy fight. I almost got into the third one though. But that's not important at the moment.**

**Okay so in this story I know all you guys are waiting excitedly for Chase and Andie to get snowed in together……alone…..with no heat lol. Don't worry you guys will be very happy by the time this chapters over and maybe, just maybe I'll give you guys some Blake and Brandy fluff lol. **

**Okay so I'm done with Peace week cause we had five fights and I was almost one of them.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ingrid Michaelson's "The Way I Am".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. Oh and I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas either but I do have to say that's like the best movie ever!**

Andie had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Pulling on a pair of Tyler's old boxers and a t-shirt Andie took the steps two at a time. She nearly bit it the last few steps but managed to stay standing. Unlocking the door Andie pulled it open and frowned.

"Chase what are you doing here?" She asked.

Chase sent her a charming smile as she let him in the house.

"It's snowing like crazy out there." Chase replied. "So I came to get snowed in with you instead of my parents."

Andie raised an eyebrow as Chase put his duffel bag on the ground and shrugged off his coat.

"Like your outfit by the way." Chase said grinning as he looked her up and down.

Andie rolled her eyes and rubbed her foot up and down the back of her leg.

"Shut up," Andie replied.

"Whose boxers are those?" He asked frowning.

"My secret lover," Andie teased grinning.

"Oh so you're cheating on me now are you?" Chase asked smirking.

"Uh huh," Andie nodded.

Chase had started walking toward her and Andie was slowly backing up. She bit her lip to hold in her laughter and grinned madly at Chase.

"Do I know him?" Chase asked.

"You might." Andie nodded. "He's incredibly sexy and charming and sweet."

"Wow, sounds like a real man." Chase said.

"Oh yea," Andie nodded. "He'd only been gone about five minutes before you knocked on the door."

"Oh really?" Chase asked.

He'd backed her into the kitchen now and Andie was making sure that she kept the counter inbetween them.

"Yep," Andie nodded.

"You know, I still don't know who you're talking about." Chase said ducking down so that she couldn't see him crawling around the corner.

"I'll give you a hint." Andie said smiling as she looked down and tried not to walk right into him. "It begins with an A and ends with an X, well his nickname does anyway."

It was silent for a moment and Andie held back a giggle.

"Three," Andie muttered walking quietly toward the living room. "Two….one."

"Alex!"

Chase shot up right and ran after Andie who just barely held back a scream as she ran from the room. Andie laughed as she climbed over the back of the couch and headed for the stairs. But Chase jumped the couch in one hop and grabbed her around the middle before her foot could touch the first step.

"Chase!" Andie yelled as he threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down."

"No," Chase replied laughing. "You just told me you are cheating on me with little brother!"

Andie giggled as she hit Chase in his back,

"Chase do you really think these boxers will fit Alex?" Andie asked as he pretended to throw her down onto the couch.

"You've got a point." Chase said hovering over her.

Andie smiled and took hold of the back of his head. She pulled Chase down into a kiss and let her fingers run lightly up and down the back of his neck. When they surfaced for air, Chase smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Why is it so cold in here?" He asked suddenly standing up straight and looking around.

"The stupid furnace." Andie replied shrugging. "And I'm not going back in that basement cause it's scary down there."

Chase smiled at her before holding his hand out to her. Andie hesitated for a moment but took hold of his hand in the end, let him pull her to her feet and let him pull her into the kitchen. He grabbed the flashlight off the counter and opened the door that led down to the basement. Andie let go of his hand but balled her fists up in the back of his shirt tightly,

"Don't worry." Chase told her quietly when they reached the bottom of the steps. "I'll keep you safe."

Andie nodded slightly but didn't loosen her grip on his shirt. Chase maneuvered his way over to the furnace and shined the flashlight up at it. Andie glanced over her shoulder and scanned the dark basement.

"Chase," She said quietly. "Could you kinda hurry up?"

"Cold?" Chase teased.

"Freezing." Andie nodded.

She danced on her tip toes while keeping her hands balled up in his shirt. Her legs were getting colder and colder by the minute.

"Aha!" Chase said suddenly.

He flipped a switch and hit the side of the furnace. There was a whirling sound and Andie could hear it starting up.

"Can we go back upstairs now?" Andie whispered.

"Yes," Chase nodded.

He turned and wrapped an arm around Andie. They walked together back toward the stairs and Andie practically ran up them, leaving Chase behind. She could hear him laughing as she ran into the living room.

"I'ma go get some blankets." Andie told him as she headed for the stairs.

She ran into her room and pulled off the sheets, cover and grabbed two pillows. Then she ran into Sarah's room and grabbed her covers before running back down the stairs and throwing all the covers onto the couch.

"You think you got enough of them?" Chase asked.

"Not really," Andie replied. "I hate being cold."

Chase chuckled as he untied his shoes and took them off, he stood and helped Andie straighten out the covers.

"So," Andie said glancing out the window. "It looks like we're not going to be going anywhere soon."

"Told you so." Chase said smirking.

Andie stuck her tongue out at him and made her way into the kitchen.

"Pick out a movie for us to watch." She called back to Chase as she took out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

Chase walked over to the five stacks of movies and sat down so he could pick one out. He wanted one that he knew Andie would like,

"Hey Andie." Chase called.

"Yea?"

"Do you like The Nightmare Before Christmas?" He asked.

Chase thought he heard Andie squeal.

"That's the best movie ever made!" She called back.

Chase smiled. He liked to see Andie excited and happy, she became even more beautiful than she already was when she smiled.

"Did you put it in?" Andie asked coming into the living room with a lime green bowl of popcorn and two pops.

"I'm doing that right now." Chase said taking the DVD from the case and opening the player.

He stood and watched Andie plop down on the couch, smiling Chase took a seat next to her and Andie leaned into his side. He kissed the top of her head and pressed play on the remote.

"There are few who deny at what I do I am the best," Andie muttered as she ate some popcorn.

Chase smiled and kissed the top of Andie's head while letting his hand rub her arm soothingly.

"When it comes to surprising in the moon lit light I excel without ever even trying." Andie's eyes were glued to the screen and Chase interlaced the hand she wasn't using to eat popcorn in his and kissed the back. Andie was sitting between his legs with her head lying against his chest.

Chase found it really amusing and cute that Andie knew the words to each of the songs. Her eyes never left the screen but she let Chase kiss her neck, forehead, and hand that was interlaced with his own. Most people wouldn't let their significant others mess with them while they were watching something important.

"There are objects so peculiar they were not to be believed, all around things to tantalize my brain." Andie did it out of habit. It was habit for her to sing along with this movie because it was her all time favorite and when Halloween came around she spent nearly every afternoon watching this when she was little.

"This is a thing called a present. And the whole thing starts with a box. A box? Is it steel? Are there locks? Is it filled with a pox? A pox? How delightful, a pox."

Chase smiled. Andie never failed to surprise him in what she liked and didn't like.

"Okay now you gotta stop." Andie said about ten minutes later when he kissed her forehead.

"Why?" Chase asked frowning.

"Cause the Oogie Boogie Song is coming." Andie replied. "As soon as it's over you can go back to what you're doing."

Chase chuckled.

"Is this your favorite song?" He asked.

"Yep," Andie nodded.

Chase smiled and sat back to let her watch the song in piece, after all they were snowed in. He had all the time in the world to mess with her.

"Oh come on Chase, I'm trying to see the ending!" Andie whined.

The movie was almost over and Chase was laughing as he ran his fingers over her sides. Andie was laughing and giggling as she tried to keep her eyes on the screen but keep Chase from tickling her.

"See Chase," Andie said pointing to the screen. "Last scene."

Andie grabbed hold of his chin and made him look at the screen.

"And sit together," Andie sang quietly, her lips next to Chase's ear. "Now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be."

Chase had actually been into the scene itself when Andie finished the song and he was about to complain at her for turning his head, when Andie pressed her lips against his. She had just finished the last note and Chase was sure the vibration from her lips passed onto his.

They kissed for a few minutes until the phone started to ring. Chase groaned as Andie pulled away from him and reached back to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Andie, did the furnace come on?" Sarah asked.

"Yea," Andie nodded. "Chase got it to come on."

"Chase is there?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, he's gonna stay with me, is that okay?" Andie asked.

"Yes, Andie that's alright." Sarah sighed. "But Andie, be careful okay?"

"Sarah," Andie sighed. "This is Chase we're talking about."

"Yes, I know that Andie but he's a man." Sarah said.

"No, Sarah he's a boy."

Andie gasped in surprised when Chase bit her lightly but firmly on her shoulder.

"Son of a—."

"Language Andie," Sarah said.

"Right," Andie said trying to look at her shoulder and glaring playfully at Chase. "Sorry, but um how are you and Charlie doing?"

"We're okay," Sarah said. "I'll be calling again in the morning."

"Okay." Andie said. "Talk to you then, bye."

"Bye,"

Andie hung up the phone and sighed.

"Why'd you bit me?" She asked Chase rubbing her shoulder.

"Cause you said I'm a boy," Chase replied. "Girl ain't nobody told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Andie asked ignoring the fact that he called her girl.

"That I am a beast!" Chase said grinning.

Andie busted out laughing. Rolling his eyes, Chase ran his fingers over her sides and Andie laughed even more. She tried to push his hands away but since she was sitting inbetween his legs it wasn't like she could and they'd stay away. Andie looked back at Chase and kissed his jaw line.

"You're just trying to get me to stop tickling you." Chase told her smiling.

"And your point?" Andie asked looking up at him.

Chase shrugged.

"Never said I had a point, I was just pointing out the obvious."

Andie laughed slightly before yawning.

"Sleepy?" Chase questioned.

Andie shrugged but laid her head back against Chase's chest. They must have had over five blankets that Andie had searched the house for draped over them and Chase was sure that if she could of found more they'd have them on as well.

"Now what do you wanna watch?" Andie asked turning off the DVD player with the remote.

"Um, well it's nine o' clock and CSI is on." Chase said.

"Fine," Andie said flipping the channel and pulling the blanket up to her chin. "But if I fall asleep it's not my fault."

Chase smiled and kissed her cheek while wrapping his arms her tightly.

"Of course it isn't."

When Blake and Alex got to Brandy's apartment it was snowing really hard and in an hour they'd probably be snowed in.

"Didn't want to get stuck with your parents?" Brandy asked looking at the bags.

"Nope," Blake replied shaking his head.

"And Chase I'm guessing is at Andie's?"

Blake nodded,

"Hey Brandy do have any Kool-Aid?" Alex asked.

"Yep, come on let's go get you some." Brandy said.

Blake took a seat on the couch and closed his eyes. Their parents were going to be even more pissed when they found out that their three sons had snuck out of the house so they'd get snowed in somewhere else.

"Hey Blake,"

He opened his eyes and turned to look at Brandy over the back of the couch.

"Catch."

She tossed a pop can at him and Blake just barely caught it. He was use to Brandy doing stuff like that. She kept him on his toes without even trying and she made sure to live every day to the fullest just because that's what she'd been taught to do. Brandy never wanted to be the center of attention at school but somehow she always was and she use to sneak off to be by herself when all the people got to much. It was then that Blake got to spend the most time with her. They'd sneak off to the back of the school where no one ever went and just sit in talk. That'd been the place that he'd ask her out at too. It was quiet and the only place where he could really talk to just her without seventeen of her friends staring at him over her shoulders.

"What cha thinking think about Ballerina Boy?"

Blake smiled. Ballerina Boy, that was what she used to call him. At first it was meant to be offensive but soon it became the only name she'd call him and it all out of affection.

"Nothing," Blake replied shrugging.

"Well that's too bad." Brandy replied smiling at him.

Blake looked around and frowned.

"Where's Alex?"

Brandy smiled.

"He's in the back room."

"What's in the back room?" Blake asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Brandy replied standing.

Blake stood as well and followed Brandy through the kitchen and through what seemed like a den that was full of boxes.

"You're still not done unpacking?" Blake asked.

"Well I'm still not sure if I'm staying." Brandy replied. "And it'd be my luck I'd get completely unpacked and find out that I've gotta move again."

Blake nodded.

When they reached a door, Brandy glanced back at him with a slight smile on her face.

"This Ballerina Boy," She said turning the knob. "Is my picture room."

"Picture room?" Blake repeated confused.

Brandy nodded and opened the door. She let Blake go in first and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was not an inch of the walls or ceiling that wasn't covered in a picture. Whether it be one that Brandy had drawn or one that she'd bought because she liked it. But Blake knew Brandy's style of art and he could pick out the ones that were hers.

"Brandy this is amazing." Blake said quietly.

"Thank you," She said smiling. "Whether I stay here or not, I can't live without my picture room."

Blake saw a small picture that caught his interest. Walking over to his right, he got up close to the picture and smiled. It was a picture of himself, Chase, and Alex. But Chase and Alex were little. He remembered that day, this painting was what Brandy turned in for a final grade in junior year. She'd talked the boys into posing for her and by the time she was actually done with the picture it looked nothing like it was suppose to, the boys had changed places so many times that Brandy just started to put traces of the other two in each ones faces. So you couldn't tell exactly which one was which, but you knew that they were Blake, Alex, and Chase.

"That's one of the best pictures I've ever done." Brandy said quietly behind him.

"No, the one." Blake said turning to her. "The one of the fairy that looked so much like you is the best one."

"She's up there." Brandy pointed to the ceiling.

Looking up, Blake stared at the biggest picture on the ceiling. It was of a fairy, one that looked exactly like Brandy. Her brown skin was a little but not a lot lighter than Brandy's skin but other than that they were identical, and her eyes instead of a chocolate brown were a beautiful purple. Her wings looked as if they were made of silk and her outfit was skin tight while her hair was shorter than Brandy's had ever been. She was sitting on a half moon and one leg was dipping down into a lake that was rippling. Brandy had drawn the fairy for her senior piece, it wasn't what the teachers at MSA wanted her to draw but Brandy didn't care. She drew it on a napkin first, one day that her and Blake were having coffee together. Then she redrew it on a larger sheet of paper. And the pieces of paper continued to get bigger until the night before the show, when Andie put the fairy on a piece of paper as tall as she was and about four inches wider than she was.

"She won you first place didn't she?" Blake asked.

Brandy nodded,

"Yep, I was the first one to be offered a job out of my entire class." She said proudly. "And I'm still with that same company."

"Hey Blake!" Alex yelled from the other side of the room. "Blake you gotta come see this!"

Smiling, Blake made his way over to Alex and looked at the picture he was pointing to. It was a picture of a phoenix, a purple phoenix mind you but a bird of fire none the less. The flames that surrounded it were a deep sea blue and looked as if they were going to swallow the bird whole.

"You see the faces?" Alex asked. "There are faces in the fire!"

Blake leaned closer and noticed that Alex was right. If you looked hard enough you could see the faces of random people in the fire. They were shadows but you could make out the faces clearly if you tried.

"This room is amazing, Brandy." Blake said turning and smiling at her.

"Thanks."

CSI had just ended and Andie suggested that they watch the news to see how bad the snow was getting. Chase agreed and put the remote back down, since the beginning of CSI, the two of them had changed positions. Andie was lying on her back with Chase on top of her and his head resting on her chest. Her fingers were running lightly through his dirty blond hair and it tempted Chase to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep." Andie said poking his cheek. "We've gotta watch the news."

"You can watch the news." Chase teased. "And I can sleep cause this has got to be the most comfortable position ever invented."

Andie laughed and hit him in the back of head.

"Shut up and watch the news."

They both turned their attention back to the TV screen just as the news music began to float around the room. The news reporter on the screen didn't even get to open her mouth before everything went black.

Andie didn't scream, but Chase noticed her grip on his back tightened to the point where it hurt.

"It's okay Andie." Chase said quietly. "Just a power outage."

Andie nodded and Chase felt her grip relax a bit.

"Come on we gotta get up and find either some flashlights or candles."

"I've got candles in my room," Andie said quietly.

"Lots of them?" Chase asked.

"Yep," Andie replied.

Finally after a moment or two, Andie released Chase and he stood. Andie stood as well and tried to see where she was going in the darkness.

"Oh shit!"

There was a thud and Andie spun around.

"Chase?" She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Chase grunted. "My face broke my fall."

Andie laughed,

"You need help getting up?"

"No, no stay where you are cause if you fall then we may never get untangled." Chase replied.

Andie laughed again when she heard Chase try to get up and hit what sounded like his head on something.

"Andie this isn't funny." Chase said.

"Sure it is," Andie replied. "Now come on,"

Andie got on all fours and crawled toward where she thought Chase was. Her fingers brushed against spiky hair and Andie grinned. She felt her way over his head and shoulders before interlacing her hands with his. With her help they were able to get him to his feet without him hitting his head again.

"Now come on," Andie said as she held onto one of his hands while her other hand felt her way through the darkness.

The stairs proved to be the most complicated to get up and more than once the two of them were sent tumbling back down to the bottom. But they made it up to Andie's room and Andie knew her room so well that she walked around it in the dark quite a lot. She went over to the dresser by her bed and opened the bottom drawer. It was full of candles, Andie always bought candles just incase something like this happened. She pulled out one and then opened a smaller drawer that was full of lighters, some of them she'd stolen, some she'd found and some had been gifts from her old crew members. Andie flipped open a Zippo lighter and lit one of the candles.

"Light!" She said happily.

Chase chuckled and walked over to her. Andie handed him the candle and he held it with one hand covering the flame so it wouldn't go out.

"How many do you think we'll need?" Andie asked him.

"Not a lot," Chase said. "Maybe eight."

Andie nodded and took out eight different colored candles. She grabbed the lighter and Chase led the way out of her room. They went down the stairs slowly but once they reached the living room they cleared off places around the couch to put candles. Mainly the coffee table and the table at the right arm of the couch. Andie lit four of the candles and Chase lit the other four.

Then Chase laid down first and Andie laid on top of his with her head resting on his chest. Chase rubbed his arms up and down her back slowly,

"See that's what puts me to sleep." Andie muttered.

"It's supposed to." Chase replied smirking.

"But what if I don't want to go to sleep?" Andie asked, her voice already thick with sleepiness.

"You need to rest." Chase replied.

"Oh, right." Andie muttered.

She lifted her head up and Chase smiled. Pressing his lips against hers, Chase cupped the back of her head as he kissed her goodnight.

"Night Chase," Andie said snuggling back into his chest. "I love you."

"Goodnight Andie, I love you too."

When the power went out, the first thing that Blake did was begin to search for Alex.

"Hold on a second." He heard Brandy say.

He waited for a moment and he could hear her fumbling with something. Then there was a click and Brandy was suddenly visible holding a lighter high above her head.

"Told you these things come in handy." She told Blake grinning.

Blake rolled his eyes. Brandy had never smoked in her life but she had a fascination with fire, not a crazy fascination where she wanted to set everything on fire. She just liked it, it soothed her.

Alex was standing not two feet away from Blake, his body ridge and his eyes wide.

"Come on Alex." Blake said. "Let's go back into the living room."

As fast as lighting, Alex scurried over to Blake's side and they followed Brandy back through her house. When they reached the living room, Brandy searched through some drawers and brought out about five candles. Once she'd set them down she back and brought out five more. Then she lit them and snapped the lighter shut,

"Don't look at me like that." She said smiling as Blake watched her pocket the lighter.

"I just never understood why you like fire." Blake said shrugging as he and Alex took a seat on the couch.

"It's hard to explain." Brandy replied.

She sat next to Blake and curled her legs up under her.

"So what do we do know?" Alex asked yawning as he leaned against Blake's arm.

"Bedtime." Blake replied.

"Something like that." Brandy nodded laying her head on Blake's shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Alex laid down so that his head was in Blake's lap. Raising an eyebrow, Blake looked at both him and Brandy.

"Excuse me put when did I become everyone's freaking pillow?" He asked.

Both of them laughed but didn't make any movements to detach themselves from him. Sighing Blake settled back onto the couch and closed his eyes, at least he wasn't snowed in with his parents.

**Alright, this ones kinda long too and lots of fluff for you guys even though I really don't do fluff lol. I'm not sure if you'll get another fluff chapter or if we'll back into the drama, maybe another fluff chapter who knows? Lol.**

**A/N-I like Brandy calling Blake a Ballerina Boy, it just fits him lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers writing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	9. Feel Good Inc

** Feel Good Inc.**

**Hey everyone, it's early in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I was like why don't I do some writing. Well nine forty five isn't really that early but it is for me and by the time this gets posted it might be the afternoon but I'll try not to get distracted lol. Oh and I watched Reign Over Me last night and it made me extremely sad, that was such a good movie and Adam Sandler was amazing.**

**But anyway, that's not the point in this chapter I'm not really sure what's going to happen cause I haven't planned it out but I know it'll be interesting and good lol. As far as you guys getting more fluff, I'm not too sure about that but it could happen.**

**A/N-This one is named after the Gorillaz's "Feel Good Inc".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman and I don't own Rent, if I owned Rent then Roger would be mine lol.**

Andie woke up first, she rubbed her eyes kinda roughly and she looked toward the clock on the cable box to see if it was on. It was, meaning they had power once again. Andie turned her head so that it was facing the back of the couch and closed her eyes again. She was so comfortable and she knew that it wouldn't hurt her to go back to sleep. After all, Chase said she needed to rest.

When Chase woke up he looked down at Andie to make sure she was still asleep. She was and so he looked around the living room, the clock on the cable box was saying that it was ten thirty. The cable was back on which was a plus for them, but they'd probably have to go back down into the basement and turn the furnace back on.

Picking up the remote, Chase turned on the TV but turned the volume down low enough so it wouldn't wake Andie. He flipped through the channels before deciding on Spongebob Squarepants. It was Spongebob's Best Day Ever episode, one of Chase's personal favorites. Rubbing his hands up and down Andie's back, Chase couldn't help but smile slightly. He and Andie were making it, they were staying together and not letting anyone or anything in Taylor's case, get inbetween them.

"Chase?"

Jumping slightly, Chase looked down to see Andie looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes baby?" He brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Andie shook her head and Chase knew that she was still practically asleep.

"Go back to sleep baby," He said kissing her hair. "You're still sleepy."

"No, I'm not." Andie muttered.

Chase chuckled and rubbed her back a little more firmly. After a few minutes of silence, Andie was breathing deeply once more and her face was buried in his chest.

"Told you so." Chase muttered smirking.

When Blake woke up, he and Alex were the only two on the couch. Brandy had disappeared. Rubbing his eyes, Blake sat up. He lifted Alex's head from his lap, then he stood and laid his little brother's head on the couch. Walking into the kitchen, Blake saw Brandy standing at the stove.

"You take forever to get up." Brandy said not turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Blake asked taking a seat at the counter.

"I know you." Brandy replied simply.

"True." Blake muttered.

He watched Brandy crack an egg and pour it into the skillet. She didn't have to make breakfast but Blake knew she was going to anyway.

"So Ballerina Boy, how come you haven't bowed to your parents wishes?" Brandy asked.

Blake frowned.

"What?"

"How come you haven't married some high up in society lady?" Brandy asked glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Because," Blake said shrugging. "I don't want to."

Brandy snorted.

"I was actually expecting you to be married by now." She told him quietly.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I don't know really, I expected to walk into your office and see a photo on your desk of your wife and maybe kids and to see a gold wedding ban on your finger."

Blake watched Brandy carefully. She was upset or angry, she was just her same old self.

"I thought I would be too." Blake said quietly.

"To who?" Brandy asked. "Do I know her? Did we go to school with her?"

"Yes, you know her and yea we went to school with her." Blake said quietly.

Brandy frowned slightly and turned to face Blake.

"Who?"

Blake bit his lip. This was the moment of truth and he had of been paying more attention he would have seen the sparkle of mischief in Brandy's eyes as she looked at him. But he was more worried about what he was going to say, should he tell her the truth or should he make up some random name? If he told her the truth she might hit him but if he lied then she'd be hurt. Finally at the last moment Blake opened his mouth and looked her straight in the eye.

"You."

When Andie woke up for the third time she knew that she was up now. She was never able to just wake and fall right back asleep more than three times. So when she was sick, she spent a lot of time just lying around in bed. She was still lying on Chase and after a moment or two she realized that she couldn't have sleep more than twenty minutes.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep." Chase teased smiling down at her.

"I'm up now." Andie replied.

She stretched her arms out so that they were on either side of Chase's head and stretched her entire body. She didn't relax until there was a pop in her back,

"Better?" Chase asked as she relaxed against him once again.

"Yep." Andie replied nodding.

She pushed herself up so that she was hovering slightly over Chase, she smiled at him before climbing off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Chase followed her and took a seat at the table.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she began to pull things out of the refrigerator.

"Making breakfast," Andie replied simply. "I'm freaking hungry."

Chase smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Andie nodded.

"I don't really like to but I do when I have to." She glanced back at him. "Can you cook?"

"Sorta." Chase replied. "There are certain things I can cook."

"Like cereal." Andie teased.

"Yep, like cereal." Chase nodded. "I burnt some water one time too."

"Chase, you can't burn water." Andie said frowning.

"Exactly, but somehow I managed to." Chase said.

Rolling her eyes, Andie went back to what she was doing. She was planning on making French toast along with eggs and bacon.

"I'm gonna go turn on the furnace." Chase said grabbing the flashlight he left on the counter last night.

"Okay, be careful though." Andie told him.

As Chase messed with the furnace, Andie set to work on making breakfast. Cooking was not her favorite thing to do but she had to learn how when her mom got sick. And she made sure the food was always good because her mother needed good food. There were a lot of things Andie knew how do that most teens didn't, she could balance a checkbook, clean a house like a professional maid, cook, and change bed sheets with a person in them. She learned how do all of this in the few months that it took for her mother to get sick. She had to or nothing would have went right, everything would have crumbled to pieces.

"Furnace is on." Chase said coming back up the steps.

"Thanks and your food is ready." Andie said as she put the bacons onto Chase's plate that already held his eggs and French toast.

"Thanks."

He got a glass of milk and sat down at the table. About five minutes later, Andie joined him at the table with her own plate.

"Is it still snowing?" Andie asked him.

Chase looked over her head out of the kitchen window.

"Yea, but they're just light flakes now."

Andie groaned before poking her lip out slightly as she continued to eat.

"Well Andie, when you get to Egypt you won't have to worry about the snow." Chase said.

"I know, right?" Andie said grinning.

Chase smiled at her,

"Tell you what." He said. "The summer after graduation, you and me will take a trip to Egypt."

Andie raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're kidding right?"

Chase shook his head.

"Nope, oh come Andie it could be fun."

"But—how—I don't have that kind of money to just up and go to Egypt." She stuttered staring at Chase as if he'd grown a second head.

"You're not paying for it though." Chase said grinning. "I am."

"Chase I can't let you do that." Andie said. "What would your parents think?"

"I don't care what they think," Chase replied shrugging. "I just want you to be happy."

Andie smiled slightly,

"So what are we doing today?" Chase asked. "Cause it's kinda clear we can't go outside."

"Not true." Andie said.

Chase watched as her face suddenly lit up and her eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on," Andie said standing as she stuffed her last piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"Put your coat on," Andie said. "Do you got gloves?"

Chase nodded.

"We going to play in the snow?"

Andie nodded smiling as she disappeared up the steps. Chase pulled on his coat and out of its many pockets he took out a skull cap and a pair of gloves. When Andie appeared against she had on her coat, a hat, gloves and a scarf. Chase chuckled slightly,

"What?" Andie asked pulling on a pair of boots.

"Nothing," Chase replied pulling on the boots he'd stuffed into his bag at the last minute. "You just look so cute."

Andie huffed slightly and glared at him. But then she walked over to the door and wrenched it open. The cold air hit her and Andie was very tempted to the shut the door again but she really wanted to build a snowman and have a snowball fight. Chase followed her outside and Andie stepped off the porch into the snow, it was so high that it came to her mid thigh. Andie looked back at Chase with wide eyes and he chuckled before following her into the snow.

"So what first?" Andie asked. "Snowman?"

"If you want." Chase said shrugging.

Andie looked around at all the snow before grabbing a glove full and rolling it into a ball. She hand that to Chase before picking up even more and merging that together with the snowball Chase was holding.

It took them a good twenty minutes just to get the first ball big enough so that it could be the bottom of the snow man. Then they started on the second one, that one they had a little bit more difficulty with because the snow kept on crumbling to pieces.

But finally they got the snowman made,

"What about his face?" Chase asked Andie.

Andie frowned for a moment before smiling and stepping up to the snowman that was taller than she was because of Chase. Taking her glove hand, she carved out two eyes and after taking off her glove she used her finger to draw a line for his mouth and little ticks on each side.

"A Jack Skellington snowman." Chase commented grinning. "Never thought I'd see one of those."

Andie giggled as she pulled back on her glove. Then she scooped up a hand full of snow and shaped it into a ball.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked her.

"Nothing," Andie replied innocently. "Nothing at all."

Chase opened his mouth to say something else but Andie chucked the snow ball right at him. It hit him in his forehead and Andie busted out laughing, Chase wiped his face and glared playfully at Andie. He scooped up some snow and Andie tried to take off running but remembered that she was in mid thigh high snow. Chase threw the snowball and it hit her in the back of the head.

"Chase!" Andie yelled.

He laughed and ducked as another snow ball was sent flying his way.

"HA! You m—." Chase didn't get to finish his sentence cause another snow ball came flying and hit him in the face once more.

Brandy raised her eyebrows at Blake. He just told her that she was the one he would have wanted to marry and possibly have child with. She'd known this back when they were in high school but she had been positive that he'd gotten over his feelings for her.

"Me?" She said. "You've still got feelings for me after seven years?"

Blake opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a voice from the kitchen door.

"Of course he's still got feelings for you. He's been like in love with you since he first met you."

"Thanks Alex," Blake said burying his face in his hands.

"No problem," Alex replied grinning. "Besides it's about time you tell her how you really feel so you two can get together like Chase and Andie."

Brandy chuckled at the bluntness of the thirteen year old.

"You know he's right." She said nodding.

"You can't gang up on me like this!" Blake exclaimed. "Here I am trying to figure out how to tell you how I really feel and you two are sitting here ganging up on me and rushing me!"

Brandy chuckled slightly and put a plate of food in front of Blake and one in front of Alex. Then she sat down across from Blake and tilted her head to the right slightly as she looked at Blake.

"So go on then Ballerina Boy," She gave him her most charming smile. "Tell me how you really feel about me."

Alex grinned widely and he looked at Blake,

"You know what," He said standing. "Why don't I just show you?"

Brandy's eyebrows shot up as he walked around to her side of the table and tilted her head up to kiss her.

When Chase and Andie went back inside the house it was getting dark outside and it was starting to snow hard again. They're teeth were chattering and their lips were blue. Chase was able to peel out of his coat and gloves but had to help Andie cause she was shaking so bad she couldn't grab a hold of them.

"R-right," She muttered once she was free of her coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. "I-I'ma t-take a s-shower in S-Sarah's b-bathroom you c-can take o-one in the m-m-main bathroom, okay?"

Chase nodded, he did think he could talk with out stuttering so he wasn't about to try. He shuffled over to his bag and pulled out some clothes to put on, then he followed Andie upstairs and went into the bathroom while she headed into her own room. Andie pulled out a pair of boy shorts, a pair of sweat pants, and a sweater. She went into Sarah's room and had just shut the door to her bathroom when she heard the water in the main bathroom start up.

Andie turned on the heat lamp in the ceiling and peeled out of her wet and cold clothes. Her teeth were still chattering and Andie didn't think they were ever going to stop. She turned the water on and made sure it was hot before stepping in. The hot warmed burned at first but all too soon, Andie could feel herself warming up. She was getting the feeling back in her fingers and toes.

When Andie finally did shut off the water she had all her feeling back and she was nice and warm. The heat lamp helped to keep her warm as she got dressed and combed her hair. Andie split her hair down the middle and braided it back in two cornrows. She pulled a hoodie on over her sweater and put on a pair of thick socks before leaving the bathroom and heading down the stairs.

Chase was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, Andie smiled and leaned over the back of the couch so she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey there," Chase said. "All better?"

"Yep." Andie nodded. "What are we watching?"

"As of right now," Chase replied glancing back at the TV. "Nothing. There's nothing on."

Andie took the remote from Chase and began to flip through the channels herself.

"We're gonna watch Rent." Andie replied.

"What's that?" Chase asked.

Andie frowned.

"You've never seen Rent?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't think so," Chase replied shaking his head.

Andie climbed over the back of the couch and sat next to Chase.

"It's a really good movie." Andie said snuggling next to his side and gluing her eyes to the screen.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Ten minutes later Chase couldn't keep the grin from his face, he now knew why Andie liked this movie. It was a musical and since she could sing so well it was her kind of movie to sing along with.

"One song glory, one song before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind, find. One song, one last refrain, glory. From the pretty boy front man, who wasted opportunity."

Chase loved to hear her sing. When he saw Blake again he was going to talk to him about getting Andie into some singing classes. She'd do really well.

"Glory, on another empty life time flies, time dies." Chase watched fascinated as Andie tilted her head back so she could hold the last note as long as the guy on the screen did. "Glory, one blaze of glory. One blaze of glory. Glory!"

Chase smiled they defiantly had to get this girl into some singing lessons.

Andie hadn't wanted to sing in front of Chase but she had a hard time not singing along with Rent. It was an amazing story and movie. This was the last play her mother had taken her to see, before she got sick. This one the one that she took Andie to go see because it was her mothers favorite.

"Look I find some of what you teach suspect. Because I'm use to relying on intellect. But I try to open up to what I don't know, because reason says I should have died. Three years ago."

The more Chase watched the movie and listen to Andie sing the more he was really starting to get into it. There was so much going on with each of the characters.

"The heart may freeze, or it can burn, the pain will ease. If I can learn, there is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as, my last."

Chase smiled and kissed her cheek. He could use to this, listening to her sing all the time.

"New York City, center of the universe, times are shitty but I'm pretty sure they can't get worse. It's a comfort to know, when you're singing the hit the road blues. That anywhere else you could possible go after New York would be, a pleasure cruise."

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, sunny Santa Fe would be nice. We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and leave this to the roaches and mice."

For the next song though, Andie crawled into Chase lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Chase held her close and kissed the top of her head,

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with 1000 kisses, be my lover, I'll cover you."

Chase smiled slightly as Andie glanced up at him and gave him a shy smile.

"I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love. One life, be my life. Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Where ever, what ever I'll be your coat."

Chase tilted her head up and kissed ever so gently on the lips. He found that he liked to kiss her right after she finished a note because he liked the vibration that her lips gave his.

Ten minutes later, Chase was sure he'd found his favorite song.

"To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo .To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou."

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow. To blow off Auntie Em. La Vie Boheme!"

Chase laughed at that last line,

"I'ma have to make that signature." Chase said pulling out his phone.

"You're retarded." Andie giggled.

Chase and Andie both were very into the movie by the time Andie's favorite song came around. Chase wasn't even messing with her, that was surprising to Andie but she didn't want to say anything that might snap him out of his trance.

"My favorite song is next." Andie told him quietly.

"Well then let's here it." Chase said as slow sad music began to play.

"Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you."

Chase felt Andie interlace her fingers with his.

"Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you."

Andie always liked this song. And this part of the movie, it was sad yes. But it was one of the best parts in the entire movie. Her mother was worried that Andie would actually die a little inside when she was gone. And to make her happy Andie told her no she wouldn't, but the truth was that Andie had. She'd been dead inside for a long time after her mother died, she was just very good at hiding it.

"Without you. Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. The mind churns! The heart yearns! The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone. Cause I die, without you. Without, you."

Chase couldn't decide if he liked that song or not. It made him want to cry, Andie sang it beautifully and he knew that it went beyond just because she liked the song. He held Andie a little tighter after that and she didn't say anything about it. So Chase assumed she wanted to be held just a little but tighter this time.

"So did you like it?" Andie asked when the credits began to roll.

"Yes and no." Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Andie asked frowning.

"The music in it is great, but the story, it's so sad." Chase said.

"That's what makes it such a great movie." Andie replied laughing.

"Guess you're right." Chase said nodding.

"So, what's for dinner?" Andie asked smirking at him.

"I have no idea." Chase replied. "What do you want?"

"It's not like we can order in." Andie said looking at the window.

Chase chuckled,

"Let's see I can usually made good pasta, sometimes casserole if someone who can cook is watching me."

Andie laughed and held out her hand to him.

"Then let's go make a casserole."

Chase grinned and took hold of her hand so she could pull him into the kitchen and they could get started on dinner.

**What did I tell you, I started this at nine forty five this morning and it is now two forty five lol! Blame it on Youtube, it be drawing me in lol. But um you guys gots your wish, another fluff chapter lol. I'm trying to work on my fluff since I don't like to write it and I figure the only way I'll get good at it is if I practice. But I highly doubt you'll get another fluff chapter, three in a row is too many lol.**

**A/N-Go Blake! Go Blake! I can't believe he kissed her. You'd swear I wasn't the one writing the story wouldn't you lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	10. Lost Without You

** Lost Without You**

**Hey guys, second chapter today that's a plus! But um, it's been a long day and for some reason I've been so hyper lol. But I think I'm calm now, probably not but it's whatever. Oh I just got done watching the new episode of Doctor Who and I thought it was bloody brilliant! Yes I am a nerd when it comes to Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Harry Potter lol. But as far as Doctor Who goes I can't wait for Martha to come back!**

**But back to this story right here. I'm not really sure what's going to happen but I think we're going to have some sexy dancing between Chase and Andie while Blake and Brandy I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen with those two. Cause after all Blake did kiss her in the last chapter. But who knows? Cause I sure as hell don't which is kinda sad since I'm the one writing it lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Robin Thick's "Lost Without You" just because that has got to be one of the greatest and calming slow songs like ever lol and it fits with Chase and Andie.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. Oh and I don't own Ne-Yo's "Stay" if you haven't seen the video go to Youtube and watch it so you can kinda get the picture for what Chase and Andie are doing lol and I don't own The Great Mouse Detective.**

It took Chase and Andie two hours to dinner right. The first casserole they burnt, Andie blamed it on Chase. She'd been sitting on the counter across from the stove watching the casserole when Chase decided he was bored. So he made his way over to her and started to kiss her. Now Andie wasn't about to reject his lips on hers, but it did make it kinda hard to watch the cooking food. Their kisses had started out short and sweet, the kind that Chase used to tell Andie he loved her. He kissed her cheek and jaw line before moving to kiss her neck. Andie wasn't sure when exactly she closed her eyes but she did and the only thing that was on her mind at the moment the feel of Chase's tongue gliding over certain, sensitive parts of her neck.

Chase however, blamed them burning the first casserole on Andie. He claimed that if she hadn't been sitting on the counter looking so sexy he wouldn't have had any reason to come over and start to kiss her. He stood between her legs with his hands sitting on either side of her hips. But as they got more into the kiss, his right hand moved to rest on her waist and the other the one to cup her cheek. When he started to kiss her neck he felt Andie run her fingers through his dirty blond hair and it made him shiver.

Andie's eyes however snapped open when she smelt something burning. She looked over Chase's shoulder at the stove and her eyes widened.

"Chase I think you burnt dinner."

Andie held back her laughter as Chase ran over to the stove and threw open the oven door.

"Damn, Andie!" He said waving his hand as smoke started to fill the kitchen. "How could you let dinner burn like that?"

"Me?" Andie asked laughing. "If I'm right you're the one that put it in there."

"Yea and it was your job to take it out." Chase teased.

"Oh shut up and throw that one away," Andie said hopping from the counter.

"We're going to have to make another one huh?" Chase asked as he scraped the burnt food from the pan.

"If you wanna eat tonight we do." Andie nodded.

Chase sighed and after sitting the pan in the sink he went to stand next to Andie and help her put together another casserole.

The next casserole they didn't burn, but Chase didn't come over to try and make with her while Andie watched it either. Andie supposed he must have been really hungry and she chuckled as she pulled the pan of chicken casserole from the oven.

They ate while watching Two and A Half Men, one of Andie's favorite TV shows. She absolutely loved that show and she didn't know why, it just made her laugh.

"You've got a morbid sense of humor." Chase commented smirking.

"As do you and you know it." Andie replied smiling cheekily at him.

"That's not the point." Chase said.

Andie rolled her eyes and ate another bit of chicken casserole.

When they finished dinner it was nearing nine o' clock.

"We need to watch a movie that will put me to sleep." Andie said as she stood and after taking Chase's plate heading into the kitchen.

"Like?" Chase asked frowning.

"I don't know," Andie called back smiling. "But I'm sleepy,"

Chase laughed as looked up at her as she came back into the living.

"So pick something," He said nodding toward the stacks of movies.

Andie went and sat down in front of the piles, she went through each stack put was only on the second one when she saw a movie that made her face light up.

"This!" She said scrambling to her feet. "It won't put me to sleep but it's such a good movie."

She'd been waving the case around so Chase couldn't fully see what she wanted to watch. Smiling, he gently took hold of her wrist and held her hand still.

"The Great Mouse Detective." He said. "I remember watching this when I was little."

"It's my favorite kids movie." Andie said as she went over to the DVD player and put it in.

Then she went back over to the couch and Chase scooted back so that his back was against the back of the couch and there was enough room for Andie to lay on her side with her back pressed against his chest. Chase kissed her hair as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"Before you go to sleep are you gonna sing?" Chase asked.

"Sing what?" Andie asked sleepily.

"The one mouse lady she sings a song." Chase said. "I know she does I used to watch this when I was little."

Andie laughed.

"The one mouse lady," She repeated giggling.

"Hey, don't make fun." Chase said. "I'm serious are you gonna sing?"

Andie thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't wanna." She said.

"But that's the best part of the whole movie." Chase whined.

"And?" Andie asked.

"You singing it would make it ten times better."

Andie felt her cheeks heat up and she turned her face so Chase couldn't see. She hated when he made her blush. Sometimes she could control it and sometimes she couldn't.

Andie turned to look back at Chase, who was grinning,

"You think you're funny don't you?" She asked.

"I know I'm funny," Chase replied kissing her.

Andie smirked but didn't pull away from the kiss. If she kept him occupied long enough they'd miss the mouse lady's song. Andie had just started to believe they were actually going to miss it when Chase pulled away.

"Stop trying to distract me," He said smiling. "Her songs coming up."

Andie let a great sigh but turned her attention to the movie.

"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen. Listen to my song. Life down here's been hard for you. Life has made you strong. Let me lift the mood. With my attitude."

Chase smiled and watched Andie, something about the way she sang and let the words flow from her mouth fascinated him. He hadn't and he wasn't going to tell her that he planned to talk to Blake about getting her into a singing class.

"Hey fellas, the time is right. Get ready, tonight's the night. Boys, what you're hoping for will come true. Let me be good to you. You tough guys, you're feeling' all alone. You rough guys, the best o' you sailors and bums. All o' my chums."

"So dream on, and drink your beer. Get cozy, your baby's here. You won't be misunderstood. Let me be good to you."

As the music began to pick up, Chase felt Andie begin tap her finger on the back of his hand. She was keeping the beat,

"Hey fellas, I'll take off all my blues. Hey fellas, there's nothing I won't do. Just for you. So dream on, and drink your beer. Get cozy, your baby's here. Hey boys, I'm talking' to you. Your baby's gonna come through. Let me be good to you."

Chase untangled their fingers so he could clap for him. But Andie glared playfully at his hand before snatching them out of the air and re interlacing their fingers. Chase chuckled slightly but kissed her shoulder. Andie turned back to look at him when he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Andie kissed him back with the same amount of passion he gave her.

"Hey I've got an idea." Andie said pulling back.

"Oh really?" Chase said kissing up and down her jaw line.

"Yep." Andie nodded as she sat up and ran over to the stereo.

"Do I gotta get up?" Chase asked.

"Yea, it'll be more fun if you actually follow me." Andie replied.

"Follow you where?" Chase asked confused.

Andie laughed slightly as she put a CD into the player and pressed play. Chase raised an eyebrow as Ne-Yo's "Stay" began to float around the room.

"Andie, what—?"

Chase didn't even finish his sentence. Andie had started to dance and his eyes instantly went to her hips which were swaying and popping back and forth and side to side.

_Que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que li__nda ma, que linda ma  
Let's go!_

_The room is spinnin'  
And I can't breathe  
And o0h my head is just aching'  
Hands won't stop sweating'  
And my knees girl they just wont stop shaking'  
My stomach is turning' flips  
And I feel sick  
Yea see (yeah)  
And this is all just at the thought of you leaving' me_

By now Chase had stood and was standing with her hands resting on the shelf that the stereo was sitting on. She glanced back at him and grinned as her ass ticked in a circle and Chase's eyes stayed glued to it.

_(Maybe I'm a fool)  
Am I stupid?  
(Maybe I'm a fiend)  
Addicted to it  
(baby I don't know)  
But your my get right when it's wrong  
(Maybe it's your smile)  
Makes me happy  
(Maybe it's your touch)  
So relaxing  
(whatever it is)  
Without it i just can't go on  
And I want you to know that_

Chase smiled as he slid over to Andie and grabbed hold of her hips. She leaned back against him but her hips never missed a beat. Chase tilted her head to try and kiss her but Andie made sure that their lips always stayed just inches apart.

_I just can't help myself  
I just can't help myself  
I don't need nothing' else  
All I need is you  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me_

Then without warning, Andie slipped from his grip. Chase's head followed her and when she leaned against the wall, he made his way over to her. But Andie wasn't about to let him get too close to her so she moved and began to walk into the kitchen.__

Never gonna be without cha'  
See myself with only you  
I finally found my inspiration  
Here your voice sing  
(baby wooohhoo00oo)  
Anything I gotcha'  
Whatcha' want indeed I'll be  
Cuz you are my everything  
So baby please just  
Stay with me

She turned around and as she walked backward she motioned with her finger for Chase to follow. He did as he was told and Andie turned to walk forward again. At the sink she placed her hands on the edge and looked out the window at all the snow. With the beat her hips swayed and her ass popped ever so slightly with every other beat.

_(Maybe I'm a fool)  
Am I stupid?  
(Maybe I'm a fiend)  
Addicted to it  
(baby I don't know)  
But your my get right when it's wrong  
(Maybe it's your smile)  
Makes me happy  
(Maybe it's your touch)  
So relaxing  
(whatever it is)  
Without you I just can't go on_

Andie turned around to face Chase just before he got to her. She smiled up at him but still made sure that their lips were inches apart and never touched. She moved a little over to the counter and hopped up on it. Chase kissed her shoulder and Andie smiled slightly, then he kissed her neck, her jaw line, and her cheek. But Andie hopped off the counter and danced a circle around him before he could kiss her lips.

_I just can't help myself  
I just can't help myself  
I don't need nothing' else  
All I need is you  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me_

Andie took hold to the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the kitchen. She turned back around when they got back to the living room. Releasing her hold on his shirt Andie danced over to the stairs and she stood on the first step with her back leaning against the wall and her leg straight out and her foot resting on the banister.

_Que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que linda ma, que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que linda ma_

Dah dah dah dah dah  
NOW  
Live from the 215  
My baby girl ride right on my left hand side  
Mercedes rug slide through the palm of a dime  
The brother known best  
Its the prince  
And you my princess  
Let's get it on  
Mami que-linda  
Look at cha' beautiful smile  
I don't wanna leave ya

When Chase got over to Andie, he put a finger under her chin and seemed like she was actually going to let him kiss her when she suddenly rolled along the wall and Chase just barely caught himself so he didn't kiss the wall. He heard Andie laugh and he couldn't help but grin. When he turned around to face her, she had her back to him and was once again twirling and popping her hips.

_Why don't cha stay for a while  
I love to love ya  
Like heavy bum-bum-tiddly-dee  
Take off ya sneaks  
And leme tickle ya feet  
Peddi a Libra  
You think that Peddi a freak  
Oooh you a Leo  
I heard they rather unique  
Your such a diva  
Your such a pleasure to meet  
Your 1 of ur stature  
1 in a million  
Nothing' else matters_

Chase moved so he was behind Andie but before he could grab her hips she dropped to the floor and popped right back up. She laughed slightly as Chase's hands fell limp at his side and he just watched. She danced two circles around him and bumped his hip with her butt before dropping to the floor and jumping right back up once more.

_I love to turn you on  
Your like my favorite song  
Without you would be wrong  
(would be wrong)  
Forever and always  
Did you know what you do for me?  
Love you you're my melody  
Wearing' my heart on my sleeve  
(music)  
You're all I need_

Andie moved so she was infront of Chase again and his time she did let him take hold of her hips. They swayed back and forth and from side to side until Andie suddenly moved so she was behind him. She extended an arm so that it rested on his shoulder and Chase gently took hold of that hand. Andie smirked and bumped her hip against him before sliding her hand out of his.

_I just can't help myself  
I just can't help myself  
I don't need nothing' else  
All I need is you  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me_

When the song ended, Andie smiled at Chase and went to walk back to the couch but he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her so that she was pressed up against him.

"Now was all that teasing fair and necessary?" He asked.

"Yea, I think it was." Andie nodded.

Chase rolled his eyes as she laughed. Then he pulled her closer if possible and made sure there was no way she could keep their lips inches apart. But Andie didn't want to keep their lips apart any more, she wanted to kiss him.

And kiss they did. For nearly they stood, pressed up against each other. Letting their tongues explore the other one's mouth.

"Okay, now I'm sleepy." Andie said quietly when her and Chase pulled apart.

"It was all that dancing." Chase laughed. "After all you were the one dancing, I was just following."

"Huh, you were just following." Andie said after thinking about for a moment. "We gonna have to work on that cause I shouldn't be the only one tired. You've got to share some of this tiredness."

Chase laughed and let Andie pull him over to the couch. She laid down first and let Chase lay on top of her with his head resting on her chest.

"See if you hadn't of burnt dinner." Andie said closing her eyes. "Then we could have danced earlier and I probably wouldn't be so tired."

"I didn't burn dinner." Chase said. "You burnt dinner cause you were supposed to be watching it."

"You were distracting me." Andie said simply. "Ergo, your fault."

Chase chuckled,

"Fine it's my fault dinner got burnt." He kissed her lips. "Happy?"

"Very," Andie nodded, her eyes still closed. "Night Chase, love you."

"Sleep tight Andie," Chase replied turning off the TV. "I love you too."

**You guys had better be glad I love ya'll. Man this is horrible, three freaking fluff chapters in a row? Man we gotta get back into to the drama ASAP! But on a side note I liked this chapter, it really isn't my cup of tea but it'll have to do. Lots of kissing and sexy dancing and flirting going on.**

**A/N-Anyone else like The Great Mouse Detective as much as I do? You notice I mention that movie quite a lot in these stories lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers tying chapters!**

**Danyi **


	11. Cry Me A River

** Cry Me A River**

**Hey guys, just got back from the sixteenth street mall and I'm so tired. But um I spent most of my time in Hot Topic and Spenser's. Didn't buy much but I had fun with my twin and our friends. And you would never know that it was snowing here two days ago because the snows all gone and it's sunny and hot outside.**

**Okay in this chapter, I'm so sick of fluff lol so we're going back to the drama. I think Andie's gonna go back to the hospital and Chase is gonna have to go home which you all know is never good. Um, maybe Sophie will tell Andie about her dreams and just maybe you guys will get some Blake and Brandy fluff although I highly doubt it.**

**A/N-This one is named after Justin Timberlake's "Cry Me A River" because that is a great song and Justin Timberlake is sexy as hell.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Then next morning Chase and Andie found that were able to leave the house. The sun had come out and melted not a lot of the snow but enough so that the street sweepers could clear the streets of snow. So while Chase got dressed in the bathroom, Andie got dressed in her room and they had decided that since Chase's parents had called him telling him he had to come home now, he'd drop Andie off at the hospital before going to see what his parents want. Not ten minutes after his parents called and he was finished getting dressed, Chase got a call from Blake asking him what he'd done and why their parents wanted the three of them home right then.

"I didn't do anything." Chase argued as he watched Andie head up stairs to get dressed. "If anything they're mad at the three of us for sneaking out so we wouldn't get snowed in with them."

He heard Blake huff on the other line.

"So, how's it going at Brandy's?" Chase asked grinning.

Blake was silent and Chase couldn't hold back his next remark.

"That good huh?" He sat down on the couch and leaned back, one hand behind his head.

"Chase," Blake warned.

"Well, then come on tell me what's been going on." Chase said.

"I—I kissed her."

Chase choked on his own spit and sat up on the couch.

"You what?" He asked.

"Yea," Blake said sighing. "I kissed her."

"Did she kiss you back?" Chase asked grinning. "Or did she just sit there?"

"She kissed me back," Blake whispered as if he couldn't belief it.

"Go Blake," Chase said sinking back into the couch.

"Shut up," Blake said but Chase could tell he was grinning.

"So you two are back together now right?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure." Blake replied. "We haven't got a chance to talk about it yet."

"Cause of Alex?" Chase asked frowning.

"No, actually Alex was the one who told Brandy I'm still in love with her."

Chase raised his eyebrows,

"How come Alex had to do it?" A grin split across Chase's face. "Were you scared to?"

"Chase, you're really pushing it you know that?" Blake asked.

"Yea I know, but you can't reach me at the moment." Chase said. "And by the time we get home you'll be done forgotten."

"Don't count on it." Blake replied.

"Another question, are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"I haven't figured that one out yet." Blake said sighing. "If I do it'll start another argument."

"True, but how're you gonna keep it secret?" Chase asked. "They always manage to find out, you know that."

Blake sighed again.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked his little brother. "You're enjoying listening to me try and figure out how to overcome our parents."

"Well, it's all kinda your fault to begin with." Chase said shrugging. "If you hadn't of let Brandy refuse to remarry you then mom and dad would have eventually left her alone."

"Not our father," Blake said quietly.

"That's another thing," Chase said. "Something happen between you, dad, and Brandy and you never told me what."

"It's complicated." Blake said.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to have to," Blake replied. "Soon I think, especially since now that I think about it I'm pretty sure I know what our parents want."

"What?" Chase asked. "Why do they want us to come home?"

"I'll tell you if I'm right when they tell us." Blake said.

Chase huffed and rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Andie come down the stairs.

"Fine, I gotta go though." He said standing. "I'm gonna take Andie to the hospital before I come home."

"Okay," Blake said.

The brothers hung up and Chase smiled at Andie.

"You seem very happy for someone who doesn't like their parents and is about to go home." She said pulling on her coat.

"Blake kissed Brandy."

Andie's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

"Go Blake," She said softly.

"That's what I said." Chase laughed as he pulled on his own coat.

Chase followed her out of the house after slinging his bag over his shoulder. After locking the door Andie took his hand in hers but let him lead the way to his SUV. They climbed in and Chase turned the heat on all the way. On the way to the hospital they talked about any and everything, except for the riot. Neither of them wanted to bring it up because it was scary and sad that so many people had gotten hurt just because Billy didn't like Moose.

"So call me when you're ready to go." Chase said. "And I'll back to pick you up."

"You don't have to," Andie said.

"Yes I do." Chase replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Fine, I'll call you." Andie said.

She leaned over in her seat and kissed Chase. When they pulled apart Andie smiled and pecked him on the lips before opening her door and climbing out.

"I'll see you later and I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Chase replied.

Andie gave him a radiant smile before closing the SUV door and heading up to the hospital. Chase made sure she'd passed through the doors before pulling away from the curb and heading toward the high way so he could get home faster.

As he drove Chase tried to figure out what exactly his parents could want with them. Other than the fact that they snuck out, none of them had done anything bad. The riot was not Blake's fault and Chase was only trying to make sure his girlfriend and their friends were safe. And Alex hadn't gotten into any fights here of lately, or if he had the school hadn't found out and he certainly wasn't telling anyone.

Maybe they just wanted to tell them that they were going away again. Chase snorted at the thought. If that was the case they could have told them over the phone and let them stay at the houses they wanted to be at. But the more Chase tried to figure out what they could possibly be wanting the more he realized they could be planning something that they'd never done before so he gave up.

When he pulled up to his house, Blake's SUV was not there. So Chase left his car on and leaned his seat back. There was no way in hell he was going in there without Blake. They had learned a very long time ago that they never faced their parents alone. Back when Chase was eight years old he'd gotten into a fight at school, this boy in his class called him a girl because he danced. Now when you're an eight year old boy, being called a girl can hurt a lot, so out of anger and hurt Chase fought the boy. Neither of them won because they were pulled apart before they could really get into the fight but Chase had a black eye and busted lip just like the other boy. When Chase got home that night Blake had taken Alex out because their parents asked him to. Blake didn't know Chase had gotten in trouble. If he had of, then he wouldn't have left. Their parents called Chase into his fathers' study and he sat in the chair across from his father. They had yelled, boy did they yell. Chase understood that they were angry at him for fighting but they were yelling as if he'd committed murder. And all Chase could do was sit there and cry, he wasn't sure how long they yelled but they didn't stop until Blake came rushing through the door. He had scooped Chase up into his arms and yelled at their parents that they should be ashamed of themselves for doing that to Chase.

"Chase."

Chase bolted up right and smacked his head against the roof of his car.

"Damn it Blake!" He yelled as his older brother laughed.

"That's what you get," Blake laughed. "You know it's not safe to crawl inside of yourself in public."

Chase snorted as he opened the door and climbed out of the SUV. Together the brothers walked up to the front door and Blake unlocked it. Ann was waiting at the front door for them.

"Your parents are waiting for you in your fathers' study." She said taking their coats from them.

"Thank you Ann," Blake said.

Chase and Alex followed him up the stairs and down the hall to their fathers' study,

"You two ready?" Blake asked placing a hand on the oak wood door.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Alex replied quietly.

Chase put a hand on his little brothers' shoulder. Blake gave a great sigh as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Their parents were sitting behind their fathers' desk, both of them looked up at their boys without much interest.

"You wanted to see us?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Their mother said. "Well more or less we wanted to talk to Chase but we feel that the three of you should be here."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Chase asked.

"You're girlfriend, Andie, we want her to come over and have dinner with us."

When Andie got up to Moose's room, she found him awake and waking TV,

"Andie!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Moose." Andie said smiling at him.

She walked over to his bedside leaned down to give him a very gentle hug. Then they did their handshake with his good hand and Moose grinned up at her.

"So what was it like being snowed it?"

Andie shrugged.

"It was okay." She replied.

"Something tells me you weren't alone in that house." Moose teased.

"No I wasn't, Chase stayed with me." Andie said rolling her eyes at Moose's grin. "Nothing happened, just some dancing and kissing."

Andie pretended that she didn't see the look Moose sent her,

"Have you talked to Sophie?" She asked.

"Yea, last night." Moose nodded. "She can walk now so she came to visit me."

"How's she doing?" Andie asked.

"That's the thing," Moose said frowning slightly. "Physically she's fine, but mentally it's like she's changed."

Andie nodded.

"I know what you mean." She said quietly.

"Do you think you could talk to her?" Moose asked hopefully. "Get her to open up to you?"

"I don't know." Andie said. "I've been trying but she won't talk to me."

Moose sighed.

"Would you try?" He asked quietly. "For me?"

Andie nodded,

"Do you know if she's awake?" She asked.

"She might be sleep, she had nightmares last night." Moose said quietly. "I could hear her screaming."

Andie nodded and after giving Moose a small smile she headed out of his room and towards Sophie's. She was sitting up in her bed watching TV, when she saw Andie her face split into a wide grin.

"Hey Andie!" She said happily.

"Hey there Sophie." Andie said giving her a smile. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay," Sophie said. "Ready to get out of here."

"Do you know when they're letting you out?" Andie asked.

"They say I can't go until I stop having nightmares." Sophie said quietly. "They think they're about the riot."

"Are they?" Andie asked taking a seat on the edge of Sophie's bed.

"No, they're not." Sophie replied.

"Do they have anything to do with Billy?" Andie asked gently.

Sophie didn't reply at first. She simply sat staring up at the TV screen, Andie thought that she wasn't going to reply and she got ready to stand when Sophie began to talk.

"It was nearing the end of our relationship," She said quietly. "It was to the point where we mostly argued, we didn't talk. He scared me, sometimes he'd go so angry it was like he was seconds away from hitting me. I talked to my mother about it and she said that if I didn't end the relationship then he'd start to abuse me. I knew she was right so I broke up with him."

"Knowing Billy, he didn't take that too well." Andie said softly.

Sophie nodded,

"He started yelling and cussing at me, he punched a hole in his wall and threw a lamp into his TV. I got up to leave and he pushed me back onto the couch before locking the door. I was scared, I climbed over the back of the couch and ran to the back door. But it was locked as well, he came after me and I grabbed a knife from the sink. He told me that I would kill him, I was too much of a girly girl to kill him. So I threw the knife at him and if he hadn't of duck it would have hit him in the face. That made him even angrier, he came after me. I ran back into the living room and he grabbed hold of my right leg just as I was about to jump over the couch. I cracked my front tooth on the frame of the couch, Billy's finger nails were digging into my leg so hard that he drew blood."

Sophie pulled her right leg from under the covers, she turned in so Andie saw the outside of her calf, there were four long scratch marks down it.

"He was clawing you like a cat." Andie said.

"Yep," Sophie nodded. "He ripped my shirt nearly clean off, I screamed louder than I had been. I think it startled him and he kinda backed off for a moment. I was able to slide out from under him and run to the door. I got it unlocked and opened it, hey Andie have you ever really closely looked at Billy?"

Sophie's question was so sudden that Andie was taken aback for a moment.

"Um not really why?"

"If we ever see him again you should really look closely at his forehead right between his eyebrows. He's got a scar there."

"From you?" Andie asked frowning.

Sophie nodded grinning slightly.

"He came after me after I got the door open. I hit him with the edge of the door and that's where it hit him."

Andie could only stare at Sophie.

"Wow Soph," She said. "I had no idea."

"Nobody does." Sophie said. "I never even told my mom."

"So you haven't told anyone that Billy almost raped you?" Andie asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"Eliza was too little to remember." She said quietly. "But I told someone even if she can't remember me telling her."

"And that's what you've been dreaming about?" Andie asked. "Moose said he could hear you screaming last night."

"Last night was the worst I've ever had." Sophie said quietly. "He killed him, Billy killed Moose. Shot him in the back of the head. Moose was trying to get me to leave because he knew Billy was coming. I wouldn't listen and after Moose had fallen to the ground dead, Billy kept telling me that it was my fault. The nurses woke me up then, apparently I was screaming."

Andie watched Sophie carefully. There were no tears in her eyes and her voice did not waver once.

"Are you planning on telling Moose this?" She asked gently.

"I was thinking about it." Sophie replied nodded. "I just don't know when or how."

"I can't help you with when but as far as how goes, just tell him like you told me." Andie said shrugging. "Trust me he'll stop whatever he's doing to listen."

Sophie nodded.

"Andie, will you help into his room?"

Andie's eyebrows shot up but she nodded none the less.

"Of course, you wanna go right now?"

Sophie nodded.

"Right now."

Chase stared at his parents in disbelief. They wanted Andie to come over to this mad house and have dinner? He didn't think so, there was no way he was going to let them torture his girlfriend.

"Mom, Dad, don't you think it's a bit early to be asking Andie over for dinner?" Blake asked when he noticed that his little brother seemed lost for words.

"Nonsense." Their father said. "She's been his girlfriend for quite some time now and we've only briefly met her."

"We'd like to get to know her more." Their mother said.

"So basically," Chase said finally finding his voice. "You want to see if you think she's good enough for me or not?"

"Oh no dear," Their mother said and Chase raised his eyebrows. "We merely want to see if she's anything like Sophie, Katie and Taylor."

"Why would I want her to be anything like Taylor?" Chase asked. "I hate her."

"Come now dear," Their mother said. "You don't hate Taylor, besides I was thinking about inviting her over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I won't be here." Chase said instantly. "You invite her over and I won't come home."

"Son, you and Taylor used to be such good friends." Their father said. "What happened."

"Dad that was when we were seven." Chase said. "And then she kissed me, I hit her and got in trouble and we've never been friends since."

"Oh darling she was just trying to show you that she cared for you." Their mother said.

"Mom, we were seven and she tried to shove her disgusting tongue in my mouth!" Chase nearly yelled. "Just because that's how her mommy and daddy kissed!"

Blake decided to take over then because he could practically see the steam fuming from Chase's ears.

"Mother, I really don't think it would a good idea to have Taylor over for dinner." He said. "After all it hasn't been all that long since she and Andie got into a fight."

"Oh right, you're street girlfriend jumped on poor Taylor." Their mother said with a disapproving look.

"Mother she did not jump her," Chase said. "She just merely gave her what was coming. And if I was a girl best believe I would have hit Taylor by now."

Neither their mother nor father looked amused and Chase rolled his eyes.

"This Friday we want Andie over here to have dinner with us." Their mother said. "No excuses."

Chase was about to open his mouth to protest and argue so more when Blake grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him from the office. Alex followed and shut their fathers' door on the way out.

"Chase we'll just have to come up with a plan or something." Alex said quietly as they trooped downstairs.

"Like?" Chase asked.

"Give me a minute." Alex said. "I'm working on it."

Chase rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch. Blake sat next to him and looked at his little brother.

"You'll be there won't you?" Chase asked him suddenly.

"Friday?" Blake asked.

Chase nodded.

"If you want me to be." Blake said shrugging.

"Trust me, I do." Chase said. "I'm going to need all the help I can get trying to keep our parents tongues civil toward Andie."

Blake nodded.

"I know you are."

**Okay, Friday dinner with Chase's parents. That's going to be interesting and a disaster I can already tell. Oh and I'm so sad, Tosh on Torchwood died. I spent like ten minutes crying and I even wrote a one shot for her. Man I don't think I can back and watch it, it's so freaking sad.**

**But hey if I don't get sleepy you guys might get another chapter tonight. But that's a very big might.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	12. It Takes Two

** It Takes Two**

**Hey everyone, I'm better today lol. I never thought a TV show could have that big of an effect on me but last nights Torchwood did. So I just decided to go to bed and sleep it off so I'm better now and ready for more drama! And who knows you guys might get a little fluff, just maybe. Um, it's Sunday and I hate Sundays I do have some homework to do so after I post this if I can get it done quickly then you guys might get another chapter, I'm not sure.**

**Let's see in this chapter, um, Chase and Andie are going talk about her coming to dinner. Blake and Brandy need to talk as well and figure out what's going on between them. And I think they're all gonna go back to school.**

**A/N-This one is named after Zac Efron's "It Takes Two" from Hairspray, this is such a good song. If you haven't heard it, go find it and listen to it lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine, um I don't own If You See Him, If You See Her by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn it's a really good song and I don't own Sleeping With the Telephone by Reba McEntire and Faith Hill, if you haven't heard these two songs you should go listen to them on Youtube, they're awesome!**

When Chase came to pick Andie up she was waiting for him, as she opened the door she gave a small smile and climbed in.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Nothing," Andie said quietly. "Just—just talking with Sophie."

Chase turned her head so she was looking at him,

"How is she doing?" He asked gently.

"I'm not sure," Andie replied.

Chase stroked her cheek gently as he waited for Andie to go on.

"She told me about her nightmares and they're horrible." Andie said softly. "But I don't know how to help her."

"Maybe it's not up to you to help her." Chase said after a few moments of thought. "Maybe, it's up to someone else."

Andie nodded slightly, Chase could see the hurt in her brown eyes and he bit his lip, searching for something to say that would make her feel better.

"Well, this isn't going to make you feel better but my parents want you to come over for dinner on Friday."

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, but we've gotta come up with a way that you will be completely protected from them or it's not going to happen." Chase said.

"Completely protected." Andie repeated. "God Chase you make them sound like killers."

"They are," Chase said as he started up the SUV and pulled away from the curb. "Killers of their sons' girlfriends."

Andie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You won't be laughing after we get done with dinner Friday." Chase said squeezing her hand. "Trust me."

"I trust you." Andie replied squeezing back.

Blake must have been pacing in front of Brandy's apartment door for the last twenty minutes. Alex was leaning against the wall watching him with an amused smirk,

"You know," He said finally, stretching his legs out and grinning up at his oldest brother. "If you just knocked everything would go smoothly after that."

"No, I'd start to stutter and sweat and it'd all go to hell—heck." Blake never took his eyes from the floor as she spoke.

"So do you want me to knock then?" Alex asked raising his fist.

"Don't you dare!" Blake nearly yelled.

"Alright, alright," Alex said placing his hands back in his lap. "But how much longer are we going to be out here? I'm hungry."

Chase didn't think it was wise to leave Andie alone in the house,

"How far away is Sarah's sisters?" He asked frowning slightly. "Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Andie shook her head.

"It's a thirteen hour drive." She told him as they plopped down on the couch. "I don't really expect her back til tomorrow, evening probably."

Chase nodded slightly and smiled when Andie curled into his side. Her hand was resting lightly on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Blake says school will start again tomorrow." He told her quietly.

"Are you serious?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded.

"Yep, tomorrow we start again," Andie watched Chase roll his eyes. "I've been thinking about not going."

"Oh no," Andie said. "If I go, you go."

Chase chuckled.

"Fine,"

Andie smiled in triumph and snuggled back into his side.

"So am I supposed to dress up Friday?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I would like you to." Chase said gently.

"Dress up like a dress?" Andie asked.

Chase laughed,

"Please," He tilted her head up to kiss her. "For me?"

Andie smiled when they pulled apart,

"Fine, for you." She whispered. "But only because I love you so much."

Chase smiled,

"Well that's good to know."

Andie smiled slightly as she put her head back on his shoulder. Chase watched as her fingers picked at his shirt, he could hear her humming softly to herself.

"Whatcha humming?" He asked quietly.

"Does He Love You." Andie told him quietly.

"Okay and how come I've never heard of it?" Chase asked.

"It's a country song." Andie replied. "A very good country song."

"You listen to country?" Chase asked.

"Not all of it, but some of it is pretty good." Andie replied shrugging.

"Really?" Chase asked laughing.

Andie huffed and pulled away from him.

"Yes, really." She stood and headed over to the stereo.

"You gonna sing?" Chase asked.

"Nope, not today." Andie replied shaking her head.

Chase groaned but Andie ignored him. She put a CD into the stereo and pressed play before coming back over to Chase and taking a seat next to him. As the music began to play, Andie laid her head in Chase's lap and closed her eyes.

_If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please don't say a word  
If you see him  
If you see him_

If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
Ask her if she ever wonders  
Where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her

I still want her  
I still need him so  
I don't know why we let each other go

If you see her  
Tell her the lights still on for her  
Nothing's changed  
Deep down the fire still burns for him

And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here  
If you see him  
If you see her  
If you see him  
If you see her

"Are all country songs sad?" Chase asked as his finger ran through Andie's hair gently.

"Some of them," Andie replied her eyes still closed. "The sad ones are usually the best though."

"I can see that." Chase said smiling.

Andie smiled, Chase watched her open her eyes and blink twice before standing and heading over to the stereo to cut it off.

"You know Andie," He said as she came back over to the couch and returned her head to his lap.

"Yea?" She looked up at him.

"I've been thinking about talking to Blake and getting you into a singing class."

Andie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, no way."

Chase sighed.

"Oh come on Andie," She shook her head. "Why not."

"Because I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Chase asked. "Be up on stage in front of people?"

Andie nodded.

"But you did for your audition to get into MSA!" Chase exclaimed. "You were up on stage dancing."

"But that's dinner, I didn't open my mouth and sing, I danced." Andie replied. "Two completely different things."

Chase couldn't argue with that.

"Would you at least consider it if Blake agrees?" He asked.

Andie looked up at him for a moment. Then she nodded ever so slightly,

"If Blake agrees then I'll think about it."

Chase nodded,

"Then why don't we call him right now?"

Andie shot straight up and snatched his phone out of his hand.

"No!" She said. "You are not calling Blake to ask him if I can be in some singing class!"

"Why not?" Chase asked laughing as Andie held his phone out of reach.

"Because I said so." Andie replied. "You can ask him later."

Chase chuckled before sighing in defeat.

"We're gonna have to work on the stage fright though." He said after a moment or two.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Andie asked.

Chase eyes sudden lit up and he reached for his phone. But Andie held it out of his reach,

"I swear I'm not gonna call Blake." He said. "Cross my heart hope to die."

Andie hesitated for a moment before handing him his phone. Chase started to text but wouldn't let Andie see what he was texting.

"What are you doing Chase Collins?" She asked.

"You're going to put on a show for the crew." Chase replied.

Andie stared at him.

"Have you lost all your marbles?" Andie asked trying to snatch his phone away from him.

"Andie, baby, I never had any marbles." Chase said grinning. "Alex used to try and swallow them so I threw them away."

Andie glared at him.

"Here let me see my phone I gotta call Cable." Chase said.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"So we can figure out how Moose and Sophie are gonna get to see the show as well." Chase replied taking his phone from her.

"Chase there is not going to be a show." Andie said as he dialed.

"Oh but there is," Chase replied pressing his phone to his ear. "We're going to see how bad your stage fright is so we can fix it."

Andie groaned as Chase began to talk to Cable and buried her face in the arm of the couch. There was no way she was singing in front of the whole crew.

"That's it, I'm knocking." Alex said as he stood.

Before Blake could get to him, Alex rapped his knuckles on Brandy's door three times.

"Alex!" Blake hissed.

His little brother grinned up at Blake who just about to hit him when the door flew open.

"Hey Blake, hey Alex, what are you guys doing here?" Brandy asked.

"We've been here for nearly an hour." Alex informed her. "But he didn't want to knock and let our presence be known."

Blake could have killed his littlest brother. Brandy chuckled as she watched Blake glare daggers at Alex.

"Well I'm going to go to the icecream shop just around the corner." Alex replied.

As he walked down the hall Blake couldn't help but let his older brother instincts kick in.

"Alex!" He turned. "You be careful."

Alex nodded smiling before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

"So are you coming in or not?" Brandy asked Blake as she side stepped to let him into her apartment.

Blake nodded slightly before stepping inside, however he missed the smirk on Brandy's face as she closed the door.

"So why are you here?" Brandy asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Cause we need to talk." Blake replied.

"About the kiss." Brandy said quietly. "I was wondering when you'd be back, didn't expect you this soon though."

Blake didn't reply.

"I swear sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall." Brandy muttered. "A handsome brick wall but a brick wall none the less."

"I'm sorry," Blake supplied weakly. "It's just I'd put all my feelings for you way down in the bottom of my heart and ignored them for so long."

"So you're still trying to find them?" Brandy asked.

Blake nodded. He was surprised when Brandy suddenly stood and smiled down at him. She kissed him gently on the lips before resting her forehead against his,

"Take as long as you need."

"Okay so Cable's gonna take his laptop over to the hospital and hook up a web cam so he can use his other laptop to show them you." Chase said hanging up his phone.

"Great." Andie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on this'll be great." Chase said.

"The whole crew coming?" Andie asked.

"Yep, they're on their way right now." Chase nodded.

He watched as Andie glared at him before looking down at the carpet.

"Oh come on Andie," Chase said lying so that his upper body was in her lap. "You know this'll be fun. It'll be like a talent show."

"And just what do you plan on doing?" Andie asked.

"Not me, I'm the host." Chase said. "Everyone else can do something but I'm not."

"Alright, so let's say I go along with this talent show." Andie said. "How about we dedicate it to Sophie and Moose getting better?"

Chase smiled.

"I like that." He said nodding.

"Just know though Chase," Andie said. "I will get back at you for this."

"Oh there is no doubt in my mind that you will." Chase said smiling. "But it will be so worth it."

Andie snorted, Chase grinned at her before turning her head and kissing her.

"Nope," Andie said pulling away. "Sorry kisses aren't going to make up for this."

Chase poked out his bottom lip and Andie grinned cheekily at him. Chase smiled back at her before he dipped his head down to start kissing her neck. Andie's grin slowly slipped from her face as she closed her eyes.

"This isn't fair," She whispered running her hands through his hair.

"How come?" Chase asked.

"I'm still working on that." Andie replied.

Chase chuckled slightly as he continued to kiss her smooth neck. He heard Andie gasp slightly when his hand ran across her flat stomach.

"Chase teasing is a form of torture." Andie whispered squeezing her eyes shut tighter when his tongue ran across a really sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"I never knew torture could be so much fun." Chase replied kissing her lips and biting her bottom.

Andie smirked slightly, she needed to find out herself if torture was as much fun as Chase claimed it to be. Andie made sure that he was completely focused on kissing her neck when she slipped one hand under his shirt. Quickly she ran the tips of her fingers over his chest and down his rock hard stomach. Chase himself froze and Andie thought she felt him shiver. She smiled as she slipped her other hand under his shirt and did the exact same thing, this time she was positive he shivered.

"I see what you're saying." Andie commented smiling as she raked her nails, not hard enough to hurt him, down his chest and stomach.

"Andie," Chase nearly groaned.

"I never knew torture could be so much fun." Andie said mocking him with a smile.

Chase had just opened his mouth to say something back when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it," He muttered climbing off of her.

"See now if you hadn't of called them then we wouldn't have been interrupted." Andie said sitting up and heading over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to reveal the entire crew minus Moose and Sophie standing on her porch.

"Hey chica!" Missy said happily pulling the girl into a hug.

"Hey Missy." Andie replied laughing.

Once they were all inside, Andie closed the door and looked at Chase.

"Okay Cable, is everything hooked up?" He asked.

"Yep, Moose and Sophie are right here."

Cable sat the laptop down on the table and opened it. Andie smiled when she saw Moose and Sophie smiling at all of them. They were in Moose's room no doubt and Sophie was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey guys!" Moose said happily. "It's been forever since we've seen you guys!"

"Yea it has." Fly nodded.

"So what's going on?" Sophie asked. "What exactly are you guys doing?"

"We're putting on a talent show that's dedicated for you guys getting better." Chase replied.

"Everyone has to do something?" Smiles asked.

"Yep, except for me cause I'm the host." Chase said grinning.

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Alright so who's first?" Moose asked smiling.

Chase looked at Andie who shook her head furiously.

"Fine how bout Monster," Chase said. "Let's see what your talent is, besides dancing."

Monster stood and helped Chase and Andie pushed the coffee table out of the way and push the couch back so everyone could have room.

"Alright, now this isn't something you see everyday." Monster said.

From his pocket he pulled a pair of handcuffs,

"Chase told me to come prepared." He said at everyone's questioning glance.

They watched as Chase handcuffed Monster, then he gave him back the key. Monster put the key in his mouth and seemed have swallowed it. Then he picked up Andie's pop on the table and took a long drink, to prove that he swallowed the key.

"So how exactly do you plan to un cuff yourself?" Fly asked.

Monster smiled and brought his hands up to his mouth. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and after a few moments he pulled them out to show them holding the key.

"That was disgusting," Hair said as they all clapped.

"I say it was brilliant." Moose said as Sophie laughed and clapped.

"Okay," Chase said moving so he was in front of the group again. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Fly said standing.

She stood in front of them and took off her shoes. Then she closed her eyes and spread her arms out slowly. Then she did something Andie had only ever seen done in the movie Titanic. She rose up on the balls of her feet before rising up to the point where she was balancing on the tips of her big toes. She stayed like for about forty five seconds before she had to drop back down to her feet.

"That was so weird." Cable said. "Cool, but weird."

"I wanna know how she did it." Chase said, Andie watched as he tried to do it but failed miserable.

"Anyway," He said after the third try. "Who's next?"

"Me," Kido said.

She stood and grabbed hold of three of Sarah's small knick knacks.

"Kido," Andie said slowly.

"It's okay, Andie." Kido said slowly. "I won't drop them."

Andie's eyes widened when Kido began to juggle them and she covered her eyes. Peeking between her fingers, Andie watched Kido do a flip just as she threw on up into the air. Missy and Fly both squeaked while Andie covered her eyes again.

"Nice catch Kido." Chase said.

Andie removed her hands from her face and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kido putting the things back on the table. She could hear Moose and Sophie laughing from the computer and smiled. At least they were happy.

"Okay, next." Chase said grinning.

Smiles stood this time. He had Monster handcuff his hands behind his back. Then he turned so that they were looking at his side and could see both his front and back. Then very slowly, Smiles brought his arms up and over his head backwards. Then when they were in front of him, he bent forward slightly and stepped through them like you do a jump rope.

"Double jointed!" Moose yelled. "I used to be double jointed. Don't know if I am anymore though."

"Right who's next?" Chase asked. "It's between Missy, Cable, Hair, and Andie."

"Cable," The two girls and Hair said.

"Fine," Cable replied standing.

He moved so he was in front of them. He got a really goofy grin on his face,

"Cable," Hair said. "If you do what I think you're about to."

Cable opened his mouth and let out a burp that sound liked the letter A. Andie started laughing right then and there and they others all soon joined in as Cable burped the entire alphabet without missing a beat.

"Okay, Hair you wanna go?" Chase asked once they had all calmed down from Cable's hidden talent.

"Sure why not." Hair said standing.

Hair stood in front of them and bent all the way back so that his hand were touching the floor. His body remained arched as he slowly lowered his elbows so that they were resting on the floor. He looked at them and Andie scrunched up her face, he looked like a human pretzel.

"That was nearly as bad as Monsters." Missy commented as Hair sat back down. Moose and Sophie however found it funny because they were both laughing.

"Alright now it's down to Missy and Andie, who's gonna go first?" Chase asked grinning.

"We're going to together." Andie replied smiling.

Chase frowned slightly but shrugged.

"Okay, let's see it or hear it."

Andie sent him a look and Chase gave her a cheeky grin in return.

"Which one you wanna do chica?" Andie asked as they made their way over to the stereo.

"This one," Andie replied pointing to a CD.

"Perfect," Missy nodded.

Andie put the CD in and the two girls walked over to the middle of the room after she pressed play.

"Girl do you still got them play mics?" Missy asked.

Andie nodded and opened the closet door under the stairs. When she emerged again she held two play microphones in her hands. She gave one to Missy and they made sure they were standing right where Sophie and Moose could see them, after all this was all for them.

_Missy:  
I knew who he was when I took his name  
In somehow knowing  
Its just not the same late at night  
He knows the danger  
But he does what he does  
He call it duty  
But I call it love  
So here I am  
While he's gone  
To some foreign land_

Both:  
And I cry  
Cause I'm alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone

Andie:  
The yellow ribbon on my neighbor's gate  
Always reminds me that someone's awake  
Just like me  
I hear the sirens  
And I watch the news  
He laughs and leaves with his gun  
And his blue uniform  
And I pray God keeps him safe from harm

Both:  
And I cry  
Cause I'm alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone

Andie:  
I loose him in my darkest dreams

Missy:  
And my blood runs cold  
And my heart skips a beat

Andie:  
So I get up  
I can't take anymore

Both:  
Sometimes I hate how much I love him  
But everyday I love him more

Both:  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone

Missy:  
Something awakes me from where he should be

_Andie:  
I reach for him...the telephone rings_

When Andie ended the song it was very quiet. She didn't want to open her eyes because she knew that they were all staring at her and Missy. Then Moose started to clap, it was a soft clap because he didn't want to hurt his hand but he made sure it was loud enough Andie could hear him. Sophie and Chase soon joined in and before the two girls knew it they all were clapping for them.

Andie and Missy both took a bow and Andie hurried to put the mics away. She had just come out of the closet when she ran into something solid. She looked up to see Chase smiling down at her, his large brown eyes full of pride.

"That was amazing," He told her quietly.

Andie didn't know exactly what to say. She didn't exactly think it was amazing but she knew Chase would argue with her on that one.

"So are we done?" She asked smirking up at him.

"Yes, but Moose would like to talk to you." Chase said.

Frowning, Andie went back into the living room and grabbed hold of the laptop. She went into the kitchen and sat down with the laptop on the table.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked Moose.

"Sophie told me." He said quietly.

Andie nodded,

"And how're you doing with that?" She asked.

"Not good," Moose replied. "If I ever see Billy again I'll kill him."

"You and me both," Andie replied.

"Will you come see us tomorrow?" Moose asked.

"I'ma try, after school probably." Andie nodded. "So I'll talk to you late Moose."

"Kay, bye Andie."

Andie closed the laptop and took it back to Cable.

"Since school starts again tomorrow we'd better get going." Hair said.

"I think we shoulda got one more day off." Missy said.

"Missy if you had your way, it'd always be one more day off until the summer." Andie laughed.

Missy smiled and nodded.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow chica." Missy said.

Andie nodded.

"Tomorrow."

When they were all gone and Chase and Andie had the living room back together, Andie plopped down on the couch.

"So I take it you're staying the night?" She asked Chase as he sat next to her.

"Yep," Chase nodded. "It's not safe for you to be in the house by yourself."

Andie snorted.

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't I know it." Chase replied smiling.

Andie rolled her eyes and stood from the couch.

"I'm gonna go change." She said stepping over Chase's legs that were up on the coffee table. "You might as well make up the couch."

Chase nodded and watched her head up stairs. He smiled to himself as he did as she told him to and got the couch ready for them to sleep on. If this is what it was like living with Andie, he could get use to it real quickly.

**Alright, this ones done. I gotta go do my homework, though it's still really early so you guys might get another chapter. I have no idea. What did you guys think of this one though? Not a lot of fluff but not a lot of drama either, but I think in the next chapter it'll be full of it cause they're get to see how trashed the school is and a whole bunch of other stuff.**

**A/N-It was so hard to come up with secret talents for the crew, man I hope I never have to again lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	13. I Should Tell You

** I Should Tell You**

**Hey guys, second chapter today so that's a plus. Um I just got done with my homework, lol ain't too sure I did it right but I did it. My teacher will fix it tomorrow. Um, let's see what else? It looks like its gonna start snowing again and I'm seriously hoping it don't cause I'm tired of snow.**

**Let's see, in this chapter the crew is going back to school, oh and I've got this little surprise planned for you guys and I hope you like it. Um so lots of drama and tension and maybe a little chaos concerning the police, Billy, and Moose lol.**

**A/N-This is named after Rent's "I Should Tell You" just cause it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie woke the next morning around six thirty. Groaning she rolled so that her face was buried in Chase's chest. She didn't want to get up and go to school. She wanted to lay there in Chase's arms forever. But they both could use a shower, not to mention breakfast and the drive to school.

Sighing, Andie climbed off the couch but managed not to wake Chase. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead before heading upstairs to take a shower and get ready. She picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a sweater, she decided she could forgo a hat and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Hopefully she wouldn't wake Chase and she could make breakfast while he took a shower so they could eat together.

After a ten minute shower, Andie pulled on her clothes, combed her hair and headed downstairs. She looked right at the couch when she reached the bottom of the steps and was happy to see Chase still sleeping on the couch. She crept into the kitchen and quietly took out the eggs and bacon. But after she got the fire started, she didn't care how loud she got. It was time for Chase to get up and get ready.

Chase woke up because he could smell bacon and eggs. Andie was lying on him anymore and Chase cracked one eye open to see why. Sitting up he sniffed and grinned. Andie must have made breakfast. Standing and rubbing his eyes like a little child, Chase stumbled into the kitchen. Andie's back was to him and she seemed to be frying bacon,

"Took you long enough." Andie said.

Chase yawned in response.

"Go take a shower and get dressed, breakfast will be waiting for you." Andie instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Chase replied grinning.

He ducked as Andie threw a dish towel at him.

When Chase returned fully dressed in a pair of baggy jean, a long sleeved shirt and a black cap on his head, he found both breakfast and Andie waiting for him at the table.

"You are amazing." Chase said as he sat down across from her.

"Thanks." Andie said smiling.

They held hands while they ate, Andie couldn't help but wonder if they would like this forever.

"Hey Chase?" Andie said quietly.

"Yes Andie?"

"Do you think we'll be like this forever?" She asked quietly. "You know happy and content?"

Chase looked at her for a moment.

"I hope so," He said finally. "I mean I'd like to be."

"Yea me to," Andie said softly. "But will it be like this? Do you think we'll ever get tired of each other?"

Chase shook his head.

"I could never get tired of you."

Andie smiled.

"As a matter of fact," Chase stood suddenly. "Wait here."

Andie frowned as he turned and ran back into the living room. She watched from the kitchen as he began to go through his coat pockets.

"Where is it?" Chase muttered. "I know I put it in one of these pockets."

"See if you didn't have so many damn pockets." Andie called.

Chase turned and stuck his tongue out at her. Andie laughed as he turned back to his coats. After a few more minutes Chase let out a cry of triumph,

"Aha! I found it!"

Andie watched as he came racing back into the kitchen. He grinned at her and Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Andie," He said standing in front of her. "You like to play games right?"

"Um yes." Andie said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Let's play house." Chase said.

"House?" Andie asked. "Chase we have five minutes until we've gotta leave for school, we don't have time to play house."

Chase nodded,

"But we do," He gave her a charming smile. "Or at least we could get started."

"Okay, so let's say I agree to play house with you." Andie said. "Why are we going to play in the first place?"

Chase's smile widened and he bent so he was eye level with Andie.

"Andie, will you marry me?"

Blake woke to Alex knocking on his bedroom door. He'd stayed in the house last night because Chase didn't come home and he didn't want Alex to have to stay in the house basically by himself.

"What Alex?" He called burying his face in the pillow.

"You said to wake you at six." Alex replied poking his head in his room. "So here I am."

"Alright, thank you." Blake said sitting up.

"School opening today?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Blake nodded.

"Is it gonna be chaos?" Alex came and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Most likely." Blake replied.

"Can I come?"

Blake looked at his little brother.

"No, you've gotta go to school."

Alex groaned.

"But going to your school sounds like so much more fun." He argued.

"Chaos sounds like fun?" Blake asked standing.

"Yep." Alex nodded.

Blake grabbed hold of Alex's arm and dragged him over to the door.

"Alex go get ready for school and eat some cereal, I'll be down in about ten minutes."

Alex stuck his tongue out at him before hurrying down the stairs so Blake couldn't chase after him.

Sighing, Blake closed his door and headed toward his bathroom for a shower, he could already tell it was going to be a very long day.

"Chase had better come to school." Blake said. "He knows the police are going to wanna talk to him."

Andie stared at Chase. She didn't know whether to laugh or run.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a voice that higher than normal.

"Very," Chase nodded. "You can't play house if the two people playing aren't married to each other, what's the point then?"

Andie let out the breath she'd been holding. It was only pretend, he only wanted to marry her for pretend. She could do that,

"Sure Chase," Andie nodded. "I'll marry you."

Chase grinned and showed her a fake ring with music notes in graved into the band.

"Where'd you get this?" Andie asked as he slipped it onto her finger.

"I won it about two years ago at a carnival. Chase replied. "I just put it in my pocket and forgot about it."

Andie smiled at him and held her hand up to look at the ring. If Sarah saw it she was going to flip.

"But," Andie said frowning slightly. "Who's gonna marry us?"

"We'll figure that out later." Chase said.

He leaned forward and so did Andie, the kiss was one of the sweetest they'd ever given each other. And when they pulled apart Andie got the feeling that this "fake" marriage was going to feel like a real one. But the more she thought about it, the more Andie realized she didn't mind.

"Come on," Chase said standing. "If we don't go now we'll be late."

Andie nodded and stood as well. Chase took her hand in his and pulled her into the living.

"It really doesn't feel any different." Andie said quietly.

"What being married?" Chase asked as they pulled on their coats.

"Yea." Andie nodded.

"Did you expect it to?" Chase asked smiling.

"Yep." Andie nodded.

Chase laughed and they both slung their bags over their shoulders before heading out of the house.

"So do you plan on telling Blake this?" Andie asked.

Chase took her hand in his as he pulled away from the curb. Andie could feel him turning the ring on her finger.

"Well it's not like its for real." Chase said. "At least not yet, but he and Brandy got married for fake back before he left."

"Really?" Andie asked, she trying really hard not to be happy at the fact that Chase had said their marriage wasn't real yet.

"Yea, I was there." Chase said grinning. "So was Alex, Blake's friend David married."

"Well if we're getting a friend to do it," Andie said. "Why not get Moose?"

Chase smiled.

"I like that idea." He said.

"So," Andie said slowly. "Are Blake and Brandy still fake married?"

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because, Brandy has a ring on her left ring finger." Andie said. "I never really paid attention to it before but now."

Chase shrugged.

"It's hard to say with those two."

"Right, but back to the original question, are we going to tell Blake?" Andie asked.

"Might as well." Chase shrugged. "Cause we're telling the crew first thing and then I know Alex is going to find out some way or another."

Andie smiled slightly.

When they arrived at MSA, they both noticed that there was a police car in the parking lot.

"We're in trouble." Chase said taking Andie's hand in his.

"Shut up," Andie said. "Don't be jinxing us."

Chase laughed but didn't say anything else. The crew was waiting for them in the courtyard.

"So what's with the police car?" Chase asked.

"Director Collins said that they wanted to see the video of Billy starting the riot." Hair said.

Andie and Chase both nodded and sat down. They both decided right before they got to the courtyard that they weren't going to say anything until someone noticed. Andie already knew who was going to notice first and sure enough, Missy was suddenly squealing and grabbing hold of Andie's hand. Before the crew could ask what was up Missy pulled Andie away from the table until they were out of ear shot.

"What is this?" She demanded holding Andie's hand up to her face.

"Um, my hand?" Andie asked smirking.

Missy called her something in Spanish that Andie didn't recognize.

"Is it for real?" Missy asked. "Are you two really—."

"No, it's for fake." Andie said. "But we're going to try and make it as real as possible."

"Oh that is so cute!" Missy squealed.

"Yea remember when you got married to that boy in our fourth grade class?" Andie asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about chica." Missy said.

"Sure you don't." Andie laughed. "Speaking of boys, what's going on with you and Monster?"

"We're going on our first date on Friday." Missy said shrugging.

"Oh that's so cute!" Andie said mocking Missy.

"Shut up, but back to this!" Missy squeezed her ring finger slightly. "This was not on you're finger last night."

"He asked me this morning." Andie replied.

"He spent the night?" Missy nearly yelled.

"Missy shut up!" Andie said. "Yes, he spent the night, he's been spending the night since the blizzard."

"And you guys haven't—."

"No Missy." Andie said cutting her off.

"And why not?" Missy demanded.

"I don't know." Andie shrugged looking at Chase. "We're just taking things slow."

Chase must have sensed she was talking about him because he looked over at her. They smiled at each other and Chase winked before turning back to the table.

"Taking it slow my ass." Missy said grinning. "Girl, you two are going to be together forever."

"Exactly," Andie nodded. "We've got all the time in the world to get around to that."

Missy clicked her tongue before sighing.

"Alright chica,"

Andie smiled.

"You're gonna go tell the whole table aren't you?"

"Oh you know it." Missy said proudly and then she walked away from Andie and back toward their table.

"Good news guys." Missy said when she and Andie reached the table.

"What?" They all chorused.

"Andie and Chase are getting married."

When Blake got to MSA the police were waiting for him. He groaned before climbing out of his SUV and walking over to them.

"Director Collins," Said one of them. "I'm officer Carter, this is my partner officer Brown and we need to take a look at the tapes you have of Billy starting the riot."

"Of course, follow me." Blake said leading them up towards the front doors of the school.

Blake led them into his office where he had a TV and VCR player sitting on his desk. The tapes were sitting in front of them and Blake would have to remember to thank Ms. Sparrow when she came into work. The two police officers crowded around the TV while Blake put the tapes in. He didn't want to watch it, he'd seen what happen from the moment it started. He just so happen to be checking in on the main office when he saw Billy talking to Moose and Sophie. Knowing that couldn't be good, Blake stayed around and turned up the volume so that he could hear what Billy was saying.

"We need to talk to these two kids right here." Officer Carter said suddenly.

Blake moved around to look at the screen. Of course, he wanted to talk to Chase and Andie.

"That's my little brother Chase and his girlfriend Andie." Blake glanced at his watch. "They should be here soon."

Officer Carter nodded,

"Well be out in our cars,"

Blake watched them leave his office and he put his head down with a groan. The day hadn't even fully started and he already had a headache.

He paced his office until he was sure that Chase and Andie should have been there. So he headed out to the courtyard and found that the crew was really excited about something. They were all talking at the same time and smiling at Chase and Andie.

"Chase, Andie, you two need to come with me." Blake said when he reached the table.

"What's wrong Blake?" Chase asked as they both stood.

"The police want to talk to the two of you." Blake said.

"I figured they would." Chase said as they followed Blake back to the school.

"So what was the crew so happy about?" Blake asked.

Andie looked up at Chase,

"You get to tell him, he's your brother." She said.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"You remember how you and Brandy got married for fake back when ya'll were together?" Chase asked.

"Yea?" Blake nodded

"Well, me and Andie are getting married for fake." Chase said grinning.

"Congratulations." Blake said simply.

"You know," Andie said when they entered his office. "You're taking this a lot better than I expected you to."

"It's for fake." Blake said shrugging. "Plus it'll help you guys for when you actually do get married."

Andie smiled and Chase squeezed her hands.

"Which, by the looks of it." Blake said smiling. "Won't be too long from now."

"I hope not." Chase said.

"Right well, I've gotta go get the cops so you two stay here and no making out on my desk." Blake said.

He closed the door quickly so Chase's hat wouldn't catch him in the head. Chuckling he headed back down the hall to retrieve the police officers.

Andie and Chase were having a thumb war when Blake returned with the police officers and apparently Chase was cheating because Andie kept yelling that something he was doing wasn't fair. Shaking his head, Blake pushed open the door.

"Stop acting like children you two." He said as he led the officers in.

"Yes sir." Andie and Chase muttered together.

Blake shot them a look and they both settled down.

"Okay so Officer Brown will question Andie and I'll question you son." Officer Carter said to Chase.

"Fine," The two teenagers replied.

"Andie if you'll follow me." Officer Brown said.

Andie gave Chase's hand a small squeeze before heaving herself to her feet and following him into the office which had once been practically her own.

"Please have a seat." Officer Brown said.

Andie did as she was told and put the tips of fingers together as she surveyed the cop. He was old had to be in his late fifties at least, his hair was a blinding white and it was slicked all the way back like a butlers.

"How long have you known Robert Alexander the third?" Officer Brown asked.

"I've known him for about five months." Andie said.

"Only five?" Officer Brown asked. "And you guys went into the riot after only knowing him for five months, that's a little risky don't you think?"

"He's my best friend." Andie replied. "He needed me."

"Can you tell me roughly how long Billy has been bothering Robert?"

Andie wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Since about the middle of October." Andie said. "Roughly."

"And he just bothered him because Robert's dating his ex girlfriend?" Officer Brown asked.

"Yes," Andie replied.

Officer Brown wrote something else down and Andie sighed. She had a feeling that she might miss first period. But when she glanced down at her watch she sighed. She still had thirty minutes left.

The cops finished with the both of twenty minutes later and after thanking them and Blake for their time they left, they took the tapes with them.

"So I guess we'd better head to first then." Chase said standing.

"No, go to the theater. "Blake said.

"The theater?" Andie repeated. "Why?"

"We're having an assembly." Blake replied. "The whole school."

"Oh really?" Chase asked. "That should be very interesting."

"Just shut up and go." Blake said sighing.

Chase smiled and Andie rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go get the crew and head to the theater." Andie said pulling Chase toward the door. "Before your brother kills you."

"He wouldn't kill me," Chase said smiling. "Hurt me maybe, but not kill me."

Andie chuckled but let Chase pull her close as they walked down the hall.

"Okay guys, get your stuff we're heading to the theater." Andie said when they got back to the table.

"Why?" Cable asked.

"Because Blake says we're having an assembly." Chase replied.

"Does that mean we get to miss first period? "Missy asked hopefully.

"Probably not. "Chase said. "Blake will just have it be a bit shorter."

Missy cursed in Spanish before following the others into the theater. They didn't sit in the front row because Chase wouldn't let them. He said he was not giving Blake a reason to call him up on stage. So they sat in the fifth row instead and waited.

Soon students who had gone to class had started to file in. And all too soon the theater was full of noise. Most of the people were excited to see what Blake had to say about the riot. To be honest, Chase was excited to see what his brother was going to say as well. This had never happened at MSA before. When everyone was sitting down and quiet Blake walked out onto the stage. Everyone clapped, except for Chase and Andie, Chase just flat out refused and Andie didn't see the point.

"Thank you," Blake said into the microphone.

Chase settled back in his chair and pulled Andie close, this was going to be a very long assembly. He could already tell.

Blake talked about the riot, he told them that if they apart of it, they should be ashamed of themselves. He told them that the second floor would be closed off for about a month or two so they could get it repaired. He also told them about the students who had to be sent to the hospital. Moose and Sophie were the first ones he mentioned and they were the only two who were actually still in the hospital.

"What's gonna happen to Billy?" Someone in the back yelled.

"Yea you're not gonna let him back in the school are you?" Someone else yelled.

"No," Blake said shaking his head. "Billy has been expelled, he can not come back."

"Is that it?" Another voice yelled. "All he got was an explosion? It was his fault the riot was started!"

"I can't tell you all that." Blake said. "Just know that he is being delt with."

The theater settled down a bit and Blake looked at his watch.

"You've all still got thirty minutes of class left." Many of the students groaned. "I want you all to go back to class, you're teachers will tell you were all the second period classes have to been moved to."

Chase and Andie stood the moment Blake put the mic down. Andie stretched and popped her back while Chase gave a great yawn.

"Blake talks too much," He told her quietly as they filed out of the theater.

"I can see that now." Andie replied.

Chase smiled.

When they reached Mr. Valentine's door, Chase hugged her tightly.

"I'll be right here when the bell rings." He told her quietly.

"I guess it'd just be a waste of breath to tell you that you don't have to huh?" Andie asked.

Nodding Chase kissed her,

"A complete waste of breath." He whispered when they pulled apart.

The bell rang and Chase sighed, Andie pecked him on the cheek before heading into class. But Chase had no intension of going to class. Instead he headed to Blake's office.

"Chase didn't I tell everyone to go to class?" Blake asked without even lifting his head to look at his little brother as he entered his office.

"But I gotta talk to you." Chase said sitting down at his desk.

"About?" Blake asked.

"Getting Andie into a singing class."

**Right second chapter of the day. But now I gotta go take a shower and get ready for bed cause I gotta got to school tomorrow. Ugh not fun. But did you guys like the chapter?**

**A/N-Next chapter Andie will get to have dinner with the parents.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	14. Hey There Delilah

** Hey There Delilah**

**Hey everyone, oh my freaking god! Today, my school was on the twelve o' clock news! Okay so last Thursday you know we had the fights right? The police came and just started arresting kids on the spot and they arrested more black kids than anything else. So today nearly half the school walked out at nine on the dot! The police came and it was chaos. Then at lunch our rival school Montebello was sending texts to us all talking about meet them in the courtyard cause they wanted to fight, so we all went out there and them punks never showed up! Man it has been a very trying day!**

**But before I go on ranting let's get on with this chapter. Andie will be having dinner with Chase's parents. Oh joy, lol. Trust me it's gonna be bad.**

**A/N-This one is named after Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" just cause I like that song. Oh and Gweakles I really liked the song you picked for you last chapter, the one by Bryan Adams.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

Friday morning Andie woke to the sound of her phone buzzing in her ear. Groaning she picked it up and cracked one eye open, she read the name and rolled that open eye.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling me this early husband of mine." She muttered.

"Of course I do, I wanted to tell you that the drama club is starting auditions for the school musical wife of mine."

Andie couldn't help but snicker slightly. The whole husband of mine and wife of thing they'd seen on Doctor Who and found it so funny that they started to use it. Andie was pretty sure they'd soon get tired of it or just forget to call each other that.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Andie asked.

"Blake says that if you try out for that and do a good job he'll put you in a singing class." Chase replied.

"Oh no," Andie said shaking her head. "I refuse to husband of mine,"

"But how come?" Chase whined. "Just think you could get the lead."

"I don't want the lead," Andie replied sitting up in her bed. "I don't even want a part."

"Wife of mine." Chase dragged the last word out. "Please, for me?"

Andie sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"We'll talk about it when you come to get me." She said finally. "But we've got more important things to talk about right now?"

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"Dinner tonight." Andie replied. "Dinner with your parents."

She heard Chase groan slightly.

"I still think we could find a way to get you out of it." He said after a moment or two.

Yawning, Andie stood from her bed and walked over to her closet.

"But what if I don't want to get out of it?" She asked thumbing through her clothes.

"Andie, you have no idea how bad this is going to be." Chase said sighing. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Husband of mine," Andie firmly. "I can take care of myself."

"Yea but my parents can be sneaky in the way they hurt people." Chase said.

"Tell you what," Andie said quietly. "If you ever think they've gone too far then will my permission you can find a reason to get me out. Is that a deal husband of mine?"

"Yes," She could practically hear Chase nodding. "I'll see you soon wife of mine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Andie threw her phone onto her bed and pulled out of her closet a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and a black baseball cap with a white skull on the side. She took a shower and pulled on her clothes. She could smell breakfast and hurried down the stairs after pulling her cap on and twisting it to the right slightly.

"Morning Sarah." Andie said sitting down.

"Morning Andie," Sarah said.

"Where's Charlie?" Andie asked looking around.

"Early practice." Sarah replied.

Andie nodded and began to pick at her hands. Her eyes flicked to the ring on her finger and she couldn't help but smile. Even though it was fake, Andie liked being married to Chase. They didn't treat each other any different, other than the wife of mine, husband of mine thing but it was nice to hear Missy call them Mr. and Mrs. As soon as Moose was out of the hospital, he told them he would marry them. He was as excited as Missy had been when Andie told him and Sophie's face split into a wide grin. She hugged Andie tightly and told her that she couldn't wait for the real thing.

"Andie?"

Andie jumped and smacked her knee against the underside of the table.

"What?"

"Child, what is that on your finger?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Andie said quickly.

"Andie," Sarah said firmly.

Andie looked up and noticed that her guardian wasn't playing. Andie bit her lip, if she told Sarah it was a "wedding" ring then she'd kill her.

"It's a promise ring." She said slowly. "Chase gave it to me."

Sarah looked at Andie for a moment.

"A promise ring." She repeated. "You're sure about that?"

"Yea Sarah," Andie huffed. "I'm sure."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something to Andie but the doorbell rang. Jumping to her feet, Andie slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Bye Sarah, see you later."

Andie opened the door and Chase smiled down at her.

"Wif—."

Andie slapped her hand over Chase's mouth, her eyes wide and her mouth moving furiously.

"No, no, no!"

She pushed Chase out of the door and nearly slammed it behind her. She didn't remove her hand from Chase's mouth until they were down by his SUV.

"Sorry." Andie said giving him an apologetic smile. "It's just I told Sarah this was a promise ring, not a wedding ring."

"Oh, now I get it." Chase said grinning. "She'd kill you if she found out that we're getting married."

"Yea, I'd be dead before I could explain that it's just for fake." Andie nodded as she hopped into the car.

Chase chuckled and closed the door after her. He walked around the front of his SUV and climbed in. Andie interlaced their hands together and Chase kissed the back of her hand before Andie leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Can I call you wife of mine now?" Chase asked when they pulled apart.

"Yea." Andie nodded. "I don't think Sarah can hear us from here."

Chase smiled and started up his SUV.

"Now we've got something important to talk about," Chase said after a few moments of silence. "You're audition."

"Chase," Andie said sighing. "I can't do that."

"So you want to then?" Chase asked.

"What?" Andie asked.

"You said you can't do it, you didn't say you don't want to." Chase said grinning.

Andie stared at him for a moment,

"Damn it."

Chase laughed.

"Right then, so do you need anything special before you audition?" He asked. "Like a cup of tea or something to eat?"

"Husband of mine," Andie said. "What if I freeze up? What if I forget the words? Or even worse what if I actually get a part?"

Chase smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Okay, first off you won't freeze up cause I'll be right there I promise, second you won't forget the words cause I'll be there and third if you get a part then I'll be there to help you perfect it."

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"So it's all about you huh?"

Chase nodded chuckling.

"Of course it is."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"When are the auditions?" She asked picking at the hem of her shirt with her free hand.

"Right after school." Chase said grinning widely.

"And I can sing any song I like?" Andie asked.

"No," Chase said shaking his head. "They'll give you a song from the play to sing."

"What's the play?" Andie asked. "You never did tell me."

"It's called Once On This Island." Chase said.

"Okay, never heard of it." Andie said frowning.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, except with Gods and Goddess and it's as you might have guessed, on an island." Chase explained.

"Right, and how exactly do you know all this?" Andie asked.

"Blake told me last night." Chase said simply. "Supposedly if it's done right it's a really good play."

Andie sighed but nodded.

"You'd better be glad I love you husband of mine." She said glaring at him playfully.

"I'm so glad wife of mine." Chase said. "And you should know that I love you too."

Andie smiled and looked out her window. Maybe she could convince Missy into trying out with her too.

"Nope," Missy shook her head causing her busy hair to flop from side to side. "Won't do it chica."

"But Missy," Andie whined. "I need someone to audition with me."

They were sitting at their table with the crew watching their conversation like a tennis match. Andie had just asked Missy to audition with her after talking about everything. She knew Missy probably wouldn't do it but still it couldn't hurt to try,

"D, that's acting and singing." Missy said. "Singing I can do, acting I can't."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"You could if you tried." She protested.

"Sorry D," Missy said. "But I'll be there to support you for sure."

Andie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry," He whispered in her ear. "You'll do great."

Andie didn't reply. For the first time in her life Andie was actually wishing that school would never end.

Unfortunately it did end. At regular time and kids were rushing home or to their other after school activities the moment the bell rang. Andie however took her time in getting her bag and leaving the classroom.

"Stop stalling." Chase said grinning at her as they walked down the hall.

"I'm nervous." Andie muttered placing a hand on her stomach.

"Trust me," Chase said putting his hand on top of hers. "You're going to do just fine."

"Says the one who isn't going in for the audition." Andie replied.

"Well half the audition is singing the other half is dancing." Chase said. "You'll do great with both of them."

"Chase," Andie said suddenly as she stopped so quickly that Chase walked about four steps ahead of her.

They had come into view of all the people waiting outside the theater, there had to be at least two hundred people out there. Many of them were warming up, do weird things with their mouths and making weird noises. There was a group of girls singing some kind of warm in the corner. Another group were sitting and stretching while warming up their voices.

"I can't do this." Andie said.

She turned on the spot and was about to walk back down the hall but Chase grabbed hold of her.

"Hey, hey you'll be okay." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Chase," Andie said looking up at him. "I can't read music."

"And who says that will be a problem?" He asked.

"I bet all of these people can read music." Andie said. "How am I supposed to learn the songs if I can't read the freaking music!"

"We'll figure something out." Chase said taking her face between his hands. "Wife of mine, we'll make this work I promise."

Andie sighed,

"Now, see they're calling you into the theater. "Chase said glancing over the top of her head. "Go on, I'll be right here when you get out."

"Promise?" Andie asked.

"Promise." Chase said nodding.

Andie stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly before running over to follow the other students into the theater. She glanced back at Chase who smiled at her, she gave him a nervous smile before disappearing through the door.

With a sigh Chase sat down and leaned against the lockers. Opening his backpack he took out his math homework and set to work as he waited for Andie to return. He knew how it worked, they'd teach them the dance and send them out into the hallway to practice while they called everyone in one by one to sing for the director, the student directors, the band teacher and the dance teacher.

Chase knew Andie would do wonderful. She was the kind of person that worked hard even when it was for something she might not have wanted. Besides, Chase could tell that she had talent and why waste such a great talent? They could work through her stage fright, it would just take some practice.

Andie wasn't so sure she could do this. All these freaking people, there was no way she'd get a part. Many of the people would look at her and then do a double take as they all sat down on the stage floor. Andie sat so her back was leaning against the wall and she drew her knees up to her chest. She watched many of the girls around her talk and giggle about something while the guys were just talking.

"You don't look like the kind of person who'd try out for a musical."

Andie turned her head and looked up. There was girl standing next to her, she had short brown hair that was spiked up in a cute mohawk, her sides had not been shaved to the skin but into a sort of fade. The mohawk itself had blue streaks through it and her bangs fell into her green eyes. She had light brown skin and couldn't have been that tall because Andie was sitting down and the top of her head reached her hip. She wore a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black sleeved shirt.

"Trust me, I'm only doing it because my boyfriend insists." Andie replied.

The girl nodded and sat down next to Andie.

"I'm Shane."

She stuck out her hand to Andie and gave her a small smile,

"Andie."

Andie shook her hand and smiled back at the girl. She seemed nice enough and at least Andie would have someone to talk to.

"Alright everyone settle down."

Andie's eyes widened.

"As you all know, my name is Director Collins," Blake smiled at them. "I'll be directing this production of Once On This Island."

A black lady with short hair dyed a bright red stepped forward, Andie knew she couldn't have been more than twenty five years old.

"My name is C.J but director Collins says that I've gotta have a Miss somewhere in that so you guys can call me Miss. C.J, I'll be teaching you guys the dances to this production of Once On This Island." She smiled at them all.

A man who looked to be about forty five stepped forward. Andie knew he was a teacher at the school, she just wasn't sure what exactly he taught. He was a nice man though, he kinda looked life Santa Claus but he wasn't as fat.

"My name is Mr. Bandy, I'll be instructing the orchestra in this production of Once On This Island."

Then a girl and guy who Andie knew went to the school stepped forward.

"My name's Anna and this is my brother Marcus," The girl said.

"We're the student directors." Marcus said smiling.

Andie knew that Blake had wanted them all to say in this production of Once On This Island but Marcus didn't. She liked this boy already.

"Okay so first off, Miss C.J is going to teach you guys one of the numbers." Blake said. "I want you all to spread out all over the stage and make sure you have enough room where you won't hit anyone."

Everyone heaved themselves to their feet and began to spread out.

"Come on," Shane said grabbing Andie's arm. "We're gonna go stand in the middle."

Andie let Shane pull her into the middle of the stage and then they stood an arms length away from each other.

"Okay so we're going to take it one step at a time." Miss. C.J said as she stood in the front so everyone could see her.

"Five, six, seven, eight." She broke off and began to dance.

Andie watched her do the first moves carefully. She wasn't planning on missing a beat at all so she had to watch her as carefully as possible.

"Okay let's start off with that." Miss. C.J said after what seemed like only seconds.

Andie stood up a little straighter and bounced on her toes slightly.

"And five, six, seven, eight."

Andie began to dance, copying Miss. C.J to a tee. It wasn't like she really had to try when it came to dancing.

"That one," Miss C.J muttered to Blake about ten minutes later while she watched them run the entire number. "The only one with a hat."

"Andie," Blake said.

"She's good." Miss. C.J said. "I like her."

Blake nodded slightly and smiled, all Andie had to do was get through the singing.

Chase looked up when the door to theater opened. Putting away his homework he stood and searched the crowd for Andie. He finally saw her and couldn't help but smile, she was laughing and talking to Shane. An old friend of his.

"How'd it go?" He asked her once she reached him.

"It was okay." Andie said. "But we're supposed to practice out here while they call us in one by one to sing, they gave us the music as well."

Andie held up some sheets of music and frowned.

"You'll do fine," Chase then turned to Shane. "Hi Shane, it's been a while."

"Hey Chase," Shane said giving him a smile. "Yea it has."

"You two know each other?" Andie asked.

"Yea, Shane lives across the street from me." Chase said. "She's the only girl that would play football and basketball with me, Blake and Alex."

"Yea well." Shane shrugged. "So Andie, you wanna get started?"

"Yep." Andie nodded. "Okay, husband of mine you gotta watch this."

Chase nodded and leaned against the lockers as Shane and Andie backed up a bit to give themselves some room.

"Husband of mine?" Shane asked smiling.

"Long story." Andie said grinning. "After auditions."

Shane nodded and they both stood still,

"You want me to count off?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded and Chase grinned.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

With each number Chase snapped his fingers and he watched smiling as the two girls broke out into their dance. It was a tribal sort of dance, nothing like what Andie was used to doing but Chase could tell that she was working hard.

"That was really good." Chase said when they finished. "Kinda messed up at the end but it was hardly noticeable."

"Right, well now I need to learn this song. "Andie said picking up her sheets of music. "Shane can you read music?"

"Yes," Shane said as they sat down. "Can you?"

Andie shook her head and looked over the sheets.

"Everything looks like nothing to me except the words." She said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry," Shane said. "I'll help you."

"Right, Chase you can't laugh if it's not too good the first time." Andie said.

"I promise I won't." Chase said leaning against the lockers.

Shane and Andie scooted so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder and slowly Shane began to teach Andie the song.

"Okay so the first line is, a stranger, in a car, going somewhere, going far." Shane said.

Andie bit her lip before opening her mouth.

"A stranger, in a car, going somewhere, going far!"

Shane smiled,

"That was good, except for with stranger is staccato."

"It's what?" Andie asked.

"Short, not legato like far." Shane explained.

"Oh, so it's like, a stranger!" Andie stopped short and Shane nodded.

"Just like that."

Chase smiled and pulled his text book and homework back onto his lap, even though he was working, he still managed to listen to Andie and Shane sing.

"Shane Thomas?" Anna appeared behind Andie and Shane.

"That's me!" Shane said standing.

"You're up." Anna said smiling.

"Good luck Shane." Andie said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Shane replied smiling back at her.

"I think someone's made a new friend." Chase commented not lifting his eyes from the paper.

But when Andie didn't reply he had to look up. Her eyes were scanning over the music and she was muttering to herself. Chase smiled and touched her leg gently. Andie's head snapped up and she looked at him.

"Wife of mine," Chase said gently. "You've gotta relax."

"I can't." Andie replied. "I'm so freaking nervous."

Chase smiled and put his textbook and work down. He crawled over to Andie and pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to do just fine." Chase said.

"How?" Andie asked, her face buried in his chest. "You won't be in there."

"I've already got that figured out." Chase said smiling.

"Oh really?" Andie asked.

"Yep." Chase nodded.

Andie pulled back and gave him a shaky smile. Chase dipped his head to kiss her and when they pulled apart her smile was a little bit more bold. Chase had just returned to his original spot when Shane came back over to them.

"How'd you do?" Andie asked her.

"I'm not sure. "Shane said shrugging. "I think I did good but even if I don't get a part I'm doing crew."

Andie nodded.

"Oh and you don't have to do the whole song." Shane said. "Just a part of it. The first two measures."

"Which would be?" Andie asked.

Shane smiled and pointed them out to her.

"Okay." Andie said sighing. "That's not a lot."

"Nope, not really and then they'll just ask you some questions before you can go."

Andie nodded.

"Go over it with me?" She asked holding up the music. "One more time?"

Shane smiled and sat down next to Andie.

"Of course."

Ten minutes later, Anna returned and looked down at her piece of paper.

"Andie West?"

"That's me." Andie said quietly.

"You're up girly."

Andie nodded and stood, both Chase and Shane stood as well.

"Look for me," Chase whispered in her ear. "In the very back on the right."

"But—." Andie started.

"I said I'd be there." Chase replied. "Just if you get nervous look for me."

Andie nodded and followed Anna over to the theater door.

"Don't be nervous." Anna said. "Just remember to breath and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Andie said offering her a weak smile.

The stage seemed to be much bigger without those two hundred people in it. Andie walked over to the X on the floor and stood just behind it. The spotlight was on her but she could still see the teachers.

"Tell your name and why you were accepted into MSA please." Blake said.

"My name's Andie West and I was accepted in MSA for dancing." Andie said shoving her hands into her pockets, something that helped to calm her down.

"What kind of dancing?" Miss. C.J cut in. "Cause you don't seem like the ballerina type."

"Oh trust me," Andie said. "I'm not. I do a hip hop."

"Thank you Miss. C.J." Blake said before she could open her mouth.

Andie chuckled slightly and she could slowly feel her nerves leaving her.

"Now Andie, we want you to sing the first two measures of the song." Blake said. "I'll start the music when you're ready."

Andie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm ready," The nerves were back.

Andie's eyes began to dart around the theater. Chase said he'd be in the very back on the right. Andie's eyes shot over to the place where he said he'd be and she nearly let out a cry of joy when they locked eyes.

'You're gonna be fine.' He mouthed.

Andie nodded slightly as Blake pressed play on the stereo. Closing her eyes, Andie began to count off like Shane taught her. Taking a deep breath, Andie opened her mouth,

_A stranger in white  
In a car  
Going somewhere  
Going far...  
How it must feel to go racing  
Wherever you please  
Flying as free as a bird  
With his tail in the breeze  
Even the fish in the sea  
Must be longing to fly  
Catching a glimpse of a stranger  
In white racing by_

Oh, Gods  
Oh, Gods  
Are you there?  
What can I do to get you to look down  
And give in?  
Oh, Gods  
Oh, Gods  
Hear my prayer  
I'm here in the field  
With my feet on the ground  
And my fate in the air  
Waiting for life to begin

Andie very slowly opened her eyes. She found herself still looking back at Chase who was grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you very much Andie." Blake said.

Andie nodded and turned to walk out of the theater. When she was on the other side of the door she walked shakily back to where Chase, Shane, and herself had been sitting. Chase and Shane both came running down the hall and Chase scooped her up into a huge hug.

"I told you!" He said laughing. "You were wonderful."

Andie laughed slightly and hugged him tighter.

"Now they're gonna call us in small groups to do the dancing." Shane said.

Andie nodded as Chase put her down.

"The hard parts over." Chase said.

"Not if she gets called back." Shane said.

"Called back to sing?" Andie asked.

"Yep," Shane said. "They might call you back to sing, not that song but some simple warm ups."

"What kind?" Andie asked.

"Um, Do Re Mi, Many Mumbling Mice, Super Duper Double Bubble Gum, stuff like that." Shane said.

"I'm dead." Andie said. "I don't know any of those."

"Don't worry though," Shane said. "They'll only call people back who they aren't sure about. It's better not to get called back."

"Listen to her babe." Chase said.

Andie nodded slightly and they all took a seat.

"So what time is dinner?" Andie asked looking back at Chase.

"Eight," Chase said. "Only because of this. Normally it's at seven."

Andie nodded.

"I will have time to go get ready won't I?" She asked.

"That's why dinners at eight." Chase said smiling.

They watched as people were called back into the theater for the dancing, many of them looked nervous and Andie figured they had more singers than they did dancers.

"Shane Thomas, Aaron Scott, Joseph Peppers and Andie West." Anna called.

Shane and Andie stood and after being wished good luck by Chase they ran over to meet Joseph and Aaron at the door. The four of them went into the room and spread out so that they wouldn't hit each other.

"Okay, I'll count off for you." Miss. C.J said smiling, she pressed play on the stereo and began to snap her fingers. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight."

Andie started the dance, remembering each move but making sure she was on beat with everyone else. It wasn't that long of a number and before she knew it, the Miss. C.J was stopping the music and thanking them for their time.

"I really like the one in the hat." Miss. C.J said to the rest of the teachers as she sat down. "She'll spice things up."

"I have no doubt in my mind she will." Blake said shaking his head.

"How'd you two do?" Chase asked when the girls came back over to him.

"We were awesome." Shane said smiling.

Andie laughed and nodded,

"Okay we'll I've gotta go." Shane said glancing down at her watch. "My mom should be here."

"See you." Andie called after her.

Shane turned, smiled and waved before disappearing out the front doors.

"I like her. "Andie said as everyone began to leave. "She's nice."

Chase chuckled and took her hand in his.

"Shane's always been nice." He said. "Even when people haven't always been the nicest to her."

"What do you mean?" Andie asked.

"Shane is gay." Chase said quietly.

"Oh that is cool." Andie said grinning.

"You're the first girl I've ever heard say that." Chase said in disbelief. "Most girls usually make fun of her or pick on her just cause she's different."

"Well I think she's cool." Andie said. "And it doesn't matter whether she prefers girls to guys."

Chase smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Now, I'm going to take you home so you can get ready and then we're off to my house." Chase said sadly.

"Oh come on Chase," Andie said grinning. "It's not gonna be as bad as you make it to be."

"Trust me Andie," Chase said. "It's going to be horrible."

Andie shook her head and let Chase lead her over to his car. She climbed in and sat back before taking a deep breath and running her hands over her face.

"Happy the auditions are over with?" Chase asked as he climbed into the car.

Andie nodded.

"Now all we gotta do is wait and see if I get a part or not."

Chase chuckled.

"Don't worry wife of mine." He kissed the back of her hand. "You'll get a part."

Andie gave a great sigh before looking out the window but squeezing Chase's hand none the less.

"You might as well come in," Andie said to Chase when they pulled up in front of her house.

"But you've gotta get ready." Chase said.

"You act like it's gonna take me forever to get ready." Andie said smirking. "Thirty minutes tops."

Chase smiled at her before turning off his SUV, Andie grinned and they both hopped out of the car.

"Andie!" Charlie yelled when the door opened.

"Hey Charlie." Andie said grinning.

But Charlie saw Chase and let out a yell of joy.

"CHASE!"

Chase chuckled as Charlie came speeding toward him. He picked him up and hugged.

"Fine give Chase all your hugs." Andie teased. "Not like I wanted some anyway."

"No, Andie wait!" Charlie yelled as he struggled from Chase's arms.

He knocked the wind from Andie as he launched his tiny self at her. Andie laughed and hugged him back tightly as well.

"Better?" Charlie asked looking up at her.

"Much better." Andie nodded kissing the top of his head. "Hey, why don't you talk Chase into playing Transformers with you while I go get ready?"

"Okay." Charlie said running back over to Chase.

Andie smiled as she headed upstairs, she told Chase it'd only take her thirty minutes so she had to move really fast. She quickly went through her closet and went all the way to the back where her dresses were. She picked out the one in the very back and smiled as she looked at it. Then she grabbed her towel and headed into the bathroom.

After a ten minute shower she put on the dress and found a pair of high heels to go with it. Then she sat down in front of her dresser and began to work on her hair, she decided to leave it down since after all she was supposed to be looking nice. She curled the ends slightly and made sure that her bangs were hanging in her eyes. Then she put on a little bit of eye liner and some lip gloss.

She had five minutes left so she stood in front of the mirror and made sure she was looked nice enough. The dress was a knee high, light blue one. It was tight on her upper body but flowed out like the one she'd worn at Missy's barbeque. The straps made an X on her back and tied at the nape of her neck.

As Andie made her way downstairs she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. She knew though that when she got home that night it was most likely she'd just fall onto her bed and pass out. Good thing the next day was Saturday.

"Andie's all dressed up!" Charlie yelled when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yea I am, do you like it Charlie?" Andie asked smiling at him.

Charlie nodded.

"You look pretty." He said.

"Thanks." Andie said.

She looked at Chase who was staring with his mouth slightly agape.

"You know if you keep staring Boy Band you're going to make us late." Andie said grinning cheekily.

Chase stood from his spot and made his way over to her.

"You look beautiful." He told her quietly.

"Thank you," Andie said smiling shyly.

Chase kissed her cheek and took hold of her hand.

When they pulled up in front of his house, Andie's nerves were back in full swing. She took a deep breath and they climbed from his car. Alex was sitting on the front porch waiting for them.

"You look nice Andie." He said.

"Thanks Alex." Andie said smiling. "What are you doing out here though?"

"Waiting for you guys." Alex said shrugging.

He stood and the two teenagers followed him into the house.

"Mother and father are waiting for us in the dining room." A voice behind them said.

"Thanks Blake," Chase said.

"Andie are you sure you want to do this?" Blake asked.

"Positive." Andie nodded. "And besides it's them who requested to meet me."

"We'd have figured out a way to get you out of it." Alex said.

"Come on guys," Chase said glancing down at his watch. "It's eight o' clock, let's get this over with."

He took Andie's hand in his and she followed him through the kitchen and into the dining room. His parents were sitting at either heads of the table, they both smiled when Chase and Andie entered.

"There you are," His mother said. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Mom, dad," Chase said. "I know you already met her but I want to introduce her again, this is my girlfriend Andie West."

Both of his parents stood and moved to shake Andie's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Andie." His mother said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Andie said politely.

When Chase's father shook her hand, he held it in both of his and kissed the back of it. Out of the corner of her eye Andie thought she saw Blake move closer to her.

"Please, come and sit down." He said once he'd let go of her hand.

"Between me and Blake." Chase said quietly as he gently guided Andie over to the table.

Andie nodded and took the middle seat between the two eldest Collins brothers. Alex sat across from her and gave her a small smile.

"So Andie, you were accepted in MSA for dancing right?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Yes ma'am." Andie said.

"What kind of dancing?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Hip hop." Andie replied.

"Are you able to keep up in class though?" Mrs. Collins asked. "Hip hop doesn't seem to do much for someone who attends MSA."

"I do pretty well." Andie replied. "When I don't understand something, Chase helps me."

"And your parents?" Mrs. Collins asked. "What business do they run?"

At first Andie just kinda froze, she'd never been asked that question before. Normally people asked what your parents did. But Mrs. Collins had asked what business they ran.

"M-my father left my mom back when I was six." Andie said quietly. "And my mom died a year ago from cancer."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Collins said.

"It's okay." Andie said shaking her head.

Before either of the Elder Collins could say anything, Ann came out of the kitchen with drinks. She gave Chase, Andie, and Alex pop while Blake and the Elder Collins got a glass of wine.

"Have you ever had wine before Andie?" Mr. Collins asked.

Andie shook her head.

"It's nasty," Alex said scrunching up his face.

"Alex I wasn't talking to you." Mr. Collins said.

Andie watched as Alex lowered his eyes to the floor, his face becoming full of anger. Andie sunk down in her chair a little and nudged him with her foot, Alex's head snapped and they met eyes.

'It's okay, you're okay.' She mouthed.

Alex nodded slightly and Andie sighed. She had a feeling that this was not going to be one of the best dinners she'd ever had.

**Right I really didn't mean to end it there but it's getting close to my bedtime and my mother will start to go off if I'm not in bed by eleven and it's ten fifty, plus I gotta take a shower so I hope you guys like this chapter and my newest character Shane.**

**A/n-I can't read music so if I get something wrong I apologize but trust me I'm trying to learn how, it just ain't sticking.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	15. Sugar, We're Going Down

** Sugar, We're Going Down**

**Hey everyone, it's been an interesting day. Nearly got into a fight with this girl in gym. She was getting pissed cause I can catch a football and she can't there for the boys want me on their team. But it didn't happen just cause I really don't wanna get suspended when we've only got four weeks left. What's the point? But other than that school went pretty well lol.**

**So um in this chapter we finish up the dinner, got a little surprise for you at the end of the dinner…that's all I'm saying cause I'll be done given it away. Um not sure what else is going to happen, although you guys might not find out if Andie got a part in the musical or not until the next chapter, sorry lol. But I'll try my hardest to decide what part to give her and get it told in this chapter. Oh and some of you guys wanted to know what song Andie sang for her audition, it's a song called Waiting For Life To Begin and it's from Once On This Island.**

**A/N-This one is named after Fall Out Boy's "Sugar, We're Going Down" which is a really bomb song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, although I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

By the time Mark and Ann served dinner, the Elder Collins had finished two glasses of wine. Blake still had half of his first one left, Chase and Andie still had pop left and Alex hadn't really touched his. Andie could see out of the corners of her eyes that Blake and Chase were starting to get edgy. Apparently their parents were horrible when they got drunk, Andie could only hope and pray they didn't get too drunk.

"So Andie," Mr. Collins said taking a sip of his wine. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to write." Andie said quietly. "I just joined my English teacher's writing team."

"What genre?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Everything, except murder." Andie said. "I always make it too easy to figure out who the killer is."

Andie watched Alex smile as he took a sip of his pop.

"Do you want to be a writer when you graduate?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"I'm not sure." Andie said frowning slightly. "I mean it'd be nice to write short stories for people but I think I like dancing a little bit more."

"You could always major in dance and minor in writing." Alex said looking up.

"True," Andie said smiling at him.

Chase chuckled when the tips of Alex's ears went red.

"Andie do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Not biologically." Andie replied. "But I have two big brothers, a little brother, and a little sister."

"Really?" Blake asked frowning.

"What are their names?" Mrs. Collins asked, she took a large gulp of wine before pouring herself more.

"Um, Tyler Gage and Mac Carter are my older brothers then Charlie Bates is my little brother and Camille Penn is my little sister." Andie said.

"Tyler Gage?" Blake repeated. "You know Tyler Gage?"

"Yes, he taught me how to dance." Andie replied shrugging. "He comes around whenever I'm in trouble or just because he thinks I might need him."

"And you're all from the streets?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Yes ma'am." Andie said nodding.

Before Mrs. Collins could say anything, Mark and Ann came out of the kitchen with plates full of food. Everyone sat back slightly so they could place their plates in front of them. Andie looked down at hers in interest,

"Chase, what's this?" She whispered in his ear.

"Caviar." Chase replied.

Andie's eyes widened,

"Caviar." She repeated. "As in fish eggs?"

Chase grinned and nodded. Andie looked back down at the spoonful of fish eggs and tried her hardest not to screw her face up.

"I don't do fish eggs." Andie whispered to Chase.

"Have you ever tried it before?" Blake asked smiling slightly.

"Yes," Andie nodded. "And it's disgusting, I swear one of the eggs had a live baby in it."

Blake, Chase and Alex laughed.

"Here I'll take it." Chase said.

Andie actually did scrunch up her nose as she pushed the fish eggs off her plate and onto Chase's.

"I'm never kissing you again," Andie whispered so low that only Chase heard her.

"Oh really?" Chase said grinning. "You better be glad my mom and dad are sitting here at the table."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Andie asked.

"Just wait," Chase said. "I got you when dinners over."

Andie smiled and bit her lip so she could hold back her laughter.

"You don't like caviar Andie?" Mr. Collins asked.

"No, sir." Andie said shaking her head. "I'm not really into eating fish eggs."

"So Andie," Mrs. Collins said. "What collage were you thinking about attending?"

"Um—well I've never really thought about it before." Andie said frowning slightly. "I think New York would be cool, or maybe Louisiana."

"So, why did you come to MSA if you didn't know what you wanted in life?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Mother!" Chase said glaring at her.

"It's okay," Andie said. "Before I came to MSA I didn't care about school and my guardian Sarah threatened to send me to Texas, so I went to a club that I dance at and Tyler told me that he'd dance against me and if he won I had to audition, of course he won and I auditioned. When I first started going to MSA, I didn't exactly hate it but it was not my idea of fun. But then I started making friends and met Chase and now I'm actually being able to consider going away from college so this is all new to me still."

"It's your Junior year though," Mrs. Collins said. "If anything you should start now so you can get into a nice college."

"Mom, I'll help her." Chase said. "I won't let her get left behind."

Andie smiled slightly as she ate the rest of her dinner, some sort of casserole that she was positive didn't have fish eggs in it. She made sure though to keep an eye on Alex who was becoming more and more quiet by the minute.

"So Blake, how did the auditions go?" Mr. Collins asked.

Andie let out a breath, maybe they were done questioning her.

"They were okay, it's a big play though, needs at least a hundred and forty people." Blake said.

Andie's eyes widened and she looked at Chase who suddenly had become very interested in his plate.

"So will they carry over to tomorrow?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Yes, all day tomorrow." Blake nodded.

"And Andie we heard that you auditioned." Mr. Collins said.

"Um, yea Chase made me." Andie nodded.

"Did you have fun?" Mr. Collins asked.

"I was really nervous but I made a new friend and once it was over I was okay." Andie replied.

"You say you made a new friend," Mrs. Collins said. "Who?"

"Her name is Shane," Andie said. "She lives across the street."

"Little Shane Thomas?" Mr. Collins asked his sons. "The one who used to play football with you boys?"

"Yep, that's her." Chase said nodding.

"How is she doing?" Mrs. Collins asked. "Is she still having trouble with her sexuality?"

Andie thought she was going to choke on her casserole.

"Mother!" Blake exclaimed.

"Mom, she's not having trouble with her sexuality." Chase said sighing. "She likes girls, deal with it."

"Chase darling I can't just deal with it." Mrs. Collins said. "It's not natural for girls to be attracted to their same gender, it's not right."

"It's not natural for parents to be so evil but you don't hear us complaining." Chase muttered.

"Chase!" Andie hissed kicking him with her foot.

"Mother," Blake said calmly. "Shane is who she is, it doesn't matter if she likes girls instead of boys. All that does matter is that she's a nice girl with amazing acting and singing skills."

"I suppose." Mrs. Collins sighed.

"Andie what do you have to say on this subject?" Mr. Collins asked.

Andie raised both her eyebrows.

"I think it shouldn't matter who she prefers to be with romantically, she's nice to me and helped with my audition, I like her."

Mr. Collins nodded and smiled at her and Andie would have sworn that Blake frowned at his father.

"I think Shane is cool." Alex said quietly. "She's always nice to me."

Andie smiled at Alex and he returned it. Andie looked back down at her plate and ate a little bit more of her casserole. Chase hit her knee with his and Andie turned her head to look at him. Chase gave her a smile and nodded to his watch,

"Mom, dad we've kinda gotta hurry." He said. "I've gotta have Andie home by ten."

"Well what time is it?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Nine thirty." Mr. Collins said checking his own watch.

Mrs. Collins nodded,

"Then let's have desert." She said.

As if on que, Mark and Ann came out of the kitchen carrying bowls of pudding. Ann sat Andie's in front of her and gave the girl a small smile, Andie returned it and thanked her for the pudding.

"So Andie," Mrs. Collins said. "Last year before Halloween you were sent to the hospital, how come?"

"Mother!" All three Collins boys exclaimed.

Andie didn't know whether she could answer or not. She hadn't been asked that, no one had ever asked her why she'd been sent to the hospital.

"It was a simple question." Mrs. Collins said.

All three boys began to talk at once.

"It was completely out of line!" Blake exclaimed.

"It's none of your damn business!" Chase said glaring at his parents.

"She doesn't have to tell you!" Alex said pounding his fists on the table.

"Alex stop it!" Mr. Collins scolded his eyes narrowing at the youngest boy.

"Guys it's okay." Andie said.

"Andie you don't have to—." Chase began.

"But I will." Andie replied. She took a deep breath before she started to speak. "I was sent to the hospital because I got an eating disorder and passed out in the dance studio."

"Which eating disorder?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Mom!" Chase said glaring directly at her.

"Bulimia." Andie replied. "I had Bulimia."

"Mother that's enough." Blake said firmly when Mrs. Collins opened her mouth to say something else.

Before she could reply the doorbell rang.

"She's right on time!" Mrs. Collins said jumping to her feet.

"Who?" The boys asked together.

"It's a surprise!" Mrs. Collins said.

They all watched her hurry from the room before turning back to their pudding. It was silent and Andie couldn't help but look around. Chase and Alex were glaring down at their pudding but Blake, he was glaring at their father. Andie looked from Blake to Mr. Collins and had to do a double take with Mr. Collins. He was staring at her. Not her face but her upper body, Andie raised both eyebrows and squirmed uncomfortably. Mr. Collins looked up and when he and Andie met eyes he winked at her.

"Chase," Mrs. Collins said suddenly coming back into the room. "Look who decided to show up."

They all turned and looked at the door. Andie nearly jumped to her feet when she locked eyes with a pair of icy blue eyes. Taylor was standing in the doorway smiling sweetly at all off them.

"What's the matter darling?" Mrs. Collins asked frowning at her son as he gaped at Taylor. "Aren't you happy to see Taylor?"

"Nope, that's it we're out of here." Chase said standing and shaking his head.

Andie stood up as well. Blake and Alex did the same and Chase grabbed hold of Andie's hand.

"Chase you can't leave." Mrs. Collins said. "Taylor just got here."

"Mother," Chase said. "I hate her, I will always hate her and I refuse to be within one hundred feet of her."

Andie let Chase pull her from the room and on the way out she noticed that Taylor sent her one of the worst glares ever. Andie however smirked and followed Chase out, she knew Taylor really didn't want to get her ass beat again.

Blake and Alex were following them. Andie could tell Chase was fuming and she knew it was best to just let him calm down before she even tried to talk to him about it.

"I'll see you guys later." Andie said to Blake and Alex as they headed for the door.

"Bye Andie." Blake and Alex said together.

Chase didn't say anything until they were sitting inside his SUV, he was still fuming but not as much. Andie looked over at him and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Chase it's okay." She said gently.

"No, Andie." Chase said, he looked so angry but his voice was as gentle as ever. "It's not okay, I shouldn't have let my mother grill you like that."

"I don't mind." Andie said rubbing his arm.

"Yes you do." Chase said. "I can see it in your eyes, you're hurt by some of the stuff she said."

"Yea but I'll get over it." Andie replied.

"You shouldn't have to get over it," Chase said taking her hand in his. "And she shouldn't have invited Taylor, I told her not to."

"Yea well," Andie shrugged. "Taylor knows I will not hesitate to hurt her."

Chase managed a small smile and Andie took hold of his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at him. She leaned over more in her seat and kissed him gently. She smiled slightly when she could practically feel Chase relaxing,

"I thought you weren't ever going to kiss me again wife of mine." Chase said when they pulled apart.

"I lied." Andie said smiling.

Chase smiled and started up his SUV.

"Hey if you want you can spend the night since I'm pretty sure you don't wanna go back there." Andie said after a few moment of silence.

"Okay, if it's cool with Sarah." Chase said.

"I'll talk to Sarah, you got clean clothes right?" Andie asked.

"Yep, put a new bag in here the day after I went home from spending those days with you during the blizzard." Chase said.

Andie nodded and smiled.

When they got to her house Andie and Chase went inside to find Sarah sitting at the kitchen table.

"How was dinner?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Andie said sighing. "Sarah is it okay if Chase spends the night? He'll be on the couch."

"That's fine." Sarah said nodding.

She stood from the table and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight you two." She said.

"Night," The two teenagers called back.

"Right I've got to get out of these clothes." Andie said frowning down at her dress. "You can make up the couch though if you want."

Chase nodded and watched Andie head up the stairs to change. Once she was gone he flopped down on the couch and took out his phone.

"Blake." He said once his older brother picked up the phone. "I'm staying at Andie's tonight."

"Okay, what do you want me to tell our parents?" Blake asked.

"Tell them I'm with Moose," Chase said shrugging. "Is Taylor still there?"

"No, she left like five minutes after you did." Blake said. "She was trying to cry and our parents were trying to comfort her."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"That means I'm gonna get it when I get back huh?"

"Probably," Blake said. "So, we'll see you Sunday?"

"Yep," Chase nodded. "Thanks for the cover Blake."

"No problem."

The two brothers hung up just as Andie came back down the stairs.

"Talking to Blake?" She asked sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep," Chase nodded resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're bummed out about dinner aren't you?" Andie asked stroking his dirty blond hair.

Chase nodded,

"I already told you it was okay." Andie said.

"I shouldn't have let my mother go as far as she did." Chase muttered.

Andie sighed and simply stroked his hair.

"How bout we get some sleep?" She asked about five minutes later. "Cause I'm so tired."

Chase smiled and nodded.

They laid down so that Andie's back was pressed against Chase's chest, his arms wrapped around her middle protectively and his face buried in her hair.

"Hey Andie," Chase whispered as her arm reached out to turn off the lamp.

"Yea Chase?" She turned the switch and they were covered in darkness.

"I'm really sorry about dinner." He said quietly. "And I love you no matter what my parents think about you."

"I love you too Chase."

The next morning Andie woke up because her phone was ringing. Groaning, she pulled it from her pocket and pressed the answering button without even glancing at the name.

"Hello?"

"How'd the audition and dinner go?"

Andie frowned,

"Moose?"

"Technically it's Robert Alexander the third but I prefer Moose."

Rolling her closed eyes Andie couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Well during my audition I was nervous as hell but I think I got through it alright." She snuggled back into Chase whose grip tightened around her waist.

"And dinner with Chase's parents?" Moose asked.

"Now that was interesting." Andie said. "Guess who showed up at the end."

"Who?" Moose asked.

"Taylor!" Andie said.

"You're lying!" Moose exclaimed.

"I wish I was," Andie said giving a great sigh.

"How did Chase react?" Moose asked.

"He nearly lost it," Andie replied. "We got up and left right then and there."

"Damn, and I freaking missed it." Moose said.

Andie chuckled,

"How's Sophie doing?"

"Better, she didn't wake up screaming last night or the night before." Moose said. "So that's gotta count for something right?"

"Of course," Andie nodded. "So have they decided when they're letting you out?"

"As soon as I can walk." Moose said proudly. "Whenever I try my stomach and ribs start to hurt and I get dizzy so it could be a while."

"I'm sorry Moose." Andie said.

"It's okay," Moose said. "I'll be out of here before I know it, or at least that's what my mother says."

"What are your parents going to do?" Andie asked. "Are they going to sue Billy?"

"I don't know, but I gotta go Andie." Moose said. "Breakfast is here."

Andie sighed as she and Moose hung up the phone. She glanced and at the clock and her face saddened even more. It was ten thirty, Andie knew for a fact that the hospital served breakfast at nine.

Moose didn't like to talk about the riot. He always changed the subject or cracked a joke. Andie didn't say anything cause she didn't want him getting upset, it wasn't like he needed anything else to bother him. She understood why he didn't want to but still he needed to.

Andie sighed again before wiggling out of Chase's grip. She managed not to wake him and she ran up the stairs. She pulled open the door next to her bed and took out her black leather journal with her initials carved in the front. Chase had given it to her for Christmas and she wrote in it all the time. It was like a diary, it was full of short stories and showing paragraphs. Taking out the pen that matched it, Andie ran back downstairs and sat in front of the couch. She turned to a clean page and settled back to write.

When Chase woke up she was still writing, and she was so into it that she didn't even notice he was up until he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha writing?" He asked.

"Nothing," Andie replied but she didn't close her journal.

"Can I read?" Chase asked.

"When I'm finished." Andie nodded.

Chase smiled and kissed her shoulder. He rolled onto his back and clasped his hands together on his stomach before closing his eyes. But it hadn't even been ten minutes before Andie was laying the journal on his chest.

"Here." She said standing. "I'ma go see what we can have for breakfast."

Chase nodded and held up the journal so he could see exactly what he was reading.

_To break a heart it takes much work. Girls let guys do it when they wanna be jerks. But not me, oh no I don't care. You can't have my love it belongs to that guy over there. Yep that one, isn't he great? He's the one that completes me, he's my other half. He was one of many things I thought I could never have. I never thought I had a future I never thought I could see the light. I always thought it was for the rich kids, the ones that had it all just right. They have everything from the moment they're born, they don't know what hard work is, they don't know what it's like. Many have never had to lift a finger, many of them don't live life. But not my guy, he works harder then me. He let's me know that I'm his number one, his queen bee. So you can't break my heart, I won't let you do it anymore. I have someone to love who loves me back, he wants me and he makes it a point to make it a fact._

Chase smiled as he finished the poem. Sitting up he went into the kitchen to find Andie standing in front of the toaster tapping her foot impatiently. Chase walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly but leaned back into him when she realized who it was.

"I like this one." Chase said setting the journal on the counter in front of Andie.

"I'm glad." Andie said. "I don't really like to write romance or poems."

"Then how come you are?" Chase asked.

"It's our next assignment on the Writing Team." Andie explained. "I don't think I'm going to turn this one in though."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Cause, it's just not right." Andie said frowning down at the paper.

"I think it's perfect." Chase said kissing her neck.

"I don't know." Andie said. "Maybe I'll right a few more and compare them."

Chase chuckled and shook his head.

When the toast popped, Andie took out the two pieces and put butter and cinnamon sugar on them. She gave one piece to Chase while keeping the other for her own.

"Still say it isn't as good as regular toast." Chase muttered taking another bit of his piece.

"You don't want." Andie said holding out her hand. "Give it back."

"No," Chase said turning his back to Andie and taking another bit of her toast.

"Then shut up and eat the toast." Andie said smirking.

Chase stuck out his tongue and her and returned the gesture.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't know." Chase replied. "There isn't much to do."

"We could waste the day away by watching movies." Andie shrugged.

"That's sounds like a plan." Chase nodded and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"What are we gonna watch though?" Andie asked.

She stood and walked over to the movies, the needed to watch something that they hadn't before. She went through the first two piles with no luck, then she found one that both she and Chase would like.

"What are we watching?" Chase asked as Andie put it in.

"You'll see." Andie replied.

She went back over to the couch and sat next to him, she curled her legs under her while leaning against Chase. She pressed play with the remote and as soon as the movie began Chase knew what it was.

"X-Men 2, nice choice." He wrapped an arm around Andie and pulled her closer.

"Okay so who's your favorite character?" Andie asked looking up at him.

"Wolverine no doubt." Chase said. "And Nightcrawler."

Andie stuck her tongue out.

"Okay so who do you like?" Chase asked.

"Pyro," Andie said simply. "Cause he's a gangster and I don't care what anyone says, Iceman cheated."

"What?" Chase asked laughing.

"In the third one when they fight, Iceman cheated." Andie said.

"Okay, besides Pyro, who else?"

Andie frowned slightly as she thought about it,

"Um, Gambit even though he ain't in the movies he's just a plain gangster and he knows it!" Andie was grinning from ear to ear and Chase couldn't help but laugh.

"Pyro and Gambit," He said. "Wolverine would kick their asses."

"Do I care?" Andie asked. "No."

Chase chuckled.

"Now shush, husband of mine, we're missing the movie." Andie said pressing a finger to her lips.

"Yes wife of mine." Chase said kissing her temple.

They watched X-Men 2, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Haunted Mansion, The Aristocats and the Lord of the Rings The Return of the King. By the time the last movie was over it was around four in the afternoon. The credits were rolling when Charlie and Sarah came in the door.

"How'd your game go buddy?" Andie asked Charlie as he crawled into her lap.

"It was good." Charlie said.

"Did you win?" Chase asked.

"Yep, what are you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

"Watching movies." Andie replied.

"Can we watch a scary movie?" Charlie asked.

Andie and Chase looked at each other over his head.

"Which one?" Andie asked.

Charlie hopped from her lap and ran over to the stacks of movies. He soon returned with a movie in hand,

"This one!"

Andie took the case from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeepers Creepers 2?" She asked. "Chase have you seen this?"

He shook his head.

"Okay Charlie go put it in." Andie said.

As Charlie did that Andie snuggled even deeper into Chase's side and he wrapped and arm around her. Charlie came and somehow managed to wedge himself between them.

"Charlie," Andie said quietly. "If I curse at any time you're not to tell Sarah."

"Okay," Charlie replied nodding.

Andie reached out and turned off the light as the movie started. She already knew by the end of this she would most likely be scared out of her mind.

"Holy shit!" Andie hissed as the wing of the Jeepers Creepers man suddenly came down around this guy and ripped his head off.

Charlie let out a yell and they both held tighter to Chase who was chuckling.

"I fail to see the humor in this Chase Collins." Andie said. Her voice was muffled because she had her face buried in his side.

Charlie had hidden his face behind his hands but split his fingers so he could still see the screen. Andie peeked one eye out of Chase's side and decided she could watch the rest of the movie like that.

"I think you might be worse than Charlie." Chase muttered in her ear.

"Don't care." Andie replied.

Chase smiled and tightened his grip on, just to make sure she knew that he had her. When the movie was finally over, Charlie and Andie made Chase get up and take it out. He smiled as he turned on a light and the two of them instantly started to relax.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Andie?" Charlie asked.

"Hold on." Andie turned to look up at Chase. "Can I sleep with you tonight Chase?"

Chase laughed and looked down at Andie, she was dead serious.

"Sure you can," He nodded.

"Yes, Charlie you can sleep with me." Andie said nodding.

Just then she and Charlie gave two big yawns and Chase smiled.

"Bedtime." He said.

"But," Charlie muttered as he rubbed his arms.

"Can we watch cartoons?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded and picked up the remote, he changed the station to Cartoon Network and they found that Ed, Edd, and Eddy was on. Chase sat down on the couch and Andie laid so her head was in his lap, then she pulled Charlie close. Chase's fingers ran through her hair as they watched the kids show. When it was over Chase looked down to find that both Andie and Charlie were sleep. Chase settled back and put his feet up on the coffee table, however he left the TV. He wouldn't admit it but that movie made him a little jumpy and what a better way to fall asleep than watching a kids TV show?

Sunday was just as lazy as Saturday except Chase had to go home. He was not looking forward to it and he stalled as much as possible. But eventually when the sun went down he had to or his parents would flip even more.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Andie said rubbing his back as she walked with him to his SUV. "Don't worry you'll be okay."

"Yea," Chase nodded.

Andie stood on her tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she gave him a small smile and he returned it. Chase didn't pull away though until she was back inside the house.

He didn't take the high way home either, he wanted to stall because he didn't want to hear all the flaws his parents found in Andie. He loved her and that was that, nothing they could say would change it.

When he did arrive home, Chase just let out a great sigh and went into the house. There was no point in stalling anymore.

"Mom and Dad want you in Dad's study." Alex said quietly when he saw his big brother.

"Hey," Chase bent so he could look at Alex. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." Alex nodded. "They just yelled a lot last night."

"But Blake took care of you didn't he?" Chase asked.

"Yea, he let me stay in the pool house with him." Alex nodded. "We couldn't hear them out there."

"Okay, tell you what." Chase said standing. "When they're finished with me, we'll sneak and go get some icecream, deal?"

Alex nodded and knocked fists with his older brother.

Chase let out another sigh and headed up the stairs. When he reached his fathers' study he knocked twice.

"Come in Chase." Their mother said.

Chase pushed open the door and walked in, he took his regular seat and looked up at his parents.

"I don't like her." His mother said.

"Of course you don't." Chase said staring at his mother.

"Chase darling what are you thinking?" She asked. "She's from the streets, she doesn't know what she wants in life and she doesn't have any clue what her future is going to be."

Chase sighed.

"I'm thinking I'm in love, yes she's from the streets but who cares? She should have to know what she wants in life, and her future is going to be bright and involve me."

His mother stared at him for a moment.

"In love?" She repeated. "Chase you're sixteen years old you don't know what love is."

"Yes I do." Chase said. "I know that I'm in love with Andie and she loves me."

"Or maybe this is a trap." His mother said, she was pacing now.

"A trap?" Chase asked. "What are you going on about?"

"That's it!" His mother said snapping her fingers. "She's only dating you to trap you with a pregnancy so you'll have to marry her! Chase darling why didn't you see this before?"

Chase was positive his jaw drop.

"SHE IS NOT TRYING TO TRAP ME WITH A PREGNACY!"

Chase was on his feet. Andie would never do that, she loved him for who he was not how much money he had.

"Chase darling don't shout." His mother said, she hadn't even flinched.

"Dad what do you have to say about this?" Chase demanded.

His father shrugged before leaning back in his chair.

"I like her, she's a nice girl, a nice _young _sweet girl."

Chase's eyes widened. Did his father really just say that? Chase couldn't contain himself any longer, he turned and threw open the door.

"Blake!" He hollered. "BLAKE GET UP HERE!"

There were rushed footsteps on the stairs and Blake along with Alex came racing up the steps.

"What is it Chase?" Blake asked. "What's wrong?"

"They—they—mom—she—dad—he." Chase couldn't finish a sentence. He couldn't believe his parents. Blake held his arms and looked him in the eye, he could see the hurt and anger in them. Each emotion growing stronger by the second.

"What did you do?" Blake demanded releasing Chase and stepping fully into the office. "What did you say to upset him so much?"

"I simply said—." Their mother began but Chase exploded.

"She said Andie was just with me so she could trap me with a pregnancy and I'd have to marry her!"

Blake looked at his little brother in shock.

"Mother! Andie isn't that kind of girl!" Blake nearly yelled.

"How do you know?" Their mother asked. "He spends nearly every waking moment with her, how do you know they haven't already had sex?"

Blake turned to Chase.

"Have you guys?" Blake asked.

Chase shook his head.

"Blake we haven't done anything" Chase said. "I swear we haven't."

Blake nodded and turned back to his parents.

"Mother, Andie isn't like that." Blake said. "I truly believe she loves Chase for Chase not because of home much money he has."

Their mother glared at the both of them and began to pace again. Blake seemed satisfied that he had quieted her so he turned back to Chase.

"What did dad say?" He asked him.

"He told me that he liked Andie, she was a nice girl, a nice _young_ sweet girl."

This is when Blake lost it. He turned to their father and began to yell like Chase had never seen him yell before. It was slightly scary and what was even more scary was that their father never even flinched.

Chase however turned around to make sure Alex was alright and panicked. Alex wasn't there.

"Alex?" He called.

Leaving their fathers study, Chase went down to the second floor and found Alex's door shut. He went up to it and turned the knob, Alex must have been in a big hurry because it was unlocked. Chase went inside and found Alex sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his hand covering his ears. He was rocking back and forth and humming loudly so he couldn't hear anything.

"Alex." Chase said.

When his brother didn't response Chase went over to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air before whipping around and realizing it was Chase.

"Don't do that!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Chase said. "But you couldn't hear me."

"Maybe I don't wanna be bothered." Alex said.

There was the slam of a door above them and Alex visibly jumped.

"Come on, let's go get that icecream." Chase said.

Alex nodded and hopped up from his bed. He and Chase traveled down the stairs and out the front door. But they nearly tripped over Blake who was sitting on the front steps.

"You okay Alex?" Blake asked.

Alex nodded furiously,

"I'm gonna take him to go get some icecream, wanna come?" Chase asked.

"No, I'll stay here." Blake said.

Chase nodded, he and Alex headed over to his SUV and climbed in. Chase leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath before starting the SUV and pulling out of the drive way.

Andie knew the moment she got in the car Monday morning that Chase was in a bad mood. He tried to hid it but he was really bad at it,

"Was it that bad when you got home?" She asked quietly taking his hand in hers.

"Worse than I could have ever imagined." Chase replied quietly.

"What did they say about me?" Andie asked.

Chase shook his head.

"It's not important," He kissed the back of her hand. "The only thing that is important is the fact that I love you."

"I love you too." Andie said still watching him carefully.

When they pulled into the MSA parking lot, Shane was waiting for them. She looked extremely happy and the moment Andie got out of the car she grabbed her hand and began to pull her toward the school.

"Shane what's going on?" Andie asked.

"The cast list is up." Shane replied as they both started to run. "I didn't want to look at it without you."

"So you don't know who's been cast?" Andie nearly squeaked.

"Nope." Shane replied smiling.

They ran to the drama board by theater door and had to wait for all the people to move. Some of them came away smiling, some didn't. Andie crossed her fingers and held Shane's hand tighter.

"Okay," Shane said once everyone was gone. "On three,"

"One," Andie said, the knot in her stomach was coming back.

"Two." Shane said bouncing on her toes.

"Three!"

They both threw themselves over to the board and stared up at it. Shane's name would come first. They found it and dragged their fingers along the long line to find out that she'd been cast as Mama Euralie.

"Yes!" Shane said smiling. "Now let's find you."

"I'm probably not on here." Andie said.

"Don't be stupid, you were wonderful." Shane said as they scanned the list.

"I'm right there." Andie said, she turned her head and closed her eyes. "Shane tell me if I got cast."

"Alright Andie West is playing—oh my god!" Shane yelled.

"What, what, what?" Andie asked her eyes snapping open.

"Girl you're playing Ti Moune." Shane said. "You got the lead!"

**Right this chapter took forever, it's freaking twenty two pages on Microsoft Word. And my finger need to be cracked really badly lol. But anyway's go Andie! Whoo I decided she can have the lead! Um what else? The dinner, the parents, they were just—ugh but they had to be.**

**A/N-Shoney this is extra long just for you cause you asked for one lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	16. Friend Like Me

** Friend Like Me**

**Hey everyone didn't have to be to school til twelve fifty five. Didn't want to go but my mother made me and there was no one there so I convinced my Math teacher to let me out early, he let me out like an hour early lol. **

**In the last chapter a lot happened lol. We finished up the dinner that was a huge disaster, Chase and his parents argued, and Andie got the lead in the school musical. Not to mention we got another glimpse of Shane and don't worry she's gonna be in it a lot from now on because she's playing Andie's mother. Um I'm pretty sure this is just gonna be Andie's first day of rehearsal and maybe some other stuff.**

**A/N-This one is named after Aladdin's "Friend Like Me" because that is a great song and Robin Williams is too funny. Also Andie has never had a friend like Shane before lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman. I also don't own Idlewild by Nick Sagan but it is an extremely good book so if you haven't read it you should. Finally I don't own "Color's Of The Wind" from Pocahontas. **

Andie thought she was going to pass out. She'd gotten the lead? No that, that wasn't possible. What was Blake playing at? There was no way she was good enough to be the lead. She couldn't read music, she had never done anything like this before and she'd never acted in anything before.

"How'd you do?" Chase asked appearing at her side.

Andie didn't answer, she couldn't answer.

"She got the lead!" Shane said smiling.

"What?" Chase asked looking down at Andie. "You got the lead?"

Andie nodded and Chase scooped her up into a big hug.

"That's great babe!" He yelled swinging her around. "See I told you, you did great!"

Andie smiled as he put her down, she looked up at him and could see that his bad mood was slowly but surely leaving.

"What about you Shane?" Chase asked. "Did you get a part?"

"Yep, I'm playing Andie's mother." Shane said grinning.

"When does rehearsal start?" Chase asked.

"Tonight," Shane said looking back at the board. "Til five."

Andie groaned, she really didn't want to be at the school for that long.

"Don't worry." Chase said. "It'll be fun."

"But what about our rehearsal?" Andie asked him.

"We can reschedule." Chase said smiling.

"Andie," A voice behind them called.

"Yes Director Collins?" Andie asked turning.

"I need to see you in my office." Blake said.

"What did I do?" Andie muttered to Chase.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything." Chase replied giving her a little push. "Go on, Shane and I will be waiting right here for you."

Shane nodded smiling and Andie sighed before following Blake into his office.

"Have a seat." Blake said.

Andie did as she was told and looked at Blake curiously,

"First off I would like to say congratulations for getting the lead in the play." Blake said smiling.

"You couldn't have told me Friday night?" Andie asked.

"I didn't know then." Blake said. "We just decided yesterday evening."

"Right well, you guys should know that I've never done anything like this before." Andie said. "And I can't read music."

"You'll learn." Blake said smiling.

"No I tried to before and it does not stick." Andie said. "I don't know what it is but learning to read music does not stick with me."

"Trust me, you're going to learn." Blake said.

Andie scoffed,

"I bet you five bucks I ain't." She muttered.

"Anyways," Blake said before the two of them could get into an argument. "I would like to tell you that I've put you in a choir class."

Andie stared at him.

"Why?"

"So you can work on your singing and learn to read music." Blake said.

"Alright but when I'm in here cause the teacher and I done got into an argument involving me reading the freaking music I gonna tell you I told you so until you can't take it anymore." Andie said sitting back in her chair.

Blake sent her a look,

"It's during your off period, Ms. Juliet will give you everything you need." He said handing her a copy of her new schedule.

"Okay," Andie said glancing down at the schedule. "Also, I remember you guys talking about as we get closer to opening night we have practice until ten o' clock at night right?"

Blake nodded.

"Are you guys out of your freaking minds?" Andie demanded. "Ten o' clock, when are we supposed to do homework? And when are we supposed to freaking sleep?"

Blake chuckled.

"Don't worry Andie," He said. "You'll get the hang of it and I'll see you tonight at rehearsal."

Andie knew then that the conversation was over, she rolled her eyes and stood. She wasn't too sure if she was gonna like doing this musical. It seemed like it could be fun but it also seemed like it could be pure hell.

"What did he want?" Shane asked as she and Chase walked beside Andie.

"To tell me I have a choir class." Andie said flatly.

"What period?" Shane asked.

"Fifth." Andie replied. "Right after lunch."

"Well at least you have class with me." Shane said. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thanks." Andie said as she took hold of Chase's hand.

When they arrived at her English class Andie gave a great sigh, the day hadn't even really started and she was already tired of school.

"Cheer up." Shane said giving her a hug. "Rehearsal and choir will be fun, I promise."

Andie smiled and hugged Shane tightly.

"I'll try." She replied.

Shane and Chase knocked fists when she and Andie pulled apart and she waved at the both of them before heading off down the hall.

"She's right." Chase said pulling Andie into a hug. "Rehearsal and choir are going to be really fun. You'll like it I'm sure of it."

"Right," Andie mumbled her face buried in his chest.

"They will be." Chase laughed.

He tilted her head up and kissed her. When the bell rang they pulled apart and Chase gave her a brilliant smile before heading off down the hall.

Andie took her regular seat in Mr. Valentine's and sunk down in her seat. Rubbing her eyes Andie barley listened to anything Mr. Valentine said. English came so easy to her that most of the time she really didn't have to pay attention. She couldn't help but wonder how exactly was she supposed to dance, write and rehearse for the musical all at the same time? Her dancing came first, right after Chase and Andie would always put those two first, not matter what.

This musical and rehearsal were all knew to her so Andie was a little excited to be doing something like that but it sounded like really hard work. At least on the bright side she had Shane to help her. Shane was really nice and sweet, Andie knew that she'd probably get some slack from people like Taylor for befriending her but Andie really couldn't care less about who Shane would rather be with.

Before Andie realized it the bell rang and it was time to go. She stuffed her notebook into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She could see Chase waiting for her at the door.

"We'll see you Thursday won't we Andie?" Mr. Valentine asked. "I saw that you got cast as the lead in the musical and I was just wondering if you still plan on writing with the team."

"Yea," Andie nodded. "I still wanna be on the team so I'll be here Thursday."

Mr. Valentine smiled and nodded, Andie met Chase outside the door and smiled at him.

"Now on to Geography," Andie said. "With no Moose, no you, man I'm gonna die."

"You'll be fine." Chase said laughing. "It's not my fault Blake put me back in my old classes."

"You should talk to him about it." Andie said grinning.

"He wouldn't listen to me." Chase said shrugging. "Besides, supposedly it's to help us get use to not being together all the time since we've got college coming up."

Andie watched as Chase rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

"Blake doesn't get it," He said after a moment or two. "Where you go I go."

Andie smiled and shook her head.

"Hey—um—do you think they'd let you sit in on rehearsal?" Andie asked quietly.

Chase shrugged,

"I'm not sure." Chase said. "But if you want me there then I'll be there."

Andie nodded,

"I don't think I can do it without you." She said softly.

Chase smiled and pulled her close.

"You could," He said gently. "But we'll work on that later, we've gotta take this one step at a time."

"Step number one." Andie began as they stopped in front of Ms. Jones classroom. "Getting through rehearsal."

Chase laughed and kissed her forehead,

"Exactly," He smiled at her. "We gotta get you through you're first rehearsal."

Andie gave him a small smile before disappearing into Ms. Jones classroom. Chase let out a sigh and twisted his hat so that it was sitting sideway on his head. It was going to be a very long day.

"Hey Chase have you seen Shane?" Andie asked as they both sat down at the crews table.

"Um she eats lunch by her locker." Chase said.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Cause people aren't nice to her Andie," Chase said. "The last time she came out here and tried to eat a group of boys threw food at her."

Andie frowned.

"Where's her locker?"

"Third floor, right next to the art room." Chase said.

"I'll be back," Andie said standing.

"You gonna bring her down here?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure, if she doesn't want to then I'll be eating lunch up there." Andie said.

Chase nodded and Andie kissed him on the cheek.

"If I don't get here to come down then I'll see you later husband of mine."

"Later," Chase nodded. "Love you wife of mine."

"Love you too." Andie called back as she took the steps two at a time.

When she made it to the third floor Andie was slightly out of breath. She pulled open the door and poked her head into the third floor hallway. The only person up there was Shane, she was sitting by her locker eating an apple and reading.

"Shane!" Andie called.

The girl looked up and her face split into a wide grin at the sight of Andie.

"Hey Andie, what's up?" Shane asked.

Andie walked over to her,

"Do you wanna come eat lunch with me and my crew?"

Shane looked up at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"I think I'll stay up here thanks." Shane replied looking back down at her book.

Andie nodded and let out a small huff.

"Then do mind if I stay up here with you?"

Shane looked up in surprised.

"You can if you want to." She said softly.

Andie smiled at her and plopped down Indian style next to the girl. She opened her sack lunch and pulled out her sandwich.

"Whatcha reading?" Andie asked opening the zip lock bag she had her sandwich in.

"Idlewild." Shane replied.

"What's it about?" Andie asked frowning slightly.

"There's this guy who calls himself Halloween and he lives in this cyber world cause he goes to school there and he thinks someone is trying to kill him because at the beginning of the book there was something like a power surge and he couldn't move for a while." Shane said.

"So he goes to school in his mind?" Andie asked.

"Yep." Shane nodded.

"Oh that is cool." Andie said. "A little confusion but cool none the less."

Shane laughed and nodded.

"But it's not cool cause someone is trying to kill him, they already killed Jasmine who I think is a clone." Shane said.

"Why do you think she's a clone?" Andie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because she just acts like one," Shane said shrugging. "And I highly doubt that they can have their own little servant like people in this cyber world, I don't think Maestro would allow it."

"Who's Maestro?" Andie asked.

"He's the head of the cyber school." Shane explained patiently. "I think he's the one trying to kill Halloween and I'm not even on the third chapter yet."

"What about his friends?" Andie asked as she split her sandwich in half.

"What about them?" Shane asked.

"Maybe they could be the ones trying to kill him, you never know." Andie said shrugging.

"We haven't gotten to meet all his friend yet." Shane sad grinning. "But I like the way you think Andie, I'll be sure to watch out for his friends."

"You want some?" Andie asked offering Shane some of her sandwich.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"Turkey." Andie replied, she smiled and waved it in front of Shane's face. "Good turkey."

Shane laughed and took the half of the sandwich Andie was offering her.

"Thanks." Shane said.

Andie nodded and leaned against the locker. She wasn't exactly nervous about choir next period but she really didn't want to go. She could sing, so what? A lot of people she knew could sing but you didn't see them in choir classes and getting the leads in musicals. Well, technically it was her own fault she got the lead because she auditioned but still, it wasn't like she meant to get the part.

"Lesbos!" A voice from down the hall yelled.

Andie's head snapped up and she rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.

"What do you want Adam?" Shane asked.

"So little Shaney has finally got herself a girlfriend." Adam said smirking as he got closer to the two girls. "Dang West, I didn't know you swung that way. Does Collins know or are you keeping it a secret from him?"

"Listen here you little shit head." Andie said. "You're just jealous because Shane has gotten more ass than you'll ever get."

Adams eyes narrowed and he glared down at Andie.

"Now run along and go cry in your corner." Andie said waving her hands. "Unless you want to get hit again, but this time it'll be somewhere where the sun don't shine."

Andie smirked as Adam searched for something to say but eventually gave up and stormed down the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that." Shane said quietly as they watched him turn a corner and disappear.

"Adam is an asshole," Andie said. "And nobody messes with my friends."

Shane smiled at her and they both looked up at the ceiling when the bell rang. Andie stood and held out her hand to Shane. She looked at it for a moment before her smile widened and she took hold of it. Andie pulled her to her feet before picking up her back and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You're not like most girls." Shane said as they headed toward the choir room.

"What makes you say that?" Andie glancing at her sideways.

"I know Chase told you that I'm gay," Shane said. "And you don't treat me any different. You actually let me touch you and you're still talking to me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Andie asked. "I don't care if you like girls instead of boys, it's none of my business."

Shane smiled slightly.

"You're really not like most girls." She said.

Andie shrugged.

"I like being different." She said quietly.

They soon stopped in front of the choir room and Andie shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Don't worry." Shane said. "Ms. Juliet's really nice, a little out there but nice."

"How far out there?" Andie asked.

Shane walked inside and grinned at Andie.

"Like Luna Lovegood out there."

Andie raised both her eyebrows.

"I'm freaking doomed."

Shane laughed while taking hold of her arm and pulling her inside the class room.

"Ms. Juliet," She said pulling her up to the piano. "We've got a new student."

"Oh how wonderful!"

Andie watched with raised eyebrows as a woman who couldn't have been more than thirty five stood from the piano. She was wearing a pair of bright green pants and a lemonade yellow shirt. Her long, black, bushy hair was pulled back and braided down her back. She had startling green eyes and an insane kind of smile on her face.

"What's your name dear?" She asked.

"Andie West." Andie couldn't help but stare at the weird lady but she shook her hand none the less.

"Such a lovely name." Ms. Juliet said smiling. "Shane would you please get her a folder and all the music she'll need along with a Sight Singing book?"

"Yes Ms. Juliet."

Shane disappeared from Andie's side while Ms. Juliet held Andie's hand between her own two.

"You're the one that Director Collins told me about." She said. "The one that's never had lessons and got the lead in the musical."

Andie could only nod.

"Can you read music my dear?" Ms. Juliet asked.

"No," Andie shook her head.

"Well we'll work on it at a slow pace so you can."

The bell rang and Ms. Juliet and turned Andie toward the class. It was three rows of twelve people. More girls than boys but that was to be expected,

"Oh before I forget, I need you to sing something for me dear." Ms. Juliet said.

"Right now?" Andie asked her eyes widening.

"Yes so I can know where to put you." Ms. Juliet said. "Anything will do dear."

"Okay um…" Andie's brows knitted together as she thought for a moment. " You think I'm an ignorant savage. And you've been so many places I guess it must be so, but still I can not see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know, you don't know. You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

Andie turned to look at Ms. Juliet who smiled and nodded.

"Just as I thought, you could be either a second soprano or an alto." Ms. Juliet frowned slightly. "I could always put you on the end between Shane and Brandon."

Andie nodded, she really wanted to sit by the only person she knew in this class.

"Alright then, but before then I want you to introduce yourself." Ms. Juliet then turned to her class to quiet them down. And when she turned to Andie she gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Andie." Andie waved her hand slightly.

"What'd you get accepted into MSA for?" Ms. Juliet asked.

"Dancing." Andie replied quietly.

"And how come you're taking singing?"

"Because Director Collins put me in here," Andie paused.

"And?" Shane asked grinning.

"And," Andie continued grinning back at Shane. "Because I just got the lead in the musical."

There was an outbreak of talking and Andie looked down at the floor. She really didn't like to have them all staring at her now, it was like none of them could believe it.

"You can sit down now Andie, between Shane and Brandon." Ms. Juliet said. "Shane did you get her music for her?"

Shane nodded and held up a folder. Andie went past the first row of people and sat down between Shane and the boy called Brandon.

"Okay guys let's start out with some warm ups." Ms. Juliet said. "Um, Have you seen the ghost of Tom?"

"Yea." Most of the class replied.

"Alright, one, two, three."

_Have you seen the ghost of Tom?_

_Long white legs,_

_With the skin all gone._

_Poor, Tom._

_Wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on?_

Andie raised an eyebrow. Her mind was racing as she redid the song through her head. Gone was a legato and so was poor but they held poor for quite a while. Then the last line was completely staccato.

"Again," Ms. Juliet said. "One, two, three."

_Have you seen the ghost of Tom?_

_Long white legs,_

_With the skin all gone._

_Poor, Tom._

_Wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on?_

"Was that right?" Andie asked Shane.

"Yep, it was right." Shane nodded while smiling. Andie sighed and looked back up to the front where Ms. Juliet was pacing.

"How about Many Mumbling Mice?" She asked.

"Or High I'm Flying." A girl behind Andie said.

" Many Mumbling Mice" Many of the other kids said in agreement.

"We'll do High I'm Flying after," Ms. Juliet said.

"Then can we do, Do Re Mi?" A boy in the front row asked.

Ms. Juliet nodded.

"One, two, three."

_Many mumbling mice,_

_Are making midnight music_

_In the moonlight._

_Mighty nice._

Andie knew she could do that one, it was simple. Probably the only simple on they would have.

"Again," Ms. Juliet said smiling. "One, two, three."

_Many mumbling mice,_

_Are making midnight music_

_In the moonlight._

_Mighty nice._

"That one was easy," Andie said when Shane looked at her with a wide smile.

"Or maybe you're just really good at this?" She suggested chuckling.

Andie shrugged but smiled slightly.

"High I'm Flying right?" Ms. Juliet asked.

"Yes."

"Okay so Shane over you're first then Robin over you're second." Ms. Juliet said motioning to split with her hand.

"Okay," Shane said.

"And,"

_High I'm Flying,_

_High I'm Flying,_

_High I'm Flying(High I'm Flying)_

_High I'm Flying(High I'm Flying)_

_High(High I'm Flying)_

Andie didn't quite get that one and it must have shown on her face cause Shane leaned over and began to whisper in her.

"We got higher each time until we can't go any higher and then you hold it until the other groups gets there."

"Oh! Okay." Andie said nodding. "Now I get it."

"Again, and."

_High I'm Flying,_

_High I'm Flying,_

_High I'm Flying(High I'm Flying)_

_High I'm Flying(High I'm Flying)_

_High(High I'm Flying)_

"That's really pretty." Andie said.

"Yea but it's not my favorite." Shane said.

"Which one's you're favorite?" Andie asked.

"The ghost of Tom." Shane replied smiling.

Andie chuckled.

"Okay and for our last one, Do Re Mi in rounds?" Ms. Juliet asked.

"Yea, can we do it first and seconds then altos?" A girl in front of Andie asked.

"Okay ready?" Ms. Juliet looked around. "And,"

_Do Re Mi_

_Re Mi Fa(Do Re Mi)_

_Mi Fa So(Re Mi Fa)_

_Fa So La(Mi Fa So)_

_So La Ti(Fa So La)_

_La Ti Do(So La Ti)_

_Ti Do, Re Do(La Ti Do)_

_Re Do Ti(Ti Do, Re Do)_

_Do Ti La(Re Do Ti)_

_Ti La So(Do Ti La)_

_La So Fa(Ti La So)_

_So Fa Mi(La So Fa)_

_Fa Mi Re(So Fa Mi)_

_Mi Re Do(Fa Mi Re)_

_Re Do Ti(Mi Re Do)_

_Do(Re Do Ti)_

_(Do)_

"I'm going to have trouble with that one." Andie said. "That's so long."

"Not really." Shane said. "It just seems long cause it's in rounds."

"But the words." Andie began.

Shane pointed to the board behind Ms. Juliet.

"Are right there," Shane said.

"Okay, got you." Andie said nodding.

"Now class, let's take out Sigh No More Ladies." Ms. Juliet said.

Andie opened her folder and flipped through all the music until she found the one titled Sigh No More Ladies.

"Shakespeare." Andie said raising an eyebrow.

"It's an okay song." Shane said shrugging as she opened hers.

Andie did the same and watched Ms. Juliet sit at the piano, she began to play and Andie was glad that Shane showed her with her finger where each note was that Ms. Juliet played.

_Sigh no more ladies_

_Sigh no more!_

_Men were deceivers,_

_Ever!_

_One foot on sea and one on shore._

_To one thing constant never._

_(Then sigh)_

_Sigh not,_

_But let them go and be you blithe_

_And bonny._

_Converting all your sounds of woe_

_Into hey nonny, nonny, nonny, nonny!_

_Sing no more ditties!_

_Sing no more,_

_Of matters so dull and_

_Heavy!_

_The fraud of men was ever so,_

_Since summer first was leavy._

_(Then sigh)_

_Sigh not,_

_But let them go and be you blithe_

_And bonny(And bonny)_

_Converting all your sounds of woe,_

_Into hey nonny, nonny,_

_Hey nonny, nonny,_

_Hey nonny, nonny—nonny, nonny!_

Andie could help but laugh. It was definitely a Shakespeare song.

"Told you it was an okay song." Shane said grinning.

Andie nodded,

"It's alright," She replied shrugging.

"Now I want to do a little sight singing." Ms. Juliet said and over half the class broke out in protests.

"What's sight singing?" Andie asked.

"It's basically teaching us to read music." Shane said. "It's the blue book in your folder."

Andie took it out and saw that it was just full of music notes. And she couldn't read any of them.

"Shane," Andie said quietly. "I can't do this."

"I'll help you." Shane said. "Don't worry."

The two girls flipped to the page they were supposed to and Andie stared at all the notes.

"What does she want us to do exactly?" Andie asked.

"First we do the Rhythm exercises," Shane said. "We have to clap with each note."

"Show me?" Andie asked frowning. "Please."

Shane nodded and looked closely at the page, she raised and started to clap.

_**Clap, clap**_

_**Clap, clap, clap, clap**_

_**Clap**_

_**Clap, clap**_

_**Clap**_

__"You lost me about five claps ago." Andie said flatly and Shane started to laugh.

Before she could say anything though the bell rang. Andie put the blue book back into her folder and put the folder in her backpack.

"Okay so I'll see you after school?" Shane asked.

"Yea, I'll come up to your locker." Andie nodded.

"And we can go get something to eat before rehearsal." Shane said as they headed for the door.

"We have that much time?" Andie asked.

"Yea, rehearsal doesn't start til three forty five we get out at two fifty." Shane said.

"Okay, so after school then." Andie said nodding.

"K, see you Andie." Shane called as she headed to the right and Andie to the left.

"Bye Shane!"

Andie turned to look forward but ran into something solid.

"Nice Boy Band." Andie muttered looking up into Chase's sparkling brown eyes. "Just let me run into you why don't you?"

"Thought I'd surprise you." Chase said shrugging as he put his arm around her and they continued down the hall. "How was choir?"

"It was—um interesting." Andie said.

"Good interesting or bad interesting?" Chase asked.

"Good," Andie replied grinning.

"Well that's good." Chase said kissing her cheek. "Now all you've gotta do is go kick ass at your first rehearsal."

"Yep," Andie nodded. "That one's gonna be so much harder though."

"No it won't." Chase said as they stopped in front of her second to last class.

"Right but um we're going to get something to eat before rehearsal, you coming?" Andie asked.

"Yea," Chase nodded.

Andie smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him before disappearing inside the class room.

When the last bell of the day rang, Andie hurried up to the third floor to meet Shane at her locker. Andie smiled at the smaller girl who returned her grin,

"So where do you wanna go eat?" Shane asked. "Or should we ask Chase?"

"He eats anything." Andie said.

"I know he does." Shane nodded laughing. "Remember I use to play with him all the time and when we'd go inside for snacks he use to demolish anything he could."

"Wow," Andie said laughing.

Chase met the two girls at the entrance and they both had to kinda struggle not to start laughing.

"Do I even wanna know?" Chase asked.

"Probably not." Andie said shaking her head.

"Right so where are we going to eat?" Shane asked.

"We could walk to Pizza Hut." Chase said shrugging. "It's just down the street."

"Then let's go." Andie said smiling.

She walked inbetween Chase and Shane, they talked about any and everything and laughed a lot. They saw a few MSA kids on their way but no one they knew,

"What did you tell the crew?" Andie asked Chase.

"Well they kinda already know that until we get Moose back there is no point in practicing." Chase said. "It's just not the same without him."

"True," Andie said nodding.

"Moose is still in the hospital?" Shane asked.

"Yea," Andie said. "He got hurt pretty bad in the riot, where you at school?"

"Yep, I was in the riot actually." Shane said. "I remember you Andie, this girl was trying to fight me and I hit her, she fell back and snatched at your hair."

Andie's eyes widened.

"So it's your fault I nearly got my hair snatched out!" She exclaimed.

Shane laughed and nodded.

"She was trying to jump me."

Andie and Chase laughed as well,

"Damn did you have to go to the hospital?" Chase asked looking over the top of Andie's head.

"No, but I had a knot on the back of my head for about a week." Shane said. "I think I had a slight concussion."

"Why didn't you go to the doctor or tell your parents?" Andie asked.

Shane simply shrugged and Andie decided to leave it at that.

When they got to pizza hut they order a large pepperoni to share between the three of them.

"So Chase how exactly do you plan to sneak into the rehearsal?" Andie asked.

"Trust me," Chase said grinning. "I've got my ways."

Andie and Shane shook their heads and both of them picked up a second slice of pizza.

"So Andie how do you like Ms. Juliet?" Shane asked.

"She's different," Andie said. "But seems like at times she could be a fun teacher."

"And she's a good laugh too." Shane said smirking.

"You're horrible Shane. "Chase said grinning. "Making fun of a teacher."

"Hey she never knows it." Shane said.

"Shane's got a smart ass mouth." Chase explained to Andie. "And by the time the teachers figure out what she's said she's long gone."

Andie chuckled,

"That sounds like something Shane would do."

Shane grinned broadly at her and glanced down at her.

"We should start heading back, it's three thirty." She said.

Andie nodded and stood so Chase could get out of the booth.

"I'll keep the rest of this with me incase I get hungry." Chase said picking up the pizza box.

Shane and Andie shook their heads as they headed for the doors of the Pizza Hut. They walked in front of Chase while he continued to eat some of the pizza, Andie glanced back at him and grinned.

"Don't eat so much that you make yourself sick." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Chase said around a mouthful of pizza.

Andie stuck her tongue out at him as Shane pulled open the front door to MSA. Chase would have returned the gesture if his mouth had not of been full. When they reached the theater however, he'd swallowed the pizza and could now talk right.

"You'll be okay." He told Andie. "Look for me in the same place as yesterday okay?"

Andie nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then with one last look at him she disappeared into the theater. It wasn't full of people but there were a few in it. They were all sitting on the floor waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Come on let's sit somewhere." Shane said.

Andie followed her over to the back wall and they sat shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the wall.

"So if you're playing my mother who's playing my father?" Andie asked.

"Um I'm not sure." Shane said. "But they always have everyone introduce themselves and tell which character we are."

Andie nodded and took a deep breath.

At three forty five exactly it seemed like everyone had arrived. Blake smiled at them all and stepped forward.

"Okay I'd like to go around the stage and have everyone introduce themselves." He said. "Starting with you,"

He pointed to a boy not too far away from Andie. The boy stood and looked around,

"I'm Matt and I'm playing Agwe the God of Water."

He had to be at least six feet with long black hair that he'd pulled back in a ponytail. He was handsome enough and a lot of the girls chose to sit around him.

The next person to stand was a girl that Andie knew was in her English class. She was shorter than Andie by about two inches, her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and braided into one thick braid. She was pretty and her smile caused others to smile,

"My name's Eva and I'm playing Asaka the Mother of Earth."

Another girl stood, she was very pretty with sharp features and long brown hair that she let cascade down around her shoulders. She seemed nice though, Andie could tell she was shy by the wave she gave.

"I'm Dylan and I'm playing Erzulie, Goddess of Love."

The guy that stood next was about six two and he had long blond hair. He was okay looking in Andie's opinion but then again she had Chase.

"I'm Tony and I'm playing Pape Ge, the Demon of Death."

"My kind of character," Shane whispered to Andie.

Then it was Shane's turn, she stood and grinned.

"My name's Shane and I'm playing Mama Euralie."

As Shane plopped back down, Andie took a deep breath and got to her feet.

"I'm Andie and I'm playing Ti Moune."

She got a few double takes but other than that everyone didn't really pay her much attention, which was fine by Andie.

"Hey, I'm Bret and I'm playing Tonton Julian."

Bret was about six feet with short spiky blonde hair, he gave Andie a warm smile which she returned.

"That's who's playing your father." Shane whispered in her ear.

"Oh, okay." Andie said nodding.

"I'm Angel and I'm playing Daniel Beauxhomme."

Angel was tall as well and very cute, he had long jet black hair that had been braided back in cornrows.

"That's the love interest right?" Andie asked.

"Yep and you can tell Chase not to worry." Shane said.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Cause Angel and his boyfriend are currently very happy together." Shane replied.

Andie smiled, at least Chase wouldn't have a reason to get jealous and over protective.

"Okay," Blake said about twenty minutes later once everyone had introduced theirselves. "The cast will come with me up to the choir room and we're going to learn Forever Yours and Rain."

Shane and Andie both stood, they both saw Chase stand in the audience as well.

'Choir room.' Andie mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Still doing alright?" A voice behind Andie asked.

"Yea Blake," Andie replied giving him a small smile. "I'm alright."

**Right this one is finished too. HA another twenty two pages, gosh you guys had better be glad I love ya'll lol just kidding. But um I liked this chatper a lot.**

**A/N-Since I'm still trying to learn to read music if I get something wrong like a beat or measure just bare with me please.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	17. Dj Play A Love Song

** Dj Play A Love Song**

**Hey everyone, what's up? So sorry you guys didn't get a chapter yesterday or the day before that, it was my uncles' birthday and everyone was at my house and it was loud so I couldn't concentrate. But yesterday on the bus though we saw this car accident and this girls head went slamming into the windshield! It was horrible. Then the day before yesterday I had to go with my choir to this little festival thing and then after school I went shopping so that's why this is getting up so late.**

**But anyway, in this chapter I think Andie will go visit Moose. He and Sophie should be getting out of the hospital soon. Um I ain't sure what else is going to happen.**

**A/N-This one is named after Jamie Foxx's "Dj Play A Love Song" just cause it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

When Andie got came out of the theater at ten after five she fell into Chase's solid chest, it was only the fourth day of rehearsal and she was already so tired she felt like she could sleep for days. She thought her voice was never going to be the same again and her legs hurt from their harsh workouts they did at the beginning of rehearsal. On a good note though it was Friday and they didn't have rehearsal this Saturday and she was having fun. She and Shane were becoming closer and closer and Shane was a real big help to Andie. In choir she helped her stay with everyone else since she couldn't read music and she explained everything that she didn't understand to her.

Chase laughed slightly and hugged her, making sure that he had a tight hold on her. Andie buried her face in his chest and let out a tired sigh. Chase kissed the top of her head and rocked back and forth slightly. He could feel Andie's hands gripping his back tightly, he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Rough rehearsal?" He asked gently.

"Yes," Andie replied. "My legs feel like they're turning into jelly. And I think I'm gonna be hoarse."

Chase chuckled and tilted her head up to kiss her passionately but gently. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she let him in without hesitation. Chase knew Andie had to be tired because she let him dominate the kiss, something she rarely did. Andie was letting him hold her up too, Chase smiled as he broke the kiss.

"You're too tired to be making out," He whispered in her ear. "It tends to work better when both people are into it."

Then in one swift motion he picked Andie up bridal style. She let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I'd like a warning next time." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

Chase smiled and headed down the hall. He could practically hear Andie's breathing slowing down. He pushed open the door with his back and headed out of the school over to his SUV. Very carefully he unlocked the door and opened it, then he gently put Andie into the seat.

"C-Chase what's going on?" Andie asked sleepily.

"I'm taking you home." Chase said gently as he buckled her up. "You're so tired you don't know if you're coming or going."

"C-Can I go back to s-s-sleep?" Andie gave a big yawn and snuggled back into the seats.

"Of course you can baby," Chase said kissing her lips. "I'll make sure you get home safe."

Andie gave him a grateful smile and closed her eyes. Chase chuckled and closed her door gently but firmly. He walked around to his side of the car and climbed inside, he started the truck and turned on the heat to make sure Andie didn't get cold.

"Hey," Andie muttered. "Can we listen to some music?"

"Sure babe." Chase stopped at a red light and reached under his seat. He pulled out his CD and flipped through them quickly. He took one out and put it in the CD player, when Jamie Foxx's "Can I Take You Home?" started to play Andie smiled slightly.

"Thank you husband of mine." She whispered before she was lost to the world.

Chase grinned, Andie looked so cute sleeping. He took his time on getting her home though. He liked to be with her even when she wasn't awake.

When they pulled up to Andie's house, Chase quietly got out of the car and went over to Andie's side. She was fast asleep and Chase momentarily felt bad, after all it was his idea for her to audition. But she made a new friend and always came out of the theater smiling. He unbuckled her seatbelt and gently pulled her from the car. Then making sure he had a tight grip on her, he closed the door with his foot and carried her up to the front door. He knocked on it and a few seconds later Sarah appeared,

"Hey Chase, is she alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yea, she's just a little tired." Chase said as Sarah side stepped to let him in.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Sarah said as Chase headed for the stairs.

"It's no trouble." Chase replied.

Once in Andie's room he laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. Then he pulled the covers up on her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well baby," He whispered.

When Andie woke up she lifted her head and frowned. She didn't remember getting home and going up to her room. Then she realized that Chase must have brought her up to her room and she smiled and she replaced her head on her pillow. Andie had to remember to thank him tomorrow. Glancing at her clock found that it was nearing midnight, she'd been asleep for a while. But now she was hungry. So when her stomach gave a loud grumble Andie climbed from her bed and crept down the stairs into the kitchen. She didn't turn on the light but went straight to the refrigerator. She saw that Sarah had left her a plate of dinner and she smiled while taking it out. Andie put the plate in the microwave and hopped onto the counter. As her food warmed Andie began to hum the song they had just learned in rehearsal to herself. The dancing Andie had no problem with, it was singing in front of everyone that still bugged her.

"My soul, for his." Andie sang softly as she bit on her bottom lip.

The microwave beeped and Andie took out her food. She got a fork and went to sit on the couch in the living room. While she ate Andie watched Two and A Half Men, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her legs were killing her and Andie was debating on whether or not she wanted to take a bath or just go back to bed.

"I should take a hot bath." Andie muttered to herself.

She ate the last bit of her chicken and put the plate in the sink in the kitchen. Then she made sure to cut the TV off before going upstairs.

"But a tub full of ice would work better." Andie whispered, her eyes lighting up and she turned to head back down the stairs.

"But if I do that then I'll wake Sarah and Charlie up." She turned and took two steps up. But she turned a little too fast and hit the turf, landing quite hard on her butt and smacking the entire side of her leg on the banister.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Andie huffed as she heaved herself to her feet and went up the steps.

When she got to her room she sat on the edge of her bed and made sure that her leg wasn't bleeding. Her butt was bruised but she'd get over that, her leg would probably have a nice big bruise on it but she could deal with that as well. Andie laid down and pulled the covers up over her head. After giving a huge sigh she closed her eyes and decided that she could take the bath of ice in the morning.

Chase woke up because someone was knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned and pulled his head out from under his pillow.

"What?" He called.

"Mom and Dad want you." Alex said opening his door and sticking his head through.

"Now?" Chase asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes now," Alex replied.

"Alex." Chase said quickly as his little brother pulled his head out of his room to leave.

"Huh?"

"What did I do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." Alex replied. "But they didn't sound too mad, so it couldn't have been too bad."

"Where are they?" Chase asked swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"In the dining room." Alex replied.

Chase nodded in thanks and stood up. He thought about pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt but he decided just to piss his parents off he go down in a pair of boxers only. He took the stairs as slowly as he could and when he got to the main floor he took the long way around to the dining room.

"Alex said you wanted me?" He asked pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

"Chase dear go put on some clothes." His mother said. "You can't walk around the house half naked."

"If I go back up in my room I ain't coming back down stairs." Chase said yawning. "Now Alex said you wanted something, what?"

He watched as his mother gave a frustrated sigh and had to hide his grin.

"We wanted to talk to you about Andie." She said.

Chase rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated yell,

"Mother, we've been over this." He said crossing his arms across his bare chest. "I love her, she loves me, and we're going to be together, end of story."

"But Chase, how much do you really know about Andie?" His mother asked. "What do you know about her past? Before she became a student at MSA?"

"What does it matter?" Chase asked.

"Chase she could be a criminal." His mother said. "Who knows what she did before she came to our school?"

"What Andie did before she came to MSA is none of our business." Chase said. "That's in her past and she's changed since then."

"Was she ever arrested or sent to jail?" His mother asked. "You can never be too careful with a person from the streets, she could be using you dear."

"Mom," Chase sighed rubbing his hands over his face roughly. "Why can't you just accept that she's the one I want to be with? Aren't parents supposed to support their children in their decisions?"

"Of course dear," His mother said. "But it's also our job to make sure you're making the right decisions."

"I am making the right decision, ask Blake if you're not sure." Chase snapped.

"What about past boyfriends?" His mother asked ignoring his last comment. "Do you know if any of them ever got into trouble while she was around?"

"Mom, I think I'm Andie's first real boyfriend." Chase said.

His mother frowned,

"From what Taylor tells me she seems like the type to sleep around, how do you know she hasn't lied to you about you being her first real boyfriend? And how do you know she doesn't have a boyfriend on the side right now?"

Chase stared at his mother, then at his father who was reading the paper as if none of this was going.

"It is too early in the morning for this shit." Chase said.

He turned on his heels and walked out of the dining room. He went back up to his room and fell back into bed. He'd deal with his mother later, right now all he wanted was to talk to Andie. So picking up his phone from his nightstand he dialed Andie's number and hoped she answered.

Andie jumped about two inches off her bed when suddenly something was ringing, Timberland's "Bounce" in her ear. She didn't even glance at the name before answering it,

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, did I wake you?" Chase asked quietly.

Andie frowned, he didn't sound like his normal self.

"No, Chase what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chase said. "Just wanted to talk, that's all."

Andie sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know," Chase replied. "Anything, what did you dream about last night?"

Andie scrunched up her nose. What did she dream about last night? She couldn't really remember.

"I can't remember," She said softly. "I think it was about how much my legs are killing me."

She smiled when she heard Chase chuckle.

"You do know an ice bath will help them right?" He asked.

"Yea, I was gonna do it last night but I was too tired." Andie said.

"Well, if you like I could come over and help you out with that."

Andie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the rising blush on her cheeks, she could practically hear Chase smiling.

"Eh, I think I'll pass on that one." She teased.

"Fine then." Chase huffed. "Here I am trying to express my love for you by offering to give you a bath and you're rejecting me."

Andie laughed.

"I'm not rejecting you baby," She said.

"Then what?" Chase said, his voice becoming higher with each word. "I already asked this but I'll ask it again, am I not sexy enough for you?"

Andie sniggered and tried to cover it with a cough.

"How do you get your voice that high?" She teased. "Are you hiding something from me? Maybe a late night job that you have?"

Chase must have been shocked because he spluttered for a moment causing Andie to laugh harder.

"Andie that's not funny!" He exclaimed.

"You're just mad cause you couldn't come up with a comeback." Andie replied smirking.

"That is not true." Chase huffed.

"Uh huh." Andie muttered. "Look Boy Band, it's been very interesting talking to you but I gotta go take a bath."

"Fine, but call me when you're done and we'll go visit Moose."

Andie nodded, forgetting for a second that Chase couldn't see her.

"Okay." She stood from her bed and picked up her towel. "I'll call in like an hour."

"Alright, have fun with your ice bath." Chase said.

"Right," Andie muttered.

"I love you." Chase said quietly.

"I love you too Chase." Andie said frowning slightly.

After they hung up she stared at her phone for a moment. Something must have been wrong with him, he was usually very talkative when they were on the phone.

"Sarah," Andie said as she went into the kitchen. "How much ice do we have?"

"Andie you can not use the ice to take a bath in." Sarah said. "We need the ice and I don't have time to make more before work."

"I'll make more." Andie said opening the freezer. "Yea it's not that hard, you just put water in the ice trays and put them back in the freezer."

"If you promise to make more then you can use all the ice you want." Sarah said. "And I'm taking Charlie to his friends house so you don't have to watch him."

"Okay, thanks Sarah." Andie called after her guardian as she left.

Andie then took out four of the ice trays and took them upstairs into the bathroom. When she had all of them in the bathroom she turned on the cold water and let the tub fill til it was about half way full. Then she put all the ice in it, she didn't take off the boxers and tank top that she was wearing. Instead she slowly put one foot in the ice cold water and then another, once she had her legs in and they were slowly but surely going numb, Andie lowered herself into the tub.

If she would have been sure that the neighbors wouldn't have called the police then Andie would have screamed. However knowing that they would she bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut. The water was so cold but really good on her legs, or at least it did until they went numb. Andie had only done this twice before but she knew that she couldn't stay in the water long.

So after about fifteen minutes Andie gripped the sides of the tub and hoisted herself up out of the water. She made sure that she feet were on the towel she'd laid out before letting go of the tub. Then she wrapped her towel around her, pulled the plug to let the water out of the tube and walked slowly to her room. Andie went through her closet and decided on a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Once she was dressed and could feel her legs she picked up her phone and sent Chase a text telling him she was ready. And after that she took the ice tray back down to the kitchen and began filling them with water.

When Chase arrived she'd just put the last ice tray in the freezer. She smiled at him and let him pull her into a tight hug.

"So off to see Moose and Sophie?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Yep," Andie nodded.

Chase took her hand in his and pulled her out of the house.

"How're your legs?" He asked glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"Better than before," Andie said. "How're you?"

"What do you mean?" Chase asked opening the car door for her.

"You sounded upset over the phone." Andie replied climbing in the car. "Are you okay?"

Chase looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"I'm okay, my moms just giving me a hard time." He muttered.

Before Andie could say anything he closed the door. She rolled her eyes and just waited for him to climb into the drivers seat.

"A hard time about what?" Andie asked the moment he was in the car.

"Just stuff," Chase said. "It doesn't matter, I can handle her."

Andie looked at him for a moment.

"She's giving you a hard time about me huh?"

She knew when Chase didn't answer she was right.

"Don't worry about it though." Chase said as he pulled away from the curb. "She'll get over us being together soon."

"If you say so." Andie said quietly.

Chase took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Andie don't forget that I love you and nothing my parents say can change that." Chase said.

Andie nodded and gave him a small smile.

Chase kissed the back of her hand just to make his point and Andie couldn't stop her smile from widening.

"Now, tell me about your last rehearsal." Chase said. "I didn't get to hear what happened because you fell asleep."

Andie grinned. After every rehearsal on the way to her house, Andie always told Chase everything. And he listened, he asked questions and seemed very interested in what was going on. For that Andie was grateful because this was all new to her and sometimes Chase was able to answer her questions that she didn't get a chance to ask Blake.

"Okay so we did our normal workout that kills people or their body parts, hence the reason my legs are dead or dying—." She ignored Chase shaking his head at her comments. "—Then we went up to the choir room while the props people used the theater. We ran a new song called A Part of Us which does not feature me but is about me. It's more Shane and Bret's song."

"Sing some for me." Chase said.

"No, I'm not in it." Andie said. "And I don't wanna give any of the play away, although I do have to tell you that I gotta cry during that scene."

Chase grinned,

"Orders from Blake himself?" Chase asked.

"Yep cause he already knows that even though it has Ti Moune crying in under the title of the song I won't do it unless he tells me." Andie nodded grinning.

"Fine, so you ran A Part of Us and then what?" Chase asked.

"Then me, Tony and Angel practiced Forever Yours." Andie said. "I really like that song, it's pretty and it's got a dark theme to it as well."

"Sound really cool," Chase nodded squeezing her hand. "Have you gotten to practice anything with Shane yet?"

Andie shook her head sadly.

"No, not yet but I think we have to sing together in Pray." She said. "I'm not sure, oh but my favorite song is Rain."

"And who sings that one?" Chase asked.

"Matt," Andie said. "It's a really cool song."

Chase smiled and glanced at Andie. She was smiling widely now and her eyes sparkling as she thought about the play.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Chase parked and they both hopped out. Andie pulled him through the hospital and into Moose's room.

"Andie!" Moose said grinning.

"Hey Moose!" Andie said hugging the boy tightly but not too tight. "How are you doing?"

"Well, do you notice anything?" Moose asked as he and Chase knocked fists.

Andie looked at his face and her eyes widened,

"You're black eyes, they're going away." She smiled as she ran a finger around his right eye. It was healing because he no longer looked like a raccoon.

"Yea and I'm supposed to try walking today." Moose said. "They said I could try it whenever."

Andie looked at the smile on his face and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you wanna do it now huh?"

He nodded.

"Call your nurse." Andie said sighing. "Let's get you walking."

Moose smiled and pressed a button on the side of his bed. About two minutes later a lady about forty years old came into the room.

"Are these the two you were waiting for Mr. Alexander?" She asked smiling.

Moose nodded,

"These are the two, so I'm ready now." Moose said.

The nurse nodded and with her help Moose was able to sit up and wing his legs over the bed. Andie and Chase both stepped back but Moose held out his hand to Andie,

"Will you help?" He asked.

Andie nodded and hurried forward, she slung Moose's arm over. He grinned at her bed sliding off his bed. Andie watched his face carefully,

"You do know that at the first sign of pain that I'm making you get back in the bed right?" Andie asked.

"Yea," Moose said quietly. "I know."

However with Andie and the nurses help he managed to walk to the door.

"I wanna go back by myself." Moose said as they turned around.

"Moose—." Andie began shaking her head.

"Come on," Moose said sending her a smile. "I can do it."

Andie looked behind his back at the nurse, she nodded and Andie let him take his arm from around her shoulder. Moose stood still for a moment before he slowly began to take steps back to his bed. He wobbled so much that even Chase was jumping up from his seat a couple of times in fear that he was going to fall. But he didn't and when he sat back down on his bed Andie let out the breath she'd been holding.

"See, I told you I could do it." Moose said grinning.

"So how long til you get out?" Andie asked.

"I don't know." Moose turned to his nurse who was getting him situated in his bed.

"You should be out of here in about two days," The nurse said.

"And Sophie?" Andie asked.

"She gets out today." Moose said sadly. "Her mom is signing the papers right now I think."

As if on que there was a light knock on the door. Chase and Andie turned to see Sophie standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Hey Andie, hi Chase." She said smiling at them.

"Hey Sophie." The couple said together.

"Don't look so sad Moose." Sophie said walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge. "You'll be out of here soon."

"Yea but I wanna leave today." Moose pouted and Sophie hit his bottom lip with her finger.

"It's gonna hang down to the floor when you're older if you keep that up." She said laughing.

"It will not." Moose said but Andie noticed he pulled his lip in.

Sophie smiled and hugged him,

"Sophie dear are you ready?" Her mother asked.

"Yea," Sophie leaned down and gave Moose a quick kiss on the lips before hugging Andie, smiling at Chase and following her mother out of the room.

"So Andie," Moose said settling back against his pillows. "You've got tell me all about choir and rehearsal for the music starting with your audition."

Andie grinned and took Sophie's spot on the edge of the bed.

"Okay so basically it's all Chase's fault—."

"Hey!" Chase protested smirking. "I merely suggested that you audition."

"Liar," Andie said grinning. "Anyways before Chase interrupted me,"

She and Moose laughed when Chase stuck his tongue out at them.

**Yes it's short and I'm sorry. But the next chapter I'm really excited to get into cause we're gonna have drama and whole bunch of rehearsals and choir classes and anything else I can think of to shake things up.**

**A/N-Sophie's out of the hospital and Moose is getting out next chapter lol!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	18. You're Gonna Be

** You're Gonna Be**

**Hey everyone second chapter today. I know I've been slacking but oh well now I'm back on track and ready to update every day again lol. Um nothing going on today it's a very slow day. No Torchwood cause it had the season finale last Saturday, no Doctor Who cause it came on yesterday. No freaking Moonlight cause it came on yesterday lol. So I have all day to write and get distracted by Youtube lol.**

**Okay in this chapter we're just going to look into how crazy Andie's schedule is and look into the rehearsals and a few choir classes. I think that in her rehearsals since she is the lead she kinda has to know everyone in the cast so I think they'll start practicing scenes as well.**

**A/N-This one is named after Reba McEntire's "You're Gonna Be" just because that's a great song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman but I do own Shane and Alex and I don't own anything that has to do with Once on This Island. Also I don't own anything from the Phantom of the Opera, I just really like that movie.**

As January fade into February, Andie found that this musical was fun but it was slowly but surely trying to kill her. She had rehearsal every night and they all lasted til five or sometimes they ran over. But Chase was always there, he never missed a rehearsal and he wasn't even in it. Andie had the feeling that she wasn't able to look out into the audience and see him then she would mess up. Sometimes though Moose would come with him, Andie always liked it when Moose came to the rehearsals cause he couldn't be fully quiet and a lot times they nearly got caught. Andie knew though that Blake was just happy to see Moose back to normal, so was she. He was a little jumpy at times and if he was lost in his thoughts you couldn't touch him or he'd freak but other than that he was still the same old Moose. The Doctors said that if the jumpiness didn't wear off he might have to go through some therapy but so far he was doing okay.

So far in rehearsal they had learned about half of the songs and would soon be practicing on the acting and the scenes. Andie wasn't too sure about the acting, she'd never been in a school play in her life. Not even when she was little cause they didn't interest her. But she figured that she could at least try.

"Okay class," Ms. Juliet said on the second of February. "Today I want to do some improvisation."

"We have to do improv in Choir?" Andie whispered furiously to Shane.

"Don't worry," Shane whispered back. "It's not that hard. She puts on this CD and we go off with our own lyrics or beats."

"Why?" Andie asked.

"I have no idea but it's fun to see what other people come up with." Shane said. "Plus we get to walk around."

She stood and offered her hand to Andie. Without hesitation Andie took hold of it and let the girl pull her to her feet.

"Okay, we'll start off with something slow." Ms. Juliet said.

Andie watched her press play on the boombox and a very soft melody began to play.

"Can anyone tell me what this is from?" Ms. Juliet asked.

Andie raised her hand.

"Andie?"

"It's the Angel of Music from The Phantom of the Opera." Andie replied quietly.

"Very good," Ms. Juliet nodded. "Would sing us the words so people can branch out from there?"

Andie's eyes widened and she looked at Shane.

"Help me?" She asked quietly.

"You be Christina?" Shane asked. "I'll be Meg?"

Andie nodded and Ms. Juliet started the CD over. Shane and Andie smirked before they began to walk in a circle staring at each other. Shane got to start off,

_Shane:_

_Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were  
perfect!  
I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is your great  
tutor? _

_Andie:_

_Father once spoke  
of an angel . . .  
I used to dream he'd  
appear . . .  
Now as I sing,  
I can sense him . . .  
And I know  
he's here . . .  
Here in this room  
he calls me softly . . .  
somewhere inside . . .  
hiding . . .  
Somehow I know  
he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen  
genius . . ._

Andie could hear the other kids breaking away from they were singing and going into their own words and sounds. It was the prettiest thing she'd ever heard. It didn't matter if you knew what you were saying or if you were just making sounds, it all sounded good.__

Shane:  
Christine, you must have  
been dreaming . . .  
stories like this can't  
come true . . .  
Christine, you're talking  
in riddles . . .  
and it's not  
like you . . .

Andie:  
Angel of Music!  
Guide  
and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory! 

A few of the girls had gone back to singing with Andie and Shane and the words were stronger and could be heard better now. The guys had started some sort of round in which some of them repeated Andie's words and others repeated Shane's. At first Andie hadn't liked it but the more she listened the prettier she found it to be.__

Shane:  
Who is this angel?  
This . . .

Both:  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange  
angel . . .

Andie:  
He's with me, even now . . .  


_Shane:  
Your hands are cold . . ._

Andie:  
All around me . . .

Shane:  
Your face, Christine,  
it's white . . .

Andie:  
It frightens me . . .

Shane:  
Don't be frightened

"Very nice everyone." Ms. Juliet said once she'd stopped the music and everyone was sitting back down. "I may have to put opera on more."

"Hey Andie," Tony said hugging her as he came into the theater.

It was three forty five exactly and everyone was starting to stretch and get ready for the warm ups. Something they all hated.

"Hey Tony what's up?" Andie smiled up at Tony.

She liked him, he was nice to her and helped her out a lot during Forever Yours. He was also one of the only ones who was nice to Shane. That was were most of Andie and the cast butted heads, if they weren't nice to Shane then she didn't have anything to do with them. It was more the people who didn't have big parts but Tony, Matt, Eva, Dylan, Brett, and Angel were all nice to her.

"Andie, Director Collins says Miss C.J wants you." Eva said coming over to her.

"Where is she?" Andie asked.

"The choir room." Eva replied.

Andie nodded and stood from her spot on the stage floor. She dusted off her pants and after telling Shane where she was going she headed up to the choir room. Chase met up with her half way there and they walked to the choir room together. Andie knocked on the door and Miss. C.J let her in.

"Andie," Chase said looking at his phone and frowning. "Blake wants me back downstairs."

"Okay," Andie nodded. "I should be back down there soon."

Chase nodded and Andie disappeared into the choir room while he turned and headed back downstairs. Why exactly did Blake want him?

"Hey Andie." Miss C.J said smiling.

Andie smiled in return but didn't say anything.

"Okay so I want you to come up here so we could work on Ti Moune's Solo Dance at the Ball." Miss C.J said.

Andie nodded.

"Since you're already a very good dancer I guessed it wouldn't take us all that long to do." Miss C.J explained. "It's a mix between a lot of dances, and I know for you hip hop would be the easiest."

Andie took a seat in one of the many chairs and watched Miss C.J pace the room.

"So, I was thinking that we could mix some hip hop into it and make it look even better."

"Have you talked to Blake about this?" Andie smirking.

"No, not yet." Miss C.J said, then she frowned. "You're only student who calls Blake by his name, everyone else calls him Director Collins—."

"No, Chase calls him Blake all the time." Andie said.

"Yea but that's his little brother." Miss C.J said. "You're not related to him."

Andie grinned,

"I don't call him Blake in front of everyone," She said. "That wouldn't be fair and he'd probably chew my head off."

"But I've noticed when you and him are talking," Miss C.J said. "You call him Blake."

"It's cause I'm dating Chase." Andie said shrugging. "I see Blake all the time out of school and outside of school he is quite cool."

Miss C.J snorted.

"I'm serious." Andie said grinning. "Trust me the stick up his ass attitude is his version of a tough guy."

"Better not let him hear you say that." Miss C.J said grinning.

"Blake ain't gonna do nothing." Andie replied waving a hand. "Now this dance, how do you want it to go again?"

Miss C.J smiled as Andie got to her feet.

"Okay so it starts off with everyone singing." Miss C.J said. "So they go we dance, we dance, we dance."

Andie nodded

"And you're walking back and forth as they sing." Miss C.J said.

Andie followed her as they paced.

"Then when the music starts you'll spin and break into the dance." Miss C.J explained. "It starts off with two chest pops one on each side, then you flap your arms twice on each side to make it look like you're flying and your body turned to the side your flapping on."

Andie nodded and Miss C.J turned to watch her do it.

"The there are a set of claps." Miss C.J said. "I don't know exactly what I want there yet though."

"Do the claps for me?" Andie asked.

"There are sixteen of them in two eight counts." Miss C.J said.

"So, they clap eight times then rest before clapping eight more times?" Andie asked.

"Yep," Miss C.J nodded.

"So, how about something like this." Andie counted off and then while Miss C.J clapped she danced. She hopped backwards with her right foot going higher than her left and it hit the ground four times on beat. Then she stood on her tip toes and popped her hips from side to side twice. Then on the last two beats she did the splits, on the break she rolled to the right and popped back up and was back on beats. She repeated what she'd just done but did it in the opposite directions and did it backwards.

"I like that." Miss C.J said nodding. "Can you remember it with the beginning?"

"Of course," Andie replied nodding.

"Then let's go show him."

Andie followed the dance teacher out of the choir room and down to the theater.

"That didn't take long." Blake commented.

"She's good," Miss C.J shrugged. "Do you wanna see it?"

Blake nodded, the three of them went over to the corner of the stage and Andie stood in front of Blake.

"Ready Blakey?" She asked softly.

"Shut up Andie," Blake said smirking.

"On three Andie." Miss C.J said grinning. "One, two three."

Andie started off with two chest pops one to the right and one to the left, then she flapped her arms twice on each side to make it look like she flying like Miss C.J told her to. Then her body turned to the side on which her arms were flapping. Then Miss C.J counted off again and began to clap. Andie hopped backwards with her right foot higher just like she'd done upstairs. It hit the ground four times on beat before she stood on tip toes and popped her hips twice. Then the splits and on the four count break she rolled before popping back to her feet and repeated what she'd just done backwards and in the other direction.

When she was finished she faced Blake with her hands on her hips. He seemed to be thinking very hard and Andie already knew he wanted to change something.

"The beginning," Blake said quietly. "Could we make it more hip hop like?"

Andie's eyes widened and Miss C.J's jaw dropped.

"You're serious?" Andie asked.

"Yes I am, so I want you to do it again for me but in the beginning before you get to the clapping make the arm flaps look more like a hip hop move." Blake said. "Ready?"

Andie nodded,

"One, two, three."

Andie decided that she'd still do the arm flaps or something like them but she'd be doing the Matrix at the same time. She bending back so far that she was looking at the opposite, Andie moved her right arm as if it was a wave before slowly doing the same with her left.

"It fits better don't you think Miss C.J?" Blake asked.

She nodded, still gaping at Blake as if he was from another planet.

"Alright everyone, let's run Pray." Blake called to the entire cast.

Andie stood and went to sit in the middle of the stage. Angel smiled at her as he laid down and Andie helped him put his head in her lap so that it was comfortable to the both of them.

"Okay so I want to start at measure thirty two." Blake called from his seat.

Andie glanced back at Shane who pointed to herself. Andie nodded and turned back around.

"And go," Blake called.

"You need food," Shane sang putting her hand on Andie's shoulder who was smoothing Angel's hair back away from his face. "You need sleep."

Andie batted her hand away.

"You just can't go on without any sleep."

"Momma hush!" Andie said putting a finger up to her lips before returning her attention to Angel.

"Have some tea." Shane reasoned.

"His skin is hot," Andie talk sang.

"Have a rest." Shane pleaded.

"He needs me here."

Andie and Shane met eyes and glared at each other.

"Don't you see how much this matters to me?" They sang together. "I know what's best."

"Okay," Blake called. "Very good Shane and Andie, but Andie when you say his skin is hot but your cheek on Angel's forehead so it seems like your checking his temperature."

"Okay," Andie nodded.

"Now I want everyone to start with the first measure." Blake said.

Andie gave a great sigh she smiled down at Angel when he opened his eyes and gave a sigh as well.

"It's going to be along night." He commented quietly.

"Sure is." Andie replied.

When Andie got out of rehearsal she found Chase sitting by the door doing his homework. Andie plopped down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Chase asked looking down at her.

"Yea," Andie nodded. "I think I'm finally getting use to this rehearsal."

"Not so tired anymore?" Chase asked grinning.

Andie shook her head.

"No not really," She replied. "Who's homework are you doing?"

"Ms. Jones." Chase sighed. "And I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Ha same goes here." Andie said. "I quit after a while."

Chase laughed and started to put his stuff away.

"I quit too," He told her. "So what do you say, dinner just you and me?"

Andie smiled and rested her chin on her shoulder. Their lips just inches apart,

"That sounds great." She said quietly.

Chase poked his lips out and Andie laughed slightly as she leaned a little farther forward to kiss them.

"Come on," Chase said when they pulled apart. "We can go to AppleBees."

Andie nodded and stood, as she brushed her jeans off Chase stuff his books into his bag. Then Andie held out her hand to him and helped him up,

"So what did you do in rehearsal?" Chase asked.

"Oh you weren't in there were you?" Andie asked but before Chase could answer she answered her own question. "No because I looked for you and fumbled my line cause you weren't in there."

"I'm sorry," Chase said kissing her cheek. "Blake said he wanted me to stay out in the hall to see how you'd do with out me."

"Well I looked for you, couldn't find you and messed up my line." Andie said shrugging. "At least I didn't freak."

Chase nodded and put his arm around her shoulders.

"See so you can do it without me there." Chase said.

"Oh so know you don't wanna stay with me at rehearsal huh?" Andie teased.

"No, Blake says you guys are getting too close to practicing actual scenes and he wants the play to stay secretive so I can't be in there cause I'm not part of the cast or crew." Chase explained.

Andie nodded slightly.

"Are you mad at me?" Chase asked.

"Of course not." Andie replied shaking her head. "Just going over my lines in my head."

Chase smiled and squeezed her hand, Andie squeezed back.

At the empty house of the Collins family, Mrs. Collins sat in her car in the drive way. She was waiting for a certain someone to come and get into the car. It'd taken a lot to find him and even more to convince him to meet her. He was hard to track down and she'd already spent five hundred searching for him. Her best investigator finally found him all the way in Oregon. She paid him money to come back to Baltimore for this one day, she paid him even more just to say that he'd meet her. She'd talked to him over the phone but had yet to see him face. He had to be younger than her though, because she couldn't' remember going to school with him.

She didn't jump when the back seat of her car door opened. A guy climbed in with a hoodie that zipped all the way up past his head. She couldn't even see what color his eyes were.

"I need your help." Mrs. Collins said when he didn't speak.

"Help with what? We didn't discuss me staying here for a while" The guys demanded.

"Afraid you might run into someone you know?" Mrs. Collins asked smirking.

He didn't answer.

"And how much are planning on giving me to do this?" The guy asked.

Mrs. Collins reached under her seat and passed back an envelop to him.

"Enough."

Chase and Andie had a nice dinner together. It'd been a while since it was just the two of them together. They usually had company, whether it was Shane, Moose, Missy or Alex. So they ate slowly and talked about everything, Chase however let Andie do most of the talking. He liked to watch her talk, she smiled a lot when she did so and he loved her smile.

"Sarah's calling," Andie said as she pulled her phone out.

"You'd better answer it." Chase said.

"Hello?"

"Andie you've got to come home." Sarah said.

"Why?" Andie asked. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"You're never going to believe it." Sarah said.

"I'm coming then." Andie said frowning slightly. "I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," Andie replied truthfully. "Sarah just said to come home."

"Then let's go," Chase said.

He left the money for their dinner on the table.

"I wonder what's going on?" Andie muttered to herself.

"Maybe Charlie's sick or something." Chase said shrugging.

"No, she said I was never going to believe it." Andie said. "It's gotta be important."

When they pulled up in front of Andie's house there was a dark red Mercedes in the drive way.

"Whose car is that?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." Andie replied unbuckling her seat belt. "But it's like I know that car."

Chase unbuckled his seat belt as well.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

Andie nodded slowly.

"Yea,"

The two of them climbed from his car and headed up to the front door. Andie unlocked the door and the both of them went inside.

"Sarah?" Andie yelled. "I'm home."

"Come in the kitchen Andie," Sarah called.

Andie took hold of Chase's hand and they walked into the kitchen. She glanced around the room and had to do a double take. Leaning against the cabinet was a man. He had to be at least six three. A giant, is what Andie used to call him. His long blond hair was cornrowed back and brought together in a ponytail. He wore a pair of brand new jeans with a brand new black polo shirt and a pair of two hundred dollar tennis shoes. He was handsome, more handsome that Andie remembered him to be. His blue eyes older as well but still held the same dead look in them.

"Hello Andie," He grinned and revealed two gold teeth. "Long time no see."

He held open his arms but Andie back into Chase.

"What's wrong?" The man asked frowning. "Haven't you missed your dear old dad?"

**Dun, Dun, Dun lol! Whew bet ya'll didn't see that one coming huh? Whew I've been working on this one all day well every since I got the other chapter done. Hope you guys liked it and it's still really early here so you'll probably get another chapter tonight.**

**A/N-Now that's Andie's dad is back things are gonna heat up lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	19. Slow Me Down

** Slow Me Down**

**Hey guys it's late about eleven and people have been demanding for another chapter so I just ate a cup of pudding and I'm running on sugar now lol. Which is probably not a good idea cause I could fall out at the computer lol. Give my mother a heart attack lol, I'm just playing. Hey that was from last night lol, I did fall asleep at the computer and my mother was sorta worried about me lol but now I'm up and it's early and I'm ready to write. Oh this chapter is taking so long because Gweakles, was distracting me last night lol just kidding.**

**Let's see in this chapter, um Andie, Sarah, and Chase react to Andie's father coming back. Um what else? I think we're going to have a lot drama in this chapter I know that lol. Oh and Gweakles can I just say I love Korn so Chase picked a good song to dance to, I forgot to put that in my review lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Emmy Rossum's "Slow Me Down" because it is one of the prettiest songs I've ever heard. So if you haven't heard it go find it and listen to it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie didn't know what exactly to do, she hadn't seen her father since she was six. Now he was standing her in Sarah's kitchen with his arms open as if she was supposed to come running into them. She wasn't six years old anymore, she was sixteen and she understood now why he'd left. And the last thing she wanted to do to him was hug him. Andie pressed herself even farther into Chase when her father stood up fully and took a step toward her.

Chase looked down at Andie, her entire body was pressed against him. As if she was scared of her father. Chase looked over the top of her head to stare at the guy. He couldn't have been that old, he didn't look like he was over thirty five. How come Andie had never mentioned him before? He already knew the answer to that question, because he'd never asked. Chase just figured that when she was ready to talk about him she would, he hadn't expected to meet the man before Andie talked about him.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked. "Don't daughters usually give their fathers hugs when they see them?"

"You're not my father." Andie said quietly. "And there's no way in hell you get to call me your daughter."

"Andie—."

Andie suddenly turned on the spot, ducked under Chase's arm and ran from the room.

"Andie!" Chase yelled dropping his bag and taking off after her.

But Andie threw open the front door and jumped from the porch, she turned right and ran down the street. Chase ran out onto the lawn and gave a frustrated yell, then he bounced on his toes slightly before taking off after his wife. She was about two blocks ahead of him and Chase knew he wasn't going to catch her. As long as he kept her in sight he was doing okay.

Andie had to get away, away from him. As far away as she possibly could, maybe the park where Tyler use to take her was far enough. She turned right and picked up her speed, she didn't care if Chase wanted to keep her in sight. She just wanted to get away.

"No Andie!" Chase yelled. "Don't turn the damn corner!"

Picking up speed Chase skidded around the corner on one foot before placing the other one back on the payment and running as fast as he could after the amazing little dancer. She was heading toward the park, or at least Chase hoped she was so he could finally catch up with her and try to comfort her, while keeping his heart from failing from all the running.

When Andie's tennis shoes hit grass she slowed down. Not a lot but she did slow down and by the time she got to the swing set in the middle of the park she was just jogging. She took a seat on one of the swings and buried her face in her hands, this could not be happening, not freaking now.

"Damn…you….can…run faster…..woman!"

Andie looked up to see Chase coming to a halt in front of her. He was breathing hard and he leaned over to put his hands on his knees. He coughed twice before taking a few deeps breaths and straightening. Andie looked at the ground and buried the tips of her shoes in the sand like a child.

Chase walked over to her and sunk to his knees in front of her. He slipped his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face to look her in the eye. He could see anger and confusion swirling in them and his heart went out to her.

"He shouldn't be here." Andie said quietly.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"I never told you did I?" Andie asked.

Chase shook his head,

"And I didn't think it was my place to ask," He said quietly.

"You could have," Andie replied shrugging. "I would have answered."

"So why did your dad leave Andie?" Chase asked gently.

"Because he thought that having a child would take up too much of his social life." Andie said quietly. "He's only thirty six years old, he's only twenty years older than me."

"So you're parents had you young?" Chase asked.

"Yea, my mom was only eighteen when she had me." Andie said quietly.

"Wow," Chase commented quietly.

"Yea," Andie nodded. "She almost had an abortion but changed her mind at the last minute."

"Like Nick Cannon's "Can I Live" video?" Chase asked softly.

Andie smiled slightly and nodded.

"My Dad stayed until I was six," She said quietly, her eyes returning to the ground. "I came home on day to find my mother crying on the kitchen floor because he'd left."

Chase watched Andie sadly, there was the sound of a car door slamming shut and Andie's eyes widened.

"He's coming!" She whispered furiously. "Hide!"

"What—." Before Chase could do anything else, Andie grabbed hold of his hand and took off. But she pulled Chase backwards and he fell onto his butt, Andie was yanked back and she tumbled over him. Chase groaned when her knee cracked him in the forehead,

"Come on!" She whispered scrambling to her feet. "I know the perfect place."

Chase decided to avoid anymore pain he'd just do as she told him. He scrambled to his feet and let Andie pull him over to a set of monkey bars. Under them was a platform.

"Andie we won't be able to hid under there." Chase said.

"The kids have been digging under here for ages," Andie said. "Yes we will."

"No I mean it's not wide enough." Chase said.

"Yea it is," Andie replied slipping out of sight.

"What about me?" Chase asked.

A hand shot out from under the platform.

"Come on," Andie urged.

"Andie—."

"Andie, sweetheart where are you?"

Andie's hand took hold of Chase's leg and pulled, he fell on his butt once again and Chase decided that if Andie said they'd fit then they'd some how make it work. He scrambled under it and saw that it was a lot deeper than he thought it was. But only fit one person,

"Andie how—?"

Andie's hands took hold over his shirt and moved him so that he was hovering over her.

"See?" She whispered. "We fit."

Chase sent her look,

"If you had wanted to me to lay on top of you, all you had to do was ask." He said grinning.

Andie opened her mouth to say something when they could suddenly hear footsteps. She snapped her mouth close looked to the right to see her fathers brand new tennis shoes right next to her face. But something else caught her attention, Chase's arms were shaking slightly. It was then Andie noticed that none of his weight at all was on her, she rolled her eyes and raised her head enough to whisper in his ear.

"You can lay on me if you want."

Chase shook his head and Andie shrugged slightly.

"If you fall on me though you're going to be in a world of hurt after I'm finished with you." She kissed his cheek silently.

Chase let out a silent sigh as he slowly lower his body to rest on hers. But Andie knew he hadn't but all his weight on her, he refused to.

Andie froze though as her father walked around the monkey bars twice before he cursed under his breath and headed back to his car. Neither of the teenagers moved until they heard the car speed away. Very slowly Chase moved out from under the platform and Andie soon followed.

"And why did we just hide from your father?" Chase asked dusting his pants off.

"Because I don't want to talk to him." Andie replied.

"Good enough," Chase replied taking her hand in his. "So shall we head back to your house?"

Andie nodded and with her hand held tightly in his, Chase began to gently pull her back toward her house. Andie didn't say much on the way back and Chase didn't press her to talk.

When they reached her house, Andie sighed and looked up at him.

"You didn't have to come after me." She said quietly.

"Oh but I did." Chase said hugging her. "You need someone to be there for you."

"I guess so." Andie said burying her face in his chest.

"You'll be okay without me?" Chase asked.

"Of course," Andie nodded.

Chase bent his head and kissed her passionately, Andie smiled slightly as she kissed him back with just as much passion as he was giving her. And when they pulled apart he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You call me if you need me." Chase said as he headed around to the driver side of the SUV. "You promise?"

"Promise." Andie nodded.

"Okay, I love you wife of mine." Chase said gently.

"I love too husband of mine," Andie replied smiling softly.

Chase watched her walk into the house before he climbed into his car. And when she had shut the door he pulled away from the curb.

Andie saw Sarah sitting at the kitchen table and she went to sit across from her. Sarah seemed angry and sad at the same time, but she took one look at Andie's face and her features softened.

"What's he doing back here?" Andie asked quietly. "Why all the sudden is he here?"

"He said he wants to make things right with you." Sarah said quietly.

Andie snorted.

"I don't want him to make things right." She muttered. "I'd be happy if he never came back again."

"I know you would." Sarah said softly.

"So what?" Andie asked. "Am I supposed to give him a chance?"

Sarah shrugged and stood from her seat.

"That's your decision Andie," She said making her way over to sink to start washing the dishes.

"I don't know what I want." Andie muttered.

She stood from her seat and ran up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and took out her phone. She pressed the number two and held the phone up to her ear,

"Hey little one, what's up?"

Andie smiled slightly,

"Hey Ty," She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked instantly. "You sound upset."

Andie bit her lip,

"My dad's back."

"What?" Tyler yelled. "When did he come around that low life son of a—."

"Tyler," A voice in the background scolded.

"Sorry Nora," Tyler said and Andie smirked. "Andie when did he come back?"

"Today," Andie said lying down on her bed. "He said he wants to make things right between us."

"Do you want him to make things right?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Andie said. "I'd be just as happy if he left and never came back as I would if he actually meant to make things right and I finally had a parent."

Tyler was quiet for a moment.

"I think it's up to you." He said after a moment or two. "Which ever one you choose I'll back you a hundred percent."

"Me too Andie!" Nora yelled.

Andie smiled,

"Thanks Ty, tell Nora I said thanks as well."

"I will," Tyler said. "And if you need me you call and I'll be right there."

"Okay," Andie said.

"Kisses," Tyler said, she could practically hear him grinning.

"Hugs," Andie replied grinning.

They hadn't done that in years. After they hung up, Andie buried her face in her pillow and fell asleep.

When Chase got home, Brandy and Alex were sitting on the porch. He frowned and when he got closer to them he could see that Alex was crying.

"What happened?" Chase asked as Alex stood and ran over to him. "And what the hell happened to your face?"

Alex's right cheek had a nice big black and blue bruise on it.

"I didn't mean to!" Alex yelled. "It's jus they were trying to jump me and I got scared and—."

"Alex," Chase said loudly so he could get the boys attention. "You gotta tell me what happened, from the beginning."

Alex looked up at his older brother and took a deep breath,

"I was walking home from school, and these boys—they were older then me, they started saying that I thought I was tough shit just because my two older brothers went to MSA. I told them I didn't think I was anything and I was just trying to get home."

Chase sat on his knees so Alex was a little bit taller than him.

"They were surrounding me and I'd already had a bad day, so I wasn't in the mood. The biggest one was pulling on his gloves like he was ready to fight and I didn't want to cause I knew mom and dad would be mad and he hit me so I hit him back."

"When you say they tried to jump you, what do you mean tried?" Chase asked.

"I had this in my pocket," Alex said.

He pulled out a glass tube of blue liquid.

"Alex you knocked them out!" Chase yelled. "That's the stuff you were testing on the birds that killed them!"

"I didn't kill them though." Alex said. "They were just unconscious for about a minute so I could get away. But then I got home, mom and dad saw the bruise they thought I was in another fight—."

Alex paused and Chase looked him.

"What?" He asked gently. "Alex tell me."

"And they—." Alex's eyes filled with tears. "They're sending me away!"

**Right, yes I know very short. Very unlike me but I thought that'd be a good place to leave off and plus I'm building up the suspense so I can write you guys a nice long chapter filled with drama and what not. **

**A/N-Andie called Tyler! Andie called Tyler! I'm sorry guys, I've been eating a lot of sugar this weekend lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	20. I Wonder

** I Wonder**

**Hey everyone, what's up? Nothing much going on here except Youtube has some pretty funny videos lol. That's why these chapters always take so long, I get distracted so easily lol. Um, it's Sunday and I hate Sundays but other than that today's going pretty well.**

**Let's see in this chapter we've got a lot to talk about huh? We've got Andie's father back in the picture, Alex is getting sent away, and Andie still has to rehearse for the musical.**

**A/N-This one is named after Kellie Pickler's "I Wonder" it's a really good country song that you guys should check out.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Chase stared at his little brother. They couldn't send him away. What would Chase do without him? Alex wasn't bad, he just had a few anger issues but they could get him some help or just take more time to actually pay attention to him then he'd be fine.

"Where's Blake?" Chase asked getting to his feet.

"Inside," Brandy said quietly. "He's trying to talk them out of it."

Chase nodded and walked around Alex and Brandy. The door was unlocked so he just went inside. He hadn't been inside two seconds when suddenly a voice could be heard from the dinning room.

"HE ISN'T MENTALLY CHALLENGED!"

Chase's eyes narrowed as he headed into the dining room. Blake was standing at the opposite end of the head of the table where their parents sat. Their parents both looked angry, as did Blake but Blake looked as if he was going to explode at any moment.

"How can you say that?" Blake demanded. "Alex is as much your son as Chase and I are."

"Blake, son." Their father said. "Colorado isn't that far away, he'll still be close to you guys."

"Colorado?" Chase asked. "Dad do you know how far across the country that is? Why are you sending him away in the first place?"

"Chase dear, Alex needs help." Their mother said. "Professional help and we think that it'd be best if he went away to get it."

"No, he's needs parents!" Chase yelled. "And you just wanna send him away so that you don't have to explain to your friends why one of your sons is in therapy. Especially since it's all your fault!"

"Blake we thought you would understand." Their mother said turning to her oldest son. "You were always the good son, you made a few bad choices but quickly fixed them."

"If you're talking about Brandy," Blake nearly growled. "Then you should know that is the best thing that ever happen to me."

Their mother opened their mouth with her eyes on Chase and he cut her off.

"Same goes for Andie," Chase said. "Nothing you say can change the fact that I love her."

"This is exactly why we need to send Alex away." Their mother said. "We don't want him to get involved with anything street once he gets into high school."

"Like Colorado doesn't have street people!" Blake nearly yelled.

"They have a streets competition and street dancers and people from the streets as well," Chase sighed. "Every place does, and besides Alex doesn't even dance."

"But he can," Their father said. "We all know he can dance, he used to when he was younger."

"Yes but he chooses to write." Blake said. "There for you have nothing to worry about and you have no reason to send him away."

"But you do admit that he has anger issues?" Their father asked suddenly. "You admit that he does have something wrong with him?"

Chase looked at his older brother who was thinking. Chase could tell he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Technically yes, Alex has some issues." Blake said slowly. "But they could easily be fixed, I agree with Chase, he needs parents. He needs someone to look out for him and not make such a big deal out of the fact that he's a little different."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of him," Chase said. "Alex is something short of a genius and all you can do is worry about the fact that he sometimes gets angry over little things, and it's all your fault he has these problems in the first place!"

"We don't have time to be here with him all the time," Their father said. "We have businesses to run, people to meet, places to go—."

"Women to sleep with." Blake muttered.

Chase watched as his older brother and father glared at each other, he had just opened his mouth to ask Blake what the hell was going on when his mother turned her attention to him.

"How's Andie doing?" She asked.

Chase raised both eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Just wondering, is the play starting to become too much for her?" Their mother asked. "Taylor said she looks tired a lot of the time."

"Mother, you've got to stop talking to the spawn of Satan himself." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Chase stop calling names." Their mother said firmly.

"Haven't you ever looked at her birth certificate?" Chase asked. "It says Taylor Evans, the spawn of Satan and niece of the Gremlins."

"Chase Michael Collins!" Their mother exclaimed as Blake and Chase laughed. "That is horrible!"

"It's the truth." Chase said shrugging.

"Can we please get back on subject here?" Their father demanded. "Alex needs to be sent away to get help."

"And we're both telling you that you're not sending him anywhere." Blake said firmly. "He's staying,"

"If we chose to send him away that's our choice." Their mother said. "You have no final say."

Blake opened his mouth but was cut off by a soft voice behind him.

"If I could interrupt for just a moment."

Blake and Chase turned to see Brandy standing in the doorway,

"What is it Brandy?" Blake asked.

"Okay, so this is just a suggestion but it compromises with both of you guys." Brandy said.

"Well then, let's hear it." Their mother snapped.

"Why doesn't Alex come and live wit me?"

When Andie woke up she found that she'd slept the entire night through. As she sat up she saw that it was nine thirty in the morning. She was hungry and needed a shower. It didn't sound like Sarah and Charlie were up yet so that meant she could eat her toast in peace. She hurried down stairs and put the bread in the toaster, then she hopped on the counter and waited for it to pop.

She thought about calling Chase and asking him if they could do something today that was just the two of them. But the thought hadn't even fully formed in her mind before her phone was ringing.

"You're up early as hell." She said grinning.

"Andie can you come over today?" Chase asked.

"Sure, but what's going on?" Andie asked frowning.

"I'll explain everything in the car, can you be ready in twenty minutes?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Andie nodded. "See you soon, love you."

"Love you too."

Andie hurried up the stairs and took a very quick shower before throwing on a pair of baggy jean, a t-shirt that she was pretty sure was Tyler's and a black baseball cap which she twisted to the right on her head.

When Chase knocked on the door, Andie threw open the door and surveyed him for a moment.

"So what's going on exactly?" She asked.

Chase didn't say anything until they were both in his SUV.

"Alex is moving."

Andie's eyebrows shot up. Alex was only thirteen, he couldn't be moving.

"Moving?" Andie repeated. "Moving where? With who? Homeboy's only thirteen he can't go anywhere by himself."

"He's moving in with Brandy." Chase explained as he pulled away from the curb.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Because if he doesn't then our parents are sending him to Colorado." Chase said quietly.

"Damn, Colorado's a long way away." Andie said softly. "Is it because of his anger issues?"

Chase nodded,

"They say that he needs professional help and they think it would be better if he got it somewhere other than here."

Andie nodded slightly.

"So I'm guessing there was an argument." She said gently.

"A big argument," Chase nodded.

"Why the sudden decision?" Andie asked. "Why do they want to send him away all the sudden?"

"Well these boys tried to jump Alex yesterday." Chase said. "He knocked them out with one of his special chemicals but not before one of them hit him and he's got a big bruise on his face. Our parents have been threatening for the longest time that if Alex got into another fight they'd send him away."

"So how does Brandy and her apartment get brought into all of this?" Andie asked.

"She suggested that he come live with her." Chase said. "That way he'd be out of our parents' hair but still in town and close to me and Blake."

"And your parents agreed?" Andie asked.

"Yea," Chase said. "Blake reckons they'll be after me next."

"Where will you go if they do kick you out?" Andie asked.

Chase shrugged,

"I'll find somewhere," He smiled slightly. "Shane offered once before when we were eleven."

"That's a good idea. "Andie said grinning. "She'd keep you in line."

Chase chuckled.

"I don't need to be kept in line, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Says you," Andie muttered smirking.

Chase grinned,

"So why exactly do you need me?" Andie asked after a moment or two of silence.

"We need help moving all his stuff." Chase said. "Mom and Dad refuse to hire movers so we're doing it ourselves."

"Couldn't Blake?" Andie asked.

"Yea, but it'd be more of a hassle cause Alex has some stuff that he'd be bugging the movers about keeping safe and upright." Chase said. "And they'd probably quit on us."

"So who all is helping?" Andie asked.

"We'll we're heading right now to go get Moose and Sophie." Chase said. "That should be enough though, cause we're only moving him, not everyone."

"You're tempted to leave though." Andie said watching him. "I can tell."

"But it all goes back to where would I go?" Chase said quietly. "I don't have anywhere to go."

Andie opened her mouth but Chase shook his head.

"Don't mention anything to Sarah." He said. "She's already got enough on her hands with you and Charlie, I'd just be a burden."

"You would not and you know it." Andie said.

"And then there's the chance that Brandy might have to leave and then Alex will have to go back and if I'm gone who'll look out for him?" Chase asked. "I mean Blake does an okay job but Alex only calms down for me—and you."

Andie didn't say anything. It would be nice if Chase were to come and live with her. They'd proven that they could do it when he'd gotten snowed in with her and it was just the two of them.

When they pulled up to Moose's house, Andie called Moose on his cell phone. About five minutes later Sophie came out of the house and Moose followed. When they got in the car Sophie hugged Andie around the seat while she and Moose did their handshake.

"Alright onto my house." Chase sighed.

Andie smiled sadly at him and took hold of his free hand, she squeezed it gently and he squeezed back.

Blake, Alex and Brandy were all sitting on the porch when Chase pulled up. Alex looked both happy and sad and Blake looked worried, Brandy on the other hand looked quite happy. Andie smiled at the girl as Alex hugged her around her middle,

"You ready for this?" Blake asked Chase.

"No," Chase replied. "But it'll keep Alex safe."

"Okay so everything is packed and in boxes." Blake told everyone. "If the box has fragile and keep up right then please keep them safe and up right or Alex might kill you."

Alex smiled widely,

"Alright, let's get started." Blake said leading them all into the house.

When they got up to Alex's room Andie's eyes widened. It was full of boxes, none of the boys stuff could be seen.

"You did all this in one night?" Andie asked Alex quietly.

He shrugged,

"I was angry," Alex said. "Needed something to do and I figured since I was moving I could get a head start on the packing."

Andie nodded,

"Okay we're loading Chase and mine's SUVs." Blake said picking up a box close to him.

"Let's get this over with then." Chase said picking up a box as well.

As they moved the boxes from Alex's room, down the stairs, and into either Blake's SUV or Chase's none of them spotted the Elder Collins.

"They won't come say goodbye," Chase told Andie as they took boxes out to his car.

"That's so sad." Andie said quietly.

"Don't let it get to you." Chase said. "He'll be happier with Brandy than he is here, cause she'll let him be who he is."

Andie nodded,

"I hope this all works out." She muttered.

"Me too,"

When they had the last box loaded, they all piled into the two SUVs and headed to Brandy's flat.

"Hey Chase," Alex said quietly when they arrived.

He took hold of Chase's jacket and pulled him back a little.

"Yea?" Chase asked looking down at him.

"Will you miss me?" Alex asked quietly.

"Always," Chase nodded. "It's not gonna be the same without you."

Alex nodded slightly,

"Will you visit me?"

"Every day," Chase nodded. "Andie will probably come too."

Alex nodded and Chase ruffled his hair,

"Now let's get you unpacked." He said pushing him slightly toward the door.

Andie smiled at Chase when he came into the room that was going to be Alex's very soon.

"Hey Alex," Brandy said coming into the room. "It's to blah in here, what do you think about painting it?"

"But," Alex said frowning. "I thought you said you weren't going to be here long."

Brandy gave a huge smile and pulled a paper from her pocket.

"I got it this morning," She waved it around. "It's a contract with my company, they want me to stay here and paint for the gallery here in Baltimore!"

There was an outbreak of excitement and Alex ran over to Brandy to hug her tightly. Andie hugged Chase around the middle and danced slightly on her toes. When Alex let go of Brandy she ran over to Blake and threw her arms around his neck.

"Watch this." Chase whispered in Andie's ear.

They all got quiet and watched as Blake and Brandy looked at each other for a moment. Their faces were getting closer and closer and Chase pulled out his phone to take a picture. But before Andie could place her hand over his mouth Alex hissed into the silence,

"Kiss her already!"

Blake shot him a look but Brandy laughed,

"He's right you know?" She asked. "Kiss me already."

Blake opened his mouth to say something but Brandy grabbed the back of his head and mashed his lips against hers. There was a flash and they broke apart looking confused.

"Got it!" Chase said happily.

"Um Chase," Andie said when she noticed Blake's face.

"Yes babe?" Chase asked still oblivious to his older brother.

"Run."

Chase looked up at Blake and his eyes widened before he spun on the spot and ran from the room laughing. Blake took off after him and they all followed,

"My money's on Chase." Andie said laughing.

"Mine too," Brandy said grinning. "Blake's getting old."

"Hey!" Blake yelled. "I heard that!"

"And?" Brandy asked laughing.

They heard Chase let out a slight yelp and Andie's eyes widened.

"Never mind my money's on Blake."

When Andie got home, Chase dropped her off and thanked her for helping them move Alex.

"It was no trouble." Andie said. "If you need me you call me."

Chase nodded.

"Will you talk to me if I get lonely tonight?" He asked.

"Of course," Andie nodded.

She leaned over in her seat to kiss Chase gently. And when they pulled apart for air, she grinned at him and climbed from his truck.

Andie had just closed the door and turned around to face the living room when she saw him. Her father sitting on the couch,

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been waiting for you." He said.

"As a matter of fact how the hell did you get in here?" Andie asked looking around.

"That's not important," Her father said. "Andie I only want to talk to you."

"Oh so now you wanna talk." Andie said. "You wait for an entire decade to talk to me?"

"I was trying to get my life together." He said.

"Liar," Andie said simply. "You left because having a child would have kept you from staying in the club all night. You've been out partying all this time and you know it."

"But I came back to make things right with you." He said. "That's all I want to do."

"Why now though?" Andie asked. "Why not a year ago when mom died?"

"I—I was scared Andie," Her father said. "Scared that you'd hate me."

"Last time I checked I still do." Andie said. "Just because you decide to show up all the sudden and try to make things right doesn't mean that I have to stop hating you."

Her father was silent.

"I've got an apartment," He said after a few moments. "I want you to come and live with me."

Andie stared at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" She asked him after a moment.

He nodded.

"I'm not coming to live with you!" Andie yelled. "There's no way in hell I'm going to live with you!"

"Andie we have got to make things better between us." Her father said. "You're mother would want it."

"You don't know what my mother would want!" Andie nearly screamed. "You left her remember? You left her to care for me all by herself and now you claiming you know what she'd want!"

"Andie—."

"No, get out!" She yelled storming over to the door and throwing it over. "Get the fuck out!"

Her father didn't move.

"GET OUT!" Andie screamed.

Slowly her father stood and walked past her. But before he was fully over the threshold he turned to look at her.

"You're going to come and live with me Andie," He said quietly. "Whether you want to or not."

Andie glared at him and slammed the door closed, just narrowly missing his face. Then she leaned against it and slid down until she was sitting. Shoving her hand into her pocket she thought that she just might give Tyler another call.

**On no, Daddy West is making threats ya'll. But um I liked this chapter a lot. I thought the argument was good and Alex going to live with Brandy was a nice touch too. Oh and Brandy's staying! Yea!**

**A/N-I like Chase's nickname for Taylor, spawn of Satan himself and niece of the Gremlins, don't ask me where I got that from it just popped into my head.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	21. Get In, Fit In

** Get In, Fit In**

**Hey guys! Only twenty one days of school left, three weeks. Well only two for me cause I'm gonna be out of town for a week. Right and about that, I'll update the night before I leave and continue to write chapters in my notebooks cause I don't have a laptop and I can't update during the trip. But when I get back you guys will get a whole bunch of chapters. I promise lol.**

**I haven't got a clue what's going to happen in this chapter, but I know it'll be interesting. I try to make my chapters as interesting as they can be without going over board lol. Um, hopefully I'll be able to squeeze a Blake and Chase talk in here somewhere. Most likely somewhere at the end or the middle, I'm not too sure just yet.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ciara's "Get In, Fit In" cause it's a good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 or anything that has to do with Once On This Island, if I owned Step Up 2 Rob Hoffman would be mine Oh and I don't own Crash Here Tonight by Toby Keith but I did change a few of the words to fit with the story.**

Later that night around one in the morning Andie's phone starting buzzing in her ear. She frowned in her sleep and felt around for it, when she finally found it she answered it without opening her eyes and pressed it to her ear.

"You okay?" She muttered.

"No," Came Chase's quiet reply.

"You miss him already?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"Yea, I've been waiting for him to run to my room cause our parents are arguing again and it just hit me that he doesn't live here anymore." Chase said softly.

"It'll be okay Chase." Andie said gently blinking her eyes open. "I'm here and I know Blake's there for you too."

Chase was quiet.

"Go to sleep Chase," Andie said softly. "I'm right here, I won't hang up until I know you're asleep."

"You promise?" Chase sounded like a lost child and Andie nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"I promise."

Chase let out a long sigh and Andie began to hum slightly, she'd do this for Chase and Chase only so he'd better not ever tell anyone. Taking a deep breath, Andie closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_I almost said I love you  
Could I really be that kind of girl  
See one candle burning in your eye  
And watch my heart fill up with butterflies  
I almost said I need you  
Boy I shouldn't go there anymore  
Act like I never been in love before  
You probably think it's my first time  
Is this what love's all about  
Am I getting in too deep  
Wouldn't want to freak you out  
Make a promise I can't keep_

So close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
If everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

Close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
If everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

Boy if everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

Andie slowly backed out of the last note and ended it with a humming sound. She listened for a moment or two and smiled when she heard Chase snoring slightly.

"Sleep well Chase." Andie whispered. "I love you."

Andie quietly hung up the phone before snuggling into her pillow and falling back asleep.

The next morning Chase picked her up like normal. When she got into the car he smiled at her and leaned over in his seat. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, Andie kissed him back and they didn't pull apart until both of them were close to passing out from lack of air.

"Thank you," He told her quietly. "For singing to sleep last night."

"No problem." Andie replied smiling. "Just know I'm not about to be doing that every night, that was a one time deal mister."

Chase pouted slightly and Andie laughed,

"That's not fair." He said taking her hand in his, they pulled away from the curb and headed toward MSA. Andie squeezed his hand and looked at him carefully, he looked slightly upset but more sad than anything.

"Why are you watching me?" Chase asked quietly.

"Make sure you're alright." Andie replied simply.

"Could you stop?" Chase asked weakly. "It's making me nervous."

Andie laughing and nodded before turning to look out her window. They talked about little things on the way to school and when they arrived Shane and Moose were waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Hey guys." Andie said climbing out of the car. "What's up?"

"Nothing waiting for you two." Shane said. "How're you doing Chase?"

Chase shrugged,

"Okay,"

Shane gave him a small smile and patted his arm. He and Moose knocked fists and Andie did the handshake with her best friend.

"So, you have rehearsal tonight huh?" Moose asked slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Yep, til five." Andie sighed.

"Don't worry." Shane said smiling. "Before you know it we'll be taking our final bow."

Andie snorted.

"Hey Andie!"

They all turned to see Tony running toward them,

"What's up Tony?" Andie asked.

"I…I don't…know….who…who did it….but you gotta….you gotta come see." He panted. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and began to run toward the school. Chase and the others followed, Andie noticed that Tony was pulling her toward her locker. And when they got there a huge crowd was gathered around it.

"Out of the way!" Tony said pushing people so Andie could get through to see.

Andie eyes widened when she finally got through the crowd. Across her locker, spray painted in bright green were the words 'drama slut'. But not only that, someone had dented her locker up so that it looked like it'd be impossible to open.

"What the hell." Andie muttered.

She walked closer to it and looked the locker over, she didn't really have to guess at who'd done it but without any evidence what so ever they couldn't prove it.

"What's going on here?"

Andie turned to see Blake push his way through the crowd, he looked at the locker for a moment and Andie was the only one who saw the anger flash in his dark brown eyes.

"Who did this?" Blake asked the crowd of people. "Does anyone know who is responsible for this?"

No one said anything and Blake let out a sigh,

"Blake it's really not that hard to figure out." Chase said.

Andie looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes too and she frowned, then she looked at Moose and Shane they too looked pissed, was she the only one not really upset by this?

"Chase you can't just go accusing people." Blake said softly.

Chase huffed slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Andie, come with me to my office." Blake said.

Andie nodded and after thanking Tony for bringing her to her locker she followed Blake with Chase, Moose, and Shane on her heels. The odd thing about the trip to the office was that they didn't see Taylor or any of her friends once.

"Taylor did it," Chase said the moment Blake had closed the office door behind him.

"Yes Chase we all know Taylor did it," Blake said sitting at his desk. "But how are we going to prove that?"

Chase opened his mouth and then closed it.

"You know what's funny to me?" Shane asked. "Is that the two of you are all upset about this and the one who got called the drama slut hasn't said a word."

They all looked at Andie who raised both her eyebrows.

"I ain't got nothing to say," She said shrugging. "I'm through with Taylor, I was done with her after I beat her ass."

"Yea but Andie." Moose said walking over to her. "You can't let her just call you all kinds of names."

"I don't care what she calls me." Andie said. "She's just jealous because I go out with Chase, and nothing she says is going to change that."

They were all silent as they looked at her.

"But what does piss me off is that my story for Mr. Valentine is in my locker and it's bent all to hell." Andie said.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Blake said.

"Naw, that was one the best I've done in a long freaking time." Andie said. "Two me two days to finish that stupid thing."

"Andie we could go try to open your locker." Chase said shrugging. "If it's cool with Blake."

Andie turned to look at Blake,

"Please Blake, that's my best story." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Go on, I'll excuse you all from first period to get it open." Blake said waving his hand.

Andie grabbed Chase's hand and began to pull him from the office, he grabbed Shane's and she grabbed Moose's. When they got back to her locker they all stared at it for a moment,

"See but the thing is," Andie said quietly. "I moved into Chase's locker a while ago and only keep important things in here."

"That's why they did it to this one." Shane said. "Taylor knows you keep important things in here."

"Well let's see if we can pry it open." Chase said.

They all moved toward the locker and each one took hold of a poking out edge.

"On three." Shane said.

"One," Chase said planting his feet on the ground.

"Two." Moose flexed his fingers.

"Three!" Andie tightened her grip at the last moment.

They all pulled together and the locker door might have moved two inches.

"Again," Andie said.

They pulled at the locker door for about ten minutes and when they finally did stop to take a brake you could barely see inside of it. Andie tried looking in it but it was too dark to see anything.

"How did they do this?" Moose wondered out loud.

"Hammer." Andie replied simply. "You hit it as close to the middle as you can and then you hit the edges to make it get stuck in place."

"You know so much about it." Shane teased and Andie stuck her tongue out at her.

"If I had a freaking screwdriver I could get it open." Andie muttered.

"Someone has got to have a screwdriver around here." Chase said.

"We ain't got time to go look though." Moose said.

"It's almost open anyway," Shane said. "Come on like ten more minutes of pulling and it'll be open."

They all nodded and took hold of the door where they were holding it before. This time Chase gave the signal and they set to work. Pretty soon though they could rock the door back and forth.

"I've got an idea!" Shane said suddenly.

"If it helps us get this open quicker, please share." Chase said flexing his hands.

"Lift Andie up and let her kick the door off." Shane said smiling.

Andie raised both eyebrows while both Chase and Moose smiled.

"That could work," Moose said nodding.

"But why can't you lift Shane?" Andie asked.

"Cause, you're legs are way stronger than mine." Shane said grinning.

"Okay, Andie this is how we could do it." Chase said. "I'll pick you up and you can run along the way and kick it off on the way, deal?"

Andie looked at Chase for a moment before sighing and nodding. Chase walked over to him and she wrapped an arm around his neck,

"Just don't drop me." Andie told him quietly.

"I won't." Chase assured her. "Ready?"

Andie nodded. Chase picked her up and walked fastly while Andie's feet ran along the wall. There was the sound of metal breaking and then a very loud clang when the locker door hit the concrete floor. Chase lowered Andie back to the floor slowly and she thanked him by kissing his cheek.

"Um Andie," Moose said looking into the locker.

"Yea?" Andie asked looking at him.

"This locker's empty."

Andie's eyes widened and she ran over to the locker.

"No!" She nearly yelled as she slapped her hands into the bottom of the empty locker. "No, no, no!"

"Andie what all was in there?" Shane asked.

"My story!" Andie yelled her hands searching all over the locker though it was very clearly empty. "My notebook that had all my English notes in it! My choir stuff! My fucking script!"

"They took your script?" Moose asked. "The script for musical?"

Andie nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"All of it's gone!" Andie's fists balled up. "Shit!"

She hit the back of the locker with her fists before turning away from the locker and sliding to the floor. Andie wouldn't let the tears fall, she refused to let Taylor make her cry ever again. She could care less about them spray painting her locker and calling her names, but taking her story that she spent two days on along with her choir and musical stuff was just being cruel.

"Hey Andie," Shane said quietly as Chase bent down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yea?"

"Is the title of you story To Rise Once More?" Shane asked looking at a long strip of paper.

"Yes," Andie said pulling away from Chase. "Why?"

"I think I found it." Shane said, she pointed to a small trash can that was full of ripped up paper. "I actually think I found your choir stuff and your script and your notebook of English notes."

Andie scrambled over to the trashcan and looked down at it. Everything was shredded. But she picked up some of the pieces none the less and read them.

"This is one of your lines." She said softly holding the strip out to Shane. "We could put it all back together if we tried."

Shane gently took the strip of paper from her.

"Andie, we'll just get you some more music and another script." She told her quietly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And my story?" Andie asked. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"We could sort it out." Moose suggested quietly. "Fine the strips of your story, put it together and you could re-write it."

"But it's my piece I was planning on entering in the competition, it's due in two days. It'll take forever to sort through all this and then piece it together and re-write it." Andie said glaring at the trashcan of shredded paper.

"We'll help you." Chase said softly. "We all will and I know the crew will, we'll get it done."

"We should show this to Blake though." Shane said picking up the trashcan.

"Come on let's go." Chase said.

He helped Andie to her feet and they all headed back the way they came with the trashcan full of shredded paper.

When Blake got done ranting and raving about the shredded paper he told Andie that she could head to the library and start piecing her story back together. He agreed that Moose, Shane, and Chase along with the rest of the crew could go, seeing as how they didn't have long of a time to sort it out. But Chase stayed behind, he told Andie he'd catch up.

"What do you need Chase?" Blake asked as his little brother sat down.

"Last night," Chase began quietly. "Mom and Dad were arguing, but it wasn't a normal argument."

"How so?" Blake asked frowning.

"They were arguing over something Dad did." Chase said slowly. "Apparently his phone rang and mom answered it and it was some other lady."

Blake nodded.

"Blake, is Dad cheating on Mom?" Chase asked looking up at his older brother.

"Chase," Blake sighed. "There's something you need to know about Dad,"

"What?" Chase asked.

"Dad likes to have—um—play things on the side for when he gets bored with mom."

Chase raised both eyebrows.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"He—back when Brandy and me were together before we got out of high school—Dad offered her to be one of this—women on the side."

"No way," Chase said his eyes widening. "He wanted Brandy to stop being with you so that he could have her?"

"No, that's not what I said." Blake said patiently. "He didn't mind if Brandy stayed with me, he just wanted to make sure that he got a piece of her."

"Dude, that is intense." Chase said. "So that's why……oh now I get it."

"Oh really?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Brandy left not because of you, but because of Dad." Chase said. "Well partly because of you but still mostly because of Dad."

"Yea," Blake nodded. "She told me the other day. Do you remember about a week before we broke up Dad and I got into an argument?"

"The argument that shook the house." Chase muttered nodding.

"What?" Blake asked frowning.

"That's the name that me and Alex gave it," Chase said shrugging. "Worst argument in the Collins household to date."

Blake just nodded.

"So you're telling me to watch out for him?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie to you." Blake said. "But Andie's beautiful and Dad was already checking her out when she came and had dinner."

Chase nodded,

"But, how am I supposed to stop it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Blake replied. "But we'll work something out, I promise you."

"Okay, can I go to the library now?" Chase asked.

Blake nodded and watched as his little brother stood and headed for the door.

"Don't worry big brother," Chase said without looking back. "I can take care of myself and Andie."

Blake smirked but held his tongue and let Chase go.

They sat in the library all day, they were surrounding one large round table. The shredded paper had been dumped onto it and they didn't even have half of the first page found yet. But the parts that they had found they laid on a plastic cover and made sure that they would be able to just pull the other side over and cover them up when it got time to go.

"Don't worry Andie." Smiles said when the last bell of the day rang and they got kicked out the library.

"Yea, we'll make it right chica." Missy said hugging the girl.

"We don't have long though." Andie said. "And it's four freaking pages."

"You and me can work on it after your rehearsals." Chase said gently.

"I'll help too." Shane said nodding.

"Thanks guys," Andie said. "All of you guys."

When Shane and Andie arrived at rehearsal they instantly sat down and began to stretch. Andie frowned slightly the entire time,

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Just a headache." Andie replied.

"You sure?" Shane pressed.

Andie nodded and sent her a smile,

"I'm sure."

After their workout with the rest of the cast, Blake decided that they were going to run Ti Moune's Dance and When We Are Wed.

"Andie are you okay enough to do this?" Blake asked when she walked past him.

"Yes, I'm okay." Andie nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Bandy are you ready?" Blake asked.

From where the orchestra sat two hands popped up and gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone make little clumps around Andie." Blake said. "Andie you stand in the middle of the stage."

They all started to move and do as they were told.

"Okay and counting off, chorus you start off." Blake said. "And five six seven eight."

"We dance."

Andie began to walk back and forth shyly and nervously.

"We dance."

She looked out into the empty theater and wrung her hands together slowly.

"We dance."

They held the last dance for a full four count and Andie made sure she was back where she started by the time they finished.

"We dance!"

The music broke out and Andie set to work on the routine she was supposed to do. Closing her eyes she didn't want to see all the people looking at her, it was bad enough she'd agreed to do this but right now she was the center of attention and it was not to her liking. When they started to clap Andie broke out into what she'd come up with and did it perfectly.

"Very good, now let's run When We Are Wed."

Andie put her hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath. Then she moved to where she was supposed to be and waited for Blake to give her the signal for her to come in.

**This was very interesting and came completely out of nowhere lol. I'd been planning the killing of Andie's locker for a while now but never could fit it in. We all know Taylor did it but really to shred her story, script, choir stuff and English notes? Girl is asking for it again lol.**

**A/N-I think Andie took the whole situation rather well don't you? Lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	22. The Only Promise That Remains

**The Only Promise That Remains**

**Hey guys, this is going to be very short because it has been a very hectic day. Um you might get some fluff just because I don't really have time to start drama lol. Let's see, um the school paper at my school dedicated half the paper to the fight that happen two Thursday ago…yea the fight was that freaking big. And I was nearly in the freaking middle of it. Um it's getting closer to me leaving and I'm excited and sad cause I won't be able to update.**

**No clue what's going to happen, maybe a little drama. Maybe Andie will confront Taylor about the locker incident. Um I think, I'm not too sure we'll learn a little bit more about Shane cause you know she's gotta have a dark background or she wouldn't be in the story lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Justin Timberlake and Reba McEntire's "The Only Promise That Remains".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie was so tired when she got out of rehearsal that she had momentarily forgot Chase and Shane were going to help her sort of the shredded papers. Shane was tired too but Andie was worst off. Chase wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her out to the car.

"Go to sleep you two." Chase said climbing into the car once the girls were in and buckled up. "I'll wake you guys when we get there."

"You sure?" Andie asked rubbing her eyes roughly.

"I'm sure." Chase nodded leaning over in his seat and kissing her as gently as he could.

"Hey." Shane said throwing her jacket at them. "No making out in front of me."

"Well, if you were up for it you could join." Andie said watching Chase carefully.

Both she and Shane busted out laughing when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, making him look like a fish.

"Are—are you serious!" He squeaked.

"No she's not serious you retard!" Shane yelled laughing. "Besides I've already got my sight set on someone."

"Who?" Chase and Andie asked together.

"I'm not telling." Shane said grinning.

"Oh come on Shane." Andie whined. "I wanna know."

Shane grinned and shook her head.

"She doesn't go to MSA." She told them softly. "She goes to a public school."

"How'd you meet her?" Chase asked.

"I was drawing in the park," Shane said. "She came and sat next to me and just started talking."

"What's her name?" Andie asked.

"Alexis." Shane said quietly and Andie would have sworn she saw her blush.

"That's cool," Chase said. "You should bring her to one of our rehearsals so we can meet her."

"Yea, that'd be cool." Andie nodded.

"Now go to sleep," Chase said pulling out of the MSA parking lot.

Andie leaned the seat back and laid on her stomach to smile back at Shane. The two girls talked for a little while about little things like the musical, the choir and everything else. Chase smiled slightly but before he knew it they both were sleep.

When they pulled up to Andie's house, Chase gently shook Shane awake. He helped her up to the porch and sat her down on the steps, he put the backpack that held the shredded paper next to her and Shane slipped it on. Then Chase went back for Andie,

"What are you doing?" Andie mumbled rubbing her face in his chest as he gently pulled her from the car and made sure that he had a tight grip on her.

"Carrying you inside." Chase replied simply. "You're very tired."

"You're telling me." Andie muttered.

Chase chuckled and went to stand next to Shane, he smiled down at her and held a hand out to her. Shane looked up at him and smiled, she took hold of his hand and Chase smiled warmly.

"How are we gonna get the door open?" Shane asked frowning slightly.

"Will you ring the doorbell?" Chase asked.

Shane nodded sleepily and pushed the round button. Seconds later Sarah appeared,

"She's gonna work herself to death." Sarah commented as Chase carried Andie inside.

"We won't let her." Chase said.

He laid Andie down on the couch and turned Shane toward Sarah,

"This is Shane." He said simply. "Shane this is Sarah, Andie's guardian."

"It's nice to meet you." Shane said shaking Sarah's hand.

"You too," Sarah said smiling. "Andie's told me a lot about you."

"Good things?" Shane asked.

"The very best." A voice behind Chase and Shane mumbled.

"Oh so now you wanna wake up?" Chase asked hitting Andie's knee lightly. "After I done carried you into the house you wanna wake up."

Andie smirked and Shane rolled her eyes.

"You weren't really sleep." She said grinning. "You just wanted to be carried."

"You know me too well," Andie said sitting up. "Now, let's get to work on sorting my story out of this mess."

She waved a hand at the backpack.

"Where do you wanna do it?" Chase asked.

"My room," Andie replied. "So we won't have to move it, cause if we do it on the dining room table we'll have to move it when dinner comes around."

The other two nodded and followed Andie who was carrying the page up the stairs. They passed Charlie's room on the way and saw him playing his X-Box,

"Leave him." Andie whispered as Chase opened his mouth to say hi. "If you doesn't know you're here he won't come bother us."

Chase grinned and nodded.

"You're room is so cool Andie," Shane said spinning slowly around so she could see it all.

"Thanks Shane," Andie said smiling and closing the door behind her.

They all sat on the floor in a line and Andie opened the page and carefully took out what they had already pieced together. She laid it down and then opened it, she they all took a handful of the shredded paper and began to go through it.

Andie reached behind her and turned on her stereo, she started the five disc player on the first CD and decided that they'd just let them run through.

"At least we won't be doing this in silence." Chase commented.

The other two nodded.

They sorted out Andie's story for two hours and when Sarah told them that dinner was ready they only had the two pages finished, the story itself was four pages. Chase and Shane could tell that Andie was getting frustrated so they suggested that they go have dinner and come back after. Andie only agreed because she couldn't deny that she was getting hungry.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Sarah asked. "I heard the music but no laughing and talking at all."

"We were studying." Andie said quickly. "We've got this huge test coming up in English."

Sarah nodded.

"Why'd you just lie?" Chase whispered in her ear when Sarah turned to kinda clean up the stove.

"Because Sarah would be up at the school in a hot second and I don't need that right now." Andie replied quietly.

Chase nodded and went back to his food. Suddenly the doorbell rang and they all turned to look at the door.

"I got it!" Charlie said happily as he jumped up from his seat.

"No Charlie!" Andie hissed following the boy.

"But—why not?" Charlie asked stopping about ten steps away from the door.

"Because, it's getting dark and you shouldn't be answering the door." Andie told him patiently.

Charlie pouted and Andie rubbed his head before kissing the top.

"Just trying to look out for you." She said grinning.

"Yea, yea." Charlie said waving her hand away.

Andie laughed and went over to the door. She pulled it open and her grin slid from her face.

"What are you doing here?"

She watched as her Dad shuffled his feet nervously before looking at her.

"I came to ask you to come live with me," He said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Andie asked. "Do you really think my answer has changed?"

"Andie, I really want to make things right with you." He said. "The apartment I have is a nice two bedroom apartment we would have plenty of time to spend with each other and bond like fathers and daughters do."

"First off, I don't care if you want to make things right cause I don't. Second I'm not going to live with you in a two bedroom apartment, I need you to be 200 feet away from me at all times and third the only man who has earned the right to call me daughter is Tyler Gage which is really sad when you think about it cause he's not that much older than me."

"Andie," Her father said glaring at her. "I'm trying to be nice about this."

"Well keep trying." Andie replied closing the door.

When she got back into the dining room they were all looking at her,

"He wants me to come and live with him." Andie said quietly sitting back down. "But I don't want to go."

"Then you don't have to," Sarah said firmly.

Andie frowned slightly as she nodded.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked looking at her.

Andie shook her head,

"Nothing." She replied.

When they were finished with dinner and the dishes, the three teenagers headed back upstairs to try and piece together even more of her story.

"Don't worry Andie." Shane said when the girl gave a great sigh as she sat down. "We'll get it pieced together tonight."

"No we won't." Andie said tiredly. "It's too freaking long."

"Yes we will, if we can get another page done tonight then we'll only have one tomorrow and you'll be able to rewrite it and turn it in." Chase said nodding.

"Well then we'd better get started." Shane said as Andie pressed play on her stereo.

When Sarah came up to Andie's room at ten thirty to ask if Chase and Shane were staying the night she found the three teenagers sleep on the floor. Chase was holding Andie close to him while Shane's head was resting on Andie's side.

Sarah frowned at the shredded paper and the pieces they had put back together. What kind of studying was this? It looked like a lot of things had been torn or shredded to pieces. Sarah made a mental note as she stopped Andie's stereo to ask the girl about it in the morning. She covered Chase and Andie with one blanket and Shane with another, and then she flipped off the light and left the room.

For some complete random reason Andie was the first one to wake up, it had to be either still late at night or very early in the morning. It was still dark outside, Andie couldn't help but wonder why she'd woken up. She frowned when she noticed that there was no way in hell she'd be able to get up without waking Shane or Chase. Andie closed her eyes once more but didn't go back to sleep even though she tried. Her mind was racing and it was stopping her from going to sleep. She was remembering everything that was on that last page of her story. If she could remember it then they didn't need to put the rest of it together.

But Andie's mind wouldn't focus on that. It only wanted to go back to the fact that her Dad had asked her to come and live with him. Wouldn't that be weird? Or was he just expecting her to up and forgive him and move in with him? He'd been gone for nearly a decade and now he was back in her life and so far not causing much difference. Other than the fact that he was annoying her. If anything he should have come back a year ago when her mother got sick.

Andie snorted when she remembered that her dad claimed to be scared. As if she wasn't scared too. She had just turned sixteen when they found out her mother had cancer, but you didn't see her running away and leaving her mother to fend for herself. No Andie took care of her all by herself with the occasional help of Sarah.

She'd done it all too. Cooked, cleaned, washed and took care of her mother the more she got sick. Andie had pretended that she didn't mind but on the inside she did, she knew that it was only a matter of time before her mother was gone. But she hadn't expected it to happen that fast.

"What time is it?"

Andie visibly jumped. Looking down at her stomach she met Shane's sleepily eyes.

"I don't know." Andie replied honestly. "I think it's like around one."

"We haven't been sleep all that long," Shane said closing her eyes. "Why are you up?"

"I don't know," Andie replied. "Just randomly woke up, you?"

"You're breathing changed." Shane said simply. "And since I'm lying on your stomach I could feel it."

"Oh—I'm sorry." Andie offered weakly.

Shane chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine."

Andie smiled slightly,

"Don't you think you should have called your parents?" She asked. "Won't they wonder where you are?"

"No," Shane said. "They're not even home this week."

Andie frowned.

"So you're by yourself?"

"Yep, well until they come back on Friday." Shane replied.

"What do they do?" Andie asked.

"My moms a fashion designer," Shane said quietly. "And my dad, he drives race cars."

"So they're almost never at home." Andie said quietly.

"Nope, and if they are one is and the other one isn't." Shane said.

"Bummer," Andie said.

"Yep, but it's okay." Shane said. "I have my doggie Sawyer."

"Sawyer?" Andie asked grinning. "Isn't that the name of the con man on Lost?"

"Yep." Shane nodded. "He's the coolest character on that show."

"Not to mention the hottest." Andie said grinning.

"Naw," Shane said shaking her head. "I think Kate clearly beats him."

"Of course you do." Andie said smirking. "But hey at least we won't be fighting over who we want."

"True." Shane nodded.

"If you talked any louder you'd wake the whole house."

"Hey Chase," The two girls said smiling.

Andie looked back at him and smiled when she noticed that he had not opened his eyes yet.

"Yea, you now what be better? If you two had of stayed sleep," He muttered. "Then I could still be sleep."

"Oh poor baby." Andie teased.

Chase didn't reply, instead he buried his face in her shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"We should like get up and try to put this last page together." Shane said. "After all we've only got one more to do."

"It can wait." Andie said. "Til after rehearsal."

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yea," Andie nodded yawning. "I think I might go back to sleep."

"Do either of you know what time it is?" Chase asked.

"It's gotta be like around one." Andie muttered.

Suddenly the weight from Andie's stomach was gone and she cracked one eye open to see Shane reaching for her phone. She glanced at it and smacked her lips,

"It is twelve thirty."

She flopped back down on Andie's stomach but not hard enough to hurt her. She snuggled into her tummy and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

"What time did we fall asleep?" Chase asked.

"Last time I looked at the clock it was nine forty five." Andie said.

"Yea and then Chase you laid down and Andie you followed like five minutes later." Shane said. "When I laid down it was five minutes after ten."

"Right well," Chase said. "Enough talk, we need sleep."

"Yes sir," The two girls replied sleepily.

Andie listened to the other two fall asleep almost instantly. But her mind wondered back to her dad and she almost let herself get lost in her thoughts once more before she realized that she really needed to go to sleep. She was already tired and staying up all night thinking would not do her any good.

**Told you this one would be short. But the one tomorrow will be all long and stuff I promise. Um, I liked this one. It didn't have any drama—well not really and it just showed them being teenagers and helping out Andie. Although Andie did spend a lot of time thinking.**

**A/N-Does anyone else just randomly wake up and night and find that it takes you a while to get back to sleep? Me and Chantel do that a lot and we'll like talk for ten minutes then be knocked out again.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	23. Big Dreams

** Big Dreams**

**Hey everyone, school was alright. Didn't nothing happen but it was a block day meaning I only went to four classes but I was in those four classes for an hour and a half. Yea an hour and a half, man gym was okay we're playing some stupid Frisbee game but my other three classes were so freaking boring.**

**Anyway, let's see in this chapter I think something really bad is going to happen. I don't wanna tell you guys what but I do wanna warn you guys lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Bow Wow's "Big Dreams" even though I don't really like him lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step up 2, if I did I'd own Rob Hoffman. However I do own Alex, Shane, Brandy, Andie's dad (I haven't given him a name yet), and Aydan (Now you all are wondering who the hell Aydan)**

When Chase, Andie and Shane got to school the next morning Blake called them into his office. He looked at the three of them,

"Did you get it back together?" He asked curiously.

"Nearly." Andie replied rubbing her eyes roughly with the palm of her right hand. "We've got one more page to put together."

"Can you get it done?" Blake asked. "Or do you want me to talk to Mr. Valentine?"

"It wouldn't matter if you did." Andie said shrugging. "My story's going into the state competition and it's either get it in tomorrow or wait til next year."

Blake nodded,

"So have you figured out how exactly you're going to catch Taylor?" Charlie asked.

"What about the cameras?" Shane asked. "This school is full of cameras, wouldn't you see her on it though."

Blake shook his head.

"That camera was disconnected when it happen, someone pulled the plug in the wall."

Chase let out a frustrated sigh and Shane frowned.

"Guys just let it go." Andie said waving a hand. "I found my story, that's all I care about."

Chase had opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Go to class guys." Blake said shooing them from his office. "You can't be late."

They separated in front of Mr. Valentine's room, Andie and Shane hugged and Chase gave Shane a hug like what Tyler always gave Andie. Then she waved at them one last time before disappearing around the corner. Chase hugged Andie tightly and tilted her face up to kiss her. They hadn't got to fully kiss each other in a while and they tried to make the most of it before the bell rang. But they had just gotten into it when the bell rang.

"We're going to finish this at lunch." Chase told her firmly.

"Is that a promise?" Andie teased brushing her lips against his.

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"It is,"

She gave him a smile before heading into Mr. Valentine's classroom. Of course Taylor was already there and she glared at Andie the moment she entered the room. But Andie didn't care, she didn't have time for Taylor. She had so much stuff involving school that she couldn't squeeze dealing with the leader of Chase's fanclub into her schedule at the moment. Maybe at the end of the year.

"You'll have your story ready by tomorrow won't you Andie?" Mr. Valentine asked as he passed out a worksheet they were to complete.

"Yes," Andie nodded. "It'll be ready."

Mr. Valentine smiled and nodded, Andie glanced down at her worksheet before sighing. Andie could feel Taylor's glare trying to burn a hole in the back of her head but she refused to turn and look back at her. She wasn't going to let Taylor get at her, not again. Andie focused as hard as she could on the paper on her desk, she could already tell it was going to be a very long day, not to mention she was there til five or anytime after that.

"Hey Andie, Blake wants us all in the theater." Dylan called the moment Andie walked out of English.

"Why?" Andie asked the girl as they started to walk together.

"I don't know, but he told Tony to get everyone and bring them to the theater." Dylan said shrugging.

Andie pulled out her phone and pressed the number one.

"Where'd you go?" Chase asked.

"Blake wants the cast in the theater," Andie said. "Go to class, I'll meet you for dance."

"You sure?"

"Yep, see you soon." Andie said grinning. "Love you."

"Love you too," Chase replied.

Andie put her phone back in her pocket and went into the theater with Dylan. She spotted Shane and instantly went over to her. Andie took a seat next to her,

"So do you know why we're in here?" She asked her.

"I'm not really sure," Shane said shrugging. "It's a possibility that something either bad or good has happened or Director Collins just might want to talk to us."

"Yea but pulling us out of class?" Andie asked. "It's gotta be something important cause Blake would never pull a hundred and forty kids out of class just to talk to them about something small."

Shane nodded.

"Okay everyone settle down." Blake called coming into the room.

Everyone sat down somewhere and Blake moved so he was in the middle of the room. He looked at them for a moment before randomly calling out a name,

"Eva,"

"Yes Director Collins?" She asked from her place on Tony's lap.

"What part do we never run in the play?" Blake asked.

Eva frowned,

"I don't know sir." She said still thinking. "Haven't we run everything?"

"Yes, but not all of everything." Blake said. "Does anyone know why?"

Andie furrowed her brows as she thought hard about it. What song had they run but couldn't run all of it? Then it suddenly hit her,

"Why We Tell The Story and We Dance." She said quietly.

But Blake saw her lips move.

"What was that Andie?"

Andie glared at him for a moment before clearing her throat.

"We Dance and Why We Tell The Story."

Blake nodded and smiled.

"Do you know why we can't run them all the way through?"

Andie shrugged,

"Because we don't have a little Ti Moune." Shane said suddenly. "Right? Isn't there a little Ti Moune in the script?"

"Yes there is." Blake said. "Now I need to know if any of you have any younger sisters between the ages of six and thirteen."

"Does the sister have to look like Andie?" Angel asked.

"It'd be best if they did." Blake nodded.

Andie looked around, no one was coming forward. She needed a little girl between the ages of six and thirteen that looked like her. She didn't know any little girls—

"Camille." Andie said her eyes widened. "Bl—Director Collins, I've got someone."

"You're little sister?" Blake asked.

"Yea—but—well she's fourteen but she's short and could pass for a thirteen or twelve year old." Andie said.

"When can you get her here?" Blake asked.

"Um, let me call my brother and ask." Andie said pulling out her phone.

She pressed the number two button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Shouldn't you be in class little one?"

"Nice to hear from you too Tyler," Andie said rolling her eyes. "Hey um is Camille there?"

"What do you want with Camille?" Tyler asked. "I thought you called to talk to me."

"I call to talk to you all the time," Andie replied. "But now I'm calling to talk to my sister."

"Oh and what am I?" Tyler asked. "Just the guy that took care of you when you were running around in diapers?"

"Damn it Tyler Gage put Camille on the freaking phone!"

Andie had forgotten that the entire cast was watching and listening to her and she soon regretted calling Tyler by his entire name. Many people gasped and a few girls let out some shrieks,

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, now will you please go get Camille." Andie said huffing.

"Fine, hold on a second."

Andie heard him put the phone down and yell Camille's name. She rolled her eyes, he could have just taken the phone to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Camille." Andie said smiling, it'd been a while since she'd talked to the young girl.

"Andie!" Camille exclaimed. "What's up? I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know," Andie said. "But hey I got a favor to ask of you."

"What?" Camille asked.

"How would you like to come to MSA and be in a play with me?"

Andie bit her lip as she waited for Camille to answer.

"What kind of play?" She asked hesitantly.

"A musical, but you won't have to sing much." Andie said. "And you won't be on stage a lot either."

Camille didn't say anything.

"Would I have to come and rehearse?"

"Yea but not a lot." Andie said. "Come on Camille, it'll be fun."

"I don't know Andie," Camille said quietly. "What if I'm not any good?"

"Trust me," Andie said. "You'll be fine. Will you do it?"

Camille was silent for about two minutes before she let out a sigh.

"Yea," She said quietly. "I'll do it."

"Awesome!" Andie exclaimed. "Can you be ready to leave at like three thirty?"

"How're you gonna come get me?" Camille asked. "You don't have a car."

"Yea but my boyfriend does," Andie said. "We'll come get you."

"Andie's got a boyfriend!" Camille teased laughing.

"See you at three thirty Camille, tell Tyler I said bye." Andie said ignoring the girl.

"Bye Andie." Camille laughed.

When she hung up, Andie looked around to notice that over half the girls in the cast were now surrounding her.

"You know Tyler Gage?" One of them asked.

"Yes," Andie said slowly. "He's my brother."

"And you never told us?" Another one nearly shrieked.

"Uh—it's irrelevant to the musical in every way." Andie said. "Director Collins?"

"Yes Andie?" Blake asked.

"Camille said she'd do it," Andie replied. "I'll see if Chase will take me to get her after school."

Blake nodded.

"I also wanted to tell you guys that we'll be running the play for an extra week."

"What?" Andie exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because, we've been asked to come and perform at a few other schools and some county clubs." Blake explained.

Everyone else cheered but Andie groaned.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Running the show a whole other week," Andie said. "What if I'm really bad at this and we've been asked to perform at all these places? I'll make a fool of myself in front of hundreds."

Shane smiled and shook her head.

"You'll be fine because you're going to kick ass in this play and make hundreds happy."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Now you've all been excused from second period because the props and stage crate people would like to talk to you all about their ideas for a stage set up and what they want it too look like." Blake said.

Andie and Shane settled back against the wall to listen to the two girls and one guy that stood up from the mass of people and began to explain how they wanted the set to look.

When the bell rang Andie and Shane said goodbye to each other and she went to art while Andie walked with Blake to the dance studio.

"So how are you and Brandy doing?" Andie asked.

"We're okay," Blake said quietly.

"And Alex?" Andie asked gently. "How's he doing?"

"He's great actually," Blake said. "He's really happy with Brandy."

"But you and Chase miss him." Andie said quietly.

"Chase called you didn't he?" Blake asked.

Andie nodded,

"I think we should go see him after rehearsal." She said.

"I was planning too, he'd like for you to come too probably." Blake said. "He likes you."

Andie didn't say anything. But she did smile when she saw Chase and Moose stretching in the dance studio.

"Andie!" Moose yelled.

He jumped up and ran over to her. They hugged and did their handshake,

"Today at lunch." Moose said excitedly.

"Today at lunch what?" Andie asked.

Moose picked up her left hand and twisted the ring on her finger slightly.

"I'll marry you and Chase." He said grinning.

Andie's eyebrow's shot up. She had kinda forgotten that she and Chase still hadn't had their fake wedding.

"Not in front of all those people though." Andie said looking around Moose at Chase.

"Why not?" Chase asked grinning.

"Because I refuse." Andie replied simply. "Chase that's too many people,"

She walked over to him and sat when people started filing in. They had to keep this a secret.

"We can do it at lunch just not in the courtyard." She told him softly.

"Fine, but where?" Chase asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Andie said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, there's always that little back staircase that no one goes to." Chase said. "The one behind the choir room."

Andie nodded,

"See now that one works." She said smiling. "And it's just the crew and Shane right?"

"And me," A voice from behind them said.

The two teenagers jumped and spun around to find Blake grinning at them.

"You mean you'd actually come?" Chase teased.

"Guys, it's not for real." Andie said rolling her eyes. "We really don't need to make a big thing out of this."

Chase and Blake looked at her,

"She really isn't like most girls is she?" Blake asked his little brother.

"Nope," Chase replied shaking his head. "But that's why I love her."

Andie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't about me like I'm not even here."

Chase and Blake smirked.

"So right at lunch then?" Blake asked Chase.

"Yep, in the back staircase by the choir room." Chase said nodding.

Blake nodded and headed to the front of the room to begin class.

Andie found that she was actually getting nervous when class started winding down. She tried to convince herself over and over that it was for fake and it wouldn't take all that long. Moose would probably just say that Chase could now kiss the bride and it'd be over with. Or at least that's what Andie was hoping for. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married—or fake married to Chase, but she never liked being the center of attention and this would put her in the center of attention. She already knew Chase couldn't care less if he was in the spotlight but it made Andie nervous as hell.

When the bell rang, Moose jumped up and ran to go get her crew. Chase grabbed Andie's hand and she followed him out of the dance studio. He squeezed her hand and Andie gently squeezed back.

"Wait!" Andie said suddenly stopping dead in her track.

"What?" Chase asked stopping as well.

"Shane," Andie said letting go of his hand. "She's up on the third floor, I gotta go get her."

Chase nodded and leaned down so Andie didn't have to stand on her tip toes to kiss his cheek,

"I'll meet you in the staircase." She called as she turned and ran for the steps.

Andie took the steps two at a time and when she finally reached the third floor she was slightly out of breath.

"Shane!" She nearly hollered poking her head out of the stair doors.

"What?" Shane asked jumping.

"Come on!" Andie said. "You've gotta come with me."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Chase and I are getting married." Andie said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Now?" Shane asked frowning but letting Andie pull her down the stairs none the less.

"Yes now and I need you." Andie said.

"For what?" Shane asked.

"Look I know it's usually done by the father but since that ain't happening in my situation I wanted to know if you'd walk me down the aisle." Andie said still pulling her down the steps.

"You want me to do it?" Shane asked.

"Yes, will you?" Andie asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I'd be happy to!" Shane exclaimed grinning.

Andie smiled.

When they reached the first floor Andie was tackled by someone with bushy hair.

"Missy!" Andie exclaimed as she and the girl tumbled to the floor.

"You're getting married D!" Missy squealed quietly.

"For fake," Andie said heaving herself into a sitting position. "Not for real."

"But it's close enough with you two." Missy said as they both stood. "You two already act like you're married, now we're making it sorta official."

Andie rolled her eyes but the three girls headed toward the back staircase by the choir room and with each step Andie's stomach knotted a little bit more. She was going to be a mess on her real wedding day, she could already tell.

When they got to the back staircase Andie couldn't help but laugh. The entire crew was sitting on it, they had sorta made an aisle that Andie was supposed to walk up.

"I know what you're thinking." Moose said. "But it'll work better if you come down that steps ya know? So everyone cane see."

Andie nodded.

"Okay so everyone ready?" Moose asked clapping his hands together, he seemed rather excited about this.

"Come on Andie," Shane said pulling her toward the top of the stairs.

"I can't believe we are about to do this." Andie muttered.

"Neither can I."

They all turned to see Blake standing in the doorway.

"Hey you got to marry Brandy," Chase said. "I wanna marry Andie."

Andie pretended to be focusing on not tripping up the steps.

"Okay," Shane said when they got to the top. She turned Andie took look at her and took out her hair tie,

"I don't—." Andie began to protest but at the look Shane gave her she promptly shut her mouth.

"And you need some of—." Shane dug around in her pocket. "This!"

Andie took one look at what she was holding in her hand and shook her head.

"No eyeliner, no makeup."

But Shane grabbed hold of her chin before Andie could get away.

"If I was you I'd be still cause I could slip and whoops there goes your eyeball." Shane said cheerfully.

Andie's eyes widened and she stopped moving. She let Shane put eyeliner on her before stating that there would be no more make up.

"We should hurry before someone sees." Andie said.

Chase nodded from his place down at the bottom of the stairs by Moose.

"If Taylor sees this all hell is going to break loose." Sophie said looking out of one of the window.

"Then let's do this," Cable said flipping open his laptop.

He pressed a button and here comes the bride began to play. Andie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We have got to be some of the biggest retards." She muttered under her breath but she was smiling none the less.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

Andie shook her head.

"No,"

Shane chuckled and Andie linked arms with her. They went down the stairs fairly slow but to Andie it seemed like they were taking forever. Cable was recording the whole thing and Andie would have to remember to have a little conversation with him about how she would cut him up and stuff him in the walls if this ended up on Youtube. Sophie gave her a big encouraging smile when she passed her and Andie could only return it with a nervous one.

When she finally reached Chase, Andie took a deep breath and she and Shane unlinked arms. Chase interlaced their fingers and Andie grinned up at him,

Moose cleared his throat as Cable cut the music.

"Dearly beloved—."

"Moose," Chase and Andie said together.

"What?" Moose asked.

"Have you memorized the entire thing?" Andie asked.

"Well duh," Moose said. "I'm the one marrying you two, I'm supposed to say all this stuff."

"Moose," Chase said quietly. "We really don't have all that much time."

Moose huffed,

"Fine but can I at least say something?" He asked.

The couple nodded.

"Alright," Moose cleared his throat again. "Um, Andie West was my first friend. When she sat at my table about six months ago I knew instantly we were going to be friends. She was the first person besides Chase to be relatively nice to me. I didn't let her out of my sight her first day, I wanted to keep her close because I was scared if I lost sight of her I'd lose a friend. The best friend I've ever had and will ever have."

Andie smiled at Moose and wrinkled her nose at him when they met eyes.

"Now Chase Collins, Mr. Popular." They all laughed, Chase included. "Before Andie came to MSA he was a ladies man, all the girls loved him, and most of them still do. The guys were jealous cause they wanted to be him. But the one thing that I always liked about him was that he never thought he was better than anyone at MSA. He treated everyone the same but kept to himself. He didn't have any close friends, I mean he hung out with some people at lunch but he let them do the talking. Until he met Andie and she changed him and MSA. And in my opinion, it was all for the better."

When Moose was finished everyone clapped and Andie couldn't stop herself from hugging him.

"Okay," Moose said grinning when they pulled apart. "Chase you may now kiss your bride—since she's already wearing the ring."

"Oh shit the ring!" Andie exclaimed. She quickly took it off and handed it over to Chase,

"What about Chase?" Missy piped in.

"Yea what's he gonna wear?" Sophie asked.

Andie felt around her pockets but didn't find anything. Then very suddenly her hand shot up to her neck and she ran her fingers over the necklace that she always wore. It was the only one she ever wore. A gold one with a small, capital, cursive A as it's charm.

"I've got it." Andie said.

She reached behind her head and unclasped it from her neck. Andie grinned at Chase as she put the necklace on him.

"I love you Chase." She said quietly clasping it closed. Chase took hold of her hand and slipped the ring back on her finger like he'd done nearly two months ago.

"I love you too Andie." He replied.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Moose said nodding grinning from ear to ear.

Andie and Chase laughed, then he cupped her cheek and kissed her very gently but passionately. They heard their friends break out in applause but their only interest was each other. However they did have to pull apart when Blake suddenly let out a string of colorful words.

"What?" Chase asked looking over Andie's head. "Blake what's wrong?"

"Taylor's coming." He said.

"Run!" Kido yelled.

Chase and Andie watched as everyone started to scramble away, there were very few places to hide and it looked like the crew had taken up them all. The only ones still left out in the open were Chase, Andie, Blake, Moose, Sophie and Shane.

"Come on." Andie said grabbing Chase's hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Up the stairs." Andie replied.

"But they only go to the second floor." Moose said as they others followed.

"I know," Andie said.

"But Andie," Sophie said. "The second floor is in shambles."

"I know that too."

Andie made it to the second floor first and when she pushed open the door to the main hallway she stopped short and everyone ran into her.

It was dark and cold on the second floor, glass and broken pieces of what looked like wood lay all over the floor. It was impossible to step anywhere and not step on something. Every window was broken and one of them even looked like some of the edges had a little bit of blood on them.

"Wow," Shane said quietly.

"Blake how much is it going to cost to fix this?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," He replied. "Our parents do but when I asked them they got really angry."

"I bet they did," Andie muttered.

They all walked carefully through the rubble and they were half way through when Andie noticed that Moose was no longer with them. She let go of Chase's hand when she saw him hanging back a little ways looking at something.

"I don't know what to say." Sophie whispered in Andie's ear. "You should go talk to him."

"Me?" Andie asked. "I'm not good at comforting."

"That's not true," Sophie said gently. "You comforted me a lot in the hospital, I'd still be there if it wasn't for you."

Andie didn't reply.

"Now go, we'll meet you guys downstairs." Sophie said.

Andie nodded slightly and began to slowly make her back over to Moose. Before she could stop herself Andie put a hand on his shoulder and Moose visibly jumped.

"I'm sorry!" Andie exclaimed. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just forgot that we can't just—."

"It's alright." Moose said waving a hand. But he wasn't looking at Andie, she followed his gaze to the ground and saw a dusty red skull cap. The hat she fell on in the middle of the riot, Moose's hat.

"You know," He said quietly. "I completely forgot about that hat."

Andie tilted her head slightly and studied her best friend.

"It use to be one of my favorites." He said softly.

"You could take it home and give it a good wash," Andie suggested and she was happy to see Moose smile.

"Naw, I think I'll leave it here." He said.

Andie nodded,

"That was really sweet of you," She said after a moment or two. "To say those things about me."

"Yea well, they were true." Moose said shrugging.

"I know, but on the first day that we met." Andie said. "I tried to ditch you and you know it."

Moose didn't say anything.

"How come you never asked me why?" Andie asked.

"I don't know," Moose shrugged. "I figured that I can't really force you to be my friend but if we hadn't of started getting along that first day I would have left you alone."

"And just think, I'd be so lonely without you." Andie said grinning.

Moose snorted but smiled none the less.

"You'd have made friends eventually." He said. "People like you cause you're nice to everyone."

It was Andie's turn to shrug.

"It's just how my mom taught me to be." She said.

Moose nodded slightly,

"Well, next time you go and visit her." He said gently. "Tell her I said thank you."

Andie smiled,

"I will."

When the last bell finally rang Andie met Chase at their locker.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure," Chase said.

"Will you take me to my old neighbor hood so I can pick up my sister?" Andie asked. "She's going to be in the musical as well."

Chase nodded,

"Sure just tell me where to go."

Andie smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks."

When Andie and chase pulled up in front of Tyler's old foster home, he and Camille were sitting on the porch.

"Andie!" Camille yelled running toward her.

"Hey what's up Camille?" Andie asked hugging the girl tightly.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Camille asked. "I wanna meet him."

Andie laughed and smiled as Chase came around the side of the car to stand next to her.

"Camille, Chase." Andie said grinning as Tyler came up to her and hugged her tightly. "Chase, Camille."

Camille stuck out her fist and Chase gently knocked his against hers. Then Tyler and Chase knocked fists.

"You ready?" Andie asked Camille.

"Yep." Camille nodded.

"Then climb in," Andie said opening the back door for her.

On the ride back to school Camille told Andie about how her school life was going and Andie told her nearly everything about hers.

"So what am I going to have to get Tyler on this Taylor girl?" Camille asked.

Andie laughed,

"I think Tyler already wants to kill her." Chase said. "But he's gotta get in line first."

Chase and Moose went into the dance studio to work on some new moves for their crew while Andie took Camille to the theater, they were only about five minutes late. But none the less everyone was stretching and warming up when they arrived.

"Director Collins," Andie said calling Blake over.

"Director?" Camille asked.

"I call him Blake," Andie said smirking.

"Yes Andie?" Blake asked making his way over to them.

"Blake this is my little sister Camille." Andie said. "Camille this is the director of the play Blake."

Blake shook Camille's hand,

"So what am supposed to call you?" Camille asked. "Cause she calls you Blake and Director Collins."

"I think Director Collins will have to do for now," Blake said smiling.

Camille nodded,

"Andie get her warmed up and teach her We Dance." Blake instructed.

"Okay," Andie nodded. "Come on let's go in the costume room cause costumes aren't here today."

Camille nodded and followed Andie into the slightly crammed room. As Andie shut the door she already knew it was going to be a long rehearsal.

They didn't get Camille home til six thirty and Tyler told Andie that Bill and Lena were tripping like crazy so he was taking her and Malcolm to him and Nora's apartment.

"Is it a big apartment?" Andie asked grinning.

"Huge," Tyler nodded.

"Awesome, I'll have to come see it one day." Andie said.

Just then her phone rang. Andie dug it out of her pocket and saw that it was Sarah.

"Hello?"

"Andie you need to come home." Sarah said quickly.

"Why?" Andie asked. "Sarah what's wrong?"

"It's your father," Sarah said. "You need to come home now."

"I'm coming." Andie replied.

"What's wrong little one?" Tyler asked.

"My dad he's done something that has Sarah upset so I gotta get home." Andie said.

"I'm coming with you." Tyler said.

Andie nodded and as Tyler climbed into the back of Chase's SUV, she couldn't help but wonder what was happening now.

When they got to Sarah's house there were two police cars in the front of the house. As they got closer they could see Andie's dad leaning against one of the hoods talking to the officers.

"What is going on?" Chase asked frowning.

"I don't know." Andie replied unbuckling her seat belt when he stopped. "But I'm about to fine out."

She hopped from the car and ran up to the porch where Sarah was sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, what—."

But Sarah simply handed her a piece of paper. Andie took it from her guardian and scanned over it, when she got done she frowned.

"Hold on," She said passing the paper to Tyler. "The judge here by declares Marcus West as my biological parent doesn't that mean—."

"He's gotten full custody of you!" Tyler nearly yelled.

"What?" Chase yelled taking the paper from Tyler. "He can't do that!"

"Apparently he just did." Sarah said. "He brought the police and everything, he's even packed up your clothes."

"But—he—I—I won't go live with him!" Andie yelled. "I won't!"

"You don't have a choice." A voice said behind them. "You're not eighteen yet and that piece of paper says that you are my responsibility, so I've come to take you home."

Andie spun around to face her father.

"You can't make me!" She yelled.

"I can't." He said. "But they can."

He pointed to the two police men leaning against the cars. Andie turned to look at Chase, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't make me go with him." She whispered. "I want to stay with you."

Chase moved toward Andie and pulled her into a tight hug. Her hands clung to his back and balled up in his shirt.

"I don't want to go with him!" She yelled in Chase's chest.

"Andie don't make this any harder than it is." Her dad said.

Suddenly there were two set of hands on her back and arms, pulling her gently but firmly away from Chase.

"No!" Andie yelled shrugging them off. "I want to stay here!"

"I'm sorry little lady but you can't." One of the officers said. "The court said—."

"I don't give two fucks about what the court has to say!" Andie yelled. "What about what I want? Shouldn't it be my decision?"

"You're not eighteen." The other office said.

Andie's grip on Chase was slipping but two hands grabbed hold of her lower arms and Andie knew it was Tyler.

"Let her stay here," Tyler said. "It's clear she doesn't want to go with him, why make her?"

"Court order." Andie's dad said smugly. "Now could we hurry this up, some of us have work to get to."

Andie's grip on Chase slipped and she just barely managed to grab hold of his hands. Tyler's grip on her arms was slipping as well. Both of them looked like they were going to cry and Andie could hear Charlie crying infront of the screen door.

"Miss you're making it harder than it has to be."

"Chase my grip is slipping." Andie whispered, tears streaming down her face. "You'll come and get me won't you?"

"Yea," Chase nodded holding her hands just a bit tighter. "I'll come and get you."

"I'll be right there with him Andie." Tyler said.

"You promise?" Andie whimpered.

"I promise," They said together.

Andie nodded and looked up into Chase's teary eyes. She gave him a small smile before looking back down at their hands and letting go. She turned quickly while she still had enough courage to do so and followed her dad over to his car. She climbed into the back seat of the car and as her dad pulled away from the house she turned around to look out the back window. Chase and Tyler were standing in the middle of the street watching the car drive away, Andie tried to give them a brave smile but she couldn't. And the more she thought about the more tears that leaked from her eyes.

"He said he'd come and get me." She whispered so her father wouldn't hear. "They both promised."

Her father talked the entire ride to the apartment. Andie didn't answer one of his questioned and she didn't comment on anything. When they reached his apartments she climbed from the car and slammed the door. Her dad glared at her but Andie glared right back. She followed him up to the fourth floor and to apartment number E23, she hoisted the backpack of her clothes she'd found in the back seat up farther on her shoulder and sniffled.

"Aydan," Her father called opening the door. "Aydan I'm home and I'm have someone I want you to meet."

"Who the hell is Aydan?" Andie asked.

Before her father could answer a girl around thirteen years old came from one of the back rooms. She had long jet black hair with large brown eyes, she wore a long sleeved shirt that had rips and tears in it and a pair of cut up jeans.

"Andie this is Aydan." Her father said grinning. "Aydan this is Andie, you're big sister."

**Wow, that's all I gotta say ya'll. Wow. Lol, next chapter will be up tomorrow I hope cause I don't wanna leave ya'll hanging. This one is another twenty two chapters and I was supposed to be in bed about fifteen minutes ago lol.**

**A/N-Andie has a little sister, oh boy this could get interesting.**

**Reviews make my fingers type chapters!**

**Danyi**


	24. Tourniquet

** Tourniquet**

**Hey guys, today was not a good day. I'm not sure why but it just was not a good day. But I'm home now, there's no one here so I can turn up the music and crawl inside my self while I write. Um school was okay, I think it all started when I woke up and it was freaking snowing again.**

**But that's not important, what is important is what's going to happen in this chapter. I'm actually not sure what's going to happen but it should be interesting. We'll learn some stuff about Aydan and Andie still has to go to school and piece the rest of her story together.**

**A/N-This one is named after Evanescence's "Tourniquet" just cause I like that song and the band.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie stared at the girl she'd just been told was her sister. Her freaking sister—well stepsister but still she was related to Andie. Aydan was looking up at Andie with curiosity, her large eyes looked sunken and hollow and her skin was rather pale in Andie's opinion. But she kinda looked like Andie, not too much but you would be able to tell that they were some how related. Cousins maybe, but not sisters. And Andie found her to be extremely skinny, something that wasn't sitting well with Andie.

"Hey," Andie said gently bending so that she was eye level with the girl.

She didn't say anything at first and Andie tilted her head slightly.

"Aydan," Their dad said glaring at the little girl. "Say hi."

"Hi," Aydan's voice was light and soft but sounded as if it hadn't been used in years.

"Glad to see you two are getting along," Their father said nodding. "You'll be sharing a room together so you're going to have to make it work."

Andie glared at him as he walked around them and into the kitchen. She stood up straight and glanced back down at her sister.

"So which room is ours?" She asked her softly.

Aydan looked as if she was going to say something but decided against it. Instead she turned and walked back toward the hallway. She looked over her shoulder at Andie and the teenager took that as a sign that she was to follow. Andie hoisted her backpack up higher on her shoulder and slowly followed the girl.

It was a small room with one bed and a dresser, the bed was only a twin one and Andie didn't plan on sleeping on the floor or making Aydan so it'd be a tight squeeze. The walls were covered with all kinds of posters, mostly rock bands but a few of them were people Andie knew. Aydan sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Andie looked over the room. There was a knock on the door and both of the girls jumped.

"Didn't mean to scare you guys." Their dad said. "But what do you want for dinner?"

Neither Andie nor Aydan said anything and their dad huffed,

"Is pizza okay?" He asked.

Andie and Aydan simply stared at him, Andie refused to talk and she didn't have a clue what was wrong with Aydan.

"Answer me!" Their father yelled.

Aydan jumped about a foot in the air while Andie raised her eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you yelling at?" She yelled back.

Andie watched her dad's eyes narrow and she swore that Aydan might have inched farther back on the bed.

"I'll just order you two a large pepperoni," He growled. "You used to love it when you were little Andie."

Andie didn't reply. She had decided that she wasn't talking to him unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't deserve to have her waste her breath on saying something to him. Her father drummed his fingers in frustration on the frame of the door before turning and heading back down the hall.

Aydan let out a slight sigh and Andie glanced over her shoulder at him. Then she sat on the floor and pulled open her backpack. She found that the rest of the shredded paper in a zip lock bag along with the plastic covered pages of her story they'd worked so hard to put together. Andie put that on the ground next to her and saw that nearly all of her clothes had been crammed into the bag. Her charger for her phone was thankfully in there as well along with her toothbrush, her brush and comb and about four of her hats.

"So Aydan," Andie said re-zipping her back and leaning it against the wall next to her. "How old are you?"

Aydan looked at her.

"Come on," Andie said gently. "I know you can talk, you said hi to me earlier."

Still nothing.

"Fine," Andie sighed hitting the back of her head on the wall. "You don't have to talk until you want to."

Andie gave Aydan a small smile before taking out her phone and going into the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the tub and pressed the number one and held it up to her ear.

"Andie! Are you alright?" Chase asked.

"Yea, I'm as okay as I'm ever gonna be living here." Andie said quietly.

"We're going to get you out of there in no time." Chase said.

"We promise little one!" Came Tyler's voice from the background.

"Am I on speaker?" Andie asked.

"Yep." Chase said.

"Good because you all need to hear this, is Sarah there too?"

"I'm right here Andie," Sarah said softly.

"You've never gonna guess what was waiting for us when we got to his apartment." Andie said.

"What?" Chase asked. "More papers saying he's taken something else from you?"

"No," Andie said quietly. "My little sister."

"WHAT!"

Andie nodded and rubbed her face roughly.

"Yep, my little sister." She paused. "Well step sister but still she's my sister."

"Who's the mother?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Andie replied.

"How old is she?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, she looks to be around thirteen."

"Does she look like you?" Chase asked.

"Not really, we could pass for cousins but not sisters." Andie replied shrugging. "But guys she won't talk and she's really skinny."

"You think he's been starving her?" Sarah asked.

"No, because he's ordering pizza right now but I think she doesn't get enough to eat." Andie replied. "How soon til you guys can get me out of here?"

"We don't know," Sarah said. "Because he somehow got a judge to say that he was capable of taking care of you, it'll be hard to fight that."

Andie sighed,

"So I'm stuck here for while then?"

"Afraid so," Tyler said softly. "But we are going to get you out of there."

"And Aydan," Andie said quietly. "She needs to get taken away too."

"Maybe we can find out who her mother is and she if that helps any." Chase suggested.

Before Andie could say anything the doorbell rang,

"That's pizza so I've gotta go." She said standing.

"You'll be at school tomorrow won't you?" Chase asked.

"Yep," Andie nodded.

"Do you need me to come and get you?"

Andie thought about it for a moment.

"Yea, cause I'm not really sure about this neighborhood." She paused. "Ty, he's got me down here by where PJ use to live."

"You're lying!" Tyler exclaimed. "It's dangerous down there."

"Like I don't know that." Andie said.

"Andie," Her father's voice was suddenly calling. "Come and eat!"

"I guess I should go." Andie sighed. "I'll talk to you guys later and Chase I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ty give him directions. We're in those blue apartment buildings."

"Okay," Tyler said.

"Andie," Chase said. "I love you."

"I love you too and," Andie paused. "Don't worry about me, I can handle my dad."

After hanging up, Andie left the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

"That box is for you and Aydan to share." Her father grunted as he walked by her with a box in his hand. Andie watched him walk down the hall and disappear into a room at the very end of the hall. He slammed his door closed and Andie rolled her eyes,

"But where's Aydan?" She muttered when she noticed that the girl was no where in sight.

Picking up the box of pizza and taking two pops from the refrigerator, Andie walked back into the living room. She wasn't in there either. Frowning, Andie went back to there room where she found the girl lying on the bed with her back to the door.

"Hey Aydan," Andie said gently. "Don't you wanna eat?"

Aydan shook her head.

"You sure?" Andie asked. "There's enough for both of us."

Aydan didn't say anything, Andie sighed as she went back into the kitchen. She picked up a napkin and opened the pizza box. She took out two pieces of the pepperoni pizza and put them on the napkin, and then she went back into their room and laid the pizza on the bed next to Aydan. She placed the pop on the dresser and headed over to her backpack.

"It's there if you want it." Andie said quietly.

Then she picked up the zip lock bag of shredded paper and her plastic covered story. Andie went back into the living room and turned on the TV before sitting on the floor. She pulled the coffee table in front of her and with the box open on the couch behind her, Andie began to try and put the last page of her story together.

After Chase dropped Tyler back off at his house, he headed out to Brandy's apartment where he knew Blake was. He had called his brother about twenty minutes ago and told him that he needed to talk to him. So he wasn't surprised that when he got there Blake was leaning against his own SUV waiting for him. Alex was sitting on the hood telling him about something and Blake was smiling and nodding every once in a while.

"Chase!" Alex yelled hopping from the hood of Blake's car.

"Hey." Chase said quietly hugging his little brother.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked looking up at him and frowning.

"Chase what happened?" Blake asked coming forward to look his little brother in the eye.

"Andie's dad, managed to get a judge to grant him full custody of her." Chase said quietly. "He took her away tonight."

Blake and Alex stared at Chase.

"But who would grant him custody?" Blake asked. "Wasn't Sarah doing just fine by herself?"

Chase nodded and ran his hands over his face roughly.

"We're going to get her back though aren't we?" Alex asked.

"I hope so," Chase said. "Will you help?"

Alex nodded eagerly.

"I'll try to have something by the morning." His eyebrows were already knitting together as he thought hard.

"She'll be in class tomorrow won't she?" Blake asked.

"Yea, I'm going to pick her up in the morning." Chase said. "But that's not all,"

"What else could there possible be?" Alex asked.

"Andie's got a little stepsister." Chase replied.

"How old is she?" Blake asked.

"Andie said she looks to be around thirteen but she won't talk to her at all." Chase explained. "So she can't be sure."

Blake nodded, they both looked down at Alex who seemed lost in his own little world.

"Alex, why don't you go have dinner." Chase said turning him toward Brandy's apartment. "And you'll be able to think better about how you can help Andie."

Alex nodded and after saying goodbye to his two older brothers ran inside.

"Don't worry Chase." Blake said as they brothers made their way over to their respectable SUVs. "We'll get her back in Sarah's custody soon."

Chase nodded and climbed into his truck. But even as he started it and pulled away from the curb, soon seemed like too long away.

When Andie finally finished piecing together the last page of her story it was nine thirty. Giving a tired sigh Andie reached into her backpack and pulled out a notebook. She flipped to a clean page and found a pen in the bottom of her bag.

"Now it's time to rewrite it." She muttered.

But she hadn't even gotten her name written down when she heard footsteps in the hall. She glanced up to see Aydan making her way down the hallway, the napkin that Andie had left the pizza on was balled up in her fist.

"There's more," Andie said gently. "More pizza behind me and more pop in the fridge."

Aydan nodded slightly and slowly came over to the couch. Andie opened the box of pizza for her and Aydan took out another piece. As she ate it she went into the kitchen and Andie heard the refrigerator door open and close. Aydan walked back pass Andie and down the hall, but Andie noticed that she glanced at her before disappearing into their room.

"Why won't you talk?" Andie muttered frowning.

Shaking her head, Andie went back to her paper. She practically knew the story by heart but there were certain things, certain tiny details that gave the story its life and if she missed those Andie would be extremely pissed.

Andie looked up again when the door at the end of the hall opened. Her father came out of his room with an empty pizza box and beer can in his hand.

"How're you getting to school tomorrow?" He asked her.

"My boyfriend." Andie replied not looking up at him.

"You're boyfriend?" Her dad asked.

"Yes dude my boyfriend," Andie replied. "He'll come get me in the morning and he'll bring me home after rehearsal."

"Rehearsal for what?" Her dad asked. "Why the hell do you have to go to rehearsal?"

"Because," Andie answered.

When she didn't continue she heard him let out a tired sigh.

"Because why?"

"Because I do," She said still not looking at him.

"Andie," He sighed. "Why do you have to act like this?"

"Why?" Andie asked looking up finally. "Because you come back here after a decade and just decide to fuck my life up. I was doing just fine without you, I didn't need you when mom got sick and I don't need you now."

"Could you at least try to make this work?"

"No," Andie said. "I don't want to be here, I want to be in Sarah's house."

"Well that's not going to be happening," Her dad said. "So you'd better start cooperating."

Andie glared at him.

"Until I'm back at Sarah's permanently I ain't cooperating with anything."

Her father began to mutter darkly under his breath as he stopped into the kitchen and Andie went back to her work. She listened as he slammed the refrigerator door closed and stomped back through the living room with two beer cans in his hands. He banged on Aydan's door rather loudly and Andie just barely stopped her pen from marking up her paper.

"Aydan!" He yelled. "Bedtime! Now!"

Andie glared at the back of her fathers head. Now she could start to see why Aydan didn't talk. Always getting yelled at would take a toll on anyone and he probably never let her get a word in edgewise anyways. Andie sighed, as she copied down her ripped up story onto fresh clean paper Andie had to keep repeated one thing over and over just to keep from bursting into tears.

'_Chase will come and get me. He promised._'

Chase and Blake both pulled into the garage behind their parents cars at the same time. Chase resting his head against the steering wheel for a few moments, he just had a feeling that tonight was not going to be a good night in the Collins household.

"Come on Chase," Blake said glancing at his watch. "Dinner is supposed to be ready in five."

Chase nodded and climbed from his car.

"Do you think they'd let me skip dinner?" He asked his older brother.

"I could try and find you an excuse." Blake said softly. "In fact I may just say that there is a bug going around the school and I've got it too."

"We're horrible." Chase said grinning.

"I know, now go on up to your room." Blake said. "I'll handle mom and dad."

"As if I'd have it any other way," Chase replied heading for the staircase.

Blake watched his brother go before heading into the dining room to convince their parents that the two of them were sick.

Chase flopped down face first on his bed. He couldn't believe that Andie's dad had managed to get full custody of her. Who'd give someone like him full custody? And those cops saw she didn't want to go with him, it shouldn't have mattered if she wasn't eighteen. She was scared and heartbroken and they just ignored it like it was nothing.

Turning onto his side Chase kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and pants. He pulled the covers up over his head and gave a long, tired sigh. He smirked when he heard his bedroom door open.

"You're supposed to knock you know?" He called from under the covers.

"Yea but I didn't want to." Blake replied.

Chase looked up at him with one eye,

"Did you want something?" He asked.

Blake shook his head.

"Just coming to tuck me in then?" Chase asked.

"Yep,"

Chase groaned and rolled his eyes as he felt Blake tuck the covers around his body.

"Blake, I will be seventeen in a month and a few days," He argued. "I don't need to be tucked in."

Blake chuckled and ruffled Chase's hair.

"I'll make you a deal." Blake said.

"I'm listening," Chase said after a moment or two.

"You let me tuck you and I promise I won't kiss your forever before I go." Blake said.

Chase's hand shot out from under the covers.

"Deal."

Blake laughed and knocked fists with his little brother. But he pulled the covers down just enough to kiss his forehead and before Chase could react he pulled them back up and wrapped them around Chase so it'd take him a moment to get out of them. He was already half way down the stairs when Chase's string of colorful words reached his ears.

**Right it's one o'clock in the morning and I must go to bed. Don't have school tomorrow but I'm going to see Iron Man so I don't know when you'll get your update tomorrow lol.**

**A/N-I think Andie's dad is going to have one hell of a time getting her to cooperate lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!  
Danyi**


	25. All I Care About

** All I Care About**

**Hey guys, I know you didn't get an update yesterday and that's my bad. I didn't have school but I was out of the house all day. I went to the mall, went to Hot Topic then my friend came over and we went to go see Iron Man. That movie was so freaking good! I loved it, think I'm about to go see it again lol. But yea I'm sorry you didn't get an update, I might put up two tonight but I don't think so cause I've got to get up early tomorrow.**

**In this chapter Andie's going to turn in her story which took forever to get back together. She and Chase are gonna have some fluff moments just because I think they're needed at the moment and um I'm not sure, maybe Alex will have a plan by the time it's over but I don't think so. Who knows? Lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "All I Care About" in the movie Chicago.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. And I don't own anything from Once On This Island.**

Andie was waiting for Chase when he pulled up in front of the apartment buildings. She stood and brushed the dirt from her pants as Chase climbed out of the car and scooped her up into a bear hug. Andie buried her face in his chest and balled up her fists in the back of his shirt. Chase's hands ran up and down her back in a sort of soothing way. Andie visibly relaxed and Chase kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yea." Andie nodded. "Or at least as okay as I'm going to be."

"Don't worry," Chase replied cupping her face in his hands and making her look up at him. "Alex is working on a plan, we'll have you out here in no time."

Andie gave him a small smile and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"We should get going." Andie whispered when they pulled apart. "Or we'll be late for school."

Chase grinned down at her and kissed her softly on the lips before finally releasing her and opening the passenger door. Andie climbed into the SUV and could feel all the tension in her muscles leaving. She felt safe now, being around Chase did that to her and when he took hold of her hand she was completely fine once more.

"Did you get your story finished?" Chase asked.

"Yep," Andie nodded smiling. "It's ready to be turned in."

"Good, now all we gotta do is wait for them to tell you that you've won first place." Chase said squeezing her hand.

"Man I hope not," Andie said closing her eyes.

"How come?" Chase asked.

"Because if I get first place then I have to compete in this other competition which I really don't want to do." Andie replied.

Chase nodded,

"Did Aydan talk to you?" He asked gently.

"Nope, but I got her to eat." Andie said. "Some pizza and pop, that's gotta count as something."

"Yea it does," Chase said. "Moose is gonna go mental when he finds out."

Andie groaned and opened her eyes.

"I forgot about Moose."

Chase chuckled,

"Maybe you should just talk to him before class." He suggested.

"Naw, I'll wait til Geography." Andie said. "Because that way I have the whole period to explain everything."

Chase nodded,

"And Missy and Shane need to know as well."

"I just figured we tell the whole crew." Andie said shrugging. "It's not like I don't want them to know."

Chase glanced sideways at her, Andie did not look good. She was probably more tired than anything but she still didn't look good. She was rubbing a hand over her stomach while staring out of her window.

Chase frowned,

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asked.

Andie looked down in her lap and shook her head.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"There was nothing to eat," Andie said quietly. "There was no bread for toast, no eggs and bacon, no milk for cereal and the cereal box was empty except for a few crumbs. So I thought maybe a sandwich and then I remembered there wasn't any bread. The refrigerator's basically empty."

Chase's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Does an egg and bacon sandwich sound good?" He asked her gently.

"Chase we don't have to go get something," Andie said looking up at him.

"Andie," Chase said firmly, her stomach gave loud growl. "See you're hungry."

"Okay, okay." Andie sighed. "An egg and bacon sandwich sounds wonderful."

Chase nodded. He took her to a sandwich place right around the corner from the school that had really good breakfast. They both got an egg and bacon sandwich but Chase gave Andie over half of his. He wasn't surprised when she ate it, because of her having to go to the hospital for Bulimia, Andie know had to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner or she'd get all messed up and couldn't focus on anything. If she missed those or didn't get to eat something then she wasn't right for the rest of the day. Chase seriously doubted right now the last thing she needed was to be unable to function right while in the hands of her father.

"After school we'll go to the grocery story and buy some food." He told her as they went back out to his car.

"Are you sure?" Andie asked.

"Yea," Chase nodded. "I'm sure, you need to be able to eat in the morning. You know what happens if you don't."

Andie sighed and closed her eyes.

"Aydan needs it more than I do." She said quietly. "She's so freaking skinny."

"Don't worry," Chase said. "We'll get her fed as well."

Andie gave Chase a small smile.

When they got to MSA, Moose and Missy were waiting for them in the parking lot.

"You guys are late." Missy said after Moose and Andie hugged and did their handshake.

"Yea," Andie nodded. "We had to stop and get me some food."

Chase and Moose knocked fists and apparently Moose didn't hear Andie because he didn't say anything. Chase gave Andie a kiss on the cheek and left her to talk with Missy while he and Moose set off toward the courtyard.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast at Sarah's?" Missy asked.

"My Dad is back Missy," Andie said quietly. "And he managed to get full custody of me."

"That means you're living with him?" Missy asked.

Andie nodded. They both began to walk together slowly toward the courtyard.

"And I have a step sister—well half sister really—whatever she's my sister."

"Damn, who's the mom?" Missy asked.

"I don't know," Andie replied. "But you could tell that we're related, not sisters, cousins maybe but you could tell."

"So why did you have to stop and get you some food this morning?" Missy asked.

"Because there's no food in the refrigerator." Andie replied. "It's close to being empty and nothing in there would have made breakfast."

Missy nodded,

"What's you're sisters name?"

"Aydan," Andie answered. "She doesn't talk at all and I don't blame her cause all our dad does is yell at her."

"You don't let him yell at you do you?" Missy asked.

"Of course not," Andie said. "You know I'll yell right back at him."

Missy smiled and draped an arm over Andie's shoulders.

"That's my girl."

Andie chuckled and shook her head.

When they reached the MSA crew table, Andie looked around it and sighed. No Shane.

"She's upstairs." Moose told her quietly.

"Yea I figured." Andie replied shrugging. "Hey Sophie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sophie tilted her head curiously but nodded. She followed Andie inside the school into an empty classroom right off the door.

"What's up?" She asked Andie.

Andie sat on one of the desk and pulled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

"My Dad got full custody of me yesterday." She said quietly. "So I have to live with him now,"

Sophie watched Andie carefully,

"That's not all though, he brought with him my half sister, Aydan." Andie looked Sophie dead in the eyes. "She doesn't talk and she's really skinny and all he does is yell at her."

"He doesn't hit her does he?" Sophie asked.

"I don't think so," Andie asked. "But then again I'm not too sure she'd let me touch her."

"We've gotta figure out how exactly we're going to get you away from him." Sophie said frowning slightly.

"Alex is supposed to be working on it." Andie said shrugging. "But this is way more complicated than any situation we've been in before."

"It could take him a while." Sophie said quietly and Andie nodded. "So what will you do until then?"

"Cause my dad as my hardship as I can." She replied smirking and hopping off the table as the bell rang.

"Andie," Sophie said following her back out the classroom. "Just be careful."

Andie smiled at her,

"Sophie, if he ever puts his hand on me I'll kill him."

Chase walked her to English class. He kissed her like normal and hugged her as well,

"Am I gonna get to read your story?" He asked her. "I kinda wanna read it since I had to help bring it back from the dead."

Andie laughed and nodded.

"When I get it back you can read it."

"K, I'll see you after class." He said kissing her forehead.

"After class," Andie nodded.

Chase watched her disappear inside the classroom before sighing and headed off to science.

"Andie do you have the story?" Mr. Valentine asked.

Andie nodded and took from her backpack a blue folder that had her story in it. She smiled as she handed it over and headed off to her seat. She pulled out her notebook and settled back into her chair.

However when Andie got to Geography Moose was waiting for her. He patted the spot next to him at a joined table and Andie sat down.

"Chase said you have something important to talk to me about." He said looking at her.

"Oh right you two have first period together, I forgot." Andie said more to herself that Moose.

"Andie, what do you need to talk to me about?" Moose asked.

"Um, my dad came back right?" Andie said. "And he got custody of me yesterday so now I'm living with him and my half sister Aydan."

Moose stared at her.

"Hold up, let me get this right." He sat up a little straighter in his chair. "You're dad came back, he got full and complete custody of you so now you've got to live with him and you're half sister Aydan that you didn't even know you had?"

"Yep," Andie nodded. "Wow you're really good with one sentence summaries aren't you?"

Moose sent her a look,

"Andie now is not the time to be cracking jokes." He whispered as Ms. Jones started class.

Andie smirked,

"Moose, if I don't find some humor in something I ain't gonna make it til when you guys finally get me out of there." She whispered back.

Moose nodded and watched as Andie rested her head on her folded arms that were lying on the table. He laid his head on her elbow and Andie gave him a small smile,

"You know what I don't get Moose?" She asked him quietly while lying so that their foreheads were touching.

"What?" He asked.

"Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to me?"

When Chase got to dance class Moose practically tackled him to the floor.

"We've gotta get her out of there." He said. "Chase we can't let Andie stay with that guy."

"Whoa Moose, calm down." Chase said prying the tiny teens hands from his shirt. "We're going to get Andie back to Sarah's house, it's just gonna take some time."

Moose scratched his head and just barely caught his cap as if fell from his curly hair.

"I think the longer Andie stays there the more we're going to start seeing her change. And not for the better."

"I know," Chase nodded. "And that's what worries me."

At lunch, Andie went up to the third floor to find Shane. She was sitting as usual at her locker with a book in her lap. But it wasn't Idlewild, it was something else.

"Finished with Idlewild already?" Andie asked coming to sit next to the girl.

"Yep and you were right," Shane said smiling at her. "It was his best friend Mercutio."

"Ha." Andie said grinning cheekily. "What'd I tell ya? Best friends always do it."

Shane chuckled and shook her head.

"So what're you having for lunch today?" Andie asked her.

"Sandwich." Shane replied.

"You wanna come eat with us down in the courtyard?" Andie asked gently. "I won't let anyone bother you."

Shane put her book down and looked at Andie. She wasn't sure how long they stared at each other but after what seemed like a life time Shane gave a small nod.

"Please tell me that means you'll come." Andie said quietly.

Shane nodded again,

"I'll come eat with you guys in the courtyard."

Andie yelled in triumph and jumped to her feet. She held out her hand to Shane who smiled and took it. Andie pulled her to her feet and began to pull her toward the stairs. They took the stairs two at a time and before they knew it they were running down the hall toward the doors that lead out to the courtyard. When they got to the doors they stopped to catch their breaths before heading outside into the sun.

"Come on guys bunch up." Andie said once they got to the table. "We're adding another one."

Once there was a place for Shane, the two girls sat down. Well Shane sat on the bench, Andie took a seat on Chase's lap. His arms wrapped around her protectively and he watched her as she ate some of the chicken that Cable had offered her.

"Want some Boy Band?" She offered him some of the chicken.

Chase smiled and opened his mouth, Andie very carefully put a piece of chicken into his mouth and made sure that he didn't bite her finger off.

"Hey Shane, Camille's supposed to come with me every night for rehearsal right?" Andie asked looking back at her friend.

"Yea, because we're getting closer to opening day." Shane said.

"Shane," Andie said. "We don't open until April first, it's only February seventh."

"I know, but watch before you know it we'll be back stage getting ready." Shane said.

"You'd better be there." Andie said firmly to Chase. "Opening night I'd better look into the audience and see your face."

"Babe, I would not miss opening night for the world." Chase replied kissing her softly.

"Yea we'll all be there." Hair said nodding.

Andie went back to eating her chicken and Chase placed a small kiss on her shoulder.

When the final bell rang Chase and Andie left to go get Camille. They pulled up and not only was Tyler waiting for them but Mac was also.

"Hey Mac," Andie said hugging him tightly.

"Look at D all grown up." Mac said kissing the top of her head.

"Yea, yea, is Camille ready?" Andie asked.

"She's putting on her shoes." Tyler informed.

"Okay, uh Mac this is my boyfriend Chase, Chase this is my older brother Mac." Andie introduced moving so the two could knock fists.

"Yea Tyler was telling me about you man," Mac said smiling. "He says you do a very good job of looking after Andie."

"I try my hardest," Chase said. "When she lets me."

"Hey I can take care of myself. "Andie protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes but sometimes you need help." Mac replied laughing.

Andie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm ready!" Camille yelled as she ran from the house. "Hi Andie, hey Chase."

"Hey Camille." The two teenagers replied watching the young girl climb into Chase's SUV.

"I guess that's our que to leave." Andie said.

She hugged Mac and Tyler before climbing into the car. On the ride back to MSA Camille did most of the talking. She told them about her school and the fights she got into.

"You're like a mini Andie." Chase said when she got done telling them about a fight she'd recently got into.

"No I'm not," Camille said shaking her head and frowning. "Who'd wanna be a mini Andie?"

"Hey," Andie said grinning. "You do realize that you're with me in my boyfriends car and I can do whatever I like to you."

"You gotta reach me first." Camille said pulling her feet.

"And when we get out of the car?" Andie asked.

"You gotta catch me," Camille said simply.

"Camille we both already know I could catch you any day." Andie said smirking.

"You haven't chased me in forever," Camille shot back. "You don't know if I've gotten any faster."

"Or any slower." Andie replied.

Chase chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay people let's run Ti Moune's, When We Are Wed and A Part Of Us dance." Blake called around four fifty.

"Blake, we've got ten minutes." Andie muttered when he came to stand by her. "There's no way we're gonna get all that done in ten minutes."

"Yes you will," Blake said. "Because I'm not going to stop you or make any corrections in the middle of it, I'll do it after."

Andie sighed and twisted her cap a little bit more to the right on her head.

"Fine, it's not like I wanna go home anyway."

Before Blake could open his mouth to say something Andie had jogged across the stage to take her place. He sighed and went to sit in the front row seat of the audience. When everyone was ready he began to count off.

"Alright and five, six, five six seven eight."

"Dance for them like you dance for me." Angel said to Andie. "Please Ti Moune."

Andie looked at him and was about to shake her head when Angel cupped her cheek.

"Pretend it is just you and me in my room." He said smiling slightly. "Pretend that you are dancing to make my leg feel better."

As the soft music began to play Andie nodded and slowly went to the middle of the stage.

"We dance."

Andie took a deep breath and began to walk around.

"We dance."

She looked at Shane who nodded and smiled comfortingly.

"We dance."

Andie went back over to Angel who took both her hands in his and kissed them.

"We dance!"

Andie broke out into the two chest pops and the matrix just like she'd been practicing. She closed her eyes the moment everyone began to clap and as she danced the cast yelled and cheered for her. Calling her Ti Moune instead of Andie which very nearly threw her off. But she caught herself before anyone could notice and continued with the dance. And when she was finished the entire cast except for Angel and Erica who was playing Andrea ran over to her.

"Well it's very clear she's in love with you." Erica sang to Angel as they both watched. "Daniel if you love her, if you really care you will tell her."

Andie knew then to run over to Angel and hug him tightly.

"Daniel did you see me?" She asked. "The mayor said I was divine!"

Then Erica moved inbetween them and took hold of Andie's hands. Her face masked with pretend concern.

"My dear mademoiselle, you dance so very well." Erica sang.

As Andie tilted her head to the right to look curiously at Erica she let out a sigh. Blake didn't understand that she had to get home and make sure Aydan got something to eat, not to mention she and Chase still had to go to the grocery store.

When they got out of rehearsal, Chase and Andie took Camille home,

"Now to the grocery store." Chase said.

"Can we stop by my house first?" Andie asked.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I wanna see if Aydan wants to come with us." Andie said. "I highly doubt he ever takes her anywhere."

"She does go to school though doesn't she?" Chase asked as he turned right.

"Yea but she was gone this morning before I got up," Andie said. "I think she has to catch the bus or something."

Chase frowned slightly.

"That's not safe." He said. "Especially in this neighborhood."

"You're telling me," Andie muttered.

When they pulled up in front of the blue apartment buildings Chase got out of the car with Andie.

"You don't have to," Andie said.

"I wanna meet her," Chase said gently. "Incase she doesn't want to come with us."

Andie nodded and took his hand in hers. They went all the way up to the fourth floor and stopped in front of E23, Andie pulled the key that her dad had given her this morning out of her pocket and opened the door.

Aydan was sitting on the couch watching TV, she was watching Spongebob but suddenly jumped when she heard Andie and Chase and switched the TV over to the news. Andie frowned slightly but quickly turned her frown into a smile,

"Hey Aydan," She said smiling at the girl. "This is my boyfriend Chase."

Aydan looked at Chase curiously and Chase slowly went over to her. He bent so he was eye level and held out his hand to her. Andie watched as Aydan looked at his hand for a moment before looking Chase in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you Aydan." Chase said giving her a warm smile.

Aydan looked back down at his hand and very slowly put hers in his. Chase gently closed his hand and they shook hands. Andie gave a wide smile and tossed her backpack onto the couch.

"We're going to the grocery store." Andie told her sister softly. "Do you want to come?"

Aydan looked at Andie,

"Come on it'll be fun," Andie said smiling. "We can get enough food to pack the refrigerator to the point where it won't close."

Andie thought she saw Aydan smile slightly but she couldn't have been sure. Chase stood back up and made his way to stand by the door. Andie held out her hand to Andie,

"You can help me pick out what exactly we're going to need."

Andie watched happily as Aydan slowly reached up to take her hand, when she had a hold of it Aydan stood. Andie smiled down at her and the three of the walked out of the apartment and down to Chase's car.

"You like music Aydan?" Andie asked looking back at her.

Aydan shrugged,

"Here pick a song." Andie said handing her Chase's Ipod. "Any song you like and we'll play it."

Aydan took the Ipod from Andie and the older girl chuckled when she saw the younger one's eyes widened.

"Yep four thousand songs, he's alittle mental."

"Hey," Chase said. "I am not mental."

"Chase you should never hear the same song twice in a month." Andie said.

He shrugged.

"Some songs I like more than others."

After about five minutes, Andie felt something tap her shoulder. She looked back to see Aydan holding out the Ipod to her.

"Okay let's see what you picked." Andie muttered plugging the Ipod in.

She pressed play and they all were silent as they waited to hear what Aydan had picked.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Andie looked back at Aydan to find her mouthing the words. Her eyes closed and her head bobbing to the beat. She looked like a normal teenager girl then, her long black hair basically hid her face all the time but Andie could tell that she was quite cute. This was actually the first time she'd really gotten a good look at her little sister.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chase glanced at Andie, this song made him think about her a lot when he listened to it. She'd been through so much in her short life and Chase didn't know how she went on with her life. He would have mostly quit by now, he'd have give up and probably be dead. But not Andie, she wasn't going to let anything beat her, not even death. Because last year when she got put in the hospital she could have died. And then this year with the stress of the musical, the school work, the showcase and having to move in with her dad and new little sister, Chase didn't know how exactly she was still running. She was like the energizer bunnies that you see on TV, she just kept going and going and going. And Chase was glad that she did.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Aydan knew that Andie was watching her. She could feel her eyes on her, it didn't bother her. Aydan just wondering why her new sister was wasting her time on her. She was beyond help, or at least that's what her dad had been telling her ever since her mother left. Aydan wondered if he'd brought Andie there to take care of her, or maybe Andie was just trying to be nice. It might actually help if Aydan talked to her. But she just didn't feel like she had anything important to say. It wasn't like anyone would listen if she did.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

"Nice song Aydan." Andie said quietly as the music faded away. "You wanna pick another one?"

Aydan shook her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright," Andie sighed as she began to look through Chase's songs herself.

Chase parked fairly close to the grocery store doors. He already knew that they were going to have a lot of food. If the refrigerator was practically empty then they had a lot to stock up on. He watched as Andie offered her hand to Aydan who slowly took it, then she offered her other hand to him and he smiled at her before taking it.

"Okay so who wants to push the buggy?" Andie asked. "Cause I'm not, I be done ran over someone."

"Fine I'll do it, unless you want to Aydan." Chase said looking down at the girl. Aydan shook her head. Andie gave Chase a small smile and a shrug as he went to go get a chart for them.

"Okay so what first?" Chase asked.

"What do you like to eat Aydan?" Andie asked. "Is there anything special you like?"

Aydan shook her head.

"If you see something you want just tell me okay?" Andie asked.

She nodded.

They were in the grocery store for about an hour, getting things that either Chase or Andie thought they needed. Mostly what Chase thought the two girls needed, he usually had to make Andie get something or threaten her. But she was careful to watch Aydan, she watched for signs of things she liked. She noticed that her eyes lit up when they passed the lunchables, Andie looked at Chase who nodded and she got ten of them.

"Chase this is too much." Andie said looking down at the buggy full of food. "Don't you think so Aydan."

She was looking at the stuff in the buggy in awe and she nodded slowly.

"Oh well, I'm paying for it." Chase said. "There for I can make you get however much I think you guys will need."

Andie just shook her head.

"Getting this inside is going to take forever."

"We'll manage." Chase said nodding.

And it took them nearly fifteen minutes to get everything they'd bought inside the house. All three of them made at least six trips back to the car and when the last thing was brought in, Chase's truck was locked and all the food was put away, they flopped down onto the couch.

"Wonder where our dear old father is." Andie said glancing at the clock. "It's nearly eight."

She looked at Aydan who was watching her tennis shoes with great interest.

"Guess I'd better get dinner started." Andie said moving to stand up. But a hand on her arm stopped her.

"It's too late for you to be trying to cook dinner." Chase said.

"Well we gotta eat so I gotta cook." Andie said.

"No, we'll go out." Chase said.

"Chase, you're parents are going to flip if you're not home soon." Andie said.

"So they'll flip," Chase shrugged. "And who knows maybe I'll catch my dad doing a back flip and busting his head on the floor."

"Chase!" Andie scolded.

"Come on," Chase said standing. "There's a Subway close by we'll go there."

"Is that okay Aydan?" Andie asked looking at her sister. "You like Subway right?"

Aydan nodded,

"Okay then." Chase said smiling. "Let's go."

Andie rolled her eyes but made sure Aydan was following them as they headed for the door again.

**Right this one's done. And again I'm sorry you didn't get a chapter yesterday and this one is really late but it's long so I hope that counts for something lol. Um Aydan still isn't talking but that's not really anything new. Oh Shane came and had lunch with them, go Shane. Andie's dad is an even bigger asshole for not having any food in the freaking house!**

**A/N-Briana Evigan, the girl who plays Andie is in the Linkin Park video for Numb. That is so cool lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	26. Mess Around

** Mess Around**

**Hey guys, it's getting closer and closer to me leaving. You'll get this chapter, one tomorrow, one Tuesday and one Wednesday night or early Thursday morning. So that's what, four chapter left? But don't worry when I get back you'll have like a chapter for each day I'll be gone. And I'll be gone a whole week so I'll have seven chapters to upload and post when I get back lol. I'll leave you guys with a whole bunch of drama and suspense and then come back and clear everything up lol.**

**Let's see in this chapter, I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Um, more of Andie's dad I know that but other than that and some rehearsing for the musical I ain't too sure what's gonna go down.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ray Charles's "Mess Around" which is a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. And I don't own anything from Once On This Island.**

The next morning Aydan was gone when Andie woke up.

"We're going to have to stalk to her about this." Andie muttered as she climbed out of the bed. "She's a sneaky little thing, I didn't even feel her get up."

Andie stretched until she heard a slight pop and with a content sigh the dark haired girl made her way into the kitchen. She smiled slightly when she opened the refrigerator and glanced at all the food.

"Maybe I'll just have some cereal." She muttered taking out the milk and closing the door. She took from the shelf the box of brand new Coco Pebbles and found that they'd been opened.

"Well at least she ate before she left." Andie muttered pouring her milk into a bowl. She took her cereal back into her room and pulled some clothes out of her bag to wear, she decided on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a baseball cap with the Batman sign on it. She laid them on the bed and sat down on the floor to eat. After finishing her cereal, Andie went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Andie!"

The girl in question nearly swallowed her toothbrush as she jumped. Spitting out the toothpaste, Andie wiped her mouth and went into the kitchen where her father was standing with the refrigerator wide open. She smirked as she watched him looked at all the food in awe.

"Girl where did all this food come from?" He demanded slamming the door shut. "How did you pay for all this?"

"Who says I paid for it?" Andie asked putting her bowl in the sink and running some water in it.

"Andie you didn't steal it did you?" Her dad asked trying to sound disappointed as if he already knew she had.

"I'm not another you." Andie said.

Her father glared at her.

"Just tell me where the food came from Andie,"

"My boyfriend bought it." Andie replied as she began to wash her bowl.

"You're boyfriend bought all this food?"

Andie nodded.

"What's his name?"

"None of your business." Andie dried the bowl off and put it back in the cupboard. "You should just be glad that someone around here cares enough about me and Aydan to buy us food."

"Hey I care, I was just busy last night." Her father said following her into her room.

"Yep, busy with some whore at someone house." Andie replied. "Now get out I need to get ready for school."

She closed the door and it was a really good thing her father had fast reflexes because if he hadn't of that would have been his face. Yanking on her clothes Andie couldn't help but wonder why she even wasting her breath. She ran her brush through her hair and slapped the cap down on her head. Picking up her bag, Andie glanced at her phone. Chase would be there soon and she'd be out of this hell hole for another few hours.

When Andie opened her door her father wasn't standing at it. She went into the living room and found him looking out the window.

"Is that him?" He asked. "Down there with the black SUV?"

Andie looked out the window and nodded slightly.

"That's him," She muttered. "I'll be back after rehearsals."

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're rehearsing for?" He asked her.

"No," Andie replied heading over to the door and yanking it open.

"Andie," She turned and looked at him. "This guy, you're boyfriend, he's a keeper."

"I don't love him for his money," Andie said glaring at him. "I love him for who he is."

"And that's alright," Her Dad said. "But you need to make sure you stay with him, even if you're not his only one."

Andie stared at her father.

"I don't have time for this." She said rolling her eyes and closing the door.

When she got out to Chase's truck Andie hadn't realized she was shaking until Chase said something.

"Andie what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her arms. "You're shaking and I can tell it ain't from the cold."

"Nothing," Andie said as she unknitted her brows. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Chase asked.

"Yea," Andie nodded giving him a small smile. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him ever so gently on the lips.

"Come on Boy Band," She said grinning when they pulled apart. "Or we're gonna be late."

Chase smiled and opened the passenger door for her.

"We need to have rehearsal tonight." Andie said softly.

"But you've got rehearsal," Chase said.

Andie shrugged,

"Don't care, the crew needs to start working on what we're going to do for the showcase."

"Will you be alright though?" Chase asked. "Don't you think that will make you even more tired?"

"No, I'll be okay." Andie replied nodding. "As long as I get something to eat between rehearsals I should be fine."

"If you're positive." Chase said interlacing their fingers.

"I am," Andie nodded smiling. "But I wanna come back home to see if Aydan will come and watch."

"Anything to get her out of the house huh?" Chase sighed.

"Yep, she needs to get out more." Andie said. "Maybe I'll be able to get her to talk."

Chase nodded and squeezed Andie's hand, after a moment or two she squeezed back.

At MSA the crew with Shane included were waiting for them at the table. They both sat down and Fly passed around sandwiches that her mother had made earlier. Andie sat next to Shane and gently bumped shoulders with her.

"Can you dance?" She asked the girl quietly.

"No," Shane shook her head. "I suck at dancing."

Andie laughed,

"Damn, that's a same."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Cause if you could then you could join our crew." Andie replied. "I mean you're already part of our crew but you could dance with us."

Shane laughed,

"Well too bad cause I flat out suck at dancing."

Andie sighed and shrugged,

"Come on guys," Monster said as the bell rang. "We'd better get to class."

Chase and Andie stood with the rest of their friends and interlaced their fingers.

"Andie," A voice behind them said.

"Huh?"

Andie turned to see Erica running toward them.

"Director Collins wants you and Chase in his office."

"Okay, thanks Erica." Andie said smiling at the girl.

"No problem," Erica replied.

"What did you do?" Andie asked Chase as they headed off to Blake's office.

"I didn't do anything." Chase said. "I think you did something."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything either," She said. "He's you're brother."

Chase scoffed

"And?" He asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"And—."

"When you two have finished I would like to see you in my office."

Both Andie and Chase looked up, they hadn't realized that they made it Blake's office so quickly. They both grinned slightly at Blake's annoyed face,

"So what do you want with us Blakey?" Chase asked taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Chase did it," Andie said smirking and pointing.

"Did what?" Blake asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is," Andie said. "He did it."

Chase rolled his eyes and pushed Andie's shoulder slightly while Blake simply shook his head.

"I wanted you two in here because I need to talk to you." Blake said.

"About what?" The teenagers asked together.

"Alex," Blake said quietly. "He should be coming here next year."

"Hold up," Chase said. "What do you mean should? Isn't he going to?"

Blake clasped his hands together on his desk.

"That's the problem, if Alex can't get his anger under control the board won't allow him to attend school here."

"But—." Andie paused and frowned. "The board, isn't that your parents?"

Blake nodded,

"So mom and dad won't let Alex come here because of his anger issues?" Chase asked. "He's there freaking son!"

"I know Chase," Blake said sighing.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Andie asked. "I mean there's gotta be a way to get around your parents."

"Alex needs to learn to control his anger, at least when he's in public or around our parents." Blake said.

"And we can't take him to a physiatrist," Chase added quietly.

"Why not?" Andie asked frowning.

"Because the last time we took Alex to a physiatrist he broke the poor man's nose." Blake replied.

"He broke his nose?" Andie asked slowly.

"Yep," Chase nodded. "The guy asked him if he thought his anger was because he felt alone and left out of the family and Alex threw a lamp at him."

"Damn," Andie muttered.

The two brothers nodded and both of them let out tired sighs.

"But where will we send him?" Chase asked. "If he goes to a public school he get into fights more than before."

"If you send him to a private school the kids there are gonna pick on him." Andie supplied.

"Exactly," Blake nodded.

"It's a Catch 22," Andie said quietly.

Chase nodded,

"We need to find a way around our parents." He said frowning.

"I've already tried everything," Blake said tiredly. "Anything we try will not work, he needs to come here where you and I can keep an eye on him."

"So we figure out a way to get him here." Andie said.

"But—."

"Oh listen to the two of you, giving up before we've even started." Andie said frowning. "Alex hasn't given up on us so we ain't gonna give up on him."

"She's right," Chase said quietly. "There has got to be a way to get around this."

"If Alex can go to a Doctor and get him to write a note saying that there is absolutely nothing wrong with Alex then our parents will allow him to attend school here." Blake said.

"That's gonna be hard." Chase said.

"Why?" Andie asked.

"Because no Doctor in his or her right mind would go against our parents," Blake explained. "In the snap of one of our parents' fingers they could lose their job and everything that they've worked for."

Andie nodded,

"So I guess we're just gonna have to figure something out." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Not right now we aren't, maybe after rehearsal?" Blake suggested.

"But we've got rehearsal." Chase said. "The crew does, after the musical rehearsal."

"Then maybe after that but we need to figure something out." Blake said, he glanced down at his watch.

"Don't send us to first." Chase groaned. "Seriously, let us stay in here."

"Fine," Blake said. "Get to talking,"

Andie laughed,

"How's it going between you and Brandy?" She asked.

"Now there's an interesting subject." Chase said sitting up.

Blake at the two of them,

"You're both horrible did you know that?"

Chase and Andie laughed,

"Oh come on Blakey," Chase said grinning at his older brother. "Tell us how it's been going."

"Must be going good." Andie said smirking when Blake didn't answer.

"Yea," Chase said standing, he motioned for Andie to stand.

"Leaving so soon?" Blake asked with no regret in his voice.

"I think we'd better," Chase said nodding.

He made Andie leave first and then with only his head sticking in the room Chase chuckled.

"Who'd have thought,"

"Who would have thought what?" Blake asked.

"That my older brother would finally get laid."

"Chase!" Andie yelled as he pulled his head out of the door and closed it just as a metal paper weight came flying toward his head. It hit the door with a loud thud and they could hear Blake muttering curses under his breath.

"Blake's right," Andie said interlacing her fingers with Chase's. "You're horrible."

Chase smiled cheekily at her.

"So we've got thirty minutes until class is over." Andie said looking at her phone.

Chase squeezed her hand and pulled her out into the courtyard,

"You do know if we stay out here we'll get caught right?" Andie asked.

"Who says we're staying out here?" Chase asked. "We're gonna go chill in my car."

Andie raised an eyebrow when suddenly a line from a song came into her head.

"I'm in my car," She sang bobbing her head slightly.

Chase sent her a confused looked and Andie shrugged,

"Stupid song, but it just popped in my head."

She smiled at him as Chase opened the passenger door for her. Andie suddenly got an idea in her head and as Chase walked around the back of the truck she climbed into the back seat and hid behind his seat.

"Andie?" Chase asked.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Where the hell did she go?" Chase muttered. "Andie?"

Andie watched him in the glare on the back window and waited until his chin was resting on the back of the seat before jumping up.

"HA!"

Chase let a strangled yell and back peddled. She heard his head connected with the roof of the SUV and couldn't help but giggle.

"Ouch!" Chase groaned rubbing the back of his head. "Damn it Andie! It's not nice to scare people you know?"

Andie chuckled.

"Oh you'll be okay." She said grinning.

"No I won't." Chase muttered still rubbing his head.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Andie asked laughing.

With his lip poked out in his famous pout Chase nodded, Andie patted the spot next to her.

"Then get back here so I can."

Muttering under his breath about how Andie should be the one climbing and not him, Chase climbed into the front seat, closed the door and then climbed into the back with Andie.

"Okay you big ole baby, show me where it hurts." Andie said.

Chase pointed to a spot on the back of his head and Andie grabbed hold of his head. She pulled his head down until she was close enough to kiss it. Then after that she rubbed the spot with care and smiled at Chase.

"It still hurts." He muttered with his bottom lip poking out.

Andie gave a dramatic sigh and took hold of Chase's chin, she pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"Better?" She asked breathlessly after a few moments.

Chase scooted closer to her and cupped both of her cheeks,

"Almost," He whispered before pressing his lips against hers once again.

**Aw how sweet lol. You guys should be so glad I love ya'll lol. I'm just kidding. Still don't like the fluff but I put it in for you guys cause I know it makes you happy. And I'm happy when you guys are happy lol. We've gotta figure out a way to get Alex into MSA, their parents are so freaking cruel. Along with Andie's dad but he wasn't as bad as I had originally planned him to be in this chapter.**

**A/N-Chase has a very good knack for embarrassing Blake doesn't he lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	27. Everything I Can't Have

** Everything I Can't Have**

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys didn't get an update yesterday! I went and got my hair dyed and it took longer than I expected it to. I got it half blond half blood red and it took nearly four hours! But any way, I'm sorry guys this one will be nice and long cause we've got a lot of time to cover. **

**Let's see we've got Valentine's Day, um let's see what else can I throw in to make the story have drama? More stuff with Andie's dad, more stuff with Aydan, more rehearsals with both the musical and the crew, and we've gotta figure out a way for Alex to get into MSA and around his parents. Oh my goodness lol. I have no freaking clue what going to happen but it should be very interesting.**

**A/N-This one is named after Robin Thicke's "Everything I Can't Have" which is a really good song and it's in Step Up 2.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. I don't own anything from Once On This Island. I also don't own "A Whole New World" from Aladdin although that is a good song.**

Andie had been so busy with rehearsals, school work, and making sure Aydan got to eat that she nearly forgot about Valentine's Day. If Sophie hadn't of reminded her the day before then Andie thought she might have been in serious trouble with Chase. She didn't even have time to wonder why he kept asking her certain questions and when Sophie reminded her it all clicked. He was trying to figure out what to get her.

But back to all the rehearsals, school work and making sure her little sister got fed. In rehearsal for the musical they were starting to dress up and act out scenes all the way through. Andie was positive that she'd been made to strip of her clothes in the costume room over a hundred times. They couldn't decide on what kind of dress to put her in. At the beginning Andie had protested about wearing a dress but she soon learned that her protests were falling on deaf ears. The last dress she tried on had been absolutely horrible, it was a muddy brown color that showed more cleavage than Andie would allow and the end were ruffled with lace. Both Andie and Blake had told the costume crew that there was no way in hell she was going on stage in something like that. So it was back to the drawing board.

The crew rehearsal lasted until seven at night and they were becoming more complicated each night. They had to make sure that their moves were just right for the showcase. It was worth a grade so everything was to be perfect. Aydan came with Andie to every rehearsal and sat in the corner to watch them. Sometimes Andie would try to get her to come and dance but Aydan would shake her head and shrink more into the corner. However, Chase could sometimes get her to come and sit in front of the mirrors. Andie would smile when Chase held out his hand to the girl and she took hold of it. Chase would lead her over to the mirrors and give her a warm smile after she sat down. Andie always thanked him and Chase simply shrugged,

"You do so much for Alex," He would say as they got back in formation. "I just want to help you with Aydan like how you help with him."

As far as school work went, Andie's hardest class was so slowly but surely becoming choir. It was tough for her because she couldn't read music and it took her longer to figure out which measure they were on. Shane always offered to help but sometimes Andie wanted to try on her own. And it wasn't until she was completely frustrated and sometimes on the verge of tears would she let Shane help her. Learning to read music just wasn't sticking in her head. Sight singing was easy until they got to the part where they had to figure out which scale it was or what Do it started on. She could do the rhythm easily and after looking through the lyrics once she knew the words by heart.

Out of all those things however, the hardest thing was making sure that Aydan got fed and was some what happy. She still didn't talk but Andie was getting use to it and she was slowly learning to read her face and know what Aydan was thinking. They had also convinced Aydan to wait for Andie to get up in the morning and Chase drove her to school. It was safer and that way Andie could be absolutely sure that she ate breakfast and had something to take for lunch. They both tried to be out of the house as much as possible and avoided their father at any cost. He only yelled at Aydan because he knew that Andie would yell back if he yelled at her. Every other morning some woman or sometimes the same one in a row would come stumbling out of his room and try to talk to the two teenagers as they ate breakfast. Andie had to tell about three of them off for criticizing and being mean to Aydan just because she didn't talk to them. Andie knew that legally there was nothing her friends could do to get her away from her father so she was making the best of it and making sure that things were at least running semi smoothly.

On Valentine's Day morning, Andie woke up, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dressed. She decided that since it was Valentine's Day she'd wear red and white, not pink cause she didn't do pink. She decided that a pair of red jeans with her name spray painted in white would do and a black shirt that had a red heart on the front and the words: Everyone Loves To Hate Me written in white on the back, she put on her black and red Nikes and made sure she looked okay in the mirror. She let her hair stay down and went into the kitchen. Aydan was sitting on the living room floor and watching Cats Don't Dance. Andie smiled and ruffled her little sisters' hair, Aydan sent a glare toward her but Andie stuck her tongue out in response to it.

"Aydan did you eat breakfast?" Andie called from the kitchen.

She made sure to stick her head out the doorway so she could see whether or not Aydan nodded.

She did.

"Okay," Andie muttered going back into the kitchen and putting two pieces of bread into the toaster. She hopped onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth, she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans and pulled it out.

'_Happy Valentine's Day Baby, I'm sending you this text message so you know already how much you mean to me and since you don't like surprises be looking forward to some gifts when I come to get you two. Love you very much, Chase.'_

Rolling her eyes and blushing at the same time, Andie closed her phone and bit her lip. She still wasn't use to Chase showing her all this affection, she'd been trying to get use to it but he always managed to surprise her with a new way of showing her how much he loved her.

Andie slid off the counter when her toast popped up and she took out one piece and put it on the paper towel she had waiting. After buttering it, she sprinkled her cinnamon sugar over it and did the same thing to the second piece. With her toast in one hand, Andie went over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of Sunny D. She shook it up and sat down on the couch behind Aydan. She watched a little bit of Cat's Don't Dance but was silently going over her morning check list in her head. Aydan was fed, first thing on her list was done. They both were dressed and ready for school, check. Aydan had a lunchable for lunch, not check. Sighing, Andie stuffed the last bit of her toast into her mouth and stood.

"Aydan," She said around the mouthful of bread.

Aydan turned to look up at her curiously. Her brown eyes sparkling with slight confusion.

"Did you get a lunchable for lunch?" Andie asked.

Aydan shook her head.

"Don't worry I'll get it," Andie said walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. She pulled out two of them and sat them on the coffee table,

"Hey one of those is for me." Andie said smiling at Aydan. "Don't be eyeing my food."

Aydan stuck out her tongue and Andie laughed.

The door at the very end of the hallway opened and a blond haired girl in a man's t-shirt came stumbling down the hallway.

"Marcus are these your kids?" She yelled.

She received no answer from the bedroom and simply shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." She gave Andie a lopsided smile.

"And?" Andie asked looking at her, the girl two days ago had been named Erin.

Sniffing, Andie scrunched up her nose when she realized that Ashley must have still been drunk because she smelt like alcohol.

"What's you're name?" Ashley slurred the last word and stumbled into the wall. Andie thought she heard Aydan giggle,

"My name's What It's Too Ya." Andie said with a completely start face. "And that's my little sister, Squidward."

She winked at Aydan whose eyes had widened with shock.

"Nice to meet you," Ashley slurred. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink would you?"

Andie looked at Ashley for a moment before heading into the kitchen, Ashley stumbled after her and nearly ran into the doorway.

"Sure." Making her way over to the cupboard she took out a cup and pulled out the honey as well. Glancing over her shoulder, Andie made sure that Ashley couldn't see what she was doing. She poured honey into the cup until it was almost full, then she went over to the freezer and put two ice cubs in it.

"Here you go,"

Handing the glass to Ashley, Andie smiled at Aydan and motioned for her to go get her backpack. Aydan gave a small nod and disappeared down the hall, Andie watched Ashley stumble back down the hall and slam the bedroom door shut. When Aydan came back down the hall, Andie picked up her own bag and shut off the TV. She picked up the two lunchables and put one in Aydan's backpack.

"Oh I have something for you, Dan." Andie smirked as Aydan frowned at the nickname she'd given her about two weeks ago.

Andie ran back to her room and opened her other bag. She pulled out a stuffed teddy bear that was black and had blood red hearts all over it. Across it's belly it read, Happy Valentine's Day little sis!

Chase had found this on the top shelf in the very back in the grocery store yesterday. Andie read its stomach and had to get it, she'd been wondering what to get Aydan from the moment Sophie reminded her what the next day was going to be.

"Do you know what today is, Dan?" Andie asked coming back into the living room and hiding the bear behind her back.

Aydan frowned and shook her head.

"How do you not know what today is?" Andie asked in shock. "Everyone knows what today is."

Aydan looked down at her shoes in shame and Andie instantly felt bad.

"Don't worry about it," She said putting her hand on Aydan's shoulder, she ignored the younger girls jerk away from her but didn't remove her hand. "It's not your fault."

Andie pulled her other arm from behind her back. She presented the bear to Aydan with a smile.

"It's Valentine's Day Aydan," She said. "Happy Valentine's Day little sister."

Aydan stared at the bear for a moment before looking up at Andie with wide eyes. She pointed to herself and Andie nodded,

"Yep, it's for you."

Aydan slowly took the bear from Andie and read what was printed on it's stomach.

"Do you like it?" Andie asked gently.

Aydan looked up at Andie and before the older girl knew what was going on, she had launched herself at Andie and was wrapping her arms around her middle tightly. Andie's eyes widened and she looked down at Aydan in surprise,

"I'll take that as a yes then." She muttered hugging Aydan tightly and kissing the top of her head. After a few moments, Aydan loosened her grip on Andie and stepped back. She looked at her bear and hugged it to her chest before smiling at Andie,

"Come on," Andie said holding out her hand to the thirteen year old. "Chase should be out there by now."

Aydan's smile widened as she took hold of her big sisters hand and Andie opened the door for her. After locking the door, the two girls headed downstairs and saw that Chase was indeed waiting for them. His hands were behind his back and his smile was threatening to spilt his face in half.

"Hey." Andie said smiling as well.

"Hi there," Chase replied pulling her into a hug and kissing her gently. When they pulled apart Chase smiled down at Aydan.

"Hey Aydan, I see Andie gave you your bear. Do you like it?"

Aydan nodded happily.

"So, what are you hiding Boy Band?" Andie asked trying to look behind his back.

Chase chuckled and shrugged,

"I'm not sure." He said as Aydan climbed into the SUV.

Andie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Chase," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." He said grinning. "Happy Valentine's Day Andie."

From behind his back Chase pulled a teddy bear, it was a dark red with black hearts for ears and cupids for eyes. He had two red horns on the top of his head and a long devil's tail. In his hands he was holding a plush heart wrapped in black plush chains, on his back it read: You can steal my heart any day.

"Aw," Andie said smiling. "Thank you."

She stood on her tip toes and gave Chase a passionate kiss.

"He's adorable." She muttered when they pulled apart. Chase smiled when Andie hugged the bear to her chest.

"I was hoping you'd like it." He said opening the passenger door for her.

"Hold on," Andie said unzipping her backpack. "I've got something for you too."

She smiled when she finally found a small wrapped box, she pulled it out and handed it to Chase. He frowned slightly but Andie smiled and he started to open it, she watched as he opened the lid on the box and titled his head to the right slightly.

"You remember on our wedding day I didn't have a ring for you right?" Andie asked as she began to explain.

Chase nodded.

"I finally was able to get one," Andie said grinning. "I hope it fits."

Chase smiled as he took the silver ring out of the box. He handed Andie back the box and she watched curiously as he took off the necklace she'd given him,

"My parents will flip if I come home with a ring on my finger." He explained as he put the ring on the chain of the necklace.

"Oh so you're putting it on the necklace," Andie said smirking. "I got cha."

Chase grinned,

"That way, you can be even closer to my heart."

Andie blushed and rolled her eyes,

"My god, you are the king of corny yet sweet one liners aren't you?"

Andie smiled cheekily at him and climbed into the car before he could reply. Aydan was leaning forward in her seat and looking at the bear curiously. Andie passed it back to her sister and watched her as she carefully inspected it. Chase climbed into the car and he looked at Andie, she grinned at him and interlaced their hands. Chase had just pulled away from the curb when Aydan sat Andie's bear on her shoulder with a soft quiet laugh.

"I take it that means you approve?" Andie asked looking back at her.

Aydan grinned and nodded.

Andie smiled and put her teddy bear in her lap.

"Pick a song Aydan," Chase said nodding to the Ipod sitting on the back seat. Aydan picked it up and sat back to go through all of Chase's songs.

"Fifty bucks says we get a love song." Andie whispered smirking.

"Fifty says we don't." Chase whispered back.

Andie smirked and when Aydan handed her the Ipod she hooked it up and pressed play.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

"You owe me fifty bucks, babe." Andie muttered smirking at Chase.

He rolled his eyes but squeezed her hand tightly and waited until she squeezed back to reply.

"Shut up and listen to the song." He said grinning. "It's such a nice song."

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Chase had never actually listened to this song before. Now that he thought about it, if Andie would let him, he could show her the world. He highly doubted she would but he could try his hardest and not take no too easily. Even if she did say no he could still make absolutely sure that she was happy.__

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Andie felt Chase squeeze her hand ever so gently and it brought her out of her thoughts. She knew it wasn't intentional but still, she'd been focusing on the lyrics of this song. When she was younger she use to know all the words but as she got older she started to forget them. But now that she actually listened to them, it was a good song that actually fit her and Chase. His world was a whole new world and it was still taking Andie by surprise. She was still alittle uncomfortable with him always buying her everything but she was slowly getting use to it because she had a feeling that he was never going to stop. She wasn't complaining though, she finally found someone who truly believed in her and didn't give up on her when she was ready to quit on herself. Cause Andie was positive that if she wouldn't of had Chase then she wouldn't have been able to pull of this musical.__

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

"Nice song Aydan," Andie said grinning back at her sister. "And you're lucky it just ended."

Aydan frowned, her way of asking why.

"Because we're at your school."

Aydan looked around and Andie noticed that her face fell slightly.

"Don't worry, we've got rehearsal tonight so we'll get to get you after school." Andie said.

Aydan smiled and before Andie could say anything else she hugged her around the seat and kissed her cheek. She was out of the car and halfway up the sidewalk before Andie had fully comprehended what had just happen.

"Was it just me or did she just hug you?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded,

"And kissed my cheek." She said quietly.

She and Chase looked at each other before their faces split into wide grins.

"I think we're making progress Andie." Chase said kissing the back of her hand.

"I hope like hell we are," She sighed. "I want to hear her speak."

Chase gave her a comforting smile and pulled away from the curb. They talked about everything on the way to MSA.

"Hey Chase," Andie said suddenly.

"Yes baby?" He glanced at her.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Andie asked. "Don't couples usually do something together on Valentine's Day?"

Chase smiled.

"Well I was trying to keep it a surprise but I was hoping you'd have dinner with me."

"Oh, my bad but I was just wondering." Andie said.

"It's okay," Chase said. "But it'll have to be a late dinner,"

Andie nodded,

"Do you think Blake and Brandy are going to do something?" She asked.

"I think so," Chase nodded. "Blake's been muttering to himself all morning long."

Andie laughed slightly.

When they pulled into the parking lot it was already apparent what day it was. All around girls were holding teddy bears and stuffed animals and balloons. Andie couldn't help but smile slightly, Moose and Sophie were heading toward the car holding hands. In Sophie's arms was a stuffed ruby red doggy with droopy eyes.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Chase muttered in Andie's ear.

"Too cute." Andie nodded.

The two of them climbed out of the car and Chase took hold of Andie's hand. When the two couples met in the middle of the parking lot they smiled. Sophie took off her backpack and rummaged around in it, she pulled out two plastic red hearts filled with candy.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two." Sophie said giving them both one.

"Thanks Sophie." Andie said hugging the girl.

"Thanks." Chase nodded pocketing the heart.

"Andie!" Moose said hugging her tightly. "Cute bear."

Andie laughed.

"Thanks Moose,"

Swinging her backpack around Andie unzipped it and went through all the papers and stuff in the bag. She pulled out two small roses encased in a plastic case,

"Happy Valentine's Day." Andie said giving them to the couple.

"Thank you Andie," Sophie said grinning at her.

"This is awesome Andie," Moose said. "I've got something for you as well."

Andie watched curiously as he took off his backpack and looked through it. She smiled when he pulled out a small dog that had puppy eyes.

"Oh he's cute," Andie said as Moose handed him to her. "Thanks Moose,"

They hugged again and Andie ruffled his hair.

Chase was next and his backpack seemed a lot bigger than theirs. Andie already knew he'd gotten the girls stuffed animals and the boys had come to a mutual agreement that they weren't going to get each other anything which the girls thought was so stupid but they didn't say anything.

"Come on let's go give out the rest of the stuff to the crew." Andie said. "Is Shane sitting at the table as well?"

Sophie shook her head.

"I haven't seen Shane this morning."

"I did." Moose said. "She's up at her locker."

Andie sighed but nodded, after she got done giving out everything she'd gotten for the crew she'd go pay Shane a visit.

Everyone was dressed in red, pink or white today. Even the guys which was a real surprise to many. After everyone had passed out what they'd gotten each other at the MSA crew Andie told Chase she'd be right back and hurried inside the school to find Shane. Taking the stairs two at a time, Andie found that she wasn't out of breath when she got to the top.

"Stupid musical." She muttered under her breath.

Poking her head out of the staircase door, Andie smiled when she saw Shane sitting once more in front of her locker reading.

"Shane!" Andie said grinning.

"Hey Andie," Shane replied standing.

They hugged tightly and Andie swung her bag around so she could search through it for Shane's gift. So far she'd only gotten one rose and that was from Missy because it was a tradition of sorts for the two of them to give each other roses. But Andie had seen a rose with a black tear drop painted on one of it's petals in the store and had to get it for Shane. It was encased in a plastic case but still looked nice all the same,

"Happy Valentine's Day Shane." Andie said grinning.

"Thanks Andie," Shane said grinning.

Andie smiled widely and nodded,

"I've got something for you two." Shane said. "Well two things actually."

Andie watched curiously as Shane opened her locker and took out a black petal rose. Andie's eyes widened as Shane handed it to her,

"Wow," Andie whispered looking at it. "It's beautiful, thank you."

Shane nodded, Andie smiled at her and noticed that Shane looked a nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Shane shook her head.

"Nothing, now for your second gift—present—or whatever you wanna call it," Shane said. "I just wanna say something first."

Andie frowned slightly but didn't stop her.

"Andie, you're like the best friend anyone could have and I like you." Shane said. "And I know you and Chase are practically married and you don't swing this way but still I want to do this before it becomes official and I can't."

"Do what?"

"This."

Before Andie could say anything else Shane stepped toward her. Andie knew she should have backed up then but something in the back of her mind told her not to. So she didn't. Then before she could ask Shane what she was doing, the smaller girl stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Andie's.

Andie wasn't sure exactly what to do. This was something that had never happen to her before. A girl was kissing her, actually pressing her lips against Andie's own. It was weird and Andie couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. But she did however press her lips against Shane's in a sort of kissing her back way. Not like how she would kiss Chase but like in a sort of—Andie didn't even now what to call it but it wasn't a romance wise kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Andie," Shane said quietly when she pulled back.

"Shane," Andie said quietly as the girl returned to her stop in front of the locker.

"I know, we can never mention this to anyone." Shane said. "It's got to be like it never happened."

Andie stared at her.

"But, we are still friends aren't we?"

Shane looked up in surprise.

"You still wanna be my friend?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Andie asked. "I mean yes we just kissed but there's nothing between us and I don't really see why we can't still be friends."

Shane smiled and Andie turned to leave,

"Oh and Andie,"

Andie turned back to the girl.

"If Chase asks you, tell him the truth." Shane said quietly.

"Why do I get the feeling this has happened before?" Andie asked.

Shane smiled cheekily at Andie.

"Not with Sophie?" Andie asked, her eyes widening.

"No, Katie." Shane said. "She didn't take it as well as you did though."

"I bet she didn't." Andie muttered. "You sure do like the girls that Chase ends up with, don't you?"

Shane shrugged,

"What can I say?" She asked smirking. "Chase has hot girlfriends."

"Goodbye Shane," Andie said shaking her head. "See you at lunch."

As Andie went back downstairs she couldn't help but wonder how Chase was going to take this if he asked. Would he be upset or would he be cool with it? It wasn't like they planned on having a relationship behind his back, Andie loved him and only him. Plus she was into guys, even though she just learned that kissing a girl didn't feel any different from kissing a guy.

When Andie got back down to the courtyard, she smiled at Chase who grinned back. He pulled her onto his lap, Andie looked at the crew and raised an eyebrow. The girls were all sitting on the table while the guys stood in front of them.

"What's going on?" Andie asked.

"Well," Chase said. "Smiles, Cable, Monster and Moose tried to sing to Missy, Fly, Kido, and Sophie."

"Oh really?" Andie asked grinning. "And how did that go?"

"Not too good," Chase replied laughing. "They sounded like dying cats, all of them."

"Hey I'd like to see you do better." Cable teased.

Chase smirked and opened his mouth.

"No!" Andie nearly yelled clamping a hand over his mouth. "I heard you sing on the phone on Christmas Eve, never again Boy Band."

"Aw come on Andie," Chase muttered prying her hands away from mouth. "Just one little note."

"No," Andie shook her head.

Chase smirked at her and took a deep breath.

"Chase Collins you sing and I'm getting up." Andie said with a sigh.

Chase promptly shut his mouth.

Andie had fun in her morning classes, the teachers didn't make them do anything except some crossword puzzles that had to do with love and stuff like that. They all wrote poems in English class and a few read theirs outloud, Andie did and she read the one that she wrote about a month ago.

"No practice this Thursday Andie." Mr. Valentine said when she was finished.

"Why not?" Andie asked frowning.

"I'm going out of town for the weekend and I don't think the sub would appreciate fifteen kids hanging around his class after school."

Andie nodded and took a seat back at her desk. Oddly enough, Taylor was not at school today.

When Andie got to dance class she could already tell that it was going to be an interesting day.

"Is the bear from my brother?" Blake asked Andie when she walked past him.

"Yep," Andie nodded. "What did you get Brandy?"

Blake sent her a look and Andie raised her hands in surrender.

"I was only asking."

When Chase got to class he sat with Andie curled up in his arms. Blake decided that since it was Valentine's Day and none of them seemed to have any focus they could watch a movie. They ended up watching Take The Lead which Andie had already seen a hundred times. However when it got to the tango scene, Blake came and sat down next to them.

"I want the two of you to do that." He said quietly.

"Why?" The two teenagers asked together.

"Because, I want to have some tango pieces in the showcase." Blake replied. "I want you to learn this dance and perform it, for extra credit that will feed over to next year and give you both an off period."

"An off period together?" Chase asked grinning.

Blake sighed before nodding,

"An off period together."

"Okay," Andie said nodding. "I think we could learn this in no time."

"I don't know Andie," Blake said. "The tango is a difficult dance to learn."

"You gonna teach us?" Chase asked.

"Yes, as soon as the play is over rehearsal for it begins." Blake said before standing.

The coupled sighed and returned their attention to the movie. When the bell rang they had about ten minutes to go so no one moved and everyone stayed to see the end. When Chase and Andie finally made it outside, everyone was waiting for them, Shane included. She and Andie looked at each other before Andie smiled and Shane returned it.

"Alright so, what's everyone's plans for after rehearsal?" Moose asked.

"Home," Some of them said while Andie, Chase, Shane and Sophie all replied.

"Dinner."

"Who're you going to dinner with?" Chase asked Shane.

"Alexis." Shane replied. "She asked me to go with her yesterday."

"That's cool," Andie said grinning.

Lunch went by uneventful, they all laughed and had fun. When Andie and Shane headed off to choir, Chase walked with them.

"You're gonna be late to your class." Andie told him quietly.

"Don't care." Chase replied.

"Of course you don't." Andie teased.

When they stopped in front of the door, Shane went on inside but Andie stayed back to say bye to Chase. She smiled slightly when he bent his head to kiss her and the only reason they broke apart was because they needed air. Chase was about to kiss her again when a voice rang through the air.

"PDA you two!"

"Oh no," Chase said shaking his head. "Not today Blakey, today I can kiss her wherever the hell I like in front of whoever I want."

Andie smiled when she heard Blake chuckle.

"It's not like you listen to me any ways." He said.

"Exactly," Chase nodded. "So why are you wasting your breathe?"

Blake glared at Chase while Andie laughed.

"Guys I've gotta get to class." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Chase before breaking away from him and going into the choir room.

"You don't have to go get Camille by the way," Blake said before she fully disappeared into the classroom.

"Why not?" Andie asked poking her head back out of the room.

"Because I'm going to let you guys out early." Blake replied.

"Okay," Andie nodded, then she looked at Chase. "Is our rehearsal getting out early too?"

He nodded,

"Is Aydan going to be alright at home by herself?"

Andie frowned,

"I'm not sure." She replied. "She should be."

"If you're sure." Chase said.

"I'll ask her when we go get her after school."

Then Andie fully did disappear into the choir room and Blake decided that he might as well walk Chase to class so he didn't get in trouble for being late.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Andie soon found herself heading into the theater for rehearsal. She and Shane took a seat next to Angel and Dylan,

"Director Collins is letting us out early?" Angel asked.

"Yep," Andie nodded.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"I believe he has a date." Andie replied grinning. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Angel and Dylan laughed and nodded.

"Okay guys, we're going to run Waiting For Life To Begin, The Sad Tell Of The Beauxhommes, Pray and it's Reprise." Blake said.

Everyone nodded and began to move around,

"So Andie we're starting out with you." Blake said.

"Don't we always?" Andie muttered under her breath.

Blake must have heard her because he rolled his eyes and Andie gave him a very cheeky smile.

When rehearsal was over with Andie and Chase went to go pick up Aydan. She was smiling when she got in the car.

"Good day?" Andie asked looking back at her.

Aydan nodded, the teddy bear Andie'd given her that morning still clutched tightly in her arms.

"Well that's good," Andie said.

Before Andie could say anything else her phone began to go off in her pocket. She looked at it and rolled her eyes,

"What?"

"Andie, get your ass home!"

Andie frowned,

"Who do you think you're cussing at?" She nearly yelled. "Why do I gotta come home?"

"Because I said so." Her father replied. "I don't want you out tonight?"

"Too bad because I've got a date." Andie replied.

"No you don't, you and Aydan are coming home right now."

Andie rolled her eyes and hung up the phone just as her father started to yell and scream.

"He want you home?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded,

"I'm not going home," Andie said. "And neither is Aydan, not when he's like this."

Chase nodded,

"I was talking to Blake and he wants to know if we wanna join them for dinner, Aydan can come too cause Alex will be there."

"What do you think Aydan?" Andie asked turning in her seat. "You wanna go have dinner with Chase and his brothers?"

Aydan shrugged,

"It'll be fun," Andie said.

"Yea my parents are out of town, so dinners at my place." Chase said.

Andie looked back at Aydan who nodded slightly.

"Dinner at your place it is then."

During rehearsal with the crew both Andie and Chase tried to get Aydan to dance and a few times she nearly did. But she sat in front of the mirrors without Chase having to coax her over. Andie smiled at her, it was progress and that's all that mattered. She actually hoped to have her talking by the end of the month.

"Alright guys, so from the beginning let's see what we've got." Chase said making his way over to the stereo. He pressed play and Andie stood in the formation they'd come up with.

_Ladies  
I'm going to need you all to back away from the door  
We are trying to make way for Chris Brown  
Ladies  
You are not listening  
I'm going to need you all to back away from the door  
We are trying to make way for Chris Brown_

Andie and Missy started it off with a few of their best krump moves, including one where Andie flipped Missy back over her head and Missy's hand moved her down into a low matrix without touching her. While they did that, the others began to circle around Chase and Moose. Then when they got to the second time the Dj stated they were trying to make way for Chris Brown, they both did a back flip and when Chris Brown held back they did a freeze spin.

_I'm Back  
(Pull up, pull up) can't believe the girls, club packed  
(What up, what up?) shawty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits  
And she just won't take no  
(Hold up, hold up) now little mama wanna get mad  
(Slow up, slow up) saying she doesn't wanna share what she have (she have)  
Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun  
So many that I want_

Cable and Monster did two head spins while Kido and Fly both watched and pretended to go ecstatic over them. The whole point of this dance routine was make it seem like in the dance video where the girls couldn't get enough of the guys. Missy made her way over to Hair who was pop and locking his back until he made a complete arch without touching the ground with his hands.

_They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm trying give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

Packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm trying give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

Chase sat down as Monster and Hair made a sort of chair for him with their bodies. Andie and Missy slid their feet smoothly across the ground until the reached him, they each sat on one of his knees. Chase however pretended to whisper in Andie's ear and she smirked. Missy smoothly stood up as Moose took hold of her hand and pulled her away from them.__

Another two just came up and said they love me on the radio  
Two twins, that's a cool little scenario  
They talking leaving right now  
Wanna put in some time 'cause you know what they're already about  
(One talking) about she like the way that I pop  
(And the other one) said she wanna just watch  
I'm game for any damn thing, but there's more than 200 dames  
That's ready to go

Chase pulled Andie into his lap fully and he moved to kiss her but Andie flipped back and ended up on her feet. Chase smirked and stood, the moment his weight was off of Monster and Hair they both did a forward roll and a one handed spin. Andie and Chase both danced a circle around each other without picking their feet up off the ground. Then Andie popped twice and dropped to the floor.

_They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm trying give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

Packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm trying give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

Chase took hold of her hand in the air and pulled Andie to her feet. Kido did a back flip and with Monsters assistance she did a front flip without using her hands. Then when the chorus started they split into two groups, the boys and girls. Each side battling the other for fun. Seeing as that was as far as they'd gotten so far in the routine. It still needed some work and it was little rough around some edges but they'd be ready by the time the showcase came around.

_They up in here wall to wall ( I cant believe there's so many of feeling' at me)_

_I don't here nothing but ladies calling_

_Im trying give one of them all this_

_but they keep coming from wall to wall (ay, ay, ay, wall to wall)_

_They up in here wall to wall_

_I don't hear nothing but ladies calling (it's so many ladies in here)_

_Im trying give one of them all this_

_But they keep coming from wall to wall_

_So many look good in here  
I don't even know which one I want  
If I had to choose you all know  
I would take all you all wit me  
Who wanna try me on the floor  
Who ready to come and get this  
All I know I'm feeling this party  
And you can see I'm so with it_

_They packed up in here wall to wall (ow)_

_I don't hear nothing but ladies calling (ladies calling)_

_Im trying give one of them all this_

_but they keep coming from wall to wall (woo)_

_They packed up in here _

_wall to wall (They all wall to wall ohwahh)_

_I don't hear nothing but ladies calling_

_Im trying give one of them all this_

_but they keep coming from wall to wall_

_They up in here _

_wall to wall (I'm trying' to get some shorty now)_

_I don't hear nothing but ladies calling_

_Im trying give one of them all this_

_but they keep coming from wall to wall _

_They up in here _

_wall to wall _

_I don't hear nothing but ladies calling_

_Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it  
Yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it_

When they song ended they all plopped down to the floor right where they where standing. Andie laid her head in Chase's lap and he ran his fingers through her hair,

"So now what?" Fly asked.

"For today, rehearsals over." Chase said shrugging. "We can work on the last half tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and began to pack up. It didn't take them all that long and Andie made her way over to Aydan.

"So what do you think?" She asked her.

Aydan shrugged and with a teasing smile tilted her right hand back and forth.

"Oh so it was only okay was it?" Andie asked grinning.

Aydan smiled bigger and nodded.

Andie laughed and held out her hand,

"Come on Dan, let's go."

Chase smiled as he also took Andie's hand and they walked out of the dance studio.

"I can't really go home and change." Andie said looking down at her jeans and t-shirt when they climbed into Chase's SUV.

"You're fine." Chase said starting up the car.

Andie took out her pony tail and fluffed her hair a bit before running a hand through it to make sure it behaved. She felt a hand smooth some of it down in the back and she smiled.

"Better?" She asked her little sister.

Aydan smiled and nodded.

On the ride to Chase's house not much was said, Chase and Andie were sorta tired and they really didn't expect Aydan to say anything. Blake was waiting for them on the porch and he smiled when he saw Andie make sure that Aydan was following them.

"Blake this is my little sister Aydan," Andie introduced. "Dan this is my dance teacher Blake."

Aydan looked up at Blake and gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Aydan." Blake said shaking her hand. "Come on, Brandy and Alex are inside."

Andie gave Aydan a small nod when she looked back at her. The two older teenagers followed the younger one inside the house and Andie put a hand on her shoulder so she could guide her into the dining room.

"Andie!"

Andie laughed slightly when a short person wrapped their arms around her middle. She ruffled the thirteen year old boys' hair and heard him protest slightly,

"It's good to see you too Alex."

"Hi Andie."

"Hi Brandy, how're you?"

Brandy shrugged and sent Andie a radiant smile.

"I'm alright," She looked Andie up and down. "Just get out of rehearsal?"

"Yes, Blake is trying to kill me." Andie said plopping down in the seat next to Brandy. "Alex that's my little sister Aydan,"

Alex looked at Aydan and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "Do you like basketball?"

Aydan nodded and Alex grinned.

"Sweet, Blake can we go play basketball?"

Blake nodded,

"Just be careful."

Alex smiled and took hold of Aydan's hand.

"Come on, I gotta show you my newest trick."

Andie watched grinning as Alex pulled Aydan from the room.

"She still doesn't talk?" Brandy asked.

"Nope, but I'm hoping Alex can change that." Andie said quietly.

They were all quiet for a moment before Chase looked at his older brother,

"Blake what's for dinner?"

"Yea," Andie nodded. "I'm hungry."

Brandy and Blake chuckled and shook their heads,

"It's a surprise." Blake replied.

"No caviar though right?" Andie asked looking horrified at the idea. "I don't eat fish eggs."

"Neither do I." Brandy said making a disgusted face. "That's just disgusting."

"No, there's no caviar." Blake said grinning. "I think you both will like what we're having for dinner."

Chase and Andie shared a look before shrugging,

"As long as we eat soon." Chase said rubbing his stomach.

Andie rolled her eyes before standing and walking over to the window. Pulling back the curtains she saw Alex and Aydan playing basketball. Aydan was defending Alex and they both were laughing. Alex said something and Aydan replied, Andie felt a smile split onto her face. Aydan replied.

As it turned out Chase and Andie did like what they had for dinner. Lasagna, one of Andie's favorite meals and one that everyone ate. Over dinner they talked about a lot of things but Andie noticed Alex didn't try to get Aydan to talk. She must have asked him not to. Brandy and Alex told them about how well Alex's room had turned out and Andie promised to come see it soon. Blake informed them that the second floor was finally about to get fixed and by either the end of the school year or the beginning of the next one they could start having classes on that floor again.

"We'd better get home." Andie muttered looking down at her watch. "It's almost nine thirty."

Aydan looked at Andie sadly and Andie gave a tiny shrug.

"He'll flip if we don't get home soon."

Chase sighed and they all stood. After saying goodbye to Blake, Brandy and Alex the other three trooped outside to Chase's truck and climbed in. On the way home Andie noticed that Aydan was holding her teddy bear a little tighter than before. And when they pulled up in front of the apartments her large eyes were wider than normal.

"Thanks for everything Chase." Andie said smiling at him.

"No problem," Chase replied. "I aim to please."

Andie smirked but leaned over in her seat to give him a kiss.

"Night, see you in the morning." She said before sliding from the truck.

"Sweet dreams, both of you." Chase said smiling at Aydan. "And I'll see you two in the morning."

Andie and Aydan shut the car doors and headed up into the building. When they got to their door, Andie took out her key and unlocked it. They both went inside and found their father sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"And just where the fuck have you two been?" He demanded.

"Aydan go to our room." Andie said giving her a slight push.

"Aydan you stay here." Their father growled.

"Aydan," Andie said firmly making the little girl look at her. "Go."

Aydan gave a sharp nod and ran into their room, closing the door behind her. Andie watched as their father sprang to his feet.

"Who the fuck died and made you head of this house!" He yelled. "You don't tell Aydan what to do!"

"Last time I checked I was the one who was caring for Aydan!" Andie yelled. "Not your sorry ass! Having all different kinds of sluts in here every other day, what the fuck?"

"You'll watch your language in my house!" He yelled.

"And you're gonna stop yelling at me!" Andie hollered. "You have no control over me and I can say whatever the fuck I like!"

They were standing inches away from each other, Andie glared into her fathers' cold eyes. She wasn't scared of him, as a matter of fact she wanted him to hit her so she'd have a reason to kill him and get out of there.

"You're mother would be so ashamed of you!" He growled.

"Shut up!" Andie yelled. "Just shut the fuck up about mom because you don't know anything about her! You never did and you never will! You can't tell me that she'd be ashamed of me because I know better! She knows that you're nothing but a sorry, two timing, baby leaving man slut!"

Andie watched her father raise his hand and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Daddy don't!"

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. 26 pages! Holy crap that's a lot and I got it done in three hours lol. Anyway what'd did you guys think? I got a lot going on here. My personal favorite was Shane kissing Andie and no nothing is going to happen between them. They're just friends.**

**A/N-How many of you thought he was gonna hit her? Raises hand.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	28. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

** I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

**Hey guys, I leave tomorrow morning. It's so exciting and sad at the same time. I'm going to try and give you guys two if not three chapters tonight. I've got a lot of stuff that I wanna get through so I'm not too sure how this is going to work. Um went to school today, got kicked out of my last period class cause I was writing part of a scene for this chapter and my teacher tried to take my notebook. No body takes my notebooks, so he was like if you don't give me the notebook then you can leave and I was like fine so I packed up my stuff and left lol. My mother will probably get a call tonight but I don't care.**

**But anyway in this chapter I've got so much to cover. I can't wait to get Aydan talking more and more. Chase's birthday is coming up. The musical will either be this chapter or the next one, most likely this one. Um and I'm not too sure what else is going to happen but rest assured it will be interesting.**

**A/N-This one is named after Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" just cause it's a bomb song and we all know Chase doesn't want to miss anything that has to do with Andie lol. Damn, I'm getting like Gweakles with the cheesy analogies lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. Don't own Once On This Island either. Don't own Cry Little Sister from The Lost Boys I just think it's a really good song and that movie totally rocks lol.**

Andie raised both her eyebrows as she looked down at Aydan. Had she really just spoken? And when did she come back out of the room? Out of the corner of her eye, Andie watched as their father lowered his hand. She had to stop herself from smacking her lips, she'd been secretly hoping he would hit her so she could call 911 and get them out of there.

"I'm going to out," Their father said suddenly.

Andie ignored him and continued to stare at her little sister.

"So you can talk," She said after the door slammed shut and they were left alone.

"He was going to hit you," Aydan said.

Her voice was slightly scratchy but Andie supposed it was because she'd been silent since she and Alex got done playing basketball. All together though, her voice was light and sweet. Like Andie had imagined it to be.

"I could have stood it." Andie shrugged.

"But it would have hurt you." Aydan said quietly. "I don't want him to hurt you."

Andie nodded and bent so she was eye level with Aydan.

"Does this mean you'll start talking?" She asked gently.

Aydan looked at the floor and nodded.

"I think so," She said softly.

"I'd like that." Andie said.

Aydan looked up and smiled at Andie, her grin widened when Andie opened her arms. Aydan threw herself into Andie's waiting arms and the force knocked Andie off of her feet and onto her back. She smiled and hugged Aydan to her tightly,

"Now," Andie said after kissing her forehead. "Go get ready for bed."

"Already?" Aydan asked frowning.

Andie laughed and nodded.

"We do have school tomorrow you know."

"Andie," Aydan said as they both clambered to their feet. "Do I have to talk in school?"

"Do you want to?" Andie asked following her back to their room.

Aydan shook her head,

"How come?"

"The kids be mean to me," Aydan said quietly. "They say that I was never taught to talk and if I ever did I'd just be trying to fit in."

Andie nodded slightly.

"Well, you don't have to talk if you don't want to." She said. "Now go take a shower and brush your teeth."

Aydan smiled and hurried into the bathroom. Andie listened for a moment and the moment she heard the water start she pulled out her phone.

"Chase!" She said excitedly the moment her "husband" picked up.

"What's up?" Chase asked. "What happened?"

"Aydan is talking!"

"And I missed it!" Chase exclaimed. "Damn,"

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry Boy Band I'm hoping she'll talk to you as well."

"How'd it happen?" Chase asked. "What made her start talking?"

Andie bit her lip,

"That's not important." She said after a moment or two.

"Your father had something to do with it didn't he?"

"Yea but it's not important."

Andie already knew that if she told Chase her father had almost hit her then he'd call Tyler and they'd be up there to kill him within the hour. They didn't need that right now, besides it was Valentine's Day and Andie knew Tyler was with Nora. She didn't want their evening to be ruined by her father.

"Okay," Chase said slowly. "I—."

"Chase! Come downstairs! You're father and I want to talk to you!"

Andie smiled sadly when she heard Chase sigh.

"As you just heard I gotta go." He said. "I'll see you in the morning and I love you."

"I love you too." Andie said.

She'd just hung up when Aydan came back into the room. Her pajamas were a little too big for her but Andie hadn't had the chance to go shopping for new clothes yet. Chase offered to take them but Andie had too much on her plate at the moment. Maybe after the musical.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower." Andie said standing. "You'd better be in the bed when I come back."

"Uh huh." Aydan said giving her a charming smile.

Andie knew Aydan would stay up until she heard the water shut off and then she'd rush to be in the bed when Andie got back into the room.

As February rushed into March, Aydan started talking more and more. She talked to Andie and Chase the most and was slowly starting to talk to Moose who made her laugh. Aydan and Alex were becoming good friends and their older siblings tried to get them together to hang out as much as possible. Chase and Andie were just glad their younger siblings finally had a friend and someone there own age to hang out with. Aydan would read Alex's storied and tell him how it was and Alex could get Aydan to talk about everything. Even her life before her Dad moved her to Baltimore and brought Andie home, but he never told anyone what she'd told him. Andie suspected that Aydan had sworn him to secrecy.

Andie however had bigger things to worry about, for instants, Chase's birthday. It was the twenty first and Andie still didn't know what she was going to get him. She wasn't too sure if he wanted to do anything for his birthday. Blake had informed her that their parents planned to throw Chase and party and so far he had refused to attend. Andie didn't blame him, she knew that his parents would most likely invite Taylor and then all hell would break loose.

"It's not even like I want a freaking party." Chase muttered when Andie asked him about it.

But before she could even worry about Chase's birthday troubles, Andie had to put all of her attention into rehearsal for Once On This Island. They were getting closer to opening night and she knew that the week before the play rehearsal would last until ten at night. Andie had already talked to Blake and explained that Aydan had to stay with her cause it wasn't good or safe for her to be in the house by herself with their father. Blake agreed she could stay and Andie was glad because if Aydan wouldn't have been able to stay then they would have had to find a new Ti Moune.

Crew rehearsal were about the same but they were nearly finished with their routine and would run it two or three times during practice. They had Aydan judge whether or not it was good and most the time she was no help because she thought anything they did was awesome. Andie, Chase and Moose still had to work on the dance that Blake wanted just the three of them to do and Chase and Andie weren't too sure about learning the tango from Blake after the musical was over. They figured it couldn't be that bad but with Blake teaching them, they were in for some very interesting rehearsals.

On the 20th of March, Andie was pulled into a classroom by Blake as she was heading to the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at him and put both hands on her hips.

"What's up Blake?" She asked.

"It's Chase," Blake paused. "Well technically it's our parents but either way we've got a problem."

Andie frowned,

"What's going on?"

"As you know our parents want to throw Chase a party, but he's refusing to show up even though they already said he can invite whoever he wants." Blake explained.

"And, what's that got to do with me?" Andie asked.

"I need your help convincing him to go," Blake said.

"Oh no," Andie said shaking her head. "I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Blake shot her a look,

"Look, Blake." Andie said sighing. "It's Chase's birthday, therefore he should be able to do whatever the hell he wants."

Blake ran his hands over his face roughly.

"Fine, I'll talk to our parents tonight."

Andie grinned,

"See?" She said patting his arm. "Now was that hard?"

Blake glared at her as Andie left the room. But he called her back when he realized something,

"Why are you out of class?"

"Bathroom." Andie replied holding up the pass.

Blake nodded with a roll of his eyes and Andie grinned at him,

"Tell Chase I said go to class." Blake called after her.

Andie laughed and she shook her head. Andie took the main staircase down to the first floor and headed toward the courtyard. There she found Chase sitting at the MSA crew table by himself, he had sent her a text asking her to get out of class and come meet him. So she'd asked Mr. Valentine if she could use the bathroom and of course he let her out.

"What's up?" Andie asked sitting on the table next to him.

"Nothing," Chase said. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Andie asked titling her head to the right slightly.

"Tomorrow," Chase replied.

"You're birthday party?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded,

"I don't want to go," He said. "But I think I'm going to have to."

Andie gave a nod.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked. "Who all are you inviting?"

"The crew, Shane, Tyler, Mac, Camille, Aydan." Chase ticked each name off with one of his fingers. "Anyone else?"

Andie frowned as she thought about it,

"Not that I can think of." She said after a moment or two. "But why so many of us?"

"Because," Chase said. "My parents are inviting a bunch of there high up friends and there teenage kids."

"Ah," Andie said smirking. "You want it to be a fair fight if one does break out."

Chase nodded.

"I'm hoping like hell one doesn't but them kids can be cruel in the things they say."

"And if Taylor shows up?" Andie asked gently.

"We're out of there." Chase said.

"How about," Andie said slowly. "Just hear me out okay?"

Chase nodded,

"How about if she does show up then we don't bail, we stick around and make her nervous?"

Chase frowned

"What do you mean?"

"Chase, Taylor's not stupid." Andie said. "She knows that if she shows up we're gonna bail and it makes her look like a goody two shoes even more, but if we stick around she will probably leave for fear of getting jumped again."

Andie watched her boyfriend's face light up.

"That could work," He said grinning.

"So this means we're going to the party then huh?" Andie asked.

"Yep," Chase nodded.

"Right well I've gotta get back to class." Andie said hopping off the table. "You should do the same. Oh and Blake says to go to class."

Chase nodded but didn't move. Rolling her eyes, Andie stood between Chase's legs and pulled him into a kiss. Chase cupped her face and parted her lips and gently eased his tongue into her mouth.

"Mm, Chase." Andie murmured pulling back. "We've got class."

"And?" Chase asked grinning. "This is so much more interesting."

"Yes but still," Andie said stepping back and out of Chase's reach. "We should get back."

Chase gave a dramatic sigh and stood.

"Fine, we'll got back to class."

Andie grinned and took hold of his hand. They walked back to Andie's class first, they kissed and hugged before Andie went back inside. Chase and after twisting his cap all the way around his head, Chase headed back to the science room.

"Okay Andie, go try on your dress." Blake said that evening at rehearsal.

"Another one?" Andie groaned. "Blake I've been through about a hundred dresses and none of them are right."

"I think this one might be it." Blake said. "We've got to see how it fits you though."

Andie groaned but trooped back to the costume room anyway.

"Alright guys," She said once she closed the door behind her. "Let's see this new dress of yours."

Tasha, the head of costumes smiled at Andie and led her over to the mirror. She pulled a dress from the many racks and showed it to Andie.

"Wow, guys." Andie said taking it from her. "I think I might actually like this one."

Tasha and her team smiled as Andie began to pull off her regular clothes and slip into the dress.

"We thought you might." Tasha said nodding.

About an hour later Andie and Shane left the theater because Ms. Juliet had pulled them out claiming she wanted to talk to them.

"I want you all to sing a song for our concert." Ms. Juliet explained as they traveled up the stairs.

"Which song?" Andie asked.

"Cherry Ripe." Ms. Juliet said.

Shane gasped,

"Ms. Juliet that's like the hardest song ever!"

Andie's frowned and looked from Shane to Ms. Juliet.

"Why is it hard?" She asked.

"Because it goes in rounds," Shane explained.

"And?" Andie asked motioning for Shane to elaborate on that one.

"And because you're always a sentence off from everyone else," Shane lowered her voice and whispered in Andie's ear. "And to the singers it always sounds like crap but apparently to the audience it's really good."

Andie raised her eyebrows.

"So who's gonna do the third part Miss?" Shane asked.

"I want Andie to do the first part, you to do the second and Dylan to do the third but she is not here today." Ms. Juliet replied as she led them into the Choir room.

She handed them both some sheet music and Andie only had to look over hers once to know that it was complicated.

"I've never done anything like this before." Andie protested.

"Which is exactly why I want you to." Ms. Juliet replied smiling. "I think you'd be perfect for this song. Let's sight read it once, I'll do Dylan's part."

"What do I go on?" Andie muttered to Shane.

"Count to—." Shane counted the measures on her paper. "Eight."

Andie nodded and thanked Shane.

"Ready, and."

As Ms. Juliet began to play, Andie counted to eight like Shane had taught her to. When she reached seven she looked down at her sheet music and focused.

"Cherry ripe," She held rip for four counts. "Cherry ri—."

"Cherry ripe." Shane sang coming in the middle.

Andie frowned and stopped,

"Shane's right, this is going to sound like crap." She said when Ms. Juliet stopped playing the piano.

"Once you get it, I promise you it will sound very beautiful," She said giving them her weirdest smile. "Now back to rehearsal before Director Collins has my head."

Andie and Shane nodded and headed back down to the theater,

"Well if that wasn't weird." Andie muttered as they put the sheet music in their bags.

"Tell me about it,"

When Chase dropped Andie and Aydan off at home, Andie couldn't help but notice that he seemed alittle sad.

"Boy Band you'd better cheer up." Andie said grinning. "Tomorrow's your birthday."

"Yea and I have a feeling it's going to be one hell of a birthday." Chase said shrugging.

"No, it's gonna be a great birthday." Andie said.

She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Well the party isn't until five, so can we hang out until then?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Andie nodded.

"We can drop Aydan off at Brandy's and she can play basketball with Alex while we like go to the mall or something." Chase said.

Andie nodded smiling.

"That sounds great."

She kissed his cheek before climbing from his truck and following Aydan up to the apartment building.

"So Dan, what do you want for dinner?" Andie asked opening the front door.

"I don't know." Aydan replied shrugging. "Something good."

Andie snorted and went into the kitchen.

"How about spaghetti?" She called into the living room.

"With cheese bread?" Aydan called back.

"Yea, with cheese bread." Andie replied.

"Then I vote for spaghetti." Aydan said happily.

Andie chuckled and began to take out the stuff she needed, it was six o' clock and she still had to cook dinner, call everyone and tell them about the party at Chase's house, run to the store and pick up Chase's present and make sure Aydan got her homework done and was in bed by nine thirty. It was going to be a very long night.

The next morning Chase woke to his phone vibrating across his nightstand. Groaning and rubbing his eyes tiredly, Chase picked it up and answered it without even glancing at the name.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday!" Andie's voice said excitedly.

Chase chuckled and rolled onto his back,

"Thank you, are you gonna sing for me?"

Andie scoffed,

"I don't remember that being in the contract."

Chase rolled his eyes,

"Oh come on, please for me?"

"Is the birthday song alright?" Andie asked in a flat tone.

"That's perfect." Chase nodded.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Chase!_

_Happy birthday to you._

"Hold on I'm not done." Andie said before Chase could say anything.

_And many more,_

_On channel 4._

_And a big fat lady,_

_On channel 80._

_And Scooby-Doo,_

_On channel 2._

_Oh Mr. Man, won't you tell me_

_How old are you?_

Chase laughed and cheered for Andie who could tell was grinning from ear to ear. He sat up in his bed as Andie laughed,

"So what does it feel like to be seventeen?"

Chase shrugged,

"Eh, it feels the same really. I don't know, ask me again at the end of the day and maybe I'll have a different answer for you."

Andie snorted and tried to cover it up as a cough.

"Aydan's got something she wants to say."

"Well then put her on," Chase said smiling.

"Chase?" A soft voice asked suddenly.

"Hey Aydan," Chase replied.

"Hey, Happy Birthday!" Aydan said happily and Chase laughed slightly.

"Thank you, are you ready to hang out with Alex today?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm dressed and ready to go." Aydan replied.

"Well that's good." Chase said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon bye Chase." Aydan said.

"Bye Aydan,"

He waited for Andie to get back on the phone after she said something to Aydan.

"Okay so I guess we'll see you in what? An hour?"

Chase looked at his clock, it was nine thirty.

"Yea, an hour."

"Okay, see you soon and love you." Andie said.

"Love you too."

They hung up and Chase gave a great sigh before heaving himself to his feet. He walked into the bathroom connected to his room and began to strip from his clothes. He tossed his boxers and T-shirt into the hamper by the door and turned on the water. Stepping into the hot water, Chase leaned forward and let it run down his aching back. He rested his head against his hand and closed his eyes.

One more year. That's all he had to endure his parents for. One more freaking year. As soon as he was eighteen Chase was out of there. He'd take Andie and Aydan with him, maybe Aydan could live with Sarah while he and Andie traveled. First to Egypt like he promised her and then maybe Paris or Brazil. Somewhere, anywhere far away from his parents. They didn't have a say in anything he did once he was eighteen, legally he was an adult and could do what he liked. He could move out of that mad house and get his own place, maybe even ask Andie to marry him for real.

When Chase got out of the shower ten minutes later, he walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers along with a pair of baggy clue jeans. After pulling them on he put on a black wife beater and a red t-shirt. He ran a comb through his hair carelessly before yanking a black baseball cap onto his head and twisting it so the brim was at the back of his head.

Blake was in the kitchen when Chase got down there along with his parents but Chase chose to ignore them. He and Blake looked at each other and Blake smiled.

"Happy Birthday Chase," He said.

"Thanks." Chase replied digging in the refrigerator for a pudding cup.

"So Chase, dear if the party begins at five we'd like you hear at three." Their mother said suddenly.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"So we can get you fitted for what you're going to wear." Their mother said simply.

"No," Chase shook his head. "What I have on now is what I'll be wearing at the party."

"But dear, don't you think a nice suit would look better?" She asked.

"Mother, I don't do dressing up." Chase said. "Besides it's my party, I can wear whatever I want."

"Alright, now let's talk about the guest list." Mrs. Collins said.

"Yes, lets." Chase said leaning on the counter as he ate his pudding. "I get finally say in who is allowed in and who isn't."

"Who do you want there son?" Their father asked speaking for the first time.

"Andie and my friends." Chase said simply.

"What about Taylor dear?" Mrs. Collins asked. "She's been wondering if she'd get invited, she's really looking forward to coming."

"Of course she is." Chase said.

"Well dear there some other kids that we'd like to see at the party as well." Mrs. Collins said.

"Tell you what." Chase said standing. "You invite whoever you want and I'll invite whoever I want."

He left the kitchen before his mother could say anything else.

"Chase," Blake called coming after him.

"Huh?" Chase turned to look at him.

"What are you playing at?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry," Chase replied grinning. "I've got a plan."

"Okay," Blake said. "Are you spending the entire day with Andie?"

Chase nodded,

"Have fun." Blake said as he turned to head back in the kitchen. "Because after all, it is your birthday."

Chase grinned and headed out the door.

When he pulled up to the blue buildings, Andie and Aydan were waiting outside for him. He climbed from his SUV and walked around it, as Aydan climbed into the car Andie jumped into Chase's arms.

"Happy birthday again!" Andie said kissing him.

"Thanks," Chase whispered against her lips.

They broke for air a few minutes later but Chase cupped Andie's face between his hands. He tilted his head in the other direction and pressed his lips against hers once more. Andie opened her mouth before Chase could ask her to. His tongue filled her mouth and Andie gently sucked on the tip of it. Chase ran his hands down her arms and sides to take hold of her hips firmly. When they broke for air again, Chase licked the outline of Andie's lips as she took two deep breaths. He bit her bottom lip when he decided that she was taking too long and felt her smirk when their lips met for the third time.

"Boy Band," Andie whispered pulling back.

"Hmm?" Chase muttered.

"We can't stand here and make out all day." Andie said smirking. "Not in front of Aydan at least."

"Fine so we'll drop Aydan off at Brandy's, drive around the corner and then make out in the back of my truck like we usually do inbetween rehearsals." Chase said kissing her forehead.

Andie laughed,

"Sounds like a plan."

They smiled at each other before Andie climbed into the truck and Chase walked around to the drivers' side.

"Let me see your Ipod please." Aydan said holding out her hand and resting it on Chase's shoulder.

"Here you go." Chase handed it back to her and Aydan smiled.

"Hey do you have Cry Little Sister on here?" Aydan asked after a few minutes.

"From The Lost Boys?" Chase asked.

"Yep." Aydan nodded.

"It's somewhere on there, you'd do best to go to albums and look for The Lost Boys soundtrack.

Aydan nodded and began to focus on the screen of Chase's Ipod.

"Found it!" She exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Then pass it up." Andie replied holding out her hand.

Aydan did and Andie plugged the Ipod in. She pressed play and but the Ipod on the dashboard.

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie

Little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

"I love that song." Aydan said quietly as it ended.

"You are so weird." Andie muttered shaking her head.

"This coming from a girl who likes Big and Loud from Cats Don't Dance." Aydan shot back.

"Hey that song is gangster okay." Andie said smirking.

"Um no it's not." Aydan said.

"Yes it is." Andie said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes—."

"Girls, girls!" Chase yelled over them. "They both are gangster okay?"

"Shut up," Andie and Aydan said together.

After dropping Aydan off at Brandy's, Andie made Chase drive to the sixteenth street mall. And she made him get out of the truck,

"But I thought we were going to make out in the back of my truck!" Chase whined as he climbed from the car.

"Later," Andie said taking his hand and grinning up at him.

They walked around the mall for about two hours, until it started to thunder and lightning. The mall just happened to be outdoors so when the rain started to fall, people where scrambling all over the place for shelter. Chase took hold of Andie's hand and they ran all the way back down the strip mall to his truck.

"Hurry up and unlock the door!" Andie said laughing.

"Alright, alright!" Chase said pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Chase!"

"It's open!" Chase said throwing open the back door.

Andie climbed into the car and Chase followed. He slammed the door shut and they both sighed.

"It's your fault." Chase said grinning.

"What's my fault?" Andie asked.

"That we got all wet." He replied.

"How is that my fault?" Andie asked frowning.

"You were the one that insisted we go look around the mall." Chase teased. "See all I wanted to do was chill here in the back seat and make out but no you had to get out and go look through the shops."

Andie raised an eyebrow as she listen to Chase rant and rave. He was putting on a show for her, Andie could tell by the goofy grin on his face but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up." She said smirking. "You know you enjoyed looking at all the stuff too."

"Did I say that?" Chase asked.

Andie smacked her lips and leaned over to kiss Chase.

"You're just doing that to shut me up." Chase said when they pulled apart.

"You want me to stop?" Andie asked moving to sit all the way up.

"No," Chase said pulling her back toward him. "I was just stating the obvious."

Andie grinned and let Chase pull her into another kiss.

When Chase and Andie got back to his house, they noticed that a lot of cars were parked in front of it and it wasn't even five yet. Chase's SUV was packed with people, some of the crew, Shane, Camille, Aydan, Tyler, Nora and Mac. Blake opted to bring the rest of the crew, Brandy and Alex.

"See this is why I didn't even want a party." Chase muttered as they all climbed from the cars.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." Andie said. "I hope."

"You've got a nice house man." Tyler said. "Like Nora."

"Thanks man," Chase said.

"So let's get this over with." Blake said when they met at the front door.

"After you," Chase said nodding toward the door.

"It's your birthday." Blake shot back.

They both looked down at Alex.

"I don't live here anymore." He said raising his hands.

"Just go in!" Shane and Andie said together.

Chase shot them both a look but turned the knob on the front door. Everyone filed in after him and saw that the house was already pretty packed with people. Andie felt Aydan grab tight to her hand,

"Aydan," Alex called coming over to her. "Me and Camille are gonna go out in the backyard. You wanna come?"

"Go on," Andie said giving Aydan a push. "Alex will look out for you, won't you Alex?"

"Yea," He took hold of her hand. "I won't let go until we're outside."

Aydan gave him a smile and set off into the crowded house with him and Camille.

"Come on," Chase said taking Andie's hand in his own. "Let's go find somewhere to sit."

Andie nodded and let Chase lead her through all the people. Luckily enough, they managed to find a seat at the top of the stairs where they could watch over everyone and make sure nothing serious happen.

"So far so good." Chase said as Andie leaned against him and he resting his head on top of hers.

"Yep," Andie nodded.

"Chase dear, come down here it's time to sing happy birthday." Mrs. Collins called up the stairs.

"You coming?" Chase asked looking at Andie.

"If I don't have to then no," Andie replied. "That's a lot of people down there."

"Okay, I'll be right back when they get done singing." Chase said.

"What about presents?" Andie asked.

"They can wait." Chase replied.

Andie watched him travel down the steps and between squished to make room for him. She rested her head on the banister as the house broke out into an off key round of Happy Birthday.

"Blow out your candles dear and make a wish." Mrs. Collins said.

Chase rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He didn't even make a wish he just blew out the candles. Everything he could ever wish for was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. And when he looked up the two of them met eyes and Chase smiled.

**Right I lied lol. The play isn't in this part. It'll be in the next part I promise. That one will probably be kinda short cause it'll be the play and only the play. Shoney you know what comes after the play and trust me I'm going to have to get up in a couple of hours and start writing again if I want you guys to get the other three chapters I wanna give you. One I already have written and it's ready to go but I have to write the one before that. So I'm gonna go to sleep for a little bit and then get back on and write the play and that last chapter before I hit the road lol.**

**A/N-Oh for the song Cherry Ripe I don't think any of you have heard it but it's a song my choir is singing and we all swear it sounds like crap but everyone who listens says it's beautiful so I just thought that was kinda interesting.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	29. Once On This Island

** Once On This Island**

**Hey guys, I just got up. We've got like six hours before we leave so I'm going to type really fast and up load this chapter and the other one and try really hard to get a third one up lol. The third one may not get up but don't worry the second to last chapter is going to be really good.**

**Okay this one is all about the musical, last rehearsal and opening night. I can't really say how long it's going to be because I don't know how long it's going to take me to actually write it out. But don't expect a long ole chapter like the last one lol.**

**A/N-I don't think this is a song but if it is then cool, I just named it after the musical.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did then Rob Hoffman would be mine. I also don't own Once On This Island or any of its songs although Rain and Forever Yours are my favorite lol.**

Andie didn't know how those who acted on stage and Broadway did it. She knew that their rehearsals were as hard if not harder than theirs and Andie thought she just might fall out from exhaustion. Her first til ten at night rehearsal had been fun and interesting but after that, she didn't think she was going to try out for the musical next year. They ran the entire play those nights and Blake only stopped them if they really messed up. Andie didn't fumble her lines as much as she thought she would but then again the only people in the audience were Blake and Ms. CJ. She had no idea how she was going to do on Opening night. However the best thing about the rehearsals that lasted til ten at night was that they always fed them great food.

Right now she was at the last rehearsal before opening night. They were in the middle of the play and so far Blake had not stopped them. All of them were happy about that because it meant that everything was doing what they were supposed to. Andie was back stage and she glanced at the clock on the wall before groaning. It was only eight, they still had two hours to go.

"Don't worry," Shane muttered to her. "Tomorrow you're going to wish that time was going this slowly."

Andie grinned and nodded.

"Andie I'm tired." Camille said coming over to her and resting her head on Andie's side.

"Me too," Andie said hugging her tightly. "But we're almost done."

"Oh and Ty said he'd come and get me tonight." Camille said. "I just got a text from him."

"Okay." Andie nodded.

"You're up Andie," Shane said. "Ready and—go."

Andie and Camille separated as Andie walked out onto the stage to get ready to perform Forever Yours with Tony and Angel.

When Andie got out of rehearsal she found Chase and Aydan sitting on the floor by the theater door. Aydan was sleep and Chase looked close to being sleep,

"Done already?" He muttered rubbing his eyes and grinning up at Andie.

Andie gave him a tired smile and a nod.

"I'm ready to go home and just fall into bed."

Chase chuckled and stood up, Andie bent down and gently shook Aydan's shoulder.

"Come on Dan," She said as her little sister opened her eyes. "It's time to go."

"But we just got here." Aydan mumbled.

Andie laughed and helped Aydan stand,

"Where's Camille?" Chase asked looking around.

"Tyler's coming to get her." Andie said as they walked toward the front doors.

Chase nodded and wrapped an arm around Andie's shoulders,

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"No," Andie shook her head. "I'm probably going to pass out the moment I get on stage."

"Trust me," Chase said grinning. "You won't."

Andie snorted but didn't say anything, she was too tired to even play argue with Chase. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She didn't remember falling asleep on the ride home but she must have because before she knew it, Chase was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Andie, baby wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned before rubbing them.

"We home?" She asked quietly.

"Yep," Chase nodded unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Andie asked unbuckling her own.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for the two of you to try and make it up to your apartment as sleepy as you are." Chase said before climbing from the car.

Andie looked back at Aydan and saw that she was staring at Andie with her large brown sleepy eyes. That was the weirdest thing about Aydan, when she woke up, she would sit up and simply stare at the wall for about thirty minutes. Andie learned that she had to wake her up thirty minutes before she was supposed to get up so she could stare at the wall. And sometimes she'd wake up before then and stare at Andie until she woke up. Andie told Aydan she had to stop doing that cause it was freaking.

"Come on Aydan," Chase said opening the back door.

Aydan turned her large eyes to stare at him for a moment before climbing from the car like she was supposed to. Chase made sure she was standing still before moving to Andie's door and opening hers.

"You're turn." He said grinning.

Andie climbed from the car and almost stumbled,

"Oh yea, it's bed time." Chase said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held out his hand to Aydan. The two girls closed the car doors before letting Chase lead them up to the fourth floor of the blue apartment buildings. Andie took out her key and unlocked the door.

"You good?" Chase asked,

Aydan nodded and went into the house and down the hall.

"Thanks Chase." Andie said giving him a tired smile.

"It's no trouble." Chase said hugging her tightly. "Now go to bed, you're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Andie smiled and tilted up her head, Chase pressed his lips against hers in a short sweet kiss.

"Bed," He said when they pulled apart.

"I'm going, I'm going." Andie muttered. "Night Chase."

"Goodnight Andie."

Andie gave him a smile before closing the door and locking it. She let out a long sigh before going down the hallway to her bedroom. She pulled the tie out of her hair and let her hair fall down her back. She pulled off her t-shirt and threw on a tank top before yanking off her jeans and pulling on a pair of Tyler's old boxers.

Aydan was already sleep and as Andie crawled into bed next to her she smiled slightly. Lying down, Andie let Aydan snuggled close to her before she closed her eyes and fell asleep wondering how exactly she was going pull off being up in front of people.

The next day just sorta flew by and Andie under stood what Shane meant when she said that she'd be wishing time would go a little slower. Everyone part of the musical was excused from classes all day, they went over most of the play and went out to lunch together. Andie had tried to get out of it but Blake wasn't having it,

"Then my crew gets to come as well." Andie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Blake opened his mouth to protest.

"Blake either they get to come with us or I'm staying here and not doing you're little bonding thing." Andie said cutting him off before he could even make a sound.

"Fine," Blake sighed waving his hand. "We're going to Brothers' BBQ,"

Andie nodded and turned to leave the stage. She found the crew sitting at the table,

"Come on guys." She said slapping her hands down on the table.

"Where are we going?" Kido asked.

"Brothers' BBQ." Andie replied.

"Why?" Moose asked.

"Cause I said so," Andie replied smirking. "Do you guys wanna come?"

They all nodded and everyone stood,

"They're trying to do the bonding thing aren't they?" Chase asked as Andie leaned into him as they walked.

"Yep," Andie nodded. "I mean I like them all just fine but I like you guys better."

"Aw how sweet." Chase teased and Andie sent him a look.

"You getting nervous about tonight chica?" Missy asked walking next to her.

"You have no idea." Andie muttered closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Sophie said from behind her.

"Yea and we'll all be there to cheer you on." Moose said excitedly.

"You may think it's exciting Moose," Andie said grinning back at him. "But trust me, my nervous are threatening to kill my stomach."

"Naw, that's just your mind playing tricks on you." Chase said kissing the side of her head.

Lunch was fun, more fun than Andie expected it to. Most of the cast and crew were used to this Opening Night nerves and they had learned to ignore them. Andie stayed tucked in Chase's side and only spoke when she was spoken to. Chase held her close though and everyone in a while he'd tilt her head up to kiss her and tell her she was okay.

The second half of the day flew by as well and they ran the entire play with no mistakes. Blake was proud of them and let them go early, telling them to go home and get some sleep. Andie popped into Chase's classroom and asked Mr. Valentine if she could talk to him. She noticed Chase's frown of concern and Andie shook her head,

"What's up?" He asked once they were out in the hall. "Is everything okay, are you alright?"

"Chase," Andie said taking his face between her hands. "Everything is okay I just wanna know if I can have the car keys?"

Chase frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Blake said we could go home and get some rest but I don't wanna go home and I was wondering if I could sleep in the car." Andie explained.

"Sure," Chase nodding digging into his pant pocket.

He handed her the keys and kissed her.

"I'll be out to check on you okay?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"Okay," Andie nodded.

She gave Chase's hand a gentle squeeze before turning and heading back down the hall. When she got out to his truck she unlocked the back door and climbed in, she locked the doors again and laid down on the back seat. She used one of Chase's jackets as a pillow and had to climb all the way in the back to find a blanket. Closing her eyes, Andie took a deep breath and kept telling herself that everything was going to be alright.

When Chase came to check on Andie he found that she'd locked the doors, so knocking on the window he called her name. Andie's hand shot out from under the blanket with the keys in hand and she unlocked the doors with a press of the button. Chase climbed in and sat on the edge of the seat next to her.

"How're you doing?" He asked pushing some of her hair away from her face.

With her eyes still closed Andie shrugged,

"I'm alright." She said quietly.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"No, I can't get to sleep." She said cracking one eye open to look up at him.

"All you've got to do is calm down." Chase said kissing her forehead. "Once you get out on that stage you're going to be fine."

Andie rolled her open eye but nodded,

"If you say so Boy Band."

Chase's head snapped up as the bell rang signaling the start of the next class.

"You're late." Andie said.

"Don't care," Chase replied. "I'm going to stay in here with you."

"Fine," Andie shrugged. "But if that's the case."

She sat up and Chase sat back against the seat. Then Andie laid her head in his lap and curled up into a tiny ball.

"Now you think you'll sleep?" Chase asked running his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"I hope so." Andie replied.

Chase smiled and closed his eyes with her. Maybe he'd get some sleep too.

Andie did eventually fall asleep and she slept until the four that afternoon, Chase didn't mind because she needed it. He slept a little too but he was more interesting in making sure that Andie slept and how could he do that if he was sleep? When four o' clock rolled around, Andie's phone began to ring. Very slowly, Andie's hand moved from Chase's thigh to her pocket and she pulled it out. She pressed the okay button and the alarm instantly shut off.

"Is it really four?" She muttered.

Chase chuckled.

"Afraid so babe,"

Andie sat up and rubbed her eyes, she glanced around the car with a slight frown on her face.

"You ready to go inside?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head.

"But I don't really have a choice," She muttered.

"How's Camille getting here?" Chase asked as they climbed from his truck.

"Tyler's bringing her cause he and Mac wanna see the play." Andie explained.

When they got to the theater, Andie sighed.

"I probably won't see you until the play right?" Chase asked.

She nodded,

"I've got to go into makeup, costumes and I think we're supposed to practice all the songs."

Chase hugged her to him.

"Don't worry, you will be wonderful and everyone will love you."

Andie snorted and buried her face into his chest.

"If you say so," She muttered.

"I know so," Chase replied kissing the top of her head. "Now I've gotta go get Aydan and when we get back we'll be in the front row along with the rest of the crew, Tyler and Mac."

"You'd better not." Andie said looking up at him in horror. "You'd better not sit your asses in the front row."

Chase laughed.

"And why not?"

"Because if you do then I'll be able to see everyone," Andie said.

"But I thought you wanted to see me," Chase teased.

"I do," Andie replied. "Just not that close to me."

Chase gave a dramatic sigh,

"Fine then, we won't sit in the front row."

Andie smiled.

"Thank you,"

"How about the fourth row?" Chase asked.

"Fourth row's fine." She said grinning.

Chase smiled down at her before bending his head to kiss her.

"You're gonna be fine." He whispered when they pulled apart.

Andie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck?"

Chase kissed her again,

"Of course, now go break a leg." He said turning her and pushing her toward the stage door.

Andie looked back at him before giving him a smile and pulling open the door.

"Andie there you are," Blake said the moment he saw her. "How are you doing?"

"Not good," Andie replied. "Just so you know if I throw up on stage it's not my fault."

Blake smiled,

"You're not going to." Blake said. "You'll be fine."

Andie nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Are Brandy and Alex coming?"

He nodded,

"I think Alex wants to come every night." Blake sent her a teasing smile. "He likes you very much."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"And Aydan likes Chase very much."

Blake nodded,

"I can see that."

Andie gave a sigh and clapped her hands together.

"So Blake, give me something to do to keep my mind off tonight."

Blake gave her a smile,

"There are some tables up in the costume rooms on the third floor." He said pulling out a set of keys. "Would you go up there and bring them all down."

"Where do you want me to put them?" Andie asked taking the keys.

"Right in front of the theater entrance, for the ticket takers." Blake said.

Andie nodded and headed back out of the theater, at least doing this would keep her busy for a while and she'd be able to go over her lines in her head.

It took Andie all of twenty minutes to get the five tables out of the costume room. She set them up so that people could buy their tickets and go inside smoothly. Then she went back into the theater and took a seat in the front row of the audience.

"You must be nervous." Shane said coming to sit next to her.

"How'd you guess?" Andie teased.

Shane grinned,

"You haven't said twenty words, at least not infront of us."

"Yea well, I'm just waiting to see if I get on stage and open my mouth only to throw up all over the place." Andie said.

"You won't." Shane said. "Trust me, you get on the stage and it's like the throw up won't come."

"Thanks Shane. "Andie said running her hands roughly over her face. "Thank you very much."

"No problem," Shane teased patting her shoulder and Andie grinned.

As they closer and closer to seven Andie thought she just might pass out. But she noticed that Shane stayed close to her. She was grateful for that because Shane talked to her about any and everything, she kept her mind off of the play.

"Have you told Chase yet?" Shane asked quietly as they sat in the costume waiting for Tasha to return with Andie's dress.

"About our kiss?" Andie asked.

Shane nodded,

"No," Andie shook her head.

"Andie—."

"I will though." Andie said nodding. "I'll tell him,"

"I just don't want him to find out later down the road and be mad at the both of us." Shane said quietly.

"Don't worry," Andie said rubbing her back. "It'll be okay."

"Alright everyone let's get into costumes." Blake called.

Tasha returned two minutes later and handed the two girls their dresses.

"You ready Andie?" Shane asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

About an hour later, Andie was sitting in the make up chair getting make up put on her face.

"Are you nervous?" Layla asked.

"Very," Andie nodded.

"Don't worry you'll be fine and you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Andie said grinning.

"Alright we're letting people in." Blake called.

He pulled Andie to the side and gave her a wide grin.

"You're crew and people fill up a row and a half." He said.

"You're kidding," Andie said her eyes widened. "Let me see!"

Before Blake could stop her, Andie hurried over to the closed curtain and peeked out of it. Her eyes widened as she looked at all the people, it was a full house and they were still filling up the balcony. She looked at the fourth row from the front and saw Chase sitting directly in the middle of the row. On his right sat Moose and on his left sat Aydan. The crew filled up the first row while her other friends filled up the second row.

"Blake I can't do this." Andie said coming away from the curtain. "It's packed out there!"

"Andie yes you can." Blake said taking hold of her shoulders. "You're going to be wonderful."

"Ten minutes to curtain!" Someone yelled.

"You've got ten minutes," Blake said. "Calm yourself down and just think about something that makes you happy. Think about Chase."

Andie smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later, Andie was back stage with. She wasn't the first to go on and she was so glad. As she listened to the lightning and thunder begin from the sound stage Andie started to pace.

_WOMAN:  
There is an island where rivers run deep._

MAN:  
Where the sea sparkling in the sun earns it  
the name Jewel of the Antilles

WOMAN:  
An island where the poorest of peasants labor.

MAN:  
And the wealthiest of grands hommes play.

MAN:  
Two different worlds on one island!

WOMAN"  
The grands hommes, with their pale brown  
skins and their French ways. Owners of the  
land and masters of their own fates.

MAN"  
And the peasants, black as night, eternally at  
the mercy of the wind and the sea, who pray  
constantly... to the gods

There was a clap of loud thunder and a flash of lightning, Shane and Bret ventured out onto the stage. Bret was holding her closely and Andie could hear Camille began to pretend cry.

_WOMAN:  
Asaka, grow me a garden_

MAN:  
Please Agwe, don't flood my garden

TWO YOUNG WOMEN:  
Erzulie, who will my love be?

ALL:  
Papa Ge don't come around me.

WOMAN:(spoken)  
Ah, such powerful, such temperamental gods  
rule our island.

ASAKA:  
Asaka, Mother of the Earth.

AGWE:  
Agwe, God of Water.

ERZULIE:  
Erzulie, beautiful Goddess of Love.

PAPA GE:  
And Papa Ge, sly Demon of Death.

Andie grinned as she watched Tony swipe his hand at the audience as if he was trying to take their life.__

WOMEN:  
Asaka, grow me a garden

MEN:  
Please Agwe, don't flood my garden

WOMEN:  
Erzulie, who will my love be?

ALL:  
Papa Ge don't come around me  
Please Agwe don't flood my garden  
Asaka grow me a garden...

WOMEN MEN:  
We dance We dance

The cast broke out into the dance that they had rehearsed over and over. Everything hitting their beats just right. The four gods and goddess's went to stand on the blocks that had been build for them. Tony and Dylan were the closest to the stage and they were able to look out at the audience and see a lot of faces.__

ALL:  
To the music of the gods  
The music of the breezes through  
The green plantain  
The murmur of the river and  
The roar of rain  
And if the Gods decide to  
Send a hurricane

WOMEN:  
We dance...

MEN:  
We dance

ALL:  
To their everchanging moods

The cast turned to the god closest to them and sat down to look up at them.__

WOMAN:(ASAKA)  
We know the gods are happy  
When the green things grow

MAN:(AGWE)  
They're angry when the river  
Starts to overflow

ALL:  
And since we never know  
Which way the winds will blow...

Very slowly they all clambered to their feet and began to move into formation smoothly. They broke out in the second dance and Andie smiled, they were doing great so far.__

ALL:  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take no chance  
Our hearts hear the song  
Our feet move along  
And to the music of the Gods  
We dance!

ANDREA:(spoken)  
On the other side of the island, safe behind  
high walls and iron gates, the grands hommes  
dance to a different tune.

The crew split into two groups and glared at each other. The peasants and the wealthy. Andie smiled when she looked out into the audience and saw that Chase and them were completely engrossed in the play. She hoped like hell she didn't mess any of this up.__

_ALL:  
La la la la la la la_

DANIEL:  
The drink champagne. _Entertain tourists at  
their fine hotels. And tell their servants,  
"Polish up the Mercedes!"_

ALL:  
La la la la la la la

MAN:  
Two different worlds  
Never meant to meet.

MAN:  
The peasants labor

WOMAN:  
The grands hommes... eat!

ANDREA AND DANIEL ALL OTHERS:  
How fine  
Our clothes are! We dance  
How fast  
We drive! We dance  
We dance at parties...

ALL:  
While we are dancing  
Just to stay alive...

WOMEN MEN:  
We dance We dance

They came together and again and slowly broke out into small groups each group dancing a different routine. Andie smiled when Shane looked back at her, Shane gave her a big smile which Andie returned.__

ALL:  
What else is there to do?

MAN:  
But plant the seed  
And pull the weed  
And chop the cane

TWO WOMEN:  
And bear the child  
And bear the load  
And bear the pain

THREE WOMEN, TWO MEN:  
And as the rich go racing  
To their own refrain

ALL:  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take no chance  
Our hearts hear the song  
Our feet move along  
And to the music of the Gods  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take  
No chance...

PAPA GE ALL OTHERS:  
Two different  
worlds. Ooh la  
Never meant  
to meet. Ooh la  
But if the gods move  
our feet...

Andie watched Tony jump from his block and swipe his hand at a girl who cowered back holding her hands above her heart. Tony grinned and ran back up to his block before giving Dylan and smug look.__

ALL"  
We dance! We dance! We dance!

MAN(spoken)  
Once on this island, there was a terrible  
storm!

MAN  
Many huts washed away! Many peasants  
drowned by Agwe's angry waters!

WOMAN"  
But one small girl  
caught his attention.

LITTLE TI MOUNE:  
Aahhh!

Andie couldn't see Camille because she was up in the fake tree but she knew that Camille was probably hiding her face now and had curled herself up into a tiny ball, just like they practiced.__

MAN:(Agwe)  
And she was spared. An orphan, plucked  
from the flood by Agwe.

WOMAN:(Asaka)  
Sheltered in a tree by Asaka.

WOMAN:(Erzulie)  
And sent on a journey by the gods. A journey  
that would test the strength of love...

MAN:(Papa Ge)  
Against the power of death...

MAN, WOMAN:(Erzulie, Papa Ge)  
On this island of two different worlds!

Tony and Dylan met in the middle of the stage and glared at each other. Love verses Death, the best battle in the world.__

ALL:  
The story of Ti Moune!

As the lights faded out the crowd began to clap and some people came off stage with others stayed on and the gods returned to their blocks that over looked everyone in the audience.

_STORYTELLERS  
One small girl  
In a tree  
Torn from her mother  
Crying in fright  
One small girl  
Tossed by sea  
And left to face  
The stormy night  
Once small girl  
Holding tight_

STORYTELLERS(Spoken in rhythm)  
At last the storm subsided.  
And the morning sun glowed.  
And two old peasants  
came cautiously  
down the road.

Andie watched as Bret took hold of Shane's hand and they walked ever so slowly around the stage. Looking up in the pretend sky and smiling at each other.__

TONTON JULIAN  
Mama Eulalie!

MAMA EURALIE  
Tonton Julian!

MAMA(spoken)  
Asaka is smiling again, Julian.

TONTON  
This morning she smiles. Last night she tried  
to blow our heads off.

MAMA  
Ah, Julian, just listen to those birds.

BIRDS  
Coo coo coo coo coo  
Coo coo coo coo coo

Andie couldn't help but grin. They all had to make the bird sounds themselves and it sounded so weird. She could hear some of the audience members laughing as well.__

LITTLE TI MOUNE  
Aahhh!

TONTON  
What kind of bird is that?

MAMA  
Look! There!

MAMA  
One small face  
Two small knees

TONTON  
Why are you up there?

Bret moved to stand at the base of the tree. He looked back at Shane curiously and she moved to stand next to him. Both of them squinting up to look at Camille in the tree.__

MAMA  
What is your name?

MAMA  
The girl can't speak

TONTON(Gesturing up)  
And they're to blame  
Agwe probably meant to kill her

MAMA(spoken in rhythm)  
Then she'd be dead

TONTON  
It's possible he forgot

Shane shook her head frowning slightly.__

MAMA  
The god's don't forget

TONTON  
Then they had some reason to spare  
Her life

BOTH  
It's best that we don't know what  
One small girl...  
Better not.

TONTON(spoken)  
But we are too old for children

MAMA  
We have no room, and no food...

Shane and Bret moved to walk away from the tree sadly as Dylan made her way over to them. She smiled slightly and pulled from one of her many pouches a bag of glitter, looking at the audience she took out a hand full and threw it onto Shane and Bret.__

ERZULIE  
And not knowing why, they followed  
their hearts back to the tree, gently lifted  
the terrified child down...

LITTLE TI MOUNE  
No!!

Shane and Bret turned to look up at the tree surprised. They smiled at each other after a moment or two and moved back over to the base of it.__

ERZULIE  
And discovered that she could speak after all.

MEN  
One small girl

WOMEN  
In the way

Bret helped Camille from the tree and took hold of her hand while Shane smiled down at her and smoothed her hair.__

MAMA  
Constantly hungry

TONTON  
Learning too quick

ALL(but little Ti Moune)  
One small girl  
Hard at play

TONTON  
She makes me smile

MAMA  
She scares me sick!

Camille smiled at Bret and Shane before doing a couple of turns along with a back flip.__

ERZULIE  
And they scolded and teased  
And held her  
And mended the clothes she tore

ALL(but Mama, Tonton and Little Ti Moune)  
And the hut was crowded  
And food was scarce  
And somehow, their lives held more  
One small girl  
To live for.

A STORYTELLER  
They named her Desiree Dieu-Donne or  
God-Given Desire. But in their affection, they  
simply called her Ti Moune.

LITTLE TI MOUNE  
What does Ti Moune mean, Mama?

Camille sat on Bret's lap as Shane took a seat next to them. She smiled at Camille who smiled back.__

MAMA  
It means little orphan. Saved by the gods for  
something special!

Camille tilted her head to the right and frowned.__

LITTLE TI MOUNE  
What is it?

MAMA  
Ti Moune, if we knew why the gods did the  
things they do, we would be gods ourselves!

Camille's face lit up and she stood up trying to make herself tall.__

LITTLE TI MOUNE  
Someday I'm going to ask them, Mama!

ALL(but Mama, Tonton and Little Ti Moune)  
Sweet as a eucalyptus  
And terrible as a tempest  
Banging a drum  
And humming a tune...  
Ti Moune  
Falling  
And running  
And calling  
And growing  
And growing  
And growing  
And growing...up too soon...

Andie took a deep breath and as Camille giggled and ran off the stage, Andie smiled and they gave each other a high five before Andie came out onto stage. She did two turns before giving a huge smile. She went over to a group of girls and they took hold of her hands while pretending to speak to her.__

TONTON  
One small girl

MAMA  
Not so small

TONTON  
Lost in those daydreams

MAMA  
Day after day

STROYTELLERS  
Ooh way ooh

TONTON  
Call her name

Andie ran over to Bret before going over to Shane. The two girls took hands and Shane grinned before giving Andie a spin and hugging her.__

MAMA  
No, don't call

Ooh way ooh

BOTH  
Her ears  
Don't hear  
She's far away

TONTON  
And I know that  
She's getting older

MAMA  
I know that it's  
Meant to be

BOTH  
And my arms  
Can't hold her  
And keep her small  
But all that my  
Heart can see...

Andie let Bret pull her into a tight hug before she hugged Shane just as tightly. They both took one of her hands in theirs before letting go and Andie ran off to talk to the other cast.

_MAMA, TONTON  
Is one small  
Girl_

One small  
Girl  
One small  
Girl

MEN  
One small  
Girl  
One small  
Girl  
One small  
Girl

Andie smiled and went to sit in the middle of the stage. She laid down and curled up in a ball. __

WOMEN  
One small  
Girl  
One small  
Girl  
One small  
Girl

MAMA, TONTON  
In a tree

ALL  
Ooh, ooh way ooh  
Ooh, ooh way ooh...

As the lights dimmed down, Andie smiled to herself. Maybe being on stage in front of people wasn't so bad after all. The crowd clapped and Andie sprung to her feet to go climb into the tree. When the lights came back on she was the only one on stage. She climbed from the tree and moved into the middle of the stage. Suddenly there was the revving sound of an engine and a boy raced by with a steering wheel in hand. Andie's eyes widen and she moved to chase after him but stopped short. When the music began she moved to the middle of the stage and grinned.

_TI MOUNE  
A stranger in white  
In a car  
Going somewhere  
Going far...  
How it must feel to go racing  
Wherever you please  
Flying as free as a bird  
With his tail in the breeze  
Even the fish in the sea  
Must be longing to fly  
Catching a glimpse of a stranger  
In white racing by_

Andie gave a sigh and looked up in the ceiling. Ringing her hands together, Andie frowned slightly.__

Oh, Gods  
Oh, Gods  
Are you there?  
What can I do to get you to look down  
And give in?  
Oh, Gods  
Oh, Gods  
Hear my prayer  
I'm here in the field  
With my feet on the ground  
And my fate in the air  
Waiting for life to begin

PEASANTS  
Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la  
Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la

Andie swayed her hips and twirled her hips as she walked across the stage. She gave a slight smirk.__

TI MOUNE  
Mama's contented and Tonton  
Accepts what he gets

_Happy for tea in their cups  
And no holes in their nets_

PEASANTS  
Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la

TIMOUNE  
Happy to have what they have  
And to stay where they are

_They never even look up  
At the sound of a car!_

Another boy raced by her with a steering wheel in hand, Andie chased after him but didn't catch him. She grinned.__

A stranger!  
Racing down the beach  
Racing to places  
I was meant to reach  
My stranger  
One day you'll arrive  
The car will stop  
And in I'll hop  
And off we'll drive...We'll drive!

Andie held out her hand and held the note. Her mouth split into a grin and she did a spin while backing out of the note slowly. After two spins, Andie sat on the floor and folding her hands. She bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling again.__

Oh, gods  
Oh, gods  
Please, be there  
Don't you remember  
Your little Ti Moune from the tree  
Wake up!  
Look down!  
Hear my prayer  
Don't single me out  
And then forget me...

Oh gods, oh gods  
Let me fly

PEASANTS  
Oh oh oh

TIMOUNE  
Send me to places  
No one before me has been

PEASANTS  
Ooh la ooh la ooh la

TI MOUNE  
You spared my life  
Show me why

Andie hit the ground and frowned before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.__

PEASANTS  
Oh oh oh

TI MOUNE  
You get me to rise  
Like a fish to the bait  
And tell me to wait  
Well, I'm waiting...

PEASANTS  
Waiting

TI MOUNE  
Waiting for  
Life to  
Begin!

MEN  
One small  
Girl 

_TI MOUNE_

_Waiting for  
Life to  
Begin!_

Andie gave a sigh after she finished her song and laid down on the floor. She closed her eyes and let out another breath. The crowd broke into applause and Andie could heard Chase, Moose and Tyler yelled her name and whistling.

Chase couldn't help but grin as he clapped and yelled Andie's name. She was absolutely perfect. She did everything just right and she looked so cute acting out each emotion that her character was feeling. Chase already knew that by the time they finished he was going to be hoarse.

After they finished And The Gods Heard Her Prayers, Andie rushed off stage as the lights dimmed and Matt moved to the center of the stage. He was about to sing one of her favorite songs.

_AGWE  
Let there be no moon  
Let the clouds race by  
Where the road meets the sea  
Let the tide be high_

Let there be a girl  
Walking by the sea  
And let there be... Rain!

Andie ran out onto the stage and did a couple of sloppy spins. The cast was pulling behind them silk sheets to make it look like she was being swept away in the rain. Andie stumbled slightly on purpose and managed to keep her feet.__

ALL/AGWE & STORYTELLERS  
Rain!

AGWE  
Listen to her prayers  
Full of hope and pain  
As she stares down the road  
In the pouring rain

Rain on the road  
Rain on her face  
Rain makes the road such  
A dangerous place...

AGWE & STORYTELLERS  
Let there be  
A car  
Racing through  
The night  
Where the road  
Meets the sea  
Let her wait!  
Where the road  
Meets the sea  
Let him spin!  
Where the road  
Meets the sea  
Let their fate  
Begin... in...  
The rain...

Angel came onto stage in his car made of people and the cast with the sheets surrounded him. He began to spin and the people who made his car were slowly but surely breaking away. He spun with his steering wheel faster and faster, while Andie was being pulled through the sheets faster and faster.__

Rain...Rain...

ALL (But Ti Moune & Daniel)  
Rain!!

Angel dropped to the floor and Andie spun to her knees. When the audience was finished clapping, Andie stood and stumbled over to Angel. She bent so she was next to him.__

TI MOUNE (Spoken)  
Help! Someone come quickly!  
A car has crashed!  
Hello? Can you hear me?

WOMAN  
His skin is so pale, she thinks

TI MOUNE  
Can you see me?

Andie brushed his hair away from his face, she felt his cheek and frowned.__

MAN  
His eyes open for a moment

ALL WOMEN  
Eyes from another world

STROYTELLERS  
Gray as the sky

TI MOUNE  
Oh gods, oh gods,  
You saved my life for a reason  
And now, I think I know why

Andie sat on her but and pulled Angel's upper body into her lap. She pressed her forehead against his and frowned.

Andie was incredibly calm as they performed Pray. But she noticed that as they got closer to the song everyone liked. The nerves were coming back, she swallowed them down and looked out into the audience. She saw Chase and he winked at her.

When the lights dimmed and purple, blue and red lights began to shine on her, Andie cupped Angel's face in her hands and took a breath.

_TI MOUNE  
Sure as a wave  
Needs to be near the shore  
You are the one  
I was intended for  
Deep in your eyes  
I saw the god's design  
Now my life is forever yours  
And you are mine_

Andie gave a small smile as she ran a finger down Angel's cheek. She interlaced their fingers and grinned.__

I am a tree  
Holding away the storm  
Here in my arms  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
Even the gods  
Won't dare to cross this line  
Where my life is forever yours

TI MOUNE  
And you are mine

DANIEL  
And you are mine

Angel slowly stood and Andie stood along with him. Andie liked this part because it was basically a day dream and with the lighting it sorta felt like it. Angel took her hands in his and they started to dance.__

BOTH  
Mine...  
We'll race away in a car  
As silver as the moon  
And the storm will turn to sun  
On an island where the earth and sea  
Are one...

Sure as the night  
Leads to a sky of blue  
Sure as my heart  
Leads me to be with you  
Surely the gods  
Meant this to be  
A sign  
That my life is  
Forever yours  
And you are mine

Angel and Andie both fell back to the floor and Andie hurried to pull him back in her lap as Tony made his way over to them. She held him tightly to her as Tony began to laugh and sing crazily. Something he was very good at.__

PAPA GE  
Mine!

PAPA GE  
Mine!  
Arrogant fool  
Think you can hold back death!

Tony reached for Angel and Andie slapped his hand away. __

TI MOUNE  
Stay Away!

Tony held his hand before swiping at Andie and just barely missing her cheek.__

PAPA GE  
This boy is mine  
I am his dying breath

TI MOUNE  
I won't let you have him!

PAPA GE  
Sure as the grave  
You must accept what is  
Now his life is forever mine...

As Tony held the note, Andie looked down at Angel before yelling.__

TI MOUNE  
Take mine for his!

The music stopped and it was silent as Tony stared at her curiously.__

PAPA GE  
What?

TI MOUNE  
Take my life...  
My soul... for his

Andie held the note and laid her cheek on Angel's forehead. She gave big sniff as if she was close to tears.

_STORYTELLERS  
OOOH_

PAPA GE  
I am the road  
Leading to  
No return

Andie looked down at Angel and whimpered before glancing up at Tony.__

STORYTELLERS  
OOOH

TI MOUNE  
I would die for him!

PAPA GE  
Secret of life  
Nobody wants to  
Learn  
I am the car  
Racing toward  
Distant shores

TI MOUNE  
Now his life is forever mine...

Andie opened her mouth a little wider so she could hold the note and kissed Angel's forehead.__

PAPA GE  
Your life is forever mine...

Andie gave another sniff and looked down at Angel. It was silent as they all waited for her answer. She interlaced her fingers with Angel's and kissed his cheek very gently before giving a sharp nod and looking Tony in the eye.__

TI MOUNE  
And I am yours

Tony gave a crazy, psychotic laugh as Andie backed out of her note. The crowd broke into a loud applause and Andie laid her upper body over Angel as she started to pretend to cry. The lights dimmed and Andie sat up before Angel did.

"Good job," He whispered smiling.

"Thank you."

Andie went off stage and took a deep breath.

They moved on and continued with the musical. Andie kept her cool for most of it and only messed up once. Which no one caught except for the cast cause Andie cussed under her breath. When they got to the song titled Ti Moune Andie, Shane and Bret made there way onto the stage. Andie was trying to convince them that she needed to go be with Daniel because if she didn't then she'd die.

_MAMA  
What can I say to stop you now  
Now that you've heard your drums  
And seen your dancers  
Now that you think your heart has  
All the answers..._

Andie crossed her arms and turned her back to Shane. She glared at the wall and when Shane touched her shoulder she shook her off.__

Who knows how high  
Those mountains climb  
Who knows how deep  
Those rivers flow  
Who knows how wrong  
A dream can go  
Ti Moune

TONTON  
I won't be there to guide your way

Andie rolled her eyes and moved out of Bret's reach.__

MAMA  
To braid your hair or dry your tears

BOTH  
As we have done these many years  
Ti Moune  
Ti Moune

TONTON  
What you are, we made you  
What we gave, you took  
Now you run without  
One backward look

MAMA  
You'll find some other boy to save  
Some other life that you can share  
Your heart is young  
New dreams are everywhere  
Choose your dreams with care  
Ti Moune

Andie gave them a look as she made her eyes fill with tears. She glared at them through her tears and began to walk back and forth.__

TI MOUNE (Spoken)  
But I have chosen, Mama, I'm not a child  
any longer.

What I am, you made me  
What you gave, I owe  
But, if I look back, I'll never go

Who knows how high  
Those mountains climb

MAMA, TONTON  
Who knows how high  
Those mountains climb

TI MOUNE  
Who knows how deep  
Those rivers flow

Andie sat on the ground with a slight thud and pouted.__

MAMA, TONTON  
Who knows how deep  
Those rivers flow

TI MOUNE  
I know he's there  
That's all I need to know...

TONTON  
Go and find your love

Andie's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. She ran over to Bret and Shane and took hold of there hands. She smiled at them gratefully and kissed both of there hands.__

MAMA  
Go and swim the sea

BOTH  
You know where we'll be

TI MOUNE  
Always there with me...

ALL THREE  
Ti Moune

Andie gave them a great smile and turned to run off stage. The audience clapped and Andie stopped when she was sure she could no longer be seen.

"You're doing great." Blake told her as they wheeled the bed out onto the stage with Angel in it. It was time to perform The Human Heart.

"Thanks." Andie said as she got ready to go on stage.

She smiled at Angel who frowned.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "How did you get in here? Get out before I call the guards."

"Don't you remember me?" Andie asked moving to stand next to the bed. "I was the one that saved you from your burning car."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"I kept you healthy, I gave you herbs" Andie said desperately putting a knee on the bed. "I saw the scar of your chest shaped like a half moon, right here."

Andie put her hand on Angel's chest.

"It was you?" He asked.

"Yes, I came all this way to be with you." Andie said.

"You're very young." Angel said.

"Please let me stay." Andie pleaded.

Angel stroked her hair and cheek.

"And so pretty."

They could hear people in the audience laugh.

"Come then girl, lay with me." Angel said.

Andie smiled and began to close the curtains on the bed.

"And who knows, maybe the gods did send me a gift."

Andie could hear the people laughing and she couldn't help but grin. Then she climbed into bed and they could hear some of the people yelling cat calls.

"I knew that was gonna happen." Andie said grinning. They both smiled before they heard Dylan start to sing.

_ERZULIE  
The courage of a dreamer  
The innocence of youth  
The failures and the foolishness  
That lead us to the truth_

ERZULIE & STORYTELLERS  
The hopes that  
Make us happy

ERZULIE  
The hopes that  
Don't come true

ERZULIE & STORYTELLERS  
And all the love  
There ever was

ERZULIE  
I see this all  
In you

ERZULIE & STORYTELLERS  
You are part  
Part of the  
Human heart

ERZULIE  
You are part  


_ERZULIE, STORYTELLERS  
You are part_

ERZULIE  
Of all who took the journey  
And managed to endure  
The ones who knew such tenderness  
The ones who felt so sure

ERZULIE & STORYTELLERS  
The ones who  
Came before you

ERZULIE  
The others yet  
To come

ERZULIE & STORYTELLERS  
And those who  
You will teach  
It to

ERZULIE  
And those you  
Learned it from

ERZULIE & STORYTELLERS  
You are part  
Part of the  
Human heart

_ERZULIE, STORYTELLERS  
You are part_

ERZULIE  
This is the gift I give  
Through your love you'll live  
Forever...

ERZULIE  
Forever

STORYTELLERS  
You are part  
Part of the

_ERZULIE  
You are part_

_ERZULIE, STORYTELLERS  
You are part  
Tonight  
Tonight_

ERZULIE  
Part of the human...

ERZULIE, STORYTELLERS  
Heart.

Andie smiled as the audience clapped and they were wheeled off stage. They both climbed from the bed.

"I'm more worried about some girls." Andie said softly.

"Cause we have to kiss?" Angel asked.

Andie nodded,

"Yea, me too." He said grinning.

They performed Pray (reprise), Some Girls, and the Ball. After Andie and Angel kissed at the end of Some Girls she made it a point to look at Chase and make sure he was okay. He gave her a nod and she smiled gratefully.

When they got to Ti Moune's Dance, Andie made sure that she got everything down perfect and as she danced. The audience joined in with the clapping and her friends began to yell her name. She finished and heard Chase and Moose whistle quite loudly. But she smiled brightly when she heard Erica began to sing. She made her way over to her just like they had practiced and the smile slowly slid from her face as Erica took her hands in her own.

_ANDREA  
My dear Mademoiselle  
I have something to say  
Something I fear was left unsaid  
Many thanks for  
All you've given Daniel  
But do not be misled  
My dear Mademoiselle  
You dance so very well  
I pray you'll dance for Daniel  
And for me  
When we are wed_

Andie's eyes widened and she ripped her hands out of Erica's. She put them up to her mouth in shock and backed up. She looked at Angel in disbelief.__

DANIEL  
Ti Moune, Andrea and I have been promised  
to each other since we were children.  
Our parents are old friends.

TI MOUNE  
But Daniel...

Andie moved to hold onto him but couldn't bring herself to actually touch him.__

DANIEL  
This is how things are done, Ti Moune.  
It's expected.

TI MOUNE  
Daniel, please...

DANIEL  
We can still be together.

Angel went to take her hands but Andie shook her head and backed away.__

TI MOUNE(Sings)  
We'll race away in a car

DANIEL  
I can't change who I am, or where I'm from.

TI MOUNE  
AS silver as the moon

DANIEL  
There will always be a place for you here.

Andie frowned slightly.__

TI MOUNE  
We will live beside the sea  
We'll have children  
A garden  
And a tree...

DANIEL  
Ti Moune, I thought you understood. We  
can never marry.

Angel left her on stage alone and Andie sat in the middle of the stage, she let tears fill in her eyes as she imagined it was Chase who was breaking up with her.__

TI MOUNE  
Oh gods... Oh gods... are you there?  
Are you there...?

VOICES(overlapping)  
There can never be anything between a  
peasant and a grand homme.  
They despise us for our blackness.  
Marry you! You are mad!  
You're not supposed to be in here.  
Now what can he want with a woman  
like that?  
If he lives, how angry the gods will be!  
The boy has the will of the devil himself.  
He'll soon throw her out!  
What can a peasant do for a grand homme  
but shine his shoes?  
He will not want you Ti Moune!  
Blacker than coal and low as dirt.  
I can tell you this: they'll never stand before  
a priest!

Andie curled up into a ball as they entire cast surrounded her and yelled at her. She buried her face in her arm and covered her ears with her hands.

_  
Some girls you marry, some you love.  
Oh, Ti Moune, what has this boy done to you?  
The girl will have the gods to repay!  
The gods to repay...  
The gods to repay.._

Everything was silent and suddenly the creepy music began to play.

_PAPA GE  
There were promises  
Made in the darkness  
Promises made in your sleep  
Promises the gods demand you keep_

Andie looked up at Tony with the tears still tracking down her cheeks. She whipped them away and looked up at him.__

You gave him love  
Love he would soon betray  
You gave him life  
I am the price you'll pay  
Sure as the grave  
You must accept what is  
Now your life is forever mine...  
(He pulls a knife and seems about to kill  
Ti Moune)

TI MOUNE  
Don't! Please!

Andie cowered back away from him. Her hands slipped and she ended up lying on her back with Tony hovering over her.__

PAPA GE  
Trade yours for his!

TI MOUNE  
What?

PAPA GE  
You loved him. You saved him. And he betrayed  
you. Why should you die for him now?  
Kill him, Ti Moune.  
Kill the love you feel.  
Prove that death is stronger than love and  
you can have your own life again.  
Just as if you had never loved at all.

Andie slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. Tony handed her the dagger and Andie looked at it.__

PAPA GE  
I am the  
Road  
Leading to  
No return

ERZULIE  
The Courage of A dreamer

PAPA GE  
Secret of  
Life  
Finally his  
To learn

ERZULIE  
You are  
Part

PAPA GE  
I am the car  
Racing  
Toward  
Distant  
Shores

ERZULIE  
Part of  
The human Heart

PAPA GE  
Now his life  
Is forever  
Mine  
Forever...

STROYTELLERS  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah...

Andie snuck up behind the wondering Angel and raised the knife. She started to visibly shake and Andie was positive someone in the audience yelled no. She brought the knife down but stopped half way. Dropping the knife Andie fell to the floor.__

TI MOUNE  
I can't!  
Daniel, I love you.

Angel picked up the knife and shook his head.

"Why Ti Moune?" He asked.

Andie couldn't answer him and she looked down in shame. Shaking his head Angel stood up and walked off stage. Two guards suddenly came and pulled Andie to her feet. They dragged her across the stage.__

STORYTELLER  
And Ti Moune was cast out of the Hotel  
Beauxhomme, and the gates slammed shut  
Behind her.

They pushed her out the human made gate and it swung close. Andie put her hands on two of the gate's arms and looked through at the guard.__

TI MOUNE  
The gods sent me. They want me to be with  
Him. Tell Daniel I'm here. Tell him. Tell him

But no one would listen to her. Andie laid down by the gate and as the story tellers told that she waited for two weeks to see Angel she cried. And when Angel passed her and gave her two coins without even realizing who she was Andie threw the coins to the floor and curled up in a ball. Shane stood in the middle of the stage and began to sing.

_Oh Ti Moune  
Oh, Ti Moune  
You will always be a part of us  
Oh, Ti Moune (Oh Ti Moune)_

_Oh Ti Moune  
Oh, Ti Moune  
You will always be a part of us  
Oh, Ti Moune (Oh Ti Moune)_

_Oh Ti Moune  
Oh, Ti Moune  
You will always be a part of us  
Oh, Ti Moune (Oh Ti Moune)_

Andie cried even harder when Dylan came over to her and pulled her to her feet gently. She pulled Andie close and Andie cried in her shoulder.

_Erzulie took her by the hand  
And led her to the sea  
Where Agwe wrapped her in a wave  
And carried her to shore_

Dylan passed Andie over to Tony who gave her a sad smile and picked her up bridal style. She cried in his shoulder as Tony carried her half way across the stage. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead.__

And Papa Ge was gentle  
As he took her to her rest  
And Asaka accepted her  
And held her to her breast  
Held her to her breast...

When Tony put her down, Andie looked at Eva and bit her lip. Eva opened her arms and Andie threw herself into them. Eva rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.__

Oh Ti Moune (Oh Ti Moune)  
You will always be a part of us  
Oh Ti Moune..

Andie stood in the middle of the stage and looked out into the stage. She could see Chase and Moose and both of them looked close to tears. Tony and Matt picked her up and carried her to the back of the stage. They hoisted her up onto their shoulders while the girls came over and put leafy things on all over Andie.

_A tree that sprang up and cracked the walls of the hotel Beauxhomme  
So that its gates could never close again  
A tree that lived forever sheltering peasant and grand homme alike  
A tree that watched over Daniel for his lifetime  
A tree in which his children played_

And one day as Daniel's young son sat in the shade of the tree  
He noticed a beautiful young peasant girl high in the branches  
Looking out at the world

And the spirit of Ti Moune touched their hearts  
And set them free to love

Andie grinned widely and looked around at the audience. She began to sing along and took a glance at Chase.__

(sung)  
And she stands against the lightning and the thunder  
And she shelters and protects us from above  
And she fills us with the power and the wonder  
Of her love

And this is why  
We tell the story  
Why we tell the story

Why we tell the story  
Why we tell the story

If you listen very hard you hear her call us  
To come share with her our laughter and our tears  
And there's mysteries and miracles befall us  
Through the years

We tell the story  
We tell the story!

Andie grinned at Shane who patted her knee gently and they both sang louder like Blake told them to. __

Life is why  
We tell the story  
Pain is why  
We tell the story  
Love is why  
We tell the story  
Grief is why  
We tell the story  
Hope is why  
We tell the story  
Faith is why  
We tell the story  
You are why  
We tell the story  
Why we tell the story  
Why we tell the story  
Why we tell the story

So I hope that you will tell this tale tomorrow  
It will help your heart remember and relive  
It will help you feel the anger and the sorrow  
And forgive

For all the ones we leave  
And we believe  
Our lives become  
The stories that we weave

(spoken)  
There is an island  
Where the rivers run deep  
Where the seas sparkling in the sun  
Earns it the name Jewel of the Antilles  
An island where the poorest of peasants live  
And the wealthiest of grand homme play  
And on this island…  
We tell the story.

(sung)  
We tell the story

They held the note for a count of sixteen before the lights went out and the play was over. Andie took two deep breaths and couldn't stop the grin that was splitting onto her face. She was definitely going to have a story to tell.

**Damn, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and it's the musicals fault. It was so long I had to skip songs lol. But I like it and I'll up load one more chapter because we're about to leave.**

**A/N-Andie did wonderful don't you think?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	30. Crash Here Tonight

** Crash Here Tonight**

**Hey guys, this is the second to last chapter before I leave. I'm so hoping to get the next one up before I leave but if I don't then this one will leave most of you guys happy because there is no drama in it. Just the end of the play and then dinner at Chase's house….along with some other stuff. Shoney knows what I'm talking about lol and I'm positive she's going to be extremely happy when she's done with this.**

**A/N-This one is named after Toby Keith's "Crash Here Tonight" because that is like the best slow country sound ever.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. I also don't own "Storm" by Jamie Foxx or "Love In This Club" by Usher but both of them are really good songs lol.**

Chase didn't think he'd ever seen Andie smile wider than she was now. The musical had just ended and people were giving it a standing ovation. Andie smiled shyly and took a bow with Angel. Moose and Chase put their fingers in their mouths and whistled. Then the entire cast lined up in two lines so that everyone could be seen with Andie and Angel in the middle and together they took a bow.

Andie looked through the crowd of faces and saw him, grinning and clapping and yelling her name. She smiled and put her head down to hide her blush, she felt someone bump her and she smiled at Shane. The two of them clasped hands and with everyone else they bowed. Then the spotlight was off of them and they all rushed to the back stage and out into the lobby.

Many of the girls were screaming excitedly, the guys were all laughing and joking about how they almost messed up. Andie however was only looking for one person to talk to and that was Chase.

"Andie you were great!" Tony said hugging her.

"Thanks Tony," She said grinning. "So were you."

"Nice job Andie!"

"You were wonderful Andie!"

"Thanks guys!" Andie called over all the noise.

And then she saw him, leaning against the wall waiting for her. He smiled at her and Andie couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms,

"Did you see me?" She asked. "Did you like it?"

"Yes I saw you and yes I loved it." Chase replied laughing. "You were amazing, the best part of the show."

Andie felt a blush rising to her cheeks and she put her head down. Chase hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head,

"I'm so proud of you Andie." He told her quietly.

"Thanks," Andie said grinning up at him.

Chase bent his head and kissed her passionately.

"Andie!"

Pulling apart and turning Andie saw Moose running toward her.

"Moose!" Andie mimicked him and opened her arms.

They hugged tightly and Andie smiled,

"You were amazing," Moose said. "I had no idea you could blow like that!"

Andie laughed.

"Neither did I."

"How many more shows are you guys going to do?" Moose asked. "Cause I'm gonna be at all of them."

"Trust me Moose," Andie said. "You don't wanna be at all of them, we've got one every night next week and like five the week after that. Not to mention two in one day tomorrow."

Moose's eyes widened,

"I'm still gonna be at all of them."

"As will I." Chase said from behind Andie.

"Alright, but I swear you guys are gonna get bored." Andie sighed shaking her head.

"Chica! You were amazing!"

Andie grinned as she was suddenly tackled by someone with busy hair.

"Thanks Missy." Andie said as her legs wobbled to keep them standing. "Did you like the play though?"

"I loved it," Missy replied. "It was sad though that you had to die."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Andie said shrugging. "But I actually thought it was pretty cool. The turning into a tree part I didn't like but other than that it was a pretty good scene."

"Doesn't matter," Missy said. "It was still sad, girl you nearly made me cry."

"On which part?" Andie asked.

"On that Oh Ti Moune." Missy replied. "A Part Of Us, yea it nearly made me cry cause we could see you crying."

Andie laughed,

"So what was your favorite song?"

"I liked Waiting For Life." Missy said.

"Forever Yours," Moose cut in.

"Same as Moose," Chase said nodding. "That song just plain kicked ass."

"Andie! Andie!"

Andie smiled and looked over Missy's shoulder, Aydan was running toward her as well.

"Aydan!"

Andie and her little sister hugged tightly and Andie bent so that she was eye level with the thirteen year old.

"You were great!" Aydan said happily. "You and Camille, it was like magic but I was sad that you died."

"Me too," Chase said grinning.

Aydan smiled at Chase and Andie rolled her eyes, it was like her and Alex.

"Hey Aydan," A voice called.

"Yea?" Aydan turned and they all saw Camille standing with Tyler.

"I'm having a sleep over you wanna come?" Camille asked.

Aydan turned to look up at Andie.

"Can I go Andie?" She asked. "Please?"

"Sure," Andie nodded. "Go have fun."

Aydan smiled and hugged Andie tightly before running over to Camille.

"You were wonderful little one." Tyler said making his way over to Andie and engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Thanks Ty, but I kinda need to breath." Andie's voice was muffle and Tyler laughed.

"Nora is coming to see the two o' clock one tomorrow." He told her. "So you'd better be perfect like you were tonight."

"I was not perfect," Andie said. "I messed up a few of my lines."

"Yea but no one noticed." Chase said. "I think me and Moose only did because we saw you cuss under your breath."

Andie smiled and shrugged,

"I was getting frustrated."

"Whatever," Tyler said smiling. "You still were wonderful,"

"Thanks."

"So I'll probably come with Nora and maybe we'll bring Malcolm and Mac."

Andie nodded smiling,

"That'd be cool."

She gave Tyler a smile and he set off with Camille and Aydan to take them to Camille's for the sleepover.

"Now, I have dinner waiting for us back at my place." Chase whispered in Andie's ear. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Andie nodded,

"But how are we gonna sneak away?" She asked nodding to all the people.

"Don't worry," Chase said grabbing her hand. "Just follow me."

"Hey Moose," Andie said.

"Yea?"

"I'll see you later okay?"

The boy nodded,

"Tomorrow, I'll be here at two on the dot."

Andie laughed and nodded.

Chase led her through the crowd where everyone was congratulating her and back onto the stage. Blake was the only one left,

"Andie," He said smiling. "You were wonderful."

"Thank you Blake." She said grinning.

She was slightly surprised when he hugged her but returned the hug none the less. When they pulled apart she took Chase's hand once more and he pulled her to the back of the stage,

"My car is parked right outside this door." He told her pointing to a door.

"I've always wanted to know where exactly this door went." Andie said softly and Chase couldn't help but laugh at her. He opened her door for her and Andie smiled at him before climbing in. Chase made sure she in the car before closing the door,

"So how come you didn't change out of your costume?" Chase asked.

"Forgot my clothes at home." Andie replied shrugging.

"Well I like the dress." Chase said smiling.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"You just like how much of me it shows." She muttered.

"Exactly," Chase nodded.

Andie laughed and hit his shoulder.

When they got to his house, Chase opened the door for her and offered her his hand. Andie smiled at him and took hold of it, Chase lead her inside and took her into the dining room. Andie stopped dead in her tracks when he didn't cut the lights on,

"I know, give me one second." Chase said letting go of her hand and disappearing into the darkness.

Andie closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them again Chase was lighting the last candle on the table. She smiled slightly when she noticed that there were candles everywhere.

"Wow you really went all out didn't you?" She asked softly.

Chase chuckled.

"Yea well I was just thinking and I realized that we haven't actually been on a real date just the two of us in forever." He smiled at her as he blew out the match. "So I figured opening night would be perfect."

Andie gave him a smile and Chase pulled out a chair for her. She took a seat and Chase sat opposite from her. They held hands over the table while apparently someone cooked in the kitchen.

"I asked Mark and Ann for some help tonight." Chase explained at Andie's questioning glance.

"Oh," Andie said. "You still haven't learned how to cook?"

Chase shook his head.

"I'ma have to teach you one of these days." Andie said grinning.

"Oh yea, that will be the day." Chase teased.

"Hey are you saying I can't cook?" Andie asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Did I say that?" Chase asked smiling.

"Keep it up Chase," Andie muttered. "Keep messing with me and see what I do to you."

Chase chuckled.

"You ain't gonna do anything."

Andie rolled her eyes and had just opened her mouth to say something when the kitchen door opened and Ann brought them two plates of food.

"The chicken, broccoli, bread crumb casserole thingy." Andie muttered smiling. "Good choice."

Chase smiled.

"So, tell me what you thought about the play." Andie said. "Blake says we've got to ask at least two audience members what they thought."

"I thought you were amazing." Chase said. "And I thought the story was good."

"Anything else Boy Band?" Andie asked.

"Um, the singing and dancing was good," Chase said. "I also loved the song Forever Yours, it was just plain awesome."

"Yea apparently a lot of people like that song." Andie said. "I think it's the way Tony and Angel do it."

"I think it's the way you and Tony's voices blend so well along with Angel's." Chase said grinning.

Andie smiled and shrugged.

They talked about everything from the actors in the play to the orchestra, Chase told her how cool the Rain scene looked and Andie explained how hard it was to climb up in the prop tree and sing.

When they were finished with dinner Ann came back by and took away the plates, she bid them both a good night and she headed all the way over to the other wing of the house where she and Mark lived.

"I swear those two outta just get married." Chase said shaking his head. "They act like we don't know they're together."

"You, Blake and Alex probably but what about your parents?" Andie asked smirking.

"True." Chase said after a moment or two.

Andie laughed slightly and shook her head. Then Chase leaned forward slightly and she did the same. When their lips met Andie couldn't help but smile, Chase had kissed her right before she had to go backstage to get ready and it was a kiss like this. Telling her everything would be okay.

Chase ran his tongue over her bottom lip lightly and Andie let him in without hesitation. She shivered slightly though when Chase suddenly sucked ever so gently on the tip of her tongue.

When the two of them pulled apart, Chase rested his forehead his forehead against hers. Andie closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip, but when she opened them she found herself looking into Chase's big brown ones.

"I think," Andie whispered quietly. "I'm ready to go upstairs now."

She watched Chase's eyes widened with surprise for a moment before he nodded slightly and gave her a comforting smile. He stood very slowly and offered his hand to her, Andie took it and let him pull her to her feet. He interlaced their fingers and Andie followed him to the staircase, she had half expected Chase to let go of her hand but he didn't. He led her up the stairs with her hand still held tightly in his own. And with each step Andie found herself becoming more and more nervous.

Chase was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. What if he hurt Andie? That was the last thing he wanted to do, but all the girls that he'd talked to say that when they lost their virginity it had hurt. But Chase also wanted to show Andie how much he loved her. So it was really a catch 22 here and Chase didn't know which way he wanted to go.

Andie gently place her free hand on her stomach, she was trying to settle her nerves but it wasn't working. She had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and they seemed to be multiplying with each step. Andie however didn't let go of Chase's hand or tell him that she'd changed her mind. She'd been wanting this for a while now and she was positive Chase had been wanting it as well.

When they got up to Chase's room, Andie looked around her eyes widened,

"Chase Collins actually cleaned his room?" She teased.

"Hey I can be neat." Chase muttered as he went around the room lighting a few candles. "When I want to."

Andie laughed and slowly walked around his bed. There were no dirty clothes anywhere, he'd picked up the CD cases that use to litter the floor and he'd even picked up all the different pairs of shoes that use to be scattered everywhere. Andie had been standing and looking into his closet which she was surprised to find clean when Chase made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You thought I just stuffed everything in here huh?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Yep." Andie nodded.

**A/N-Okay guys after this we've got some mature content so if you don't like love scenes or they make you uncomfortable scroll down until you see bold writing again lol. And for those of you who do, enjoy and this is my first ever love scene so don't be too harsh on me.**

She smiled when Chase turned her head just enough for him to kiss her. Andie let his tongue enter her mouth with no hesitation and she turned her entire body so she could deepen the kiss even more. She followed Chase over to the bed without breaking the kiss, he sat down first and gently pulled her to sit on his lap. She didn't even notice him reach up to turn on the stereo by his bed. She smiled though when soft music began to float through the room.

_Got nothing but my t-shirt and boxers on  
Waiting for you to get home  
Its been sunny outside all day baby  
I can't wait for it to storm  
Wanna feel your raindrops falling down all on me  
That thunder from down under surrounding me  
Coming down hard pounding me_

Chase broke the kiss and began to slowly and gently kiss her neck. Andie closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Chase's spiky hair. He sucked very gently on the crook of her neck and Andie shivered. She pulled back slightly and Chase instantly froze, before Andie could tell him everything was okay he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Andie, I didn't mean to go too far, I just—."

Andie pressed a finger to his lips and smirked slightly.

"Chase it's okay." She whispered in his ear. "Everything's okay."

_Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come  
Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come_

Andie bent her head and trailed kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder. She bit his shoulder ever so slightly and laughed slightly when he jumped.

"Biting is a form of abuse you know." Chase said quietly.

"Oh really?" Andie asked biting the crook of his neck.

"Y-yep." Chase nodded.

Andie smiled and bit the crook of his neck just a little bit harder, she thought she heard Chase groan but it was so low that she couldn't have been completely sure. Flicking her tongue over the spot, Andie sucked ever so gently before moving on and kissing a line back up to his jaw line before returning her lips to his.

Andie felt Chase slip his arms around her waist and he picked her up so that he could lay her down on the bed. Andie bit her lip as she looked up at Chase who was hovering over her, he dipped his head and with his teeth slowly pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth. When he had it captive he gently sucked on it, Andie's eyes widened slightly before closing and a tiny moaned escaped from her.

_Lights out like a power outage  
Cause of the lighting in your bed brings showers  
I can feel the mist everytime we kissed  
Just didn't know a downpour like this  
There's a flash flood warning  
Till we wake up in the morning  
There'll be puddles in the bed  
The weatherman said  
Girl the rain is coming_

Chase smiled and moved to start kissing her neck again. Andie felt her nerves build up again when Chase's hands moved up to her shoulders and began to slowly guide the straps of her costume down. Andie must have tensed up because she noticed that he stopped what he was doing and brought his hands up to hold her face. Andie however slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his rock hard chest and stomach slowly. She let her index finger run down the middle of his chest and stomach as slowly as it could and Chase shivered as he began to suck on the skin just under her earlobe. Locking eyes with Chase, Andie slowly brought her hands up and began to pull the straps of her dress down. She pulled her left arm out of them first and then slowly pulled her right arm out. Chase dipped his head and kissed a line across her collar bone, Andie bit her lip when Chase looked up at her. His fingers gently rubbing across the edge of the top of the dress. Very slowly so that she could stop him at anytime Chase began to pull her dress down, his eyes stayed on her and he watched for any sign that he didn't think was good.

_Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come  
Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come  
_

Chase kissed Andie very passionately as he brought one hand up to cup her left breast. Andie gasped against his mouth and arched her back, Chase broke the kiss and trailed slightly wet kisses all the way down to her right nipple which he took gently in his mouth. Andie's eyes widened as she arched her back and she moaned slightly. Chase watched her as his hand gently massaged her breast and his tongue twirled her nipple ever so slightly.

"Chase," Andie whispered weaving her fingers through his spiky hair.

_Girl the weatherman said...  
Its cloudy skies, right there between your thighs  
I'm lookin' for scattered showers, for about an hour  
Rain on me tonight  
Now let me love you (love you),  
(its all i wanna do) girl let me kiss you, (all over you) let me  
sex you, (I just want you to) rain on me, yeah_

Chase kissed the valley between her breasts and kissed a line down her stomach. He kissed a line above the waist part of her dress, he looked up into Andie's chocolate eyes. She gave a slow nod and he slipped the bottom half of the dress off slowly with his eyes still locked with Andie's. Chase ran his hands over her hips and up her sides,

"You know this is hardly fair." Andie said smirking.

"What isn't?" Chase asked.

"I basically naked and you've still got you're clothes on." Andie replied.

Chase smirked and straightened so that he was on his knees. He crossed his arms over his stomach and pulled his shirt off. Andie slowly ran her hands up his stomach and over his chest. He had moved his hands down to unbutton his jeans but Andie put her hands on top of his.

"Can I?" She asked quietly.

Chase nodded and his hands fell to his sides limply. Andie bit her lip as her fingers unsnapped Chase's jeans and pulled down the zipper. She glanced up at Chase who was watching her very carefully with an intense look in his eyes. Andie hooked her fingers in the belt loops of the jeans and pulled them down. Chase bent forward and held himself up with his arms so Andie could push his pants down until Chase was able to kick them off.

_Girl, Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come  
Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come_

"Happy?" He asked leaning down to kiss her again.

"Kinda." Andie murmured against his lips.

Chase smiled slightly as he kissed a line from her throat, down the valley between Andie's breasts and right across her belly button. His hands ran up her thighs and his fingers played with the waist line of her panties. Chase looked up at Andie as he kissed the skin right below her belly button and right above the waist band.

"You still sure about this?" Chase asked.

"Chase," Andie whispered. "Baby, I think we've come a little far to stop now."

Chase smiled as his tongue swirled a circle on her lower stomach.

"Okay," He whispered.

Andie closed her eyes when she felt Chase slip his finger into the sides of her panties and very slowly pull them down. Chase very slowly ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. Andie's back arched just a bit and her hands clenched the bed sheets slightly. However her eyes snapped open when suddenly ripples of pleasure were shooting up her spin into her head. Chase's head was between her legs and he was in the middle of parting her lips while his thumb pressed against her nub just hard enough to make her hips buck.

_Girl, Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come  
Let me feel the raindrops falling' down all over my love  
I want it soaking' wet all over the bed  
I want the rain to come_

"Oh god…" Andie moaned as her back arched so she was looking at the headboard of Chase's bed. She brought her right hand over to ball itself up in Chase's dirty blond hair. His tongue flicked over her nub and Andie's hand tightened in his hair, probably causing him a bit of pain. But if it did Chase didn't show it. He bit down on her gently but it sent waves over pleasure all over Andie's body and she moaned while lifting her hips.

"Chase," Andie whispered when she suddenly felt a burning sensation in the bottom of her stomach. But before she could climax Chase pulled away from her. Andie whimpered in protest and Chase smirked. He got back on his knees and made sure Andie was watching him as he licked his lips. She closed her eyes and pressed her hips into his. Chase leaned down so that he was hovering over Andie once again and kissed her. He moaned when Andie ran her hands down his chest and stomach and pulled his boxers down. But she made sure that her hand just barely brushed against him and he saw the smirk that crept across her face when he moaned.

"Tease," Chase groaned.

"And what are you?" Andie whispered, it was then that she noticed the song had changed.

_I do it for the ladies  
I gotta keep it hood  
Where we at Polo? ('EY)  
I see you right  
Yo Keith You was right  
We just gettin started  
YEAHHHHHH MAN _

Chase grinned at her and kissed her again. He spread her legs with his hands on her knees and as they deepened the kiss, slid into her as gently as he could. Andie broke the kiss to gasp and arch her back. Chase stopped however when he reached her innocents.

"Andie," He rasped out. "This is going to hurt."

"I know." Andie whispered. "Just do it." Chase nodded and keeping his eyes on Andie's face he shoved forward. Andie cried out and hid her face in Chase's broad chest, her finger nails were digging into his shoulders but Chase didn't say anything. He already felt bad for hurting her so much.

_You say you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like  
You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sipping' on (sipping on sipping on) (ey)  
And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming' all night long_

"I'm sorry baby." Chase whispered kissing Andie's neck. "It'll get better, I promise." He waited for her to unbury her face from his shoulder. And as he did he placed comforting kisses up and down her smooth neck and nibbled at her earlobe. Then after a few minutes Andie pulled away from his chest and laid back on the bed. Her eyes were closed tightly and her cheeks were red, Chase bent his head to kiss away the two tears that had fallen from her beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry Andie," He whispered kissing her.

"I'm…okay." Andie panted. Very slowly after making sure Andie was ready, Chase began to rock back and forth. Only sliding inside her a little, hoping he wasn't causing her anymore pain but apparently he wasn't because soon Andie was rocking her hips as well. She brought her legs to wrap around his waist and hook onto each other at the ankles. Chase shifted his weight to his right hand while his left one traveled down to Andie's hip and held onto it tightly.

"Go faster Chase." Andie whispered, her breath coming out in pants. "Please." Nodding Chase pulled nearly all the way out of her and pushed back into her, he groaned and did it again. Andie let out a loud moan and balled her fists up in the bed sheets, Chase bent his head to kiss and suck on her neck. Keeping himself from moaning just as if not louder than the girl under him.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
And I think shorty I've got a thing for you  
Doing' it on purpose Winding and working' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)_

Andie's nails dug into Chase's shoulders as they picked up speed, her moaning was driving him crazy with want and everytime he would whisper her name, Andie's legs would tighten around him. Chase kept his eyes on Andie's face, with every thrust she would bit her lip to try and stop the moan but let her back arch and her hips rise up. She never managed to stop the moans and Chase was glad because each moan sent a shiver of pleasure up his back.

_(Listen) Got some friends rolling' wit you baby then that's cool (that's cool, that's cool)  
You can leave em wit my niggas let em know that I got you (got u, got u)  
If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind (my mind, my mind)  
Cause the way you staring miss you got me wanting to give it to you all night_

Minutes rolled by and with each one they seemed to speed up. Andie suddenly felt the burning sensation in her stomach once more and it caused her to tighten her legs around Chase's waist even more. Her finger nails were threatening to drawn blood on his shoulders but neither of them were really paying attention to that tiny little fact. Chase groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him, he bit her neck and closed his eyes for the first time. Andie let go off his right shoulder and brought that hand up to pull Chase down into a passionate and rough kiss.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side  
I cant take it no more baby im coming for you  
You keep doing' it on purpose winding and working' it  
If we close our eyes it could be just me and you  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey_

Chase broke the kiss for air but began to trail wet kisses down her jaw line and neck before attaching his mouth to her left nipple. Andie groaned while her back arched, pushing her chest up toward Chase. He bit down very gently while opening his eyes to look up at Andie, he ran the hand that was gripping her hip up her stomach and back down before smoothly guiding it down inbetween them. His thumb pressed against her clit once before rubbing circles around it, teasing her. Andie's moans were steadily becoming louder and the only reason Chase wasn't moaning as loud as her was because he was keeping his mouth busy with her breasts.

_Polo you a fool for this one homie  
I'm on em, yeah  
LETS GO!! _

_I'm what you want, I'm what you need  
He got you trapped, I'll set you free  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally  
I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me  
It's going down on isle 3. I'll bag you like some groceries  
And every time you think about it you gon' want some more of me  
Bout to hit the club, make a movie yeah rated R  
Pulled up like a trap star, that's if you had  
(in the car) Have you ever made love to a thug in the club with his sights on?  
87 Jeans and a fresh pair of Nikes on  
On the couch, on the table, on the bar, or on the floor  
You can meet me in the bathroom yeah you know I'm trying_

Chase moved his head back up to kiss Andie again and he pushed her head over to the right slightly so he could whisper in her ear.

"I love you Andie," He groaned biting her earlobe. "I love you so much."

And that was all it took for Andie to come crashing down.

"Chase!" She nearly yelled and tensed so bad that her entire body was shaking. Andie was positive she saw stars and her body shook until she laid back down on the bed.

_Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this  
i know you scared baby, They don't know what we doing  
Lets both get undressed right here, keep it up girl i swear, imma give it to you non stop  
and i don't care, who's watching...watching...watching  
(watching watching...ohhhh...in this club, on the floor, baby's just making love)_

Two more thrusts and Chase was spilling himself into her. Very shakily he lowered himself onto his elbows while Andie's hands slowly unclenched themselves from his shoulder and the back of his head. Chase's face was inches away from Andie's and he dipped his head just enough to kiss her. Andie brought her hands up to cup Chase's face and she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster at the moment.

**A/N-End of the mature content, it's at the very end yes I know but still I thought Chase and Andie deserved a love scene just because they've been through so much and they deserve to be happy for once.**

"I love you too Chase," She whispered as he lowered himself all the way down and was finally able to relax.

_I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
I wanna make love in this club 'ey (in this club 'ey in this club 'ey)  
(loving in...loving in this club. 'eyyy...yea...ey..ey...love...in the club...in the club, you're the one, can u freak me babe?)_

Chase reached back behind him and pulled the covers up and over his shoulder so that they covered both him and Andie. He tilted his head up to give her one last kiss before snuggling into her chest. Andie smiled and stroked his hair lovingly before closing her eyes as well and falling asleep.

**AH! Shoney you'd better be so glad I freaking love you lol. That was the most complicated thing I have ever written! But I hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-I'm leaving in twenty minutes, I'll miss all you guys!**

**Danyi**_  
_


	31. Beautiful Girls

** Beautiful Girls**

**Hey guys!! I'm back! Lol, I missed you guys so much and I missed my writing. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter but I do have to clear up one tiny thing. You guys all wanna know if Andie and Chase used protection and the answer is no, but before you guys go into a frenzy I'ma put Andie on the pill so we don't have a pregnancy and Mrs. Collins won't think she's right. I hope that clears everything up and you guys can cool down lol.**

**Now let's see what's going to happen in this chapter? Um, the morning after Chase and Andie made love, um we've got more plays but I'm not writing them out cause that made my fingers hurt. So that's what this chapter is shaping out to look like. Oh and I think we'll get some more of her father being an asshole. Can't promise all that is going to happen but I'ma try.**

**A/N-This one is named after Sean Kingston's "Beautiful Girls" that song kinda annoys me but it's freaking addictive lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

The next morning, Chase woke up first. He frowned slightly when he noticed that he and Andie had switched positions. He didn't remember moving around last night, but then again he was kinda exhausted after his adventure last night. He smiled just at the thought of it and ran a hand gently up and down Andie's bare back. He was now lying on his back and Andie was snuggled into his side. Her leg was wedged between his and her arm was draped over his stomach. She'd buried her face in his neck and he smiled when she gave a content sigh at the feel of his hand sliding across her back.

Once the grin was on his face, Chase couldn't get it off. He and Andie had made love last night. Something he'd been dreaming about ever since he met her, when Chase first saw Andie in the dragon he liked her. He liked her a lot and not just for her dancing, she was beautiful and fearless. Then when she came for the audition, he started crushing on her, badly. He'd never crushed on a girl before, they crushed on him. But Andie had made his have his first crush and he wasn't too sure how to deal with it. But he made it a point to talk to her everyday and sometimes walk her to class when she'd let him. And when they started the crew together he fell in love. He'd been in love with Andie for a long time before the streets and he was too shy to ask her if she felt the same.

Now looking down at her, Chase couldn't believe she was his. Andie West was officially his. Chase kissed her forehead and pulled her just a little bit closer, she was freaking his. He looked over her head at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. Deciding that he could sleep for a little while longer, Chase rested his cheek against Andie's forehead and closed his eyes.

Andie woke up when Chase stopped rubbing her back. She's been kinda awake but Chase started rubbing her back and it put her back to sleep. When he stopped though her eyes snapped open. She felt her cheek heat up at the position that he and Chase were lying in. Andie wasn't about to complain though, she felt so very safe with Chase. He made her feel wanted and he believed in her. Not to mention he loved her, something that the girls at MSA would kill for him to say to them. Andie hadn't even really cared if he had feelings for her or not. She could have dealt with them just being friends. But she was glad they were together.

Andie let out a sigh and placed a hand gently on Chase's chest. Her fingers traced circles on the middle of his stomach as she drifted into her own thoughts. She was so deep into them that she didn't notice Chase open his eyes and stare at her for about two minutes. Andie however did jump nearly an inch off the bed when he put his hand over hers,

"You can't do that." He said grinning. "It tickles."

Andie smiled up and looked up at him.

"My bad."

Chase shook his head and tilted her head up even more to kiss her, Andie let him kiss her for about a minute before she pulled away.

"Hey, I wasn't finished." Chase whined.

"Too bad," Andie muttered. "Cause I'm so hungry right now."

Chase gave her a smirk and kissed her neck before biting it.

"Me too."

Andie rolled her eyes and pulled Chase back a bit.

"Not that kind of hungry," She laughed. "I want food."

Chase gave a dramatic sigh and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, we'll go downstairs and see what we can find."

Andie grinned and pulled her leg from between his, she winced slightly when she stretched it out.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked frowning.

"Nothing," Andie said shaking her head and sitting up. "Just a little sore."

She smirked when she saw a faint blush come under Chase's eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said kissing her shoulder.

Andie shook her head.

"It's fine, it was worth it." She smiled at him and he grinned.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Chase asked.

Andie shrugged,

"Tell you what," Chase said reaching around to pull open one of his drawers. "You go take a bath and I'll cook breakfast."

Andie tilted her head to the right, a bath sounded really good at the moment. She grinned as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants before nodding.

"Okay."

Chase gave her a big smile before kissing her passionately,

"You'll be alright by yourself?" He asked.

"I should be," Andie replied. "I can work a shower you know."

Chase rolled his eyes before kissing her forehead,

"I'll let you take your bath then."

Andie grinned and ran a hand through her hair, she stood up and rummaged through Chase's drawers. Taking out a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts, she went into his bathroom and found a towel as well. She ran the bath water before sliding down into Chase's tub. Closing her eyes, Andie let out a long sigh. She had two musicals to do today, and she had to be back at the theater by eleven. It was seven thirty right now and she figured she'd get out of the tub in about ten minutes and go have breakfast with Chase.

All too soon the water was getting cold and Andie decided to get out. She dried herself off before pulling on Chase's boxers and pulling on his shirt. She smiled at the fact that his shirt smelled like him, Andie decided that she was going to sneak this shirt home.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Andie bounded into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Chase standing at the stove. He was frying bacon, four fried eggs were sitting on two plates next to him and Andie saw toast cooking the toaster. She grinned and took a seat at the table. Andie rested her head in her hands as she watched Chase's bare back. His muscles rippled with each movement and she couldn't help but grin. It widened when she saw her finger nail marks in his shoulders.

Chase turned and frowned,

"When'd you get here?"

Andie laughed,

"I've been here this whole time." She gave him a mischievous grin and winked.

"Should I be scared?" Chase asked placing a plate in front of her.

Andie shook her head happily and picked up her fork.

"You want orange juice?" Chase asked looking at her over his shoulder.

Andie nodded, her mouth full of fried egg. Chase poured them both a glass before heading back over to the table and sitting down.

"What time do you have to be back to the theater?" He asked.

"Eleven," Andie said sighing. "First run starts at two,"

"I'll be there." Chase nodded.

Andie rolled her eyes,

"I keep trying to tell you and Moose you don't have to."

Chase smiled and took hold of her hand across the table.

"But I want to be." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Are Sarah and Charlie going to come?"

Andie nodded,

"The only reason they couldn't last night was because Sarah had to work." She explained.

"So who's been watching Charlie?" Chase asked.

"The neighbors," Andie replied.

Chase nodded and squeezed Andie's hand, she squeezed back.

When they finished breakfast, Chase stood and stretched.

"I should go take a shower." He muttered.

Andie smiled and gave him a small push.

"Then go," She waved her hand. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Chase asked,

Andie nodded and Chase smiled at her. After giving her a quick kiss he went up the stairs and out of sight. Andie gave a small sigh before looking around the kitchen, she made her way over to the dishwasher and loaded it. She thought about turning it on but decided to be nice to Chase and let him get a hot shower. Andie made her way back to the stairs and went up them slowly, she liked Chase's house. It was big and had a lot of stuff to look at, it was just lacking a real family. Andie went back to Chase's room and sat on the bed. She was bored, really bored.

Andie looked at the bathroom door and smiled, she might as well go keep Chase company. She grinned as she tip toed over to the door and turned the knob, he hadn't locked it. Pushing open the door quietly, Andie could see Chase's form behind the shower curtain. She closed the door behind her and pulled off Chase's boxers and t-shirt, placing them next to his sweatpants. Andie pulled the back of the curtain back slowly and quietly. She stepped into the shower and stood directly behind Chase, then she wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed when he jumped.

"Jesus Andie," He breathed. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Shaking her head, Andie kissed his cheek.

"Nope, but it was funny."

"Didn't you just get out of the tub?" Chase asked.

"You want me to leave?" Andie asked moving to step back.

"No!" Chase said turning and pulling her close.

"That's what I thought." Andie said kissing him.

About thirty minutes later, Andie and Chase trooped out of the bathroom wrapped in towels.

"Hey can I borrow some of your clothes?" Andie asked. "I don't have anything to wear at all."

"You've got this." Chase teased picking up her costume.

Andie rolled her eyes and took the costume from him. Tasha was going to kill her for not giving it to her after the play but Andie forgot her change of clothes at home.

"Pick out anything you want." Chase pointed to his closet and Andie smiled at him.

"Thanks,"

Andie disappeared into Chase's closet as he pulled some jeans from his draws and a t-shirt. Sitting on his bed, Chase laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"Don't take forever either," He called to Andie.

"Shut up," Andie replied.

Chase grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Okay," Andie's voice floated through the air ten minutes later. "I'm ready."

Chase opened his eyes and sat up, he grinned when he saw Andie standing in the doorway of his closet. She had on a pair of his baggy blue jeans, one of his wife beaters and a button up black dress shirt. She'd parted her hair down the middle and cornrowed two braids back on her head. Andie smiled and turned, the back of her hair was pulled together in a ponytail and the ends were spiked.

"Do you like?" She asked looking at him. "Is it okay if I wear this?"

Chase stood from his bed and made his way over to Andie,

"You look so hot in my clothes." He said pulling her clothes.

Andie laughed and bit her lip,

"Thanks….I think." She looked at the clock. "It's only nine, we should go do something, show off my new outfit."

Chase laughed,

"We could go to the mall." He suggested shrugging. "Well the sixteenth street mall, it should be open."

"Let's go," Andie said pulling him out of the room.

Chase smiled and squeezed her hand.

They rode to the mall and talked all the way, both of them content and happy with each other. Not very many people were down there because it was so early, but Chase and Andie had fun anyway. The few people that were there didn't really pay them any attention. Andie tried her hardest not to let Chase know what she liked cause even if she really didn't like it enough to want it, he'd still buy it for her. So far she'd kept him under control and he'd only bought her a t-shirt that was a dark blue with the word 'I Bite' written in white across the front. Andie was careful though not to go near the stuff she knew she'd like.

"Hey, you want some icecream?" Chase asked nodding to the stand.

Andie grinned and nodded. Chase got her a chocolate cone while he got chocolate and vanilla mixed together.

"Oh come on it's good." Chase asked as Andie scrunched up her face.

"If you say so." Andie said still frowning.

"Taste it," Chase said holding out his icecream cone.

Andie shook her head.

"I don't wanna." She said.

Chase grinned,

"Come on just a taste." He said waving his cone in front of her face.

Andie frowned but took hold of his arm, she took a little tiny lick of the icecream and Chase rolled his eyes.

"You've gotta get a bigger taste than that goof ball."

Andie sent him a playful glare. Taking the cone from Chase she took another lick of the icecream and shrugged.

"Nothing beats chocolate." Andie said handing it back.

Chase gave a sigh but interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Oh don't be mad at me babe." Andie said smiling.

"Andie do you seriously think I could ever be mad at you?" Chase asked.

Andie shrugged and looked at her watch,

"We should probably start heading toward MSA."

Chase nodded and they did a U-Turn at Spenser's. Andie sighed as she climbed into his truck, she loved doing the play last night but she was not looking forward to doing it again.

"Should we go pick up Camille?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head.

"Ty knows he's supposed to bring her and Aydan to the school."

"Okay and you have two performances right?" Chase asked. "One at two and one at seven?"

Andie nodded,

"That's ridiculous."

Chase grinned,

"Don't worry you'll do fine like you did last night."

Andie jumped when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she sighed when the name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

Andie rolled her eyes,

"I've been busy." She replied.

Her father snorted.

"Where is Aydan?" He demanded.

"Why do you care?" Andie asked. "It's not like you're the one taking care of her."

She glanced at Chase and could see him glaring at the street, his knuckles were really white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled. "You're cutting it real close you little hooker, if you don't clean your—."

"Who the hell are you calling a hooker!" Andie yelled sitting up. "Mother fucker I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you've got no damn right to call me a fucking hooker, who you need to be calling hookers are those woman you've got stumbling out of your room every other morning!"

"You're with your rich little boyfriend aren't you!" He yelled. "You're going to find out soon that he doesn't love you like you think he does!"

"Shut up!" Andie yelled. "You don't know anything about me and Chase."

"Andie get it through your head!" Her father yelled. "You're just a nice piece of ass to him."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Andie said shakily. "Chase loves me, I know he does."

"HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU!" Her father nearly screamed and Andie had to hold the phone away from her ear.

Her eyes filled with anger.

"Andie give me the phone," Chase said holding out his hand.

"I want your ass inside my house in thirty minutes or else you're going to pay." Her father growled.

"Andie give me the phone." Chase repeated.

"No," Andie said. "I won't be home in thirty minutes and no you can't have the phone!"

"Andrea Miklya West—."

"DON'T!" Andie nearly screamed, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't you dare call me that! The only person who can EVER call me Andrea is my mother and since she's gone NO ONE can call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I like you stupid little—."

Andie hung up the phone. She gripped the phone tightly in her fist and realized that she was shaking badly. She hadn't noticed that Chase had pulled over, Andie glared at the dash board as she forced the tears to stay in her eyes. Before Chase could say anything, Andie punched the dashboard with a quite loud thud. Pulling her feet up onto the seat, Andie buried her face in her arms. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," She whispered. "Please, don't touch me."

"Normally I'd respect your wishes baby," Chase said quietly. "But I can't just sit here and watch you go through pain, please let me hold you."

Before Andie knew it, she was crying. Letting the tears streak down her cheeks, she crawled out of her seat and Chase scooted his seat back as far as if would go so she could sit in his lap. Chase pulled her close and rubbed her back, kissing her forehead, he whispered nonsense into her ear.

"It's okay Andie," He said kissing her forehead. "It's okay baby, don't listen to him. You're not a hooker, you're the farthest thing from the hooker I've ever seen. You're my Andie and I love you so much."

Andie gripped Chase's shirt a little tighter and he took one arm from around her to dig in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and dialed Blake's number,

"Chase," Blake said the moment he picked up. "Are you with Andie? She's supposed to be here in ten minutes."

"Blake," Chase said quietly. "Andie's not going to be able to make it in time, can you give her twenty minutes at least?"

"What happened?" Blake asked in concern. "Is she alright?"

"She's going to be okay," Chase looked down at Andie. "I just need at least fifteen minutes to calm her down cause we're five minutes away from the school."

"Calm her down from what?" Blake asked.

"Blake, I'll tell you later." Chase said.

"Alright, but she will be okay won't she?" Blake asked.

"Yes, she'll be alright and we'll be there in twenty minutes." Chase said.

The brothers hung up and Chase returned his attention to Andie. They'd been having such a nice day just the two of them. Then her father had to call and ruin everything. Couldn't he leave Andie alone for one day?

After about ten minutes, Andie had calmed down enough to sit up. Chase cupped her face and looked in her eyes. The only thing he could see was anger, pure anger. It was the kind that made Chase sorta scared of her. Chase had never been scared of a girl in all his life, but when Andie got angry, Chase got scared.

"Andie—."

Andie shook her head,

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"No you're not." Chase said gently. "I heard what he said—."

"What he said isn't important." Andie said. "It doesn't matter."

Chase pressed his lips together, determined not to start an argument with her. It was the last thing she needed. She crawled from his lap back into her seat, she pulled her feet up and rested her chin on her knees.

"Thank you though." Andie said quietly. "For not letting me crawl inside myself."

"No problem," Chase said quietly. "Are you ready?"

Andie nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm ready."

Chase started the car, and after making sure no one was coming, he pulled away from the curb. His hand interlaced with Andie's tightly.

**Right, this one's finished lol. Wasn't expecting her father to be that big of an asshole but still it needs to be shown that he is. But Andie isn't going to be home in thirty minutes so I can't decide if it's safe for her to go home or not.**

**Right well what' did you guys think? I'm curious to know lol. I've been away too long.**

**A/N-Chase and Andie had a nice morning together. Don't you think?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	32. Teenage Love Affair

** Teenage Love Affair**

**Hey guys, this is either going to be put or really late or sometime on Friday lol. Well I was being lazy earlier today and I slept nearly all day then I had this concert for my choir that I had to go sing in or I would have failed the class, so I didn't really have time to write. Plus I had to watch Lost and then the Jimmy Kimmel Show cause the guy who plays Sawyer, Josh Holloway was on it lol. Then today, Friday I had to go to field day and my friends spending the night so I can't really concentrate so my bad but this will get put up I swear.**

**Anyways, that stuff isn't important. Let's see in this chapter I'm not too sure what's going to happen but I know it ain't quite safe for Andie and Aydan to go home cause of their father so we've got to figure that one out. Um, I'm not really sure what else we've got going on. Oh but I've gotta tell you guys, everyone wants a Blake and Brandy love scene right? So I think I gotta work up the nerve to write one so give me some time and you guys just might get one lol. Maybe.**

**A/N-This one is named after Alicia Key's "Teenage Love Affair" which is my latest obsession, I freaking love that song so go check it out on Youtube cause it's a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

After Chase got Andie to the theater and she warmed up still wrapped in his arms, Andie was fine. Back to her old self, laughing and talking with Shane and Tony, and not mentioning to Chase anything that her father had just said to her on the phone. He was careful though, not to let her too far out of his sight. He didn't like leaving Andie alone when she was stressing about something, in the back of his mind he always feared that she'd go back to when she stopped eating. He didn't know if he could handle that again, she nearly died and it scared the crap of him.

"Chase?"

Looking down, Chase blinked down at Andie who was staring at him slightly confused.

"What?"

"You gotta leave, it's twenty minutes to curtain and I should have been in makeup ten minutes ago." Andie explained shrugging.

Chase nodded,

"Okay, I'll go find Moose, buy my ticket and get a seat before the good ones fill up."

Andie rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I'll see you after the show babe, you'll be wonderful." Chase said hugging her.

Andie gave him a small nod and a smile before disappearing back into the makeup room. Chase sighed and stared at the door she'd gone through for a moment before turning and heading toward the stage door. But before he could get there, Blake grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him over to one of the corners.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Blake, it's a long story." Chase sighed.

"You got nineteen minutes." Blake replied glancing at his watch.

Chase stared at his older brother before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, so on the way over here Andie got a call from her Dad." Chase began. "He was really mad at her—."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, I guess because she didn't go home last night." Chase said shrugging.

"Where'd she go?" Blake asked smirking. He knew exactly where Andie had been last night and for that reason he'd spent the night at Brandy's. But he took joy in watching his little brother's face heat up slightly.

Chase sent him a look after he got his blush under control.

"Blake that's not important, what is important is that her father was yelling and screaming at her on the phone and Andie had no choice but to yell back and then in the middle of the conversation he called her a hooker—."

"He what!" Blake exclaimed.

"Blake, stop interrupting me." Chase huffed. "Then he must have said something about me and her because she told him to shut up and he didn't know anything about the two of us. But he said something after which really got to her because she told him with a sorta shaky voice that he didn't know what he was talking about and I loved her. And then her father yelled so loud that I heard him—."

"What'd he say?" Blake asked.

"I'm getting there." Chase said rolling his eyes. "He told her that I didn't love her and I tried to get Andie the phone but she told me that I couldn't have it and she told her father she wouldn't be home in thirty minutes. Then, she screamed at him, she told him that the only person who could ever call her Andrea was her mother and since she was gone no one could ever call her that again. After that she hung up and tried to crawl inside herself but I wouldn't let her."

Blake nodded slightly.

"It's not safe for her or Aydan to go home." He said quietly.

Chase nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When are mom and dad coming back?" He asked.

"Um, tomorrow night." Blake said. "They could stay with us until then but after that it won't really be safe at our house either."

Chase blew air out of his mouth and frowned.

"Well, Andie and I gotta talk about it." He said after a moment or two. "Then I'll let you know the plan."

"Okay, are you staying for both plays?" Blake asked.

"Yep, me and Moose are." Chase said grinning.

"You guys are gonna get tired of it," Blake said shaking his head. "You know that right?"

"Me? Get tired of seeing Andie?" Chase asked smirking. "Never."

Blake laughed and the two brothers parted. Chase had just put his hand on the door knob when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey Chase can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Shane," Chase said opening the door and motioning for her to walk with him. "What's up?"

Shane didn't say anything at first, Chase glanced at her sideways and noticed that she was rubbing her right forearm roughly. It was covered by her costume. He frowned and watched her do it for a moment before shrugging and allowing her to lead him to the front steps.

"I take it Andie hasn't told you." She said quietly taking a seat in costume and all on the grass.

Chase frowned and sat next to her.

"Told me what?"

Shane took a deep breath and plucked a blade of grass out of the sea of green. She twirled it in her fingers before looking at Chase with her green eyes.

"She didn't tell you that I kissed her on Valentine's Day did she?"

Chase stared at Shane for a moment before shaking his head.

"You kissed her?" He said. "Like on the lips?"

Shane nodded,

"Fully on the lips."

"And she didn't deck you one?" Chase asked frowning.

Shane smiled,

"No she didn't hit me, she took it a lot better than Katie."

"Yea, Katie didn't take it well at all. But once I got her calmed down from the after shock she was fine." Chase said shrugging.

"No, she never spoke to me again and she avoided me until she moved." Shane was rubbing her arm again.

"So why are you telling me this?" Chase asked.

"Because you do need to be told," Shane said. "That way incase you might have found out from someone else, you wouldn't have thought Andie was cheating on you and I was a backstabber."

"I know Andie," Chase said quietly. "She wouldn't cheat on me."

"What'd it take for you to truly believe her?" Shane asked.

"Us breaking up." Chase replied.

Shane tilted her head to the side.

"When you two broke up," She began quietly. "It was like the world was going to end."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked picking at the grass himself.

"It was like, the entire school was a little bit sadder." Shane said shrugging. "It's hard to explain but like when your crew is happy, everyone else is happy and a little nicer. But when you and Andie broke up and your crew was torn and sad, everyone seemed a little less happy and a lot less nice. It's hard to explain."

"I thought my world was going to end." Chase said darkly. "That was the worst I've ever felt."

"You blamed yourself?" Shane asked. "For Andie getting the eating disorder?"

He nodded,

"In the back of my mind I know it's not my fault but the fact of the matter is that I made it worse."

"How so?" Shane asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I broke up with her." Chase explained. "All the while Taylor was torturing her, the only thing Andie had for support was me and then I let my ego get in the way and believed that she lied to me. I also didn't like seeing her hurt, so I broke up with her and sent her overboard."

Shane simply nodded.

"Andie's lucky," She said quietly. "To have someone like you."

"What you mean Andie?" Chase asked. "I'll always be here for you too Shane."

"It's not the same though." Shane replied. "I know you're here for me, but I want someone who will be here for me because they love me."

"I love you," Chase said grinning.

Shane shot him a look.

"You know what I mean." Chase grinned. "I'm going to tell you now though Chase Collins, you'd better take care of Andie. Cause I get the feeling you break her heart again and she's through with you."

"I get that feeling too." Chase nodded. "But don't worry, I'll make sure she's always happy."

"Swear?" Shane asked.

Chase grinned.

"Swear."

"How come you're not mad about the kiss?" Shane asked suddenly.

Chase shrugged and laid back on the grass.

"Because, I know you and I know Andie." He ran his fingers through the cool grass. "I know that you had to get it out of our system before you went and did something stupid and I know that Andie must have taken it well and you two found a way to deal with it. I don't need to step in here."

Shane turned her body so that she could still sit up but keep looking him in the eye. Chase watched her pick two more blades of grass from the ground and blow them out of her hand. He remembered when he was younger he had a slight thing for Shane. It wasn't a crush, but he would have liked to been more than just friends. Back when they were like seven. So they really didn't have a clue to how the whole dating thing went. It was before Shane told anyone she was gay and it was back when Chase spent nearly every waking moment with his brothers and her.

When they were younger they told each other everything. And Chase was the first person Shane told that she preferred girls to boys. They were thirteen and Chase already kinda guessed she did because of the way she'd stare sometimes at the girls and how she always helped him out in deciding which girls where cute and which weren't. It was around that time that Shane cut her hair into the mohawk and started to dye it. She'd gotten into a couple of fights because she'd been teased and it took her to have to give the biggest kid in the eight grade a bloody nose before people started to leave her alone.

"You know it's bad to disappear into your own mind in public." Shane said breaking Chase's thoughts.

"Sorry," He replied grinning. "Just thinking about how long we've known each other."

Shane gave him a small smile.

"We kinda drifted apart after freshman year huh?"

Chase nodded,

"You went for drama I went for dancing."

"Well I never could dance." Shane replied shrugging.

"If you'd let someone teach you." Chase said. "You'd be fine."

Shane chuckled darkly.

"I should probably get inside." She said rubbing her arm once more.

Chase looked at her hand moving back and forth across her forearm with a hard frown on his face.

"Shane," He said gently.

"What?"

He nodded to her arm and Shane looked down. Cursing under her breath her let her arms fall limply to her side.

"It's nothing," She said. "My costume just itches."

"Swear?" Chase asked.

Shane looked him in the eye for a moment.

"I gotta go," She said finally said. "If I don't, I'll be late."

Chase gave her a look but nodded.

"See you after the play Shane." He said. "Good luck."

"Thanks Chase," She said before disappearing inside.

Chase made a mental note to talk to her sometime soon. There was something she wasn't telling him, after all she didn't swear that it was just her costume itching her.

When Chase got into the theater they had just dimmed the lights for the show. Moose waved at him and he made his way over,

"Hey you alright man?" Moose asked frowning at him slightly.

"Yea I'm alright." Chase replied nodding.

Before Moose could say anything, the curtains parted and the play began. Chase however felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned to look at Moose. But it turned out to be Sophie who had reached behind Moose.

'Is it Andie?' She mouthed.

Chase frowned and shook his head before nodding and shaking his head once again.

'Sorta.' He replied finally.

Sophie frowned in confusion.

'What?'

'Later,' Chase mouthed with a sigh and Sophie gave a reluctant nod. Chase already knew that if she had her way, he'd be following her out of the theater and they'd talk about what was going on.

Chase turned his attention to the play but his mind kept wondering. Shane hadn't told him everything she wanted to. He'd known her long enough to know that she had so much more she wanted to talk about. Maybe, sometime between the plays they'd be able to talk. Or sometime after the second one, somehow though they needed to have a conversation. Shane was complicated like that, it took her forever to get out what she really wanted to talk about. The kiss between her and Andie had been a distraction so she could build up the courage to tell him what she really wanted to. Chase wasn't angry about the kiss, he knew that Andie must have handled it and somehow they were still friends. Whatever worked for the two of them as long as Andie didn't decide she wanted Shane instead of him. Then they'd have problems.

The only songs Chase really paid attention to were the ones he liked. Waiting For Life because it was Andie's solo, Forever Yours because it just plain kicked ass and A Part Of Us because Andie was amazing during that one. He and Moose were as loud as they'd been the night before plus Sarah, Charlie and Sophie added on to the loudness. Chase however did noticed that Andie's smile wasn't as big as it had been the night before. She looked happy to everyone else but Chase could tell the difference in her smiles.

Through out most of the play, Andie's eyes sought out Chase and sometimes Sarah and when she finally spotted her, Aydan. Most of the time she looked at Chase who gave her encouraging smiles and nodded for her to keep going. Aydan must have known something was wrong because on occasion when they met eyes, her large brown eyes would question Andie's. That phone call from her father had really made her off. But just because she was having a little bit of an off day—well afternoon, cause that morning had been wonderful—didn't mean that she couldn't do the two plays. During the intermission, Blake pulled her aside to make sure she was alright.

"Chase told you didn't he?" Andie asked quietly.

Blake nodded and rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Andie said nodding.

Blake didn't look like he believed her but what could he do if Andie didn't want to talk to him?

"Do you want me to go get Chase?" He asked.

Andie shook her head.

"I'll be okay." She said.

Blake nodded and Andie headed to the makeup room for touch ups.

When the first play was finally over, the cast and crew headed out for lunch. Well most of the cast and crew anyway. Sophie asked Andie to stay behind and talk to her, and Chase asked Shane if he could talk to her for a moment. Sophie and Andie sat in the empty audience and Shane led Chase into the costume room.

"So, Chase spend most of the play worried about something." Sophie said quietly. "Do you know what?"

Andie sighed,

"More than likely he was worried about me." She said.

"Care to share what happened?" Sophie asked.

Andie didn't answer at first,

"My father called me on the way over here." She said quietly. "He was angry, yelling and screaming and calling me names. He told me that Chase doesn't love me, I'm just a nice piece of ass to him and he called me by my real name."

"Andrea?" Sophie asked.

Andie's head snapped up.

"How did you—?"

"It's actually not that hard to figure out." Sophie shrugged. "People just kinda have to think on it."

"Yea well none can call me that." Andie said darkly. "The only person I ever let me call me Andrea was my mother and since she's gone none can ever call me that again."

Sophie nodded.

"So, do you and Aydan have a place to stay tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Andie asked.

"Well it's probably not safe for you to go home tonight since he's already angry." Sophie explained. "You both could come stay with me, Eliza loved to have a new friend."

"Aydan might come stay with you," Andie said. "If his parents aren't going to be there, I'd like to go back to Chase's tonight."

Sophie tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Nothing." Sophie replied shaking her head.

"We'll have to go home eventually." Andie said softly. "Because if we don't he'll call the cops and say we've been kidnapped."

"Well not tonight." Sophie said. "You deserve one more night of happiness."

Andie snorted.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Sophie asked.

Andie shrugged.

"I can't not eat or Chase will kill me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yea plus you're not right when you don't eat breakfast, lunch and dinner." Sophie said. "So come on let's go get some pizza."

"Okay and you said Moose took Aydan where?" Andie asked standing.

"The icecream shop about six blocks down."

"Right," Andie said.

"You gotta keep track of Aydan," Sophie teased. "Isn't it hard having a little sister?"

"Yea and she's just my half sister." Andie said.

"But you love her like a whole sister." Sophie said grinning.

Andie smiled and nodded.

In the costume room, Chase was sitting on the floor next to Shane who had her back pressed against the door.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us," She explained at Chase's raised eyebrow. "You already know that I'll never get what I have to say said if we get interrupted."

Chase chuckled and nodded,

"So what do you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Do you remember when we were thirteen and it was your birthday party?" Shane asked.

"Yea." Chase nodded.

"And you remember that we'd been playing hide and seek because I was one of the only people who came to your party and I fell right?" Shane was back to rubbing her arm.

Again Chase nodded.

"And you picked up off the ground before I had a chance to stand by myself,"

"There was blood on your sleeve and I freaked out." Chase said. "I thought that you'd fallen and cut yourself on something."

"You dragged me into the house and into the bathroom demanding that I roll up my sleeves so that you could see the damage." Shane supplied.

"And you argued with me," Chase said quietly. "The first time we ever argued."

"You took hold of my sleeve and forced it all the way up to my shoulder." Shane recalled tapping her bottom lip with her index finger.

Chase nodded,

"You're arm had all kinds of scrapes on them then." He said quietly. "And I knew they all had to be new because a month before you didn't have them."

"Yea, I told you why I did it and you instantly understood and promised to keep your mouth shut." Shane said.

"Big mistake." Chase said. "I should have told someone."

"Then my parents would have moved." Shane said. "You were the first person I trusted enough to let find out that and that I was gay."

"I don't know why." Chase said shrugging.

"I do," Shane said.

"Then why?" Chase asked. "Why trust a boy?"

Shane stood and shrugged,

"Cause you were nice to me."

She put her hand on the door knob and turned it.

"So—why did you want to talk again?" Chase asked looking up at her.

Shane held out her arms and turned them slowly that Chase could look at them.

"Just like your thirteenth birthday party, except this time, there's no blood soaking through my sleeves."

**Right it's two in the morning here and I'm basically falling asleep at my computer so I gotta go to bed. Peace out ya'll and hopefully after I go see Speed Racer and the second Narnia, I'll post another chapter. I should be able to.**

**A/N-I hope you guys know what's up with Shane, I just figured for once I wouldn't have Andie have all the problems lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	33. Like Whoa

** Like Whoa**

**Hey guys, went to go see Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and Speed Racer. Loved them both, I've been waiting for Narnia and when I was little I adored Speed Racer so I was a happy camper today. Um, I really liked that with Narnia they stayed pretty true to the book although I can't remember if Susan and Caspian had a relationship like that in books cause it's been forever since I read it. But other than that the movie kicked ass. Now, Speed Racer, oh my gosh! I love that freaking movie. It was so good and I was worried because everyone's been canning it. But I loved it.**

**Anyway, let's see in this chapter I'm not really sure what's gonna happen. Um we've not seen Alex in a while so maybe I can squeeze him in here. I think Andie and Aydan will have to go home eventually so we've got that as well.**

**A/N-This one is named after Aly and A.J's "Like Whoa" which I don't know why but I like.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. I also don't own Bubbly by Colbie Caillat which is another really good song.**

After the second play, Andie and Chase met in the lobby of crowded people. She hugged him tighter than usual and Chase held her until she pulled away.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"Aydan's going to stay with Sophie and Eliza." Andie replied. "And if it's okay with you, I wanna stay with you again."

Chase nodded,

"Course you can stay with me."

Andie smiled at him, the first time all day she'd given him a real smile.

"Hey can we get something to eat on the way?" She rubbed her stomach. "I'm so hungry."

Chase chuckled,

"What do you want to eat?"

Andie shrugged before frowning as she thought.

"I really want some Olive Garden." She said quietly.

Chase grinned, Andie knew he liked going to eat there.

"Olive Garden it is then." He said before she could change her mind.

Andie interlaced her fingers with his and they headed for door. Shane was sitting on the front steps when they finally reached them. In the lamp light they could see all the glitter from Dylan that shimmered on her light brown skin. Andie knew she was covered in glitter too. Sometimes, Dylan got glitter happy and would throw a little bit too much on people. Which was really quite sad since it was only their third show, Andie didn't want to think about how she'd be like during the last few performances. Shane's mohawk had been brushed flat and they couldn't help but notice that she was running her fingers through it trying to make it stick up again.

"Hey Shane, you need a ride?" Chase asked.

Shane shook her head, her green eyes looking up and down the street.

"My mom says she's on her way."

The couple watched Shane flip her phone open and check the time.

"How long ago did she say that?" Andie asked.

"Um like fifteen minutes." Shane shrugged.

"Come on," Chase said holding out his hand. "We'll take you home."

Shane let him pull her to her feet before shoving her hands into her pockets, she and Andie shared a smile as Chase walked inbetween them. Andie looked around Chase's stomach to watch Shane rub her arm slightly before shoving her hands back inside her pockets. Her shoes kicked at the rock and one of them hit a car in the side with a slight ding.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chase said. "Cause you set the alarm off—."

"And I'm out." Andie said.

"You'd leave me here?" Chase asked in mock hurt.

"You know how to run." Andie scoffed. "Your only problem is keeping up."

Shane laughed while Chase glared playfully at Andie and shoved her gently.

"If someone didn't run like a chicken with its head cut off on crack then maybe I'd be able to keep up."

"A chicken with its head cut off on crack." Shane said slowly before rolling her eyes. "Nice come back Chase."

"Thank you," Chase said.

"I was being sarcastic dummy." Shane said grinning.

Chase stuck his tongue at her.

" So Shane," Andie began as they climbed into his SUV. "You wanna have dinner with us?"

Shane shook her head.

"I have to go home." She rolled her eyes as she went into an explanation. "For the first time in two years both of my parents are home at the same time. We're supposed to be having dinner together."

Chase gave her a teasing smiling before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Lucky you," He said grinning.

"Chase, shut it." Shane warned.

"See you always starting stuff." Andie said quietly but loud enough for Chase to hear.

"I do not start things." Chase argued. "Shane do I start things?"

"Yep," Shane nodded. "You're a natural born instigator."

Andie busted out laughing while Chase tried to protest. He never did get to argue his case because neither girl would let him. So in the end he simply dropped it and let Andie turn on the radio. She searched for a good station and landed on one that made the two girls smile and Chase shook his head.

_Will you count me in?_

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feeling like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

Chase grinned at Andie as she sang along with the song. She and Shane blended quite well together. He hoped they did a duet for the final piece at the end of the year, Andie was going to be very busy during the end of the year from the looks of things.__

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
but we are hiding in a safer place  
under covers staying dry (safe) and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore

Andie turned in her seat and smiled at Shane. They both needed to decide what they wanted to do for their final piece. It was a grade and they had to do something or they'd fail and that was so not an option in Andie's book. Maybe a duet, that way Andie wouldn't be so nervous at the concert. She highly doubted it but it didn't hurt to try.__

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmm  


_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

Andie looked down as Chase's hand interlaced its fingers with her own. She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. Shane gave her a goofy grin as Andie wrinkled her nose at her.__

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while

When the song was over Shane clapped happily and Andie would have clapped if Chase had of let go of her hand. When they pulled up to Shane's house they could see two people sitting at what looked like the dining room table through a window.

"This is going to be interesting." Shane muttered opening her door. "Thanks for the ride Chase, see you Monday Andie."

"Bye," The two in the front of the SUV called as Shane hopped from the car.

Shane closed the door and jogged up to the front of her house. She unlocked the door and with one last wave to Chase and Andie, disappeared inside.

"Now to Olive Garden?" Chase asked smiling.

Andie grinned,

"Yes Chase, now to Olive Garden."

On the way over, they talked about any and everything except for the phone call. Andie seemed determined not to talk about it. Chase wasn't about to press her and then they get into an argument. He tried his hardest not to ever argue with Andie.

When they got to Olive Garden, it wasn't too full but there weren't enough people to make you feel like you were eating with people you didn't know. A waiter led them over to a booth and they sat across from each other holding hands. Their waiter was a guy, sure he was cute enough but no where near cuter than Chase. He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, eyes that would not stray away from Andie's face for anything.

"Hi my names Eric and I'll be your waiter for this evening." He said giving Andie a radiant smile. "What can I get you to drink?"

Andie, who was completely clueless to the attention she was being given looked at Chase.

"Whatcha want to drink?"

Chase shrugged and tried hard to hide his grin.

"Um, how bout Pepsi?" He asked.

"Okay then two Pepsi please." Andie said finally looking up at the waiter.

He nodded and gave her another bright smile before turning and disappearing. Andie frowned as Chase chuckled slightly to himself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Chase said shaking his head and taking hold of her other hand.

"No seriously what are you laughing at?" Andie asked as they rested their joined hands on the table.

"I think our waiters got a thing for you." Chase said grinning.

Andie frowned,

"Really?"

Chase nodded,

"You're so clueless."

"Hey!" Andie protested. "You'd hate it if I wasn't."

"True, but still the poor guy can't keep his eyes off you." Chase teased.

Andie huffed and frowned even more.

"Okay, okay I'll stop." Chase said squeezing her hands.

When the waiter came back with their drinks, he still kept his eyes on Andie.

"Have you guys decided on what you want or do you need a little more time?" He asked.

"Well I know what I want." Chase said. "Andie?"

"I'm getting what you're having." Andie said. "You usually get good stuff."

Chase smiled at her and kissed the back of her left hand just to make the waiter mad before ordering their food.

"You know you shouldn't do that." Andie said grinning.

"Do what?" Chase asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Make the waiter mad," Andie said. "He could spit in the food on the way over here."

"Naw," Chase said shaking his head. "I don't think he's that stupid."

Andie sighed.

"So, what will I do tomorrow?" She asked suddenly. "I'll have to go home tomorrow won't I?"

Chase stared at her for a moment.

"Not if you don't want to." He said slowly.

"But the longer I stay away the more risky it is." Andie said. "He could call the cops and say that you've kidnapped me."

Chase nodded,

"Sounds to me like you've already decided then." He said gently.

"I guess so." Andie replied. "Me and Aydan gotta go home tomorrow."

Chase sighed. He didn't agree with her but he knew Andie was right. If she and Aydan didn't go home soon their father would call the police and everything would go even farther down the drain.

Before either of them could say anything, Eric placed two plates of food in front of them. He smiled at Andie when he set her plate down,

"If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." He said.

"Thank you," Andie said smiling at him.

Chase watched with dancing eyes as the waiter turned a bright red and hurried away from the table.

"You've got nerve to talk about me." He said. "That was evil Andie."

"What'd I do?" Andie asked innocently.

"You know what you did." Chase said.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh," Chase stuffed a fork full of noodles into his mouth before Andie could say anything.

"Keep it up Boy Band," Andie said as she too began to eat. "Remember I'm staying with you tonight."

Chase grinned but didn't say anything.

"Here comes your friend." He said once they were finished eating. Before Andie could come back with a snappy retort, Eric appeared at her side.

"Here you are," He placed the check on the table. "And this is for you."

He stuck out his hand toward Andie and she frowned before reaching out with her own and shaking Eric's hand. She smirked though when she felt him push the paper in the palm of his hand into hers. He gave her another smile before walking away,

"Let me guess," Chase said rolling his eyes. "He gave you his phone number?"

Andie unfolded the paper and looked at it.

"Yep," She nodded before laughing. "As if I want this."

"Harsh babe." Chase said pulling the check toward him.

"Not really,"

Chase watched Andie with interest as she smoothed out the piece of paper before beginning to fold it.

"What are you doing?" He asked frowning.

"You'll see." Andie replied still folding the paper.

Chase paid the bill and placed it back in the middle of the table. He watched as Andie continued to fold the paper until before he knew it, she had shaped into one of the tiniest crane's he'd ever seen.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Chase asked as they both stood.

"Mom taught me." Andie replied quietly as she balled up her fist but was careful not to crush the paper bird.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Chase asked when they got outside.

"Don't worry, you're going to like it and probably laugh at me." Andie said.

"Why do you say that?" Chase asked.

"Hold on one more second and you'll see." Andie said.

The wind started to blow and Chase watched Andie smile brightly.

"Andie," He said slowly but she shot him a look and he shut his mouth.

"Okay," She said opening her fist but not enough for the bird to get blown away. "You ready?"

Chase nodded,

"I'd still like to know what—."

Chase stopped in mid sentence as Andie jumped up into the air and threw the bird up as well.

"Fly my pretties! Fly! Fly!" Andie yelled laughing as the tiny bird was blown half way across the parking lot.

Chase watched her with raised eyebrows and when she turned to him he shook his head.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met." He said opening the passenger door for him.

"Aw you know you love me for it." Andie said climbing into the car. "Plus that was funny and I felt like it."

Chase just shook his head and closed the door before making his way around the car and climbing in himself. As he started up the car, Andie gave a big yawn and pulled her feet up to curl up.

"Tired?" Chase teased. "Did that one jump drain you of all your energy?"

"Shut up." Andie said grinning.

Chase chuckled and glanced at her sideways. He had expected Andie to go to sleep but she didn't. Her eyes stayed open the entire way to his house, sometimes they didn't look too focused but she wasn't asleep.

When they got to Chase's house, Andie climbed from the car and stretched. She took hold of Chase's hand and as he unlocked the door she looked back at Shane's house. There were no lights on and Andie wondered momentarily if they'd already gone to bed. Chase pulled Andie inside and she let him led her upstairs since the lights where off and she couldn't really see.

"Chase if I fall up these stairs I'm suing." Andie said.

"Good, my parents need to be sued." Chase muttered darkly.

"Not them," Andie huffed. "You."

"Why me?" Chase asked.

"Cause you coulda turned on a light." Andie said digging her phone out of her pocket and turning on the flash light.

"Bright light!" Chase yelled. "Bright light! It burns us! It burns us!"

"Shut up Gollum." Andie said laughing.

When they got into Chase's room, Andie sat on the edge of his bed and watched Chase head into the bathroom. She placed her phone on the nightstand before unbutton Chase's shirt and taking it off along with her shoes and Chase's pants. Leaving on Chase's wife beater and her underwear, Andie crawled up into his bed and snuggled under the covers.

She was almost sleep when Chase came into the room. Cracking an eye open, Andie saw that he was in nothing but his boxers. Had she not been so tired, Andie might have actually cared. But right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Chase laid down next to her and pulled the covers up over both of them. Andie rested her head on his chest and made sure that the rest of her body was pressing up against his.

"You okay?" Chase asked rubbing her back.

Andie nodded sleepily.

"I'm okay cause I'm with you." She muttered. "Right?"

Chase smiled.

"Yep,"

Andie looked at him with her one open eye before closing it and tilting her head up. Chase brought his hand up to cup her cheek before kissing her passionately.

"Goodnight Andie, I love you." He whispered.

"Night Chase, I love you too." Andie muttered.

Chase smiled when he realized that moments later, Andie had already fallen asleep. He himself was almost sleep when Andie's phone began to vibrate across the nightstand. Chase reached out and picked it up, looking at the screen he frowned.

"Him," He muttered. "Who the—."

But then it clicked. Him was her father, all this time that he'd been back. Chase had never once heard Andie call him Dad or any form of that word. She hated him and Chase couldn't blame her.

"She's not talking to you again." Chase muttered pressing the ignore button. "Not tonight anyway."

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Chase put his arm back around Andie and buried his face in her long hair. This is where Andie belonged and if Chase had his way, this is where she was going to stay.

The next morning, Andie woke up around eight in the morning. She nearly stretched her arm right into Chase's face. Grinning, Andie scooted closer to him and kissed his broad shoulder. Then she kissed his lips very gently so not to wake him before wiggling out of his grip. Sitting up, Andie glanced around Chase's room.

"I wonder where he put it." She muttered.

About a month ago, Andie had left a notebook over Chase's house. She hadn't meant to but somehow it happened. Andie suspected Chase had stolen it, it wasn't like it had very many things in it. A couple of poems about the two of them, three poems about Chase himself. Around eight short stories and like five showing paragraphs.

"Aha!" Andie said jumping up from the bed.

She saw her notebook lying on Chase's drawer, it was open to the second short story. One that was about vampires and humans and how they couldn't be together. Andie didn't really believe that but many authors did. Picking up the notebook, Andie searched for a pen and finally found one. Then she sat down on the floor and began to write.

_It's a hellhole, the place you want me to go. I don't like it there, the circus here is a no show. It doesn't entertain me, it isn't any fun. If I had any other option, I'd be done. Wouldn't leave my sister though, nope she's coming too. She's been through much more than anyone on this side of the new moon. We've gotta stick together, we can't let him win. My friends will get us out of there, they'll make us safe again. Then I'll be happy and she'll be great. Me and my boyfriend we'll go for a skate. Living with him, there's nothing to it. He stays by my side, he helps me through it. My sister needs a guy like him, she's a little young right now but soon she'll understand. Sometimes someone who isn't family can make you feel the safest you've ever been._

Andie nearly jumped out of her skin when two hands ran down her arms. She smiled though when she turned to look at him and met Chase's lips.

"Whatcha writing?" He murmured against her lips.

"Something," Andie replied as Chase cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"Can I read it?" Chase asked breaking the kiss.

"You know we must really love each other." Andie said smirking.

"What makes you say that?" Chase asked tilting his head.

"Because we can kiss each other with morning breath."

Chase smiled and shook his head.

"True, but quit avoiding the main question."

"Which is?" Andie asked.

"Can I read it?" He nodded to the writing on her paper.

"Sure, why not." Andie passed the notebook back to him.

It was quiet for a moment as Andie laid her head on her folded arms which were resting on Chase's bed.

"This is really nice." Chase said when he finished.

"Thanks,"

Andie put the notebook down before standing.

"I think I'ma take a shower." She said.

"Okay," Chase nodded and watched her head into the bathroom.

The door had been closed all of a minute before Andie opened it and stuck her head out.

"What?" Chase asked.

"What?" Andie imitated rolling her eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

Grinning, Chase stood from his bed and headed for the bathroom. Andie however blocked his way with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me," Chase said looking down at her.

"Excuse you," Andie replied. "You took too long."

"Oh really?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded happily,

"So I can't take a shower with you now?"

"Nope, you gotta wait out here."

Chase huffed,

"You made me get up just to tell me I can't take a shower with you?"

Andie bit her lip to avoid laughing.

"Yep."

Chase stared down at Andie for a moment,

"That's some bull," He said before pulling Andie close and crashing his lips down on her. Andie wrapped her arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss, Chase gently walked her back into the bathroom room and Andie closed the door with her foot.

**Okay it's one thirty not much better than last night but still I gotta go to bed. Um there wasn't any big drama in this one, but there will be in the next chapter cause Andie and Aydan gotta go home.**

**A/N-Um gave you guys some fluff at the end and it's been a while since Andie wrote something so she had to write something and I don't think it's one of my best but it'll have to do.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!  
Danyi **


	34. Cry

** Cry**

**Hey guys, what's up? Nothing much going on here but um, it's my aunt's birthday so everyone is over at my house and I can't really concentrate. Plus my cousin brought his little sister who I don't really like and she won't leave me alone. But other than that I'm pretty okay. Maybe things will get over with all quickly.**

**Um, in this chapter, Andie and Aydan must go home. I know you guys don't want them to but they must. If they don't then he'll call the police. Don't worry though I don't think things will get too bad.**

**A/N-This one is titled after Rihanna's "Cry", which is a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

By the time the sun was setting, Andie was starting to get nervous. Chase called Tyler and they both agreed that they both should walk them up to the door and probably inside. Andie didn't agree with them but she wasn't about to argue.

"Andie, what if he hits one of us?" Aydan whispered resting her chin on Andie's shoulder.

"Then we'll be free and we can get away from him." Andie said. "I don't think he's stupid enough to put his hands on us."

"Are you sure?" Aydan whispered.

"I think so." Andie nodded.

Chase and Tyler pretended not to be paying attention but Andie knew they were listening. She hoped for the sake of her father he didn't put his hands on them. She didn't want her boyfriend and brother going to jail because they beat him to death.

"Chase, can we come live with you if he does?" Aydan asked.

"I don't know Aydan." Chase said. "If I get my own house sometime soon then of course you both you can live with me."

"Promise?" Aydan and Andie asked together.

Chase grinned.

"Promise."

When they pulled up to the blue building, all four of them climbed out. Aydan kept close to Andie who made sure to walk between Chase and Tyler. Andie unlocked the door and they slowly went inside.

"And just where the hell have you been!" A voice yelled.

"Do we got a problem here?" Tyler asked flipping the light switch.

Andie watched as her fathers' eyes widened for a moment before he put on a fake smile.

"Tyler, it's good to see you." He stuck out his hand for Tyler to shake but Tyler simply looked at his hand.

"Wish I could say the same," Tyler said coldly.

Andie's father gave another smile before turning his eyes to Chase.

"And you must be Chase, Andie constantly talks about you."

Chase didn't shake his hand either.

"So my I ask what you boys are doing in my home?"

Andie and Aydan stood closer together as their father went and sat on the couch. He looked up at Chase and Tyler and smiled,

"You called Andie yesterday and yelled at her." Chase said quietly. "Why?"

"I don't think it's any of your business what goes on between me and my daughters."

"Yes it is," Tyler said. "Especially when you make her cry."

"Well if she wasn't so sensitive." Their father shrugged. "And if she actually listened to me."

"Why should she?" Chase asked. "You've been gone for what? Ten years and now you want her to just obey you?"

"That's her job." He growled. "She's to do what I tell her no matter how long I've been gone."

"Guys," Andie said before either of them could say anything. "You should just go."

"But Andie—."

Andie shook her head.

"It's late and we've got school in the morning." She gave them a small smile. "We'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded and walked the two boys to the door.

"We're fine." She said standing up on her tip toes and kissing Chase. "Don't worry."

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked hugging her. "I won't stop worrying until Chase calls me tomorrow morning to tell me you came out of this apartment with no bruises."

Andie nodded and gave them a small smile.

"Then you'll be getting a call in the morning." She said. "I love you, both of you."

"Love you too." The boys replied together.

Andie shut the door and rested her head against it. She heard the elevator door closed and she turned around slowly.

SMASH!

Aydan let out a small scream as the lamp that use to sit on the coffee table smashed into the wall next to Andie's head. Andie herself ducked and watched the shards of glass litter the floor.

"What the fuck man!" Andie hollered.

She turned to look at her father who was breathing heavily.

"How dare you bring those boys into my house and let them disrespect me like that!" He yelled.

"Well maybe had you not disrespected me then we wouldn't even be in this situation!" Andie replied angrily. "Better yet if you had not even come back at all I'd be happy!"

"Andie I'm trying to help!" He yelled.

"Help destroy me yes!" Andie yelled. "But I'm going to let you, you can go rot in hell for all I care!"

"You know what I don't even have to deal with this!" Her father yelled snatching up his coat.

"Fine then, leave." Andie said. "Just like before but this time do me a favor and don't come back."

Andie watched her father stop right next to her, he leaned close to her and glared.

"I'll be back, make no mistake about that because I'm not through breaking you."

Andie glared at him and before she could reply with the nasty comment she had on the tip of her tongue he wrenched open the front door and slammed it shut.

"Andie." Aydan said quietly.

"Yea Dan?" Andie asked bending down to pick up the big pieces of glass.

"Are you okay?"

Andie nodded,

"Of course," She looked at her little sister. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That lamp almost got your head." Aydan said quietly.

"Naw, he's a piss poor thrower." Andie said shrugging. "Are you okay?"

Aydan nodded,

"Then go get ready for bed." Andie said. "I'll get this cleaned up."

Aydan nodded and hurried off back to their room to do as Andie told her to. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out.

"Everything still okay?" Chase's voice asked the moment she answered.

"Yea, he's gone though." She said quietly still picking up glass. "We shouted a bit and he left."

"Are you and Aydan alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yea we're doing just—ouch!"

Andie dropped the phone and the piece of glass she'd just picked it. She hadn't been paying attention and the glass slashed a nice cut across the palm of her hand. She must have squeezed it.

"Andie what's wrong?"

She could hear Chase and Tyler's frantic voices and she pressed the speaker button on her phone.

"I just, cut myself on a piece of glass." Andie said. "It's no big deal, I wasn't paying attention."

"Why are you picking up glass?" Tyler asked.

"Because it got broken." Andie said hissing slightly in pain as she watched some blood run down her arm. "Look guys I gotta go, I've got blood running down my arm and still more glass to pick up."

"Fine," Tyler said clearly not okay with her bleeding.

"Okay bye love you." Andie said standing.

"Love you too."

Andie hung up the phone but left it by the door, she went into the kitchen since Aydan was in the bathroom. Turning on the cold water, Andie stuck her hand under it a little a time. It didn't start to hurt until she had half her hand in the water, squeezing her eyes shut, Andie stuck her entire hand under the water and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Andie, what are you doing?"

"Aydan, can you do me a favor?" Andie asked.

"Sure,"

"Go get me two gauze pads, and some tape."

Aydan frowned but turned on her heels to do as Andie told her. Andie pulled her hand from under the water and shut it off. Then she took two paper towels and dried her hand as best as she could. It was still bleeding and drying it hurt the most.

"Hurry up Dan." Andie called down the hall as she sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aydan said running back into the room. "What the hell did you do to your hand?"

"Language," Andie said.

"We're gonna need some of that cream stuff!" Aydan said hopping back up and running down the hall.

When she returned Andie watched her smear the cream all over the gauze pad.

"You want me to do it?" Aydan asked.

Andie nodded and looked away. She didn't want to watch this, she'd rather just feel the pain. And boy did she feel the pain.

"Shit!" Andie hissed closing her eyes.

"Language," Aydan mocked grinning.

It burnt for a little bit before it stung and then finally it just flat out hurt. Aydan put the other gauze pad on top of the one she put down before using the tape to tape it in place.

"Great, now I look like I'm crippled." Andie muttered. "At least it wasn't my right hand."

"Yea, then you'd be useless." Aydan teased grinning.

"Yea, yea, thanks for you help though Dan." Andie said as they both stood.

"No problem, now come on let's go to bed." Aydan yawned and grinned at her older sister. "I'm tired."

Andie smiled and followed Aydan back to their room after picking up her phone and making sure the door was locked. Then she yanked on her pajamas and climbed into bed with Aydan.

"Andie, if Dad hits you that means we get to leave right?" Aydan asked quietly.

"Yep," Andie nodded. "It's our only chance of getting away from him."

"But what if he never does?"

"Then we'll have to figure something else out." Andie replied.

"Alex says his plan is almost finished." Aydan informed. "He says give him some time."

"But we don't have all that much time." Andie said. "I want to be out of here before the school year is up."

"Why?" Aydan frowned and looked up at Andie curiously.

"So when the school year is over, he can't make me move like I think he's planning to."

An entire week went by and the two girls only ever saw their father twice. He didn't speak to them at all but simply glared. The kind of glare that made Andie afraid to leave Aydan alone with him. Chase kept them out of the house though as much as possible and with Andie having the play nearly every night they were only in the house to sleep.

Other than that, Andie was enjoying the present. She had fun with the musical every time she performed it and Chase had kept his word along with Moose. Every night they were there and neither of them seemed to be getting bored with the play. So far Andie hadn't messed up, she almost wiped out once during her dance but played it off so good people thought it was part of the dance.

She was a little nervous about going to the country clubs to perform but Shane assured her she'd be fine. Shane said that it was just like performing at school and Andie couldn't help but to believe her. After the country clubs they had a final performance at the school and then they would be finished. Andie and Shane had been talking about how they were going to celebrate when Chase decided to tell them.

"My parents are supposed to having a party." He said quietly.

"For the musical?" Andie asked frowning.

"Yea," Chase nodded. "They want to show their support."

"Is it at your house?" Shane asked.

Chase shook his head.

"Thankfully, no." He leaned against the wall. "It's supposed to be at some country club they're going to rent out."

"My kind of party or a preppy party?" Andie asked.

"Preppy party." Chase replied and smirked when Andie scrunched up her face. "And you've got to come,"

"Why?" Andie demanded.

"Because you're the lead." Shane said smiling. "The lead always has to attend the parties."

"Well that's some bull." Andie muttered. "When is this party?"

"Right after the last show." Chase said.

Andie nodded,

"So it looks like that's how we're celebrating." Shane said standing.

"Yep, you leaving?" Andie asked.

Shane nodded.

"I gotta go meet Alexis."

Andie grinned and Shane went slightly red.

"It's just dinner and a movie." She said. "Nothing serious."

"If you say so," Chase teased. "When are we going to get to meet her?"

"Soon, I think." Shane said. "Maybe at your parents' party."

Chase grinned and nodded.

"See you guys." Shane said knocking fists with Andie before walking down the front steps of MSA and disappearing around the corner.

"She adores you, you know." Chase said quietly after a moment or two.

"Who?" Andie asked.

"What do you mean who?" Chase teased. "Shane."

"Oh," Andie said. "Yea, I know."

"What about you?" Chase asked.

"Whatcha mean?" Andie asked frowning.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Chase asked.

Andie stared at him. And when she saw Chase's teasing smile her eyes widened.

"Chase Collins that is disgusting!"

"Oh come on Andie," He laughed moving out of her reach as she swung at him. "You can not tell me that, you, me, and Shane would not be hot."

Chase laughed when Andie's cheek went red.

"So you _have_ been thinking about it." He laughed.

Andie launched herself at Chase and they rolled around in the grass laughing and wrestling. Andie was really hard for Chase to pin because she was never still, usually people would sometimes go still for just a second and that was all it took for Chase to be able to pin them. Not Andie though, she was always moving. But eventually after about fifteen minutes he was able to pin her, her arms were crossed over her chest and he was practically sitting on her stomach.

"Admit it." Chase laughed as she struggled.

"A-Admit—what?" Andie grunted as she wiggled more.

"That you, me and Shane would be hot together." Chase said smirking.

Andie rolled her eyes but closed her mouth and smirked.

"Oh so now you don't wanna say anything huh?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head but smiled.

"Fine then, I was going to tell you about my plan for the last night of the play."

"A plan that gets us out of going to the party?" Andie asked curiously.

Chase grinned,

"I'm not saying anything cause you've got something to admit first."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. You, me, and Shane would be hot together." She shook her head. "Happy?"

"Basically." Chase nodded and finally let Andie up.

"Now, tell me about your plan."

"Hmm, I was thinking that we'd sneak away." Chase said. "While everyone is all pretending to be interested in my parents, you and I can sneak away."

Andie nodded,

"Sounds like fun."

Chase made sure as the week went on to get as much details about the party as he could. That way it'd be easier for the two of them to sneak out if he knew exactly what his parents planned to do at the party. But it looked as if they wouldn't be able to sneak out until it was half way over.

"That'll be okay won't it?" Andie asked him when he told her.

"Yea I guess." Chase sighed. "It's just I don't wanna be around my parents that long."

Andie laughed,

"You'll be fine, plus I'll be there."

"And I don't want them insulting you anymore." Chase said. "It's bad enough they're planning to come see the play on it's last night."

"They what?" Andie asked.

"Yea apparently they want to be able to answer people's questions when they ask them what they liked about the play." Chase rolled his eyes.

"That's going to be an interesting night." Andie said. "You did tell them that I'm in the lead right?"

"I—no." Chase said frowning. "I think Blake did. At least I hope he did."

"Chase," Andie groaned leaning against him.

"Don't worry, Blake and I will make sure that they are on their best behavior." Chase said cupping her cheek and kissing her.

"You said that last time." Andie muttered.

"I know, but you've gotta trust me," Chase said hugging her.

"I trust you." Andie said before snuggling into his chest.

By the time they actually got to the last performance, Andie was both ready for it to be over with and for it to keep on going. She still was a little uncomfortable being in front of people but it wasn't as bad as before. Every night they performed at MSA it was a full house and when they did the country club they asked them to come back one extra night so everyone could see it.

Though the very last performance, the one that would be the grand final had Andie very nervous. She wanted to do her best because this was the last time she'd be playing that part. She might never step into Ti Moune's shoes again. But when she peeked out the curtain and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Collins were sitting in the front row, Andie thought that the last performance should have been the night before at the country club. What surprised Andie even more was that her father was there. Sitting in the middle and the only reason Andie had noticed him was because he was the only adult there with braided blond hair.

"Blake," She said quietly as he walked past her.

"Yes Andie?" He asked.

"My dads out there." She informed.

"No way, where?" Blake asked sticking his head out of the curtain.

"Center section, eighth row, third seat from the left." Andie said.

"So that's your father huh." Blake said pulling his head back inside.

"Yep,"

"Will you be alright?" Blake asked looking down at her.

"Should be," Andie nodded. "At least I think so."

Blake gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, it's the last show."

"Are you sad?" Andie asked.

"A little, you?"

Andie nodded,

"I'm sad, but I'm excited as well." She said after a moment or two.

"Andie, come on let's get you into your costume." Tasha called.

"Coming." Andie said before giving Blake a smile and following the girl into the back room.

Chase couldn't believe his parents actually came, he thought they'd find an excuse to get out of it. But when he looked behind him he saw Andie's father and his blood boiled.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Her father is here." Chase said quietly.

"Where?" Tyler asked.

"Straight back four seats and to the right looking forward." Chase said.

Tyler looked back and sighed, sure enough it was him. Nora looked back as well and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"So that's Marcus West," She muttered.

"Don't pay him any attention, tonights for Andie." Tyler said. "We'll deal with him later."

When they play began, Andie did what she normally did at the beginning. She paced. But her mind wondered from the play and to the fact that her father was out in the audience watching. It was weird to think that one of her parents was out there watching. But she pushed that thought to the back of her head as she hurried out to the stage after giving Camille a high five.

Andie had tried her hardest not to cry. At the end of the play, when they had her sitting on Matt and Tony's shoulders, it finally hit her. This was it, the end. And she had so much fun doing it that she didn't want it to end. Not to mention many of the girls were crying and Andie didn't do well around a bunch of crying people. They received a standing ovation and they all did their bows just a little bit slower to try and stall. When they lights dimmed though, they all hurried out to the lobby.

Andie wasn't even fully out there before there were arms around her neck and a face was buried in her shoulder. She looked at the white suit and smiled,

"Oh it's okay Tony." She said rubbing his back. "We'll still see each other."

"I know but," Tony's voice was muffled and Andie was intrigued to see if he was crying or not.

"Are you crying?" She teased.

"No, I just got something in my eye." Tony said pulling back and rubbing his face roughly.

"Uh huh," Andie said grinning. She patted his back before continuing to make her way through the crowd of people.

Chase waiting for her like he had been at opening night, in the same exact place. Andie gave him a small smile and hurried over to him. Burying her face in his chest, she took two deep breaths and tried to focus on not letting any tears fall.

"You know," Chase whispered in her ear. "You can cry, I won't let anyone see you."

Andie chuckled, wrapping her arms around his stomach she shook her head.

"Maybe later," She said looking up at him. "When either only you can see me or I'm by myself."

Chase rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Everyone's leaving for the party." Andie said quietly. "I suppose we should go as well."

Chase gave a sigh before taking Andie's hand in his own.

"Andie,"

They both turned to see her father standing back by the stage door.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asked gently.

Andie frowned and surveyed him for a moment.

"I'll meet you at the car." She said after a moment or two.

"Andie…" Chase began but she shook her head.

"It's okay," She said. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Chase asked glaring at her father. "Babe I don't trust him,"

"And you think I do?" Andie asked. "I'll only be a minute."

Chase looked down at her before nodding and letting go of Andie. When he disappeared out of the doors, Andie made her way over to her father.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Her dad shuffled his feet uneasily and looked at Andie.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." He paused. "And that you were amazing tonight."

Andie stared at him.

"I—I haven't been the best father the pass month and I thought that by coming here tonight to see you in your play, we could maybe start over."

Andie was still staring.

"Andie, say something." He pleaded.

"I want to say that I forgive you," She held his gaze. "I want to say that I've been hoping to make up with you since you came back."

"Then why don't you?" He asked. "Maybe for starters you can call me Dad, you haven't called me anything close to that since you were six."

"We need to talk this through." Andie said after a moment or two. "Last week you called me a hooker and threw a lamp at my head."

He winced.

"I know and I'm sorry it's just," He looked as if he was searching for the right thing to say. "I haven't made things easy on you since I left you to take care of Aydan, it's just I was hoping that by maybe you living with me, we'd become close like we were."

"How can we become close if you're never there?" Andie asked.

He smiled,

"You've got a point there."

Andie looked at him curiously.

"Why are you trying to make up with me?" She asked.

"Because we need to become a family, for Aydan's sake and because you and I both need the support of a family." He stuck out his hand for her to take. "So what do you say? Can we start over?"

Andie looked down at his hand and slowly took it.

"We can try." She released his hand and spun on her heels.

When Andie reached the door she turned on her heels to her father heading out of the other doors.

"Dad?"

He turned to look at her surprised.

"Yes Andie?"

"There's a party at The Golden Lion Country Club," Andie said. "Celebrating the end of the musical. Will you come?"

"Of course." He said smiling.

Andie gave him a very small smile before heading out of the school and running to the parking lot. She climbed into Chase's SUV and he stared at her,

"What did he want?" Chase asked.

"He's trying to make up with me." She informed.

"And how'd you take it?" Chase asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's like, I wanna believe that he's being truthful but there's that little voice in the back of my head that says not to believe a word he says." Andie replied shrugging.

"So which voice did you go with?"

Andie glanced at him.

"Neither really," She said. "I didn't really give him a start forward answer."

Chase grinned.

"Hmm, well let's focus on running all the time out of this party so we can sneak away."

Andie laughed.

"You know time is going to go back slower if you watch it right?"

Chase shrugged,

"It won't hurt to try."

Andie shook her head.

The country club was packed with people. Andie wasn't sure who over half of them were, some looked like parents while some looked like students. Most of the cast though clumped together and Andie could easily point them out. Taking Chase's hand tightly in her own, she pulled him over to the clump.

"Hey guys," She said hugging Dylan. "What's going on?"

"Waiting for them to serve the food." Eva said. "They're taking forever and they know we're all hungry."

Andie smiled at her and leaned back into Chase when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is Moose here?" She asked suddenly.

"I see him." Chase nodded.

"That's not fair, I'm too short to see." Andie pouted.

Chase chuckled and took hold of her sides, before Andie could protest, he lifted her up so she could see over everyone's heads. She saw Moose's mop of hair and Sophie's too.

"Okay, you can put me down now." She told Chase and let out a sigh when her feet returned to the ground.

"Come on," Chase said taking her hands. "Let's get something to drink."

Andie let him pull through the crowd and every once in a while someone would congratulate her and tell her that they liked her being Ti Moune. Andie wasn't used to this much attention and by the time they reached the table with the drinks she was ready to go.

"Told you so," Chase said grinning down at her.

Andie frowned at his drink, his was pink while hers was blue.

"What are you drinking?" She asked.

Chase held out the cup to her and Andie took a sip. She scrunched her face up and handed the cup back.

"Here you go." She muttered before drinking her own.

"It's basically the same thing," Chase said. "Mine's just has alcohol in it."

"So that's why it's disgusting and who told you that you could drink." Andie scolded. "You're only seventeen."

"And you act as if I've never been drunk before." He grinned.

"Did I say that?" Andie asked rolling her eyes. "Still you're not supposed to be drinking, specially with your parents here."

"They don't care, now Blake might be a problem." Chase said looking around for his older brother.

"Whatcha drinking Chase?"

Both of the teenagers looked down to see Alex, Aydan and Camille standing in front of them.

"Juice." Chase replied grinning.

"Liar, let me taste." Alex said.

"No, Blake would kill me." Chase said.

"Who says Blake has to know?" Alex asked grinning.

Chase looked down at him and sighed,

"Fine, a sip nothing more."

Alex took the cup from his brother and sniffed it,

"It's got alcohol in it." He said grinning. "Cool."

He put the brim of the cup to his lips and took a sip. Andie watched with a smile as Alex's face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue.

"How do you drink that stuff?" He demanded handing Chase back his cup.

"That's what I'd like to know." Andie said.

"Hey stop ganging up on me." Chase said.

"We're not—." Alex stopped in mid sentence though as he noticed that Chase's eyes were staring at something behind him.

"Alex, here they come." Chase said quietly.

"I'm out," Alex said.

He disappeared and Aydan and Camille looked at each other.

"You two should make yourself disappear as well." Andie said noticing what Chase did.

"Why?" Aydan asked.

"Just go." Andie said giving her a slight push.

Aydan and Camille had just moved out of sight when Mr. and Mrs. Collins reached Andie and Chase.

"Andie it's nice to see you again." Mrs. Collins said. "You did such a nice job on the play."

"Thank you," Andie said quietly.

"Chase dear have you seen Taylor anywhere?" Mrs. Collins asked. "She was supposed to be coming."

Chase stared at her,

"Mom, if I see Taylor then I'm outta here." He said. "I don't like that girl and I never will."

"Now dear, is that any way to behave at such a wonderful party?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"Yes," Chase said nodding and taking one more sip of his drink before throwing it away. Andie noticed that it was still half full.

"It's time for us to make our speech don't go anywhere." Mr. Collins said.

Chase frowned as they both turned and walked away.

"Speech?" He muttered.

Andie watch him with concern as he focused completely on his parents and muttered under his breath.

"Blake didn't say anything about a speech." He muttered.

"If we could have you attention please." Mr. Collins said into a microphone and everyone started to quiet down.

Andie jumped when she felt Chase's phone vibrate against her leg. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Chase what are they doing?"

"I don't know man, you didn't say anything about a speech." Chase said.

Blake huffed,

"I didn't know they were planning to make a speech, hell I don't think they even knew."

"Yes they did they just didn't tell us." Chase replied. "Look me and Andie are going to head out, you know the plan right?"

"Yea, if anything goes wrong I'll see you in a little while." Blake said. "But if not then I'll see you in the morning."

Chase and Blake hung up just as their father began to speak,

"What are we doing?" Andie asked as he took her hand.

"Leaving," Chase explained. "I really don't think we want to be here at the end of that speech."

"Why?" Andie asked.

Chase stopped and turned her so that they were facing his parents. He rested his chin on her shoulder and pointed behind his fathers' head.

"You see that light?" Andie nodded. "There's a guy behind it waiting for your name to be called so he can shine the spotlight on you."

"We gotta go," Andie said spinning on her heels and pulling Chase out of the Country Club. They ran into her father on the way out,

"Where are you two going?" He asked surprised.

"Movies," Andie replied. "Chase and I have been planning this for months so we kinda don't want to miss it."

"Where's Aydan?" He asked.

"Safe," Andie said before she could stop herself. "Sorry, she's with a friend of mine. We'll come back and get her."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Cause it's no trouble, I could take her home."

"No it's alright." Andie said. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and they both went over to Chase's SUV. Andie pulled out her phone and called Blake,

"Where's Aydan?"

"Um, right here with me, Alex and Camille." Blake said.

"Blake I need a favor." Andie said. "My dad just walked into the country club and I need you to keep him away from Aydan."

"How do I do that?" Blake asked. "This place is only so big you know."

"Just tell Aydan that I said to hide from him, she'll know what to do." Andie said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Positive, thanks so much Blake." Andie said smiling.

"You're welcome."

When they hung up, Chase smiled at Andie.

"See now, it's time for us to celebrate you doing such a wonderful job on the musical."

Andie laughed and shook her head.

One the way to Chase's house, Andie told Chase about how weird it felt to be through with the musical. It was weird because for the last few months the musical had been a very big part of her life. She knew though that she wouldn't have much time to dwell on that because apparently Monday she and Chase started rehearsals with Blake for the tango. Andie wasn't too sure how much she was looking forward to that, but it could be fun.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" Chase asked pulling into his driveway.

"Nothing," Andie replied shaking her head and climbing from the car.

Chase took her hand in his and pulled her up to the door. Andie let him do it, she let him pull her up the stairs and into his still semi clean room.

"You can't keep it clean for a month can you?" Andie asked.

"Hey it's my room." Chase said grinning. "I can keep it however I want it."

Andie rolled her eyes but pulled Chase into a passionate kiss.

"We don't have very long do we?" Andie asked as Chase started to kiss her neck.

"Not really," Chase muttered. "But that's what makes it so much more exiting."

Andie laughed and hooked her leg around Chase's hip. She'd let him close the door this time.

Blake was having one hell of a night. He had to keep Aydan hid from her father while keeping track of his parents. Brandy helped of course but still it was his job to do both of them. He doesn't know how it happen though. One minute his mother and father were standing not two feet away from him and then they were gone.

"Brandy, baby." He said a little frantic.

"Yes Ballerina Boy?" She turned to look at him.

"Have you seen my parents?"

Brandy opened her mouth to say yes but closed it when her eyes flickered over to the spot where she thought they were.

"Okay no I haven't seen them." She said frowning. "They were just right there."

"That's what worries me." Blake said.

"Hey um, my dads gone too." Aydan said looking around.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Yea, one moment I was hiding from him behind Moose and then next thing the two of us know, he's gone." Aydan said. "It's weird."

"Aydan, do me a favor, go get Alex and Camille." Blake said. "We've gotta go now."

"What about me?" Moose asked.

"No, Moose you stay here and call Brandy's phone if my parents come back or if Andie's dad comes back okay?"

Moose nodded.

"Tell me again why we've gotta leave." Brandy said frowning.

"Because if my mother and father find out that Chase and Andie are there, they're going to go crazy."

About an hour later, Andie was snuggling into Chase's chest. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her. They actually hadn't been rushed but who wasn't to say that someone still could come busting in on them.

"Don't you think we should get up?" She whispered kissing his shoulder.

"Nope," Chase shook his head. "I think we should lay here and cuddle some more."

Andie laughed.

"Cuddle Chase?"

"Yes Andie cuddle, got a problem with that?"

Shaking her head, Andie buried her face in his neck.

"Nope no problem just making sure we're on the same page."

Chase laughed and ran his hands up and down her back. Andie let out a content sigh and relaxed, nearly melting into Chase.

They both were so close to falling asleep that they didn't notice when Chase's door opened slowly. They did however both jump about a foot in the air when a voice was suddenly piercing their comfortable silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

**Now that's a nice cliffhanger lol. Gweak don't be mad at me, I'll cry I'm so serious lol. Shoney did you like? Lol, I'm really excited about his chapter and the next one lol. We're so close and far away at the same time to the drama lol. I can't freaking wait. **

**A/N-This one is a long one I haven't written a long one in a while.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!  
Danyi**


	35. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

**Hey guys, I know I left you all with that awful cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. It was such a perfect place to stop. Um, today in school nothing special happen. I've got seven and a half days left and I don't start finals until like the fourth day so I'm studying and writing at the same time. I take my Geography, Spanish and Gym final first. So I only have to study for two of them.**

**Let's see, emotions are going to run very high in this chapter. I predict a lot of yelling and screaming and name calling. Maybe some tears as well and a smudge of violence….well it's more than a smudge but this is a warning so you guys won't be royally pissed at me once you're done. Although I already know you guys will probably not like me at the end of this one so I'm ready for it. Oh and I gotta change the rating on this to T I think.**

**A/N-This one is named after The Phantom Of The Opera's "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

"Mom! What are you doing?" Chase yelled sitting up. "Get out of here!"

Mrs. Collins looked deadly as she came storming into Chase's room. She looked at Chase who was searching for his boxers before glaring at Andie. The dark haired girl sat up with the sheet wrapped around her, she knew leaving the party had been a bad idea.

"You whore!" Mrs. Collins practically screeched. "You filthy little whore!"

"Mom stop it!" Chase yelled standing up, he'd found his boxers. "Get out of here!"

"No, I will not!" She glared even more at Andie. "Not until this _thing_ is out of my house!"

"Andie isn't going anywhere!" Chase yelled glaring at her. "This is where she belongs, here with me!"

"No she belongs back on the streets, preferably the corner!"

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE!" Chase yelled.

"That's all she's ever going to be Chase and you know it!" Mrs. Collins looked as if she could have thrown something and the glare that she sent Andie's way made Andie's blood run cold.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Chase yelled.

"I'm your—."

"My mother yes! But you've got no right to try and tell me who I can fall in love with and who I can't!" Chase snapped. "And you sure as hell don't get to degrade the girl that I love."

"You'll watch your tongue when you're speaking to me."

"Or what?" Chase demanded.

"Or I will cut you from my will!" Mrs. Collins said in a shrilly voice. "I swear to god Chase Michael Collins if you do not leave this whore this second I will cut you out of my will!"

"As I if I need or want your fucking money!" Chase yelled balling up his fists. "You act as if money and how high up in society you are is the only important thing in the world! It isn't and it never will be!"

"You'll understand when you're older." Mrs. Collins replied. "But until that day comes you have to trust that your father and I only want the best for you."

"Liar!" Chase yelled. "You're the biggest liar! You and dad, all you want is to make sure that I don't ruin your fucking title! You and dad can go rot in hell for all I care!"

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!"

There was the sound of the door opening down stairs,

"Chase!" Blake yelled.

"Blake, get up here!" Chase yelled back. "We've got a serious problem!"

"You're damn right we do!" Mrs. Collins yelled. "You're brother is up here in bed with this WHORE!"

"STOP FUCKING CALLING HER THAT!" Chase hollered.

Blake and Brandy both snapped their heads up to stare at the ceiling when they heard Chase yell at the top of his lungs.

"Are they up there fighting?" Aydan asked in a quiet voice.

Blake bent so that he was eye level with the three young teens.

"Alex take them upstairs to your secret place," He said quietly. "Don't come out until me or Brandy come to get you."

"But Blake, I wanna help." Alex said. "Why don't I take Camille and Aydan then come back?"

Blake shook his head.

"No," Alex opened his mouth to protest. "Alex you don't need to be around all the yelling."

"Come on," Camille said. "Let's go before things get really bad."

Alex huffed before sighing in defeat and taking her hand along with Aydan's.

"Alright, but you will come get us when it's over right?" Alex asked.

Blake nodded,

"BLAKE GET UP HERE!"

"Hurry up Alex," Blake said giving his little brother a push. "Take them the back way up."

Alex nodded and began to pull the two girls away.

"Come on," Blake said pulling Brandy toward the main stairs.

"Why do I have to come?" Brandy asked frowning.

"Because I may need your help." Blake answered.

Chase glared at his mother, he was angry, no he was pissed. Actually he was both angry and pissed,

"What's going on here?"

Mrs. Collins turned to face her oldest son and pointed at Chase angrily.

"He brought her home!" She yelled. "Just like she's been planning, I told you didn't I? I told you both that all she wants to do is trap Chase with a baby!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

They all turned to look at Andie, it was the first time she'd spoken.

"I'm not ready for a baby! I couldn't care for child—."

"Exactly why you're with Chase." Mrs. Collins sneered. "You're not blind, you can see that he has money and what a perfect life to live. One where you don't have to ever work, the baby is cared for and you can cheat on my son as much as you want!"

"I don't love Chase for his money!" Andie yelled. "I love him for who he is and if we do decide to ever have kids then that's a very long time away from now!"

"Why not now?" Mrs. Collins sneered. "It's not like you wouldn't be like every other street slut, reel some rich guy in and force him to take care of you while you sneak behind his back and spread your legs for any man that comes along!"

"Mother enough!" Blake said before Chase could get his mouth open to yell.

"No it is not!" Mrs. Collins nearly screamed. "It will not be enough until she is out of my house!"

Blake nudged Brandy and nodded slightly to Andie. The poor girl looked as if she was close to tears and Brandy's heart when out to her.

"I got her." She said quietly before moving around the anger Mrs. Collins and hurrying over to Andie's side. Sitting on her knees, Brandy gently put her hand on Andie's back. The amazing little dancer jumped and turned her tear filled eyes to Brandy,

"Don't listen to her." Brandy said softly. "Don't you listen to her Andie, she's wrong."

"She'd do best to listen to me." Mrs. Collins said. "I'm trying to save her from a world of heartache."

"Are you sure about that?" Brandy asked glaring. "Are you trying to save her from it or make her heartache worst?"

"How dare you?" Mrs. Collins was back to shrieking. "I tried to save you as well and I thought I did until you just popped back up and went back to filling my oldest sons head with the false thoughts of how much you love him!"

"Leave Brandy out of this." Blake said coldly. "You've cause us both enough pain already."

Mrs. Collins turned an angry red and opened her mouth. Clearly about to start screaming.

"Dear, why don't you go calm down?"

Mr. Collins stepped into the room. His hands shoved into his pockets and his face rather calm.

"Don't you have something to take care of?"

Mrs. Collins stared at her husband for a moment before nodding and storming from the room. She pushed past her oldest son who glared at her and their father. Chase took a deep breath and ran his hands roughly over his face, he hadn't noticed that his father was now standing much closer to the bed. Much closer to Andie and Brandy.

Andie couldn't help but notice his eyes were on her, it was making her uncomfortable and slightly nervous. She pulled the cover up just a little bit more and brought her knees up under them. Brandy scooted closer Andie and pulled the covers up on her as well. She hated the man standing close to her, she hated him with a passion but he made her nervous as well. She wanted to be back at Blake's side, where she felt safe. But she refused to leave Andie.

"I've got a question for you boys." Mr. Collins said suddenly.

Both Blake and Chase looked at him, neither of them saw the hungry look that he sent the two girls.

"What Dad?" Chase asked.

"On a scale form one to ten, how good are these two?" He pointed at Brandy and Andie. "I'd say that they both deserve a ten but as wide as Andie can open her mouth I'd think that she would give pretty good head."

Andie starred wide eyed at Mr. Collins. Had she heard him right? She was hoping like hell she hadn't. Maybe she was tired and the all the yelling had made her delirious. She and Brandy both looked at each other in shock before turning to look at their boyfriends. Chase and Blake went from shock to anger in under thirty seconds and Brandy tugged on Andie's arm.

"We should get out of here." She whispered. "Before the shit hits the fan."

"You sick bastard!" Chase yelled.

"Who the hell ask that kind of question to their sons about their girlfriends?" Blake demanded.

"Too late," Andie said quietly.

She let Brandy pull her to her feet with the sheet still wrapped around her. Andie bent to gather up her clothes before Brandy pulled her into the bathroom connected with Chase's room. They had just closed the door when Mr. Collins and his sons began to yell at each other. It wasn't much harder to hear them but their sentences consisted mostly of cuss words and questions. As Andie got dressed, Brandy pressed her ear against the door to try and hear everything. Andie sat on the side of the tub and rubbed her face roughly,

"Leaving the party was a bad idea." She muttered.

Brandy watched her for a moment.

"You and Chase love each other." She told her gently. "You should be allowed to be together."

Andie sighed and looked up at Brandy sadly.

"I don't think I can do this any more Brandy."

Brandy whipped her head around to look at Andie.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "You're not thinking about breaking up with Chase are you?"

Andie didn't answer at first.

"I don't want to," She said finally when Brandy was about to start panicking. "But how can we ever be happy when we've got all these people around us hating on us?"

"You ignore them." Brandy said simply. "How do you think Blake and I made it through our high school years?"

"Yea but you didn't last." Andie said. "You guys separated for seven years! And I'm not as strong as you, if I left Baltimore without Chase I'd never come back."

"Yes you would," Brandy said.

"How do you know?" Andie asked.

"Cause you love him too much to stay away." Brandy replied. "That's why I originally came back to Baltimore. I couldn't hide my feelings for Blake any more."

Andie was silent for a moment, Chase and Blake were now both yelling at the top of their lungs. She didn't want to hear them argue, she just wanted to go home and forget about everything that had happen in the last twenty minutes. Placing her hands firmly over her ears, Andie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Brandy take a seat next to her and pull her close.

But neither of them could block out the sound of the front door slamming shut and the booming angry voice that rang through the house.

"ANDREA! AYDAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?"

Andie shot to her feet.

"What's he doing here?" She whispered.

"Who? Andie who is that?"

Andie wrenched open the bathroom door.

"My Dad,"

She went out into Chase's room just as her father came barreling through the door. He looked around the room before glaring at Andie, he turned to Chase and his glare hardened.

"You!"

Before Andie could even say anything to try and calm her father. He launched himself at Chase and his hands caught the dirty blond haired boy around the neck. Andie let out a scream as her father slammed Chase against the wall with a loud thud.

"Get off of him!"

Andie ran across the bed and reached her father the same time that Blake did. They both began to pry at Marcus's hands which were slowly but surely tightening around Chase's neck.

"So you decided to just up and have sex with my daughter huh?" Marcus sneered. "What did you put in her drink?"

"Let go of him!" Andie yelled.

"Get your hands off of him!" Blake yelled.

"I want to know what he slipped into Andie's drink!"

"He didn't slip me anything you idiot!" Andie yelled. "I wanted it as much if not more than he did!"

Andie's eyes went from Chase to her father frantically. Chase's lips were turning blue,

"Daddy stop it!"

She watched as her fathers' grip loosened and he slowly let go of Chase. The boy dropped to his knees and began to cough. Andie and Blake both pushed Marcus back hard and as he stumbled they dropped to their knees to make sure Chase was alright.

"Chase!" Andie said frantically. "Chase look at me."

Taking his face between her hands, Andie lifted her boyfriend's face. His eyes were wide in fear but his lips were slowly turning back to their normal color. He looked at Andie and his brother,

"I'm…okay….really." He panted.

"No you're not." Blake said firmly.

Andie rested her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. "I was trying to get him off and he wouldn't let go—."

Chase pressed his lips against Andie's to silence her rambling.

"It's not your fault."

Andie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Andie let's go!"

She shook her head, she wasn't about to leave Chase. Not after what her father just did to him.

"Where's Aydan?" Her father demanded. "It's time for us to go."

Andie frowned and looked at Blake, where was Aydan.

"Alex's secret place." He said quietly, he leaned over and began to whisper in her ear. "In our parents' room on the third floor, go to the closet and push the clothes away from the back. There's a door, go in it and crawl until you come to the secret room. All three of them are in there.

Andie nodded.

"I'll go get her."

"She's in as much trouble as you are!" Marcus nearly yelled.

Standing, Andie glared at her father before she walked out of the room and up the steps. It was probably not a good idea to be going home but Andie didn't want anyone to yell at anyone else tonight.

Mrs. Collins was not in her room and Andie slipped into the closet with no problem. She could tell that Alex, Camille and Aydan had been in a rush cause they had not put the clothes back in front of the door. Crawling inside, Andie closed her eyes and set off down the pitch black hole. When she could hear their voices, Andie sped up. But when it came to the drop off, Blake hadn't told her about it and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Andie!"

Hands were suddenly gripping her arms and pulling her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked looking up at her with concern.

"Yea, I'm okay." Andie turned to her little sister. "Are you ready?"

Aydan frowned but nodded.

"Camille, can Tyler come and get you?" Andie asked.

"Yea he's actually on his way." Camille said. "I called him when the yelling got really bad."

"Alex are you alright?" Andie asked looking down at him.

Alex nodded,

"I'm okay."

"Okay, we'll we shouldn't keep our father waiting." Andie said quietly.

They all headed back down the tunnel and when they got back to the Elder Collins' closet, Alex put the clothes back in place and they snuck from the room.

"Alex, you and Camille stay up stairs." Andie said. "We'll see you soon."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

Andie thought about telling him no but then the thirteen year old would find a way to stop her from leaving which would lead to more yelling and possibly more people getting hurt.

"I'm sure."

Taking Aydan's hand, Andie led her down the stairs and into the front hall. Their father was waiting for them. He looked murderous and Aydan moved closer to her big sister.

"Bout time," He growled glaring at Aydan. "Let's go, we've got some serious talking to do."

"Andie!"

Looking up to the second floor, Andie saw Chase come skidding to a halt at the steps.

"You don't have to leave." He said.

"Yes she does," Marcus said. "Trust me, by the morning, the two of you will no longer be together."

Andie glared at her father,

"And just how do you plan to accomplish that?" She snapped.

"You'll find out soon enough," Her father said. "Now let's go."

Andie looked back at Chase,

"I see you tomorrow," She said firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andie pretended that she didn't hear her father snort and she looked at Chase one last time before he slammed the door close.

"Get in the car." He snapped.

Andie rolled her eyes as she wrenched open the backseat door. Aydan climbed in and Andie followed. She slammed the door close on purpose and smirked when her father winced.

"Why are you annoying him on purpose?" Aydan asked.

"I'm just getting the feeling that no matter what we do, tonight is the night." Andie whispered back.

They watched as their father carefully inspected the door to make sure there were no dents in it. Andie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That we get away." Aydan asked after a moment or two, her eyes widening. "But….at what cost?"

"Exactly." Andie nodded. "At what cost."

"Do you know why he's so mad?" Aydan asked.

"Do you?" Andie asked frowning.

Aydan nodded,

"I failed Science." She whispered. "Got a D, the teacher won't change the grade either. She said I should have tried harder."

"Have you ever failed a class before?" Andie asked.

Aydan nodded.

"And what happened when he found out?" Andie pressed.

"Stuff," Aydan whispered.

"Bad stuff?" Andie asked.

Aydan nodded and shrunk back slightly in her seat when he got into the car. Andie noticed the glare he sent Aydan's way in the review mirror. Then it all made sense, this wasn't just about her and Chase being caught in bed. It was about Aydan failing Science as well. He was mad at the pair of them which was twice as bad. It wasn't Aydan's fault, he wasn't there to help her with the homework and most the time Andie couldn't either because she was swamped in her own homework.

They both were silent on the ride back to the blue building apartment. Neither of them wanted to say anything, both of them were worried about how exactly they were going to be able to get away from him. And why did Andie have such a bad feeling about going home tonight?

When they got inside their apartment, Andie flipped on the light and then she remembered that her backpack was still in Chase's car.

"Sit down," Their father said.

Neither Aydan nor Andie moved.

"NOW!"

Aydan jumped and plopped down on the couch, Andie however remained standing.

"I think I'll stand thanks." She said.

Their father glared at her. Then he went into the kitchen and came back with a beer in his hand. Andie rolled her eyes and huffed,

"I'm very disappointed in you Andie." Marcus said sitting down in the armchair.

"Oh sod off." Andie said.

"I expected more from you," Marcus said ignoring her last comment and sipping his beer. "Unless of course—."

"Unless what?" Andie demanded.

"Unless, Mrs. Collins was right and you're just doing this so you can become pregnant." Her father looked up at her. "If that's the case…then good girl."

"I am not a fucking dog!" Andie yelled. "And that's no where near the case. Incase you haven't ever heard of them, there are these little pills called birth control and I've been on them for quite some time now so no baby for me."

"Then what?" Her father asked. "You're doing this because you love that boy? Don't make me laugh Andie, there ain't no such thing as love."

Andie glared at him,

"Not to you there isn't." She said quietly.

"Now I'll deal with you." He pointed at Aydan after drinking more of his beer. "Andie go to your room."

"No," Andie said frowning. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You'll do as I say or regret it." Marcus growled. "Now go to your room while I deal with your sister."

"No." Andie said firmly.

Marcus stood, his beer still held in his hand and Aydan jumped to her feet.

"Andie just go," She said frantically. "I can handle him."

"Yea right Aydan." Andie said.

Marcus took another swig of his beer before throwing the bottle at Andie. She ducked and it shattered on the wall. She watched the liquid run down the wall before turning back to her father. Only he wasn't as far away from her as he had been before,

"Go to your room."

"No," Andie said once more.

She stared up into her fathers' cold eyes. She had been so focused on holding his gaze that she didn't have time to react when he suddenly moved.

"Andie look out!" Aydan yelled.

But it was too late, Andie wasn't fast enough and when her fathers' fist hit her left eye she spun and fell to the floor. Aydan yelled something but Andie didn't hear her, Andie's ears were ringing and it felt as if her eyeball was rolling around in her head. Slowly Andie put her hand up to her face to make sure it wasn't, when she found her eyeball was still in place. She turned to look up at her father, her left eye was already swelling shut. And the tears she couldn't stop from making clear tire tracks down her cheeks.

Without saying anything, Marcus grabbed the collar of her shirt and began to pull her backwards. Andie kicked and yelled but it did no use and he was choking her slightly. She heard him open a door and then he picked her up by her collar and pushed her roughly into the coat closet. Andie hit the back wall which wasn't that far away but managed to stay standing.

"Don't you close that door!" She yelled.

But before she could fully get to her feet. The door slammed shut and there was the click of the lock. Andie let out a frustrated yell and began to hit on the door.

"Leave Aydan alone!" She yelled banging on the door with her fists.

"Didn't I tell you that if you failed another class you'd be in for it!"

Andie banged on the door harder.

"Y-Yes but the t-teacher she—."

There was the sound of breaking glass and a dull thud. Andie threw herself against the door, hoping to break it down. But she simply bounced back off of it. Wiping her face roughly, Andie knew it didn't help but the tears seemed to have minds of their own.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed banging on the door when Aydan let out a small cry. Andie's hands were starting to hurt, the one that she'd cut with the broken piece of glass hurt the worse and Andie thought she felt blood running down her arm again.

"You act like you're stupid! I'm starting to believe you are!"

Andie kicked the door and it buckled. She shoved her bloody hand down into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed the number one and held the phone up to her ear, blood was smearing on her face but Andie didn't care.

"Andie, I—."

"Chase I need you to get over here now!" Andie sobbed still banging on the door.

"Andie what's going on!"

Aydan let out a hair raising scream and more glass broke.

"AYDAN!" Andie yelled banging on the door with both hands. She put the phone back up to her ear and kicked the door with all her might.

"Chase call the cops!" Andie was close to hysterics but she was still banging on the door. "Call Tyler and the cops and get over here! He's got me locked in the closet and he's hurting Aydan did you not just hear her scream!"

Andie hung up the phone before Chase could reply and continued to beat on the door. But as she beat on the door, hollered, and cried Andie stopped momentarily when she heard the front door slam shut.

"Aydan?" She yelled.

Her throat hurt badly.

"Aydan are you still out there?" Andie hit the door. "Let me out, Dan. Don't fall asleep and come let me out! Aydan? AYDAN!"

There was the tiny click of the lock and Andie pulled the door open so fast that it banged against the inside of the closet. Looking down, Andie sunk to her knees and lifted her sisters' head. There was a cut above Aydan's left eyebrow and a bruise on her right cheek. Andie let out a slight sigh of relief but not before checking her arms, legs, and stomach. Not as many bruises as she'd expected. The only thing she was worried about was the cut over her eyebrow which was bleeding. Frowning, Andie stood up fully and pulled Aydan close to her. Looking around the house, Andie's eyes widened.

Glass littered the floor everywhere. The coffee table was in pieces and the screen of the TV had the remote through it.

"So he barely hits you," Andie muttered frowning. "He just scares you more by breaking things."

Aydan nodded.

Andie looked around for a little bit more before leaning her back against the wall and slowly sliding down it. She kept Aydan close and together, as they waited for the cops to arrive. The two sisters sat holding each other and crying.

**Okay please don't be mad at me! I'll fix everything I swear I will just give me some time. Exams start soon so you guys might not get a chapter every night but I will try my best I promise you.**

**So what did you guys think? Yes I know violence is not a good thing but it kinda had to go that way. Don't worry Marcus will get his and I cut back a lot on the hitting of Aydan and Andie. I couldn't do it so I just kinda skimmed around it.**

**A/N-I'ma go change the rating right now.**

**P.S-Last night the site didn't want to let me update so I'm doing it before I go to school. This chapter was ready last night but the site wasn't.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	36. Was It A Dream?

** Was It A Dream?**

**Hey guys, what's up? Um went to school, didn't nothing big happen. Played some football and messed up my leg because I fell on a rock and now my shin is like swollen. So I'm sitting with it propped up and I'm ready to write lol. But other than that, nothing exciting happen at school but I am excited that I only have to go to each class two more times before I'm free! Sorry you didn't this yesterday but I had trouble concentrating and I had to study so I've been stressing. Some other stuff happen but it's not important at the moment.**

**Right the last chapter was a little intense wasn't it? Lots of yelling, cursing and name calling. Not to mention Mr. Collins being a pig and Marcus going mental and hitting both Andie and Aydan. We've got a lot of drama still to come so I hope you guys are ready!**

**A/N-This one is named after 30 Seconds To Mars's "Was It A Dream?"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie heard the sirens before she saw the flashing lights on the wall. Her head and face hurt along with her arms which were slowly but surely turning a dark blue color. She hadn't looked at her hand but she could feel the blood running down her arm and dripping onto her pant leg. Andie was so tired that all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. Aydan had stopped crying a while ago but Andie let the tears fall as if they were alive and couldn't be stopped.

"Someone's coming," Aydan whispered.

Andie closed her eyes to listen and she could hear rushed footsteps on the stairs. The elevator must have been taking too long,

"Andie!"

That was Chase, Andie knew his voice anywhere. However when he started to bang on the door, it made the two girls jump.

"Andie open the door!" Tyler yelled.

Andie unwrapped her arms from around Aydan and the two of them, with the walls help, where able to stand. Andie turned the lock and grasped the knob, she turned it slowly and opened the door with a wince of pain.

"Andie!"

She looked up into Chase's worried face before stumbling back slightly to let him, Tyler and the cops in. Andie stumbled even more as about four men in uniforms rushed past her. She thought she was going to fall to the floor but strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to something solid.

"Oh god, Andie look at what he did to you."

Andie looked up into Tyler's worried face.

"It's nothing," She said trying to stand. "Just a little banged up, I'm more worried about Aydan."

"Chase's got her." Tyler said quietly.

Andie nodded and closed her good eye,

"I hurt Ty," She whispered. "Everywhere."

"Whose blood is on your face?" Tyler asked.

"Um…" Andie frowned, she was so tired. "It's mine…I think."

"You think?" Chase asked from somewhere behind her.

"It is mine, my hand…" Andie muttered raising her still bleeding hand. "Ty….I'm so…tired."

"I know little one," Tyler said hoisting her up just a little bit more. "But you gotta stay awake just a little bit longer."

"The ambulance is on its way," A deep voice said behind Andie. "We need to ask you some question ma'am."

"I really don't think she's up for—."

"It's okay Ty," Andie said. "I'll answer their questions."

Andie turned around to face the officer but did it too fast and her head began to spin. She stumbled, not on purpose out of Tyler's reach and fell to her knees.

"Andie!"

Hands gripped her arms and Andie cried out slightly,

"You can't grab her arms!" Aydan said frantically.

Andie watched Chase whip his hands away from his arms and his eyes narrowed when he saw that her arms were turning a dark blue. But before he could open his mouth to say something one of the cops stepped into the closet.

"Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed. "Whose blood handprints are all over the door?"

"The oldest," Another cop answered. "Look at her hand,"

As everyone turned to look at her, Andie looked down at her own bloody and battered hand. She stared at it for a moment, before looking up at Chase.

"Andie," Chase said slowly. Her eyes had glazed over and it was scaring him more than he already was.

"I just noticed," She murmured. "That's a lot of blood."

Andie then she passed out.

Moose was just leaving the country club when his phone started to go off in his pocket.

"Yo Chase," He said answering it and taking Sophie's hand.

"Moose, you gotta come to the hospital."

"What? Why!" Moose asked frowning.

"It's Andie and Aydan," Chase said.

"What happening?" Moose asked pulling a confused looking Sophie over to his parents' dark blue Mercedes.

"I'll explain everything when you get here, oh and do me a favor." Chase said. "Go get Shane as well."

Moose nodded as if Chase could see him.

"Will do, see you soon and I want full details when I get there." Moose said.

He and Chase hung up and Sophie looked at him curiously.

"Apparently Andie and Aydan are in the hospital." Moose explained as they both climbed into the car.

"What happened?" Sophie asked her eyes widening.

"I don't know, we've gotta go get Shane first and then we're going to the hospital." Moose said.

Both Chase and Tyler were pacing the waiting room when Moose, Sophie and Shane arrived. Blake, Brandy, Alex and Camille were sitting and watching them with concerned faces. Moose had to admit he didn't think he'd ever seen Chase look angrier and he didn't really know Tyler but he looked just as pissed.

"What happened?" The three of them demanded at the same time.

"He hit them," Tyler's anger was washing off of him like waves and they could practically see the fumes coming Chase's ears.

"Can we get more info?" Moose asked urging them to elaborate.

"Well we think that he hit Andie first and locked her in the closet. Then he started to hit Aydan but he broke more glass things than he actually hit her." Tyler said. "And Andie's got bruises up and down her arms from trying to bust down the closet door so she could get to Aydan."

Moose ran his hands roughly over his face and through his hair. He caught his hat before it could hit the floor but he stuff it into his pocket instead of putting it back on his head.

"The cops are looking for him right now." Tyler said.

"They'd better hope they find him before I do." Chase said darkly.

"He's dead if we find him." Tyler said.

Shane looked at Chase and had to do a double take.

"Man what happened to your neck?"

Before Chase could reply, Shane took hold of his head and even though she was much shorter than Chase she managed to make the older boy look up at the ceiling. Shane inspected Chase's neck carefully,

"They look like hand prints." She said frowning.

"That's because they are." Blake said quietly.

"Who tried to strangle you?" Shane asked letting go of his head.

"He did," Chase said. "And he almost did too."

"Looks like you're having one hell of a night." Sophie said. "But it'd be nice if could get the whole story from the beginning."

"It's a long story." Chase sighed.

"We've got time," Alex said. "You already know unless Andie wakes up soon, none of us will be seeing her."

Chase gave an angry sigh before plopping down next to Blake. He ran his hands tiredly over his face before resting his head against the wall behind his chair. As he explained everything from the beginning, the others took seats and sat back to listen.

Andie woke up to find herself lying in a bed….a hospital bed. Cursing under her breath Andie sat up. Where was Aydan? Better yet, why was she in the hospital? Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Andie slid out of the bed and was pleased to see a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt sitting on the chair closet to her bed. They looked liked Chase's and Andie guessed that they'd come from his car.

Just getting dressed hurt but Andie ignored the pain in her arms. She almost cried out though when the t-shirt slid over her swollen eye. Her hand had been bandaged with pearly white gauze tape but by the time she was done getting dressed, there was a spot of blood in the middle of it the size of a quarter. Andie opened her room door and peeked out into the hallway. She hadn't put her hair up because she really didn't want people staring at her black eye. Andie didn't see anyone coming down the hall so she snuck out her room and began to walk down the hall.

"The waiting room," She muttered to herself. "I hope they're in there."

When she came around the corner and entered the waiting room she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Andie!" Moose sounded surprised. "What are you doing up!"

"Looking for my sister." Andie replied. "Where's Aydan?"

Chase stood from his spot and slowly went over to Andie. She let Chase put a finger under her chin and tilt her face up and to the side to inspect her cheek. Andie watched from the corner of her eye as a sparks of anger danced in Chase's eyes. Andie's eyes just so happen to travel down his face and to Chase's neck. When she saw the hand print bruises her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Chase," She said still looking at the bruises.

"For what?" Chase asked letting go of her head.

"Letting my dad to that to you." Andie ran a finger over the bruises gently.

Chase took hold of her hands in his and shook his head.

"If anything I should be the one who's sorry."

"Why?" Andie asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I let my mother verbally assault you and then I let your father physically assault you." Chase said quietly.

Andie shook her head slowly, carefully not to cause herself anymore pain.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything."

She looked around him,

"Neither do you Ty." She smirked when he looked at her surprised. "I've known you long enough to know that you're already plotting how you can kill my father without getting caught."

Tyler tried to send her a smile.

"I need you both here with me," Andie said quietly. "And I need to find Aydan, where is she?"

"We don't know," Chase said. "They took her back to examine her and I'm guessing they put her in a bed."

Andie nodded, she turned from Chase and went over to the nurses' desk. But before she could reach it a strong, deep voice was ringing through the air.

"Andie what are you doing out of bed?"

Andie closed her eyes and let out a tiny curse.

"Hey Doctor Smith," She said turning to him. "I'm looking for my sister."

He surveyed her for a moment and Andie saw the sadness in his eyes as he gazed at her bruised eye.

"Aydan is room 176, she's sleeping right now." He said after a moment or two. "Like you should be."

"Come on Doc," Andie groaned. "You know I don't wanna stay here all night."

"You're going to have to," Doctor Smith said. "You can leave in the morning if I see fit. But first I need to check you out make sure nothing's broken."

"Nothing's broken." Andie said, she looked down at her body and wiggled a bit. "See?"

Doctor Smith smiled,

"I still need to give you a check up."

Andie groaned,

"Can I at least stay out in the waiting room?"

"Absolutely not," Doctor Smith shook his head. "You need a bed Andie,"

"Fine, then can everyone in the waiting room that's here for me come into my room?"

Doctor Smith sighed,

"You'd get me into bed faster if you just said yes." Andie said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Alright, they can go to your room."

Andie gave him a real smile,

"Thanks," He nodded. "So when do we do my tests and get me and my sister out of here?"

Doctor Smith laughed.

"In the morning Andie, I promise." He patted her shoulder. "I've already cleared my morning schedule."

Andie nodded,

"Thanks Doctor Smith,"

"I'll see you in the morning."

Andie went back over to her friends and gave them the best smile she could.

"Get your stuff together, we're going to my room."

Chase moved so that he was standing right next to her and Andie took hold of his hand.

"Actually, we're going home." Blake said nodding to Alex. "We've both got school in the morning."

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Tyler asked.

"Sure," Blake said.

"Will you take Camille home as well?"

"But Ty, I wanna stay here!" Camille protested.

"No Camille, you gotta go home, Lena would kill me if I let you stay." Tyler said shaking his head.

Camille crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to protest even more when Andie decided to step in.

"It's okay Camille." She said bending so that she and the girl were eye level. "I'm okay, you should do as Tyler says, besides the hospital is no place for a kid."

"I'm not a kid." Camille huffed.

"Close enough." Andie said grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," Camille sighed. "See you tomorrow."

Andie grinned and stood with a slight wince. She just hurt everywhere. Her wince didn't go unnoticed though,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked.

Andie nodded,

"Fine."

Sophie came over to her and gave her a firm but gentle hug.

"You leaving?" Andie asked frowning.

"Yea, my mom's out there." Sophie nodded.

"Okay, see you later." Andie said smiling slightly.

Sophie nodded.

"So I guess it's just me, Shane, Moose and Tyler." Chase said.

"That's fine," Andie said as they headed for her room. "As long as someone stays with me."

Chase, Tyler, Shane and Moose followed Andie into her room, she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I should probably call Nora and tell her what's going on." Tyler said taking out his phone.

"You left her clueless didn't you?" Andie teased grinning.

Tyler gave a nervous smile,

"She's going to be pissed."

"And Sarah?" Andie asked suddenly. "Has she been told?"

Chase nodded,

"She said she'll be here first thing in the morning." He watched Andie swing her legs up and over the bed so she could lie down. She pulled up the covers but rested her arms on top of them. Andie stared at her arms, they made the bright white sheets seem dirty. It looked as if she'd colored her arms with a blue black marker.

"Andie?"

Looking up, Andie met Moose's eyes.

"I'm okay."

Chase gently put his hand on her shoulder,

"Go to sleep babe." He whispered. "Well talk in the morning."

"Will you be here?" Andie asked. "When I wake up?"

Chase nodded, he leaned forward to kiss her but hesitated. He wasn't sure if she would be okay with him being that close. Andie frowned at his hesitation before sitting up and pressing her lips against Chase's. She raised her good hand to cup his cheek and when they broke the kiss she rested her forehead against his.

"Love you," She whispered kissing the bridge of his nose.

"I love you too." Chase said quietly. "And I always will."

Andie grinned at him before glancing back at Moose.

"I love you too Moose." She said.

"And you already know I love you." Moose said. "Now go to sleep."

Andie smiled even more and she was just settling back when Tyler came back into the room.

"Nora's coming in the morning." He said. "Go to sleep Andie, we'll be here in the morning."

Andie nodded and interlaced her good hand with Chase's. Closing her eyes Andie squeezed his hand gently before completely relaxing and trying hard not to dream.

Chase sat staring at Andie with her hand held tightly in his. Moose Shane and Tyler were sleep, all three of them sitting near Andie's bed. Chase however was closet and he was the only one touching her. They were all scared for her, Andie was taking this whole thing quite well and that wasn't good. Chase was scared that she was going to break and when she broke it was going to be horrible.

"Chase,"

Jumping, Chase turned to see Tyler looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"What?"

"Man, go to sleep." Tyler said gently. "Andie ain't going nowhere."

"I know, but." Chase paused and sighed before turning back to her. "I just feel like this is all my fault."

"Well you're wrong." Tyler said. "It's not your fault, you and Andie love each other. Why shouldn't you be allowed to show it?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Chase said. "It's everyone else who does."

"Well you've gotta learn to ignore everyone else." Tyler said. "Cause nothing is more important that your happiness, right?"

Chase shrugged.

"Andie's happiness actually."

Tyler grinned.

"Like I said, go to sleep." Tyler kicked his chair playfully. "She'll be right here when you wake up."

Chase gave a sigh before laying his head on Andie's thigh. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Don't worry Chase," Tyler said settling back down in his chair. "Everything will end up alright, even though it doesn't look like it right now."

Chase didn't reply. But after a few moments a thought came to his head.

"Hey Tyler?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get so good at hiding your anger?"

He could practically hear Tyler's smirk.

"Lots of practice and help from Nora."

**Yes, I know. This one kinda sucks but oh well I've gotta study and I've got a lot on my mind. I might start writing the next chapter but I might not. **

**Andie's taking it very well don't you think? Which is why she's going to have to break sooner or later. I'd actually prefer if she did it sooner, it'd be so much easier.**

**A/N-I liked the short little Chase and Tyler talk.**

**Reviews keep my fingers writing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	37. Simple and Clean

** Simple and Clean**

**Hey guys, I'm better today and so ready to write and pick back up the drama! Um, I've got five and a half days of school left and I'm so excited. Nothing happen in school today but Colorado's having tornado warnings at the moment so this might not get up until tomorrow because tornado's scare me. So I'm not sure when this will get up.**

**Let's see, we've gotta find out how Andie's doing. Andie needs a check up. Chase and Andie need to have a talk. And maybe, just maybe we'll see some more of Marcus West.**

**A/N-This one is named after Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts, the first one.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie woke up to find Chase lying with his head on her thigh, she ran her fingers through his head and scratched his scalp gently. Chase stirred ever so slightly and Andie rubbing his head just a little bit harder.

"Chase, baby?"

Andie bent over and kissed his temple. She pulled back and smiled when Chase blinked up at her with wide sleepy eyes. He rubbed his eyes like a child before sitting up and Andie grinned at him.

"Yes?"

Andie pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa," Chase said frowning. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We need to talk," Andie said standing up. "And we can't do it in here."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Are you sure you're awake?" Andie teased, cupping his cheek with her good hand. "We can't talk in here cause we're not alone."

"Oh right," Chase looked around at the three sleeping figures. "So where are we going?"

"Um, not sure." Andie said taking his hand and pulling him toward the door.

Chase let her pull him out of the room and down the hall. He couldn't help but stare at her bruised arms. They made him angry and sad at the same time, he was angry at himself for letting Andie's father hurt her and Aydan and he was angry at the father for having the balls to even put his hands on _his _girl. But his sadness over took the anger for the most part. Andie and Aydan looked so scared when they came for them and it broke Chase's heart. After Andie passed out, Tyler took Aydan from Chase and he carried Andie out to the ambulance even though the police protested.

"What are you thinking about husband of mine?" Andie asked quietly.

"Stuff," Chase said quietly. "Mostly you though."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Let's go outside." She said pulling him toward the front door.

Chase grinned at her sudden change of the subject but didn't say anything.

When they got outside, Andie smiled as the sun hit her face, warming it up. It had just risen so the night breeze was lingering still. Andie did a slow spin and spread her arms out, her palms to the sky and her head thrown back.

"The sun feels good." Andie did another spin. "Don't you think?"

Andie looked back at Chase who was watching her intently when he didn't say anything.

"What?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing," Chase shook his head. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"What happened last night." Andie said simply. "You know that."

Chase shuffled his feet uncomfortably and Andie sat down on the bench. She patted the spot next her and Chase sat down as well.

"About that," Chase said quietly. "I'm—."

Andie put her hand over Chase's mouth.

"You're sorry I know," She said gently. "But will you stop saying it? It's not your fault."

"But it's not yours either." Chase said gently pulling Andie's hand away from his mouth.

"Then let's say it's neither yours nor my fault." Andie said. "It's nobody's fault."

Chase frowned but didn't say anything.

"So—."

"Andie, it's time for your check up."

The two teens spun around to see Doctor Smith standing in the doorway.

"Great timing Doc," Andie said rolling her eyes and standing.

Chase followed her back inside and she looked back at him when they reached Doctor Smith's office.

"We're going to talk later." She said firmly.

Chase nodded,

"Later."

Andie gave him a small smile before heading into the office. She hopped up onto the table and swung her legs. Doctor Smith sat in the rolling chair in front of her and looked at her for a moment.

"I should probably tell you this now." He said. "Because you and Aydan ended up in the hospital I had to report it to the police that this was child abuse."

Andie nodded,

"It's law right?" She asked.

Doctor Smith nodded.

"Your old guardian Sarah is going to come by around nine and with the police we'll discuss how we're going to get you back into her custody. Then after that she'll come see you."

Andie grinned widely.

"They're also going to want to take pictures of your bruises." Doctor Smith said.

"That's fine," Andie nodded. "But when can I see Aydan?"

"As soon as she wakes up." Doctor Smith said. "Now are you ready for your check up?"

Andie nodded,

"Let's get it over with."

Just like Andie had said the night before, nothing was broken. She was bruised badly on her arms and her hand would probably take a month to fully heal but other than that she was fine. Doctor Smith wasn't too sure about her being fine emotionally but Andie seemed to be taking all of this very well.

"So can I go now?" She asked once her check up was done.

"Yes,"

"And you'll come get me the moment Aydan wakes up?" Andie pressed hopping from the table.

"The very moment." Doctor Smith nodded.

Andie gave him a smile and left the room. She raised both eyebrows at the sight of Chase sitting on the floor across from the door.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know."

Chase shrugged and heaved himself to his feet.

"Wanted to though." He said.

Andie grinned and took his hand in hers.

"We should get back to my room."

Chase nodded and together they set off down the hall.

Blake had not seen his mother or father all morning. When he went into the kitchen he found Mark and asked him if he had seen them. Mark hadn't and neither had Ann,

"That's strange." Blake muttered.

He headed for the stairs, his parents were usually up and off to work by now. Yet both cars were still in the driveway. When Blake got to the third floor he could see that there was a crack in their door. The top light was on but Blake couldn't see either of them.

"What do you mean he's disappeared?"

Blake stood close to the door but was careful not to touch it. He looked through the crack and could see his mother sitting on the bed with a phone pressed to her ear. His father was lying on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"People do not just up and leave, where did he go?" Mrs. Collins demanded.

Blake watched her as she listened to whoever was on the other line.

"He's not finished though!" Mrs. Collins protested. "He still has to take her away."

"Take who away?" Blake muttered frowning and leaning even closer.

"Dear why don't you let me talk to him?" Mr. Collins asked.

Mrs. Collins gave a haughty huff before handing over the phone and walking over to the door. Blake jumped over to the side and sighed in relief when his mother only shut the door all the way. Blake muttered darkly before getting on his knees and pressing his ear to the key hole. This was more of Alex's thing but Blake would have to make do at the moment. He however focused harder when he thought he heard Chase's name.

Andie, Chase, Moose, Shane, and Tyler had been playing cards when there was a knock on the door. They all turned to see Nora stick her head into the room,

"Nora!" Andie said happily.

"Andie!" Nora practically ran over to the bed and the two girls hugged tightly. When they separated, Nora stepped back and looked Andie over. She brushed the hair Andie had been using to hide her black eye from her face and sucked in a breath.

"Damn," She breathed.

"Is it really that bad?" Andie asked quietly. "I still haven't seen it."

"Not really," Nora said softly. "It's just, I've never seen you with a black eye before."

Andie nodded and shook her head but a bit to make the hair go back to where it was.

"Do you wanna play?" She asked Nora as she went over to kiss Tyler.

"Sure, but what are we playing?" Nora asked taking a seat on Tyler's lap.

"Poker," Shane replied grinning.

"Yes and so far everyone except Shane has lost something." Moose said.

"What'd everyone lose?" Nora asked smiling.

"Two CDs." Tyler said clearly not happy about it.

"A hat," Moose said sadly.

"Pair of shoes." Chase said shrugging.

"Three of my best stories." Andie said happily. "But she promised to give them back."

"But I didn't sign anything." Shane teased.

"I'll get those stories back Shane." Andie said seriously.

Shane laughed and nodded.

They had just dealt Nora in when there was a knock on the door.

"Andie, Aydan's awake and asking for you." Doctor Smith said.

Andie nodded and scooted the rolling table they'd been playing on away from her.

"You guys keep playing," She said swinging her legs over the bed. "I'll be back shortly."

As Andie headed out of the room, the others went back to playing poker. Tyler and Moose hoping to win back what they'd lost.

"What room did you say she's in?" Andie asked.

"176." Doctor Smith said smiling.

Andie nodded and headed down the hall. When she reached her little sisters door, she knocked once before going inside.

"Andie!"

Andie's face split into a huge grin and she hurried over to Aydan's bed. Hugging her little sister, Andie kissed the top of her head before making her look up at her. The cut above her left eyebrow was bandaged but her cheek was still a dark blue.

"Hey Aydan, how're you doing?" Andie asked.

Aydan shrugged,

"Where will we live now?" She asked quietly.

"With my old guardian Sarah," Andie explained. "She's really nice and she'll take care of both of us."

"She'll take care of me too?" Aydan asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Andie asked.

Aydan shrugged.

"Hey, we're playing cards back in my room." Andie stuck out her hand to Aydan. "You wanna come and play?"

Aydan nodded and took hold of Andie's hand.

When they entered her room, a smile lit up on Aydan's face.

"Chase!"

Grinning, Andie watched her little sister run over to Chase and jump into his arms.

"Hey Aydan, how are you?" Chase asked hugging the young teen tightly.

Aydan shrugged.

"So do I not get a hug?" Moose teased.

Aydan spun around and grinned.

"My bad Moose," She hugged him just as tightly and Andie climbed back into her bed.

"So who won the last game?" She asked.

"Shane," They all muttered.

"Yea and I lost my new eyeliner." Nora said.

"What are you guys playing?" Aydan asked climbing onto Andie's bed as well.

"Poker." Tyler said. "Do you know how to play?"

Aydan nodded,

"I'm really good at it too."

Shane smiled,

"Finally some competition."

"Bring it on," Aydan said grinning and settling down in Andie's bed.

Moose delt the cards and delt in Aydan. Andie grinned, maybe she'd be able to get her three stories back now.

When Sarah arrived an hour later, she and Doctor Smith went into Andie's room to find the older teenagers yelling and cheering around the rolling table that Shane and Aydan were leaving on heavily.

"Care to explain?" Doctor Smith asked Andie standing next to her bed and blocking Sarah from her view.

"Shane's really good at Poker but so is Aydan and they're playing a tie breaker game of Speed, if Aydan wins we get all of stuff that Shane won back."

"And if she loses?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Then I've lost three of my best stories." Andie replied.

"Well Andie, I've come to tell you that Sarah's here."

Andie's head snapped up and she looked around Doctor Smith. She and Sarah met eyes and Andie slowly climbed from her bed. The yelling and cheering of her friends seemed so far away now as she looked at her old guardian.

"Sarah!"

Throwing herself into her arms, Andie hugged Sarah as tightly as she could. Behind them, everyone was suddenly yelling louder than before, Aydan must have won. Then Sarah held Andie an arms length away to look her over. Andie watched as her eyes filled with anger and she took hold of Sarah's hands.

"Please don't be mad Sarah." Andie said.

"I'm not mad at you Andie," Sarah said gently. "I'm mad at your father."

"Join the club." Chase said darkly glaring at the cards.

"Andie, they've still got to take pictures." Doctor Smith said.

Andie nodded and turned to Aydan.

"Come on Aydan," She held out her hand to her little sister.

"Where are we going?" Aydan asked hopping from the bed and taking her hand.

"The police want to take some pictures of us." Andie explained as they followed Doctor Smith and Sarah out of the room.

"Oh," Aydan said quietly.

"Do we get to leave after that?" Andie asked.

"Yes," Doctor Smith. "You've been place in Sarah's custody temporarily until we can get a judge to give her full custody of the two of you."

Andie nodded and grinned down at Aydan.

"See, both of us."

Aydan smiled.

"Andie, Aydan, this is officer Cannon." Doctor Smith pointed to a man in a blue uniform with glasses. "He'll be taking the pictures of your bruises."

"So who wants to start?" Officer Cannon asked.

"I'll go," Andie said.

"Okay, I need you to pull your hair back so that I can clearly see your eye."

Andie did as she was told and there was a bright flash.

"Now let's do your arms,"

Andie stuck out her bruised arms and there was another flash.

"Turn them the other way."

Another flash.

"Okay young lady, you're done." Officer Cannon gave her a comforting smile. "Your sister's next."

Aydan stepped forward and let him take pictures of her eyebrow, cheek, arms and legs and the two bruises on her stomach.

"Can we go home now?" Andie asked when Officer Cannon was gone.

"You'd better go tell the others." Doctor Smith said. "While you do that I'll sign you out."

Andie's eyes widened and she grinned down at Aydan before taking off down the hallway. Aydan kept up with her and when the two of them came bursting into the room everyone jumped to their feet.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked frowning.

"We're going home," Andie said excitedly.

"Sarah's home?" Chase asked and Andie nodded.

"Well then let's go." Nora said grinning.

Andie took hold of Chase's hand and began to pull him from the room.

"Come on you're taking forever!"

Chase chuckled at Andie's childness but sped up just a little bit to make her happy. Andie and Aydan said goodbye to Moose, Shane, Tyler and Nora at the hospital door.

"I've got to go home and get some sleep in a bed little one." Tyler explained hugging her. "But don't worry I'll be by later."

Andie nodded.

Tyler hugged Aydan while Nora pulled Andie over to the side.

"Andie if you ever need to talk, I don't care what time just call me."

Andie smiled and hugged Nora.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Andie, are you going to ride with Chase?" Sarah asked.

Andie nodded,

"Then I'll see you at home." Sarah said.

Andie and Aydan climbed into Chase's SUV and once they were inside the two girls at the same time let out a sigh.

"We're going home." Aydan said quietly.

"To the best home in the world." Andie replied.

Chase grinned but before he could start the car, his phone began to ring. Pulling it out he frowned at the name.

"What's up Blake?"

"Chase you have to come home now." Blake said. "And bring Andie."

"What?" Chase exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"Chase this is important." Blake said.

"Blake how important can it be?" Chase asked.

"Because once you come over and hear what I just heard." Blake said sighing. "Everything's going to make perfect sense."

**I stopped it earlier than I intended but I have five minutes to go take a shower and get ready for bed before I get in trouble. But tomorrow's Friday so you'll get at least two, I'm hoping tomorrow.**

**A/N-So any theories on what Chase has to hear? Hmm?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	38. If It Ain't One Thing

** If It Ain't One Thing**

**Hey guys, I'm being really lazy today lol. I'm so tired for some reason. But um I have like a day and a half of school left and I'm so excited. Took my Spanish, Gym, and Geography final, the only one I had trouble with was Spanish cause I don't like that class. But other than that it was an okay day—wait—no it wasn't. I had to stand in line for an hour and a half just to get a freaking year book that I already paid for! That mad me mad but other than that it was a good day.**

**Let's see in this chapter all I can say is drama, drama, drama lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Luther Vandross's "If It Ain't One Thing" because with Chase and Andie if it ain't one thing it's another.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Chase was so uneasy about taking Andie back to his house that he was slightly shaking when they pulled into his drive way. Andie however seemed curious to know what was going on,

"My curiosity's getting the best of me." She explained as they both climbed out the car. Andie went back to Aydan's window and stuck her head inside,

"Will you be okay out here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yea," Aydan nodded. "Just hurry back."

Andie smiled at Aydan before turning and following Chase up to the front door. She watched him unlock the door slowly before pushing it open.

"Blake?" Chase called stepping into the house.

"Upstairs, parents room, now." A voice from above them said.

"Coming," Chase muttered sighing.

He took Andie's hand and they headed up two flights of stairs. Andie had only been on the third floor twice before. She noticed that it seemed so much darker than the rest of the house. The Elder Collins's bedroom door was wide open and the top light was on.

Blake was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at his parents who were sitting on their bed smirking slightly. Andie moved so that she was standing slightly behind Chase and he held her hand behind his back.

"Chase," Blake said quietly. "Mother and father have something to tell you."

Chase frowned at his brother's tone but looked at his parents none the less. Mrs. Collins let out a bored sigh and stood up.

"You know Chase dear," She began as she picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. "Family is the most important thing in life."

Chase looked back at Andie who was frowning slightly.

"And your point?" Chase asked when she didn't keep going.

"My point darling, is that people should love their family no matter what goes on between them."

Chase's frown deepened.

"If this is an apology, I don't accept and neither does Andie." He said darkly.

"Oh trust me," Mr. Collins said. "It's not."

"We wouldn't even be here if your brother hadn't of been eavesdropping." Mrs. Collins said glaring at her oldest son.

Blake shrugged and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Chase and Andie need to be told the truth."

"The truth about what though?" Chase asked. "What were we lied to about?"

"You weren't lied to dear." Mrs. Collins said. "Just never told what was really going on."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Same difference."

"So, what is the truth?" Andie asked quietly.

"How's your father doing Andie?" Mrs. Collins asked. "Is he well?"

Andie didn't answer.

"Next time you see him," Mr. Collins said reaching under the bed. "Tell him that half of it he still has to earn and we're willing to pay him more."

They all watched as he pulled an envelop from under the bed.

"What's in there?" Chase asked.

"Take a look."

Mr. Collins tossed the envelop to Chase who caught it with his free hand. Andie let go of his hand so that he could open it. She watched Chase's eyes widen as he pulled out a great big wad of money.

"How much is this?" Chase asked.

"50,000." Mrs. Collins said shrugging. "The other half of what I already paid him. And in the envelop inside of that one there's 5,000."

"And all this is for my father?" Andie asked frowning. "Why?"

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Mrs. Collins asked snickering. "I always knew you were kinda slow."

"Mother stop it." Blake and Chase said together.

Chase's fingers interlaced with Andie's once more.

"You found him," Andie said quietly. "You're the one that brought my father back into my life."

"Very good." Mrs. Collins sneered. But she couldn't hold herself back and she began to tell everything. "Yes I found him, all the way in Oregon. I spent five hundred dollars just to do that, then I paid him four hundred and fifty just to come back to Baltimore and then I paid him six fifty just to come and talk to me."

"You brought him here so he could take Andie away didn't you?" Chase asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Mrs. Collins nodded. "I gave him fifty thousand dollars the day that I met with him, to convince him that I was serious. He took the money of course and that's how we all ended up here. It's quite a brilliant plan if you ask me."

"You paid my father, fifty six thousand six hundred dollars to come and take me away?" Andie asked.

"Well we can't have you ruining our sons life now can we?" Mr. Collins asked.

"How could you!" Chase yelled.

"Simple really," Mrs. Collins shrugged. "We don't want you two together and we're going to do whatever it takes to separate you."

"Even if it means breaking my heart?" Chase yelled.

"Even if it means breaking your heart." Mrs. Collins nodded.

Andie already knew Chase was going to hit the ceiling. She'd seen it coming and had she not been so shocked she might of actually been scared. Her father was willing to make her miserable for money. He was going to take her away from Chase for fifty six thousand six hundred dollars. Granted that was a lot of money but shouldn't Andie's happiness come first?

When Andie felt the tears spring into her eyes, she twisted her hand out of Chase's before turning and running for the stairs. She took the stairs two at a time and didn't stop when Chase yelled after her. All Andie wanted was to get away, she wanted to go somewhere safe and quiet. Somewhere that made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

Andie reached the main floor of the house before Chase had a chance to call her name a second time. Throwing open the door, Andie rushed outside and ran down the drive way.

"Andie where are you going?" Aydan called as she sped by Chase's SUV.

But Andie didn't stop to answer her sister. Not this time, she'd explain everything later. After she had calmed herself down, Andie already knew that Chase was probably going to follow her. Plus she had her phone so if he couldn't find her then he could call her. Andie wasn't really sure where to go though, the closet place was a twenty minute drive which meant like forty five minutes of running if she didn't stop.

Andie turned right at the end of the block, bouncing on her toes for a moment and ignoring the tears, Andie took a deep breath before setting off again. She couldn't believe her father was going to take her away just because he'd been offered money. She turned left but didn't stop to bounce on her toes, she had to get there before Chase caught up to her.

When Andie finally reached her destination she felt as if she'd been running forever but her tears had not stopped. She was quiet though as she reached the one and only place she wanted to be at the moment. The safest place in the world.

Andie walked straight over to her and sat on her heels. Kissing the tip of her fingers, Andie then pressed them against the cold grey headstone. The wind blew and dried a few of the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Hey mommy," Andie whispered wiping her face roughly with her sleeves.

She leaned her shoulder against the headstone and rested her head on it as well.

"He came back ," She said quietly. "Dad came back and got full custody of me, yea I couldn't believe it either. Oh and I've got a little sister, Aydan."

Andie curled her legs up so that she was tucked into the headstone and the trunk of the oak tree that sat next to it.

"She's great, didn't talk much at first but I got her to start. And I tried out for the musical, got the lead and everyone says I was wonderful." Andie smiled slightly. "I wish you could have been there to see it."

The breeze blew gently across Andie making her curl up just a little bit more.

"The last time I was here, Chase and I weren't together. Well we're back together and mom I think this is it. I think I've finally found that one guy, the one that loves you really and you feel the same way.

But um, the reason I'm here so late is because Chase's parents aren't exactly the nicest people in the world. I mean his mom basically cussed me out when she caught us in bed—yes mom in bed—and his father made a pass at me and Blake's girl. I know, I know you're worried that maybe we shouldn't be together but I love him and he loves me so we should try to figure a way to stay together right? I thought so too, until just a few minutes ago.

Come to find out mommy, Chase's mother found my dad all the way in Oregon and paid him fifty six thousand six hundred dollars just to come back here and take me away from Chase. And he took the money and tried his hardest to do it."

A great gust of wind blew forcefully across Andie's face and she nodded.

"Yep, this bruise is from him. I just got out the hospital this afternoon and then I had to go find out that my dad was paid to make me miserable. Mommy, he locked me in the closet while he hit Aydan. So that's why I'm here, I needed somewhere safe to stay for a little while. I needed to find some comfort."

Andie paused for a moment as if she was listening.

"Sure Chase is my comfort but it isn't the same. It's just not."

Andie resting her chin on her knees and began to hum slightly.

"You know, I can't remember the last time you heard me sing."

The wind blew again.

"It was before you got cancer I know that, but trust me I've gotten better since then. Back then I sounded like a wounded duck and you know it."

Andie turned her head to rest her cheek that wasn't bruised on her knee. She started rocking slowly as a particular song came to mind, one that she'd never tried before but liked a lot.

_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . ._

Andie rested her forehead against the cold stone and closed her eyes. Running her fingers over her mothers name she let out a shaky breath while tears dripped onto her pant legs.__

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

The wind around her blew forcefully, making Andie huddle closer to the cold stone. She'd never told anyone this but everytime she came here to talk to her mother, the wind would start to blow. And it blew at different times, as if responding to what she was telling the headstone. Andie already knew that people would think she was crazy if she told them that maybe, just maybe the wind could be her mother.__

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

If the past were to just die in Andie's life then she wouldn't be here right now. She'd be at Sarah's with no bruises but she'd also loose Andie. It was a Catch 22, something that Andie hated.__

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye.

Letting out another breath, Andie balled her fist up to rest her knuckles on the stone. She pressed her lips to it as well before burying her face in her arms, the wind had stopped. Andie scooted even closer to the headstone and was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. But before she was completely gone, Andie would have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Andie?"

Snapping her head up and jumping nearly two inches off the ground, Andie saw Chase heading toward her. His face full of concern and his eyes holding a bit of fear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bending so that he was eye level with her. "I've been looking all over for you. It's nearly midnight."

Andie didn't know she'd been there that long. It felt as if she'd only been asleep for ten minutes.

"It's the safest place in the world to be," Andie said quietly. "You know why?"

Chase shook his head.

"Because everyone is dead."

Chase stared at Andie for a moment before nodding and sitting down as well.

"Cassandra West." He murmured reading the headstone. "Pretty name."

Andie nodded,

"Going to be the name of my first daughter," She said. "Well Cassandra is anyway."

Chase smiled,

"I've always liked that as a name." He paused. "That and Chantel."

Andie smiled,

"Hmm, well if we have two daughters then we can name the second one Chantel."

Chase grinned and the wind blew softly, making Andie's long hair dance ever so slightly.

"Oh so now we're having children are we?" Chase teased.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want me to have your child?" She asked.

"Did I say that?" Chase asked. "I'd love for you to have my children, I'm just making sure we're on the same page here."

Andie laughed.

"We should probably talk about all of this in the future." She said. "And right now I should probably get home before Sarah has a heart attack."

"Yea Aydan's in the car sleep because she refused to let me drop her off before we found you." Chase said standing and holding out his hand to Andie.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to be by myself." Andie replied taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"I understand, just give me a heads up next time?"

Andie smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back soon mom," She ran her fingertips over the top of the headstone. "Promise."

Taking Chase's hand, Andie followed him out back toward the entrance of the cemetery where she could see his truck parked.

"Oh and can we not talk about what went on between our parents?" She asked looking up at Chase.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He replied. "But if you ever want to, I'll be here to listen."

"I know." Andie said nodding and climbing into Chase's SUV.

Andie sighed and put on her seatbelt.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked when Chase climbed into the truck as well.

"If it is alright with Sarah." Chase nodded.

Andie leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"I'm sleepy." She muttered. "How long have you been looking for me?"

"You ran off at eight thirty." Chase said. "I yelled at my parents for ten minutes before coming after you."

Andie nodded.

"I didn't think you'd come to the cemetery because of how dark and creepy it is." Chase said.

"Dark yes, creepy no." Andie grinned. "It's the living you have to fear, not the dead cause they can't do anything to you."

"What about Zombies?" Chase asked.

Andie grinned,

"People usually hurt themselves before the monsters can get to them because they run and try to look behind them or they do something foolish."

"And when did you become an expert on stuff like this?" Chase teased.

Andie shrugged,

"My mom told me."

Chase interlaced their fingers and they rode in a comfortable silence. When they got to Sarah's house, Andie woke up Aydan.

"Andie!" Aydan said excitedly as she hugged her tightly.

"Hey, we're home." Andie said.

"This is our new house?" Aydan asked. "How long will we live here?"

"Forever," Andie said. "At least that's what I'm hoping."

Aydan grinned and followed the two older teens up to the front door. Andie knocked three times and seconds later the door was thrown up.

"Where have you been!" Sarah exclaimed. "I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry Sarah," Andie said. "I had to go visit my mom."

Sarah's face softened and she nodded.

"This is Aydan by the way," Andie said nodding to her little sister.

"It's very nice to meet you Aydan." Sarah said. "I've only got one bed set up in your old room Andie."

"That brings me to something else," Andie said. "Can Chase stay the night?"

Sarah nodded,

"Of course he can." She turned and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to be, I'll see the three of you in the morning."

Andie nodded,

"Come on, there's gotta still be some clothes in my old room."

Aydan and Chase followed Andie up to her room and luckily, her closet and dresser still had clothes in them.

"Sarah must have been hoping she'd get you back." Chase commented as Andie handed him a pair of Tyler's old short and one of her biggest T-shirts. She gave Andie a pair of her old pajamas and as Chase left to change in the bathroom, the two girls changed in her room.

"This bed is smaller than ours." Aydan said. "We won't fit."

"Well, Chase and I can sleep on the floor." Andie said. "There are enough blankets around to make a pretty cushy bed."

Andie went out of her room to find blankets and when she returned, Aydan was lying in the bed almost sleep. Chuckling, Andie spread out five blankets on the floor and took two pillows from the bed.

"You should sleep on the bed with Aydan."

"Nope." Andie shook her head laid on the bed she'd just made. "I think I'll lay on the floor with you."

Chase shook his head and sunk to his knees before crawling onto the bed. She and Andie moved just a little bit to get comfortable before Andie spread the biggest cover she could find over them, cut off the light and snuggled into Chase's chest. Aydan was already asleep.

"Love you," She muttered yawning.

"I love you too."

Burying her face in Chase's chest, Andie let out a sigh but relaxed the moment Chase began to rub her back. Then with the feeling of finally being safe once again, Andie fell asleep.

The next morning, Andie woke up because the sun was shining on her face. Grumbling about the stupid sun and calling it a string of beautiful names, Andie turned and buried her face in Chase's chest. He stirred slightly but did not wake up. Andie was just about to fall asleep when she realized she didn't hear Aydan's deep breathing.

Sitting straight up, Andie looked at the bed to find it empty. She was just about to start panicking when she saw a blue note lying in the middle of the bed. Reaching out, Andie picked it up and read it,

"Dear Andie and Chase, taking Aydan to go get some clothes, Charlie's coming along for the ride. Be back soon, Sarah."

Sighing in relief, Andie put the note back on the bed and laid back down. She interlaced her fingers with Chase's and watched him sleep for a moment. Chase was extremely adorable when he slept. His face was calm and peaceful and he looked happy. Andie couldn't help but smile and kiss him gently on the lips. Then she buried her face in his neck and gave it a tender kiss before relaxing and falling back asleep.

Chase woke up because someone was banging on something. Frowning, he opened his eyes and looked around. The sound was coming from downstairs, Chase also noticed that both his and Andie's phone was ringing like crazy.

"Andie, babe wake up." Chase whispered shaking her gently.

"What's wrong?" Andie grumbled.

"Something's not right." Chase said. "Someone is banging on the door downstairs and our phones are going crazy."

Sitting up, both Chase and Andie snatched their phones off the nightstand.

"Moose," Chase said answering his.

"Sophie," Andie informed answering hers as well.

"Chase!" Moose practically yelled. "Come open the freaking door!"

"So you're the one banging," Chase grumbled standing. "Man I was asleep."

"Andie," Sophie said quietly. "Your dad is outside."

Andie's eyes widened and she hopped to her feet.

"Chase man, Andie's dad is out here!"

Chase rushed after Andie who had run out of the door and was hurrying down the stairs.

"Andie wait!" Chase said hanging up the phone.

But Andie threw open the door to find Moose and Sophie standing at it. Both of them looking frantic and scared.

"Where is he?" Andie demanded.

"I'm right here."

Andie stepped outside to see her father standing on the right side of the porch. He looked horrible, as if he hadn't gotten sleep in forever and he need a good shave and a change of clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Chase demanded coming outside.

"I came to say goodbye," Marcus said. "My plane leaves in an hour."

Andie stared at him,

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going back to Oregon." He explained. "And I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"You've got some fucking nerve." Chase said darkly.

"Chase," Andie said quietly. "I got this."

She heard Chase mutter something that wasn't too nice but she ignored him.

"But that means you didn't get the rest of the money." Andie said.

"I can mange without it." Marcus shrugged. "I wanted to know though, if you and Aydan would come visit me sometime over the summer."

Andie shook her head.

"No, we won't." She looked at him. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Marcus nodded.

"You'll tell Aydan that I said goodbye won't you?"

Andie gave a slight nod.

"It was great seeing you baby girl."

Andie bit her bottom lip and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yea, you too." She paused. "Marcus."

Andie wasn't quite sure what she saw flash in his eyes. It wasn't anger or frustration, she thought that it could have very well been hurt but she wasn't sure. Marcus put his hand on her shoulder and Andie shrugged him.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" She asked quietly.

Marcus looked at her for a moment before turning and stepping off the porch. He walked down to his car and climbed in without a look back. And when his car sped down the street and out of sight, Andie let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Andie," Chase said quietly.

Turning Andie shook her head.

"You know what, this actually works out better for me because now I can take of Aydan and not have to worry about him getting in the way—."

The whole time she talked Andie wouldn't meet Chase, Moose or Sophie's eye.

"Andie," Moose said gently as she pushed past him and made her way into the kitchen. "It's okay to be angry."

Andie turned and held out her arms,

"Why should I be mad?" She asked. "At least he said goodbye this time."

Moose, Sophie and Chase followed her into the kitchen.

"Andie if there was anything I could—."

"You don't have to do anything Sophie," Andie said. "It ain't like I'm six years old again. It ain't like I'm gonna be sitting up and asking my mom every night when's Daddy coming home. I couldn't even do that if I wanted because she's not here anymore. Who needs him?"

Andie wouldn't look at them. So far she'd pulled out things start cooking with but none of them made any sense. A cube of butter and a loaf of bread, Fruity Pebbles cereal, orange juice, an apple and some grapes. She was doing stuff to keep from looking at them.

"He wasn't there to teach me how to do a head spin but I learned didn't I? Hey I got pretty damn good at it didn't I Chase?"

"Yes you did," Chase said softly, his eyes fixed upon her face.

"Got through my first date without him, I learned how to mow the lawn, I learned how to take care of my mother when she needed someone, I learned how to fight without him, I had _eleven _ great birthdays without him and he never even sent me a fucking card! TO HELL WITH HIM!"

Andie threw the cube of butter at the wall and it hit it hard with a splat and went everywhere. Breathing heavily with her fists balled up, Andie pushed past Chase and Moose while Sophie simply moved out of her way.

"I didn't need him then and I don't need him now."

"Andie,"

"No, you know what Chase." Andie came back and stood so that she was directly in front of her boyfriend. "I'ma get through college without him, I'ma get a great job without him, you and me are gonna get married and have a whole bunch of kids and I'ma be a better parent then he ever was! And I sure as hell don't need him for that cause there ain't a damn thing he could ever teach me about how to love my kids!"

Andie glared up into Chase's sad face through her tears. She heard Sophie let out tiny sob and her shoulders began to shake. Looking around, Andie ran her hands through her hair before letting her arms fall limply to her side. She shrugged as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Why can't he just love me?"

**Aw! Major sob right there lol. Um I personally really liked this chapter. I don't know why but I did. I especially liked how everything flowed together lol. So what did you guys think about it?**

**A/N-Oh and Gweak I know you just had Chase visit his parents in the cemetery and I'm sorry if it seems like copying but it's the only place I could think for Andie to go.**

**P.S. Lol, does anyone know where I got that last scene from? Cookies and mini Chase's to however figures it out lol….I need to go to bed lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	39. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

** Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

**Hey guys, it's Saturday and I've got a toothache so this one may not get up til late. I really need to go get it checked out. Hmm, but nothing special going on today cause I don't really feel like going out. **

**Let's see that's chapter was a major sob feast huh? We found out that Chase's parents paid Andie's dad to come back and try to take her away. Then Andie went to visit her mother and finally Marcus stopped by to say goodbye to Andie and after that she had a breakdown. Whew that's a lot, I'm not too sure what's going to happen in this chapter but even though I don't like it I know there's going to be fluff but not before we get some drama. So fluff and drama, lol I'm trying to please everyone, enjoy.**

**A/N-This one is named after the Lion King's "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" Dang, you can even tell in the title of the chapter that there will be fluff.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Chase watched with tears in his eyes as Andie sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She'd done it so fast that he'd not be able to stop her and without thinking, seconds later he dropped to his knees as well. Chase pulled Andie to him while Sophie and Moose crowded around them. Andie's entire body was shaking and they could hear her whimpers and sobs. Moose and Sophie both rubbed her back and Moose looked as if he was about to cry while Sophie already was. Chase pressed his cheek against the top of her head and held her tighter. She didn't wrap her arms around him, she kept her face buried in her hands with her arms pressing against his chest.

"Andie it's okay," Chase whispered kissing her hair. "You don't need him."

Andie pulled back from Chase suddenly, her eyes glazed over with anger. Chase was surprised by her sudden change in mood and slightly scared. She pushed him hard and Chase fell back onto his butt. Andie stood and ran across the living room to the stairs.

"Andie wait!" Chase yelled.

He jumped to his feet and ran after her, Moose and Sophie followed. They had just reached the top of the stairs when Andie disappeared into her room.

"Andie!" Moose yelled. "Come back!"

The moment Andie got into her room she balled up her fists. She was angry at everyone and everything. It was all pointless, everything was freaking pointless. She was weak for crying over this, she was angry and weak and everything was pointless. Andie gave a frustrated yell as she swiped her hands across the top of her dresser and everything fell to the floor with a crash. Something glass broke but Andie ignored it, she picked up a bottle of body spray and chucked it at her wall. The plastic bottle busted and the liquid ran down the wall slowly.

"Andie!" Chase said coming into the room. "Andie don't do this!"

Andie ignored him and with a sob she threw her hair brush into the mirror on top of her dresser. It cracked and a few pieces fell from it.

"Andie stop!" Moose yelled running his hands through his hair frantically. "Andie please stop!"

Picking up the blankets that she and Chase had used for a bed, Andie threw them at the wall before picking up the pillow and chucking it hard out of her room. She wanted to break something, hurt someone. Make someone feel the pain that she felt.

"Andie stop!" Sophie ducking as a teddy tear came flying at her head. "Andie stop, put it down."

The teddy bear Chase had given her for Valentine's Day just barely missed Moose's face.

"Andie baby please!" Chase pleaded.

When Andie turned away from him to start tearing up the posters on her wall, Chase wrapped his arms around her from behind. Andie struggled against him,

"Let go of me!" Andie yelled. "Please just go away!"

Suddenly she dropped and Chase, not wanting to hurt her let her go. She backed away from him until she was sitting in the corner between her bed and the wall. Chase moved so that he was in front of her and put his hands gently on her arms.

"Andie, don't do this baby." His voice cracked a bit. "Come Andie, don't do this."

Andie jerked away from Chase as he reached up to cup her face. Scrambling onto her bed, Andie took a pillow and threw it at him.

"Please just go away Chase!" She sobbed, burying half her face in the mattress. "GO AWAY!"

Chase shook his head and climbed onto the bed as well. Andie scooted away from him but there wasn't anywhere for her to go. Chase hovered over her and tried to hold her still without hurting her.

"Andie you've gotta calm down." Moose said from somewhere behind them. "Please,"

"Why should I?" Andie half yelled half sobbed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be able to lay here and scream my lungs out!"

Andie and Chase wrestled as Andie tried to push him away from her, it hurt her arms yes but all she wanted was to just be left alone.

"Because!" Chase said suddenly. "You're breaking my heart!"

The anger in Andie's eyes dulled some and she turned so she could look up at Chase. He blinked and a tear fell from his eye landed on her forehead, slowly Andie's arms stopped struggling against him. Chase watched as the sadness returned and she covered her face with her hands. Her whole body shook and Chase was slightly scared to let go of her. Just incase she started to freak out on them again,

"C-Chase." She sobbed. "L-let go, I'ma—I'ma throw up."

Scrambling back, Chase let go of Andie and she rolled onto her stomach. Leaning over the side of her bed, Andie gave two horrible sounding coughs before all her food came rushing back up. Chase pulled her hair out of the way while rubbing her back,

"Moose, do me a favor." He said. "Go into the bathroom and run a bath."

Moose nodded and ran his hands roughly over his face before turning and leaving the room.

"I'll clean it up," Sophie said quietly. "You take care of her."

Chase nodded as Andie rolled onto her back.

"Thank you," He said to Sophie who nodded.

Chase stood up, careful not to step in the vomit and scooped Andie up into his arms. Andie held onto him tightly as he carried her out her room and down the hall. Moose was working on the bath and Chase sat Andie on the counter,

"I'm not a child." She muttered.

Chase shrugged and wet a paper towel. He took hold of her chin gently and began to clean her face. He cleaned the tear stains first before cleaning around her mouth.

"Baths ready," Moose said quietly.

"Thanks Moose," Chase said.

Moose nodded, his eyes on Andie.

"I'm okay," She said quietly.

Moose didn't look convinced but he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. When Chase was finished cleaning her face, he threw the paper towel into the trash before taking hold of the hems of Andie's shirt.

"Arms up," He said quietly.

Andie didn't argue, she just wanted to go to sleep. Chase pulled her shirt over her head before reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. He took hold of her sides firmly and lifted her off the counter. As he pulled down her pants, Andie slipped off her bra. She rolled her eyes when Chase picked her up once again and headed over to the tub.

"I could have walked." She said softly.

Chase smirked but didn't reply. He lowered Andie very slowly into the warm water and she sunk down until only her head was out of the water. Chase sat back on his heels and watched her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Andie said quietly.

"For what?" Chase asked taking a wash cloth and dipping it into the tub.

"For freaking out on you guys," Andie replied. "It's just like, I lost it and I wanted to break stuff and hurt someone, I wanted to make them feel the pain that I feel."

Chase nodded,

"I'm just tired of everything that happens to me being bad." Andie sighed. "I'm ready for some good. You said I don't need him, but I need someone."

"You've got me," Chase said quietly. "And Moose and Shane and everyone else who's in the crew."

Andie nodded,

"Thank you though, for everything."

At Chase's slightly confused look, Andie went on.

"You've always been there for me Chase, even when I was at my worst and even when I haven't been the nicest to you." Andie pulled her hand out of the water and ran a finger down his cheek. "You didn't give up on me and I wanna thank you."

Chase smiled and when Andie's hand snaked around his neck to pull him into a kiss he let her. Andie's kiss was slightly desperate and Chase frowned, he sat up just a little more and kissed her deeper. Telling her that everything was okay and it was going to stay okay.

When they pulled apart, Chase took one of the many bottles of body wash and showed it to Andie. She nodded and he popped the lid open, then with Andie watching curiously he poured some of it onto the wash cloth.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving you a bath," Chase replied. "Now I'm about to wash you."

"Don't you think I can wash myself?" Andie asked.

"Yea but I wanna do it." Chase said grinning.

Andie shrugged and let Chase pull her arm out of the tub before running the soapy rag up and down it. There was a knock on the door,

"Chase," Sophie called. "Moose and I are going to head home."

"Okay," Chase replied. "See you later."

"Andie, get better okay?"

"Yea," Andie nodded. "I'll be fine soon."

Chase went back to washing her arm and Andie leaned back with her eyes closed. It had already been one hell of a day and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet.

"Will you be alright here?" Chase asked. "While I go straighten up your room?"

"You don't have to," Andie said. "I can do it later."

"Are you sure?"

Andie nodded.

"And what are you going to tell Sarah when she comes home and sees it?"

"The truth," Andie replied simply. "She'll understand."

"Okay," Chase said. "Are you ready to get out?"

"Yep," Andie gripped the edges of the tub and with Chase's help hoisted herself up and out of the bath water. Chase wrapped the towel he'd gotten her snuggly around her body.

"I have some sweatpants and a tank top." Andie said. "That drawer right outside the bathroom."

Chase nodded and left the bathroom, Andie hopped up on the counter and swung her legs. She wanted to go to sleep and sleep for forever.

"These?"

Andie looked up and nodded when Chase showed her the exact clothes she'd ask for. Andie got dressed before letting Chase take her hand and pull her out of the bathroom. They went down the stairs and into the living room, Andie went into the kitchen and put away the things she'd taken out earlier. She cleaned up the butter on the wall and floor before going back into the living room. Chase was sitting on the couch and he patted his lap the moment he saw her. Andie gave him a small smile before taking a seat sideways.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly as she gripped his shirt tightly.

"I don't know," Andie said softly. "I think I am though."

Chase pressed his lips together before tilting Andie's head and kissing her gently. Andie brought the hand that had been gripping his shirt up to run through his hair slowly. Chase ran his hand slowly up her side before sticking his hands in the pockets of her sweatpants. Andie broke for air and Chase waited patiently for her to press his lips back against his. When they broke apart permanently, Andie snuggled back into his chest and Chase turned on the TV. Closing her eyes, Andie let out a sigh and tried hard not to think about everything that'd happen so early in the morning.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Chase asked kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know," Andie replied shrugging. "Stay with you."

Chase smiled,

"Let's see, we could go to the movies."

"Indiana Jones is playing," Andie said sitting up. "Let's go!"

Chase chuckled at her sudden excitement.

"Let me go get dressed," Andie said standing.

Chase nodded and watched Andie disappear upstairs, he went out to his car and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a black baseball cap. He changed in the bathroom and when he got back downstairs, Andie was waiting for him. She wore a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a black bandana tied on her head.

"Come on!" She said happily. "This is Indiana Jones we're talking about, plus Shia Labeouf is in it."

"Now I see why you wanna go." Chase said. "You're going to see your other husband."

"I only have one husband babe," Andie said pulling on her shoes. "Shia's just my boyfriend."

"And that makes it better how?" Chase asked as they headed for the door.

Andie shrugged,

"Would you rather be called my husband or boyfriend?"

"I wanna be your one and only." Chase said opening the passenger door for her.

"Don't worry," Andie said kissing him. "You're my one and only."

Chase smiled and after Andie climbed in, he shut the door. When he climbed into the car Andie took his hand in hers.

"This summer," Andie said suddenly. "What are we going do?"

"Be together," Chase said. "That's all I really wanna do."

"Yea but where?" Andie asked. "Sarah's home a lot during the summer and I don't plan on going back to your house anytime soon."

"We'll figure something out," Chase said squeezing her hand. "I'm sure of it."

Andie nodded and looked out her window.

"I think it's going to rain," She commented looking up in the sky.

"I hope not." Chase said frowning.

Andie looked at him curiously, Chase's frown was not a normal frown. There was something hidden behind it.

"What?" She asked.

Chase shook his head,

"Nothing."

Andie raised both eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Chase tell me,"

Chase opened his mouth and closed it before trying again.

"I—I don't like lightning and thunder." He muttered.

"You mean you're afraid of it?" Andie asked in surprise.

Chase glared at the road but nodded. Andie watched him closely and her eyes widened when she saw a very faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"Chase Collins you're embarrassed." She said laughing.

"I don't find this funny Andie." Chase said.

"I do," Andie replied. "You're embarrassed because you're afraid of lightning and thunder."

Chase didn't reply and Andie rolled her eyes.

"It's okay you know." She took his hand once again. "You don't always have to be Mr. Tough Guy around me."

"Yea I do," Chase nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Andie asked curiously.

"Cause if I'm not a tough guy how can I protect you?" Chase asked.

"I can take care of myself." Andie teased. "Trust me Chase, I think you'd do just fine protecting me if you weren't a tough guy all the time."

Chase shrugged,

"So, how come you're afraid of lightning and thunder?" Andie asked.

"I'm _not_ scared of lightning and thunder." Chase said quietly. "I just don't like it."

Andie sighed,

"Okay so why do you not like lightning and thunder?"

Chase shrugged,

"I've just never liked it."

"But how come?" Andie pressed.

Chase chuckled,

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

Andie shook her head and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Fine, when I was three me and Blake decided to stay up and watch scary movies. We watched one of the Halloweens and Michael Myers scared the crap out me through the whole thing. I was trying to be a big boy and told Blake that I didn't need to sleep with him. It started raining, lightning and thundering, I thought I saw Michael Myers standing right outside my window. Then the lightning flashed and hit the tree across the street. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

Andie watched Chase intently, he didn't seem too happy about having to reveal this to her but she was happy he trusted her to.

"So I guess I'ma have to drive back then?" Andie teased.

Chase shook his head.

"You don't know how to." He said.

"I kinda do," Andie protested.

"You're not driving my truck until you fully know how to drive." Chase said firmly.

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Fine, let's just hope it isn't lightning and thunder when we come out."

Chase nodded as he pulled into the movie theater parking lot. He and Andie hopped out of his truck. They interlocked hands and headed up to the ticket booth,

"So Indiana Jones it is?"

Andie shot him a look.

"Are you really asking me that question?"

Chase laughed and pulled out his wallet.

"Right stupid question."

Andie grinned and watched the people around her while Chase got their tickets. She felt him interlace their fingers and she smiled at him before following him into the movie theater.

"Okay so what do you want to eat?" Chase asked.

"Popcorn!" Andie said happily. "And M&Ms."

"And drinks?" Chase asked grinning down at her.

Andie nodded smiling widely.

The theater was nearly packed when Andie and Chase arrived and they were twenty minutes early. Andie and Chase looked around before a waving hand caught her attention,

"Shane!"

Andie took hold of Chase's hand and began to pull him up the steps.

"Slow babe." Chase laughed.

Andie and Chase moved through the row until they reached Shane.

"Hey Andie!" Shane said hugging her tightly. "Hi Chase,"

Shane and Andie pulled apart and Shane gasped,

"What happened to your eye? And your arms?"

"Later," Andie looked around Shane's shoulder. "Who's this?"

The girl sitting on Shane's other side was nothing short of beautiful. She had light brown skin and a round face. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her hair was long and straight,

"This is Alexis," Shane said. "Alexis this is Andie and Chase."

"The two you were telling me about?" Alexis asked standing.

"The very same." Shane nodded.

Alexis stuck out her hand and smiled brightly at Andie.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Alexis said.

"You too," Andie said.

Alexis and Chase shook hands, then they all sat down.

"It's going to be so packed." Shane said quietly as a group of about seven people came in.

"As long as they're quiet." Andie said opening her M&Ms. "Want some?"

Shane shook her head and Andie looked at Alexis.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Course," Andie nodded, so Alexis cupped her hands together and Andie poured a lot of her M&Ms into the girls' hands.

"Thank you." Alexis said.

Andie smiled at her before turning her attention to Chase.

"I like her."

Chase chuckled. When the previews started, Chase pulled Andie close and she snuggled into his side. Andie looked over at Shane and Alexis to see Shane interlace her fingers with Alexis's.

Grinning, Andie turned back to the screen. She ate popcorn and M&Ms throughout all of Indiana Jones. It was a good movie and Shia was amazing much to Andie's pleasure. When it was over, the four of them stood and stretched.

"Come on let's get out of here," Shane said. "Before they start crowding the door."

Chase being at the end, started heading out and the others followed. When they reached the entrance they found that it was raining outside.

"Oh no," Andie muttered looking up at Chase.

His face was calm but Andie could see from the way his eyes were darting from place to place in the sky that he was nervous, if not a little scared.

"I hate the rain." Alexis muttered pulling the hood of her jacket up and over her head.

"Well we might as well make a run for it." Shane said. "My hood won't fit over my mohawk so we're going to have to run really fast."

"Right," Alexis laughed.

Andie watched smiling as the two girls took hands and Shane pushed open the door.

"It was nice meeting the two of you." Alexis said. "We should hang out some time."

Andie nodded.

"Soon,"

"Bye Andie, bye Chase!" Shane said.

Then on the count of three, Shane and Alexis raced out the door and into the parking lot. Both of them running fast and laughing.

"We should make a run for it to." Andie told Chase quietly.

He had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder. Chase jumped back away from the door and his eyes widened.

"Oh boy," Andie muttered taking his hand. "This is going to be interesting."

"Andie," Chase said unsurely as she pulled him back toward the door.

"Chase, trust me. Andie said pushing the door open. "It's going to be alright."

Chase didn't reply,

"Now on three we're going to make a run for the SUV okay?"

He nodded once.

"One, two, THREE!"

Andie pushed the door open as far as it would go and together the two teenagers shot out of the theater. Andie didn't bother in putting her arms up to try and shield her hair, she could really careless about it getting wet. She held tight to Chase's hand and pulled him along but when there was another flash of lightning and a quite loud clap of thunder. Andie found herself suddenly being pulled by Chase instead of the other way around. It took him under five seconds to get the back door open and he pushed Andie inside before hopping in himself.

After Chase slammed the door shut, Andie turned to look at him. His brown eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly.

"You weren't kidding." Andie muttered.

Chase shook his head.

"Come on," Andie said opening her arms. "You're usually the one holding me, now it's my turn."

Chase scooted closer to Andie and let her pull him into a hug. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Andie ran her hand up and down his slightly wet back,

"We should get home." She whispered after a few minutes.

Chase nodded and pulled back from her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Andie asked.

Chase shot her a look before motioning for her to climb into the passenger seat. Once she was there, he climbed into the drivers' seat. There was a flash of lightning and the thunder seemed to last for about ten seconds. For those ten seconds, Andie watched as Chase's knuckles slowly turned white on the steering wheel.

"Chase," She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I won't let anything get you."

It might have sounded childish but Chase relaxed a little and loosened his grip on the steering wheel a bit.

"Just gimme a minute." He muttered.

Andie nodded and began to knead the muscle in his shoulder. Chase closed his eyes and relaxed almost completely. After about five minutes, he opened his eyes and started up the car. Andie was grateful because there hadn't been any lightning or thunder while he was taking the five minutes to calm down. She was a little worried about the drive home though.

"Keep your hand there please." Chase said quietly. "It helps me alittle."

Andie nodded and rubbed his shoulder before back to massaging it. They were lucky, lightning only flash a bit on the way back to Andie's house. Each time it did, Andie made sure to squeeze Chase's shoulder, letting him know it was okay.

When they finally got to her house, the rain was falling harder and Andie feared that they were going to have a pretty bad storm. Which meant lots of lightning and thunder,

"You ready?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded.

They jumped from his car and ran to the front door, Andie unlocked it and they both raced inside.

"Andie!"

Andie hadn't even fully turned around before the air was knocked from her. Looking down she smiled at Charlie who was hugging her so tight it was starting to hurt.

"Hey Charlie,"

She wrapped her arm around him and Charlie grinned up at her.

"Hey Chase!"

"Hey buddy what's up?" Chase asked letting the seven year old hug him.

"Nothing, we took Aydan shopping and bought her some new clothes." Charlie informed.

"Andie,"

Sarah didn't look too happy and Andie moved around Chase and Charlie to follow her into the kitchen.

"Yes Sarah?"

"What happened to your room?" Sarah asked.

Andie sighed and took a seat in one of the table chairs. Looking up at Sarah, Andie explained everything. From her father coming over to say goodbye, to her yelling at Chase, Moose, and Sophie, and finally she explained about her losing it.

"I'll clean it up Sarah I promise." Andie said once she finished.

"It's alright Andie," Sarah said. "I just wanted to know what happened."

Andie nodded,

"Where's Aydan?"

"Trying on her new clothes." Sarah replied.

"Oh, well I'll go start cleaning my room." Andie said standing.

She went into the living room to find Chase playing Kingdom Hearts 2 with Charlie. It was Chase's turn and Charlie was cheering him on.

"No watch out for the water clones!" Charlie half yelled.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Chase laughed as one of Demyx's clones hit Sora hard.

"You gotta kill all the clones and when they disappear go after Demyx." Andie said simply. "And Charlie you shoulda started him with the first one."

"Okay, fine." Charlie said going over to the Playstation 2 and ejecting the game. He put in the first one and closed it again before scooting back to his original position. Andie leaned over the back of the couch and rested her chin on Chase's shoulder.

"I'm going to go clean up my room." She told him quietly.

"Do you need help?" Chase asked.

Andie shook her head.

"Stay down here and have fun." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"Yea and then you can play," Chase said grinning.

Andie gave him a smug smirk.

"I beat that game and the second one, I'm waiting for the third one to come out."

Chase stuck his tongue out at her and Andie returned the gesture before taking the steps two at a time.

When she reached her room she sighed, she really had created a mess. Picking up the pillow that was lying in her doorway, Andie set to work.

She hadn't been cleaning for ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Turning she saw Aydan standing in the doorway,

"Hey Dan, how do your clothes fit?" Andie asked.

"Good, Sarah's really nice." Aydan said.

"Told you so." Andie said smirking.

"What happened to our room?" Aydan asked after a moment or two.

Andie sighed, she look back at her sister before she began to explain all over what happened. When she was finished with the story she had just put the bed back together and she took a seat on it. Aydan came and sat next to her,

"So this is our permanent home then?" She asked.

Andie nodded,

"Yep,"

"Andie, Aydan dinners ready." Sarah called up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go eat." Andie said standing.

When they got downstairs, the boys had paused the game and where already sitting at the table. Aydan took a seat while Andie helped Sarah pass around plates.

"So what did you two do this afternoon?" Sarah asked Andie and Chase.

"Went to go see Indiana Jones." Andie replied.

"Was it cool?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Super cool," Chase nodded grinning. "Best one of them all."

"Only cause Shia was in it." Andie teased smiling.

Chase rolled his eyes as Aydan nodded,

"That's only reason I wanna see it." She said.

"He is not that good looking." Chase huffed.

"Are you jealous Chase?" Sarah teased.

"Yes he is." Andie nodded.

The girls laughed as Chase and Charlie rolled their eyes. They had been having a fun dinner, until there was a bright flash of lightning, a clap of thunder so loud that it shook the house and the power went out.

"Mommy!" Charlie yelled.

Chase and Andie banged heads because they both dove for each other at the same time. Aydan buried her face in Andie's side while her sister held her head and groaned.

"Are you alright? "Chase asked. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay and I'm fine." She paused. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," He muttered when there was another flash and a low rumbling.

Andie rubbed Aydan's back and gently pulled her away from her.

"It's okay Dan," She said quietly. "Charlie are you okay?"

"Yea,"

"Sarah,"

"I'm fine." Sarah said. "I was just wondering but did you and Chase hit heads?"

"Yes and it hurt." Andie whined.

She heard Sarah chuckle, then Andie looked back over at Chase and even though she couldn't see him in the darkness she knew he wasn't doing well. This was weird, seeing Chase scared. And of something so simply as lightning and thunder, Andie understood why he was able to do the streets because it was only raining and they hadn't had a thunderstorm since the two of them had known each other.

"We should like move." Andie said suddenly.

"Where?" Aydan asked.

"The living room or our room, somewhere cause the table is in the way."

"How without hurting yourselves?" Sarah asked.

Andie dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pointed the top toward the ceiling and turned on the flashlight.

"There," Andie said grinning. "That's better."

Everyone started to move now that they could see each other.

"I'm going to bed," Sarah said. "Charlie say goodnight and come get ready."

Charlie, for once, did so without arguing. And when he was gone up the steps with his mother, Andie turned to face Chase.

"We might as well go to bed to." She said.

Chase shrugged, his eyes on the window by the front door. Andie turned to look at it before turning back to him.

"Chase, babe there's nothing out there." She said quietly. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Taking his hand along, Andie gave her phone to Aydan who used her free hand to shine it on the steps so they could get up them. When they got into Andie and Aydan's room, Aydan went to go change while Andie and Chase changed right there. Andie closed her curtain on her window so that the lightning would be so bright but she couldn't do anything about the thunder. They both were just lying down when Aydan came back into the room. She handed Andie her phone before climbing into the bed, Andie shut off the flashlight and put her phone up on the nightstand.

"Night guys," Aydan mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Night Aydan." The couple said together from the floor.

They had been lying cuddle up on the floor for all of ten minutes when the lightning flashed so bright it lit up the room completely and the thunder shook the windows for about five seconds. In the brightness of the lightning, Andie saw Chase's brown eyes widen. Quickly, she took the cover and pulled it up over their heads. Then she scooted even closer to Chase and wrapped her arms around him.

"We should try and go to sleep." She whispered pressing her lips against his. "Cause in our dreams we can't see the lightning or hear the thunder."

Chase nodded and scooted down a bit so that Andie was lying higher up than he was. He buried his face in her chest and Andie ran her fingers through his hair,

"Go to sleep Chase, I won't until I know you're out of it." She muttered. "I promise."

She felt Chase nod and closing her eyes, Andie relaxed and waited. About twenty minutes later, all of Chase relaxed and he began to snore lightly. Smiling, Andie ran her fingers through his hair. She sighed as she listened to the rain try to tear through her window.

"We'll be lucky if we don't float away." She muttered before burying her face in the pillow and letting out a deep sigh. It had been a long day.

**This one is done. I think I'm going to bed, don't feel too good but who knows maybe you guys might get another chapter tonight. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I liked this chapter. Andie kinda lost it in the beginning and I applaud Chase and them for not letting her go overboard. Then I gave you guys basically fluff for the rest of the chapter so I hope your happy lol.**

**A/N-I'm slightly scared of lightning and thunder as well so Chase is not alone.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


	40. Step In The Name Of Love

** Step In The Name of Love**

**Hey guys, I know you haven't gotten a chapter in forever and that's my bad. I've got a infection on my gum on top of a toothache…yea ouch and I've only been able to lie in my bed, can't really sleep because I roll and always end up on my swollen cheek. Today I went to the dentist and they gotta do a root canal next Tuesday but they gave me some pills so right now I'm doped up on pain pills but my cheek is swollen and I look like a freaking chipmunk…shut up Gweak lol. Anyways I'ma try and get this up before I go to bed, tomorrow's going to be interesting though because I gotta go to school and take my finals with this damn toothache.**

**Not too sure what's going to happen in this chapter but I can tell you there are only a few chapters left in Just Be You. Maybe two or three after this one. It's been fun though hasn't it? Lol, we got one more story that I think is going to be called We Are A Family, I'm not certain on that but that's what I'm hoping to call it. And after that I'm starting a whole new series that I'm super excited about but I'm keeping it a secret lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after R Kelly's "Step In the Name of Love" which is a really good song to slow dance to lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Monday morning, Andie woke first. She was wrapped tightly in Chase's arms and she suspected that sometime during the night he'd woken up to hear the thunder and tightened his grip on her. Andie craned her neck to look at the clock, they still had about an hour before they were supposed to get. But Andie wanted to take a shower and find some kind of long sleeves to wear. She didn't mind wearing short sleeves to the movies because it was dark but if she wore them to school it'd be questions all day long. She couldn't hide her bandaged hands but she could hide her bruised arms. So Andie wiggled just a little bit and gently took hold of Chase's hands. She peeled back one finger at a time before moving to the hands themselves.

It took her nearly fifteen minutes to release herself from his grip but once she finally did it, she hopped to her feet. Stretching, Andie yawned before picking up her towel and going over to her closet. She pulled it open and thumbed it, she found a tight black long sleeved shirt that would have to do. Then she pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a black baseball cap. After glancing back to make sure that Chase and Aydan were still sleep, Andie left her room and went into the bathroom.

For the first time since she'd gotten it, Andie was able to look at her bruised cheek in the mirror. It had spread, her cheek was a nice dark purple but now her eye was turning as well. Andie ran her fingers over it gently and was glad that it wasn't too sore. She looked at it for a little while longer before giving a big sigh and deciding to just get the day over with as fast as possible.

Chase woke up before he moved to pull Andie closer and found no Andie to do so with. Opening his eyes, Chase looked down at the spot where Andie had been last time he'd checked. Nothing but blankets. Frowning, Chase sat up and looked around. He heard the water for the shower turn on and understood she'd just gone to take a shower. Looking back at the clock, Chase decided that he could either lay there for another thirty minutes or start getting ready for school early. He picked the first one. Lying back on the blankets, Chase put his hands behind his head and stared up at Andie's ceiling. It was covered in posters. Ones from Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Panic! At the Disco, Chris Brown and quiet a few others. Chase smiled, Andie was as different as they came but he loved her none the less.

"Chase?"

Sitting up, Chase looked around to find Aydan staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes Aydan?" He asked brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Where's Andie?" She asked yawning.

"Taking a shower," He looked at the clock. "You can go back to sleep Aydan."

"How long do I got?"

"About thirty minutes." Chase replied.

"I'll just get up." Aydan muttered sitting up slowly. "I'd be mad if I went back to sleep just to get woken up thirty minutes later."

Chase chuckled but laid back down on the blankets. It wouldn't take him all that long to get ready. He was interested to see if Andie came back in with long sleeves on, after all she hadn't worn them to the movies and Chase had been surprised. But school was a little bit different plus a huge fuss would be made over her and Andie did not like to be fussed over.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Aydan asked climbing from the bed.

"Sooner or later." Chase nodded grinning.

"Let's make it sooner shall we?"

Chase sat up and grinned at Andie as she came into the room. She was wearing long sleeves and a hat. Her bangs covered her black eye but there wasn't much she could do for her cheek since Andie didn't wear makeup.

"Your turn Dan," Andie said.

Aydan nodded and went over to the closet to pick out something to wear before disappearing down the hall. Andie plopped down next to Chase and let out a sigh,

"It's going to be a long day." She muttered. "I can already tell."

Chase sat up and pulled her close,

"No it won't, you don't have rehearsal anymore remember?" He asked.

Andie's face lit up for a moment before saddening.

"That's right." She said quietly.

Chase frowned and put a finger under her chin.

"What's wrong?"

Andie shrugged,

"It's just—I'ma miss not having to go to rehearsal and do the musical, I was just starting to get use to it."

Chase smiled and hugged her from behind.

"All the more reason to try out for the one next year."

Andie laughed and shook her head.

"Depends on what they plan on doing."

Chase rolled his eyes. When Aydan came back into the room fully dressed, Chase stood up and grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Aydan asked frowning.

"I have a bag of clothes in my car." Chase explained smiling.

"He does?" Aydan asked looking at Andie.

"Always," Andie nodded.

"Cool," Aydan muttered causing the two older teens to chuckle.

"I'll be back." Chase said before leaving the room.

"Hey Andie," Aydan said after a moment or two.

"Yes Dan?" Andie pulled on her shoes and looked up at her little sister.

"Will I get to go to MSA next year?"

Andie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It depends, what can you do?"

Aydan shrugged and bit her lip.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Andie said smiling at her.

Aydan shook her head shyly and Andie gave a dramatic sigh.

"Fine," She hoisted herself to her feet and adjusted her cap gently. "When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here."

She left her room to head down the stairs. Going into the kitchen she found Sarah cooking breakfast while Charlie was sitting at the table playing with his Transformer Bumblebee.

"You guys are up early." Sarah commented smiling.

"Just woke up," Andie shrugged. "Plus it didn't help that we went to bed at like eight after the lights went out."

Sarah nodded,

"Where are Chase and Aydan?"

"Aydan's upstairs and I think Chase is in the bathroom." Andie replied sitting down.

Minutes later Aydan came into the kitchen and soon Chase followed. The two of them took seats at the table and Sarah passed out plates of bacon and eggs. As they ate, Andie and Chase talked about the showcase.

"Okay so, we've got to do one with Moose, one with the crew and the tango?" Andie asked.

"You've gotta do one for choir as well." Chase said grinning.

Andie's eyes widened.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." She spluttered.

Chase laughed and kissed Andie's cheek,

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine."

Andie glared playfully at him before hitting his arm.

"You couldn't have told me this sooner?"

"I thought Shane had told you." Chase shrugged. "I just thought you hadn't figured out what song to sing yet."

"The song!" Andie exclaimed. "She's gonna want us to sing freaking Cherry Ripe!"

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Ms. Juliet." Andie groaned. "She wants us to sing this really complicated song called Cherry Ripe."

"How complicated is it?" Aydan asked.

"It's supposed to be sang in rounds but everyone's singing at the same time and I swear it sounds like crap."

Chase smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Andie huffed, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you'll do fine Andie." Sarah said smiling.

"You have to say that, you're my guardian." Andie muttered.

For the rest of breakfast they talked mostly about what they had planned for the summer. And so far, none of them had anything planned at all.

"Alex said that Brandy said that if me and Camille want we could go over there a lot." Aydan told Andie smiling.

"Well we know where Aydan will be most of the summer." Andie teased grinning.

"What about you two?" Sarah asked.

"Practice with the crew mostly." Andie replied shrugging.

"Yea since I have a key," Chase pulled the key to the building from around his neck. "It won't be hard to get in."

"How'd you get that?" Sarah asked.

"Well because technically the school belongs to me as well as Blake because our parents founded it." Chase explained. "It belongs to Alex as well but he's not old enough to claim it,"

"Neither are you." Aydan pointed out.

"Close enough." Chase replied smirking.

Andie shook her head.

"We should get going," She said looking up at the clock. "Aydan do you got your lunch?"

Aydan nodded, holding up a brown paper bag.

"Then let's go." Chase said standing.

After saying goodbye to Sarah and Charlie, Andie, Aydan and Chase left the house to go climb into his SUV. Aydan's school seemed a lot closer when they were coming from Sarah's house than it was when they had to come from the blue apartment building.

"See you after school Andie love you." Aydan said hugging her around the seat. "Bye Chase, thanks for the ride."

"See you Aydan." Chase called.

"Bye Aydan love you too." Andie replied picking up Chase's Ipod.

On the ride to MSA, Chase and Andie talked about the rest of the routine they needed to plan out for the crew.

"We've got over half the song done." Andie said as they listened to Wall To Wall by Chris Brown. The very song they were dancing to.

"But it's missing something." Chase replied frowning.

"Exactly." Andie nodded.

Chase interlaced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"We'll figure it out today after school."

"Don't you mean after rehearsal?" Andie asked.

At Chase's confused look Andie sent him a grin,

"Remember? Blake's teaching us the tango, he said as soon as the musical was over."

"Oh yea." Chase said making a face. "Does not sound fun."

"Well if he'd let us watch the movie I'm pretty sure we could figure it out ourselves." Andie said shrugging.

"But knowing Blake, he won't." Chase grinned. "He'll probably let us watch it once. But after that we have to listen to his majesty tell us everytime we do something wrong."

Andie laughed,

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"If you say so." Chase sighed pulling into the MSA parking lot.

"Yes I say so," Andie replied hopping from the truck the moment he parked. "Now come on, I've got to talk to Missy."

Chase grinned and hopped from the car as well. He watched Andie adjust her cap just a little bit more to make her bangs cover her eye. And before she took his hand she pulled the sleeves down more even though they didn't need it. Although there was no way she'd be able to cover her bandaged hand.

"It'll be okay." Chase told her quietly. "If anyone says anything to you, they'll have to deal with me."

Andie smiled up at him.

When they reached the crews' table, everyone was there waiting for them. Moose actually beat Missy and Sophie to Andie and the two of them nearly tumbled to the ground from the force of his hug.

"Hey Moose." Andie said patting his back.

"Are you okay?" Moose asked.

"Yea," Andie nodded taking hold of his arms and pulling him back a bit. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Sophie asked moving Moose out of the way to give Andie a hug.

"Pretty sure." Andie nodded.

"You've got some serious explaining to do chica." Missy said taking hold of Andie's face and turning her head so she could see the bruise.

"I know," Andie nodded. "So let's go find somewhere to talk."

Missy took hold of her arm and began to drag Andie into the school. She didn't let go until they were sitting on the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"What happened?" Missy demanded.

Andie looked at her for a moment before taking hold of the brim of her cap. She pulled it off slowly to show Missy the bruises. Sitting the cap next to her on the step, Andie then began to roll her sleeves up. She ignored Missy's muttering in Spanish until her sleeves were pulled all the way up.

"My father," Andie said quietly under Missy's questioning gaze. "After the wrap up party for the musical."

"Why?" Missy asked. "Wait before you answer that, didn't your father try to make up with you after the musical?"

Andie nodded.

"So why would he have reason to hit you?"

"Because Chase's mother caught us in bed together." Andie shrugged.

Missy's eyes widened and she was about to start yelling when Andie placed her hand over her mouth.

"If you start yelling mushy stuff I swear Missy I will kill you." Andie threatened.

Missy nodded and peeled Andie's hand away from her mouth.

"Can I just say something?"

Andie looked at her skeptically before nodding.

"I knew it was going to happen before the school got over with!"

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Missy,"

"Okay, okay" Missy said raising her hands in surrender. "Now tell me what happened after she caught you guys."

Andie sighed,

"Lots of yelling and name calling," She said after a moment or two. "His mother is convinced that I'm a whore who's only trying to trap Chase with a baby so he won't ever leave me."

"You lying," Missy said her eyes wide.

"I wish." Andie replied.

"Please tell me Chase defended you." Missy said.

Andie shot her a look.

"You know he did, I thought he was gonna explode."

"What else happened?"

"His father—is sick." Andie said quietly. "He asked Chase and Blake how good me and Brandy are in bed, he said he'd give us both of ten but considering the fact that I can open my mouth so wide he figures I must give good head."

Missy's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out her head and she yelled something in Spanish that Andie was sure meant dick head but she wasn't too sure about that.

"Chase lost it huh?" Missy asked once she was done ranting away in Spanish.

"Him and Blake." Andie nodded. "But I didn't get to hear it because I went into the bathroom to get dressed and that was when my father came in."

"Whoa, Chase's parents and your father all in the same room." Missy said. "Not a good combination."

"You're telling me," Andie nodded. "And he tried to strangle Chase."

"What?" Missy yelled.

"Yep, when we go back outside look at his neck." Andie said quietly. "It's got finger print bruises on it."

"Damn," Missy muttered. "But that still doesn't explain your bruises D."

Andie sighed,

"I'm getting there Miss, don't worry." Andie ran her fingers over her black eye slowly. "So my dad made me and Aydan go home with him. He told me that he was disappointed in me, he said he expected more from me unless—."

"Unless what?" Missy demanded.

"Unless I was only sleeping with Chase to get pregnant, he said that if that was the case then I was a good girl."

Missy watched anger light up in Andie's eyes.

"I ain't no fucking dog," She practically spat, her angered eyes glazed over.

Missy put her hand on Andie's shoulder.

"We all no you're not D," Missy rubbed her shoulder gently. "Calm down. And tell me the rest of the story."

"Um—I told him that I'd been on birth control since forever so no baby for me and he told me that there was no such thing as love so I couldn't be sleeping with Chase cause I love him."

Missy watched Andie carefully.

"Then he told me to go to my room while he delt with Aydan." Andie frowned at the floor. "I wasn't going to my room, there was no way I was leaving Aydan. And he punched me."

"He punched you cause you wouldn't leave so he could deal with Aydan?" Missy asked.

Andie nodded.

"Not only that but I got locked in the closet and had to listen to him yell and scream and on occasion hit her." Andie took a deep breath. "I tried to break the door down but it didn't work."

"The bruises on your arms." Missy said quietly taking hold of one of Andie's arms.

Andie nodded and watched Missy run her fingers over them.

"How bad is Aydan?" Missy asked setting Andie's arm back in her lap as if it was made of glass.

"Actually not that bad," Andie said. "He broke things to scare her but only hit her a few times."

Missy nodded.

"Are you back with Sarah now?"

"Yea, me and Aydan." Andie looked at her. "But trust me the story is not over yet."

"D, what else could have possibly happened?" Missy asked.

"We found out that Chase's parents paid my father fifty six thousand six hundred dollars to come back to Baltimore and take me away." Andie said.

"Wow," Missy said. "And he agreed?"

Andie nodded.

"Shouldn't your happiness come first though?" Missy asked. "No matter the amount of money?"

"Shouldn't it?" Andie repeated. "But anyway, the next morning he came to say goodbye to me."

"And how'd that go?" Missy asked.

"I told him I didn't want to ever see him again and I yelled at Chase after he was gone." Andie said quietly. "I didn't mean to but I just kinda lost it, not to mention I tore my bedroom up."

Missy gave a low whistle.

"You had one hell of a weekend chica."

Andie nodded and let Missy pull her into a hug. Andie rested her head on top of Missy's which was lying on her shoulder.

"Can we back on a happier note though?" Missy asked when they pulled apart.

"Depends," Andie said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Does that happy note involve teasing me?"

Missy sent her an innocent smile.

"Okay fine, what's your happy note?" Andie asked.

"This summer," Missy said.

"What about it?" Andie frowned.

"It's gonna be full of you and Chase."

Andie's frown deepened.

"Full of me and Chase doing what?"

Missy's smile turned teasing and Andie wished she'd been closer to cover her mouth.

"Full of you and Chase making hot, steamy, passionate love!"

Andie's eyes widened and a fierce blush spread across her face.

"Missy!"

Missy raised her shoulders,

"What?" At Andie's glare she laughed. "Girl you know it's true. He looks as if he can't get enough of you all the time, and I'm pretty sure he can't."

"Missy," Andie warned trying hard to get her blush under control.

"I'm just saying."

Andie opened her mouth to say something but closed it along with her eyes. She spun on her heels and headed for the doors.

"Don't ever talk to me again Miss."

Missy grinned and ran to catch up with her best friend.

When they got back out to the courtyard they all knew they only had about ten minutes before class was to start.

"What's up?" Chase asked noticing the faint blush on Andie's cheeks.

She shook her head but accepted the seat he offered her on his lap. He also noticed the playful glare she sent Missy seconds later.

"So are we having rehearsal tonight?" Monster asked.

"Yea," Chase nodded.

Both he and Andie raised eyebrows but didn't say anything when Missy went over to him and sat on his lap.

"You owe me ten bucks." Andie said quietly to Moose.

"Yea I know." He muttered.

"Why does he owe ten bucks?" Fly asked.

"Cause we had a bet on how long it'd take for Monster and Missy to get together," Moose said.

"I won." Andie said grinning. "I said before the school was over, Moose said it'd take all summer."

Moose dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Then after a moment or two he pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it Andie, all the while muttering darkly under his breath.

"Thanks Moose," Andie said shoving the dollar bill into her pocket as the bell rang.

"Come on everyone let's get to class." Blake said from the front doors of the school.

"Let's go around dear old Blakey." Chase said pulling Andie in a completely different direction than what they normally went.

"Where are you taking me?" Andie asked.

"To class, silly." Chase said pulling her through the crowded hallway.

"If you say so." Andie muttered.

"Just trust me,"

"I trust you." Andie said softly.

"Good, cause here we are." Chase said stopping so suddenly that Andie nearly ran into him. "Mr. Valentine's room."

Andie raised both her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you after class." Chase said hugging her tightly.

"After class." Andie nodded.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him and had to restrain herself from hitting him when he smirked at her shortness.

"Keep laughing Boy Band." She muttered when they pulled apart. "You know we don't ever have to kiss again."

"You wouldn't." Chase laughed. "You can't not kiss me."

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

She turned to go into Mr. Valentine's class when Chase took hold of her arm. Not hard enough to hurt the bruises but firm enough so that she couldn't slip out of her grip.

'_How does he do that_?' Andie wondered frowning down at his hand.

Chase pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers. Andie tried her hardest not to look up at him, that way he wouldn't be able to capture her lips.

"Andie," Chase said quietly. "Look at me."

Andie shook her head and held back a giggle.

"Nope,"

"Please?" Chase pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

"No," Andie shook her head but kept her forehead resting against his.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to make you look up."

Andie was just about to tell him to give it his best shot when she felt Chase's hand shoot down her arm, to her lower back and finally to her ass. But before Andie could do anything he squeezed it tightly and she squeaked. Andie's head snapped up and she was just about to ask him what he thought he was doing when Chase covered her lips with his own.

"PDA you two!"

Chase growled against Andie's lip before pulling away to glare at his older brother over the top of her head.

"One day Blake." He said darkly. "I'm going to hurt you."

Blake smirked and made his way over to them.

"You both are aware to the fact that we have rehearsal tonight?"

The teenagers nodded.

"I want you both in the dance studio right after school."

Blake couldn't help but notice that Andie kept her head down the entire time and she kept pulling at the sleeves of her shirt.

"How long are we gonna be there?" Chase asked.

"Not long, you'll watch the scene once more before trying to run the whole thing and then we'll start on the beginning." Blake paused. "What's wrong Andie?"

Andie shook her head, still not looking up.

Blake looked at Chase who nodded, basically giving his older brother permission to touch her. Blake put a finger under Andie's chin and tilted her head up, his eyes widened at the sight of the bruises.

"What happened?" He demanded but at that exact moment the bell rang.

"Later," Andie said. "Or have Chase explain it to you but I've got class."

She pulled Chase down into a quick kiss and disappeared inside Mr. Valentine's classroom.

"Chase," Blake said quietly. "Walk with me."

"Anything to get out of class." Chase said before following his brother outside.

**Well another chapter down. We're getting pretty close to the end I think. All we've got left is some rehearsing for the tango and the showcase. Then we'll be onto the third one. So, what did you guys think of this one?**

**A/N-I had to bring Missy back, I'd kinda left her out which is really bad.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	41. Hey Big Spender

** Hey Big Spender**

**Hey guys! School's over! I'm so happy lol. Now I can write whenever I freaking feel like it, the best part about summer vacation. They had a water fight at school, I didn't join in cause of my tooth and there's the fact that I don't really like water so I just watched and recorded some of it. Um nothing else has happen though, I've been constantly hyped up on pain pills since yesterday and I don't look like a chipmunk anymore….so ha Gweak! Lol. But I can't wait to get the root canal so the pain will go away.**

**Let's see in this chapter I think Andie and Chase will have rehearsal with Blake. Hehe it should be a fun rehearsal too. Um, I'm not sure what else. Maybe some more fluff between Chase and Andie, oh and some more Blake and Brandy.**

**A/N-This one is named after "Hey Big Spender" which a whole bunch of people have sung and I like mostly all of them.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did then I'd own Rob Hoffman.**

After school Chase and Andie met Blake in the dance room. Chase dragged his feet the entire way to the studio, stalling as much as possible and succeeding in making Andie laugh. When they were half a hallway apart, Andie had to go back, take his hand and pull Chase the rest of the way.

"You're late," Blake said the moment he saw them.

"His fault." Andie said pointing at Chase as she threw her bag into the corner. "He wouldn't pick up his feet."

Blake shot a look at Chase who sent him his most charming smile.

"So Blakey, how do you think this is going to take?" Chase asked bending over to touch his toes as he began to stretch.

"Depends on how fast you and Andie get the hang of it." Blake replied.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be one hell of a rehearsal." She muttered taking her foot and pulling it up so that it ended up above her head and she could rest her forehead on her knee.

"Show off." Chase teased grinning.

"Shut up." Andie replied letting her leg come back down.

"No wonder Chase likes you." Blake said smirking.

"You can shut up too." Andie said. "God what is this? Pick on Andie Day? First Missy and now you two."

"What did Missy say?" Chase asked innocently.

"None of your business." Andie said sticking her tongue out at him. He'd been trying to figure out what exactly Missy had said to her ever since he saw the faint blush on her cheeks after they talked.

"Okay," Blake said once the two were done stretching. "Let's watch the dance before we start."

Andie and Chase followed Blake to the back of the dance studio where he kept the TV. They sat on the floor side by with their shoulders touching as Blake turned on the TV, he already had it set up with the Take the Lead DVD on pause right before the dance begun.

"Ready?" Blake asked glancing back over his shoulder.

The two teenagers nodded and Blake pressed play. Andie and Chase watched the dance closely, trying hard to engrave the entire thing in their memories. It was going to be difficult, that was for sure. The tango was a type of dance that neither of them had ever done before and it was not their style. They moved with a graze that Andie wasn't so sure if she could get and plus she already knew that if she had to wear a skimpy little dress like that she wasn't going to like this dance.

"I've got a question for you Blake." Andie said once it was over.

"Yes Andie?" Blake asked taking out the DVD and putting it in its case. He turned to look at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why me and Chase?"

Blake watched them stand and stared at them for a moment before answering.

"Because I know you two can do it."

Andie and Chase looked at each other,

"So could Sophie and Moose or any other kids in our dance class." Chase said.

"But I want you two to do it." Blake said. "Now let's begin."

The two teenagers sighed and moved back into the main part of the dance studio. They stood pretty far away from each other and Chase made a face at Blake when he walked past him. Andie chuckled as she pulled her cap off and began to run her fingers through her hair making it go up into a messy ponytail, Chase and Blake together with the oldest trying to teach the youngest wasn't going to fail in being funny.

Andie started it off, she knew the beginning it wasn't that hard. All she had to do was take eight steps forward and on the eight one twist her body hard to the right and put her left leg in front of her on the ball of her foot. She could do that. Then she had to clasp both hands above her head and roll her hips back and forth before bringing her hands down the side of her head and face. After that she swung her right arm around before motioning for Chase to come toward her.

"And that's all I know." Andie said turning towards Blake and causing Chase to laugh.

"See, you learn quickly." Blake said smiling.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Okay so Chase and Andie stand face to face."

Chase and Andie did as they were told since neither could find anything smart to say to annoy Blake. He then came right over to them only to pull them back a little bit and take hold of Andie's arm and hold it up so that the tips of her fingers were touching Chase's chest.

"Okay now walk in a circle until you're both back to this position." Blake instructed.

Andie and Chase shared a look before doing as they were told. And when they were back to wear they started Blake clapped his hands together and gave them an evil smirk.

"Now start over."

Andie raised both eyebrows at him and as she went back to wear she originally started she sighed.

"You know Blakey, if you teach us like this the entire time we're never going to learn it." Chase said putting his hands on his hips.

"Shut up Chase." Blake said. "Go Andie."

Andie laughed slightly at the face Chase made at the back of Blake's head before taking eight steps forward, like before.

Twenty minutes later, both Andie and Chase were sweating and breathing heavily. So far Andie had spun so fast and so hard that her hand slipped from Chase's and she fell. He almost dropped her when she had to bend backwards fast and so far that the top of her head was touching the floor. And when Andie had first tried to twist her body so that it looked like the girl on the movie she ended up throwing her hands up in frustration and refusing to try it anymore.

Ten minutes ago, they'd been trying to do this grapevine sort of thing when both of them got tickled because it looked funny and ended up on the floor. Blake laughed when Andie glared at him as she clambered to her feet.

"Try it again." He said smiling. "Don't worry you'll get it."

Chase rolled his eyes and glanced down at his watch.

"Blake, we've got practice in twenty minutes." He said looking at his older brother. "We gotta wrap this up plus Andie and I need to eat something."

"Fine, but we meet here same time tomorrow." Blake said picking up his bag.

The two teenagers nodded.

"Oh and Chase," Blake looked at his younger brother apologetically. "Mom says you have to come home tonight."

Andie watched as Chase's face turned slightly deadly.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

Blake shrugged,

"Know mother, she'd call the cops and say you were kidnapped."

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"Fine, I'll be home." Chase said. "Late, but I'll be there."

"And they'll be waiting for you." Blake said sighing. "But come get me before you go inside okay?"

Chase nodded,

"Okay see you when I get home."

Blake nodded and with a small smile to Andie he left the dance studio. Andie and Chase looked at each other before they both fell to the floor tiredly.

"How're your arms?" Chase asked.

"They're okay." Andie shrugged.

"Really?" Chase asked.

Andie sighed,

"Okay, okay they hurt a little."

"And you're hand?"

Andie picked at her bandaged hand and tried to look down between the bandage and her hand to see the cut.

"It's okay, a little achy but other than that fine."

Chase nodded and rolled onto his stomach to look at her.

"I'm hungry." Andie muttered rubbing her stomach.

"Same here." Chase replied crawling over to her and resting his forehead against her own.

"Then let's go get some food." Andie sat up and grabbed her cap from her bag. She let her hair down and pulled the cap on. Chase stood and rummaged through his bag as well, he pulled out his wallet before tossing the bag back to the floor with a thud.

"We can leave them in here." He said pulling Andie to her feet. "I can lock it."

Andie nodded and holding tightly to Chase's hand, followed him out of the dance studio.

They decided that since they only had ten minutes left Burger King would have to do. And while Chase got the food, Andie's phone started ringing in her pocket.

"What's up Moose?"

"Andie we've got a problem." Moose said on the other line.

Andie frowned.

"What kind of problem?"

Chase sat down across from Andie with the food.

"Okay so Jared and Gareth are at some thing or another at their school right and they're the ones that usually watch Regulus right but tonight I'm supposed to so I can't make it to practice."

Andie bit her lip,

"Hold on a second let me talk to Chase."

Upon hearing his name, Chase looked at her curiously.

"Talk to me about what?"

Andie gave him the cutest smile she could muster and Chase raised both eyebrows.

"What do you want Andie West?"

"Okay Moose can't make it to practice unless—."

"Unless what?" Chase asked skeptically.

"Unless he can bring his dog Regulus," Before Chase could open his mouth to reply Andie went on. "Usually Jared and Gareth dog sit but they've got something to do up at their school and Moose is stuck dog sitting."

"He can bring the dog." Chase said smiling. "I like dogs."

Andie smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"Thank you. Hey Moose?" Andie put the phone back up to her ear.

"Yea?"

"Bring Regulus with you." Andie said. "Chase says it's okay so bring him along."

"Are you guys sure?" Moose asked. "He's pretty bad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Andie said. "See you in ten minutes."

"Yep in ten." Moose nodded. "Oh and Andie?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks." Moose said quietly.

Andie smiled,

"You're welcome."

Hanging up the phone, Andie unwrapped her burger and took a bite. She put the double cheeseburger down and took off the top bun.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked curiously watching.

"Just watch." Andie replied.

She picked up about seven French fries and put them on top of the cheeseburger before putting the bun back on top. Chase watched with wide eyes as Andie picked it up and took another bite, smiling happily.

"That's different." He said quietly.

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Hey I don't criticize the way you eat buddy." She said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"But I don't eat weird." Chase shot back.

"It's all going to the same place." Andie shrugged taking another bite of her hamburger.

Chase chuckled but shook his head, Andie never failed to surprise him.

When the two of them got back to MSA, Moose was sitting on the front steps with Regulus on a leash.

"Hey guys!" Moose said happily standing.

"Hey Moose," The couple replied.

Andie bent to rub Regulus behind the ears and Chase ran his hand over his back as he walked past him. Chase unlocked the doors to the school and while he kept a lookout, Moose and Andie ushered the dog inside.

When they got inside the dance studio, Moose made Regulus lay down with a simple snap of his fingers.

"Jared and Gareth taught him that." Moose explained at Chase and Andie's questioning looks. "After all he is their dog."

"Everyone said they could come right?" Chase asked taking a seat with his back against the wall.

"Yep, they'll be here soon." Moose nodded plopping down next to Regulus who put his head in Moose's lap.

Andie sat next to Chase and laid her head in his lap. Both of them let out tired sighs and Moose grinned,

"Director Collins work you guys extra hard?" He scratched Regulus behind his ears.

"He tried." Chase shrugged running his fingers through Andie's hair.

"Chase is more bummed out about the fact he's gotta go home after this." Andie said looking up at him.

"That's gonna suck."

Chase let out a long sigh,

"I've been trying to think of ways to get out of it but I haven't had any good ones yet."

Andie took hold of his hand.

"There's gonna be lots of yelling huh?"

Chase nodded, kissing the back of her hand.

"Lots of yelling." He repeated.

Before Moose or Andie could say anything the studio door opened and the entire crew came in. Missy was leading them and when she saw Andie she sent her a teasing grin causing Andie to bury her face in Chase's thigh in hopes of hiding her blush.

"Missy must have said something really embarrassing to you." Chase teased running a finger gently down the side of Andie's face that was still exposed.

"But what's more embarrassing about it is that it's probably true." Andie said her voice muffled.

"What'd she say?" Chase asked.

"You want to know what I said muchacho?" Missy asked.

Chase nodded,

"Missy don't you dare." Andie said sitting up.

Missy grinned at her.

"I said that this summer is going to be full of you and Andie making hot, steamy, passionate love!"

Andie could have strangled Missy right then and there. Chase however grinned down at Andie,

"I really like the sound of that."

"You're as bad as she is!" Andie exclaimed.

Chase chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"No don't kiss me!" Andie said laughing.

Chase grinned and kissed her forehead,

"I'll kiss you whenever and wherever I want thank you very much."

Andie laughed and sat up before Chase could cover her lips with his own.

"Come on Boy Band, let's get started."

Andie hoisted herself to her feet and Chase soon followed. The rest of the crew took seats around Moose and Regulus and looked up at their leaders expectantly.

"Okay so we've got over half of the song done but the end is missing something." Chase said.

"Any suggestions on what exactly that could be?" Andie asked.

Andie and Chase looked around as the others thought about it for while.

"How about we keep the battles in right but add some sense to them?" Fly asked.

"Keep going," Andie said plopping down to the floor.

"Okay like let's say you and me battle, we need to plan it out just a little bit more." Fly said. "Plan moves so that we can do more tricks and have more jokes in them."

"I like that idea." Chase said glancing down at Andie lovingly as she rested her head against his leg.

"We've just got to figure out who's going to battle who." Cable said.

"Someone we normally wouldn't." Hair said.

"That sounds good." Andie said. "That'd probably take up the rest of the song."

"So we should like break up and pair up with someone you normally wouldn't." Chase said helping Andie to her feet.

Andie looked at her crew but before she could even move, someone linked arms with her. Giving her a goofy grin, Moose instantly began to explain just why they should battle.

"We've never danced against each other." He said. "Plus it'll give us a chance to catch up and you can give me _full_ details on everything that's happened to you because I only have some."

Andie laughed and nodded.

"Okay so who's paired up?" Chase asked.

Andie looked around, Chase and Kido, Fly and Monster which left Missy partnerless.

"Hey why it always gotta be me?" Missy whined.

Chuckling, Andie took out her phone.

"Don't worry Miss, I got the perfect partner for you."

Pressing the number two, Andie put the phone up to her ear.

"Yes?" He must have been sleep.

"Come down to MSA."

"What? Why?"

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Because I asked you to." She paused. "I need your help."

"Help with what little one?" Tyler asked slowly. "What are you getting me into?"

"My end of the year showcase, I need you to be partners with Missy."

"Since it has to do with the showcase and you already knew you couldn't do this without me—."

Andie rolled her eyes but grinned.

"—give me ten minutes."

"See you soon Ty."

After hanging up, Andie turned around to find Missy staring at her in disbelief.

"Missy it's not that big of a deal," Andie said sitting back down on the floor. "It's just Tyler."

The others took seats as well and began to talk.

"Tyler Gage," Missy said after a moment or two.

"What about him?" Andie asked stuffing her phone back in her pocket.

"He's going to be my partner?" Missy asked.

"Yep, at least I hope he agrees." Andie said shrugging.

Andie thought Missy was going to squeal but she didn't and Andie was proud.

"You're not going to squeal when you see him are you?"

Missy shook her head.

"I'll try not to."

"Good, cause I don't think he'll like that." Andie said smiling.

"Don't think I'll like what little one?"

Smiling, Andie looked over her shoulder to see Tyler coming through the studio doors.

"Nothing Ty," Andie gave him a sly grin. "Do you feel like dancing?"

Tyler smirked.

"When have I ever felt like not?"

**Okay it's three in the morning here. I should be in bed but I wanted to get this chapter finished before I went so um I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was a simple drama free chapter lol. Something that has kinda been needed. But I can't promise that for the next one cause Chase has to go home.**

**A/N-Am I the only one who likes to put their French fries on their hamburgers?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	42. Why Should I Worry?

** Why Should I Worry?**

**Hey guys, nothing special going on here. It's all sunny and stuff but I'm not going out there lol. I'm gonna stay inside where it's nice and cool and write….and laugh at new Robert Hoffman videos on Youtube lol. I probably should like go get some sleep but no I wanna write lol.**

**Um we've got some more dancing but the big plot for this chapter lol is that Chase has to go home. Oh boy it's going to be very interesting and we've probably got some more yelling coming our way.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Why Should I Worry?" in Oliver and Company and it's sung by Billy Joel.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

"We could just let Ty freestyle through the whole thing." Andie said thoughtfully to Chase as she went over to the stereo.

"Yea," Chase nodded before turning to Tyler. "Okay so, why we're doing the routine you can like freestyle around us and fit yourself in."

"Okay sounds good." Tyler nodded.

"And you should wear like a hoodie so no one knows who you are until you and Missy battle." Andie said. "It'll make the crowd go crazy."

Tyler smiled and nodded. He was just happy to see Andie smiling and laughing, even if half her face was purple and black.

"So who is gonna start off the battles?" Monster asked as Andie skipped through most of the song til she got to the part where they'd stopped last time.

"How about me and Andie?" Moose suggested. "Then Fly and Monster, Smiles and Cable, Chase and Kido and finally Tyler and Missy?"

"That should work." Smiles said.

"Ready with the music babe?" Chase asked looking at Andie over his shoulder.

She nodded and pressed play before running over to the small circle the group had formed. Moose took hold of her hand and pulled her into the middle of the circle.

"We're first." He told her grinning.

"You wanna start off?" Andie asked grinning.

Moose shook his head,

"You go."

Andie huffed,

"Fine."

They mostly played around with each other, figuring out what tricks they could do that involved both people and would leave the crowd in awe. Each group had to come up with a sort of theme, something that the audience would be able to see clearly and know what it was about.

"Can you come back tomorrow Ty?" Andie asked after thirty minutes later as they all got ready to leave.

"Yea," Tyler nodded. "I can't stay long but I can come."

"So we'll figure you and Missy's out first then." Andie replied slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Before Tyler could say anything, his phone started ringing.

"Hey Mac what's up?"

Andie watched Tyler's face fall and soon he looked worried.

"Are you sure it's tonight?" Tyler listened. "When are they gonna start?"

"Ty," Andie said quietly. "What's going on?"

Tyler held up a finger,

"What time is it now?" Tyler listened again. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Ty what's up?"

Tyler shoved his phone into his pocket and looked at Andie.

"You need to get home." He said. "You need to get home now."

"Why?" Andie asked. "Tyler what's going on."

"PJ is getting out of jail." Tyler said.

Andie stared at him,

"PJ, the one who shot Skinny?"

Tyler nodded,

"You gotta get home though," Tyler twisted his cap. "Apparently a lot of people aren't too happy about it and then you've got the ones who are."

"There are gonna be fights." Andie whispered.

"More than you can imagine." Tyler said. "Mac says they've already started."

"And PJ, is he looking for you?" Andie asked.

"Don't worry about that." Tyler said.

Andie's eyes widened.

"So he is looking for you. Ty what are you going to do?"

"Chase," Tyler said looking over Andie's head. "Take Andie home and make sure she stays there."

"Okay," Chase nodded. "But dude what's going on?"

"Nearly two years ago there was this guy named PJ," Tyler explained. "He thought he was tough stuff and he was, he ruled a lot of the streets because he had money."

"Our little brother Skinny was a clown," Andie said quietly. "Ty and Mac had gone to a party and left Skinny at home but the stupid head followed and broke into Pj's car."

"PJ and some friends drove by in a different car and shot him." Tyler said.

"Killed him," Andie looked up at Tyler. "They caught PJ and I thought they put him away for life."

"He paid someone to let him out." Tyler shrugged. "I knew it was just a matter of time before he did."

"So everyone needs to go home and stay, cause it's gonna be dangerous out there tonight." Andie said. "We should hurry and everyone try to either be home or on the good side of town before the sun goes down."

The crew nodded and everyone began to hurry to leave.

"Send either me or Andie text once you're home." Chase called after them.

"Alright see you tomorrow little one, hopefully." Tyler said hugging her and kissing the side of her head. "Bye guys."

After various goodbyes to each other, the crew went their separate ways. Andie and Chase headed over to Chase's SUV hand in hand.

"So, I guess you'll be calling me late tonight huh?" Andie asked.

Chase sighed and nodded before opening the passenger door for him.

"I'll try and call you before midnight." He said apologetically.

"It's fine," Andie said before he closed the door.

When Chase climbed into the drivers' side, he flexed his fingers on the steering wheel before starting it up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Andie asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded,

"I'll be okay."

Andie frowned, that was not the right answer in her book. But Andie decided to just let it go and as she rubbed his arm gently, she felt Chase relax on the way to her house.

"Thanks for the ride." Andie said quietly when they pulled up. "Remember don't come back down around here tonight."

Chase nodded and Andie ran the hand on his arm up to his shoulder and around to cup the back of his neck. She scooted over in her seat and pulled Chase into a kiss. She could tell he really didn't want to go home and she felt for him. His hands held her face close to his even after they broke apart.

"Chase," Andie said gently. "I'll still be here when the yelling is over with."

Chase nodded and pressed his lips against her once more.

"Promise?" He asked quietly.

Andie smiled before nodding, usually she was the one to ask that.

"I promise."

Then Andie climbed from the car and after one final wave to Chase, she hurried up to the front door and went inside.

Chase sighed and pulled away from the curb, he didn't take the high way home. That way he could stall as much as possible. But he'd promise Andie he wouldn't go back down around the street part of Baltimore. The yelling he was ready for, but if his mother started calling Andie names again he'd lose it.

When Chase pulled up to his house, he found that both parents cars were in the drive way.

"Perfect," He muttered climbing out the car. "Just perfect."

Chase remembered though that Blake had told him to come get him before he went inside. So taking the back way around, Chase headed over to Blake's pool house. He knocked three times before turning to look up at the house. Their fathers' study light was on and Chase knew that was where the argument would take place.

"You're home earlier than I expected."

Chase shrugged and looked back at Blake.

"I just figured I should get his over with."

Blake nodded,

"Smart."

The brothers walked side by side up to the back door and Blake slowly pushed it open. It was quiet in the house, the only noise coming from the kitchen where Mark was probably making dinner.

"Your parents want to see you in your fathers study." Ann said the moment she saw them.

"Thanks Ann," Chase said sighing.

Blake sent him a sad smile before following him up the steps. The door to their fathers' study was wide open so they couldn't have snuck by it if they tried.

"Come in and sit down Chase." Their mother said calmly. "We have a lot to talk about."

Chase trudged into the study and plopped down into his normal seat. Blake took a seat in the chair next to his.

"You paid her father to come and take her away." Chase said quietly. "Could you sink any lower?"

His parents ignored him,

"I trust that you spent this weekend letting her down easy?" Mrs. Collins asked.

Chase stared at her.

"Um, no." He said. "I spent this weekend telling her how much I love her."

Mrs. Collins glared at him.

"Chase dear, you've got to end this foolish relationship sooner or later." She sighed. "This is nothing more than a phase and soon you'll be back to liking girls like Taylor."

Chase rolled his eyes,

"This is not a phase, Andie and I are going to be together forever."

"Son how can you be so sure?" Mr. Collins asked.

Chase sent a glare his way.

"Because I love her."

"I honestly don't understand how you can be in love with a whore."

Before Chase knew it, he was on his feet. Anger burning in his eyes and his fists balling up at his side.

"Mother," He said through gritted teeth." Andie is not a whore. She has never been and she never will be."

"I've heard things Chase dear." Mrs. Collins said. "People have shown me pictures of her."

"No!" Chase yelled. "That's how we broke up last time, I won't go through that again."

"You all broke up?" Mr. Collins asked. "When?"

"None of your business." Chase snapped.

"So all isn't perfect in your relationship." Mrs. Collins said smirking.

"Mother," Blake said warningly. "Leave Chase alone, he and Andie are doing fine."

"But he says they have already broken up once before." Mrs. Collins said. "Who's to say it won't happen again?"

"I won't let it." Chase nearly yelled. "I won't lose her, not again."

"But Chase darling there are so many other nice young girls out there that you could choose from." Mrs. Collins said. "One who's parents do something like what we do."

"So you want me to marry a girl because of her social status?" Chase asked.

Mrs. Collins nodded happily.

"Well I refuse," Chase said. "One day I'm going to ask Andie to marry me."

"You do that and I won't have a son named Chase any more."

Both Chase and Blake were in shock. Their mother had just threatened that if Chase married the girl he loved, she'd disown him.

"Mother you can't be serious." Blake said.

"Oh I'm very serious." Mrs. Collins nodded. "Same goes for you if you that colored girl."

"That colored girl." Blake said slowly and Chase knew he just might blow a fuse.

"So in the end are you planning on not having any sons at all?" Chase asked before Blake could start to go off.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Collins asked innocently.

"Well you've already gotten rid of Alex," Blake said. "It's pretty clear that you both hate him and now you're threatening to disown us if we marry the girls we love!"

"Well if you both would just simply do as you're told." Mr. Collins said.

"No," Chase yelled. "I will not do as I'm told when it's not what I want to do!"

"What you want to do isn't important right now son." Mr. Collins said. "Besides you act as if you wouldn't still have Andie."

"What?" Chase asked confused.

"If you were to marry a girl that your mother and I want you to, you could still have Andie as a mistress." Mr. Collins said. "It's not uncommon now."

"That's disgusting." Blake said.

"I want Andie and only her," Chase said.

"What will you do when you start to have kids?" Mrs. Collins asked. "It's quite clear that she won't care for them, she'll leave you the lot of them and then you'll be wishing you had of married who we wanted you to."

"When Andie and I have kids it'll be the best thing in the world." Chase shrugged. "You'd think you two would get your act together so I'd let you see them."

"Why would we want to see them?" Mrs. Collins asked.

Chase opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"I'm done," He said shaking his head. "I'm done with you, I'm done with him and I'm freaking done with being part of this family."

Before either parent could say anything, Chase disappeared from the room.

"Blake, " Mr. Collins said as his oldest son turned to leave. "Talk to him, make him see reason."

"No," Blake shook his head. "I can't make him see reason when I don't agree with the reason he's supposed to be seeing."

Blake left before they could say anything as well. He found Chase throwing clothes into a rather large duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"What does it look like Blake?" Chase asked not missing a beat in the throwing the clothes into the bag.

"Where will you go?"

Chase shrugged and stuffed his phone charger into his bag.

"Where will you sleep tonight?"

"If I have to," Chase began stuffing about half of his boxers into the bag. "My car."

Blake snorted.

"Why don't you call Andie?"

"Because Sarah's got enough on her plate without having to take me in." Chase replied.

"How do you know she will?"

Chase shot him a look,

"Blake this is Sarah we're talking about." He ran a hand through his hair while looking around his room to see if he had forgotten anything. "If she finds out that I'm staking out in my car she'll force me to stay there."

Blake smiled.

"Where are you planning on parking your car tonight?"

Chase shrugged, forgetting what he'd promised Andie.

"I was thinking the MSA parking lot."

Blake nodded and let Chase walk past him.

"I'm looking for a house tonight."

Chase stopped at the top of the stairs to look back at his brother.

"To buy?"

Blake rolled his eyes,

"No just for fun." At Chase's glare he chuckled. "Of course to buy, I don't think I can live here much longer."

Chase nodded putting his head down.

"When you moving?"

"I want to first week of summer." Blake said shrugging.

Chase nodded.

"I'll help, Andie and the crew probably will to." He shuffled his feet.

"I want you to move in with me."

Chase's head snapped up to look at Blake in surprise.

"Really?"

Blake nodded smiling at his little brother,

"I can't leave you here." He nodded to the ceiling where their parents were. "I'm not as cruel as them."

"Well you could." Chase said. "I'm just not sure that it wouldn't be a battle field when you'd come to visit."

Blake smiled,

"All the more reason for you to come and move in with me."

Chase grinned and nodded,

"Thanks Blake."

"No problem little brother," Blake took out his phone from his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chase nodded and headed down the stairs. Blake dialed a number on his phone but didn't press call until he heard the front door shut.

"Andie," He said the moment the girl picked. "I need your help."

"What's up Blake?" Andie asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Chase has left, packed a bag and left." Blake said. "He said he's planning on sleeping in his car in the MSA parking lot."

"Is he stupid! I told him not to go back down around there!" Andie exclaimed. "How long ago did he leave?"

"He just left, I was hoping you could talk him out of it." Blake said.

"I'm gonna bash his stupid head in!" Andie said. "What was he thinking? Sleeping in the car. In the MSA parking lot!"

"Call me if it doesn't work out." Blake said.

"Okay."

Blake hung up the phone and chuckled. Chase was in trouble.

Andie told Sarah where she was going and why and Sarah demanded that Andie bring Chase back to the house so she could have a talk with him. On her way to MSA, Andie watched the sun set. Cursing under her breath, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a gun shot went off in the distance. PJ hadn't been out of jail twenty four hours and things were already starting to look bad. It didn't take Andie long to get to MSA and she saw his SUV parked over in the corner.

"Chase," Andie muttered rubbing her head tiredly. "You shouldn't be down here."

Andie ducked behind a trash can when she saw a bunch of people running down the street. Most of them had bats and chains and Andie could smell the alcohol on them. Why did Chase have to pick that night to leave his house?

"Come on guys, Pj's house is this way." The drunkest one said.

With a yell that started the others up, the leader led the guys down the street.

Making her way over to the truck, Andie knocked loudly on the passenger window and smirked when Chase jumped about a foot in the air.

"Andie what are you doing here?" Chase asked opening the door for her.

"What are you doing out here?" Andie asked. "Sleeping in your car in the MSA parking lot. I told you it's not safe! Not tonight anyway!"

Chase shrugged,

"Couldn't stay at that house anymore."

"And you didn't come to my house because?" Andie demanded.

"Because Sarah's got enough to deal with." Chase replied.

Andie opened her mouth to say something but somewhere very close there was a gun shot. Chase spun around in his seat, his eyes wide.

"Get in here!"

He took hold of Andie's arm and tugged her into the SUV. Andie had just slammed the door shut when a sleek black car went speeding down the street, its music blaring.

"We've gotta get out of here." Andie said. "Chase come on we talk about this at my house."

Chase watched Andie's face, she looked worried.

"Alright,"

He started up the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh this is bad." Andie muttered looking out the window at all the people who were running up and down the streets. "This is so bad."

"Andie how high up was this PJ guy?" Chase asked.

"Pretty high." Andie said. "If PJ told you to jump you asked how high."

"Everyone except Tyler." Chase said and Andie nodded.

"Tyler doesn't answer to anyone but Nora and back before he met her he didn't answer to anyone." Andie sighed. "I think PJ didn't like Tyler cause he could dance."

Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Tyler says it's just because he's PJ but I think it went deeper than that." Andie shrugged.

Andie's phone began to ring loudly and she answered it without looking at the name.

"How bad is it down there?" She asked.

"Well they set the Holly street plaza on fire."

Andie's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yea, all of it, gone." Tyler sighed. "Nothing but ashes."

"Son of—."

"Language little one," Tyler said. "Are you at home?"

"Almost." Andie said.

"Is Chase with you?" Tyler asked.

"Yea."

"Let me talk to him,"

Andie frowned,

"What are you about to tell him that you can't tell me?"

"Andie," Tyler warned.

Andie handed Chase the phone with no hesitation. Chase glanced at it before taking it and pressing it to his ear,

"Hello?"

"Chase man, I need you to not let Andie out of your sight tonight." Tyler said.

"Okay," Chase said slowly. "Why?"

"Because I know Andie and she's going to try and come down here." Tyler said. "It's not safe and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Okay Tyler," Chase nodded. "I'll do it."

"Thanks man," Tyler said. "Could you give the phone back to Andie?"

Chase did as he was told and Andie pressed the phone to her ear.

"Little one," Tyler said. "You're not to leave the house no matter what."

"But Ty I wanna see it."

"No Andie,"

"But—."

"No," Tyler said firmly. "Tomorrow you can come see not tonight."

Andie huffed,

"Andie promise me you'll stay in the house tonight."

Andie rolled her eyes,

"I promise."

"Alright I'll call you later little one."

Andie and Tyler hung up and Chase gently placed his hand on her thigh. Andie looked down at his hand before giving him a small smile.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"They burned down a whole plaza." Andie said. "It wasn't all that big only four shops but it was like the place where everyone hung out during the summer."

Chase nodded,

"Was any one hurt?"

"Probably," Andie nodded. "But I won't know until tomorrow."

Chase squeezed her leg and Andie put her hand on top of his.

"Oh and Sarah plans to give you a talk when we get home." Andie said grinning.

"You told her?" Chase groaned.

"Chase she's been watching the news, she knows that people are both upset and happy about PJ getting out. She demanded to know where exactly I thought I was going." Andie said still grinning. "I had to tell her."

Chase sighed and took hold of her hand.

"Well, we're here." He said pulling into the drive way.

Andie had just opened her mouth to say something when there was another gun shot.

"We should get inside." Chase said looking around.

Andie nodded and opened her door. She had just stepped outside when suddenly someone was on her. They'd thrown their whole body at her and Andie let out a hair raising scream.

"D, I need your help." She'd been crying. "Girl, I'm bleeding all over the place!"

Andie who had been trying hard to the person off of her stopped.

"Felicia?"

**Hehe, cliffhanger. I hadn't originally intended that to happen, but um did you guys like it? It's got some violence in it but none that you can see.**

**A/N-Oh and any ideas on what's happen to Felicia and why exactly she's bleeding all over the place?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	43. Come Little Children

** Come Little Children**

**Hey guys, yea the last chapter was pretty intense huh? I hadn't planned for it to be like that but it turned out that way. It's 8:25 right now and I just told Gweak I'd update so she can calm down and not strangle the Elder Collins lol. I know most of you want to.**

**Um in this chapter we find out what the hell is up with Felicia and why she's bleeding all over the place and some other stuff. We've got violence, lots and lots of violence. A visit from Tuck and Billy and a sort of riot but no one from the crew is going to be involved. Not even Andie and Chase.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Come Little Children" from Hocus Pocus and it's sung by Sarah Jessica Parker.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine and Moose would belong to one of my best friends.**

Andie stood Felicia up so she was standing on her own and stared at her. Blood was smeared all over her face,

"Where are you bleeding from?" Andie asked.

Felicia held up her right hand and Andie gasped before backing into Chase.

"Whoa!" Chase exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

Andie could only stare, Felicia's hand was covered in blood but her right index finger was the worst. The tip of her finger was hanging off the rest of her finger, like someone had tried to slice it off but didn't completely finish the job. Felicia looked at the slightly dangling tip that was hanging on by a thread of skin and screamed.

"Stop screaming!" Andie yelled grabbing her arms and struggling not to shake her. "Sarah can fix this, she's a nurse."

Andie turned Felicia and after looking back at Chase who looked horrified, she guided the hysterical girl up to the front door. Taking her keys out of her pocket, Andie unlocked the front door and helped Felicia inside.

"Sarah!" She called. "Sarah we've got a major problem!"

"What is it Andie?" Sarah came from the kitchen.

There was the smash of glass breaking and Andie looked around Felicia to see what had happen. Sarah had dropped the dish she'd been drying,

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked rushing to help Andie sit her on the couch.

"I don't know," Andie said. "Chase and I had just gotten out of the car and she jumped on me."

"I didn't mean to." Felicia muttered. "I just—."

"Shh, it doesn't matter now." Andie said as Sarah headed up to her room to get something. "Felicia I need you to tell me who did this to you."

"Friends of PJ." Felicia muttered. "They stormed my house, I was in the kitchen and one of them took a knife from the drawer. I didn't see him do it and they were getting mad cause I wasn't too happy that PJ was getting out jail. The one with the knife got mad when I said something smart, he was trying to cut my hand off but I moved it."

Andie sucked in a breath as she put Felicia's hand on top of a towel.

"If the tip falls off I'm going to cry." Felicia said watching her finger intently.

"So will I." Andie said scrunching her face up.

"Charlie and Aydan are asleep so Felicia you can't scream. Andie there is a bottle on the top shelf of the bookcase, get it." Sarah said coming back down stairs with a small black bag. "Chase I need you to sit behind Felicia and hold her tightly."

"You're gonna sew it back on aren't you?" Andie asked dragging a chair over to the seven foot tall bookshelf.

Sarah nodded and Andie noticed that Chase's eyes widened but he sat behind Felicia and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her arms were pent under his so she couldn't jerk away.

"Shouldn't I like be asleep while you're doing this?" Felicia asked watching Sarah move the towel with her hand on it onto her lap.

"Technically yes, but I don't have anything to put you to sleep with." Sarah said.

"We could knock her out?" Andie suggested standing on her tip toes on the chair to reach the very top shelf.

"And give her a concussion." Chase said smirking.

Andie stuck her tongue out at him. She felt around the top shelf for a moment before her fingers found the glass bottle and wrapped around it. She pulled it down to look at it,

"Vodka?" She asked jumping down from the chair. "Sarah are you should be drinking and doing this?"

"It's for Felicia." Sarah said.

"Numb the pain?" Andie asked sitting the bottle on the table.

Sarah nodded and opened her black bag.

"Then give it here." Felicia said stretching out her good hand.

Andie handed her the bottle and popped the top for her. Felicia took a swig and scrunched her face up.

"Keep drinking." Sarah said pulling out some black thread and a needle.

"You're really about to do this." Chase said staring at the needle and thread in shock.

"It's not safe to leave the house." Sarah shrugged. "And if we wait she could lose it forever."

"You ready Felicia?" Andie asked watching Sarah thread the needle.

Felicia shook her head and took another gulp of the Vodka.

Andie watched Sarah poke the needle through the tip of the finger first before she poked it through the part of the finger Felicia could feel. Felicia let out a hiss and took another drink of Vodka. Andie knew that she tried to flinch away by the way her muscles in her arms contracted but Chase had a firm grip on her. Andie was fine watching Sarah sew her finger back on, until it started to bleed.

"Oh I can't watch." Andie muttered the moment blood started oozing out of the index finger.

"I need you to stay here and hold her forearms down," Sarah said not looking up.

Andie pressed down on Felicia's forearms but turned her head so that her face was buried in Chase's shoulder. She heard Felicia give a colorful string of curses before she downed another gulp of the Vodka.

"Andie I need another towel." Sarah said about ten minutes later.

Andie nodded and jumped to her feet. Taking the stairs two at a time she careful though not to wake Aydan and Charlie cause that was all the need was for the two of them to see this girl with the tip of index finger hanging off. Andie grabbed two towels just in case and sprinted back down stairs. She helped Sarah get them under Felicia's hand before sitting back down and putting her face back in Chase's shoulder.

"You still with us Felicia?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Barely." Felicia whispered.

"Well I'm almost done." Sarah said. "About ten more stitches."

Andie heard Felicia groan and the Vodka bottle was put back up to her lips.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Sarah let out a big sigh and picked up her scissors. She cut the tread before using a lighter to mesh the ends together.

"All done Felicia."

Felicia opened one eye and looked at her hand before whimpering.

"I can't move it."

"I should think not." Sarah said. "It hasn't been fully attached for ten seconds and you're wanting it to move. Give it time dear."

Sarah then cleaned Felicia's hand and wrapped up her fingers,

"This way you won't hurt it." Sarah said. "Much."

"Do you got any pain pills?" Felicia asked.

"You can't have them til the morning." Sarah said. "Alcohol and pain pills do not go well together."

Chase moved from behind Felicia but together he and Andie propped her up on the pillows. Felicia was basically unconscious so Andie gently twisted the Vodka bottle from her hands.

"She drank half of it." Andie muttered holding it up.

"I actually expected her to drink it all." Sarah shrugged. "Put it back where you got it from."

Andie nodded and went back over to the chair, she climbed up into it before standing on her tip toes and pushing the bottle all the way to the back where she found it.

"I'm going to bed now." Sarah said. "Don't open the door for anyone,"

"Yep." Andie nodded.

"Aydan and Charlie are in Charlie's room." Sarah said. "You're bedroom isn't close enough to me."

Andie smiled,

"See you in the morning." She said.

"That's what we want." Sarah said before disappearing upstairs with her bag.

"What did she mean?" Chase asked.

"Oh if I see her in the morning and we haven't seen each other all night that means that the night went smoothly, no one tried to break in, no one shot at the house, stuff like that and that's what we want."

Chase nodded.

"Come on, let's go, leave Felicia in peace." Andie said holding out her hand to Chase. He smiled slightly before taking hold of it and following her upstairs.

"Let me guess," He said when he saw her sit in the computer chair. "You don't plan on going to sleep."

Andie shook her head.

"Not tonight." She picked out her window and watched two people with bats run down the street. "Too risky."

Chase sat down on Andie's bed and watched her turn on her computer.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently.

"Someone has got to have loaded up what the Holly Street Plaza looks like by now." Andie explained.

Chase nodded and leaned back on the bed. His phone started to ring and he answered it without looking at the name.

"Hello?"

"Sup white boy?"

Chase sat up, frowning.

"Who's this?"

Andie turned her chair look at Chase,

"Don't you recognize my voice? Bet you put D on the phone she'd recognize my voice."

Chase sudden glared at the floor and Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"How'd you get my number Tuck?"

Andie's eyes widened.

"You've got more important things to worry about white boy."

"Like?" Chase snapped.

"Don't get snappy with me," Tuck said, Chase could practically hear him smirking. "You might wanna look out the window though."

Chase's head snapped up and he turned on Andie's bed to peek out the window. There, standing in the middle of the street facing Andie's house were Tuck and Billy. Both of them had bats and from what Chase could tell, both of them were smiling.

"What is he doing here?" Andie asked looking out the window as well.

"Tell D, I'm out here cause I want to talk."

"Talk about what?" Andie demanded snatching the phone away from Chase.

"Just come out here D, bring your white boy too." Tuck said.

"We're not coming out there." Andie said. "No way, how do we know the rest of the 410 ain't out there hiding in the bushes waiting to jump us?"

Tuck laughed,

"Cause the 410 is too busy searching for Felicia."

Andie held back a smirk.

"You still have failed to answer my question Tuck." She said. "Why do you want us to come outside?"

"I just wanna talk." Tuck said.

"And Billy?" Chase asked.

"He's just here cause he wants to be." Tuck said. "He'll be good."

Chase and Andie looked at each other.

"We'll stay out here all night D." Tuck said. "So you two better get your asses out here."

"Tell them what we'll do during the night." Billy said excitedly.

"Oh yea," Tuck said. "This sure is a nice looking truck you got out here white boy."

Both Chase and Andie pressed their faces closer to the window to see what Tuck had pulled out of his pocket.

"But you know those things aren't flame resistant are they?" Tuck asked.

"They're not knife resistant either." Billy laughed. "And I've been aching to slit some tires."

Andie stood up and huffed,

"Come on." She muttered.

"We're coming." Chase told Tuck before hanging up.

Andie opened her closet door and threw a few things out of it before emerging with a bat of her own.

"Just in case." She said before taking Chase's hand and pulling him from the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Andie muttered when they reached the front door.

"Andie if we don't go out there they're going to stay out there all night, vandalize my SUV and still be there in the morning." Chase said before he reached around her to quietly open the front door. "Come on let's go."

Taking Andie's hand in his own, Chase pulled her outside and she gently shut the door behind them. They walked down the sidewalk and into the deserted street, it's only occupants being Tuck and Billy.

"What do you want Tuck?" Andie asked shouldering the bat behind both shoulders.

"Come talk to me white boy." Tuck said.

Andie put a hand on Chase's arm as he moved to follow him but Chase shook his head.

"Well be fine," He said. "We're gonna stay in your sight, right?"

"Of course." Tuck nodded.

Andie watched through slits as Chase walked away with Tuck. They were about twenty feet away from Billy and Andie when they finally stopped.

"Okay listen here white boy." Tuck said glaring up at Chase. "I'm going to give you one last chance,"

"To do what?" Chase asked.

"Leave D alone." Tuck said. "You know nothing about her."

"I'm not leaving her alone." Chase snapped. "She's my girlfriend."

"Yea, yea and you love you," Tuck waved a hand. "Blah, blah, blah. You have no idea what she was like before she started going to that snotty school."

"That's in the past." Chase growled. "What's important is what's going on right now."

Tuck glared up at Chase before suddenly smirking.

"Aw the two love birds have gone to bed together."

Chase's glare hardened.

"Shut up Tuck," He spat.

"Don't tell me she was horrible." Tuck said smirking. "I always imagined she'd be the best in her line of work."

He smirked at Chase's confused glare.

"You do know that Andie's a hoe right?"

Chase lost it, he didn't yell or anything. He simply balled up his right fist and swung. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh when Chase's fist hit Tuck in the eye and Tuck tumbled to the ground.

Andie had been watching Tuck and Chase intently, but when Chase hit Tuck she'd not been expecting it. She watched Chase turn away from Tuck the second after her hit him and run his fingers through his hair painfully. He didn't see Tuck stand up and swing the bat,

"Cha—!" Andie's holler was cut off before she could finish it when Billy's fist suddenly hit her between her shoulders just below where she was shouldering the bat. Andie's eyes widened and she crumbled to her knees.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard Chase yelled.

Tuck's bat hit the concrete, telling Andie he'd swung again but missed. Andie spin around to look at Billy who was smirking down at her.

"I'ma kick you're ass." She said letting go of her bat and clambering to her feet.

"Oh really?" Billy taunted throwing his bat onto Sarah's grass. "I don't even need that to beat you up."

Andie balled up her fists and launched herself at Billy's tall figure.

Chase's back was killing him, not to mention Tuck just tried to take his face off with the bat.

"Get up white boy." Tuck yelled kicking Chase in the stomach. "I said get up!"

Chase grabbed hold of Tuck's foot when he moved to kick him again and pulled. With a yell, Tuck fell to the ground and Chase was able to stand up. He grabbed hold of Tuck's collar and cocked back his fist.

Andie and Billy were rolling around on the concrete ground. Andie kicked and punched and did all that she had to just to cause Billy some sort of pain. She was moving too fast for him to actually get a good hit on her,

"You fight so girly." Billy taunted when he caught her right fist that she was about to punch him with.

Fire blazed in Andie's eyes and she swung her leg fist which hit Billy in the eye.

"Who—are—you—to—call—me—GIRLY!" Andie punched him in the face hard with each word.

No one was allowed to call her girly.

Andie punched Billy one last time before jumping to her feet and kicking him. She wasn't even half way finished when suddenly sirens could be heard. Police sirens.

"Oh shit." Billy muttered jumping to his feet. "Yo Tuck the cops is coming!"

Without even waiting for his friend, Billy took off running down the street.

"Coward." Andie muttered.

Turning to Chase and Tuck she saw that those two were still fighting. Andie ran over to them and shoved her arms between them, elbowing them apart.

"The cops are coming!" Andie yelled. "This over!"

Tuck stopped throwing punches when he heard cops were coming. He back up and snatched up his bat.

"This is not over white boy." He spat blood into the neighbors' yard.

Chase glared at him,

"No it's not."

Tuck pointed at him before running to snatch up Billy's bat and disappearing down the street just like Billy. The cops were getting closer, Andie however could hear something else. People yelling and screaming,

"Do you hear that?" Andie asked.

Chase closed his eyes, listening.

"Yea and it means we need to get inside." He bent to pick up her bat and began to pull her toward the house.

Andie however could see the shadows of people running toward them from the way Tuck and Billy went.

"Andie," Chase said pulling her a little harder. "Come on."

She let him pull her toward the house and just before they closed the door they heard a gun shot. Closer than any of the others had been.

"Come on!" Andie said running toward the stairs.

They clambered up the stairs and both of them jumped onto her bed and scrambled over to the window. The cops and the people met right in the middle of the street. The people were yelling and waving bats and chains and guns, while the cops were flashing their lights and blaring their sirens.

"What's going on out there?"

Both Andie and Chase turned around to see Sarah standing in the door way, Charlie in her arms and Aydan holding tightly to her leg.

"Andie!" Aydan yelled running over to her.

"It's okay Dan," Andie said hugging the little girl close.

Both she and Chase looked back out the windows, the cops were out of their cars now. Guns pointed at the people, some of them backed up a little but the drunkest or angriest ones stepped forward and still yelled and cursed at them.

"There's a better view downstairs." Andie muttered climbing off her bed.

"Andie no!" Sarah said.

Andie, Chase, and Aydan sat in front of the window. Aydan's face was buried in Andie's shirt but the two older teenagers had their eyes looking over the bottom of the window at the fights that were taking place.

"Someone's gonna get shot." Andie muttered. "Most likely a policeman."

"What makes you say that?" Chase asked.

Before Andie could reply another shot rang through the air and one of the police man closet to Andie's house fell to the ground.

There were screams and more gun shots.

Aydan and Charlie started crying.

Chase pulled Andie away from the window and Sarah called 911.

"What are they gonna do?" Andie demanded. "The police are already down here!"

Sarah had just opened her mouth to reply when the next to the one Chase and Andie had been looking out of shattered.

**Ha, I wouldn't call that a cliffhanger. Oh no it's just a to be continued sort of thing lol. Well it's 12:19 here and I have to go to bed. Don't know why since I've got nothing to do tomorrow but still bed sounds pretty good right now lol**

**A/N-This is probably my most violent chapter ever. Things are gonna calm down though, I promise.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	44. Baby

** Baby**

**Hey guys, it's Saturday and you guys might get two chapters. I'm not sure, I've been distracted all day with Youtube lol. They've got some funny stuff on there. Eh, I'm supposed to go dancing later tonight but I ain't sure if I want to or not, probably not lol. Although I might be mad lol.**

**Okay the last chapter was pretty intense huh? So we're gonna calm things down in this chapter lol. Get Felicia on her feet, find out if anyone was killed at the little mini riot in front of Andie's house and some other stuff I guess.**

**A/N-This one is named after Ashanti's "Baby" I really like that song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie wasn't exactly sure when all the fighting stopped. She just knew that suddenly the guns stopped firing and the night air was just filled with people yelling and screaming. Police men could be heard yelling into their radios and cell phones were ringing everywhere.

She was lying under Chase who had pushed her all the way over to the couch where Felicia's was lying as flat as she possibly could. Aydan was shaking and crying in her arms and she could hear Charlie crying.

"Are you guys all right?" Sarah's voice asked after a moment or two.

Andie tried to tell her she was fine but she was shaking a little too bad to say anything. She rolled onto her back to find Chase hovering over her, his eyebrows knitted together and his eye full of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting up so he was on his knees.

Before Andie could answer he began to go over her himself. Touching almost every part of her,

"Andie?" He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," She whispered.

Andie sat up and pried Aydan's arms from around her,

"Aydan look at me." Andie said firmly.

When Andie finally got Aydan looked over and somewhat calmed down she looked at Felicia who was sitting up on the couch holding her bandaged hand close and starting out the window with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Felicia?" Andie shook her knee causing her to jump. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." Felicia nodded. "I'm okay."

Andie nodded and with Chase's help she clambered to her feet. Looking around the house the only thing that had been damaged was the window.

"So where's the bullet hole?" Andie asked looking around and holding Aydan tighter.

"What?" Chase asked taking Charlie as Sarah handed the seven year old to him.

"The window was broken by a bullet right?" Andie asked looking around. "The window didn't stop the bullet, where'd it go?"

With Aydan still in her arms, Andie moved slowly around the house. She stood in front of the broken window and turned so that her back was to it, she looked around frowning slightly.

Andie was just about to walk away from the shattered window when suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder tightly. If Aydan hadn't been in her arms, Andie would have spun around and punched whoever was holding her. But she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

Andie screamed.

Spinning around, Andie was ready to kick the shit out of someone since her hands were full.

"Whoa! Whoa!" A deep voice said raising its hands in surrender as the house was suddenly filled with screams and Chase was making his way over to hurt someone.

Andie squinted into the darkness to see that it was just Mac,

"God damn it Mac." She almost yelled. "Why you gotta scare me like that?"

"My bad D," Mac said climbing through the window. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright."

"Where's Ty?" Andie asked.

"At the house with Camille and Malcolm." Mac said. "We tried to call you but you didn't answer."

Andie put Aydan on the ground and searched her pockets.

"My phone's upstairs." She said after a moment or two. "Why'd you need to call me?"

"PJ," Mac said. "He's dead."

Andie's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" She whispered. "When? How? No better who?"

"About an hour ago, they found him shot in the head by the Dragon and no one knows who." Mac said.

"So the ones who were for PJ are angry huh?" Chase asked.

Mac nodded.

"Well I've gotta get back, we just had to make sure you were okay."

Andie took a deep breath but nodded.

"You should go before the camera crews get here." She said. "If his crew see you on TV over here they're gonna come down here."

Mac sighed,

"I know, I'm going." He climbed back out the window but hugged Andie. "Call either me or Tyler in the morning."

"Will do," Andie said. "And be careful."

Mac gave her a thumbs up before walking down the driveway and disappearing into the hysterical crowd.

"We should get this glass cleaned up." Sarah said.

"We can put Aydan and Charlie in the armchair." Andie said quietly to Chase.

He followed her over to the brown chair and the two of them sat the boy and girl in them. Andie took the TV and turned it so that it faced them and turned it on, she flipped through the stations until she found Danny Phantom.

"That should hold them," She muttered before going over to Chase and Sarah who were already working on picking up the big pieces of glass. Andie sunk to her knees next to Chase and began to help.

Sirens from ambulances could be heard now and some lady was screaming and crying. Andie guessed that the cop that got shot was dead, but she wondered how many normal people had been shot and killed. When one police officer got shot, the others go crazy and start firing away. Well at least that's what they did tonight.

Andie's attention though was brought to Chase when he let out a small groan. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, he moved slowly to bend forward and reach out to pick up glass and it looked as if it hurt him to.

"The bat!" Andie whispered.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Andie replied shaking her head. "Just talking to myself."

Andie then turned her head slightly to look at Chase,

'Are you alright?' She mouthed.

He nodded wincing slightly.

Andie's eyes narrowed.

'Liar.'

Chase shook his head before looking at Sarah and Andie nodded with a sigh. They couldn't talk about his injuries because Sarah was right there and they weren't even supposed to be outside. She'd kill the both of them. It wasn't until she thought about it, did Andie notice the burning pain inbetween her shoulder blades. Where Billy had hit her. She rolled her shoulders and frowned, that really hurt.

"The rest of this I can sweep up." Sarah said. "In the morning."

"So what now?" Aydan asked from her seat in the armchair.

Sarah stood up and went to look out the window.

"We go back to bed," She said after a moment or two. "The camera crew can't interview any of us."

"How come?" Charlie asked.

"Cause the bad guys' friends will know that you guys know me and that I know Tyler," Andie explained. "And they'll come down here hurting people."

Charlie nodded and turned his eyes back to the TV.

"Can we sleep with you Sarah?" Aydan asked.

Sarah nodded and looked at Andie and Chase.

"I'm going back to my room." Andie said. "I've got a view of the scene from there."

"I promised Tyler not to let Andie out of my sight tonight." Chase said.

Sarah nodded. Both Aydan and Charlie jumped up and ran over to Sarah. She picked up Charlie and took Aydan's hand in her own.

"We'll put a sheet over the window." Andie told her before Sarah could ask.

Sarah smiled tiredly at her.

"Thank you Andie."

Andie nodded and watched her guardian disappear up the steps.

"Hey Andie," Chase said quietly.

"Hmm?" She turned to find him bending over Felicia.

"Wasn't she just awake?" He asked straightening and wincing.

"Dude, you try having your finger almost slice off and then have bullets soaring over your head and see if you don't pass out." Andie said walking over to her.

She made sure Felicia was breathing before taking Chase's hand and pulling him toward the stairs.

"She's fine, now go wait for me in my room while I cover the window." Andie gave him a slight push but Chase didn't budge.

"I told Tyler—."

"Oh right," Andie waved a hand. "You told him you wouldn't let me out of your sight."

Huffing, Andie rolled her eyes before taking a sheet out of the cupboard under the stairs and spreading it out. She took out a roll of duck tape as well and made her way over to the window. She could hear glass crunching under her tennis shoes but she ignored it.

"Since you're staying down here you could at least give me a hand."

She saw Chase give a small smile before coming over and holding up the sheet while Andie began to tape it up.

"And how were you going to manage this without me?" Chase asked grinning down at her.

"I would have." Andie said stubbornly.

Chase chuckled but didn't say anything else as she taped up the sheet. It wasn't nearly as loud outside as it had been but it still wasn't anywhere near being quiet. When they were finished, Andie stepped out of the glass and took off her shoes.

"Take off yours as well." She said. "We can't be tracking glass into my room."

Chase nodded and tugged off his shoes. Then he let Andie take his hand and led him up into her room. She shut the door and turned to face him with a frown on her face,

"Shirt, off." She said.

Chase raised both eyebrows.

"Why?"

Andie huffed,

"Because I said so," She snapped her fingers. "Now take it off."

Chase sighed and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was say so."

Andie snorted but made her way over to Chase as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

"Turn around."

Chase was about to open his mouth and protest when Andie simply grabbed his shoulders and turned him herself.

"Oh…my…god."

There was a bruise on Chase's back the length of Andie's forearm, from the tip of her middle finger to her elbow. It was an ugly black and purple and it looked like it hurt. Andie gently ran her fingers over it and Chase let out a string of curses.

It did hurt.

"Lay on the bed on your stomach." Andie muttered.

For once Chase did as he was told and Andie quietly left the room. When she came back she was holding a wet rag in her hand. She sat on the edge of her bed next to him and gently ran the rag over the bruise. It was cold and felt good again Chase's skin but the bruise itself throbbed in protest.

"You should sleep." Andie said quietly as she tried to cover as much of the bruise she could with the rag. "Help the pain."

"I'll stay up." Chase said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Andie nodded and kissed his bare shoulder, then she got up and sat at the computer. Chase interlaced their fingers and she gave him a small smile,

"Youtube's going crazy." Andie told Chase after five minutes. "Videos are being uploaded every second."

"Did you find the Holly Street Plaza?" Chase asked.

"No not yet."

Andie had been so into searching for a video that would show her the plaza that she forgot about the throbbing pain inbetween her shoulder blades and leaned back heavily against her computer chair.

When she sat up quickly, Chase's head shot up and he frowned at her closed eyes.

"What's up?" He asked.

Andie shook her head, her hand that wasn't interlaced with Chase's crept behind her back to rub between her shoulder blades. This moment didn't go unnoticed by Chase though,

"You're hurt." He muttered sitting up.

Andie shook her head and tried to say she was fine but Chase was already tugging at the bottom of her shirt before she could open her mouth.

"Arms up." He said.

Andie thought about protesting but decided against it. She lifted up her arms with a slight wince and let Chase slip her shirt over her head. He turned her so that her back was to him and his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Chase," Andie sighed. "It's nothing. I'll be okay."

"Andie you can't see it," Chase said quietly.

She was about to tell him that she didn't need to see it when Chase gently pressed his fingers against it.

Andie let out a yelp and jerked away from him.

"I'm sorry!" Chase exclaimed. "Ah shit baby I'm sorry!"

"Chase! Shh!" Andie said turning around and covering his mouth. "I'm fine,"

Chase pried her hands away from his mouth and frowned.

"We should put some ice on," He said turning her back around so he could look at the bruise. It was a fist, Billy's fist and it mad Chase angry because didn't Andie already have enough bruises on her body?

"I'm fine." Andie repeated. "No ice."

Chase sighed and nodded, but before he let Andie turn back around he pressed his lips against the swollen purple flesh.

"Lay back down babe." Andie said pressing her lips against his. "We've got nothing to do but wait."

"For the sun to come up?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded,

"Everything always gets better when the sun comes up."

Chase smiled slightly and laid back on his stomach. He watched confused though as Andie began to turn off the computer.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Coming to lay with you." Andie replied simply. "Now scoot over."

Chase did as he was told and Andie gently lowered self onto the bed. She was lying on her side and Chase could see that it was hurting her.

"I could lay on my side and let you lay on your stomach." He said getting ready to move.

"No, you're going to stay right where you are mister." Andie said. "I'm perfectly happy lying like this."

Chase smiled at her and kissed her gently. Andie brought her hand up to cup his cheek and pull him closer. She felt Chase place one hand on her side and the other one brushed its fingers against her jaw line slowly.

But they broke apart when suddenly a woman outside let out a hair raising scream. Both Andie and Chase looked at each other with wide eyes before scrambling up to look out Andie's window. There was a woman, she couldn't have been over fifty sitting on the sidewalk in a pool of blood with a boy in her arms. She was rocking him back and forth and screaming hysterically,

"Her son." Andie muttered quietly and Chase nodded.

They watched as two paramedics came over to her and bent to talk to her. It took them nearly twenty minutes to calm her screaming down and it took them another ten minutes to get her to her feet because she refused to let go of her son.

Andie bit her lip as they watched the mother crumble to pieces when the paramedics began to but her son in a body bag.

"Andie," Chase said. "Come here babe, you don't need to watch that."

Andie let Chase pull her from the window and both of them laid back down. They could still hear the mother screaming and Andie squeezed her eyes shut tightly before humming to herself.

"I've heard that song before." Chase muttered against her hair. "Where?"

"Prince of Egypt." Andie muttered. "My mom use to sing it to me."

Chase nodded and rested his lips against her forehead as he listened to her hum. He couldn't ask her to sing, after all they were supposed to be sleep.

Andie yawned and snuggled closer to Chase's chest,

"You can go to sleep babe," Chase murmured. "I'll stay up."

Andie shook her head,

"We should both sleep." Andie muttered. "And we should probably pull the covers up cause if Sarah comes in and sees these bruises we're dead."

Chase laughed quietly and nodded. They pulled down Andie's covered and moved a bit so that they could get comfortable before pulling them up to their chins.

"Night Chase."

Chase smiled and kissed her softly.

"Sleep well Andie."

Andie buried her face and let out a sigh. Chase made sure not to touch her bruise as he pulled her as close as she could possible get.

They could still hear the mother screaming outside.

**Okay I think we've got three more chapters after this lol. I know I said that like three chapters ago but I changed my mind lol. What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**A/N-Pj's dead, I had to cause the riots wouldn't have stopped.**

**P.S. Gweak, the site says that I have gone over the limit of private messages and won't let me talk to you any more!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	45. What Goes Around Comes Around

What Goes Around Comes Around

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Hey guys, I'm super happy cause Rob and Briana won Best Kiss at the MTV Movie awards and they kissed up on stage so I'm an extra happy camper, it had me screaming and cheering lol. Because I thought they were going to give it to Juno. But I recorded it on my phone and now I can watch it over and over lol. Oh and you guys will be happy to know that their kiss inspired me to write some seriously hot fluff so I hope you guys enjoy lol. Um this one might get up late cause Youtube is freaking addicting and parts of Colorado (one that I'm in) is under a tornado watch and it's lightning like crazy so I gotta get off the computer.**

**Let's see, I'm calming things down in this chapter lol. Because it's almost time for this fic to be over. Hmm, sad I know but still exciting lol. The last story in this serious will be called We Are Family. And I'll tell the name of the first story in my next series at the end of We Are Family lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Justin Timberlake's "What Goes Around Comes Around".**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

The next morning when Chase woke up it was extremely quiet. The birds weren't even singing outside. He frowned and lifted his head up, at least the sun was rising. The sky however was red, Blake had told him back when they were kids that whenever the sky was red before the sun came up or just after it went down that meant that blood had been spilled. Chase frowned sadly before shaking his head and laying it back on the pillow. Maybe when he woke back up the birds would be singing.

Andie frowned she felt someone pat her shoulder gently. Muttering under her breath, Andie shrugged the person off and snuggled deeper into Chase's chest. But the person wouldn't lay off and they continued to hit her shoulder.

"Andie, Sarah says it's time to get up and breakfast will be ready in forty minutes."

"Tell her we're coming Dan," Andie said groggily without moving anything except her mouth.

"Okay."

Andie didn't actually move until she heard Aydan shut her bedroom door. She cracked one eye open before sighing and rubbing it roughly. Andie wanted nothing more than to just cuddle back into Chase's chest and go back to sleep. But they did have to go to school today.

"Chase?"

Andie looked up at his sleeping face and grinned. He looked so adorable at the moment. She cupped his cheek gently so as not to wake him, then she pressed her lips against his gently. She pulled back slowly and made sure he was still sleep before doing it again but this time she bit his lip. To her surprise, Chase didn't jump but his eyes did fly open to look down at her in some sort of shock.

"Time to get up Boy Band." Andie said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"You could have just shaken me or something." Chase teased pulling her close. "You didn't have to kill my lip."

Andie shrugged before kissing his neck softly. She buried her face in his shoulder and let out a huge sigh.

"How's your back?" Chase asked kissing her hair.

Andie frowned before rolling her shoulders, the pain wasn't as bad as last night but it was enough to make her wince.

"It's just achy." Andie muttered. "Yours?"

Chase shrugged,

"I'll live." He titled her face up. "I'm more worried about you."

Andie snorted but let Chase kiss her gently. They had just gotten really into the kiss when Chase's phone started ringing on the nightstand. Andie reached back and pulled it off the table before handing it to Chase.

He looked down at the name before pressing the answering button.

"Yes your majesty?"

Andie smiled, it was Blake. She looked up at Chase and watched him consider whatever Blake had told him.

"Well man this is something really you should be talking to Andie about not me." Chase said. "He's more open with Andie then he is with me."

Andie frowned and it deepened when Chase pressed his phone against her ear. She took it from him before standing up and stretching.

"Hello?"

"Andie, we need to talk." Blake said at once.

"About?" Andie urged.

She jumped slightly when Chase spun her around and pulled her into a bear hug. Andie didn't protest though, she liked feeling safe and snug in Chase's arms.

"Moose, I've got the construction workers coming today to get started on putting back together the second floor." Blake explained.

Andie jumped when she felt Chase press his lips against the base of her neck.

"And you're afraid Moose won't take it well?" She asked running her free hand through Chase's hair as he kissed and nibbled at her collarbone.

"Exactly, him and Sophie." Blake sighed. "I just don't want them to have a rough time in class today, everyone's going to be talking about it and staring at them."

"So, tell me again where I come in with this?" Andie bit her lip when Chase's tongue ran over a very sensitive place on her neck.

"I want you and Chase to take the day off with Sophie and Moose." Blake replied.

Andie's eyebrows shot up and she nearly squeaked when suddenly Chase's hands were squeezing her ass.

"Are you serious?"

She could practically see Blake's smirk and nod.

"I'm very serious."

Andie pulled Chase's hands up so that they were resting on her lower back and shot him a look in which he simply grinned at.

"Okay but I've got another question for you."

"Yes?"

Andie pressed her lips against Chase's before answering.

"What about tomorrow? What will you do tomorrow when the workers are still there?"

She heard Blake sigh on the other end.

"I figure out something."

Andie shrugged,

"If you ask me, I think they'll be fine." She grinned up at Chase who had rested his cheek on her forehead.

"So you're telling me that you don't want to get out of school today?" Blake asked.

"Did I say that?" Andie asked. "No we're still gonna take the day off, I was just wondering what you planned on dong tomorrow."

She grinned when Blake didn't answer at first.

"I'll tell you tonight at rehearsal."

Andie groaned and Chase looked down at her confused.

"I'm not touching you anywhere to cause you to make those noises." He teased. "What are you and Blake talking about?"

Andie glared at him playfully.

"Why do we still have to come if we're not going to be in school?" Andie asked.

"Because I said so." Blake replied. "Now let me talk to my brother."

Andie huffed before handing the phone to Chase and resting her head on his chest. The two of them rocked back and forth slowly while Chase listened to something his brother said.

"Okay, but what about tomorrow?"

Andie grinned.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me your majesty." Chase said smirking. "Just cause you're not getting any."

Andie laughed as Chase suddenly had to hold the phone away from his ear because Blake was shouting so loud.

"Talk to you later Blakey." Chase said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Andie snuggled deeper into his chest and Chase rested his hands on her hips.

"I need to call Moose." Andie muttered pulling away from him reluctantly.

Chase nodded,

"I should go get my bag out my truck." He scooped up his keys from the nightstand and twirled them on his finger as he made his way toward the door.

"Hey," Andie called after him.

Chase turned to look at her but didn't stop walking.

"Be careful."

He gave her a brilliant smile before nodding and turning back around. Andie picked up her phone and called Moose first,

"What's up Andie? Are you okay?"

"Hey Moose, yea I'm okay" Andie smiled. "Um, we're not going to school today."

"Who's we?" Moose asked, the curiosity and excitement clear in his voice.

"You, me, Chase and Sophie." Andie simply.

"Why?"

Andie bit her lip.

"Because Blake is having the construction workers come to get started on the second floor today."

Moose was quiet for a moment.

"Moose?" Andie said a little worried. "You still there hot shot?"

"Yea," Moose said quietly. "But won't we get in trouble for not going?"

"No, Blake actually called a few minutes ago and asked if I'd keep you and Sophie busy today." Andie explained. "I was thinking we could just hang out at my house or go to the movies."

"Yea," Moose said. "Or you and Chase could go to school cause me and Sophie would be fine."

"Oh so you're pushing me away now huh?" Andie teased. "I thought we were friends Moose."

She smiled when she heard him chuckle.

"We are friends Andie." He said. "You're my best friend."

Andie smiled.

"And you're mine."

They were silent for a few moments before Andie heard Chase coming up the stairs.

"Will you call Sophie and tell her?" Andie asked.

"Sure will." Moose said. "So what time should we be at your house?"

Andie shrugged and watched Chase head into the bathroom.

"Is nine okay?"

She could practically hear Moose nodding.

"Yep, we'll be there."

"Okay." Andie said nodding. "See you soon."

They hung up and Andie went over to her to her closet. It looked like it was gonna be hot outside but Andie wasn't too sure if she wanted to wear something sleeveless. Her arms still looked pretty bad. Andie just about jumped out of her skin when suddenly arms were around her waist and hands were running over her flat stomach.

"I think you're trying to scare me to death." Andie stated leaning back into Chase.

"Me?" Chase asked in mock surprise. "Never."

Andie grinned and pressed her hips into his causing Chase's grip to tighten on her sides. He kissed her neck and nuzzled the back of her head with a smile.

"I've gotta get dressed." Andie murmured.

Chase grinned and kissed the back of her head before pulling away and flopping down on her bed. Andie went back to going through her clothes but she could feel Chase's eyes on her. She decided on a light blue top that stopped just above her stomach but had long sleeves.

With her back to Chase, Andie slipped her tank top off. She heard Chase take a sharp breath and smirked. Reaching over to pull a bra out of her drawer, Andie glanced back at Chase. She held back a laugh as she slipped on her bra and clasped it before yanking her shirt over her head.

"You gonna change your pants in here too?" Chase asked.

Andie laughed and shook her head.

"Why not?" Chase whined.

"Cause I gotta pee." Andie said. "That's why."

Chase huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Oh stop pouting already." Andie said making her way over to him and kissing him. Chase pulled her down on top of him, she laughed against his lips but brought both hands up to cup his face. Chase's hands rested gently on her lower back and Andie let out a tiny groan when Chase's gently sucked on her tongue.

"Chase, Sarah and them are still here." Andie murmured against his lips.

"The door's closed." Chase muttered.

"Don't care." Andie replied sitting up so that she was straddling him.

Chase's hand gripped her hips as he stared up at her. Andie grinned down at him and wiggled her hips just a little bit before climbing off of him and disappearing out of the room. She heard Chase mutter under his breath about teasing wenches and laughed out loud.

"I heard that babe." She called.

"And?" Chase challenged. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Andie laughed and closed the bathroom door. She'd get him once she was fully dressed.

When Andie got back to her room, ten minutes later. Chase had not moved at all, but his eyes were closed. Smirking, Andie tip toed over to the bed. She held back a giggle before counting to three silently in her head.

"HA!"

Andie jumped up as high as she could and landing somewhat on Chase. He let out a strangle yell hit his head on the wall next to the bed. Andie laughed and tried to scramble away from him but Chase caught hold of her leg and nearly set her crashing to the floor.

"It's not nice to scare people." He said moving his fingers up and down her sides quickly.

Andie's room was filled with laughter as she tried to get away from him but there wasn't exactly anywhere for her to go. Chase had cornered her between the bed and the wall.

"Chase…haha…haha, stop…please..." Andie couldn't even fully finish a sentence she was laughing so hard. Chase grinned, he liked Andie best when she was like this. Happy and laughing, she looked so beautiful right now. Leaning down, Chase brushed his lips against hers before kissing her fully.

When they pulled apart Andie grinned up at him,

"How did we go from tickling to kissing?" She asked. "It's completely random to just kiss me while tickling me."

Chase shrugged and shifted his head to kiss her again.

"Andie! Chase!" Sarah called up the stairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" Andie called back. "Come on Boy Band, we've still gotta tell Sarah we're not going to school today."

Chase sighed and climbed off the bed before offering his hand to Andie. She smiled before taking it and followed Chase out of her room.

Felicia was sitting up on the couch, a plate of food in her lap. She was having to eat with her left hand and was doing a pretty good job.

"Hey Felicia." Andie said smiling at her.

"Hey Andie." Felicia said offering a small smile. "Hey Chase."

Chase nodded to her.

"How are you doing?" Andie asked going over to her and looking at her face closely before putting a hand on her forehead. "You're not clammy."

Felicia laughed,

"So you think you a doctor now D?"

Andie grinned and nodded.

"Doctor D at your service."

The two girls laughed before Andie decided she might as well leave Felicia in peace to eat her breakfast. When she and Chase got into the kitchen, both Aydan and Charlie were already eating.

"Sarah," Andie began as she and Chase took a seat at the table. "Um you remember there was a riot at MSA right?"

Sarah nodded and placed two plates of eggs, bacon and French toast infront of the two older teens.

"Well today Blake is having construction workers come and start working on the second floor cause it was left in shambles." Andie and Chase began to eat.

"Okay," Sarah said slowly. "There's more to this."

"Moose and Sophie got hurt really badly that day," Andie said. "And Blake wants me and Chase to keep them busy today while the construction workers get started."

"So you won't be going to school today?" Sarah asked.

Andie shook her head while taking a bit of bacon.

"Is that okay?"

Sarah looked as if she was going to say no it wasn't and Andie knew why. It still wasn't safe to be out on the streets.

"We could stay here." Andie said. "We don't have to go out cause I know it's still not real safe."

"What were you planning on doing?" Sarah asked.

"Movies." Andie shrugged. "I figured it be a little safer since it's daytime."

"You guys should go," Sarah said after a moment or two. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

Andie smiled,

"Thanks Sarah."

Sarah nodded before turning to Chase and pointing her fork at him.

"Now you."

Chase's eye widened in alarm and he swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"What's this I hear about you trying to live in your car?" Sarah demanded.

Chase opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He didn't want to tell Sarah about his parents. He didn't want her to know about his horrible parents and how they didn't want to see his and Andie's children if they ever had any. But he wouldn't lie to Sarah.

"My parents." Chase said slowly. "Aren't the nicest people in the world. There have been—."

He looked at Andie and she shrugged while taking a bit of French toast.

"—incidents." Chase said deciding that was the best word for what had happen. "And neither of them care for Andie or Brandy. We—argue about Andie a lot and it just became too much for me."

Andie put her hand on Chase's knee. He bounced that leg and offered her a small smile.

"And just how long were you planning on staying in your car?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Blake is buying at house and he said I could move in with him." Chase said. "So not long, til the first of summer."

"Chase Collins!" Andie exclaimed smacking his arm rather hard. "What were you thinking?!"

Chase rubbed his arm and ducked when she moved to hit him in the back of his head.

"I have to agree with Andie." Sarah said. "What exactly were you thinking?"

Chase shrugged,

"I just couldn't be in the same house with them anymore."

"And you didn't think to come here because?" Sarah asked.

"Well your house is already kinda packed." Chase shrugged. "I didn't want to be a burden."

"As if you could ever be a burden." Sarah said. "As much as you do for them."

She nodded to Andie, Aydan and Charlie.

"Sarah," Andie said looking at her guardian. "Can Chase stay here, with us?"

"He's going to have to." Sarah said firmly when Chase opened his mouth to protest. "You can't live in your car Chase."

"It's big enough." Chase reasoned.

"You're staying here." Sarah said. "End of discussion."

"Ha," Andie said grinning in triumph.

"Oh shut up." Chase muttered.

Ten minutes later Sarah left to take Charlie and Aydan to school. Andie and Chase washed the dishes but when they went to go check on Felicia, they found the living room empty.

"Where'd she go?" Andie muttered frowning.

"Andie." Chase said suddenly.

Andie turned to face him and Chase handed her a piece of paper.

"D, thanks for letting me stay at your crib and tell Sarah I said thanks for fixing my finger. Hope we can at least keep in touch. Felicia."

Andie frowned.

"Wonder why she just took off." She muttered.

Chase shrugged and Andie put the note on the coffee table. She gathered up the blankets and put them in the hamper to be washed. Then she plopped down on the couch and Chase took a seat next to her.

"Told you Sarah would be fine with you living here." Andie said grinning.

Chase smiled and laid his head in her lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Andie ran her fingers through his hair as she waited for him to answer.

"Of course."

Andie bit her lip.

"What did your parents say to make you leave?"

Chase didn't answer at first. He simply laid there. He refused to lie to Andie but what his parents had said was so cruel. Turning so that he could look up at her, Chase pressed his lips together.

"Andie, I don't wanna lie to you—."

"Then don't." Andie said brushing her fingers across his cheek. "I can handle it."

Chase sighed,

"They said that if we ever have children, they don't ever want to see them."

Chase met Andie's eyes and he thought he saw hurt flash in them but he couldn't be too sure. Andie nodded slowly and Chase sat up so he could kiss her,

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Andie asked frowning. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Yea I do," Chase nodded. "If it weren't for me falling in love with you then you wouldn't have gotten Bulimia, you wouldn't have had to go through verbal abuse from my mother, you're father would not have come back—."

"I'd be in Texas." Andie supplied.

Chase stopped and Andie smiled at him.

"I'm actually very glad you fell in love with me Chase Collins. Cause without you, I'd still be a nobody."

**There is more touching in this chapter than I think ever before. Well besides the love scene but it don't count. It's all Rob and Briana's fault for that hot kiss they did at the MTV movie awards lol.**

**A/N-Sophie and Moose fluff next chapter lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	46. Touch

** Touch**

**Hey guys, I'm not so sure if this will get up tonight or not. I've been lazy and only wrote the one shot that I posted earlier. And tomorrow I've got to go to the dentist and get a root canal so probably no chapter tomorrow. Right, well I just got back from the dentist and the root canal wasn't that bad (I've got a very high tolerance for pain lol) but it's not finished, I've gotta go back the 26****th**** and get it finished. Friday you'll get one, Saturday….if you do it'll be really late cause that's my birthday lol.**

**So um, let's see this chapter is basically fluff. Hot fluff but fluff none the less. We got some Andie and Chase hot fluff and some Moose and Sophie fluff. Eh maybe a little drama but not much. I honestly don't feel like drama tonight lol which is a very big surprise.**

**A/N-This one is named after Omarion's "Touch" cause I was watching that video and the girl that plays Missy is the leading lady in his video which is so cool lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine and Moose would belong to my best friend Chaela.**

When the clock on the wall struck nine exactly, the doorbell rang. Andie and Chase had been lying on the couch watching Tarzan,

"Moose!" Andie exclaimed jumping to her feet.

She and Chase both literally ran to the door and when Andie threw it open she grinned widely at Moose and Sophie.

"Moose! Sophie!"

Andie pulled them into a hug at the same time and the couple laughed.

"How're you Andie?" Sophie asked when they pulled apart.

Andie shrugged but smiled at her,

"I'm okay I guess." She paused. "No I take that back, because we don't have to go to school I great."

Sophie grinned and nodded,

"So what are we gonna do all day?" Moose asked taking a seat on the couch.

"We can either stay here." Andie said. "Or we can go to the movies."

"What are we gonna go see?" Sophie asked.

Andie shrugged and began looking for a news paper. When she finally found it on the kitchen cabinet she turned to the movie times and went back into the living room.

"How about the Strangers?" She asked.

"Isn't that scary?" Sophie asked grinning.

"Supposedly." Andie nodded. "It's playing in thirty minutes,"

"What else is there?" Chase asked.

"Um, Narnia, Speed Racer, Indiana Jones and What Happens In Vegas." Andie read off in one breath.

"I really wanna see Speed Racer." Moose said.

"Yea me too." Andie nodded. "I use to love that show when I was little."

"So it looks like Speed Racer wins out." Sophie said.

Chase nodded,

"What time does it play?"

Andie glanced back down at the paper,

"In thirty five minutes." She declared after a moment or two.

"Then let's go." Chase said standing.

Andie put the paper on the coffee table and let Chase lead her out of the house, Moose and Sophie followed and Andie made sure that the door was locked before they headed over to Chase's SUV.

"How'd you guys get here?" Andie asked.

"My mom," Moose said. "It took me awhile to convince her it was safe, she saw on the news that down around here had a lot of riots."

"Yea there was one in right here." Chase said.

"That's what happen to the window?" Sophie asked.

"Got shot out." Andie nodded.

The ride to the movies was fun and full of laughter. It'd been a while since they'd just hung out and they decided that during the summer they'd have to do it more often and include the crew as well so they could all be one big happy family. Plus it was almost summer and they decided that they would only practice when everyone could during the summer.

"Missy might be out of town." Andie informed them. "She usually goes to Mexico for a few months during the summer."

The others nodded,

"I might not be here either." Sophie informed them. "Supposedly me and Eliza are to go see our father this summer."

Andie turned around in her seat to look at Sophie. She didn't look sad, she just simply looked angry.

"We'll talk later Andie." Sophie said.

"Okay." Andie nodded.

"Oh so what we can't hear?" Chase asked grinning.

"Nope." The two girls said together.

Andie gave Chase a cheeky smile and took his hand in hers.

While Chase and Moose got the tickets, Andie and Sophie looked at all the different posters of movies that were coming out.

"I really want to see Wanted." Andie said. "It looks hella good."

"Yea I want to see The Dark Knight." Sophie said.

"Oh hell yea." Andie nodded. "It looks so sick."

The two girls had been so busy talking about the movies they wanted to see that they didn't hear their boyfriends come up behind them. Chase wrapped his arms around Andie's middle and started kissing and biting her neck while Moose turned Sophie's head back toward him to kiss her.

Andie bit her lip and grinned,

"What are you two planning?" She asked.

Chase didn't answer her and Andie slowly ran her fingers through his hair. Then very suddenly she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked not hard but enough to cause him a little pain.

"Ouch babe!"

Chase put his hand on top of hers and his fingers were gently but firmly trying to get hers to let go.

"Tell me what the two of you are planning." Andie said smirking.

"Why we gotta be planning something?" Chase asked his eyes scrunched up.

"Because we shouldn't have left the two of you alone together." Andie replied.

"You know," Sophie said breaking her and Moose's kiss. "She's right."

"Andie!" Moose protested. "I was trying to kiss my girl here."

"And?" Andie asked. "You could easily get back to it if you just tell me what you're two are planning."

Moose pouted at her before sighing,

"Robert," Sophie said her eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay." Moose said. "Chase and I have decided that we're going to have a night with the crew."

"When?" Andie asked.

"Tonight." Chase said.

"Where exactly?" Sophie asked.

"My place." Moose declared pointing to himself and grinning.

The two girls looked at each other before smiling,

"Sounds like fun." They said together.

"Now come on," Andie said releasing her hold on Chase. "Or we're gonna miss our movie."

The boys let the girls lead them into the theater and find seats. They sat about six rows from the screen, Andie and Sophie in the middle and Chase and Moose on the ends. Andie sat with her back tucked in the crook of Chase's arm and their fingers intertwined in her lap. For most of the movie, Chase's thumb stroked the back of her right hand and his cheek rested on the side of her head.

"Go Speed go," Andie muttered as she watched Speed race along with the other dangerous and reckless drivers.

Chase chuckled and kissed the back of her head.

"You must have really loved this cartoon." He muttered in her ear.

"I had like a crush on Speed for the first year that I watched it." Andie replied grinning.

"He's a cartoon character." Chase said confused. "He can't be sexy."

"Yes he can." Andie replied. "Now shush,"

Chase laughed but didn't say anything else.

Andie and Moose probably enjoyed the movie the most. After all they were the two who wanted to see it.

"That movie was awesome!" Moose exclaimed as they left the theater.

"The graphics were sick," Andie nodded. "It was like a cartoon with people."

Chase and Sophie watched their significant others with smiles all that mattered to them was if they were happy.

"So maybe we could come back tonight with the crew and see the Strangers?" Sophie suggested as they walked around the plaza.

"Yea," Andie said. "Oh cool Soph look at this!"

The two girls crowded around a window, Chase and Moose looked over the top of their heads to see.

It was a hoodie with a bloody shaped heart that had a razor in front of it.

"Sweeney Todd." Sophie nodded smiling. "The best movie ever."

"Eh you only like it cause Johnny Depp is in it." Moose said smirking.

"It's a good story though." Andie protested. "It's a story about revenge and love and how one man struggles to overcome both of them."

"And it just so happens to be that Johnny Depp plays that man." Sophie added.

"Him and his sexy self." Andie laughed.

The two girls laughed while their boyfriends rolled their eyes.

"That reminds me," Chase said. "Soph, can a cartoon character be sexy?"

"Yes they can." Sophie nodded. "Gambit from X-Men is extremely sexy."

"But, he's a cartoon!" Chase said frowning. "Cartoons aren't sexy."

"Just out of curiosity." Moose said. "But how many cartoons do you think are sexy?"

Andie and Sophie looked at each other before they started to name them off.

"Speed Racer." Andie grinned.

"Gambit," Sophie bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Pyro."

"John Smith from Pocahontas."

"Batman."

"Scar…shut up Chase." Sophie's narrowed at him. "You too Moose."

"Aladdin."

"Garrett from the Quest for Camelot."

"Oh yea he's fine," Andie nodded. "Don't care if he's blind either."

"Okay," Chase said holding up his hands. "I think we've heard enough."

Andie smiled,

"Okay so you can not tell me that when you were little you didn't have a crush on one of the Disney princesses?"

Neither Chase nor Moose answered and the two girls grinned.

"See?" Sophie asked. "It's not any different from that."

"So which one did you like?" Andie asked.

Chase pretended not to hear her as they started walking down the sidewalk again. He put his arm around her shoulder and Andie tucked her shoulder in the crook of his arm. Moose took Sophie's hand tightly in his and she asked him the same question.

"We're waiting." Sophie giggled after a few moments of silence.

Moose sighed and kissed her hand before answering.

"I liked Cinderella."

"I knew it!" Both Andie and Sophie exclaimed together.

Moose rolled his eyes but pulled Sophie into his arms like Chase had Andie.

"Your turn babe." Andie said looking up at Chase.

He looked away and Andie's eyes widened.

"Are you embarrassed?" She whispered teasingly in his ear.

Chase shook his head and Andie laughed out loud.

"Come on Chase." Sophie said. "Which one did you like?"

He blew air through his mouth before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I like Jasmine."

"Aladdin's Jasmine?" Andie asked curiously.

Chase nodded and she grinned.

"Well that's not so bad, I mean she is pretty." Andie looked up at Chase. "My favorite princess."

Chase grinned at her and kissed her gently.

"I'm hungry." Moose said suddenly. "We should like go get something to eat."

Andie ran her hand across her stomach.

"I agree."

"So what do you want?" Chase asked placing his hand on top of hers that was on her stomach.

"You like you're pregnant when you two do that." Moose commented smiling.

Andie and Chase looked down at their hands and instantly separated.

"No, it's cute." Moose said.

"I can't wait for the real thing." Sophie added ducking as Andie moved to hit her.

"And what about you two?" Chase countered.

"What about us?" Moose asked tilting his head to the right.

"I've got twenty bucks that says Sophie's pregnant before I am." Andie laughed.

She didn't move quick enough and Sophie's hand caught her in the back of her head.

"I was just saying!" Andie exclaimed rubbing the back of her head.

They all laughed and stopped in front of a Burger King.

"Is this good enough?" Chase asked.

The two girls nodded so Moose pulled open the door and let them go in first.

"Chica!"

Andie got a glimpse of brown bushy hair before she was suddenly being smothered by it.

"Missy?" She asked trying to push all her hair out of her face. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Hey D!" Missy said excitedly. "Just didn't want to go to school. What are you guys doing down here?"

"Saw Speed Racer," Andie explained when the two of them finally separated. "What are you doing down here and why didn't you want to go to class?"

"Me and Monster saw Narnia." Missy said giving Chase a hug before hugging Moose and Sophie. "And most of the crew isn't at school today, we found out you guys weren't coming so we decided not to go."

"Oh that's not to go over well with Blake." Andie said smirking.

"He'll deal with it." Chase said shrugging. "You said you guys went to see Narnia?"

Missy nodded.

"Was it good?" Sophie and Chase asked together.

"Better than the first one." Monster said coming up behind Missy.

"Well we were gonna come see it tonight with the crew but since you two have already seen it, we gotta find something else." Moose said.

"I'll see it again." Monster shrugged.

"Yea me too." Missy nodded.

"Looks like we're still going to see Narnia." Andie smiled.

As Monster, Chase and Moose went to go get the food Andie, Sophie and Missy found a booth that they all could sit in.

"Girl your house was on the news." Missy said.

"Really?" Andie asked. "I knew we shoulda watched it."

"Yep a police man and two boys got shot and killed in front of it." Sophie said quietly.

"I seen the police man get shot." Andie nodded. "And then me and Chase saw a woman holding her son when it was all over."

"Damn," Missy said softly. "But you guys are okay right?"

Andie leaned back against the booth and felt the bruise between her shoulders burn slightly.

"For the most part." She nodded. "Tuck and Billy started a fight with us before the riot even got started."

"Did you fight back?" Sophie asked.

"We've both got bruises to prove it." Andie nodded.

"Where?" Missy demanded.

"My back," Andie said. "I'll show you guys later."

"And Chase?" Sophie asked.

"His back as well." Andie shrugged. "We're okay though."

Sophie and Missy looked at each other but didn't get to say anything because the guys came over with their trays of food.

As they ate lunch, they laughed and talked about everything. Andie and Chase sent out texts to the rest of the crew telling them to be at Moose's at five.

"My mother's going to cook dinner." Moose told him. "Should be interesting."

"It sounds like fun." Sophie said. "You're mom's so nice."

Moose rolled his eyes and took another bite of his burger.

Andie's phone was suddenly vibrating in her pocket and when she pulled it out she grinned.

"Hey Ty what's up?"

"Nothing, I've been wondering for the longest time, what do you want for your birthday?" He paused. "It's in two weeks you know."

"Yea I know." Andie nodded. "And honestly Ty, I don't what I want. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"For your birthday?" Chase asked biting a fry.

Andie nodded.

"How bout a party?" Tyler asked.

"Where exactly would we have said party?" Andie asked. "Cause there's no way in hell Sarah would agree."

"You seem to forget that I do have a house." Tyler said.

"You're shitting me." Andie said sarcastically. "You've got a house."

"Keep being a smartass." Tyler laughed. "See if I give you a party."

"No wait!" Andie exclaimed smiling. "Okay so when do you wanna throw the party?"

"Well your birthdays on a Friday so I figured after school that Friday." Tyler said. "And you can invite whoever you want."

"Are you sure about this Ty?" Andie asked. "I don't want to cause a hardship on you and Nora."

"Andie, girl." Nora called from the background. "This is our present to you."

"Okay," Andie said slowly. "Thanks so much guys."

"No probably." They said together.

"Hugs." Andie said smiling.

"Kisses!" The two on the other line replied.

Andie hung up her phone and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Party, May 15th you're all invited." She said grinning.

"Who's giving you a party?" Missy asked excitedly.

"Tyler and Nora." Andie replied.

"Where?" Chase asked frowning.

"Their house." Andie explained. "It'll be fun I hope, they said I could invite whoever I wanted."

Chase smiled at her and kissed the side of her head.

"So who all are you inviting?"

Andie shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She looked up at Chase. "I've never had a house party before."

Chase nodded,

"Will you guys help?" Andie asked looking around at her friends.

"Course D." Missy nodded.

"We can start planning tonight." Moose said. "Since everyone will be together."

Andie nodded,

"Thanks guys."

When they were finished, Chase looked down at his watch.

"School gets out in twenty minutes." He sighed.

"So what?" Moose asked.

"Chase and I have a rehearsal to go to." Andie explained.

"With Director Collins?" Sophie asked.

"Yep." Andie nodded. "He's teaching us the tango."

"Oh fun." Sophie teased.

"Yea," Andie muttered as they all started to stand up.

In front of Burger King, Missy and Monster went one way while Chase, Andie, Sophie and Moose went the other way.

"See you at five!" Missy called waving.

Chase dropped Moose and Sophie off at Moose's house before heading to MSA.

"So when exactly is the showcase?" Andie asked.

"The Saturday after your birthday." Chase said grinning.

"Wow," Andie muttered. "We've only got two weeks to get our crap together."

Chase laughed,

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I won't." Andie said. "I've still gotta learn that song for Choir."

"Get Shane to teach it to you." Chase reasoned.

"She doesn't know it either." Andie said. "Maybe Dylan does."

Andie and Chase talked about other things for the rest of the ride to MSA. And when they got there they could see some construction workers sitting on the front steps of the school, taking a break.

"Must have been an interesting day." Chase commented. "We usually don't get people in the school."

"How come?" Andie asked.

"Blake likes to keep things private until he's sure they're perfect." Chase explained shrugging. "He's always been like that."

Andie nodded before climbing from the car.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you care whether or not things are perfect?"

Chase shook his head.

"Nope, probably never will." He grinned. "I'm no where near perfect."

"Close enough." Andie teased.

Chase rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

When they got to the studio, of course Blake was already there. He smiled at the two of them but neither of them liked the smile.

"What do you know that we don't?" Chase asked narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Nothing," Blake said airily.

"Blake," Andie warned. "I'll call Brandy."

"You wouldn't." Blake said his eyes wide.

Andie took out her phone and held it up.

"Try me,"

"Okay, okay." Blake said. "Jeez you guys are no fun."

Chase smirked,

"So what do you have to tell us Blakey?"

Blake smiled brightly at his brother and in a sort of kid fashion he bounced on his toes.

"I found a house."

Andie and Chase both stared at him for a moment before their faces split into wide grins.

"Really?" Chase asked. "Where?"

"Not far from Brandy's actually." Blake said. "About a twenty minute drive."

"What's it like?" Andie asked.

"Big," Blake said. "Eight bedrooms, five and a half baths, a family room, a den and a pool."

"Wow," The two teens said together.

"Yea," Blake nodded. "It's very nice."

"Eight bedrooms." Andie muttered in awe. "What the hell do you need with eight bedrooms?"

Blake shrugged,

"Well I can't back out of it cause I already bought it."

Chase's eyes widened.

"No way," He said. "When can we move in?"

"Right after the showcase." Blake said. "The people who own it still have to pack up and get everything out."

"That's great." Andie said grinning.

"See," Chase said teasingly. "I wouldn't have been in my car all that long."

"You weren't staying in your car for a day Chase." Andie said.

Blake laughed,

"Now, let's get started from where we left off."

He went over to the stereo.

"From the beginning." He called before pressing play.

Forty minutes later, Andie plopped to the ground with a heavy sigh. She was sweaty and her hair was sticking to her face. She'd changed her long sleeve shirt to one of her favorite tank tops that stopped above her belly button. Chase had long since gotten rid of his shirt and his chest was gleaming with sweat. Both of them were looking up at the ceiling while they tried to catch their breath.

Blake was grinning like an idiot.

"I think you two finally got it." He said. "Now, do the whole thing from the beginning."

Andie let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto the floor.

"If you get it right I'll let you guys out early."

Both Chase and Andie sat up before sharing a look.

"Let's do this." Andie said grinning.

They jumped to their feet and Blake went over to the stereo.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Andie and Chase said together.

They got out of rehearsal at four thirty, both of them even more sweaty than before and neither of them had put back on the clothes they'd taken off.

"I think I've got a Charlie horse." Andie muttered as they both limped down the front steps.

"I'll rub it out." Chase muttered. "When we get home."

Andie smiled gratefully at him and had opened her mouth to say something when suddenly someone behind them gave a wolf whistle.

Both of them turned to see Taylor and her followers standing not ten feet away from them. Taylor, Madison, and Courtney were eyeing Chase hungrily while Brittney, Catherine and Lindsey glared at Andie.

"Hey Chase," Taylor said smirking. "We're having a slumber party tonight. You should come, we'll show you a real good time."

Andie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"That's disgusting." Chase said frowning. "The only person I want to show me a good time is the one I've got my arm around."

"I imagine she already has." Taylor sneered. "But I can't help but wonder how."

Against his better judgment Chase decided to bite on the bait Taylor was throwing them.

"How what?"

"How she showed you a good time when she's got the body of a ten year old boy."

Andie slipped out of Chase's grip before he even had a chance to tighten it.

"You wanna say that again?" Andie asked as she headed toward Taylor. "I don't think I heard you right?"

But before Andie could reach her, Chase's muscular arms wrapped around her middle.

"Andie she's not worth it." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh but she is." Andie replied struggling against him.

Chase turned Andie around him his arms and pulled her close.

"Andie," He said quietly. "Baby don't listen to them."

"Chase, she just said I've got the body of a ten year old boy." Andie said angrily. "She wants me to knock her lights out."

Chase took hold of Andie's hand and ran her palm up and down his rock hard chest.

"Andie, I know you don't have the body of a ten year old boy." He said loud enough for Taylor to hear. "You have _the_ most sexiest body I've ever seen."

Andie closed her eyes and relished in the feel of Chase's rock hard muscles under her palm.

"You're so sexy." He said grinning and kissing her.

Andie smirked when they heard Taylor let out a girly scoff. She jumped though when his hand that didn't have a hold of hers, found itself in her back pocket. Taylor let out a frustrated scream when Chase squeezed her ass and pulled Andie to him roughly.

"You—you—you—!" Taylor seemed lost for words.

"Now why don't you run along?" Chase told Taylor when him and Andie broke apart.

"Don't you have some Barbie dolls to go play with?" Andie asked.

Taylor gave another frustrated scream before storming away, her friends following trying to calm her.

Andie looked up in Chase's eyes and grinned,

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem," He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Besides, I love having you touch me."

"And you for some reason love touching me." Andie teased.

"What man wouldn't love touching this curvy booty?"

Andie laughed and kissed him.

"Come on," She said. "We've still gotta get cleaned up."

**Yes I know you haven't got a chapter in forever and I'm sorry. I've gotta go though because my aunt's taking me to get my birthday gift. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**A/N-Chase and Andie are so hot together lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	47. Don't Stop The Music

** Don't Stop The Music**

**Hey guys! I'm super excited, I'm turning 15 tomorrow! I know Shoney doesn't believe I'm only 15 but it's true lol. I'm not too sure if you guys will get a chapter tomorrow because I'm going to the movies and then I've got my birthday party after that and my friends are spending the night after that. So if you do get a chapter it'll be really late at night lol.**

**Well this chapter I believe will be very drama free. I just want them to have fun together and be teenagers lol. Maybe even get some hot fluff lol. Um I'm not too sure if anything else will happen lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Rihanna's "Don't Stop The Music" it's a really good song lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

When Andie and Chase got back to Andie's house Sarah was not home, neither were Aydan or Charlie. Andie frowned slightly and went into the kitchen,

"Where the hell is everybody?" She muttered.

The blinking red light on the answering machine caught Andie's eye and she pressed the button.

"Andie?" Sarah's voice asked. "Okay so you're not home yet, Charlie's got a game tonight and I'm going. Aydan's coming along as well. There's a casserole in the refrigerator for you and Chase to warm up. We'll be back late because the game's about a two hour drive away. Stay safe and see you when we get home."

Andie sighed,

"Looks like it's just us." She told Chase when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And we don't have much time,"

"We said we'd be at Moose's at five." Chase said. "We've got twenty minutes."

Andie nodded and took Chase's hand.

"We both need a shower." She muttered pulling him up the stairs.

Andie didn't need to turn around to know that Chase was grinning.

"A shower with you?" He asked.

Andie rolled her eyes,

"Yes a shower with me." She nodded. "Only cause we don't have enough time to take separate ones."

"That's what you say." Chase replied. "Come on Andie, all you gotta do is say that you want me."

Andie glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Oh yea Chase," She said sarcastically. "I want you. I want you so bad"

Chase laughed and squeezed her hand as they entered the bathroom.

"See now was that hard?" He teased.

Andie turned around and glared playfully up into his eyes.

"You have no idea." She replied smirking.

Chase opened his mouth but closed it again when he couldn't find a smartass comment to comeback with.

"Ha!" Andie said in triumph. "I win."

Chase laughed and pinned Andie to the back of the bathroom door. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes,

"Are you trying to be menacing?" Andie teased.

Chase smirked and let out a low growl in the back of his throat,

"You sound like a kitten babe." Andie said giggling.

"What!" Chase exclaimed taken aback by his comparison to a kitty. "I do _not_ sound like a kitty."

"What's wrong with that?" Andie giggled.

"Can't I at least be a lion?" Chase asked nuzzling her neck and rolling his hips into hers.

"No," Andie shook her head. "It's funny when you say you don't sound like a kitty."

Chase groaned and bit the side of her neck.

"But I want to be a lion." He whined.

"Why can't you be my sexy kitty?" Andie asked running her fingers through his scalp and scratching it affectionately.

Chase huffed,

"Fine." He muttered. "I'll be a sexy kitten."

"_My_ sexy kitten?" Andie asked moving around Chase to pull off her top and turn on the shower.

"Yes, _your_ sexy kitten." Chase nodded unbuttoning his jeans.

Andie laughed and unbuttoned her jeans as well.

"Well, why don't you show me why you should be called a lion?"

Chase looked up at her and grinned.

"With pleasure."

Andie and Chase were only five minutes late to Moose's house. They both thought they were going to be later but traffic wasn't as bad as normal. Moose and Sophie had set the living room up so that there was not an inch of the floor that wasn't covered in either a pillow or blanket.

"So I take it we're not going to the movies?" Andie asked climbing over a really high stack of pillows to sit on the couch next to Sophie and Shane.

The girls hugged and Andie smiled at the both of them.

"Naw, we decided to just have a movie night." Sophie explained.

"Besides we've gotta discuss this party of yours." Moose said plopping down on the floor in front of the two girls.

"Moose it's not for two weeks." Andie said.

"And your point?" Missy asked from her place on Monster's lap. "Girl we've got so much to talk about."

"You guys want me to see if Tyler and Nora can come over now?" Andie asked. "They'd most likely spend the night."

"That'd be cool." Moose nodded.

Andie smiled,

"You guys just wanna be close to Tyler Gage and Nora Clark."

"Hell yea!"

Chuckling, Andie pulled out her phone and pressed the number two dial.

"What's up little one?" Tyler asked happily.

"Hey Ty, what are you and Nora doing tonight?" Andie asked.

"Um nothing," Tyler said. "Why you got something for us to do?"

"Well you could hang out with us if you two want." Andie said shrugging. "We're having a movie night at Moose's and they want to help plan the party."

"Hold up let me ask Nora."

Andie bit her lip and smiled at everyone who was staring at her, anxiously waiting to see if they were coming.

"Where does he live?" Tyler asked.

Andie's grin widened.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell was ringing. Jared and Gareth got to the door first and let them in.

"Moose it's for you!" Jared called.

"Yea I know." Moose called back as he and Andie clambered to their feet.

"Ty!" Andie said happily hugging him.

"What's up?" Tyler asked kissing the side of her head.

"Nothing much." Andie pulled away from him and jumped into Nora's arms. "Nora!"

"Hey Andie!" Nora laughed hugging the girl back.

"Your house is huge." Tyler said as he and Nora followed Moose and Andie into the living room.

"Not really." Moose said shrugging.

Tyler and Nora said hi to the rest of the crew before falling out on the many covers.

"Rough rehearsal?" Andie asked grinning down at Tyler.

"Yep." He nodded. "We're going on tour again in July."

"What?" Andie asked frowning. "What about the fourth?"

"We'll be here." Nora nodded. "We leave two days after."

Andie nodded,

"So we're still gonna shoot off fireworks?" She asked grinning mischievously.

"Is it safe to be around you when you have explosives in hand?" Chase asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Not really." Tyler shrugged. "But Andie's like an expert when it comes to shooting off fireworks."

"Really?" Smiles asked. "Could you teach me how to?"

"What do you mean?" Andie asked.

"Well everytime I try to set them off." Smiles explained. "They come back at me and once I almost caught my face on fire."

"That's bad." Kido said.

Smiles nodded.

"I think you might lit the firework with it pointed toward you." Andie shrugged. "I've only ever burned my leg and that's cause I couldn't get away fast enough."

"I tried to tell you they exploded." Tyler teased.

"Well hell, you weren't gonna lit it." Andie argued. "And it was a pretty firework after it nearly took all the skin off my leg."

"Ouch," Chase muttered rubbing her legs unconsciously.

"Yea," Andie muttered darkly. "It hurt like hell."

Tyler chuckled.

"Hey aren't you the one that burnt off one of your eyebrows?" Andie asked smirking.

"What?" Nora asked laughing. "You burnt off your eyebrow?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tyler said looking up at the ceiling.

"You now exactly what I'm talking about." Andie said laughing. "When we were little you wouldn't let the expert other wise known as me set off the firework and it caught you in the face and took off half your right eyebrow."

Andie and Nora both laughed along with most of the others.

"Why you gotta be telling about old times?" Tyler asked.

Andie looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but all she could do was laugh.

"Andie don't make me hurt you." Tyler said.

Andie kept laughing, she buried her face in Chase's chest but they could still she her body shaking in laughter.

"Andie I'm so serious," Tyler said grinning. "If you don't stop laughing."

"Okay," Andie panted. "Okay just give me a second to calm down."

Tyler glared at her and Nora until both of them were able to look at him without being overcome by a fit of giggles.

"Okay so what about you Nora?" Shane asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you ever burnt yourself?" Sophie asked.

Nora shook her head.

"So what's the worse pain you've ever been in?" Hair asked.

Nora frowned for a moment while she thought about it.

"About a year and a half ago," She began. "Tyler and I were dancing and he lifted me into the air but it wasn't right and I nearly fell. He caught me but four of his fingers dug into my side and separated two of my ribs."

Fly covered her mouth in horror while Cable looked around his computer screen.

"Why you gotta tell them that?" Tyler asked covering his face with his hat.

"Tyler," Moose said. "Your turn."

"Oh so now we're taking turns are we?" Chase asked smirking.

Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to Tyler.

"Broke my hand when I was ten." Tyler shrugged. "Car ran it over."

"You was jacking cars what did you expect?" Andie teased. "I remember that, Mac rolled over your hand."

"And he cried more than I did." Tyler chuckled. "Thought I'd wanna stop being his friend."

"Moose?" Andie asked looking at him. "Your worst pain ever is?"

Moose scratched his head slightly before frowning.

"Cracked my skull freshman year." He shrugged. "Did a back flip but didn't realize there was a step behind me and my head hit it hard."

"Damn," Monster muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Missy?" Moose turned to her.

"I've got one up on Nora." Missy grinned. "I've broken a rib. D you remember?"

Andie nodded,

"We were running from the cops," Missy explained. "And I didn't freaking see the pole."

Everyone started chuckling.

"You ran into a pole?" Shane asked slowly grinning.

"The end of the pole." Missy corrected smiling. "The end of it hit me right in the side and I heard the snap but the cops were like right behind me."

"That hurt." Fly muttered.

"What about you Fly?" Chase asked.

She shrugged,

"I've only ever broken fingers." She looked behind her. "Monster?"

"Shattered my wrist." Monster said. "Doing a trick and I didn't get it just right and when my wrist hit the ground it shattered. Couldn't move it for a long time."

"I bet not." Andie muttered.

"What about you D?" Nora asked.

Andie shook her head and grinned.

"I've got the best and I'm saving mine for last." She looked around the room. "Shane, you go."

Shane shrugged slightly.

"I've broken my kneecap twice." She said flexing the leg. "Both times on a skateboard but that's neither here nor there."

"Soph?" Moose asked looking at her.

"Hmm," Sophie muttered frowning. "When I was six I dislocated my shoulder, hurt like hell."

"Sounds like it." Hair said shaking his head. "Anything dislocated hurts."

"Your turn Hair." Moose said grinning at him.

"Eh, I broke my whole left foot once." He said. "I was trying this new tap dance move and my foot hit the ground the wrong way and basically snapped it in half."

"Ew." Andie muttered curling her legs up just a bit.

"Cable?" Hair asked turning to look at him.

"Shattered my shinbone," Cable said from behind his computer screen. "Twice actually, the second time didn't hurt cause I was already use to the pain."

"You lying." Shane said laughing.

"I'm dead serious." Cable chuckled. "I think I was expecting it."

"What about you Kido?" Sophie asked.

Kido shrugged,

"Broke my ankle back in Japan." She twisted her foot around until her toes were almost where her heel should have been. "Now I can do this!"

"That's disgusting," Moose said after a moment or two of silence.

"Ya'll are a trip." Tyler chuckled.

"Smiles?" Chase asked.

"Man, I broke my collarbone once." Smiles shrugged. "Thought I was gonna die."

Everyone laughed,

"Chase," Andie looked up at him. "Your turn."

Chase looked down at her for a moment before shrugging.

"In eighth grade I shattered my elbow."

Andie's eyes widened and she grabbed both elbows protectively causing Chase to chuckle.

"I think Blake freaked out more than I did and Alex cried more than I did." He explained. "I was just sorta in shock."

"Alright and the best has been saved for last." Moose said looking up at Andie. "Or so she says."

"What's your worst pain ever?" Chase asked brushing some of her hair away from her face.

"I shattered my shoulder." Andie said.

"The entire thing?" Shane asked.

Andie nodded,

"That was when your ass jumped off the roof huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yea well you didn't tell me I needed freaking pixy dust to fly." Andie muttered. "And that just regular old glitter didn't count."

Tyler laughed while everyone else seemed to be imagining shattering their shoulder.

"That must have hurt so bad." Chase muttered kissing both her shoulder gently.

"I was doped up on pain pills forever." Andie nodded. "And when I wasn't on them while it was healing, the pain was so bad it made me cry."

"Yep you'd wake up in the middle of the night sobbing." Tyler nodded. "Her pain medicine would wear off around two and she'd cry until about three thirty."

Andie nodded and snuggled a little bit more into Chase's chest.

"Robert, dinner's ready!" A voice from the doorway called.

"Coming mom." Moose called back. "Come on guys, let's get some food."

They all stood up and climbed over the mountains of blankets and pillows before reaching the kitchen.

"Andie, dear!"

Andie smiled and hugged Mrs. Alexander back as tightly as she hugged her.

"It's wonderful to see you dear and you Chase."

Chase nodded smiling.

After Mrs. Alexander said hi to everyone and found out who Tyler and Nora were, she let them get as many hamburgers as they thought they could eat.

"Auntie," Jared said. "Did you cook a million?"

"Cause it sure looks like it." Gareth nodded.

"No, but they're teenagers." Mrs. Alexander said nodding to Moose and the crew. "They eat a lot."

"Hey!" Most of them exclaimed.

"Well it's true." Mrs. Alexander said.

"Regulus," Jared muttered. "Get out of here before she sees you."

"Where is he?" Moose asked. "I'll take him outside."

Moose grabbed Regulus by the collar and led the dog outside. When he came in he grinned and washed his hands before continuing to make his hamburger. It took them all nearly twenty minutes to get their hamburger and French fries together, then they all trooped back out into the living room and most of them sat on the floor to each while Moose rummaged through the movies.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" He asked a few moments later when he sat up straight movie-less.

"Um, how about Jumper?" Sophie asked. "Didn't your mom get that this morning?"

"Oh yea!" Moose turned his back to them again. "Here it is, is Jumper okay?"

After everyone agreed, Moose put it in and took a seat next to Sophie with his plate in his lap.

Andie leaned back against the couch and let out a continent sigh.

"You okay?" Chase whispered.

Andie looked up at him and nodded happily. She took another bit of her hamburger before putting it on her plate and taking off the bun.

"Fries need to be put on it?" Chase teased.

"Duh," Andie said grinning.

When most of her French fries were on her hamburger, Andie put the bun back on and took a bite. She smirked at Chase before returning her attention to the TV screen.

After the movie, Moose stood up in front of the TV and grinned down at all of them.

"What?" Sophie asked frowning.

"Who is up for a game of truth or dare?"

**Right Gweak it's a sucky cliffhanger but I'm tired lol. I hope you guys liked this and it's past midnight here so I'm 15! Yea! But I'm bout to go to bed lol.**

**A/N-Chase is Andie's sexy kitten lol, that cracks me up.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	48. Love Is Blind

** Love Is Blind**

**Hey guys, my birthday was awesome and I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I went to go see Kung Fu Panda and it was awesome lol. Like the best cartoon I've seen in a while lol. Oh and I know I'm fifteen but I got this Pirates of the Caribbean pirate ship that is so cool! I still gotta put it together but it looks so cool on the box lol. And Today I got a dog and I named his Sirius lol cause that's my favorite Harry Potter character.**

**Anyway in this chapter I think it'll be the last one with drama in it. Cause I've got one more after this. Both of them are going to be super long though. In this one I think we won't get into Truth or Dare too much cause I wanna get the drama over with. Plus we some more rehearsals for the showcase and then the next chapter will be the showcase itself and the party and then it's on to the third and final one.**

**A/N-This is named after Eve's "Love is Blind" which is a really good song and will fit to this chapter I promise lol. But no one dies I'm just telling you cause in Love is Blind the song someone dies, you guys should go check it out though cause it's a really good song.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine.**

Andie stared up at Moose with a raised eyebrow. She was not playing truth or dare. She didn't like that game, it made people do stupid stuff. Chase must have noticed her hesitation because he slipped his hand into hers before speaking up,

"If we play we can't be doing extra stupid stuff." He said grinning.

"Like?" Moose asked.

"No streaking." Sophie and Fly said together.

"And no stripping." Nora added sending a glare Tyler's way.

"I wanna hear that story." Andie said grinning.

"Later." Nora nodded.

"Alright," Moose said sitting down across from Andie and grinning at her. "Andie, truth or dare?"

Andie opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Come on D," Missy said grinning.

"Fine," Andie muttered. "Dare."

Moose cheered and pressed a finger to his lips in thought.

"I dare you," Moose said slowly and Andie put her head in her hands.

"Oh lord." She muttered.

"Shut up, I dare you to kiss Sophie." Moose said, his face splitting into a wide grin. "And not just any kiss either."

"There's gotta be some tongue in there." Cable nodded taking out his camcorder.

Andie's eyes widened and she looked at Sophie. They stared at each other for a moment before Sophie shrugged and wrinkled her nose in a teasing manner. The two girls crawled on their knees until they were face to face.

"How should we do this?" Sophie asked grinning.

Andie shrugged and sat up on her knees. Sophie did the same and they stared at each other. Andie bit her lip and Sophie held out her arms,

"Would you two hurry up?" Monster called.

At the same time, Sophie and Andie raised their middle fingers to him. Everyone laughed and Andie sighed,

"Look, it's like a hug." She said pulling Sophie close.

Sophie nodded and tilted her head to the right while Andie tilted hers to the left. And then they leaned toward each other until their lips met. As if a bomb had been set off inside of them Andie and Sophie gripped the back of each others' heads and Andie ran her tongue over Sophie's bottom lip. Sophie's hand threaded through Andie's hair and yanked at it slightly before opening her mouth and letting her tongue clash with Andie's.

They must have kissed for about two minutes and when they pulled apart they kept their faces kinda close. It was then the two flushed girls noticed that everyone else was cheering and clapping. They looked at each other and blushed even more before grinning and laughing. Sophie released her grip in Andie's hair and they backed away from each other slowly.

"That was so hot!" Hair yelled laughing.

Andie smiled shyly before grinning at Sophie who giggled and they both went back to where they had been sitting.

"Did you get all that Cable?" Missy asked laughing.

"All of it!" Cable nodded grinning.

"And it had better not show up on Youtube." Andie said. "Or Cable you're gonna die a slow and painful death."

Cable laughed and nodded.

Andie sat back against Chase, her face was still slightly red but she couldn't do anything about it. Chase kissed the side of her head before biting her earlobe.

"That was the sexist thing I've ever seen." He muttered in her ear.

Andie laughed,

"Okay Ty, truth or dare?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly.

"Truth," Tyler said slowly. "I'm gonna regret this I already know."

Andie glared playfully at him.

"Hmm, okay tell the truth, is Nora the only girl you've ever loved?"

The guys in the room looked from Tyler to Andie,

"Don't answer that man." Smiles said shaking his head.

"It's a trick question." Chase whispered and Andie slapped his arm.

"Shut it Collins." She said grinning.

"Guys that's an easy question." Tyler said. "Of course she's the only girl I've ever loved."

"Oh so you don't love me?" Andie exclaimed.

Nora, who'd been grinning since Andie asked the question busted out laughing at Tyler's shocked face.

"What'd I say?" Chase asked raising his hands. "Trick question."

Andie laughed and looked at Tyler who'd opened his mouth and closed it about five times already.

"I'm just messing with you Ty." She said grinning.

Tyler glared at her and threw his pillow at her head. Andie ducked and it hit Chase in the face.

"My bad man," Tyler said. "I was trying to hit Andie."

Chase nodded and picked up the pillow before hitting Andie in the back of the head with it.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Andie snatched the pillow away from Chase before hitting him in the face and chucking it at Tyler.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked.

"For trying to hit me!" Andie replied. "Now get on with the truth or dare."

Tyler huffed but looked around the room.

"Nora babe, truth or dare?"

Nora wrinkled her nose for a moment before shrugging,

"Dare."

Tyler grinned and Nora raised both eyebrows.

"I swear Tyler Gage if you make me do something stupid you will regret it." She nearly growled.

"I dare you to cut your hair to your shoulders."

Andie's eyes widened, Nora's hair reached the middle of her back. There was no way in hell she was going to cut her hair.

Andie thought Nora was going to yell at Tyler but instead she grinned,

"Where are some scissors?"

Tyler cheered and Moose jumped to his feet to go get some.

"You're serious about this huh?" Missy asked.

Nora nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

Andie simply shook her head and leaned against Chase,

"I've always wanted to cut my hair." She muttered grinning. "Would you be mad at me?"

Chase looked down at her and shook his head.

"You'd be just as sexy with short hair as you are with long hair." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hmm one day then maybe I'll cut it." Andie said. "I'm not sure how short, but I'd like to have it short enough to where I really don't have to do anything to it."

Chase nodded,

"I just wanna go with you when you get it done."

Andie smiled.

Moose came back into the living room with scissors and a bucket,

"To put your hair in." He explained at Nora's confused look.

"Thanks Moose." Nora said.

Everyone crowded around to watch as she combed out her hair and took a handful of it in her fist.

"I can't watch." Missy said turning away.

"It's just hair." Andie said grinning.

"Thank you Andie, it's just hair." Nora said nodding.

Then with a fast snip of the scissors, the fistful of hair Nora had been holding was lying in the bucket between her legs.

"Yea!" Andie cheered clapping.

It took Nora nearly ten minutes to get it all chopped down to where it touched her shoulders.

"Someone wanna even it out for me?" Nora asked holding out the scissors.

Sophie took them and moved so that she was behind Nora. It didn't take her long to even out her hair and when she was finished, Andie didn't think Nora had ever looked cuter.

"I like it." Shane said grinning.

"Thanks," Nora said running her fingers through it. "It feels weird to run out of hair for my fingers to run through."

They all laughed and Moose took the bucket to dump her hair in the trash. When he came back, Nora looked around.

"Shane," She said grinning. "Truth or dare?"

Shane smiled,

"Dare."

Andie looked at Nora who nodded slightly to Chase. Andie frowned for a moment before realizing what Nora meant and nodding excitedly.

"What are you two talking about?" Chase demanded.

"Did you hear words leave my mouth?" Andie asked grinning.

"Shane, I dare you to kiss Chase." Nora said. "On the lips like you mean it."

Shane's eyes widened and she looked from Chase to Andie, the two girls met eyes and Andie gave her a smile and a nod. Shane gave a low sigh before scooting over on the couch so that she was hovering slightly over Chase.

"I hate you." She said unconvincingly to Nora.

"I know you do, now kiss him." Nora replied grinning.

Shane looked down at Chase and gripped the sides of his head.

"I'm really sorry about this." She told him before bending his head back and placing her lips over his. Andie was the first one to cheer and she whipped out her phone to take about five pictures of it.

Shane wasn't sure if she liked kissing Chase or not, it wasn't any different from kissing Andie. Other than the fact that Chase's hand was cupping her cheek gently and his tongue poked out to lick her bottom lip, something Shane had watched him do to Andie hundreds of times. Shane was amazed that she let Chase's tongue in but she did and somehow Shane enjoyed the kiss, it wasn't as good as kissing Andie though. But Shane could see why Andie was in love with him. Chase was an amazing kisser whether she was in to girls or not.

Shane blushed when they pulled apart and Chase grinned his cocky grin at her.

"So how was it?" Smiles asked.

"No different from kissing a girl." Shane said truthfully. "It was—nice."

"Just nice?" Chase teased. "Not amazing or anything like that?"

Shane raised both eyebrows at him.

"You know Collins, pretty soon your heads gonna be too big to fit in doorways."

Everyone laughed as Chase stared at Shane in slight shock. She hadn't clowned on him in forever.

"Okay, Chase truth or dare?" Shane asked leaning against the couch.

"Dare." Chase said.

Shane looked at him for a moment before looking at Andie.

"I dare you to do Andie's little butt dance."

Andie busted out laughing while Chase raised both eyebrows.

"Andie's little butt dance?" He asked confused.

"The one where I get on my toes and like run." Andie explained.

Chase still looked confused. Andie huffed and stood up, she turned so that her back was to Chase and bent slightly at her waist. Then she got up on her toes and basically ran in place. Her hips went from side to side and her butt bounced. Andie could hear the guys cheering and soon she was laughing so she had to stop.

"That," She said turning to face Chase.

"I can't do that." Chase protested. "My booty is too muscular."

"Get up," Shane said pushing him. "I dared you to try now you gotta."

Chase mumbled something that made Andie smack his arm and he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Just get on your toes and run." Andie said trying to hide her smile.

Chase sighed and stood up on his tip toes,

"Now bend over." Andie said.

Chase shot her a look and Andie rolled her eyes,

"Just do it." Shane said.

Chase sighed and bent ever so slightly at the waist, he started to shake his hips and as everyone laughed Andie figured out exactly why he couldn't do it and not look retarded.

"It's not that your booty's too muscular." She giggled as he tried again. "It's that it's too small."

Chase huffed and gave up after about the third try.

"Oh is he sad cause he can't do it?" Fly teased when Chase fell into Andie's lap.

"Yea I'm sad." Chase muttered. "That's only dance I can't do."

"And it's cause your booty's too small." Andie laughed patting his butt affectionately.

Chase had just sat up to find the next person to dare when suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder that shook the entire house. There was the sound of fizzing wires and the lights went out.

Shane and Andie were the only two girls that didn't scream. Shane didn't because lightning and thunder didn't bother her and Andie's only concern was Chase whose grip tightened in the back of her shirt and his face disappeared in the front. Tyler gave a loud grunt as Nora threw herself into his arms and knocked them back onto his back with a dull thud.

Regulus was barking like crazy outside and Moose stood with Sophie's arms still wrapped tightly around him to go over to the back door and let the poor dog in. He bounded into the living room and jumped up into Shane's lap.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs that were making their own set of thunder. Jared and Gareth appeared in the doorway with bright flashlights. They were shining them everyone and causing a few people to go blind for a few seconds.

"Guys, stop blinding us!" Moose said shielding Sophie and his face.

Andie rubbed Chase's back soothingly as lightning flashed once more and the thunder shook the house just as hard if not harder than the first time.

"You're okay Chase." She whispered in his ear. "I'm here and I'm not gonna let anything get you."

She felt Chase nod and Andie tightened her grip on him.

"Jared, Gareth we need more flash lights." Moose said. "Are there some in the kitchen?"

"Yea." Jared nodded.

"We didn't want to get them cause you know that kitchen is scary." Gareth said.

Moose nodded and helped Sophie sit down near Andie and Chase.

"Yea I know, look Andie watch Sophie and keep her safe, I'll go get some flashlights." Moose said.

"Keep her safe?" Andie asked. "From what?"

Moose didn't reply and Andie frowned.

The next flash of lightning lit up the entire room and the thunder almost broke the windows. Sophie looked at Andie, her eyes wide and Andie motioned for her to hold onto Chase. After all he had a hold of Andie and there was no where on Andie's body for Sophie to hold on to. Sophie buried her face in Chase's side while Andie looked around the room. Missy had a tight grip on Monster who was rubbing her back and looking out the window at the rain that was pounding against the window.

"Monster is I was you." Andie said scratching Chase's scalp soothingly. "I'd get out the window."

He grinned at Andie but did as she said.

Kido had caught Smiles in a death grip and he looked slightly scared to move while Fly had just simply put her face in Hair's back. And Cable was cursing fluently under his breath as he tried to hotwire his computer to work. Andie had only been watching him for a few moments when he suddenly hit the back of the computer and called it a son of a bitch.

"Here we are!" Moose said coming back with about enough flashlights for everyone.

"Can I ask something Moose?" Andie said taking a flashlight from him.

"Sure." Moose replied sitting next to Sophie who instantly went back to his arms.

"Why do you own so many flashlights?"

Moose shot her a look and Andie held up her hands,

"It was just a question." She said.

"Now we need something to do." Hair said turning on his flashlight.

"Let's play hide and seek." Kido suggested.

"I haven't played that since I was little." Tyler said grinning.

"Okay, so who's it?" Shane asked.

"Me," Moose said standing. "I'm only counting to twenty though so ya'll better get to running."

Andie didn't need to be told twice, she and Chase clambered to their feet and after smiling at everyone else they set off.

"Come on!" Chase laughed pulling Andie into the hallway.

"Where do we go?" Andie asked laughing as Monster and Missy sped past them laughing as well.

"Down here." Andie said nodding to the small door in the hallway.

"You think we'll fit?" Chase asked.

Andie listened for a moment,

"We'd better try cause he's on ten."

She threw open the door and crawled in. Once she was completely inside she poked her head back out and smiled at Chase.

"Come on."

Chase dropped to his knees and crawled in after Andie. She scooted back until her back hit a wall.

"Okay I'ma have to sit on you." Chase said after a moment or two. "Cause he's coming and I can't get my legs in."

Andie laughed and nodded.

Chase turned around and sat in Andie's lap very gently.

"Chase, babe." Andie said smirking. "You're not going to crush me. You're not that big."

Chase grumbled something but sat down completely on Andie and closed the door just before they heard Moose turn the corner to come down there hallway. Andie buried her face in Chase's back to hold her laughter in and not get them caught.

Moose walked right by the door calling peoples names and laughing slightly. Andie lifted her face from Chase's back though when they heard him go up the stairs, Chase smiled at her and kissed her gently.

They separated though when suddenly the door was flung open and a bright light blinded them.

"Ha!" Moose yelled in triumph. "Found you both!"

"Damnit," Andie muttered. "Who all have you found?"

"All of you." Moose said proudly. "After all this is my house."

Chase laughed and crawled out before helping Andie out.

"So which one of you is gonna be it?" Moose asked.

"I'll do it." Andie shrugged. "Should be fun."

They played hide and seek until around eleven and until Moose got a bloody nose because he ran into the wall trying to get away from Nora who was chasing him.

"Why'd you run into the wall?" Andie demanded as she and Sophie tended to him.

"I didn't see it." Moose protested. "I was looking to see if Nora had gotten any closer."

Sophie opened her mouth to say something but the grandfather clock in the dining room struck eleven thirty and Moose yawned.

"We should get to sleep." Andie said. "Plus we've got school tomorrow."

Sophie and Moose nodded and the three of them trooped back into the still dark living room.

"Well guys we should get some sleep cause we do have school tomorrow." Moose said clapping his hands together.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to arrange where they'd be sleeping. Andie and Chase grabbed a pillow and a blanket before going to lie on the floor by the couch which Sophie and Moose claimed. They all said their goodnights before turning off their flashlights and soon they were back to listening to the rain hit the window and the room being lit up by the bright lightning.

"Oh and for the couples." Cable called into the darkness. "We don't care if you make out as long as we don't hear you."

"Shut up Cable!" Most of them yelled while others laughed.

Andie snuggled into Chase's chest while he buried his face in her hair so as to not be able to see the lightning. Andie tilted her head up to look at him and frowned,

"You okay?" She whispered pressing her lips against his.

Chase shrugged but didn't answer. Andie tilted her head up but a little more to kiss a line across his collarbone before kissing him again. She cupped his cheek and wrapped her leg around his hip. Chase pulled her closer before breaking the kiss and placing a tender one on her forehead.

"Sleep," He whispered. "We've got a lot of rehearsals tomorrow."

Andie closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

The next morning, the alarm on Andie's phone woke them all up. Tyler and Nora had a rehearsal to get to while everyone else had school. It didn't take them long to get ready and soon they were following each other in cars toward MSA.

"So Ms. Juliet is serious about us doing Cherry Ripe huh?" Andie asked Shane in Chase's SUV.

"Yea but she wants it to be our senior piece." Shane said. "We can sing whatever we like this showcase."

"So what are you singing?" Andie asked.

Shane shrugged,

"I'm not too sure." She glanced at Andie. "You?"

"No idea." Andie replied.

"And then we've got Blake's showcase." Chase said. "You, me and Moose need to run our dance to make sure we still remember it,"

"The crew has to run the one we made up with Ty." Andie added.

"And then we've got the tango." Chase sighed. "It's gonna be an interesting showcase."

They got to MSA just as the bell was ringing and everyone went there separate ways. When Andie got into Mr. Valentine's room Taylor glared at her but Andie wasn't up to having to fight today. She was alittle worried about Moose and how he was going to take the construction workers above them.

In Geography he seemed fine but Andie made sure to sit next to him just incase. He talked like normal and they passed notes. But then again they hadn't been up to the third floor yet and they had to pass the doors that led to the second floor to get to the third.

Shane seemed off to Andie in choir though. She wasn't talking like normal or smiling as much. And she kept rubbing her arms as if they itched,

"Shane are you okay?" Andie asked when the bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"Yea." Shane nodded. "I'm fine."

Andie frowned,

"Look could you tell Chase to meet me at the Place after school?" Shane asked.

"Tell Chase to meet you at the Place after school." Andie repeated. "Will do."

Shane gave her a small smile, her hand rubbing at her arm roughly.

"Thanks, see you later."

Andie watched Shane go before deciding to call Chase.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Shane," Andie said walking out to the courtyard. "Something's wrong with her but she said to meet her at the Place after school."

Chase was quiet for a moment,

"Chase," Andie said slowly. "What's wrong with Shane?"

"I'm not sure." He said finally. "But I have a hunch and I hope like hell I'm wrong."

"I can catch a ride with Sophie after school." Andie told him. "You go take care of Shane."

"Okay, Andie?" He asked hoping she hadn't hung up.

"Yes babe?"

"Thank you."

Andie frowned,

"For what exactly, cause I haven't done anything."

"For understanding that Shane is just a friend." Chase said. "Most girls wouldn't like their boyfriends going to meet another girl alone."

"I trust you and Shane." Andie said. "Even if she was straight I wouldn't mind."

"Well thank you." Chase said.

"No problem, see you later." Andie said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

When the last bell of the day rang, Chase left the school and jumped into his SUV. He was hoping that Shane just had something important to tell him and that it wasn't as bad as he was predicting it to be.

"Shane you promised when we were thirteen that'd you stop." He muttered to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of his old elementary school.

He saw Shane car sitting there as well and he hopped out. Chase walked over to the sort of forest that was growing on the side of the school. All the other kids had been afraid to go in it but Chase and Shane were the first and they spent a lot of time together in there.

Adjusting his hat on his head, Chase pushed his way through the bushes until he was standing in a clearing. An old tree house was up in one of the highest trees, it didn't look all that sturdy but Chase knew it would hold him. He and Shane had just been up there last summer.

"Okay I'm here." He called into the forest.

"Password?"

Chase looked up at the tree and grinned.

"Voldemort."

He heard Shane laugh and soon a rope latter was thrown down to him. Chase grabbed hold and began to climb up.

"Shane?" He asked climbing up into the door that they'd made.

When Chase was fully in the tree house he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Shane!"

She was sitting on the floor with her sleeve pulled up and blood running down her arm. She gave him a sad, teary smile,

"See Chase I told you." She croaked. "It's just like when we were thirteen, but now there's more blood."

**Right if that ending seemed rushed it's so my bad but I'm tired and I need to go bed. Plus I haven't updated since Friday and you guys needed a chapter so here you are.**

**A/N-I decided to take the drama away from Andie for once.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	49. Walking On Air

**Walking On Air**

**Hey guys, guess what? It's the last freaking chapter lol. I can't believe we're done with the second already. Hmm, I do have to tell you guys though that the third one will not be long. Maybe ten or fifteen chapters, I haven't decided. Oh and while I'm writing the third one I'll also be posting the beginning of a completely new series. We Are Family will be the third one to this series and then the first story in my new series will be called Mysterious Darkness and it's going to be very different. Also I hope you guys will all give it a chance and hopefully like it.**

**Now let's see in this chapter we've got to get Shane some help, Andie's gotta pick a song to sing for her choir showcase, the crew has to have some more practices for their showcase, Chase, Moose and Andie have to practice for theirs and then Chase and Andie have to finish learning the tango. Not to mention we got Andie's seventeenth birthday party and then we'll be done! Man, this is gonna be a long chapter lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after a girl named Kerli and her song "Walking On Air" if you haven't heard it you should go check it out cause it is a really interesting song lol.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine and Moose would belong to my friend Chaela.**

Andie just barely caught her phone as it vibrated across the kitchen cabinet and almost hit the floor. She'd been helping Charlie and Aydan with their homework and hadn't heard it, Chase's name was flashing across the screen.

"What's wrong?" Andie asked the moment she answered.

"Can I bring Shane over?" Chase asked. "I mean I might be staying there but it's still your house."

"What's wrong with Shane?" Andie asked. "And of course you can bring her."

"I tell you when we get there." Chase said. "See you soon."

Andie and Chase hung up and Andie bit her bottom lip, something must have been really wrong with Shane.

"Andie, are you okay?" Aydan asked.

Andie looked at her little sister before nodding,

"Just worried." She muttered.

"About what?" Aydan came and sat next to her.

"There's something wrong with Shane." Andie explained quietly. "Chase is bringing her here so I can help him with her."

"Is she hurt?" Aydan asked.

"I don't know." Andie replied. "I hope not."

Aydan rubbed Andie's arm slightly before going back to the coffee table to finish her homework. Andie stood and began to nervously pace the length of the living room, when Chase's SUV finally pulled up she wrenched open the door and flew out to meet them. Shane threw her arms around Andie's neck the moment she saw her and Andie held her tightly to her.

"What's happening Shane?" Andie asked rubbing her back.

Chase stood behind Shane and rubbed his own wrist before nodding to Andie. The girl frowned at him for a moment before her eyes widened.

'She cuts?' Andie mouthed.

Chase nodded and Andie held Shane to her just a little bit tighter.

"Let's go inside." Andie said after a moment or two. "And we can go up to my room and talk."

Shane nodded and Andie led the girl and Chase back into the house. Luckily, Sarah was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Aydan heard them coming and distracted Charlie long enough for Andie and Chase to get Shane up the stairs as quietly as possible.

'Thanks.' Andie mouthed to her little sister.

Aydan nodded back.

When Andie and Chase got Shane up to her room, Andie closed the door. Chase sat Shane on Andie's bed and took hold of her right arm gently. Andie watched as Chase slowly and gently rolled up her sleeve until it was past her elbow. On her brown arm were about five scratch marks, each one a bright red and each one bleeding just a little bit.

Andie slowly walked over to Shane and knelt so that the girl with the green eyes was sitting higher than her. Andie took hold of her arm as gently as Chase did and ran a finger over the first cut. Shane didn't flinch at all but the pad of Andie's finger came back red.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Shane asked quietly. "I kept telling myself I'd stop but I never have."

Andie nodded and placed both hands on Shane's knees.

"I know someone who can help." She told her gently. "Someone who can make you all better."

Shane nodded and when she began to shake slightly, Chase pulled her to him.

"I wanna get better." She whispered. "I want to stop."

Andie nodded and stood up before holding out her hand to Shane,

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Pulling Shane to her feet, Andie led her out of the room and into the bathroom. As Andie ran a rag under the cool water she glanced at Shane. She was usually so full of life and happy but now she was just kinda there, like Andie had been with her Bulimia.

"This might hurt a bit." Andie told her quietly.

At Shane's nod Andie gently ran the rag across the cuts. She had to clean away all the blood as gently as she could and then she'd wrap it up with gauze.

"You're going to need a shirt too." Andie said once her arm was firmly wrapped up.

Shane followed Andie back into her room and they found Chase lying on her bed with his eyes closed.

"You think he's sleep?" Andie muttered to Shane grinning.

Shane shrugged.

"Let's find out." She whispered.

Andie motioned for Shane to be quiet and the two girls crept over to Chase. Andie held up three fingers and Shane nodded. They leaned over him and Andie held up her index finger. Then she added her middle finger and was just about to put up her ring finger when suddenly Chase jumped up.

"HA!"

Andie and Shane screamed. Both of them scrambled back but Andie slipped on a tennis shoe and was just about to hit the ground when arms slipped around her waist. Andie opened one eye to see Shane smirking down at her,

"Nice save Shane." Chase laughed. "Now you see how I feel."

Andie rolled her eyes and let Shane help her to her feet.

"Thanks for that." She said smiling.

"No problem." Shane shrugged before taking a seat next to Chase on the bed. "You know it's not nice to scare people."

"What were you two trying to do to me?" Chase demanded.

"We were going to surprise you," Andie replied taking a seat on his lap. "There's a difference."

"Not in my book." Chase muttered closing his eyes as Andie's fingers scratched at the nape of his neck.

But his eyes snapped open when suddenly his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Andie scooted to one leg so he could dig in his pocket and pull it out. He looked at the name and his eyes widened.

"We forgot." He exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" Andie asked.

"Rehearsal," Chase replied.

Andie's eyes widened as Chase opened his phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Blake we forgot," He said. "Something happen with Shane that we had to take care of."

"Is she cutting again?" Blake asked gently.

"Yea," Chase nodded. "Can Andie and I come in like two hours?"

"If you're willing to stay as long as usual." Blake said.

Chase raised both eyebrows,

"But that means we'll be there til eight thirty."

He could practically hear Blake nodding.

"And? You both need to rehearse."

Chase sighed,

"Alright see you in two hours."

"See you."

They hung up and Chase turned to look at Andie,

"We've gotta go rehearse in two hours."

Andie nodded,

"And I'm guessing that means we'll be there til eight thirty?"

Chase sighed,

"Yep, is that okay?"

Andie nodded,

"It's fine." She sighed and wrapped her arms his neck before snuggling into his chest.

Shane pretended to gag and Andie flipped her off, both of them laughing.

"You know there's room for you too Shane," Chase teased.

At her raised eyebrows, Chase patted the knee that Andie wasn't sitting on.

"No." Shane shook her head. "I'm not sitting on your lap."

"Why not?" Chase asked rubbing the small of Andie's back soothingly.

"Because your girlfriends sitting on your lap and more importantly I don't do guys." Shane said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And?" Chase asked. "Why can't you sit on my knee as a friend?"

"Because," Shane said slowly as if talking to a retard. "Your girlfriend is sitting on your lap."

Andie giggled.

"Don't be talking to me like I'm stupid." Chase grinned. "I still don't see why you can't sit on my knee though."

Shane opened her mouth when Andie interrupted her.

"Shane, it'd just be easier to do it."

"You're siding with him?" Shane asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Andie asked. "He is my boyfriend."

"But you shouldn't be siding with him in this situation." Shane exclaimed.

Andie laughed,

"I'm telling you it'd just be easier for you to come and sit." Andie gave her a smile. "I honestly don't mind, you're like our sister."

Shane wrinkled her nose.

"Then it'd be incest." She said. "That's disgusting."

Andie's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Shane," She said firmly. "Sit."

Chase grinned as if to say ha to Shane as she huffed and moved to sit on the very edge of his knee.

"You're gonna fall off." Chase said. "You gotta sit _on_ my leg, not my knee."

Shane didn't move.

"Shane your ass is not so big that you can't sit on my leg." Chase said.

Andie busted out laughing as Shane smacked Chase in the chest.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie came in with Aydan. The two youngsters raised their eyebrows at the teenagers but Andie held out her arms as did Shane and they ran forward. Aydan climbed up into Andie's lap while Charlie scrambled into Shane's.

"Sarah!" Andie called laughing as they all nearly went tumbling to the floor. "Sarah come take a picture!"

"Guys, I'm slipping off the bed." Chase laughed.

"No don't fall!" Aydan laughed.

"You fall we fall!" Charlie yelled giggling in Shane's arms.

"Chase Collins you'd better not let us fall off this bed." Andie said gripping the back of his shirt even tighter.

"Grip the bed with your ass muscles!" Shane exclaimed.

"Language!" Andie scolded giggling.

"Guys," Chase said.

"What?" All of them asked together.

"We're going down!" Chase yelled.

They all started to yell, laugh and giggle as they tumbled to the floor in a big heap of arms and legs.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Sarah appeared in the doorway.

"Good lord what happened?" She asked smiling.

"Chase did it!" Andie and Aydan exclaimed.

"I did not." Chase laughed as he tried to get up but found that his arm was pent under Andie.

"Who's on my foot?" Shane demanded.

"It's not me," Charlie said.

"I think it's Chase." Andie laughed.

"Yes it's definitely Chase." Aydan nodded.

"What is this?" Chase asked. "Pick on Chase day?"

They all laughed and struggled a bit more. Andie found that her leg was intertwined with Chase's while Shane's leg was stuck under her hip and sure enough Chase was actually on her foot.

"Chase I'd appreciate it if you'd get your hand off my butt!" Andie said wiggling slightly.

"Well it's either there or your boobs so which one?" Chase asked grinning one of his cockiest grins ever.

Andie fought the blush that was about to spread across her face before muttering darkly under her breath.

"Everyone say cheese!"

They all looked up at Sarah and were blinded by a bright flash.

"Ah!" Shane exclaimed struggling even more. "I'm blind!"

"One more," Sarah laughed.

There was another bright flash and the only thing Andie could see were stars. Bright pretty stars.

"I'll you guys in here to sort this all out." Sarah laughed. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Andie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"All I see is stars." She muttered. "Chase, I can't see!"

"Neither can I!" Charlie yelled.

"Oh god I've gone blind!" Aydan giggled rubbing at her eyes.

"Bright lights!" Shane laughed. "Bright lights!"

"Oh shut up all of you." Chase grumbled trying his hardest not to smile.

"Okay so it's started to get hot under all you people." Aydan said. "Someone start getting untangled."

Andie huffed and pushed herself up into a push up.

"Chase, you know it would help if you'd do a push up as well." Andie said.

"I would like to baby." Chase said. "But my foot is twist one way while the other is going the complete opposite direction."

Andie huffed.

"Shane?" She asked. "What about you?"

Shane shook her head.

"If I do a push up, my legs will crush Charlie."

"Don't crush me!" Charlie squeaked.

Andie huffed again.

"Alright I know how to get out of this but I swear to god Chase Collins if you say one perverted thing I'll hurt you."

Chase laughed.

"Alright I'll keep quiet." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Until we're alone."

Andie sent a glare at him over her shoulder. Then she pushed herself up and her butt was pushed into his hand even more.

"Oh bab—."

"Chase!" Andie scolded her cheeks going red.

Andie pushed her hand up until she was on the tips of her fingers.

"Okay Aydan crawl away." Andie said quietly, her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on keeping herself steady.

Slowly and still giggling slightly, Aydan crawled out from under her sister and the moment she was free she jumped to her feet.

"Ha!" She said grinning. "I'm free!"

"Charlie," Andie said. "Your turn."

Charlie scampered out from under the two teenage girls before jumping up and down just like Aydan.

"I'm next." Shane said. "If you guys would have just listened to me then we wouldn't even be here."

"Shut up and start crawling." Andie ordered.

Shane smiled before pulling her leg out from under Andie and snatching her foot away from Chase. She crawled on her stomach out from under the couple under she was free and she too pumped her fists into the air.

Andie lowered herself to the ground and turned onto her back so she could look up at Chase. He grinned down at her before sitting up on his knees and eventually standing.

"Need a hand?" He asked holding out his own to help her up.

Andie smiled at him and took his hand. Chase pulled her to her feet and pulled her close.

"Let's go down for dinner." Aydan said.

Andie and Chase nodded and followed the other three out. When they got downstairs, Sarah motioned for them all to take a seat.

"What's for dinner Sarah?" Andie asked.

"Fried chicken, spinach and French fries." Sarah said. "Charlie come get your plate."

Charlie hopped from his seat and practically ran over to the stove. He told Sarah what he wanted and soon he was coming back over to the table with a plate full of food.

"Aydan, you're next." Sarah said.

Chase gently placed his hand on Andie's knee and she sent him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

Andie shook her head and gave him a bigger smile.

"Just thinking." She said shrugging.

"Teenagers next." Sarah said. "And let me get out of the way cause when teens see food if you're in the way that's your life."

Andie, Chase and Shane all laughed as they stood up and headed toward the stove.

"The only one you've gotta worry about is Chase." Andie said.

"Yea he's a monster when it comes to food." Shane said.

Chase placed a piece of chicken on his plate with a grin.

"I prefer the term beast." He said.

Andie rolled her eyes while Sarah chuckled. Once they had gotten their plates, Sarah got hers and they all began to eat.

"So does anyone have any bruises?" Sarah asked.

They all laughed but as far as they knew no one had any bruises. Chase and Andie held hands on the table and Sarah only winked at Andie causing the girl to go red slightly.

"Are you staying the night Shane?" Sarah asked.

"If it's alright with you ma'am." Shane nodded. "I'd like to."

"It's fine with me." Sarah nodded.

"Oh Sarah, Chase and I have rehearsal in forty minutes." Andie said. "Is it alright if I go?"

"At the school?" Sarah asked.

Andie nodded.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Again Andie nodded,

"Blake will be there and so will Chase so I'll be fine." She turned to Shane. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Or you can stay here with us and play Kingdom Hearts!" Charlie said excitedly.

Shane pressed a finger to her bottom lip in thought.

"As appealing as watching you and Chase touch all over each other sounds," She began ducking away from Andie's hand. "I think I'll stay here."

Andie stuck out her tongue at Shane and felt Chase rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

When everyone was finished with dinner, it was time for Chase and Andie to head to MSA.

"I can't believe he's still gonna make us rehearse." Chase muttered as they both climbed into his SUV.

"It'll be okay." Andie said smiling. "We'll be fine."

On the way to MSA Chase and Andie talked about everything from school to what they thought Blake's new house was gonna look like.

"That's where we'll be most of the summer." Chase said grinning at her.

"There's no doubt in my mind." Andie said shaking her head.

Chase was quiet for a moment before taking her hand in his and kissing the back.

"Hey Andie?"

Andie turned to look at him curiously.

"Yes?"

Chase glanced at her sideways before looking back at the road.

"When we have kids—."

"Oh so we're having kids now are we?" Andie teased.

She already knew that for some reason this subject embarrassed Chase. And since he liked to tease her, Andie thought it would be fun to finally be able to tease him.

"Andie," Chase said seriously.

"Okay, I'll stop." Andie said. "You were saying?"

"When we have kids, how many do you think we'll have?"

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"Well," She began slowly. "It depends on how many you want and how many I want and whether or not we can compromise."

Chase chuckled.

"Okay so I want at least five."

Andie's eyes widened.

"Five?" She asked.

"Well how many do you want?" Chase asked.

"I was thinking three." Andie said.

"Okay let's compromise." Chase chuckled. "Why can't we have four?"

"Two girls, two boys?" Andie asked.

Chase nodded,

"But what if we have three boys and one girl?" He asked.

"Or three girls and one boy?" Andie challenged laughing.

Chase gave dramatic sigh.

"Why don't we just love whatever we have?" Andie asked. "No matter what it is."

"Well of course we're gonna love it but still, we have can have preferences about what we want." Chase said grinning.

Andie rolled her eyes.

"Chase, baby don't you think we need to get married first?" She asked. "I mean legally married?"

Chase nodded,

"Yea but still there's no harm in talking about it."

Andie shook her head and smiled.

"Honestly though," She said suddenly. "Do you think I'd make a good mom?"

Chase smiled.

"I think you'd be the best." He said nodding.

Andie bit her lip and looked out her window.

"What?" Chase asked tilting his head toward her when they stopped at a red light.

"Nothing, I'm just not too sure if I'd make a good mom." She shrugged. "I'd be really protective."

Chase chuckled and turned back to the road when the light turned green.

"Aren't most mothers?" He asked.

Andie grinned and nodded.

They pulled into the MSA parking lot and both of them climbed out,

"Do you think I'd make a good Dad?" Chase asked quietly as he unlocked the front doors.

Andie nodded,

"The best in my opinion." She smiled at him. "You do really well with Charlie, Alex and Aydan so imagine what you would do with your own child."

Chase smiled and shrugged.

Taking her hand, Chase led Andie inside and around the dark hallways and corners. Andie gripped Chase's hand tightly and he squeezed it tightly.

"See, the dance room light is on." Chase told her quietly. "We're okay."

Blake was sitting on the floor waiting for them. A book sat in his lap and he didn't even look up when Chase pulled open the door and let it slam shut.

"Hey Blakey." Chase said grinning at him.

"Is Shane alright?" Blake asked.

The two teenagers nodded as they began to stretch and get ready for rehearsal.

"Okay while you're stretching we need to talk." Blake said.

"Dance stuff?" Andie asked pulling her leg up so that her knee touched the side of her head.

Blake shook his head.

"Then what?" Chase asked.

"I had a meeting with our parents after school." Blake said. "They're willing to let Alex into the school but—."

"There's always a but." Chase muttered.

"He's got to go to a psychologist once a week." Blake finished.

"For the entire school year?" Andie asked.

"All four years he's here." Blake nodded. "I've already talked to Alex about it and he refuses."

Andie frowned,

"Let one of us talk to him." Chase said. "Either me or Andie."

"That's what I was thinking." Blake nodded.

"Anything else you wanna talk about?" Andie asked.

"The house." Blake said. "We move in on the ninth of June."

"I wanna help." Andie said excitedly and the guys laughed at her.

"I expect you to." Blake said. "You and the crew, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Andie nodded before jumping to her feet and bouncing on her toes.

"Can we get started now?" She asked.

Chase nodded and stood up as well.

"Alright, show me what you've got so far."

Andie jumped up and down slightly before going over to her side of the room. She watched Blake walk over to the stereo and press play. Locking eyes with Chase, Andie smiled at him before they got to work.

Over the next two weeks both Andie and Chase were constantly rehearsing, with the crew, with Moose and by themselves. The entire school was in some sort of frenzy, everyone had to do something for the showcase or you wouldn't go onto the next grade. Or if you were a senior you wouldn't graduate. The teachers had stopped all normal work to let the kids use as much time as they needed to rehearse. Meaning Andie and Chase were in the dance studio from the time school started until the last bell of the day rang. The crew and Moose went and came at different times but Chase and Andie had to practice more than them.

And during lunch, Andie had to eat quickly before going with Shane up to the choir room. Everyone from the choir class and from the musical would go and rehearse the songs they would be singing for the showcase. Most of them were singing slow songs since they were easiest. Very few had fast songs although Dylan and Eva were going to do Damaged by Danity Kane and what Andie had heard of it was really good.

"What are you going to do?" Dylan asked.

Andie shrugged but grinned.

"It's a surprise."

"Can I at least get a hint?" Dylan asked giggling.

"Something special for Chase." Andie said quietly. "But do not tell anyone!"

"Scouts honor." Dylan said nodding.

"Thanks." Andie grinned.

Andie did have something special planned for Moose. But she'd need Cable's help and it was going to be hard keeping him quiet. She needed his computer smarts.

"So I guess Chase isn't to know about this?" Cable asked when she cornered him on day before lunch.

"No he isn't." Andie said. "Now will you help me?"

"Yea but I'll tell you know we've got a lot of work to get done."

Andie frowned.

"But you said you already have some clips of me and Chase."

Cable nodded.

"I do, but we're going to need more of you than anything."

Andie huffed,

"Come on, we're going to talk more in the computer room."

So the week before the showcase Andie spent lunch in the computer room with Cable putting together her performance for her choir showcase. She was hoping and praying that Chase would like it and Cable kept assuring he that he was gonna love it.

The Wednesday before the showcase, Tyler and Nora came up to MSA to talk to Andie during the crews' rehearsal.

"We decided that the party would start at nine and end whenever everyone decided to go home."

Andie grinned,

"Alright, but you do know that our showcase is the very next day right?"

Tyler shrugged.

"All the more reason for you kids to party until you drop."

Andie laughed.

"Okay and who's gonna be DJ?"

Nora smiled,

"You remember Miles?"

"Lucy's boyfriend?" Andie asked. "Yea, will he do it for me?"

Tyler laughed at Andie's sudden excitement.

"He said he'd be happy to."

"Yes!" Andie cheered. "Now Tyler we need to rehearse with Missy right quick."

Tyler nodded and Nora took a seat on the floor by their bags to watch them run the entire dance all the way through.

Friday morning Andie woke up to someone playing in her hair. She grinned to herself when she realized what day it was. It was May 15th, her seventeenth birthday.

Opening her eyes, Andie looked up into Chase's eyes and he smiled down at her. Without saying anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He ran his hand up and down her side before taking her leg and hooking it around his hip. Andie threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled at it gently.

"Happy Birthday baby." Chase murmured lovingly in her ear as he nibbled at her earlobe.

Andie grinned and titled her head back to give him a little bit more room.

"Thanks."

"And guess what?" Chase asked gliding his tongue across her neck.

"Hmm?" Andie muttered closing her eyes.

"We're the only ones here."

Andie opened her eyes and frowned.

"Where are Sarah, Aydan and Charlie?"

"Charlie had a game and Aydan went along because she'd get out of going to school." Chase explained.

Andie nodded and bit her lip.

"So would you like me to give you your present in here or in the shower?"

Andie grinned at Chase as he kissed her forehead and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hmm, can the birthday girl make a request?"

Chase tilted his head slightly before nodding.

"Course you can."

Andie sent him a mischievous grin.

"How bout you extend my present so that it can be given both in here and in the bathroom?"

Chase grinned,

"I like the sound of that."

Andie hooked her legs around his waist.

"I thought you would."

When Sarah, Aydan and Charlie got home Andie and Chase were just getting out of the shower. Luckily, Andie was dressed and Chase was still in his towel, making it look like Andie gotten her shower first and that Chase had gone after her.

"Happy birthday Andie!" Aydan said hugging her tightly around her middle.

"Thanks Dan," Andie said kissing the top of her head.

"We got you something!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Really, what'd you get me?" Andie asked.

Sarah came into the room and handed her a wrapped package.

Andie looked up at Sarah before slowly opening her present. It was a framed picture of her, Chase, Shane, Aydan and Charlie when they were all tangled up on the floor. Each one of them were smiling widely and happily.

Andie grinned down at the picture before smiling at her family.

"Thank you guys so much."

"You two'd better get going or you're gonna be late for school." Sarah said.

Andie and Chase stood from the dining room table and after Andie make sure the framed picture had a place on her nightstand they left.

The ride to school was fun, with Chase teasing Andie about random things and every once in a while looking at her with a certain look that Andie couldn't quite place. But he kept her hand held tightly in his and every once in a while he'd kiss it.

The crew was waiting for them in the parking lot and when Andie got out of the car. She was tackled to the floor by Moose and Missy.

"Happy birthday D!" Missy squealed hugging her.

"Happy birthday Andie!" Moose said grabbing her wrist and helping her do the handshake.

"Thank you." Andie grunted as she pushed them off of her.

Everyone else was really calm about hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday. Andie said her thanks and tried to protest when suddenly they were all shoving presents toward her but none of them were having it.

"Open mine first." Moose said as they all sat around Andie at their table.

Andie smiled at him before taking the box and sitting it in her lap. She unwrapped it and cut open the box with Smiles's pocket knife. Looking down in the box, Andie's eyes widened. It was a snow globe, a pretty all silver one that had a girl inside of it. She was bundled up in a furry coat and hat.

"It plays music." Moose said.

Andie turned it over carefully and winded it up. She closed her eyes as a soft tune began to play. A smile spread across her face as she recognized the tune and began to rock slightly.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember." She sang quietly.

Moose grinned widely as she looked up at him excitedly.

"How did you know I loved that song?"

"You told me when we first met." He shrugged. "And it took me forever to find one that played that song. I was gonna give you one for Christmas but I still hadn't found one."

Andie put the snow globe back in the box and hugged Moose tightly.

"Thank you."

"Mines next chica.." Missy said handing her a box as well.

Andie smiled at Missy before tearing off the paper. She opened the tiny box and found a bracelet. It had everyone in the crew name engraved it in and on the inside it said Friends for LIFE!

"Put it on me please?" Andie asked holding it out along with her hand.

"Course D." Missy gladly put the bracelet on and Andie hugged her tightly.

"Here you go Andie," Sophie said handing her a gift. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Sophie."

Andie tore off the paper and opened the box carefully. Inside was a brand new Ipod.

"Soph," Andie said softly. "This must have cost a fortune."

Sophie smiled,

"Don't worry about that." She said. "It's your birthday."

Andie grinned and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Thank you so much."

"Okay and your last present is from all of us." Fly said smiling. "It's something we thought you'd like."

Andie tilted her head to the side as Hair handed her a square package that was rally heavy.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Open it babe." Chase said grinning.

Andie grinned back and tore off the paper. She looked down at the book in her lap and her eyes widened.

"The MSA Crew," She read. "A scrapbook about us ruling this school."

Flipping open to the front page, Andie ran her hands over it as she read the headline.

"Our leaders."

Snickering, Andie looked at all the different pictures of her and Chase. Some of them dancing together, others of them talking and one of them instructing the crew on how to do something.

"How'd you get this one?" Andie asked. "Cause everyone's in it."

"I set up my camera to take pictures every minute." Cable shrugged. "That's the only was I was going to be able to get pictures."

Andie smiled and turned the page.

"MSA, before Andie came."

There were pictures of Fly sitting by herself reading. Moose sitting at their table all alone with thrown away food littering it. A picture of Hair tap dancing in a deserted room. And a picture of Chase, he was sitting on the steps with his head between his hands.

"Blake pissed me off that day." He explained when Andie looked at him curiously.

"Ah," Andie looked over to the next page. "MSA, after Andie came."

Monster was laughing at something Hair had told him. Smiles and Fly were pop locking in the dance studio together. Cable and Missy sat laughing at Moose who was dancing silly. Kido was entertaining them with one of her horror stories from Japan, Andie's was sitting really close to Chase, her eyes wide. And there was another picture of Chase, he was staring at Andie as she talked to Missy a dazed look in his eyes and a charming smile on his handsome face.

"I thought I told you guys not to put that one in." Chase said glaring playfully at Cable who all of the sudden was very interested in the scrapbook.

Andie turned the page,

"We've had good times."

They were all at the Chinese restaurant sitting and laughing. Cable, Hair, Monster, Smiles, Chase, Moose and Andie stood posing for a picture, the guys were surrounding her as if they were her protectors and Andie was rolling her eyes but smiling. Moose and Andie sat on the ground with their arms slung over their shoulders, both of them laughing. Sophie and Andie sat on the MSA table talking and giggling about something. Chase stood in front of Andie a grin on his face and Andie knew by the look on her face in the picture he'd been teasing her.

"We've had bad times."

All of them sat frowning at the floor after their first performance at The Dragon. They had taken a picture of Andie leaving after she'd been expelled. This time the picture of Chase was of him sitting in the back of dance class.

"When Blake expelled you," He told Andie quietly. "I refused to do anything."

"Sounds like you." Andie teased before turning the page.

"Our leaders fell in love."

Andie and Chase were sitting up in the tree, their lips almost touching. They were sitting at the MSA table, Andie on his lap and Chase was telling her something that was making Andie smile. Chase was walking Andie to class and she was telling him about something. Chase stood with Andie wrapped in his arms, her face tilted up and his lips pressed down on hers.

"I swear we need to take your camera." Andie said to Cable who simply smiled at her and turned the page for her.

"We gained new members."

Sophie sat on Moose's lap laughing at something Missy had said. Shane and Andie were sitting side by side, Shane was explaining something using her hands and Andie seemed to be in a fit of giggles. Alex and Brandy were sitting side by side laughing at the camera. Andie and Aydan stood with Andie's arms around Aydan and she was bending so that she could rest her head on Aydan's shoulder. Tyler was helping Missy with their battle.

"We got each others backs."

Andie stood with her fist balled up in the cafeteria, plastic forks littered the floor. Chase stood between Andie and Billy a murderous glare on his face. Cable had even put in pictures of the fight between Andie and Taylor. There was one of Andie punching Taylor in the face and one of Blake pulling Andie away from her. Then there was a picture of Andie cocking her fist back just moments before she punched Adam.

"MSA before Chase and Andie broke up."

Every picture on that page was showing someone from the crew sitting and laughing with Chase and Andie. The couple was always touching in each picture as well, whether it was just holding hands, Andie sitting on Chase's lap or the two of them kissing.

Andie hesitated to turn the page.

"MSA after Chase and Andie broke up."

No one was smiling. Moose sat with Andie right by his side, he looked sad and Andie's face was covered by her hair. Shane sat with Chase at her locker, he looked as if he'd been crying and Shane was frowning while rubbing his arm.

"You cried?" Andie asked looking up at Chase. "When we broke up?"

Chase looked embarrassed for a moment before nodding.

"Aw how cute." Andie teased.

Chase turned the page and Andie grinned.

"Celebrating our leaders getting back together."

Moose was jumping up and down cheering. Sophie and Missy were hugging Andie tightly who was laughing and slightly blushing. Chase had a silly grin on his face.

"We've been through hell but we're still a crew."

Andie liked the last page the best. They'd taken that picture about a week before the musical. Chase and Andie were in the middle. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and his chin was resting on her shoulder. Both of them were smiling widely. Aydan was hugging Andie's side while hugging Alex at the same time both of them were laughing about something. Moose was sitting in front of Andie, his head resting on her leg but his arms holding Sophie who was lying across his lap. Monster and Missy sat next to them, cuddle together. Smiles and Hair were throwing up the Rockstar sign while Kido and Fly were waving happily. Shane was leaning into Chase's side and smiling just as brightly as everyone else.

"This is amazing guys." Andie said after closing the book. "Thank you so much."

They all crowded Andie to hug her just as the bell was ringing.

"So I guess it's just you and me in the dance studio." Chase said.

"Tango?" Andie asked carefully putting all her stuff down.

Chase nodded and they began to stretch.

At lunch, Andie and Cable ran her entire show once. It was a little shaky but Andie figured that she was gonna be even more shaky the night of so she decided to let it go. Not to mention she couldn't spend the whole afternoon in the computer room, they had rehearsing to do back in the dance studio.

"We'll work on it tomorrow morning." Cable said as they began to pack up.

"Thank you so much Cable." Andie said.

"No problem, see you in an hour for rehearsal." Cable replied smiling at her.

When Andie got to the dance studio she found Chase, he was in the middle of a handstand pushup and when he saw Andie he went tumbling to the floor.

"Chase!" Andie exclaimed hurrying over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Chase muttered rubbing the back of his head. "How do you do those?"

"Do what?" Andie asked inspecting the back of his head carefully.

"Those push up handstands." Chase replied. "I've seen you do them before, how do you do them?"

"I don't know." Andie shrugged kissing the back of his head. "Tyler taught me when I was little."

Chase huffed and Andie laughed slightly,

"Come on let's run the tango before Moose gets here." Andie said standing and helping him up.

"Fine." Chase said still rubbing at the back of his head.

When Andie and Chase got home from school they both collapsed onto the couch. Andie first with Chase lying on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

"We need to get cleaned up." Andie said quietly.

"The party doesn't start til seven." Chase murmured, his eyes closed. "We've got some time to just be lazy."

Andie smiled and traced circles on the nape of his neck while letting herself get lost in her thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" Chase asked looking up at her.

Andie smiled down at him and shook her head.

"Nothing much," She kissed his forehead gently.

"Are you excited for your party?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded grinning,

"I've never given a house party before."

"So who's all coming?" Chase moved up so that their lips were inches apart.

"Most of MSA." Andie shrugged. "I said anyone who wanted to come could, I've been having people send out texts and stuff."

Chase nodded,

"It should be fun."

The doorbell rang and Chase frowned.

"Missy's gonna help me get ready." Andie explained gently pushing him off of her.

"You do know she's gonna make you dress up right?" Chase asked smirking.

Standing and heading for the door, Andie nodded.

"But we've come to the agreement that I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt."

Andie opened the door and Missy came barreling in, her arms full of bags and clothes.

"Hey Chase," Missy said grabbing Andie's arm and pulling her toward the stairs.

"Hey Missy," Chase moved to follow them but Missy sent him a look.

"You gotta stay down here Boy Band." Andie said. "Sorry."

Chase huffed and plopped back down on the couch as the girls disappeared upstairs.

"I'm not wearing this." Andie said about an hour later.

"Why not?" Missy demanded. "It's cute."

"It's borderline hooker!" Andie exclaimed. "I'm not wearing it."

Missy huffed and snatched the outfit away from Andie, as she went back over to the closet she muttered darkly under her breath.

"How about this?" Missy said after a few minutes.

"Let me see."

Missy turned and held up the outfit, it was a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a black top that was ripped three times across the front, under neath it was a mesh top.

"That could work." Andie said taking the outfit from Missy.

"Finally." Missy exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes, Andie changed into the outfit. She stood in front of the mirror and surveyed herself carefully. The jeans weren't a probably, but Andie wasn't feeling the shirt. She turned to look in her closet herself,

"How about this shirt?" She slipped the black shirt off and pulled from her closet a red tank top. After she yanked it on, Andie turned to look back in the mirror. The tank top stopped just above her belly button. There were three rips across the top of her chest making it look like the strings of a guitar.

"I like it." Missy nodded. "Now shoes."

"I'll wear tennis shoes and tennis shoes only." Andie said instantly. "It's a house party Miss."

Missy nodded and Andie pulled on a pair of red and black Nikeys.

"What about your hair?" Missy asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." Andie replied.

"You know you could leave it down for a change." Missy said grinning.

"Yes and when I leave the party it'll be so frizzy." Andie countered.

"It'd be worth it." Missy replied. "Take a seat."

Andie sighed and did as she was told. She watched Missy plug in the curling iron and groaned.

"I'll only curl the ends I promise." Missy said.

Andie nodded but let out a sigh.

Chase had lost count of how many times he heard Andie tell Missy she wasn't wearing something. He'd chuckled everytime, Andie didn't do dressing up and he imagined she could be a pain when it came down to what she was going to wear. He'd simply changed his clothes to another pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a black hat that he twisted around on his head.

He heard footsteps on the stairs at a quarter to seven and stood up. When he saw Andie his eyes widened. She looked beautiful even if she wasn't in a dress. She glanced up at him nervously and Chase gave her his most charming smile.

"You look beautiful." He told her kissing her softly.

"Thanks." Andie replied.

"Where's Missy?" Chase asked looking up the stairs and not seeing the girl.

"She's coming." Andie replied.

"I'm right here."

Andie said goodbye to Sarah, Charlie and Aydan before following Missy and Chase out of the house. The three of them climbed into Chase's SUV and headed toward Tyler and Nora's house.

When they pulled up at seven exactly it already looked as if the party was in full swing. People were filing into the front door and the music was making the windows of the cars rattle.

"Tyler's really gone all out hasn't he?" Andie asked looking at the huge banner that was slung over the top of the front door. It read Happy Seventeenth Birthday Andie!

"He just wants you to have a good birthday." Chase shrugged.

"Andie!"

Turning, Andie grinned as she and Moose hugged tightly.

"Hey Moose, what's up?"

Moose shook his head as they did their handshake.

"You look great."

"Thanks, where's Sophie?" Andie asked looking around.

"Talking to Nora and Lucy inside." Moose said. "Man it's cracking in there."

Andie laughed and took Chase's hand.

Moose hadn't been wrong, the music filled you up the moment you passed over the threshold. It looked as if all of MSA had shown up, it was packed and everyone looked as if they were having fun. Most were dancing while some stood along the walls watching and talking to their friends.

As Chase and Andie pushed their way through the people, some turned to wish Andie a Happy Birthday while others ignored them. Andie led Chase to the DJ booth were she saw Tyler, Nora, Miles, Lucy and Sophie.

"Miles!" Andie yelled.

He grinned at Andie and came down from the Dj booth. Andie jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Chase this is Miles." She introduced when they pulled apart. "Miles this is my boyfriend Chase."

The shook hands and Lucy came forward to hug Andie tightly.

"Girl where did you find him?" Lucy asked shaking Chase's hand. "He is fine."

"Lucy he can hear you." Andie said.

"I know."

Rolling her eyes, Andie moved around Lucy to hug Tyler, Nora and Sophie.

"This is awesome guys." Andie told Tyler and Nora. "Thank you."

"No problem little one." Tyler said. "Now it's your party, go dance and have fun."

Laughing, Andie pulled Chase back into the crowd of dancing people.

"Dance with me Boy Band?" She teased.

"Of course." Chase nodded.

Andie smiled at him before turning and leaning back against Chase. He placed his hands gently on her hips and Andie put hers on top of his. Andie rocked her hips back and forth to the beat of the music while closing her eyes.

Chase moved his hands from her hips to her sides, his right one ran across her stomach and he kissed her shoulder. Andie interlaced their hands backwards before taking her arm and holding it up, helping her to grind into him harder.

"I don't mean to interrupt this really private moment,"

Andie and Chase both opened their eyes and looked up to see Sophie standing in front of them.

"What is it Sophie?" Andie asked.

"Taylor's at the door."

Andie and Chase released the holds they had on each other.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked.

"She won't leave either." Sophie said. "I thought about decking her but I didn't want to start a fight."

Andie didn't say anything, instead she simply headed toward the door. Chase and Sophie followed, both of them looking worried. When Andie got to the front door she pushed past Moose and the crew who were trying to stop her and stood on the front step.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Taylor.

"I came to party." Taylor replied. "You did say anyone who wanted to come could."

Andie stared at her,

"Taylor what the hell are you doing here?" Chase asked coming to stand next to Andie.

"She said–."

"I know what I said." Andie snapped. "And you know what, if you want to come and party be my freaking guest, I don't care anymore."

Andie spun on her heels and went back inside the house, Chase caught up to her before she could return to the living room.

"Did you really just tell Taylor she could stay?" He asked.

"Oh trust me, she won't be here long." Andie said.

"If you're sure." Chase said uncertainly as he let Andie lead him back into the room full of dancing teenagers.

"Positive," Andie nodded. "Now are you gonna finish dancing with me or what Boy Band."

Chase nodded and pulled Andie close.

Just like Andie had predicted, Taylor did not stay long. She left about an hour after she arrived. Apparently she wouldn't leave Miles alone and Lucy lit into her. Andie was kinda bummed out that she missed it but according to Tyler and Nora it was super funny.

"That stupid skinny little bobble head..." Lucy trailed off as Miles wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby you gotta calm down." He said kissing her cheek. "You know I only want you."

Andie grinned at her,

"Alright Miles, cut the music." Tyler said climbing up onto the DJ booth.

Some of the kids complained and a couple threw Tyler the finger but simply laughed it off.

"Alright so how many of you actually know why we're having this party?" He asked once everyone had started to quiet down.

"Andie's birthday!" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"Yea so we still gotta sing her happy birthday!" Tyler yelled.

Andie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Tyler don't you dare–."

But it was too late, Tyler broke out into a round of Happy Birthday and the packed house soon joined in.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Andie,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Nora had come from the kitchen in the middle of the song with one of the biggest cakes Andie had ever seen. There were seventeen candles in the middle and Andie smiled slightly. When they finished the song, Andie leaned over and after taking a deep breath she blew out the candles. They all clapped and Nora took they cake over to a table to cut it.

"Now turn the music back on Miles." Andie said grinning.

Miles nodded and soon the fast beat of a song was making the windows quiver. Andie grinned and took hold of Moose's hand.

"Come dance with me."

Her dance with Moose was different than her dance with Chase. Moose held her hand in his own while his other was on her waist and her other was on his shoulder. Moose twirled her and Andie laughed as he pulled her back to him. She danced with Moose like how friends dance with each other when no one is watching. But this was her party and Andie decided she was gonna dance however she wanted.

Around midnight, Andie and Chase tumbled onto the couch in the living room. Not very many people were left at the party and those that were didn't know if they were coming or going they were so tired.

Andie however could have cared less about them, she only cared about the fact that Chase's hand was slipping up her shirt and his lips were gently sucking on her tongue.

"You know, there's a room upstairs that you two could go to."

Andie and Chase broke apart to see Tyler standing with Nora wrapped in his arms. Andie smirked up at Tyler,

"Thanks but if we don't get home soon then Sarah's gonna kill us."

"So why are you here making out on our couch?" Nora teased.

Andie motioned to the people left in the room,

"Over half of these people are making out and you two chose to come and mess with us?"

Tyler grinned,

"I'm just trying to look out for ya little one."

Andie waved her hand and rolled her eyes.

"We're going," She said sitting up. "You need help clearing everyone out?"

Tyler shook his head.

"It's mostly your crew and some others." He glanced around.

"Alright then," Andie and Chase both stood. "Thank you so much for the party."

She hugged Tyler and Nora tightly,

"We'll see you at the showcase tomorrow." Nora said grinning.

Andie nodded,

"We should round up the crew." Chase said.

"Probably." Andie replied.

"Meet you at the SUV in five?" Chase asked.

Andie nodded and they separated, going through the house to find the members of their crew and tell that it was time to go.

When they got home, Chase and Andie didn't bother changing their clothes. Instead they just fell onto the bed on the floor and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Andie woke up when she heard the clock downstairs chime twelve times. Groaning and rubbing her eyes, Andie propped her head up to look around. She was still wrapped in Chase's arms but Aydan was not in bed.

"Is it time to get up?" Chase asked sleepily.

Andie rolled to face him and nodding while running the palm of her hand over her eye to try and get rid of the sleepiness.

"Yep," She kissed the tip of his nose. "We need showers and we gotta get over to MSA."

"Oh right," Chase sighed. "The showcase."

Andie smiled and sat up to stretch. She glanced around her room without interest before clambering to her feet.

"I don't think anyone's here." She muttered.

She stumbled over to her window and pulled back the curtain, sure enough Sarah's car was not in the driveway.

"So showers, food and then to MSA." Chase said standing as well. "Right?"

Andie nodded.

Two and a half hours later, Andie and Chase walked into the front doors of MSA. The school seemed to be in chaos which was really weird since it was Saturday.

"Is it always like this the day of the showcase?" Andie asked Chase glancing around.

He nodded.

"We've only got one more year after this." He said happily. "I can't wait."

When they arrived in the dance studio the crew and Tyler were waiting for them. They ran their dance once and then Tyler had to leave. The rest of the crew went to go see what they could help with while Moose stayed with Chase and Andie so they could run their dance.

"Hey guys I gotta go." Moose said moments after they'd finished. "They need me in lighting design."

"Alright," Chase and Andie said together. "See you."

When Moose was gone, Andie went over to the stereo and started the music they were dancing the tango to.

"After this I've gotta go up to the choir room." Andie informed Chase.

"That's good cause his highness would like to have a word with me." Chase said rolling his eyes.

The rest of the day passed in a blur to Andie and before she knew it she was being pulled into the costume room by Tasha. The whole crew was there getting dressed and they could hear the parents filing in from outside.

"We're first." Chase said appearing at Andie's side.

"How'd you find that out?" Andie asked.

Chase held up a program.

"Stole it." He grinned.

Andie rolled her eyes but took the program from him.

"So the crew goes, then we get a break then you, me and Moose then we're freaking last."

"Blake said he did that on purpose." Chase said. "He said he saved the best for last."

Andie raised both eyebrows.

"You're on in two minutes." Eva informed them.

"Okay guys," Andie said as they huddled together.

"This is just like the streets." Chase said. "And we're gonna kick ass just like we did at the streets."

They all agreed and when Eva signaled for them to go on. They all had one thing running through their heads, it was just like the streets.

By the time they got to Andie and Chase's tango, Andie was positive that she never wanted to do another showcase again. Her entire body hurt.

"I'm not wearing that." Andie told Tasha when she showed her the dress Blake had wanted her to wear for the tango. "There's nothing there to wear."

"Andie," Tasha said in a deadly voice. "Get into the dress."

Andie considered arguing with the girl but Tasha looked to be at wits ends and deciding that she didn't want to dance with a black eye, Andie nodded and started to change.

"You look great." Sophie said the moment she saw Andie.

"Thanks but I feel so naked." Andie muttered.

Sophie grinned,

"Trust me, you get use to it."

Andie sighed and nodded.

She took her place just behind the curtain across the stage from Chase. Taking a deep breath, Andie watched the lights dim and change colors. The stage was now a sexy red color and when the music began to play, Andie sauntered onto the stage.

Chase took one look at Andie and his jaw dropped. She wore a black dress, if you could call that a dress. It wrapped around her chest tightly and a strip wrapped a swirl around her stomach to connect the part of the dress that hugged her hips tightly. A long piece of the black fabric swept the floor while the length of the dress stopped about mid thigh. She looked beautiful.

Andie took eight steps forward and on the eighth one twisted her body hard to the right and put her left leg in front of her on the ball of her foot. Chase was already practically drooling over her. Then Andie clasped both hands above her head and rolled her hips back and forth before bringing her hands down the side of her head and face. After that she swung her right arm around before motioning for Chase to come toward her.

They took six steps together with Andie's hand resting very lightly on Chase's chest moving in a circle and never breaking eye contact. After two circles they separated and Chase tossed his jacket to the floor. Then Chase stepped forward as did Andie, she threw her head back while Chase shot his arm into the air. Their right foot didn't leave the ground, making them both stretched out so that they were low to the ground. They straightened and Andie held Chase's hand as they took a step back. He twirled her twice before they stretched out again.

Andie and Chase kept their eyes locked as she hooked her leg on his hip and he did a whole three sixty. When he stopped, Andie bent all the way back so that her head was almost touching the ground and she was looking at the audience upside down. Chase pulled her back up forcefully and their lips almost touched. Andie twisted her body from side to side while she moved from Chase's left to his right. Their hands joined, holding onto each other tightly. Chase turned her so that her back was to his chest and they grapevined across the stage.

Andie kicked out and Chase gave her back a slight push so that Andie could turn four time. She twisted her body two more times before Chase turned her out so that she did two turns. Andie stopped with a slight jerk so that one leg was back farther than the others and she had to bend slightly to keep her balance. Then she jumped around to face Chase and gave his hand holding hers a slight slap. Chase turned his back to her and Andie moved behind him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Andie brought her leg up his and hooked it along his hip while her hands rested on his abs.

Suddenly Chase gave her knee a rough push and she backed up eight steps with Chase coming after her. Andie bent down so that she was on one knee and Chase was hovering over her. She held out her hand to stop Chase as he reached down to pull her up. He paused but pulled her up anyway, then he took hold of her neck and twirled her twice before bending her back behind him. Chase shifted his hand and pushed Andie back up before grabbing her hips and pulling her roughly to him. After a pause in which they both had to regain control, they took four steps forward together and Andie looked out at the crowd as Chase held her at the elbows. Then he twirled her back to him and as Andie bent back he ran his hand down her arm and side. He turned her out and Andie put her hand up in the air. Then he turned her back in before repeating the steps. The last time he turned Andie in, he picked her up and she kicked out twice before they both turned and Andie let her leg stretch out so that she was low to the ground and Chase was holding to her tightly.

The audience went crazy and after a moment or two of simply looking at each other, Andie grinned up at Chase.

"That was so hot." He muttered closing his eyes.

Andie laughed and they both stood up straight. They took a bow before walking off stage.

"Andie that was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen!" Missy exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Thanks." Andie panted.

"So what you've got to sing and then we're done right?" Moose asked.

Andie nodded.

"We're going go get seats." Chase said before kissing her. "Sing great."

The crew all filed out except for Cable.

"You ready?" He asked.

Andie shrugged,

"Not really but what the hell." She grinned at him. "Let's get this over with."

When it was Andie's turn to sing, she'd changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She peeked out the curtain to see where exactly Chase was sitting. Somehow he'd managed to get a seat on the left side of the theater in the front row.

Taking a deep breath, Andie walked out onto the stage. She looked down to see Cable give her a thumbs up as she took hold of the mic.

"Right," She said into it. "This goes out to my boyfriend Chase."

Andie saw the look of surprise on his face and she winked at him.

_I'm a train wreck in the morning_

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon_

_Every now and then without warning_

_I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle yes in deed_

_Ever complex in every way_

_And all the pieces aren't even in the box_

_And yet, you see the picture clear as day_

Opening her eyes, Andie saw that Cable had just started the video. Many people in the audience clapped or laughed when they saw the clips of Andie making faces at the camera or just acting silly.

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_And that's why I love you_

Looking down at Chase, Andie felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks when he sent her a loving smile. She turned her attention back to the clips. There were some of her and Chase sitting together laughing and others of them instructing the crew.

_I neglect you when I'm working_

_When I need attention I tend to nag_

_I'm a host of imperfection_

_And you see past all that_

_I'm a peasant by some standards_

_But in your eyes I'm a queen_

_You see potential in all my flaws_

_and that's exactly what I mean._

Andie glanced at Chase, he was looking at her with the same look he'd been Friday morning. She'd have to ask him about it later, if she remembered. The clips were of Andie again. One of them was when she and chase were not seeing each other and Andie swore she saw Chase's eyes fill with pain.

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_and that's why I love you_

When Andie finished the song the audience broke into cheers and of course the crew stood up. She blushed and smiled at the ground, quite pleased with herself. Andie however did look up when suddenly Chase hopped up on stage,

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

Chase didn't answer. Instead he pulled her close and kissed her,

"I don't know why _you_ love me Andie West," He whispered when they pulled apart. "But I'm so glad that you do."

Andie grinned and hugged him.

"Even though I can only just be me?" She asked.

Chase nodded.

"Even though you can just be you."

**DONE! Yes! I'm so happy this is done, this is the longest chapter ever I think. But now it's onto We Are Family and Mysterious Darkness. I hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-This is 38 pages long guys!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi **


End file.
